Death Note - Love and Madness
by tmdrago
Summary: From the coolest, weird, mess up, madness, and popular Anime and Manga book Death Note of the series with some added things of my version. Same episodes, characters, and some new characters in it. For a few guys love this one girl name Haruka Todou with a doll fox name Feride. Will L, Light, or maybe Matsuda? So much going on to changing things for Light to win over Haruka. Crazy.
1. Rebirth

Death Note #1 Rebirth

'This is a very good Anime series here of Death Note. :D I like it a lot – such mind blowing, mysteries, murdering madness, sci-fi, thriller, and so much going on! Base from all 37 episode of the series of the same story, characters, but with one female character name Haruka Todou with a sad past to being smart in solving things, hacking into things, a stuff fox doll Ferdie who talks to her only, and Light liking her that she likes L more. Cool, huh? Please enjoy for this wasn't easy to make, other than a made up character – for Light, Ryuuzaki as L, or Matsuda will be with this girl. Who will it be in this version of mine? Hope you guys will like it.'

Made up voice actors of the made up characters:

Haruka Todou – Maggie Blue O'Hara

Ferdie the Fox – Chantal Strand

A world where between Heaven and Hell for those who die that are good or bad, within another area where Shinigamis live in between them both in taking the lives of humans when their time has come to die. Taking their souls to either one. Unlike Death/Grim Reapers in fairy tales these ones are different – they kill by using a powerful weapon of theirs call the Death Note; by writing a name down and how to die by following the rules can control it all to make it really happen, even humans can do it too when writing it down. As some do their jobs while hanging out in their world, one was bored to see the Human World for himself name Ryuk. As he was sitting around looking around, while some of the Shinigamis were playing their version of poker.

 **Shinigami A** : What? A pair of sleeping skulls?

One beaten the other for he was good at it.

 **Shinigami B** : Hehe. I win again. No hard feelings, right?

They wonder if Ryuk wanted to join in with them, but by the looks of it, not going to happen.

 **Shinigami A:** Hey there, Ryuk. Would it kill you to join us? You should come play with us for a change.

 **Ryuk** : No. I'll pass.

Elsewhere on the planet Earth, there was a high school for one boy to be the smartest of the class, and same thing with a young girl who was quiet and carries a stuff fox doll with her at all times…One was the popular boy name Light Yagami; for he looked bored too while listening to his teacher talking.

 **Teacher** : Listen for the voice of God then follow it, and know that in time you will find your salvation.  
Yagami, are you still with us? Can you please translate the following sentence into English?

As everyone wasn't paying attention in class but the quiet girl name Haruka Todou and Light himself, he begins reading the following thing in reading class out loud in his book.

 **Light** : Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be that the seas will again become bountiful, and the raging storms will subside.

Later that same day, Light was hearing the news about much mess up things happening to the world. Also he always thinks about Haruka living alone after her parents passed away to make enough money in her other job of fiction writing while living in a nice apartment. With long brown hair, light brown eyes, smart, beautiful, a hacker at times, wears a pink scarf, with a red skirt underneath a grey long jacket, black pants that are long, and brown shoes. For she hated the world too, unlike her it was different for both Light and Ryuk to not liking on what's been going on lately to be hearing the same thing 'like' every single day.

 **Announcer** : Today, at approximately 11 a.m., a thirty-two-year-old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment in the city of Yokohama, Kanagawa prefecture. Kanagawa police are treating this case as homicide. In other news. Today, suspected murderer, Naoki Kokuji, was arrested in the district of Shibuya, Tokyo. He is being held in custody facing murder charges for the brutal slaying of his common-law partner, who was only twenty five at the time of her death.

 **Light** : (Day in and day out. The same news on permanent repeat.)

In Ryuk's world, he was thinking the same thing that Light was thinking about too.

 **Ryuk:** (This is all so ridiculous.)

 **Light:** (This world is...)

 **Ryuk** : (Rotten.)

Like I said before, it's the same thing…Well, Haruka on the other hand doesn't have much friends but the book publishes co-workers for some that talk down to her but her manager and Light, as well as she can hear her stuff fox doll that she made besides other copies in the world becoming popular in Japan name Ferdie the Fox. All orange-like color, with black ears on top, red eyes, small legs, and a puffy tail. Poor girl, surprising that the other girls at Light and Haruka's school think Light Yagami's hot, he only has eyes for Haruka since they known each other while growing up as good friends. He does a lot that he would do anything for her, but she sees him as a dear friend and nothing more. The next day again in school – for Light was following to learn 'but was still bored' just not Haruka for sadly no guy would've talk to her to finding her true love that she once meant long ago… Soon Light sees something falling down from a building out of nowhere was a book of some kind.

 **Teacher:** Another noticeable consequence's the extinction of many species on the planet. Species are now becoming extinct at a faster rate than has ever occurred in our recorded history...

Anyways…Light went to go check it out afterwards outside without anyone seeing him but the girls loving him, like he cared. It said Death Note on it.

 **Light** : (Death note? As in a notebook of death? Hmm. How to use it. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." It's pretty lame, not to mention twisted. It's really not that different from one of those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die? C'mon.)

What do you know? He takes the book with him…

 **Light** : (There must be something wrong with me to even consider it.)

So he puts it back down on the ground where he found it to then leave. Thinking about it, Light then goes back to take the mysterious book with him just like that on his way home, seeing Haruka just heading to work to try making his move on her.

 **Haruka:** Oh, Light. Hello.

 **Light:** Hi, Haruka. Heading to work again?

Light was always happy to see Haruka, as she was please to see someone who cares for her in a friendly way.

 **Haruka:** Afraid I have to for Ferdie and me…

Meaning her stuff toy always keeps Haruka happy all the time when he's with her.

 **Light:** So I notice. I need to head back home to be studying.

 **Haruka:** We have to work hard…In order to pass to college of our dreams soon. Good luck to you, Light. See you tomorrow.

As Haruka headed towards the building to go to work, Light stops her for a second to ask her about something really quick. His chance to make a move. Also trying to hide the book carefully without her seeing it.

 **Light:** Wait. Haruka? I was wondering…Well, if you're not busy…We can study together and maybe go out sometimes, just you and me. If that's alright with you.

Haruka was surprise to hear Light say that to her, for not a lot of people talk to her at all.

 **Haruka:** Light, you're very nice. I could use some help on my test later on next week, I would like that.

Looks like Light got very lucky.

 **Light:** Really? Yes, Haruka, whatever you like we'll do it together.

Haruka headed to work now to say her good-byes to Light.

 **Haruka:** That would be nice. You are a true friend to me that I could ever have.

Sadly, she thinks of Light as a friend. Ouch. Hurting his heart, Haruka leaves to go to work.

 **Light:** A…Friend…?

 **Haruka:** See you later, Light. Say good-bye to him too, Ferdie.

Friends, huh? Tough luck for him. Light then headed back home to look at the book while trying to win over Haruka's heart somehow the next time they meet.

 **Light** : (There must be something wrong with me to even consider it.)

At Light's home in his room, he reads the Death Note alone to know what the deal about it was.

 **Light** : ("This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." So, depending on the person you have in mind, you can either kill them easily or painfully, huh? This is pretty detailed for a prank, I'll give them that.) So, I write a name and that person dies. Like anyone would believe that.

As Light lies on his bed to be thinking about it while having the note book on his desk with the lights on, he gets back up after thinking to himself, gets a pen, and tries to think again if the thing really works or not.

 **Light: (** Wait. On the off chance someone really dies, would that make me a murderer? Yeah, right. It's completely impossible.)

Then he turns on his TV to know himself on something going on right now.

 **Announcer** : The same assailant who attacked six people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again, taking eight people hostage at this daycare center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as forty-two-year-old Kurou Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately.

So Light gives it a shot. He writes down Kurou's name in the note book and how long it'll take for him to die from any cause of death that he puts in. Light looks at his clock to wait and see what would happen next.

 **Light** : (A heart attack in forty seconds. We'll see.)

So he waits…

 **Announcer** : At the present time, that's all the police are telling us.

 **Female announcer** : You can't help but feel concerned for the safety of those hostages.

 **Announcer** : You're absolutely right. We'll continue to monitor the situation from here.

 **Female announcer** : Thank you for that report. What do you make of this, Mr. Hashimoto?

 **Hashimoto** : Well, one can only hope for a quick resolution to this situation.

Nothing was happening at all, Light figures that much to be a fake to his point of view.

 **Light** : (Looks like the notebook doesn't work. Oh, well. I didn't expect it to, anyway.)

Just as Light was about to turn off the TV, something then reports something really big to hear.

 **Female announcer** : Wait. We are seeing something here. Looks like movement at the front entrance.

The hostages all get out of the building in time and unharmed. But what about Kurou?

 **Announcer** : The hostages are coming out. And they all look to be unharmed! The Special Forces are taking action, they are moving in! We don't know if the suspect's been arrested. Huh? Yes? OK, we now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside. I repeat, the suspect is now dead!

Shocks Light to see and hear that, was it the book's doing or just something else by luck?

 **Light** : (Dead?)

 **Announcer** : The Special Forces are denying allegations that they shot the suspect.

 **Female announcer** : So it's quite possible he was feeling cornered and decided to commit suicide?

 **Announcer** : Well. According to statements from the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed.

Seems it was the Death Note that kill the man from a heart attack.

 **Light** : (A heart attack? No way. It's coincidence. This has to be a coincidence.)

Light's mother Sachiko Yagami calls her son from down stairs.

 **Mom** : Light! It's already 6:30, you know. Don't you have cram school tonight?

 **Light** : Yeah. I'll be ready in just a sec.

Light goes to his other special school to study harder to go to college at night time as he always does, while taking the Death Note with him. Looks like he wants to test it out again to be sure it was for real.

 **Light:** (Death note. It's unlikely but if by chance this thing is for real? I have to test it one more time. In which case, it should probably be another criminal. But... if he's too well-known, that'll be a problem. If he dies, there's a good possibility that news of his death would be covered up. I need to see results right away.)

Light sees someone being bullied that he knows of.

 **Sudou** : Hey, Ryo, buddy.

 **Ryo** : What is it, Sudou?

 **Sudou** : Didn't you want to lend me 20 dollars?

 **Ryo** : What? Again? But I can't do that.

 **Light** : (Sudou. Maybe I should try killing him? No. I should definitely avoid killing people I know. Then again, does it even really matter? I mean, would anyone really care if a guy like him was to disappear one day?)

Looks like he won't kill those he knows of, as the kid gives the money to the Sudo person.

 **Sudo** : Sweet! Looks Iike we will be hanging at the arcade after school.

Afterwards, everyone hangs out outside to going home as Light walks home on foot.

 **Girl A** : We're having a speed-dating party tomorrow. You wanna come?

 **Girl B** : Yeah. Of course.

 **Girl C** : Oh. There's no way I'm missing that.

 **Boy** : Damn it! Why is my mom so useless? She's never here to pick me up on time.

Light started to think to himself.

 **Light** : (Once you actually start looking around, it makes you wonder if you'd be doing society a favor by getting rid of all these people. Once you actually start looking around, it makes you wonder if you'd be doing society a favor by getting rid of all these people.)

Light thinks that having the book that kills would do some wonders; he then sees a group of biker gang gaining up on poor Haruka on her way home. Not good…He goes into a small market knowing that he was worried about her safety; he plays it cool to try using the book again to save the woman he really cares about.

 **Haruka:** Oh no.

 **Shibuimaru** : Hey, baby! Where are you going? Come and have a little fun with us.

 **Punk** : That's our Taku for ya. This guy can spot a hottie a mile away.

 **Shibuimaru** : What's up, little lady? The name's Takuo Shibuimaru. What do you say? Come hang out with us, pretty lady.

 **Haruka** : Please. I don't want any trouble.

 **Punk** : You hear that? She doesn't want trouble.

 **Shibuimaru** : Isn't that cute!

 **Haruka** : Ah...No...

The guys hold poor Haruka down as her Ferdie doll was drop on the ground for these losers were about to rape her.

 **Shibuimaru** : Let's go, boys. Strip her down right here.

 **Punk:** What? Are you sure?

Haruka was scared and couldn't break free.

 **Haruka** : No. Stop. Please. Help me! Ferdie!

Light writes the name down to wait and see what goes on next.

 **Light:** (Now. What will happen? Haruka…)

Haruka kicks the guys by using her bag to whack the others to get away with Ferdie and run without stopping. The guys go after her.

 **Shibuimaru** : Hey, wait up!

One goes on the streets on his motorcycle, for the others see a truck coming really fast.

 **Punk** : Takuo, look out!

The impact from the truck kills Shibuimaru with one powerful hit, for Haruka crosses the street safely. Scared, but alright to be alive leaving everyone and the other gang members to be freaking out, now Light knows that the Death Note was real.

 **Light:** (That settles it. The Death Note. It's for real.)

Light goes to help out Haruka in making his moves on her again.

 **Haruka:** Light, it was horrible…

 **Punk** : Oh man! Takuo!

 **Driver** : Stupid case! He just came out of nowhere!

With that going on, back in the Shinigami world, Ryuk gets up on his feet for he wanted to go to Earth on his own.

 **Ryuk:** It's been five days. Now then. I'd better get going.

The others hear him out that Ryuk was really leaving for the time being, because he was the one who dropped his Death Note that Light has with him right now.

 **Shinigami A:** Huh? You headed somewhere, Ryuk?

 **Shinigami B:** Hate to tell you, but our whole world looks like this. Ha, ha.

 **Ryuk:** That's true but I've dropped my Death Note.

The two Shinigamis laugh.

 **Shinigami A:** Ha, ha, you really messed things up, didn't you?

 **Shinigami B:** Hold on a sec, didn't you already trick the old man to get a second book? Don't tell me you dropped both of them.

So he had two note books to losing them both?

 **Shinigami A:** You must have some idea where you dropped the thing?

 **Ryuk:** Yeah. The human world.

The two were shocked to hear that.

 **Shinigami:** What?

And so, Ryuk goes down stairs, and enters in the portal from his world to the human world to fly off and see how things go, as Light comes home for his Mother to be so happy in seeing her smartest son on his reports to show her again.

 **Mom:** What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you home so early.

 **Light:** Yeah. Hi, Mom, it's because... Huh? Oh, the results of the nationwide exams.

Light gives it to her to see, as he passes again.

 **Mom:** I've been waiting all day.

 **Light:** Here.

Still proud of her son.

 **Mom:** Goodness! No.1 again! These are the highest scores you've had.

 **Light:** Yeah, I guess. I'm going to study in my room, so please don't interrupt me, OK?

She understood for Light goes up stairs into his room.

 **Mom:** As you wish. Oh, Light. Do you want anything at all, dear? You can ask for whatever you like.

Light locks his door, turns on the light on his desk, and looks at all the names he wrote down within the Death Note since he had it, has a lot of names in it too. Not only that, but he manage to comfort Haruka to make it look like that someone was there for her as a set up, he looks a bit too happy about it. He started to laugh in a freaky way.

 **Light:** No, I'm fine, Mom. Thanks, though. (I've already got what I want.) He…ha...ha…

Soon he hears Ryuk's voice to show up in his room out of the blue.

 **Ryuk:** You've taken quite a liking to it.

 **Light:** Ahhh!

It did scare him to fall down, and soon calming himself down again in seconds.

 **Ryuk:** No reason to act surprised. I am the Shinigami Ryuk. That used to be my notebook. Judging by your laughter, you've already figured out that what you have is no ordinary notebook.

Light gets back up to see Ryuk coming. He didn't look scared at all.

 **Light:** Shinigami. A God of Death, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. In fact, Ryuk, I've been waiting for you.

 **Ryuk:** Oh?

 **Light:** I've already figured out that this Death Note I found is real. It didn't take me long. And now that I've witnessed the proof of its power, I only feel more confident what I'm gonna do.

 **Ryuk:** That's interesting. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made their way into the human world in the past, but you are the first to have written this many names. Look at how many people you've killed in only five days. Most are reluctant to write this much.

That he did to Ryuk's surprise.

 **Light:** I've already prepared myself, Ryuk. I used the notebook even though I knew it belonged to a Shinigami. And now that Shinigami has come, so what'll happen to me? You're here to take my soul, right?

Not really, this was much different.

 **Ryuk:** Hmm? What do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not gonna do anything to you.

 **Light:** Huh?

 **Ryuk:** The notebook becomes part of the human realm from the very moment it touches the earth. In other words, the notebook is now yours.

 **Light:** This is mine?

 **Ryuk:** If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. But if you give it away, I'd have no choice but to erase your memories of the notebook.

So there are 'of course' more rules about the book and such that Ryuk tells Light about.

 **Light:** So then you are saying I can use the Death note all I want and won't be punished?

 **Ryuk:** Let's just say this: You will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used the notebook. And when it's your time to die, it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note. Be warned any human who's used the Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity. That's all. Ha, ha, ha...Now you have something to look forward to after you die.

So if Light gives up on the book, Ryuk will make him lose his memories of it or when the time comes that Light dies the normal life time way then he'll write his name down to kill him. Guess he wants to hang out just for the fun of it, and nothing more. Light's Mother knocks on the door, thought to see Ryuk, not her but him instead.

 **Mom:** Light?

 **Ryuk:** It'll be all right. Answer it.

And so he does as she doesn't see Ryuk at all.

 **Light:** What is it?

 **Mom:** I thought you'd like some apples. The neighbor's brought them over for us. Why on earth is it so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eyesight.

Light's Mother gives her son some apples to eat. For Light was confused on why she couldn't see or hear Ryuk.

 **Light:** (What's going on? Mom can't see him?)

Once she leaves the room, Ryuk explains that part to Light.

 **Ryuk:** That notebook you found originally belonged to me. And since you're now using it, you are the only one who's able to see me. And of course my voice can only be heard by you. In other words, the Death Note is the bond between Light the human and Ryuk the Shinigami. Mmm. Yum!

Ryuk eats an apple for he loves apples.

 **Light:** I just have one more question I wanna ask you. Why was I chosen for this? Hey, are you even listening?

He was still eating.

 **Ryuk:** Apples in the human world are worth the trip. What's the best way to describe these? Juicy?

 **Light:** Just answer my question.

 **Ryuk:** Ha, I didn't choose you. Don't you see this is all just an accident? You actually thought you were chosen because you're so smart or something? Don't be so vain. It just happened to fall around here and you just happened to pick it up. And that's all there is to it. That's why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in the human world.

So besides the words being in Japanese, was also in English for Light huh? Just happened by luck for him then.

 **Light:** Then why did you drop it in the first place? You even wrote down specific instructions. So don't try to tell me this was an accident.

Yeah, why?

 **Ryuk:** You are asking me why? I did it 'cause I was bored.

 **Light:** You were bored?

He was bored? That's all? More explaining.

 **Ryuk:** The truth is a Shinigami haven't got much to do these days. Most of the time we're either taking naps or gambling. If you take the time to write names in your Death Note, the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another Shinigami, it'd be pointless because they wouldn't die. And since we live in the Shinigami realm, it brings us no amusement to kill those in the human world either. So I figured I'd have more fun if I came down here myself. Anyway, I'm surprised at how many names you've written. But I wanna know why you only wrote the cause of death for that guy who was hit by the truck.

So you can make up deaths of a person's name written down too?

 **Light:** If you don't write down the cause of death, the victim dies of a heart attack. And that's probably the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk.

 **Ryuk:** Huh?

 **Light:** You see; I've already exhausted the list of the world's major criminals. And eventually I'm gonna get rid of them all.

 **Ryuk** : What's the point of doing that?

 **Light:** It's only a matter of time before people figure out that these criminals are being eliminated by someone. I want the world to know of my existence; that there's someone out there passing righteous judgment on the wicked.

Okay, now Light has lost it big time to do something like this. True, but still…killing? That's too much even for Ryuk to finding that out.

 **Ryuk:** Why even bother? What are you trying to achieve by passing judgment on them? I mean, why do you care?

They were both bored, but Light had his reason, even for having a good world with Haruka to try to win over.

 **Light:** Because I've been bored, too. I wasn't ready to believe it at first. But it's obvious now. There is something about the death note itself that makes humans want to try it out at least once.

Going back to what happened a few days ago, Light was freaking out after testing the book and killing two guys with it during a rain storm and aiding Haruka. For she was fine working and going back home afterwards, he was scared at first from using it.

 **Light:** (I killed them both. I really... I killed two men. Those were human lives. It won't be overlooked. Besides, who am I to pass judgment on others?)

He stops to be changing his mind on one important thing.

 **Light:** (No, no, wait, maybe I'm wrong. This is exactly what I've been thinking about lately. This world is rotten. And those who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to do it, so why not me? Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul, it's worth it. Because the world can't go on like this. I wonder...what if someone else had picked up this notebook, is there anyone out there other than me who'd be willing to eliminate the vermin from the world? If I don't do it, then who will?)

During school time too Light knows that he thinks he was doing the right thing, he wasn't.

 **Light:** (That's just it, there's no one. But I can do it. In fact, I'm the only one who can. I'll do it. Using the death note, I'll change the world. For me to become a God, for everyone's future, my family, and Haruka…)

And so Light begins writing down other bad people names to kill in the note book to be filling the names up. From TV and internet, he wrote them all the bad guys down to die from heart attacks in their cells, escaping from the cops, and saving many lives in time. Even Haruka started to hear all about it to be writing it all up on her end and hacking from her laptop for her own profile to holding on to back at her apartment. Some of the bad people die from falling off of buildings too looking like a suicide; and some through a glass window to their deaths as well, makes sense now. For Haruka started to put the pieces together of the biker gang's death wasn't an accident for the rest was going on as well to figure out on her end.

 **Haruka:** What's going on here…? This whole thing…This can't be for real. Can it?

Back at Light's place to continue with his story…

 **Light** : At first I wrote the names of the worst criminals I can think of, like I was cleaning up the world one name at a time, so that eventually no one will ever do anything evil again. And while the truly guilty ones who deserve to be punished for their crimes die of heart attacks, the people who are less guilty but who still make trouble for others will slowly be erased through disease and accidental death. Then, and only then, the world will start moving in the right direction. It'll be a new world free of injustice and populated by people who I've judged to be honest, kind and hardworking. Like Haruka Todou, someone I know very dear. I almost lost her, but I saved her life. I can do it again for her; I will make her into my Goddess one day to join me to understand this faith that I'm doing. The right thing.

Yep, he has totally lost it. Like Haruka would go out with Light now.

 **Ryuk:** But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left.

 **Light:** Huh? I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm a hardworking honor student who's considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest. And I...I will become the god of this new world.

So part of him is being normal, while the other is becoming a God of madness in his world and the rest to have Haruka by his side. Ryuk already likes this.

 **Ryuk:** (It's just as I thought. Humans are so interesting.)

From that, seems that Light has the power to change the world, a bit too much for Ryuk's enjoyment to be watching this whole thing on how it all turns out, freaky…Back at Haruka's place, as she was studying on her end about the many mysterious deaths that happened in the past week was nothing but a disease, terrorist, or a mess up cult, she knows that someone was doing it all that was inhuman indeed. Not even the cops, the FBI, or the government can't figure this one out. But she could, and so does her imaginary friend of her doll that she can hear and see talking and no one else being Ferdie himself. For the two are a lot alike to understand each other. Poor girl had a sad life, huh? The fox looks at the computer screen with Haruka.

 **Ferdie** : Hmm…Mysterious death happening to some criminals the possible ones to worse ones. This is very odd, isn't it, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** Yes. Yes it is…

Haruka tries not to think about the other night that she escaped from the biker gang for one to die in front of her.

 **Ferdie:** Good thing this stranger is doing all of this. Witch craft or something. I don't know! Haruka! Good deed or not, we need to solve this ourselves. He could hurt others from work, your school, or your friend. Or maybe the man that's your true love.

Haruka knows that for she begins working from hacking away and to be typing really fast to begin solving a case of her life time besides writing novels.

 **Haruka:** You're right.

 **Ferdie:** Of course I am, Haruka. We're the same to be teaming up on everything. If we do anything, then we can do this. You and me and no one else.

A quick flashback when Haruka was happy with her family, her, her mother, father, and a real pet fox…Until the house was being burned before the poor girl's eyes from long ago, to visiting her parents graveyard, and having Light Yagami as a friend growing up, to be working alone as a novelist on a children's book of her pet fox name Ferdie. What does her past really mean? Seems that Haruka hates from this whole idea 'not knowing it was Light's doing just yet', she can solve things to be doing this one as well.

 **Haruka:** Yes, you and I working together, Ferdie. We can do this.

Begins doing her part alone but still having a good life to be hiding it from others to know but Haruka herself and her friend. Also thinking about the ribbon that the real love of her life time to find to leave it to her, she will find him one day to start working and being strong, to soon find him. Don't worry; we'll know more about her past little by little later on.

 **Ferdie:** For the world, friends, and the man of your dreams…Let's solve this case.

Haruka smiles a little, not much to do unless something nice comes her way.

 **Haruka:** Yes, let's.

As the days go by, and without either Light or Haruka not noticing one another's secrets the story begins with a strangest thing to ever happen in the human world…

To be continued…


	2. Confrontation

Death Note#2 Confrontation

I guess that since Light found the Death Note 'which can kill anyone if you write their names down and cause of death' by a Shinigami name Ryuk to have some fun, he thinks he'll become a brand new God in changing things and saving lives from the wicked. He's a monster! With a good career in his life, a good family, and upsets with a lonely woman name Haruka to having a talking doll-like fox name Ferdie to have a feeling that the deaths weren't normal, but amiss was going on. Looks like the two quietly investigate for Haruka can hack into things well to being smart too like Light to solving this mess. For now, the two go on with their normal lives 'without knowing what was going on to one another' like going to school and working. So during the night time, Haruka hacks in on the reports of the many mysterious deaths that have been going on so far. To her, it wasn't so easy to look up on.

 **Haruka: (** Alright. I'm in…)

With Haruka using some goggles for her laptop to type, click, copy down, and write down to save on her hard drive, she was good. Getting lots of profiles left by some of the cops reporting in so far just popping up so many different windows showing all the details she could look up on. She was good…Ferdie points out and, says, and tells Haruka on what to do next.

 **Ferdie:** Try a few of those.

She clicks on them to sort them out at a time in order to started reading all about it.

 **Haruka:** Okay. From a week ago, this article says that a man name Kurou Otoharada died from a heart attack from holding many people as hostages of a daycare center. As for the biker gang members who try hurting me…The leader Takuo Shibuimaru was killed from an oncoming truck that ran him over out of nowhere.

 **Ferdie:** Those people were very mean!

With Ferdie growling at that person for Haruka was lucky to be alright after that event, she spotted something from the camera view of the traffic street to look up on. She notices something.

 **Haruka** : Hang on…How did a huge vehicle like a truck just show up out of nowhere? The same with so many people committing some crimes to die by suicides just like that…And many bad ones to die with so many heart attacks.

Haruka checks any signs or reports about strange things being affected, but nothing.

 **Haruka:** No illness, terrorist attacks, or a super hero. So how are these deaths to the bad people are kept on happening?

Ferdie agrees with Haruka about that part.

 **Ferdie:** It couldn't be magic or something? What do you think, Haruka?

No matter how much and how hard that Haruka can hack into something and open on more things, she has nothing for the time being for her to wait until more updates are posted up from the local police station in Japan real soon, so she saves everything for the time being.

 **Ferdie:** We can do this, Haruka.I know we can do this, we always do.

For now, Haruka goes to sleep with Ferdie by her side in her bed to call it a night. They won't give up now or ever until they can solve the strange things that's been going on from the many mysterious deaths. For Ferdie gives Haruka good words to keep on going no matter what.

 **Haruka:** I know, Ferdie, we will.

I hope there's a reason why Ferdie only comes to life for Haruka to hear and see her than no one else can not…And so the next day, both her and Light were in school to carrying on with their daily lives like nothing was going on at all to neither of them. The teacher does the work for 'some' of the students to be paying attention at all.

（classroom）

 **TEACHER** : He found himself overwhelmed with happiness and satisfaction, knowing that at long last his dream had finally come true.

During class, a few other kids talk to one another.

 **GIRL** : I have no idea of what he was thinking, coming to my house, but I am so through with him.

 **BOY** : Seriously? So what happened with your Dad after that?

While Light was writing down some of the things, the teacher calls him up to read again, while Haruka listens on her end while thinking about something else to be writing down. For she can do that and pay attention very well.

 **TEACHER** : All right. Then, Yagami?

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

 **TEACHER** : Please recite this line for us.

 **LIGHT** : Sure.

Light gets up from his desk to begin reading the following line from in his book.

 **Light** : Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed, both by the magnitude of his achievement and by the joy and happiness that were brought to him.

Then Light sits back down, for his teacher knows that he does well in class.

 **TEACHER** : That was very well-done. But I'm not surprised, of course. Absolutely flawless. Very good.

He seems too happy for Haruka to notices, for Ryuk 'since he couldn't be seen by anyone just hangs around the class room'.

 **TEACHER** : Well then. I'll leave it at that for today.

The bells rings for school to end for today for Haruka to hurry up for work with Ferdie to carry around again. Still wish that she had friends to talk to in seeing everyone but her didn't had many.

 **BOY** : So you got...

Ryuk felt really bored today.

 **RYUK** : I thought it would never end. How do you do this every day? It's so boring here. Hey, where are you going?

Ryuk follows Light outside of the school to talk to him, he had to whisper so he wouldn't look like a fool in public.

 **RYUK** : Hey, Light, are you listening to me?

 **LIGHT** : Don't talk to me. Unlike you, people can still hear me when I talk out loud.

 **RYUK** : Heh, well, aren't you boring.

Light passes by a few of his pals to say a quick hello and then a good-bye.

 **BOY** : Hey, what's up, Light? We were just gonna head down…

 **LIGHT** : Sorry. I'm a little busy today.

Though Ryuk knew that Light didn't have anything to do but to write in the Death Note yet again.

 **RYUK** : You don't have anything to do. Aren't you just gonna go home and hang out in your room as usual?

Light didn't seem to care.

 **LIGHT** : What are you talking about? Of course I have something to do. Yes. Something very important.

Before going home, he sees Haruka walking to work for Light to see a flower bushes to picking one out to give to her. Surprising her, Ferdie didn't like it. Thinking to this fox that Light wasn't her true love at all to protecting his friend.

 **Haruka:** Light? Is this…?

 **Light** : For you? Yes it is. I was worried about you the other night. I'm so glad to see that you're safe.

Seems that Light was serious about that part, Haruka just smiles and takes the flower to hold on to.

 **Haruka:** Thank you. I need to go now. See you later then.

 **Light:** See you later, Haruka.

Ryuk sees Light liking Haruka a lot.

 **Ryuk:** So she's Haruka Todou. You like her.

Ryuk laughs.

 **Light:** Of course. Someone dear growing up during my childhood, like I said before, I will make Haruka a goddess by my side real soon.

As Haruka makes it to the building in time, Ferdie throws the flower out of her hands.

 **Haruka:** Ferdie.

 **Ferdie:** That so call friend of yours is not your type, Haruka! Trust me!

 **Haruka:** We're just friends. Please don't be a worry wart.

 **Ferdie:** I'm just looking out for you!

The two work hard yet again, as they keep the laptop updated for Haruka and Ferdie to look up on later on. Meanwhile, back at Light's house as he writes more names to killing more bad guys in his Death Note from the radio or on TV. For he was good in doing all of this, I mean way to good. Looks like Haruka will get more reports sooner than she thinks.

（Light's room）

 **TV announcer** : There was more violence across the city today. Another stabbing. This time at a restaurant in the heart of the Kabuki-cho district of Shinjuku, following...

While Light does his part, Ryuk was lying on his bed while eating an apple.

 **RYUK** : Hey, Light. I'm talking to you.

 **LIGHT** : What is it?

 **RYUK** : Why are you working so hard?

 **LIGHT** : I can't afford to waste any time. I have a very small window to write names in this notebook.  
I only have from when I get home from school until I go to bed. I still need to sleep so I can maintain my average and stay at the top of my class. Obviously I can't be sleeping in class, plus there's all the studying at home and at cram school. I can't let myself get too tired. It will start to affect my health and my mental performance. If I'm serious about trying to create an ideal world that's free from evil, then I need to make the most of my time. I got very lucky saving Haruka in time from those motorcycle gang; I need to protect her more. She must be scared going out on her own.

Still thinking about the woman that he cares about…Someone from outside tries opening the door being Light's little sister Sayu who wanted to talk to her brother.

 **SAYU** : Huh? Weird. Hey, Light, what's going on? Why is your door locked?

 **LIGHT** : It's Sayu. What is it?

 **SAYU** : Can you help me with my homework?

 **LIGHT** : Er. Yeah. OK.

Light puts the Death Note in his draw and unlocks the door to let Sayu in.

 **SAYU** : We're doing quadratic equations in math. Sorry to interrupt. I know you're studying right now. But I'm like the only person in my class who doesn't get this stuff. Thanks so much.

 **LIGHT** : No problem.

At least from Haruka that Light was nice to have around in his life to keep safe, the same with his family. With Sayu sits near his desk, Ryuk gives Light a little warning.

 **RYUK** : I'd be careful if I were you. If anyone else touches that notebook you've got hidden in the drawer right now, they will be able to see me, too.

Light didn't know t hat part…Yeah, until now.

 **LIGHT** : (Huh? He waits till now to mention that important detail? Damn Shinigami.)

 **SAYU** : What's wrong? Are you all right?

Lights tries to act normal around his sister.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm? It's nothing. So, what exactly don't you understand? What are you stuck on?

 **SAYU** : Er...well...I think all of it.

(ICPO)

Elsewhere outside of Japan, a hug building of the cops and such call the ICPO…There were a group of men all talking about the vent of strange killing that's been going on that they don't know about of a serious murder on their hands. With agreement, arguments, and many questioning going on it was just too crazy. That place was the strongest force to stopping any bad guys, well for Haruka can hack into the place without being detected very well, so she was fine doing this in solving murder mysteries all the time.

 **MAN 1** : There've been fifty-two deaths that we're aware of and that's just in the past week.

 **MAN 2** : Every single one of them involved a heart attack.

 **MAN 1** : They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or who were wanted by police for outstanding crimes. And I think it's safe to say there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for.

 **MAN 2** : In which case the death toll could be well over one hundred.

Seems that three men have a long talk about this matter with one of the cop members, while the others start to question the rest on their end. As two other cops did too – Soichiro Yagami 'yep who was Light's father and he's a cop' and his partner Touta Matsuda listen in. Wow…He's cute. :D

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, morning, chief. They started the meeting without you.

 **SOICHIRO** : That's fine. I had to take an urgent call from headquarters.

Continuing on with the talk, for some agree with the bad people being killed for some parts, while others didn't like it at all.

 **MAN 1** : At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing executions sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn't...

 **MAN 2** : Why should it matter whether it's a criminal or someone innocent? Last time I checked, murder was still murder.

 **MAN 3** : It's still too early to consider these a homicide.

 **MAN 2** : Then how did all these people have heart attacks at the exact same time? That's not coincidence. It's murder.

 **MAN 1** : You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people in different locations.

Seems that it keeps being thrown back many more times over and over again.

 **MAN 3** : We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot that's been carried out by a large organization.

 **MAN 1** : If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA.

 **MAN 2** : I dare you to say that again!

One person tries calming everyone down in time.

 **MAN 4** : Now, now. This is not the time to be joking around. We need to confirm that these are indeed homicide and not coincidences.

 **MAN 2** : How?

 **MAN 3** : Autopsy results show that in all of these cases the victims died of a sudden heart attack.

 **MAN 1** : Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we can learn.

 **MAN 4** : Absolutely. If these peopled been shot or stabbed, at least we'd have something to go on.

Soon, someone speaks up to bring out one person in solving this case without any trouble at all to never lose once.

 **MAN 5** : If that's the case, it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L.

That's where the room goes completely silence. Seems that everyone knew the mysterious detective name L, well not for Matsuda who will soon learn more.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh Chief. What's this L they're talking about?

 **SOICHIRO** : Right. I forgot that it's your first time at this conference. We don't know L's real name or whereabouts. In fact we still don't even know what he looks like. However he's managed to solve every case he's ever taken on. And he's tackled some of the greatest mysteries this world has ever known.  
He hides in the shadows, but he is the best of the best. Our last resort, our trump card.

Wow, from what Soichiro just said about this L person, he must be that good. Though not knowing what he really looks like, what else is there about him?

 **MAN 2** : But I've heard this L is extremely arrogant. I understand he'd only take on cases that he's personally interested in.

 **MAN 3** : That's exactly right. Besides, we don't even know how to contact him.

 **WATARI** : L is already on the move.

Soon appearing on the stage was L's partner in a coat and hat to hiding his face name Watari. That was fast!

 **WATARI** : Gentlemen. L has already begun his investigation into these incidents.

 **MAN 1** : Watari.

Again, everyone knows of this Watari person without knowing his true face either but what he wears and Matsuda to learn about him too.

 **MATSUDA** : Ha? Who's that?

 **SOICHIRO** : That man's the only known person who can contact L. Nobody knows his true identity either.

 **WATARI** : Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates.

Once the room was quiet again, Watari opens up a laptop with a letter 'L' on it to the big screen to being shown. For only a voice was heard being L himself and nothing else for all of the cops to be listening in.

 **L** : Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L.

Seems that Ferdie reports to Haruka about the cops' updates on her laptop to alerting her quietly while trying to finish up working to look it up after she was done.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka…Look…

She sees it…Back outside at some old building where Light goes to for Ryuk to wonder why he wanted to be in a place like this.

 **RYUK** : What are we doing here anyway? I don't understand why we are sneaking around this dump. Tell me.

Seems that Light was making something huge in a bathroom for in case anyone in his family tries seeing it, he would have to burn it. Wow, he's way too smart there.

 **LIGHT** : Isn't it obvious? You told me that anyone who touches the Death Note will be able to see you.  
I can't afford to carry something this dangerous with me anymore. Up until now, I thought that if my family ever saw the notebook, I can tell them I was keeping the records of various criminals in preparation for becoming a detective one day. But I'm walking a very fine line right now. I don't want to think about it, but if I make one mistake, I might end up killing my own family.

Way too good…L back at the building started talking for Haruka to listen in from her headphone set and Ferdie joining in while still working, she was too good on things as well.

 **L** : The difficulty of this case lies on its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world.  
You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency.

This surprises Souichiro and Matsuda to hear about.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Huh? What? Why Japan in particular?

 **L** : Whether this guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a strong possibility that they are Japanese. And even if they are not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan.

Is that so? L does have a point there.

 **Souichiro** : What is all this based on?

 **L** : Why Japan, you ask? I think I will be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit.

 **Souichiro** : A direct confrontation?

 **L** : At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan.

Really? Hmm…Back at Light's place, for his draw was all set to keeping the Death Note safe on what he just made.

 **LIGHT** : That was easier to make than I thought it'd be.

 **RYUK** : Ha. Does that mean you were able to hide the notebook?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. I hid it right here in this drawer.

 **RYUK** : But it doesn't seem to be particularly well hidden. You left the key in the lock.

That's true, but I bet there was more to it since Light didn't look so worried about it.

 **LIGHT** : That's the whole point. I intentionally left the key in the most noticeable place I could think of.

Light shows the draw being open to have a diary only that was inside.

 **RYUK** : Isn't that just a regular diary?

 **LIGHT** : That's what it is. I'm guessing that once most people find the diary inside my desk, that'll probably satisfy their curiosity. But the real key is this.

Light shows Ryuk a normal looking pen with a lot more to it.

 **Light:** Just an everyday item you'd expect to find lying around on my desk. A regular ball-point pen, and all I need is this part.

 **RYUK** : So that's the key?

Light takes the pen as it appears to being the real key. And the hole underneath the draw itself?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. If you look closely, you'll find there's a small hole underneath the drawer. Then you just insert this…

He uses the pen to lift up the bottom of the draw to show a hidden one that Light made where the Death Note was hiding in. Awesome! I guess…

 **RYUK** : Aha. A fake bottom. The diary would distract most people so I doubt anyone will find it.

 **LIGHT** : But that's not all.

 **RYUK** : Hmm?

Wait, there was more? This will be hard for me to explain so listen to Light and try picturing it.

 **LIGHT** : Even if someone figures out there's a fake base, I've set things up so that there's no way they could get their hands on the notebook. You see, once the ink reservoir is inserted, it accesses an insulator, preventing the flow of electricity around the circuit. When the fake base of the drawer's put back, this piece of rubber also prevents the flow of electricity. However, if someone were to try and force the bottom of the drawer open, the circuit would connect and now would ignite the gasoline contained in this thin plastic case, instantly setting the notebook on fire. The way I've got it set up, all the evidence will be completely destroyed. If I'm ever questioned, I'd say that I was hiding the real diary, because I didn't want anyone to see it. It sounds like a pretty believable excuse. I mean, it is my diary after all.

And there you have it. Light made a handmade bomb to destroying the Death Note if he has to.

 **RYUK** : I've heard of humans finding Death Notes in the past and typically the biggest problem they had was finding a good place to hide it. But you, Light, you're probably the first to have given it this much thought. Though, it's a pretty risky set up from the look of it. If you make even the slightest mistake, you could be badly burned.

Light was aware but didn't care about the risks.

 **LIGHT** : Risky? You say the strangest thing sometimes, Ryuk. This whole thing has been a risk since the very beginning from the moment I obtained the Death Note. I'm sorry, but compared to that, this doesn't even qualify as a risk to me. In fact, it actually protects me. It all comes down to a choice: Would I prefer to be executed or deal with a little house fire.

Anyways…Outside during the afternoon in down town for lots of people walking all over the place, the big TV on one building reports a news that was going on.

 **ANNOUNCER** : Last night in the West Tokyo penitentiary, Naoki Koro Kitayama, originally sentenced to fifteen years for armed robbery, was reported to have died of a sudden heart attack at the age of 32.  
This is just the most recent death in the steadily growing number of cases involving inmates dying...

Soon there were a few people talking to one another to liking the person killing the bad people and calling him Kira. Like Light becomes a big fan to them.

 **STUDENT 1** : This is unbelievable. Criminals are dropping like flies lately.

 **STUDENT 2** : It's a little scary, but at the same time it's kind of cool.

 **STUDENT 1** : Sure. Just make sure you don't do anything bad.

 **STUDENT 2** : I won't be surprised if the police were behind this.

 **STUDENT 1** : No way. The police don't have that kind of power.

 **STUDENT 2** : Don't you know about him?

 **STUDENT 1** : Huh? About who?

 **STUDENT 2** : Kira. You know, Kira.

 **STUDENT 1** : I wonder who's gonna be killed next.

From texting about it and online as a fan base, Haruka looks it up while hanging around the streets of a café place with Ferdie to look up more about this Kira thing that was going on right now.

 **Haruka:** Kira…?

 **Ferdie:** What's a Kira?

Light looks it up too back at his place to show Ryuk all about it.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuk, you should check this out.

 **RYUK** : Huh?

 **LIGHT** : Web sites like this are popping up everywhere lately.

Light opens up the window website of it that someone made.

 **RYUK** : The legend of Kira the savior. Huh. Sounds pretty cool. Is this about you?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. I think they've taken the name "Kira" from the English word killer. Can't say I'm too happy about that, but it looks like that's the name they've decided to give me. When I search the word Kira, I'm pulling up tons of sites just like this one. The media hasn't picked up on it. They're still calling this a succession of unexplained deaths among the world's most hardened criminals. But the people of the world can already sense that there's something happening. They know there's someone out there passing righteous judgment.

Seems from so many ads posted up there, news, fan made bases, and lots of biggest fans loving Kira 'from Light to being that person', he was happy about it.

 **RYUK** : Oh?

 **LIGHT** : Human beings are like that, Ryuk. Although this would probably never happen in school, let's say that students were asked to discuss whether bad people deserve to die. Well you can bet that everyone will give the politically correct answer.

On what would a little girl would say about it in her school.

 **STUDENT** : It's just wrong to kill people.

 **LIGHT** : That's what they are bound to say. Of course that's the correct response to give, right? Humans are always trying to maintain appearances when they're in public. That's just how we are. But this is how they really feel. Most are too afraid to support me as they're worried about what others would think.  
Many would rather deny my existence. But on the Internet, where you can remain anonymous, support for Kira is growing. Maybe people are afraid to say it out loud, but they all understand what's happening.  
Someone's making the bad guys disappear one by one. Those who have done no wrong are cheering for Kira in their hearts because they have nothing to fear, while those who have done wrong are on the run.  
They are forced to hide from an unknown enemy. This is how it should be. It's perfect. Everything is going just like I planned. And Haruka…She won't have to be afraid anymore. I'll always be there for her. She'll understand Kira's right doing sooner or later. I just know it.

Light felt good just talking about Haruka to have a strange feeling within her at the café for Ferdie to send chills up his spine.

 **Ferdie:** Not a good man thinking about you…

Soon the TV all over the place goes blue to having an emergency news report going on live for Haruka and Ferdie to be watching and hearing all of this as well to hack into on her end.

 **ANNOUNCER** : We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol, ICPO.

Ryuk and Light watch it as well on their end.

 **RYUK** : Hum? What's this?

 **ANNOUNCER** : We now take you live to the ICPO.

The screen turns to someone about to speak up.

 **LIND** : I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L.

 **LIGHT** : What? Who is this guy?

Ferdie and Haruka watch it all to crop from all they could get on their end.

 **Haruka:** L?

Seems that the cops set everything up to watch and see what happens next.

 **SOUICHIRO** : So this is how it all begins.

 **MATSUDA** : But Sir, I don't get it. He's never actually shown his face before, right? Why would he choose to do it now?

 **SOUICHIRO** : It must mean L's serious about this. L, we followed every single one of your orders. Now it's time for you to prove what you said to the ICPO.

Now they could do was to see on what goes on as he makes a live report to Kira being Light himself.

 **LIND** : Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you.

 **RYUK** : He seems certain he'll catch you.

Like that would scared Light at all. He saw this coming to do what must be done if it ever happens, he'll be ready.

 **LIGHT** : Hum. That fool. He'll never find me. He'll have to get this first, and as long as the police don't find it, there won't be any evidence to convict me, which means catching me will be absolutely impossible. Hmm…I anticipated that the police would get involved and that something like this might happen.

So now what…?

 **LIND** : Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil.

And that just made Light very mad. For he was, but not to him thinking he was doing the right thing.

 **LIGHT** : You think I'm evil? I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil. I'm the one who'd become the god of a new world that everyone desires! All those who'd oppose that god, they are the ones who're truly evil!

Light gets his pen out to write down Lind's name on it to soon die in seconds. L. Lind Taylor's name was written really big one page.

 **Light** : I guess you're just too stupid, L. Too bad. This could have been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter. I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching, L...

With five more seconds to go for Light, Ryuk, Haruka, Ferdie, the cops, and everyone else watches…Lind gets killed live on TV.

 **Light** : Five more seconds. Four, three, two, one...

 **LIND** : Oooooh.

And just like that…Lind was dead from a heart attack. For Haruka was shock to see on who she and Ferdie were dealing with being un-normal and that Kira was bad news.

 **Haruka:** He just killed that man live on TV!

Light was laughing after doing that.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha, ha. What's wrong? You got nothing else to say?

As the security team carries Lind's dead body off the set, a letter L shows up on the big screen. For that was a fake L as the real one speaks up for everyone to listen in even for Haruka too.

 **Ferdie:** Another L person…?

 **L** : I had to test this just in case but I, I've never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it.  
Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me.

This shocks Light for not seeing this part coming, Haruka somehow did.

 **LIGHT** : What?

 **Haruka:** So this must be the real L. Incredible…

 **L** : The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals.

I guess that the police force knew about this plan happened for the beginning too. All that Ryuk could do was laugh about this.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha. He got you there.

 **L** ; But I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now try to kill me.

Seems that L really wants to challenge Light 'without knowing that he's Kira'.

 **LIGHT** : You...you bastard.

 **L** : What's wrong? Hurry up!

Even the other cops couldn't believe this was really happening, more like being insane for L to force Light to kill him next if he can.

 **MAN** : What the hell is going on?

 **L** : C'mon. Right now.

Lots of the other people couldn't believe in this either.

 **MAN** : He's really taking this too far. Are you trying to kill yourself, L?

 **WOMAN** : What's going on?

 **MAN** : Look! It's Kira versus L.

 **L** : What are you waiting for? You've got to do it.

 **MAN** : The live broadcast is crazy?

 **L** : Come on! Try to kill me!

 **WOMAN** : This is freaky.

 **MAN** : Amazing.

 **MAN** : Do it, Kira!

 **MAN** : Someone, stop this!

I guess some want Kira to fight back against L, while others didn't like this mess that was going on at all. For Haruka stands up while holding Ferdie in her arms to cheer for L to win this murder case. She's a fan of his work, just never thought that this would happen or never see his face at all, but believes in his wonderful work in solving things.

 **Haruka:** Get Kira! Do it, L!

 **Ferdie:** Go, L, go!

 **L** : What's the matter? Can't you do it?

Seems that all that Light could do was stand there and was very speechless right now.

 **L** : Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all.

Ryuk laughs to be enjoying this.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

 **L** : So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks that won't be necessary. I now know where you are.

Makes sense how Haruka could hack into the TV station to see for herself.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. This L guy is pretty good.

So L was on the Kira thing from the very beginning after killing the first two people since it all started.

 **L** : The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but, in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I'm able to sentence you to death.

I really love this L guy! He's way too good. For Haruka smiles with joy and a sparkle in her eyes to admire L's work even if she can't see him in person, like she has a crush on him. Thinking that might be her true love who stopped the criminal who murder her family from long ago.

 **Haruka:** L…So cool.

For Ferdie didn't mind Haruka liking L to date him if she could. Now that Souichiro, Matsuda, and everyone else now have a chance in getting Kira with L's help after all.

 **MATSUDA** : L has certainly lived up to his reputation.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Uh, huh. He proved that Kira exists, that the deaths were murders and that he's here in Japan.

But that's not all…

 **L** : Naturally I'm very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira.

So with a microphone to hiding L's voice and a camera to use and can hack in, seems that he wants to stop Kira and beat him no matter what. The broadcast ends after that. So now what will Light do after all of that mess? Well, from the looks of it Light being nervous, but he will win this too.

 **LIGHT** : Really. He's going to sentence me to death? Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L.

And the strange game was on…

 **RYUK** : Each of them has to hunt down the other without knowing the other's name or face. And the first one whose identity is revealed will die. Humans are so much fun.

For Haruka will do her part in finding Kira too in her way to solving things and Ferdie too, to aid L no matter what as the two headed out.

 **Haruka:** Ferdie, looks like L needs all the help in this he can get.

With the two calling it a day to heading back home together for Haruka will be brave and Ferdie supporting her…

 **Ferdie:** But of course!

It was going to be something else here. L vs. Light Yagami as Kira, who will win though?

 **LIGHT** : L...

 **L** : Kira...

 **Light & L**: I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you.

 **Light** : I am...

 **L** : I am…

 **Light and L** : Justice!

Just who is L and what does he really look like…? More to know later on next time.

To be continued…


	3. Dealings

Death Note#3 Dealings

Well, after that special TV broadcast, seems that Light will stop L as he will too in finding out whom Kira is. So during the night time at the building of the task force headquarters, Souichiro, with Matsuda, a lot of other police guys, and Watari as L was online to be listening in on what to do next. Things were about to get very serious. As back at Haruka's apartment she and Ferdie both listen in from hacking into the station. From headphone sets, goggles, her laptop, and every update set up – all was good. Now all she needed to do next was to break in with a secret code of hers to enter.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, the code.

 **Haruka:** Now going inside the system from within the task force headquarters in aiding L.

She does it by typing in something to phrasing the words like some type of password.

 **Haruka: '** The world is like a flower. Once bloom every spring time until it dies in the fall or hides out in the winter time until it fully blooms again. Nature is life and I am one of them.'

And it worked, they were in.

 **Haruka:** I'm in. Time to listen and see what we can gather to stopping Kira.

The meeting begins at the place right now.

（Task force headquarters）

 **SOUICHIRO** : All right. Let's start with the tip line reports.

One member reads it out loud for the others to listen in name Kanzo Mogi.

 **MAN** : Yes, sir. Up to this point we've received 3029 responses about the murders via telephone and e-mail. Most of these have been curious citizens' and prank calls, but there are 14 people who claimed to either know Kira or who have seen him. All 14 accounts were followed up on and carefully documented.  
However, nobody could provide any information that wasn't already publicly available.  
And lastly this week there were additional twenty-one people who called in claiming to be Kira. We didn't wanna rule anything out. So we followed standard procedure and created files for all 21 of them.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Uh huh. All right. On to the victim reports.

The other cop member speaks up next to saying the rest while L listens.

 **MAN** : Yes, sir. Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death of each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on week days local time with 68% of them occurring between 8 p.m. and12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appeared to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week.

Then he says this after Haruka has everything down that she needed to hear.

 **L** : That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student.

Right on the dot on one part in being right that catches Souichiro's attention the most, even Haruka's.

 **Haruka:** A student?

 **Ferdie:** It better not be anyone we know of that's a murderer!

Not that Haruka knows of anyone who barely knows her, for the only friends she had was Ferdie and Light and no one else since she's been picked on a lot even at work too.

 **L** : Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure. We're dealing with the individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still I recommend you reexamine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility.  
I believe that's the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please continue with your report.

Getting back to the matter at hand.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hm. Oh right. Does anyone else have something they'd like to add?

Matsuda had something to say about it.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah, yes, sir.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What is it, Matsuda?

He gets up to say something.

 **MATSUDA** : Um. Well I'm not saying this to support Kira, or to condone the murders, but in the last few days throughout the world, but especially here in Japan, we've observed the dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well, I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen. Anything else?

 **MATSUDA** : No.

Well, he did get something right about it and then sits back down.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well that about sums up our report for today. L.

 **L** : Thank you everyone. I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet, I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular I want to know if photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. I leave it to you.

After that meeting, seems things are about to get much busier for the cops. For Haruka had what she needed before something would find that something was up, but not tracing her down.

 **Haruka:** If this is enough to get about Kira's work of killing people, this will be my toughest case to handle.

Somehow, someone was seeing that someone was listening in by luck, but to whom…? As Souichiro was stretching his body after that meeting, Matsuda joins with his partner.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ah…ah...

 **MATSUDA** : Chief!

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm?

Matsuda hands Souichiro something to drink, such late nighters they were.

 **MATSUDA** : You look like you could use one of these. Sleeping much?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ah. Thank you. That'll do the trick. I feel all these late nights are starting to take their toll.

Matsuda had to say something to Souichiro on his mistakes from earlier.

 **MATSUDA** : About what I said earlier at the meeting. Well, now that I think about it, I'm sure everyone already knew that. I wanted to apologize.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What on earth are you talking about? Nobody says it'll be easy to speak the truth, but it has to be done. Especially when it is something that isn't easy to say.

 **MATSUDA** : Ha?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Having said that, if you had gone on to say that we should commend Kira for doing such a great job of reducing violent crime, and then yes, I might have a little problem with that.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, no. No, I wouldn't. That would never happen.

He was only kidding.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ha, ha, ha. I'm just kidding.

Between their work and L's, Haruka writes down and types all that she can gather up too.

 **Haruka: (** Whether Kira's doing the right thing in stopping bad guys or not…I feel like he must be stopped. L would've wanted that very much.)

Back at Light's place, he was helping out Sayu doing her homework again as Ryuk was hanging around and watching.

 **SAYU** : I knew I can count on you, Light.

 **LIGHT** : Hey, so do you think you're ready to try a few on your own now?

 **SAYU** : Huh? Yeah. I guess so.

The door bell goes off for they knew who it was.

 **Sayu:** Oh, sounds like Dad's home.

The Mother answers it to letting Souichiro back home to rest for now.

 **SACHIKO** : Welcome home, dear.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Thank you.

 **SAYU** : He's home really early today.

Sayu goes down stairs to see her father first.

 **LIGHT** : Hey, why don't you at least try the last problem by yourself?

 **SAYU** : I will, but maybe after dinner.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah, right.

Ryuk then says something to Light since he was alone in the room right now.

 **RYUK** : Helping your sister with her homework, you sure are relaxed.

 **LIGHT** : Of course. If the police try to come after me, I'm pretty confident I've got something that'll give me the advantage.

Light then goes down stairs too to say hi to his Father. This is so awkward here…

 **Light:** Hey, glad you can join us for dinner. You hungry, Dad?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yeah. It's been a long day.

The entire family ate dinner together for Ryuk to wait for Light to being done.

 **Souichiro:** So, Light, tell me how are your studies going?

 **LIGHT** : Hmm? Everything is Okay, I guess.

 **SAYU** : Whatever. He's at the top of his class. My big brother is a genius.

 **SACHIKO** : That's my son we're all proud of you, Light.

Since Light knows that his own father was working on the Kira case, he won't try killing him with the other cops, would he?

 **LIGHT** : Is everything okay, Dad? You look tired.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yeah. I'm not able to say too much about it, but this case I'm working on now is really tough.

Ryuk gets it already later on in Light's room.

 **RYUK** : I see. Well, well. Daddy's a policeman. And that must be the reason why you're so confident?

Light can keep track on the police's work too on his computer.

 **LIGHT** : That's right. It's easy for me to hack into Dad's computer we're on a home network so I can copy the files I need without leaving a trace. This way I can keep track of their investigation. Here we go.

He enters in to see what was up. Lots of profiles were posted up, that Haruka got those many copies on her end, Light does the same.

 **LIGHT** : Well, isn't that interesting? Looks like the police are already beginning to suspect a student.

 **RYUK** : He, he, he. I guess that means you are in trouble.

Light wasn't scare of this.

 **LIGHT** : If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. That sound right to you, Ryuk?

 **RYUK** : So, what's your point?

 **LIGHT** : In other words, if I write heart attacks as the cause of death, and then I should be able to write down all the details including time of death afterward, shouldn't I? Looks like I will be able to provide you with more entertainment now.

Whatever Light has in mind for another plan of his, it can't be good at all. The next day, Light goes on his normal life in school, to talking to Haruka a lot in defending her from bullies of jealous girls. As she was working too and at school, to keeping track of the deaths going on by Kira's doing. From dying from heart attacks in jail cells, the other was playing sports for Light and Haruka with swimming lesson and defense class. Also another one dying in front of the other inmates in seconds.

 **VICTIMS** : Oooooh!

 **OFFICER** : Inmate 148, what's wrong? Snap out of it!

While having lunch for Light to spending more time with Haruka and Ferdie still hating him, more bad guys are dead in jail even the ones in the cafeteria. During the time, Light tries making a move on Haruka.

 **Haruka:** I'm glad I'm not a bad guy.

 **Light:** Like you are. Haruka, you're the greatest woman in this school.

 **Haruka:** How so? All I do is get bullied. I have no friends. Well…You, Light, and Ferdie here are the only ones.

Haruka hugs Ferdie in her arms for she hated being alone.

 **Light:** Listen, Haruka, you're wonderful.

Light was telling the truth to her in every word.

 **Haruka:** But the other girls are much more beautiful than I am.

 **Light:** They have nothing that you have. Smarts, beauty, kindness…If this Kira character ever hurt you or try to, I swear on my life…I would protect you.

 **Haruka:** You're just saying that…

Light holds Haruka's hands.

 **Ferdie:** Ah! Back it up, Romeo! Hands off!

 **Light:** Haruka, I mean it. Is like you're the only woman who truly understands me.

Haruka smiles for she was glad that Light and his family were good friends to her.

 **Haruka:** Yes, you're right. Having a friend is wonderful. Thank you, Light.

Light still go hurt just hearing Haruka say that he was a 'friend' to her.

 **Haruka:** Someday I will find my true love that saved me. That…I know it sounds weird to be saying this too, but… I am in love.

So says Ferdie as well by defending his best friend.

 **Ferdie:** More like a crush. So she's taken, mister!

 **Light:** Wait. In love? Do you know who?

Light needed to know. If it wasn't him, then who was it?

 **Haruka:** I knew we never met yet, but I know that someday, we will. Like we have a gift to use in solving mysterious and such like the Kira case going on. I'm in love with L.

 **Light: (** L? Why him of all people!? Why not me!? What does she see in him!?)

Ryuk laughs and Ferdie shuns Light for it was his lost to getting Haruka to fall for him. Ouch.

 **Ryuk:** You got burned.

Light was mad to make a fist and his hands to bleed a bit from putting so much pressure on it, he plays along for the time being. For he will save his true love being Haruka to be his and no one else's.

 **Haruka:** So I got you, your family, Ferdie, and L to look after me. My true love. You're right, Light, I'm glad to have people like you.

 **Light:** What are friends for? Just as long as you're happy, then I'm happy too. Just don't hesitate to come to me if you need any help, okay?

 **Haruka:** I'll try to.

For that, Haruka seems happy about this. Not to Light though. Once he was alone in a room, in anger he kicks the door to be making a loud sound. Oh, boy…Back at headquarters, the cops report to Souichiro about the more deaths that was still happening.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What? I don't believe this. Another 23 victims yesterday? Are these confirmed?

 **MAN** : Y-yes.

 **SOUICHIRO** : The day before there were another 23 victims. He's killing one-off, every hour on the hour.

Looks like Light can make a date and time on when and where into killing the bad guys at without doing anything in the Death Note to do the rest for him once it's all written down.

 **MAN 1** : Considering that this new pattern has been going on for two weekdays, it does punch some holes in that theory that the suspect is a student.

 **MAN 2** : Maybe not. Anybody can skip two days a school.

L says something about that.

 **L** : You're missing the point.

 **MAN** : Huh?

 **L** : It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves. Why every hour and why are all these victims in prisons where they should be discovered immediately. Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death.

Again, L has a good point for Haruka to keep getting everything down that she can get on her end.

 **L:** But something is not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira might be a student, the pacing of the killings changed. As if to contradict that theory. Coincidence? No. Too convenient. This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me.

With that, Haruka got the pictures of the students in her and Light's school down, to look up on their background check one by one to try getting something.

 **Haruka: (** A high school student like me can get into police records if a friend, lover, or family wise…and plans it all so well to start the set up of killings. What do they all mean?)

Light was playing his cards very well.

 **LIGHT** : I'd say L is probably starting to sweat a little by now. What'll really make his job difficult is that I've deliberately left about fifty criminals alive for times like this.

 **RYUK** : Oh?

 **LIGHT** : If L is as good as they say, by now he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to the police.

Haruka had to double check on the people who had families working as police men or women or themselves that she got some to look up and making things easier. I hope L can too.

 **L** : (So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters. This is one fact that cannot be ignored. But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve in the end?)

What does Ryuk think of all of this?

 **RYUK** : There's one thing I don't get. Showing them you have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you than when they just suspected you a student.

 **LIGHT** : Well, my real agenda is to get close to L. So I can eliminate him.

That was his real goal to do and still is until then.

 **RYUK** : How are you gonna do that?

 **LIGHT** : You still don't understand human beings. In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other. Then it's no different for the police, you know. What's especially important is that L and the investigators don't trust each other at all. Think about it. Could you trust someone whose name and face you don't even know? When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information,  
he'll be obligated to start investigating the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens it'll only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L. On the surface it will appear that L and the investigation team are working together to try to catch me. But in reality, L will investigate the police and they will be investigating L. I'm not the one who is going to find L. I can let the police do that for me.  
And when they do that's when I'll eliminate him.

So that's Light's goal. Some of the cops will be against L on who or what he is in real life, while others will know and work for him. Until then, Light will wait for his father to doing that part. Meanwhile at the task force headquarters, for the investigation still continues. Bad news comes along for some of them want to quit.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What's this about?

 **MAN** : With all due respect, chief, we are resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case. Otherwise, you can have our badges right here and now.

Too bad for Souichiro's end.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Why? You are good cops.

 **MAN** : Isn't it clear? It's because we value our lives, sir.

They were scared of Kira in being killed next.

 **MAN 1** : If what L says is true, Kira has some ESP-like power that somehow allows him to kill people indirectly from anywhere.

 **MAN 2** : Well, if I were Kira, sir, I'd probably wanna trying to get rid of the people who are trying to catch me.  
Let's face it; he knows he will be sentenced to death if he's caught.

 **Man 1:** We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him. Well, it was all very impressive at the time, but again L never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. I'm sure you recall L's last request? He asked that we take a closer look at how these victims' identities were made public. And specifically to determine whether photos of the victims were available to the public prior to their deaths. Well, it turns out he was right. Every single one of those victims' names and photos were broadcast to the Japanese public and then they died. Unlike someone we know, we are out there investigating this case wearing police IDs with our names and photos on them. Anybody with a computer can find out who we are. We don't hide our faces. We're out in the open.

 **MAN 2** : Sir, the truth is, we could be killed by Kira at any time.

 **MAN 1** : For these reasons, we refuse to continue working this case. Excuse us, chief.

The first men leaved the room, nothing that Souichiro can do to stopping them now. They prove to have a good point about not dying if Kira spotted them.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hey, stop. All of you. Hold it right there.

Too late. So much for L's respects too.

 **TEACHER** : In order to solve this problem, we must establish the concept that X squared equals large X.  
Now pay attention because this is important. Before we tackle more complex quadratic equations, we have to start thinking of large X's values, as simply the multiple of two integers. Now let's apply this concept to our first problem.

During cram school for Light, Ryuk gets up to see something outside near the window. Someone hiding from the FBI who was working for L. Haruka and Ferdie see the man on the way home, in where he was hiding at and spying.

 **Haruka:** A FBI agent spying at a cram school?

The two knows that Light goes there.

 **Ferdie:** That's where Light goes to, right?

 **Haruka:** It is. But what does a FBI person doing at that place?

 **Ferdie:** I bet Kira's nearby.

Watari reports in to L for some news.

 **WATARI** : We've brought the FBI to Japan four days ago. They are fully operational. As requested they are now gathering Intel of the police.

 **L** : And this is the complete list?

 **WATARI** : Yes.

L had a complete list of cops one including Light's father Souichiro.

 **L** : There are 141 people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I'm sure somewhere in this list of the police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspect.

Soon once Haruka got back to her place, she came down with a few of five or six people who were working and one was Light as well.

 **Haruka: (** Let see… I have about six names in my list to being one and only Kira. Wait…One has Light in it! I knew his father works as a cop, but why him!?)

I think she's on the move too like L was… On the way home during night time, Ryuk had something to say to Light.

 **RYUK** : Light, you got a second?

 **LIGHT** : I've already told you, Ryuk. You can't talk to me in public. How many times do I have to tell you?

 **RYUK** : In that case I'll talk, you just listen. If you don't want to hear me, you can plug your ears or something. First of all, I don't have anything against you. I actually think the notebook couldn't have been picked up by a better person. I'm here 'cause I have to stick around till the death note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. But make no mistake, Light. I'm not on your side or L's side.

Makes sense, like Light cares.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. Well, I knew that much already.

 **RYUK** : You'll never hear me say anything about whether what you're doing is right or wrong. I'm not here to support you or give you my opinion. I'm just a spectator. But as your roommate I might have a few things to say now and then.

 **LIGHT** : What's this about, Ryuk? Why are you telling me all this stuff now anyway? It's really not like you.

 **RYUK** : It's just that I'm no ally of yours or Kira's if you prefer, the only reason I'm going to tell you this is because personally it is starting to creep me out.

 **LIGHT** : Get to the point already.

Ryuk loves this and tells Light anyways.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. You are being followed by another human. He's watching you right now.

Light stops, for someone was behind him and still spying. So he keeps on walking like nothing's going on.

 **Ryuk:** It's really starting to get on my nerves. I realize there's no way he can see me, but because I'm always following behind you wherever you go, I feel like I'm constantly being watched.

 **LIGHT** : That's a problem. I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Once they got back home into Light's room, Ryuk had one thing to say.

 **Ryuk:** Listen, Light. Not this isn't my business of caring either. But about that Haruka kid, why love her out of any other women in your class room? What makes her so special with her animal toy friend?

Now he says all what he could remember about Haruka since they knew each other growing up.

 **Light:** I knew her since childhood growing up together. Haruka Todou had a hard time growing up. She wanted to be a detective and children's novel writer someday. I supported her, but her parents…Her father was a mess up drunk to beating up his wife, and her mother's a drug user. It was sad and sickening to their poor daughter to be living a good life. She even had a pet fox she saved when it was abandon as a baby name Ferdie. The two were always happy. Until…I only learned that a burglar broke in to burning down her home to killing her parents in a fire after the wife fights back against her mess up husband, it worked; only to be burned alive to saving her only daughter. Haruka escape unharmed, but to them and Ferdie who helped her escaped weren't so lucky. I cared for Haruka while growing up, while my Father gave her enough for school and a place to live in with good payment. And her story making made her get a very good job, not to mention solving crimes that she gets right makes me want to become one. To be by Haruka side. She will love me, and not L. She'll see that soon enough. With me being Kira, she'll understand who her real true love is. She thinks she saw someone saving her, but it was in her head. She must be thinking about me. Could be a sign. I won't give up on her. She also made a stuff animal naming it Ferdie to keeping her sane besides me talking to her. Something like a split personality of hers, being all emotional and her being quiet, pretty, and smart. I love a woman like that. Now you see why and how I can get use to Haruka from having that thing around her. Now you know.

That makes sense now…

 **Ryuk:** Talk about a jealous type.

Light tries to think if L was on to him or what.

 **Light: (** Who would be following me? Does this mean L is already starting to suspect the police? If he's gonna investigate the police, he'll need a lot of resources and manpower. Even if he has as many as 50 people on the case, I don't see how they could ever figure out that I'm Kira. I shouldn't look like anything other than your average high school senior. But the longer I let this person keep following me, the greater the chance is they'll figure out who I really am. Above all, I need my stalker's name. Once I figured that out, I can get rid of him for good.)

The man still kept his eye on Light either way, then Ryuk says something big.

 **RYUK** : Light. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. What makes a Shinigami and a human who has a death note different? Well there are two things. And why do Shinigami have to write the names of humans in their death notes? You got any ideas?

 **LIGHT** : Of course not. Why would I know that? You know, you sure are talkative today.

 **RYUK** : It's because we are able to take human life spans for ourselves.

Human life spans? Now Light really wants to know more about it.

 **LIGHT** : Huh? Wait, what do you mean by that?

 **RYUK** : Let's say you have a human who is due to live until the age of sixty and a god of death wrote that this person would die at forty. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Now those twenty years taken from someone in the human world are added to that god of death's life.

 **LIGHT** : Huh.

 **RYUK** : So it means that as long as we don't slack off, even if someone was to shoot us in the head, or stab us in the heart with a knife, a god of death cannot die. On the other hand, no matter how many names you write in your death note, your life span will not increase. That is the first difference between gods of death and humans who possess a death note.

Like a human soul, something like that I bet. Just keep listening to Ryuk has to say about it…

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha. That's something about Shinigami that I haven't heard before. Pretty interesting stuff.

 **RYUK** : The second difference between us will probably be of even greater interest to you. Though this has less to do with lengthening life and more to do with cutting it short.

 **LIGHT** : What do you mean cutting it short?

Like selling half your life for a Shinigami to do if you do it? Like selling your soul over something to the grim reaper or the devil.

 **RYUK** : Shinigami can tell what the person's name is by just looking at their face. We know instantly.  
And do you have any idea why? Because through a Shinigami's eyes a human's name can be seen above their head. Not only that we see their life span as well.

 **LIGHT** : Their name and life span?

For Ryuk or anyone doing it can see anyone's life span from their names and numbers.

 **RYUK** : That's right. I'm able to see your name and life span right now. If I converted that to human time I could tell you how many years you got left. But there's no way I'd ever tell you that. I may have a big mouth but even I wouldn't go that far. Ha, ha, ha. Shinigami never have to worry that they won't be able to kill a person just because they don't know their name. And every time we do take a life we always know exactly how many years we are going to receive. Our eyes just aren't the same and that is the difference between you and me. However, if a Shinigami drops his death note and a human picks it up, he can grant that human the eyes of Shinigami, but only if a deal is made, one that has been with us since ancient times.

 **LIGHT** : And what's the deal?

So I was right. You can get the eyes like Ryuk's if you cut your life span in half to dying at an early age.

 **RYUK** : The price for having the Shinigami's eyes is half of that person's remaining life span. That's all it is.

 **LIGHT** : Half of my remaining life span.

This freaks Light out a little.

 **RYUK** : Yeah. In other words, if you are supposed to live another fifty years, it'll be twenty five. If it was one more year, then six months.

 **LIGHT** : I see. And since you've made it clear you're not on anyone's side, you won't help me out. You wouldn't just give me the names of people I want to kill. Basically you are saying that I can't simply borrow your powers. I'd have to pay for them.

 **RYUK** : That's right. It's a key part of the code that all Shinigami are bound by. I'll say this once more. Give me half your remaining life span, and I'll give you the Shinigami eyes.

This got Light thinking about it, will he do it?

 **LIGHT** : If I agree, I'll be able to know everyone's name just by looking at them. If I had that power, the death note would only be easier to use.

 **RYUK** : So, what'll it be, Light? Is it a deal?

Oh boy…Besides that, being spied on, and Haruka had a photo of her parents in a good memory before the bad to keep a hold on and Ferdie, she needed to know where Kira will kill and when the next time to be ready for it. Seems that what Light said about her sad and awful past was all true, half of it so far… Is that why she was upsets with L thinking he solves the crime already from long ago and saved her from the fire being her true love? For only making a Ferdie doll of her dead pet fox can calm her, this was the only way she could live, also Light won't be dumped by her yet.

 **Haruka: (** Mom…Dad…I choose my own path. I won't…Be any like you two were. L will protect Ferdie and me. Just you watch…!)

Ferdie felt her pain, a smart brain with a sad split personality she must have to keep her in being herself. Weird way for Light to fall for a girl like Haruka was.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka is Haruka. She chooses her own path for now on. Her and only her with her true love to be.

What will happen next? Soon to find out later on.

To be continued….


	4. Pursuit

Death Note#4 Pursuit

Seems that it's been a while since Ryuk left the Shinigami world to the human world to be having some fun. So the others have heard about and such with two Death Note books he had and lost. For some chitchatted with each other about it.

 **SHINIGAMI 1** : Has anyone seen Ryuk around lately?

 **SHINIGAMI 2** : Maybe he was serious about losing his death note.

 **SHINIGAMI 3** : It was probably picked up by some human before he could get to it.

 **SHINIGAMI 4** : No way. Then he'd be stuck there till the end of that human's life or until the death note was destroyed.

 **Shinigami 2:** That could take a while.

 **SHINIGAMI 5** : Yeah. I can't picture Ryuk doing something so boring.

 **SHINIGAMI 1** : But do you know what? I actually heard he was carrying two death notes.

 **SHINIGAMI 2** : Seriously why would he need two?

 **SHINIGAMI 5** : Beats me. I'll never understand that guy.

Okay…? Weird. Back with Light after he hears from Ryuk to make the deal or not about having the Shinigami's Eyes to see anyone's name even who was L. Will he do it?

 **LIGHT** : So, the price for receiving the eyes of a Shinigami is no more than half of my remaining life span?  
That's it, right?

 **RYUK** : Yes. Well then. Do we have a deal or not?

Takes a few seconds of silences to think about it, and Light had his answer.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuk. This deal is out of the question.

 **RYUK** : Huh?

Guess that's a big no then.

 **LIGHT** : Let's get this straight. My plan is to create an ideal new world free from evil and all criminals. And I intend to reign as a god in that world for a very long time. I might consider the deal if it lengthened my life, but not if I die sooner. I figured you of all people should know I wouldn't take this deal.

Guess Light had his reason why he didn't want to do it in doing his goal, Ryuk still wanted him to know about it whether he wanted to give him some advice or didn't.

 **RYUK** : Yeah. I still felt I should tell you that the deal existed just in case. Anyway I've done my part. I don't need you complaining I didn't tell you this earlier on.

 **LIGHT** : This is what you call telling me early on? Don't you think you're a little late? I don't see why you couldn't have told me this when we met. Or better yet, you could have simply included it in the instructions for the death note.

Light got Ryuk there.

 **RYUK** : Ah. Good point.

Again, he just goes along with it to seeing a human like Light to being so odd. So he says to himself.

 **Ryuk:** (He's not the slightest bit daunted by the fact that I'm a Shinigami. He doesn't suck up to me. And he seems to have no problem giving me a hard time.)

The lights in Light's room goes off for the FBI agent name Raye Penber leaves for tonight until tomorrow to watch over Light Yagami again. For now, Light lies down on his bed to be thinking since Ryuk never tells him anything else earlier until right now. Still trying to calm down about Haruka not liking him and liking L more.

 **LIGHT** : Well. You're sure there's nothing else you want to tell me ahead of time, Shinigami?

 **RYUK** : No. Nothing else. Nah. Probably.

Half right and not on what Ryuk didn't say after that.

 **LIGHT** : Really? That's too bad.

 **RYUK** : What do you mean?

 **LIGHT** : You know Ryuk; I might have seriously considered the deal if you'd offered me wings instead of eyes. Just the idea flying around freely in the sky sounds very godlike. After all it's been mankind's dream since antiquity to be able to fly.

Nice way for Light to joke about there.

 **RYUK** : You'd stand out if you sprouted wings and flew around. Not to mention the police would have no trouble finding you.

 **LIGHT** : I was only joking. Anyway if I keep bargaining for eyes and wings and whatever else, next thing you know I'm gonna end up becoming a real Shinigami. Though who knows. I bet that could be pretty interesting.

 **RYUK** : I wouldn't worry. Even without the eyes and the wings, you are already a worthy Shinigami.

Ryuk started explain more details about what Shinigamis are and what they do.

 **Ryuk:** The Shinigami realm is slowly rotting. We lead meaningless and empty lives. And the only reason we still take human lives is because we are afraid to die ourselves. The truth of the matter is that we no longer even know why we exist. In fact I doubt there's any reason for our existence at all. What I'm saying is, compared to that; you are becoming a much more impressive Shinigami.

 **LIGHT** : I don't know about that, I mean, from what you are telling me, it sounds like I'm doing a lot more work than they are. But I don't want to be compared to a Shinigami. I'm a human using this death note to make the world a better place for other humans. But I wouldn't necessarily say that the Shinigami realm is meaningless to humans, either.

Coming from Light here, does proven a point I guess.

 **RYUK** : Huh? Why do you say that?

 **LIGHT** : Well, just think about it. Whenever a Shinigami like you comes to the human world once every hundred, no more like every thousand years, the human world changes dramatically. The existence of the Shinigami realm is extremely significant.

 **RYUK** : Really?

 **LIGHT** : You told me just now that the Shinigami realm is slowly rotting, right? Well, when you return from this world, why not use what you've learned here to try and change it for the better?

Ryuk would've thought about that, just a little. But I don't think in his world would make any differences even if he did try.

 **RYUK** : Well, Light, I'm not sure why I never noticed this until now, but you are quite the positive thinker.

Light just laughs after saying that.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha. Yeah. Of course, I am. That's why I'm using the death note to create a better world.  
You have to be a positive thinker to even attempt something like this.

Light then spotted something within the Death Note rules that caught his eye. Of another idea of his.

 **Light:** That's it. I got it.

 **RYUK** : Got what? What is this about?

Light gets up to go on the computer to look up on something.

 **LIGHT** : I think I just figured out how to find the name of the guy who was following me today.

 **RYUK** : How are you gonna do that?

As he did it before, he can set it up the day before it happens to someone dying once it was written – from date, time, how, and such like a play.

 **LIGHT** : I'm gonna use the rules of the death note to my advantage. I already know that if I write down a cause of death, I've got six minutes and forty seconds to record the conditions and exact time of death. First I need to know exactly how far I can go in terms of specifying the details of death. It should be interesting. 

While that was going on, during the late night as the sun slowly rises for a brand new day to be starting…At the police headquarters for Souichiro, Watari, L, Matsuda, and the other guys work hard on the Kira case; and so did both Haruka and Ferdie on her end from hacking in.

 **Ferdie:** This L guy's good.

 **Haruka:** Well, this is his work on what he does best. I want to do the same like him too, I want to solve crimes to saving others. I know I can.

Souichiro gets another call on what Kira did this time for the others to be hearing it including another cop member name Hideki Ide.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yeah. It's me. Another six inmates were found dead last night? All were heart attacks? It's him.

But that's not all, there was more...

 **Souichiro:** What? Huh? Bizarre behavior before they died? Could you be more specific? What do you mean? So they didn't just die from heart attacks?

The other cop member on the phone explains it to seeing a picture of someone dying, by painting a cult symbol with their own blood in their cell. There were also three more other causes for Haruka to print them all out in time to see for herself, with only three people left to look up on to being Kira with Light still on her list.

 **MAN** : No. What I'm saying is they all died of heart attacks but it wasn't quite that simple. Before one of them died, he drew a pentagram on the wall of his cell using his own blood. Another left a letter but it doesn't seem to be a will or anything meaningful. And as for the third victim, he escaped from his cell and ran all the way to the staff bathrooms before he died.

Haruka was surprise to be seeing this.

 **Haruka:** My God…

L gets a call back from Watari for more news updates.

 **L** : What is it, Watari?

 **WATARI** : Three more heart attack victims. But the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen thus far.

 **L** : What do you mean by different?

 **WATARI** : I'm sending you a copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene.

 **L** : OK.

Once Watari does send everything to L to his computer, Haruka gets it in time to be seeing it too.

 **L:** (It sounds like he was afraid that Kira would find him. It's believable that our victim might've been genuinely afraid and wrote this. But we know Kira can control the time of death. What if he can also determine the actions in the moments leading up to death? In which case…)

L thinks hard to tell Souichiro and the others about this mess.

 **L** : Chief.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm?

 **L** : We can't release details of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they are concerned, these are just heart attacks.

 **Ferdie:** No way!

Seems to be a safe bet to do for now. Freaking Haruka out too 'the same as Ferdie was from all of this', she now knows that Kira was not human at all. She looks up the symbol made in blood.

 **Haruka:** That symbol…It's a warning from Kira wanting to be a God of some kind. Meaning the cops are on to him or her. A student like me might be Kira that's not far in the area. Like he doesn't touch the bad guys, but does something to make the deaths happen. But how? I just don't get it.

Haruka was still trying hard.

 **L:** I have reason to believe that Kira was performing some kind of test using these criminals. If that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results if this information is leaked to the public.

It must be done to keeping a secret to everyone else for the time being.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Right. I understand.

 **MAN 1** : So now he is experimenting on his victims?

 **MAN 2** : Horrible.

 **SOUICHIRO** : He is playing with people's lives, as if all this was just a game. It's unforgivable.

You can say that again, it makes Haruka more bummed out just thinking about it.

 **Ferdie:** Kira's worse than Light. Well, he's a pervert and the other is a murderer.

This was harder for L to figure this whole thing out than he thought it would.

 **L** : (If Kira is really using criminals as test subjects, what is he trying to achieve?)

Back at Light's place…He was looking up on the deaths he made of so many pictures that the police took, it worked.

 **LIGHT** : Look at this, Ryuk. I think we are in luck. The results of yesterday's little test have already been downloaded onto my Dad's computer. And these results are just as I expected. The Death note will work for what I have in mind.

 **RYUK** : What do you mean by that?

And here come the details from the three test subjects that died…

 **LIGHT** : One of them escaped and ran into the bathroom I had specified in the death note. Another one drew the same symbol I had drawn in the death note before he died. And finally, a third wrote the same letter I had written in the death note word for word. All three did exactly what I intended them to do. For the other three inmates, I purposely wrote conditions that were virtually impossible.

 **RYUK** : Huh?

And…? What else?

 **LIGHT** : With the first one I wrote that he would die in front of the Eiffel tower in one hour. However, everyone knows that it is physically impossible to go from a prison in Japan to Paris, France in only one hour. Since this couldn't happen, he simply died of a heart attack in prison. The next was supposed to draw an exact picture of L's face on the prison wall. This also didn't happen. You can't draw someone you've never seen, right?

 **RYUK** : Make sense.

So from not making to one place from far away to where you are now can make you die from a heart attack, and the other to draw a face of someone you don't know what they look like. I see…

 **LIGHT** : With the last one I tried something slightly different. I specified that he would write a note that read "I know that L is suspicious of the Japanese police" To be honest, I actually expected this one to work. But it didn't end up happening. Which means, it's impossible to make someone write what they don't already know. Or at the very least it has to be the kind of thing they could come up with on their own. Basically even the death note can't do the impossible. But as long as it's within the realistic limits of what a person might do, I can control them as much as I want before they die.

Now I see why Light tested the bad guys out in killing them while doing those things.

 **RYUK** : That's very clever. But what's all this leading to? What's the point?

 **LIGHT** : These latest victims will no doubt keep L and the police guessing. Even as we speak, he's probably trying to decipher all the clues I left for him. Especially that little note. That absolutely meaningless dying message.

L was thinking hard about the little testing that Kira did.

 **L** : (If Kira used those criminals to conduct an experiment of some sort, it means he's about to start something. If he moves now, there's a good chance that the FBI would notice someone acting suspiciously. But perhaps he has a different goal in mind altogether. Could the pentagram and this letter be some kind of message?)

Haruka does the same by looking at the symbol like L and seeing something that was written on paper.

 **Haruka:** Hold on…Those words there…Could it be?

 **L:** (Ha! Is this it?)

They might be on to something, let just hope Haruka keeps her hacking skills on a normal scale without L or the other cops tracking her down. As for Light, time to put his real plan in getting the FBI agent to the test on another person who's bad that'll die next.

 **LIGHT** : All right. Time for the real thing.

 **RYUK** : Real thing?

 **LIGHT** : Yesterday on the news they said this drug addict tried to rob a bank but was unsuccessful. He attacked a few people and then ran away empty-handed. I'll use him. It's kind of last minute but I'm sure I can find someone. I've got a few people in mind.

 **RYUK** : A few people? For what?

Light calls up Haruka to ask her out, for the plan and trying to win her over without giving up.

 **LIGHT** : You'll see. Believe it or not, I'm actually a rather popular guy, Ryuk. I'll win Haruka this way.

 **Ryuk:** You're still hitting on her?

 **Light:** We are simply meant to be…

The next morning as Haruka was sleeping well with Ferdie, she gets a call to answer Light.

 **Haruka** : H-hello. Um, Light? Oh, morning.

 **Light:** Hi, Haruka. You awake?

 **Haruka:** I was about to get up...What's wrong?

 **Light:** I was wondering if you…Want to hang out with me? Please? I mean, what are friends for? Wish to go to Space Land with me?

Haruka couldn't believe that Light was asking her out, Ferdie was against it.

 **Ferdie:** No! No! She will not-!

He falls off the bed after tripping from the bed covers.

 **Haruka:** Asking me out as a friend…? But I want to go out with my true love.

 **Light:** Just want us to hang out while working. Please, Haruka?

She wanted to hang out more with friends, so she'll allow it. Maybe for her and Ferdie to see Kira make a move if they can to reporting it today with any luck for them.

 **Haruka:** Okay, just to hang out. What time do you want for me to meet you?

As Light told Haruka, she and Ferdie were all set to go. For later that same day, they meet up for Ryuk to be tagging along to see what Light's plans were. Seems that Raye was still spying on him, as part of his plan so far.

 **LIGHT** : (He's still following me. Perfect. This whole thing will just be a waste of time if he wasn't tailing me.)

Haruka spotted Light at the bus station.

 **Ferdie:** Remember, Haruka, he's your friend. Nothing more.

 **Haruka:** I know. He's not my type.

They play along.

 **Haruka** : Light!

Ryuk knows that Light won't get Haruka to love him.

 **RYUK** : A date? She really said yes? Ha! I doubt it.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. It's a date no matter how you look at it. I'm sure even my stalker will see it that way. I mean…I am going out with the most beautiful girl of my dreams. I want to make this one count at least.

 **RYUK** : But this isn't just a date, is it? You said that you'd figured out a way to find your stalker's name. So tell me, what do you plan on doing?

 **LIGHT** : Huh? C'mon. Didn't you see what I wrote in the death note? I explained it in great detail.

More like – that's for me to know and for you to find out, Ryuk.

 **RYUK** : No. Doing that would take all the fun out of it.

 **LIGHT** : In that case, just be patient and watch what happens.

Haruka plays along for Light did on his end without any of them knowing from one another.

 **LIGHT** : Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?

 **Haruka** : No, not at all. Anyway, Space Land of all places… Haven't been there…Well, just haven't in a long time. You know?

Since it was a hard childhood for poor Haruka to getting out a lot and after her parents were killed was much harder on her.

 **LIGHT** : I haven't gone there in a while either. It'll be fun. Let me show you what we as friends can do together.

 **Haruka** : Of course.

Light kept his arm around Haruka's to show how much he cared for her, while Ferdie just growl at him while hiding in her bag. Also Raye writes down on what Light does to reporting in later on.

 **RAYE** : (During the week he goes to school and cram school at night. Dates on his day off. A normal kid, just a hard working senior in high school. Chief Yagami's son, Light Yagami. No cause for suspicion. At any rate, I'll be done with my surveillance today. And that'll be it.) 

He goes on the bus with them where it takes people to Space Land, a theme park I guess. Haruka tries acting normal in having a friendly chit chat.

 **Light:** Been working hard?

 **Haruka:** Oh, yes. Been making good books for the children to read and making them happy. And still…I don't get it, Light.

 **Light:** You don't get what?

 **Haruka:** Didn't you say you weren't going out with any girl until entrance exams were over?

 **LIGHT** : That was before I scored No. 1 on the national practice exams. I don't mind hanging out if it's you.

 **Haruka:** Oh…

Ferdie didn't think so for Haruka's safety.

 **Ferdie:** Nerd!

Seems like it was a everyday bus ride for Light, Haruka, Raye, two elderly people, another couple going out, and a bus driver as one more comes in. It didn't look good at all, but it was the one that Light was planning to have on board.

 **LIGHT** : (It's him. He's here. Seven passengers excluding him. No one's in the way. Everything should go smoothly.)

The hijacker points his gun at the bus driver to be causing a panic in the bus.

 **DRIVER** : Ah!

 **HIJACKER** : Stay in your seats unless you want to die.

 **Haruka:** Ah.

Freaking Haruka out a little to shaking for Light to try keeping her calm, Ferdie sense something inside the bus to do something in her bag quietly as plan.

 **RAYE** : (A bus jacking? You gotta be kidding me.)

 **HIJACKER** : Everybody, shut up. If anybody moves, I'm putting a bullet in their head. All right driver, you listen to me. I know you've got the number for Space land's office on you. Call'em!

He makes the call.

 **DRIVER** : OK. This-this is Sasaki, calling from bus 174.

 **HIJACKER** : Tell'em what's goin' on and no tricks, either.

 **DRIVER** : My bus's been hijacked. And he's holding a gun to my head.

The hijacker talks next.

 **HIJACKER** : Give me that. You heard what he said. Now you listen up. Have a female staff member bring all of Space land's cash from yesterday. I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers.

After saying that and ripping the speaker thing out, he sounded and looked serious about doing it.

 **Haruka: (** Kira…Kira must be here.)

Haruka knows that Kira was there 'without knowing it was Light', for he keeps her calm. Also writes everything down on paper to show what he was saying to Haruka, it was suicide for Raye to see it as well.

 **LIGHT** : "Haruka, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around, I'm gonna grab the gun out of his hand."

 **Haruka:** Light, don't do it.

He then says something to try saving Light's life.

 **RAYE** : Don't be stupid. That's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it. It's OK. We don't have to pass notes back and forth. As long as we keep it down, he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine.

Light seems that he got Raye now.

 **LIGHT** : Do you have any proof that you are not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?

 **Haruka** : Accomplice?

 **LIGHT** : Yes. I've read about this before. The first hijacker comes in like he is working alone. Meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong.

Not to Haruka, she seen Raye before and help him out on a few cases that he did a while back to keep to herself.

 **Haruka: (** Wait…Raye Penber…?)

She said to herself quietly.

 **Light:** What's the matter?

Tries acting along in the hijacking mess.

 **Haruka** : You-you really think he is one?

Raye had to tell Light about himself.

 **RAYE** : (I…I have no choice. I'm sure Light Yagami isn't Kira. If he was, he could just kill this guy with a heart attack.)

Raye shows Light his FBI badge.

 **Raye:** Here's my proof. Take a look.

Not good, Light has Raye now on his name and such.

 **LIGHT** : (FBI? I see. L needed an outsider, so he got the FBI to investigate anyone connected to the Japanese police. His name is Raye Penber.) And I guess for the time being I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?

 **RAYE** : Yeah. I've got one.

 **LIGHT** : So if it comes down to it, I can rely on you, right?

 **RAYE** : Yes.

This hostage thing is becoming a big mess for the guy was crazy and the people were scared.

 **HIJACKER** : Shut the hell up, you old hag. You want me to shoot you right now?

Both Haruka and Raye have heard about the man hijacking the bus.

 **RAYE** : (That's right. This guy. His face was all over the local news just a few days ago.)

 **HIJACKER** : Look at me when I'm talking to you, grandma!

 **Haruka: (** Yes, it has to be him. He's most wanted.)

 **RAYE** : (Some junkie. He tried to rob a bank, ended up killing three people before he got away. He's extremely dangerous.)

Light plays along on his end knowing that the man will not hurt him or Haruka.

 **LIGHT** : We are safe. He won't shoot us. (In fact, he's not gonna do anything. I won't let him hurt my Haruka either way.)

Light drops a piece of paper on the ground. He tries picking it up allowing the hijacker to point at gun at him to stop.

 **HIJACKER** : Don't move, you little punk. What the hell is that? Hey, a smart ass. You guys were planning something back here, weren't you?

He goes up to Light and Haruka to picking up a piece of paper.

 **RAYE** : (Damn it. If he sees that note from before, he'll find out that Light was planning to jump him and take his gun away.)

It wasn't the plan that Light wrote a reminder of Light's date instead. A close call there. Also, that wasn't any normal piece of paper that he just picked up…

 **HIJACKER** : Plans for a date, huh? Stupid kid.

 **LIGHT** : (Gotcha.

)

Once the hijacker turned around, he sees Ryuk in front of him. It was the piece of paper from the Death Note. He could see and hear him.

 **HIJACKER** : W-who the hell are you? You in the very back. What do you think you're doing? Don't mess with me. How long have you been hiding back there?

He points his gun at Ryuk, like it'll do any good. With the others seeing him going nuts instead but Light and Ferdie felt something was un-normal on his end.

 **RYUK** : What's this? You are talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?

 **HIJACKER** : Stay there, you. You keep away from me, you freak.

Everyone thinks he was going mad.

 **Haruka:** Who is he talking to…?

 **Ferdie:** I sense it. Kira's here.

 **Haruka:** Kira? Where?

 **RAYE** : (This isn't good! He's hallucinating.) Everyone, get down!

Everyone gets down as Light shielded Haruka to act like she was scared for Ferdie tells her to stay calm and starts recording on what happens next with her hidden camera to record everything on what he could get for her.

 **RYUK** : Oh, I get it. That little note that Light accidentally drops was actually torn from the pages of the death note itself. Since he tricked this guy into touching the paper, he's the only other one on the bus who can see me. That's so smart.

 **HIJACKER** : Get away!

He started shooting in the back of the bus, missing Ryuk for the bullets to go through him.

 **RYUK** : Sorry, pal. I'm a Shinigami, so I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me.

 **HIJACKER** : Ahhh!

Again, no luck no matter how many more times he shot Ryuk, just nothing. Then he was all out of bullets.

 **RYUK** : Anyone who touches the death note can see me. I have to stay till the death note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. And a Shinigami can't die from being shot. I've said all these things at one time or another. Well he is the top grade student in the country. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. He even used this hijacking as a way to get the guy following him to willingly give up his name.

Raye runs to getting the man in stopping him and saving lives while he still can. Before he could, the hijacker makes the bus driver stop driving to try getting off.

 **HIJACKER** : Stop the bus! Let me off!

Once it came to a stumble halt but no one was hurt, the hijacker escapes only to get run over by an oncoming car in front of everyone's eyes to see including Raye too. Ouch! Everyone else saw it, even for Haruka to see that Ferdie has everything recorded.

 **Haruka:** (Well done, Ferdie.)

 **Ferdie:** This was mess up! We need to look this up once we get back home. Kira was here.

 **Haruka: (** We'll do that later on. Just stay quiet.)

Haruka said to seeing if any signs of anyone else looking weird, but no one just the hostages she was with Light and Raye. She knows that Ferdie was telling the truth on what he felt just now.

 **Haruka: (** Kira…He planned for this to happen. That has to be it.) 

Light looks at his watch.

 **LIGHT** : (11:45 on the dot. Everything went just as I planned.)

Light then explains on what that plan of his was and how he wrote down the man's name in the Death Note and everything.

 **Light:** (Kiichiro Osoreda. Accidental death. Boards the 11:31 Space land bound bus near the eastern entrance to the park, holding a loaded gun and attempts to hijack the bus. He sees a horrific phantom and empties his gun trying to kill it. Terrified, he flees the bus. Immediately afterwards at 11:45, he dies when struck by a car. The death note never fails. You will be next, Raye Penber.)

Raye was next on Light's list to kill. Not good. Now both Haruka and Ferdie have to work on this case and fast since they sort of witness how half the death was set up of Kira's doing, so far…

 **Light:** You're safe now, Haruka. I'm so happy to have you alive and well.

Light finally could hug Haruka to smelling her hair while he could and acted like he didn't mean to.

 **Haruka:** Light…?

Light stops to make it look like an accident.

 **Light:** Ah! So sorry! I was just worried about you. I didn't mean to hug you.

 **Haruka:** No, it's alright. I guess we'll just hang out after that mess happened. We're both happy to still be alive. I am, Light, I'm happy you are too.

 **Light:** Me too. We can still hang out.

 **Haruka:** (After we get out of this mess. Okay. I do have what I needed in stopping Kira now…)

Haruka said alone, and Light did the same on his end without anyone of them knowing about it.

 **Light:** (Great. Finally, I made my move on Haruka. She will be mine…My goddess.)

Dude, this guy's mess up! I'm just saying…And for Haruka, you have to feel sorry for this girl for someone who loves her in a really weird way. Not normal!

To be continued…


	5. Tactics

Death Note#5 Tactics

After the bus hijacking thing 'being set up from Light's doing in the Death Note that he wrote down' and killing him just to get Raye's name, it all went well for him. As he and Haruka were about to go somewhere else, Raye goes up to saying something to them while Ferdie was still hiding to do what Haruka told him to do and keep the video camera that he recorded safe inside. Looks like the two are doing their jobs alone without knowing that one was against the other.

 **Haruka: (** We miss Kira. A shame…But we should be alright since Ferdie got the whole thing that happened on tape. At least I hope.)

Haruka said to herself quietly. For so many people were seeing the dead body and other people were getting safe off the bus, it turns out that Raye wants to inform Light not to tell about him doing his job of them seeing each other.

 **RAYE** : You there.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah?

 **RAYE** : Listen carefully. I came to Japan as part of a secret investigation so the local police can't find out that...And that I...

 **LIGHT** : I understand. I promise I won't tell anyone that I met you. And of course, that includes my father. Isn't that right, Haruka?

Haruka acts normal.

 **Haruka:** Oh, yes. I love the police and FBI's work, but I'll never tell. Keep up on your line of duty then.

 **RAYE** : Well then, please excuse me.

Raye takes off so he won't be seen from anyone else for the time being.

 **LIGHT** : (It's just as I thought. Anyway I don't want the police to know that I've come into contact with an FBI agent, either. If my father ever found out, there's no doubt he let L know. It's obvious he doesn't suspect me. And as for the police, I'm sure they treat this as just another unfortunate accident.)

So after that event that happened, Light and Haruka just hang out from walking together, eating out at a nice restaurant, and such to getting her home for the sun will soon set.

 **Haruka:** Thank you, Light, it's been fun.

 **Light:** Besides the bus being hijacked, you're right. Sorry that today didn't happen. I'll make it up to you next time. And…Listen, Haruka, I want to ask you something.

 **Haruka:** Yes?

Light had to least say something similar in her really caring for him more than friends.

 **Light:** I know we're friends and I know you're finding the man who saved you after your parents and your pet fox…Sadly past away from that horrible event. I swore that I'll become a police officer to find that person and stopping him burning your home, I promise. All to see you smile again. But…What if to say if I was the man who saved you, being your true love and all?

Light had a point. Though he wasn't to Haruka, she understood what he meant there. Sadly, after that event in being shocked caused Haruka to lose her memories and knowing that Light wasn't the man of her dreams, who was it then?

 **Haruka:** Light…I have trouble remembering who it was…But, maybe it just me. Even if I don't find him or L may not be real, I mean I could…It just…

All that Light needed to hear.

 **Light:** I understand. Then I'll always be there for you. That's a promise. Don't be afraid to come to me for anything, okay?

Light kisses Haruka's hand for Ferdie hate seeing that.

 **Ferdie:** You pig-!

Haruka moves her bag a little to keep Ferdie down in there. And for that, she goes back to her apartment to relax after a very long day.

 **Haruka:** Well, I'll see you later, Light, it was fun for the other things we did. Bye.

 **Light:** Good-bye.

Once Haruka left inside and got Ferdie and her gear out, they go to work in watching the recording part.

 **Haruka:** Time to get to work, Ferdie.

 **Ferdie:** Got it.

As for Light walking back home with Ryuk just following him, he was happy to get to spend more time with Haruka to winning her heart sooner or later.

 **Light: (** She will love me. Her and only her. Little by little, she'll understand my goals in being Kira real soon.)

Elsewhere at some other apartment home, there was a woman being Raye's fiancé name Naomi Misora. She too is a cop 'or once was'.

 **NAOMI** : Hey, welcome back.

 **RAYE** : Huh, what a day!

Raye just felt tired was all.

 **NAOMI** : Raye, what's the matter? Something happened, didn't it? I've never heard you sigh like that.

 **RAYE** : Yeah. The bus I was on got hijacked, if you can believe it.

This comes as a shock to Naomi to be hearing that.

 **NAOMI** : A bus-jacking?

 **RAYE** : Some junkie robbed a bank two days ago, and I guess he wanted to try to take on a bus today. I didn't think this kind of thing happened here.

 **NAOMI** : So you were already riding the bus when the hijacker got on?

 **RAYE** : Yeah. And in the end the guy freaked out, jumped off the bus and got hit by a car.

 **NAOMI** : Did he die?

 **RAYE** : Yeah. Probably. I couldn't really stick around to see what happened to him.

Naomi gives Raye some hand-made tea to say something about on what happened to him today.

 **NAOMI** : You know.

 **RAYE** : Hmm?

 **NAOMI** : It's a little hard to believe that was all a coincidence, don't you think?

 **RAYE** : What do you mean?

 **NAOMI** : Think about it. You got on a bus because you were investigating someone, right? And now you are telling me this criminal is most likely dead. Doesn't that suggest that you...

Seems that Naomi knows the line of work like Raye does, just not anymore since they were about to get married real soon. He didn't want to put her in danger even when they use to be partners back then.

 **RAYE** : That's enough. Look, darling. You and I know you used to be one of the best agents in the FBI. But now you are my fiancée, Naomi. We talked about this. You are not an agent anymore, so just leave it alone.

 **NAOMI** : But...

 **RAYE** : You wouldn't get involved in the Kira case, and you wouldn't do anything dangerous. That was what you promised when we decided you'd come with me so I can meet your parents in Japan. You do remember that, don't you?

Naomi did promise to Raye, for he was an American FBI agent and Naomi of course was Japanese.

 **NAOMI** : Yeah. I guess you are right. It's just force of habit. Sorry about that.

 **RAYE** : No. I should be sorry. Let's forget about it. Anyway once we have a few kids running around, you'd probably be so busy you will forget you were ever an agent. Your mind will be occupied with better things, too. More importantly, tell me how I can convince your Dad I'm worthy with his daughter. Kira doesn't scare me half as much as he does.

Guess the two were met for each other alright. During the night time, back at Light's house he has a plan in killing Raye in his Death Note real soon, just not right away yet.

 **RYUK** : Oh, let me guess. You are about to write down the name of that agent, aren't you? The one from the bus.

 **LIGHT** : Not yet. I'm gonna wait one week before writing his name. If he dies right after meeting me, I'll only draw attention to myself. I'll write his name in here once I've given him time to investigate more people with ties to the police. It will be less obvious that way. In the meantime I think I use some those inmates I've been keeping alive to play around with L a little more.

Back at Haruka's place, she watches the bus hijacking event. She sees him coming up to her and Light after dropping the paper of written plans of the day, he freaks out in seeing something that Ferdie said to her quietly that Kira was here, the man shoots, gets off the bus, and gets hit from a car out of nowhere. Like the motorcycle member that she witness too. After that with the symbol cult thing, one of the three people as a student, with a family member of the police force, and how Kira kills is all coming together to her?

 **Haruka:** This is all so strange…Ferdie, are you sure you felt Kira was on the bus?

Ferdie gives her a list on who was on the bus with list of names and seats they were in.

 **Ferdie:** From you, me in a bag, that Light guy, that FBI agent Raye Penber behind us, the bus driver, two other couples, and the same with two elderly people. I don't think the last five aren't Kira. I know one sitting next to us was close by.

 **Haruka:** I doubt it was Raye. No, he takes his line of work seriously to never break any rules. Also he'll be marrying another FBI agent name Naomi Misora to see be retiring.

Haruka looked that part up on her own. To Ferdie looking at the screen and names to have Light around during the time, might be something on his mind that could be Kira.

 **Ferdie:** Then that leaves up with one other suspect in mind. Hmm…

Hard to believe if Haruka's best friend Light was Kira to her. Meanwhile, Watari reports back to L on the Kira case yet again for Haruka and Ferdie to listen in.

 **WATARI** : L.

 **L** : Hmm?

 **WATARI** : Another victim. This one left what appears to be a suicide note.

 **L** : Please, send it to me.

Watari does for L to be reading it on Kira killing someone as in a suicide to leave something written down.

 **L** : ("Gods of Death" L, do you know, gods of death"...Is he trying to tell us that gods of death exist?)

Haruka sees the image of the suicide note to write down herself.

 **Haruka: (** L, do you know, Gods of Death…? Did Kira made another bad guy write this part down…?)

L then tells Watari to do something important for him.

 **L:** Listen, Watari. Tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us.

 **WATARI** : Understood.

As Haruka was thinking, she then sees something trying to hack within her system to try tracking her down.

 **Ferdie:** Ah! Haruka! Someone's tracking you!

They fear it was Kira's doing.

 **Haruka:** Impossible! No one can track my hacking skills down, not even the police! (Wait…This better not be Kira's doing!)

Haruka couldn't get out, so they had to shut it down for now so he'll lose them.

 **Ferdie:** Turn it off! Hurry!

Haruka does it in time, to rebooting her system without losing everything in time.

 **Haruka:** Too close.

Lucky for her, her laptop had a backup drive to saving everything that she hacked into and was still working.

 **Ferdie:** You know what's great about you, Haruka? You're too smart to know what to do in a very bad situation like that one to be saving the things you need. You're amazing!

Ferdie hugs Haruka, for they make a great team together.

 **Haruka:** You're right, Ferdie. We'll look up on the things that we gathered later on, just until everything cools off.

Seems that it was L who tracked Haruka down in time to use on his computer to see more about another person investigating the Kira case too. Wow, he's way too good. The next day, near the train station underground where Light and Ryuk were, Light plans goes in wearing something to hiding his identity.

 **RYUK** : This place is crawling with humans. Are you gonna do it here?

 **LIGHT** : Let's just say you're about to see the results of all the research and experiments I've been doing over the last few days.

 **RYUK** : Experiments?

Is that so? Well, you might as well tell us what it is, Light.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. I've been using known criminals who live in this part of the town to test out different killing methods and I've learned a lot about the death note. For example if I write a cause of death and the circumstances leading up to it, I can add a name afterwards and it'll still happen.

 **RYUK** : (Oh, even I didn't know that one.)

Really? You should've since you're a Shinigami after all. Soon Light sees Raye walking by, puts on his hood, and gets ready to take him down with something else for him to do before that happens.

 **LIGHT** : (He's here. Right on time.)

Light follows Raye to speak as Kira without him seeing his face, well he almost did.

 **Light:** Mr. Raye Penber. Turn around and you are dead. I am Kira.

Raye freaks out that Kira found him instead.

 **LIGHT** : That's right. Don't turn around or put your hands in your pockets. I won't hesitate to kill you here.

 **RAYE** : (It couldn't be. This voice. I've heard it somewhere.)

Seems that Raye knows who voice that was talking to him.

 **LIGHT** : But first, I'm gonna prove to you that I am Kira. Do you see the man working over there at the coffee shop? That's right. The one sweeping the floor. I'm gonna kill him just for you.

Meaning he'll kill the man near the coffee shop who was mopping the floor to be being his next victim.

 **RAYE** : But how? Don't do it.

 **Man** : Ughh.

But it was too late. He dies from a heart attack, now Raye knows that was Kira's doing.

 **LIGHT** : I'm afraid I had no choice but to kill him. I figured if I didn't kill at least one person, you wouldn't believe me, although that man has been repeatedly charged with sexual assault. He's managed to avoid conviction every time due to lack of evidence. He was a menace to society. He got what he deserved.  
I can only assume that L has already informed you of this, I can't kill someone who I haven't seen.  
I have to know their face. This means, of course, I could easily kill all these people right now if I wanted to do. Go ahead and choose someone if you want.

 **RAYE** : Don't do it. I believe you. You are Kira.

Looks like Raye will follow Kira's demands or else.

 **LIGHT** : I'm sure you care more about your loved ones than any of these people here. Imagine how you'd feel if one of them was killed just because you refused to 'cooperate'. I think you should consider them the real hostages at the moment.

 **RAYE** : How do you know about her?

Raye thinks that Kira knows about Naomi, but he goes along with it saying that he does.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha. You seem surprised. I've been investigating you. And if you don't do exactly as I say, she will die. And so will the rest of your family, including you. And that's a promise.

 **RAYE** : I...I understand. Just tell me what you need me to do.

 **LIGHT** : I see you've got your laptop with you. I want the files containing the identities of all the FBI agents who came to Japan.

Raye had it in his bag alright.

 **RAYE** : I do have my laptop with me. It's the one I use for work, but I don't have the files you're looking for.

 **LIGHT** : All right. Then, take this envelope.

 **RAYE** : Huh?

Light hands Raye an envelope of a transceiver machine.

 **LIGHT** : First, take the transceiver out of the envelope, then put the ear piece in and await my instructions.

He leaves for Raye to do the rest on his end.

 **RAYE** : (A transceiver. This thing looks like a toy. But there'll be no record of this transmission anywhere.  
And it allows us to converse from a close distance even underground. He really thought this through.)

Raye puts it in his ear to listen to the rest of Kira's instructions. He'll be taking the train 12 that's coming in a few minutes.

 **LIGHT** : All right. Now get on the Yamanote Line. Inner or outer route, it doesn't matter which direction you take. I'll be close by at all times, which means I'll be watching your every move. When you get on the train, pick a spot in front of you and don't take your eyes off it. If I see you looking around, I will kill you.  
Once you boarded, I want you to take the seat closest to the doors. If it's occupied, wait until it's free.

Once Raye was on and sitting down normally, Kira tells him on what to say to him next.

 **LIGHT** : Now I'm going to ask you something. If I have even the slightest suspicion that you are not being honest, your girlfriend is as good as dead. How many FBI agents are currently in Japan? Speak quietly into the transceiver and don't make it obvious.

 **RAYE** : I believe its four teams, three agents per team, for a total of twelve.

 **LIGHT** : OK. Now take the papers out of the envelope.

He does with a weird looking one of a list that he must fill out.

 **RAYE** : (Hum? What is this?)

 **LIGHT** : Of those twelve agents you mentioned, I want you to write down the name of your superior, the one who's heading up this investigation, in the space at the very top of the page.

 **RAYE** : (What is the meaning of this? What is he after? Let's face it. He hasn't really left me any choice. Besides, it's not like he can kill them using just their names.)

So Raye says to himself, Light was watching his every move on the other side of the train so he knows he's following his every order.

 **LIGHT** : Next, take out your laptop and turn it on. Any minute now your boss is going to send you a message with a file attachment, it contains the names and photos of all the FBI agents currently active in Japan.

So he does on his laptop to come Raye's surprise. All of their names and pictures of them.

 **RAYE** : But this...this is…

 **LIGHT** : Now one by one you're going to look at each photo and then write that agent's name in the space provided, you're going to do this for each agent.

 **RAYE** : (It doesn't make sense. If he's got the names already, why use me? What is he planning to do with them?)

Once Raye wrote down their names for Light to see, he was done to tell him what to do next.

 **LIGHT** : Good. Looks like you're done. Now put the transceiver and all the papers back into the original envelope and place them on the rack directly above your head. After that you're going to stay in your seat and ride the train for at least another thirty minutes. When you are absolutely certain that nobody would notice 'you' leaving without the envelope, you can get off the train.

He puts all of the things back inside to leave them up top as promised.

 **RAYE** : (I know that voice. Why on earth can't I remember who it belongs to? Kira, who are you?)

Once Raye got off the train, he started having a heart attack, just as Light planned out in his Death Note yet again.

 **RAYE** : Ughh! Light Yagami.

Just as he hits the ground slowly dying, he sees Kira was Light in remembering his voice. For the train door closes and he looks down on him winning again from his genesis plan of his.

 **LIGHT** : Farewell, Raye Penber.

It closes for Raye dies after that. For before all of that happened, Light wrote down on how it will go and how Raye will die in between. Soon he has the names of the cops, meaning that they'll die once Raye their names down for Light and then him afterwards. Scary, huh? This guy's scaring me.

 **LIGHT** : (Raye Penber wrote all of those names on pages taken from the death note. Ironic. Without even realizing it, he was actually signing a death warrant for all of his colleagues. As for Penber's boss, he died of a heart attack after sending all of his agents a file. And the other eleven investigators, they all died of heart attacks after receiving the same file.)

Later on that night, Watari tells L that he has a call from the director of the FBI thing; it wasn't good news at all.

 **WATARI** : L, you have a call from the director of the FBI.

All the way from the U.S., it wasn't good news. Now they didn't want to do it.

 **DIRECTOR** : It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead. All twelve died of heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look, I'm sorry, but it's already decided. We are calling off our investigation.

That was it, they were done. All but L that is, even Haruka and Ferdie got the news during their work only by listening in.

 **Haruka:** No way…Kira got the FBI people, and…Raye too!? This is bad…!

 **Ferdie:** How does this monster keep on doing all of this!?

While Ferdie said that quietly, something was flashing on Haruka's laptop of an email, a rare one by someone. Then Watari has Souichiro on hold for L to talk to next.

 **WATARI** : I have chief Yagami on the line.

 **Souichiro** : L, I've just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him, it seems that you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone here associated with the taskforce.

 **L** : Yes, I did.

 **Souichiro** : So how do you explain this? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?

 **L** : I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity.

 **Souichiro** : I cannot accept that. I found it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case.

Not good for the other cops to be hearing about that either. For L to have the FBI agents spy on them? Wow…But I get his point on why he was doing all of that.

 **Man 1** : Hear that? Well, I knew all along we couldn't trust that guy.

 **Man 2** : More importantly, Kira killed those FBI agents, didn't he?

 **Man 1** : It's obvious he'll kill anyone who gets in his way, whether they're criminals or not.

 **Man 2** : So much for his sense of justice. He's a murderer.

Watari has more news to L about.

 **WATARI** : We have another victim. A note was found at the scene.

Light send that part down from someone was also killed to be leaving another note.

 **Light** : "L, do you know", "gods of death"…"Love apples".

L didn't take it so well.

 **L:** (Damn you, Kira.)

Now Haruka got that in as well the other day before L could track her down.

 **Haruka:** L, do you know? Gods of Death love apples? What does that mean?

 **Ferdie:** Death eats apples?

As for Naomi, mourning of Raye's death, she vows revenge to take on the Kira case herself. Poor girl, I feel sorry for her.

 **Naomi** : He's dead...Raye's dead. No. He was murdered by Kira. 

As Souichiro comes back home to tell his wife, Sayu, and Light some news of the case he was still working on.

 **SAYU** : Um, so what's the family meeting, Dad?

 **SOUICHIRO** : I figured you're going to find out sooner or later. So I might as well tell you now. I don't want you to be alarmed. I'm sure you've heard of this Kira investigation. Well, I'm currently in charge of it.

 **SAYU** : What? Are you serious? That's totally awesome, Dad. You're the best cop ever.

 **SOUICHIRO** : That's not quite the point I'm trying to make.

 **SAYU** : Oh?

 **SOUICHIRO** : You see the truth is, the FBI sent 12 of their agents to Japan to assist us in finding Kira and all of them died yesterday.

 **LIGHT** : Does that mean they were all killed by Kira?

 **SAYU** : What?

Light was way too good in acting like he wasn't aware of this since this was his doing.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What I'm saying is, there's a chance that Kira will actually try to kill anyone who comes after him. His crimes are ruthless and more frightening than anything we've seen. Many detectives have already quit.

Sayu and Sachiko were worried about Souichiro's safety, but he wanted to do this.

 **SAYU** : Dad, you should quit, too. I don't want you to die. What if he gets you?

 **SACHIKO** : That's right. Your life is so much more important than some job.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I can't. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from this. I will not sit back and let evil triumph.

 **SAYU** : But, Dad, you…

 **SACHIKO** : Please, dear…

Light acts like he was supporting his father.

 **LIGHT** : I think it's honorable of you, Dad. I'm proud to be able to call you my father. And if anything should ever happen to you or my sweet friend Haruka, I'm going to find Kira. And make sure he gets executed.

True about Haruka, I hope he won't kill his family either including his dad since he was a cop. The next at the headquarters, they talk about what else that Kira does besides killing criminals, he also kills cops and FBI agents if they get in the way.

 **SOUICHIRO** : We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You have my word. But if you are not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all.

So some decided to stay on the case or go…

 **MAN 1** : So, what are we gonna do?

 **MAN 2** : I'm not sure.

As well as Naomi started working on her own case to question the bus driver from the hijacking event by showing a picture of Raye.

 **BUS DRIVER** : Oh, yeah. That's him, all right. There's no doubt about it. I remember him because he told us to get down. But I don't really remember any of the other passengers.

 **NAOMI** : I see. Well, thanks for talking with me, anyway. I appreciate it.

Naomi was getting close, for Haruka pays her respects to Raye with flowers near his old apartment place and Ferdie too as the two run into Naomi.

 **Naomi:** (It's a bit of long shot, but if what I'm thinking is right, Kira could be one of the passengers on the bus that day. If that is the case, then I know that he is close enough to use this bus route.)

She sees Haruka for they know each other too.

 **Haruka:** Oh, sorry, Naomi.

 **Naomi:** Haruka, it's alright. Glad to see you too. Sorry about your lost. But like L, I will stop Kira too.

 **Ferdie:** Tell her like it is, sister! 

Naomi laughs knowing that she wasn't alone in this case.

 **Naomi:** You too, huh?Just be careful out there. Who knows who'll be next?

That wasn't funny.

 **Haruka:** Try not to say that…I gave you my copy of the book that I made and this is what I get?

 **Naomi:** Sorry, I shouldn't say that. Oh, before I forget, here.

Naomi gives something to Haruka before she leaves to be some type of button of some kind.

 **Haruka:** A toy button…?

 **Naomi:** It's a tracking device in case someone like a victim of a cop's in danger. They press this to locate where they are, and they come to the rescue. Use if you have to, okay? And be careful, Haruka, for your sake and mine.

The two shake on it and leave until they see each other again.

 **Haruka:** You too and good luck on your end. Come on, Ferdie.

 **Naomi:** Same here.

Two women were on the case, huh? Cool. As Souichiro staying for the Kira case, were also Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Hirokazu Ukita. They were brave of staying on this important case as we speak while the others quit.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Five men, huh? Well six, including myself. Still I'm grateful to see there are as many as five of you willing to risk your lives to face evil.

L and Watari was pleased as well.

 **L** : That fact you've chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you.

Some didn't agree otherwise.

 **AIZAWA** : Ha, h-hold on a second. L just said that he's decided to trust us now, but honestly what reason do we have to trust him?

 **IDE** : Look, L. All of us has agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. So I hope you understand what this means. We were really stickin' our necks out here.

 **AIZAWA** : But you never have to show your face, do you? You just give the orders. I don't see how you can expect us to work alongside you under those conditions.

Souichiro had to agree with them too.

 **SOUICHIRO** : L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we can all meet in person.

 **L** : The thought had already crossed my mind. After all I did say that I trusted all of you.

A Message is shown on L's PC that L leaves and types in a message for them to read. For that, they have a talk outside to make their final decision.

 **IDE** : Why is he seeking help now? There are only six of us. He solved all these difficult cases by himself in the past, so what makes this one so different? The way L's been conducting things so far, odds are he's gonna send a stand-in or a proxy of some kind to meet us instead of coming himself. It's not like we'd ever know.

 **AIZAWA** : A proxy, huh? Well, that is possible.

 **MATSUDA** : I believe L. I think we can trust him. And besides, I don't really see how we can solve this case without his help.

 **MOGI** : I agree.

 **SOUICHIRO** : From the beginning he's been very upfront about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case. Perhaps we should think of it like...he's been waiting for this to happen all along.

Oh, really?

 **MATSUDA** : Why would he do something like that?

 **SOUICHIRO** : There were number of people on the task force who distrusted L before this investigation began. And once we got started, we had detectives resigning left and right. Following that, classified information was leaked. So I'm not surprised that he didn't trust us.

 **MATSUDA** : In other words he was waiting for the taskforce to get narrowed down to only those investigators he could trust. And to do that, he needed to weed out anyone who wasn't totally committed.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm…

Not to Ide, he was out. But I have a feeling that he will be back to help out later on.

 **IDE** : If we're working with that guy, I'm leaving the task force. You don't have to worry. I won't try to follow you. I'm not interested in finding L.

 **UKITA** : Well I think we can trust L, so I'd be willing to cooperate with him on this investigation.

 **AIZAWA** : Count me in.

L will let them to see him and work with him. He tells the five people where he's staying at, close to Haruka's place almost.

 **L** : I'm staying in a suite at the Teito hotel at the moment. But I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. I want you to think these hotel rooms as the de facto headquarters of this investigation. If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you, then split into two groups, and stagger your arrivals so you come thirty minutes apart. Please arrange it so you are all here at midnight.

As only for Souichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita meet up; L was ready in stopping Kira.

 **L** : (Kira, it seems we are getting closer to each other in equal steps. It's only a matter of time, before we collide, so be it. I'm ready to show my face. I'll make my first public appearance as L. If you ever manage to find out about these secret meetings, I'm sure you'd feel compelled to move in. That's what I'm counting on.)

Light was thinking on his end. Remembering on the hijacking and getting Raye.

 **LIGHT** : (I've been quite active over these last few days. Think carefully. Was there anything I missed? And what comes next? There are endless possibilities. The real battle is only just beginning. L...)

Also once Haruka and Ferdie get back home, her friend had to show her something first.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, look at this. An email for you?

They look at it.

 **Haruka:** For me…? Wait. This is from L!

 **Ferdie:** L emailed you!?

The two opened it up for Haruka to reads it on what it says…

 **Haruka: '** I know who you are and I know what you do. Good hacking skills, though a serious crime there. I still won't arrest you; I will however give you a decision to make. To either come join me to stopping Kira before he finds out and kills you next…! Or join me and…I'll protect you from any harm coming your way, for you see I know all about you and your tragic past and your work on wish to become stronger, Haruka Todou!?' What!?

A big shocker there.

 **Ferdie:** He's way too good! He must be your true love to know so much about you!

Haruka finishes reading the rest.

 **Haruka:** 'Keep this between us. And if any trouble on your hacking skills to contacting or emailing me back to join and/or you in danger, we'll come to the rescue. Best of luck on your end if you can. L.' My God…He knows me…He knows me…

Haruka was feeling so happy to have L email her, for she gets to work without hacking in this time. She will find out who Kira is on her own.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka?

 **Haruka:** No more playing around. It's time to find out who's Kira. Let's get to work, Ferdie, all for L's sake.

As they get cracking on the laptop to putting the pieces together, the cops are at her apartment where also L was in too, as they knock on the door to saying this next after unlocking the door.

 **L** : It's unlocked. Please. Let yourselves in.

Souichiro opens the door first, who does L look like and how did he know about Haruka's past and everything of her investigating? So much going on here.

To be continued…


	6. Unraveling

Death Note#6 Unraveling

This time thing was about to get really serious…Light was doing well to keep a brand new world as Kira, Naomi goes on the case solo, for Haruka does the same in solving it and L surprising email to supporting her to get to it with Ferdie to might join him, and the five cops go inside the apartment that L was staying in, and seeing his face for the first time.

(Hotel)

 **MEN** : Oh?

 **L** : I am L.

Wow…He kind of looks cute. To the other guys, not so much the way they try picturing it to be.

 **SOUICHIRO** : This is him? Hmm…

 **MATSUDA** : He's nothing like I thought he would be.

Guess now they introduce themselves to L.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmmm...I'm Yagami of the NPA.

 **MATSUDA** : Matsuda.

 **AIZAWA** : I'm Aizawa.

 **MOGI** : Mogi.

 **UKITA** : Ukita.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm very sorry we're late. Currently the five of us are...

Out of nowhere, L makes a finger gun to look like he shot them.

 **L** : Bang.

 **MEN** : Oh?

 **AIZAWA** : What the hell was that?

 **L** : If I were Kira, you'd be dead, Mr. Souichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA.

 **MEN** : Oh.

Meaning if Kira knows your name and face, he kills you. The way L explained it.

 **L** : Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives.

See what I mean? He did them all a huge favor.

 **MATSUDA** : I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence to show that he needed a name, too.

 **SOUICHIRO** : There is no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings.

 **L** : That's enough small talk for now. Come this way.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, oh, right.

L tells them what to do next.

 **L** : Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices, and leave them on the table right there.

Aizawa didn't think so, although there was no harm into doing it.

 **AIZAWA** : What do you think? We're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?

 **SOUICHIRO** : It's all right. Just do as he says.

So they all put their cell phones on the table.

 **MATSUDA** : I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not.

 **L** : No. I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk. Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means when we will leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Um. Right.

He sure sits weirdly. Other than that, they make their selves at home I guess. One thing's for sure, L loves tea and lots of sweets.

 **MATSUDA** : Excuse me, L?

 **L** : Hmm? From now on, I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuuzaki now, just to be safe.

I like that, Ryuuzaki. He sure likes to put a lot of sugar in his tea.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah, OK, Ryuuzaki. If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the numbers of victims by keeping criminals' names from the news?

 **L** : If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk.

 **UKITA** : The general public? Why?

 **L** : Kira is childish and he hates losing.

 **Matsuda** : But how do you...?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Just what do you mean?

 **L** : Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know.

Like Light is too?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki. Would you mind being a little more specific for us?

 **L** : Early on the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then, we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, "what are you gonna do about it?" He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we try to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?

So it was a test from that broadcast that he did to prove of Kira's behavior. Between that and in Japan of bad guys all over.

 **MATSUDA** : I guess...

 **L** : "If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil" That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out.

He does wear socks or shoes on his feet, doesn't he? Just saying…

 **AIZAWA** : But how?

 **L** : How about something like this? "Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S." "Latest killings anger the international policing community." "Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan." For Kira this would be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone is a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered, and that would cause him to take some kind of drastic action.

 **UKITA** : That's interesting.

 **AIZAWA** : So he'll think there are 1500, when there're really only 7 of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them.

 **UKITA** : It just might work.

Hold that thought about this part, boys.

 **L** : Well before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts in the Kira case. Kira works alone. He had access to all our classified information.

 **AIZAWA** : What evidence do you have that he's working alone?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hold on, Aizawa. Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions.

Seems that Souichiro's beginning to trust L more before anyone else can in the room. So far so good.

 **L** : We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much. Please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what I have to say next.

L writes down on what's been happening so far. As well, Haruka does the same on her end differently. I think I'll call him Ryuuzaki too for now on.

 **Haruka:** Okay, Ferdie, let's get down all we have in this case. Are you ready?

 **Ferdie:** Solve away, Haruka.

And here are the rest of the details here written by Ryuuzaki in marker.

 **L:** On December 14th, 12 FBI investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the 12 agents. And as we all know, on December 27th...

From suicide notes, what a person does before dying, and the symbol drawn in blood. Light remembers the same on how he played his cards very well on his end as Kira and getting rid of Raye and the other FBI agents.

 **LIGHT** : (I got a hold of a file which contained all the names and faces of the FBI investigators in Japan, and I succeeded in killing each one of them. It's practically impossible to guess which agent gave the file to Kira. But I have to make sure that no one ever finds out that I came into contact with Raye Penber.)

Ryuk sees Light was doing something else today, and still love to eat apples.

 **RYUK** : Huh? How come you're not using the death note today? You studying for those entrance exams?

 **LIGHT** : Those are the least of my worries. Plus it's a little late to start now.

 **RYUK** : Oh? What are you doing?

 **LIGHT** : December 19th to December 27th, I've been most active during this period.

Speaking of periods… What Light has, so did Haruka with Ferdie helping her out.

 **Haruka:** Okay…One death happened to start the Kira thing was the hostage daycare, then me with the motorcycle gang member, to more happening a week later, to weirder things that the victims do before they die, making them do it as planned, the bus hijacking thing, and with Raye and the other FBI people gone because of it…A student who has contact to the police work that has to be from their family members, love ones, or a friend. Only two remain here to being one other guy or Light Yagami… And because during those time…

L says the rest on his end.

 **L** : During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex-convicts or suspects in ongoing investigations. So legally speaking, they were innocent.

 **SOUICHIRO** : That's true.

Yep! Sure was.

 **L** : What this indicates is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people, so he would be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth, he probably only needed a few. He waited 8 days so the FBI could investigate other suspects, which meant there'd be no timeline linking him to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt. These are files provided by the FBI, and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you are not permitted to take these out of this room, but...

But what? You have all the paper work about it so far, what else was there? To some of the other guys were happy about that 'for the time being', there was more…

 **MATSUDA** : Amazing! There might only be five of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground.

 **AIZAWA** : We'll split into two teams: one team traces the FBI agents. The other looks at the heart attack victims.

 **MATSUDA** : There weren't that many people who had access to information from the headquarters and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days.

 **AIZAWA** : Yeah.

 **L** : So, does anyone have any questions?

 **MEN** : Ah?

Well, Souichiro did.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Actually Ryuuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your own face means that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?

That he was, Ryuuzaki wasn't giving up.

 **L** : That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes, hmm, and that justice will prevail no matter what.

 **MOGI** : Hey, yeah. That's right.

 **MATSUDA** : I like the sound of that.

 **UKITA** : We can do this.

 **AIZAWA** : All right, then, let's do this, Ryuuzaki.

No doubt, Ryuuzaki's trust worthy and the real L alright.

 **SOUICHIRO** : (Well, I had my doubts about whether he was really him at first. But there is no mistaking it. This man is L.)

Now that's settle, one thing left in mind…

 **L** : Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today.

 **AIZAWA** : Ha! What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?

To Souichiro, he trusts him. I do too!

 **SOUICHIRO** : No. I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective. Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there is a good chance that he is one of us.

 **MATSUDA** : Chief's right. Working this case has given us a chance to see him in person.

 **AIZAWA** : He's risking his life to be here.

Now they were in. And so Ryuuzaki will win the case for sure as he stares at the window of the night lights all over town being nice to look at.

 **L** : (Things are going well. Just one clue. Single decisive factor is all I need.)

Light was also putting his own puzzle pieces together.

 **LIGHT** : (Just one oversight. A single piece of evidence is all it would take. It could cost me my life.)

And Haruka's too.

Haruka: (To who was with me and knowing of my past…Between L wants me to really help him in this case, and Light…He's kind and a good friend. It just…Odd that he's been around danger and not being afraid to think before doing things. That's so strange; I need to find that one thing.)

Then they say it together.

 **LIGHT, Haruka,** **& L** : (Just one thing.)

Also Naomi does hers on her end, for she won't give up on it either. The next day, Haruka then sees the pieces put together and a camera from the train station of Raye dying there for someone was staring at him before the train doors closed.

 **Haruka:** Okay…I have the scene of the train station where Raye was killed. He's on the ground, the train door closes, and his reaction right here…That person seeing him and standing in front of the train…It was like he was shocked in seeing him from before…

Ferdie thought of something big.

 **Ferdie:** I know! Maybe he knows only Naomi, the other FBI people, L, and the people from the bus hijacking.

 **Haruka:** But he might've saw Kira, and saw his face like he seen him or her from before…But where. Need a better imaging to see a closer view and photo identity here.

So Haruka gets on hacking on the photo framing, as for Light thinking about something after studying.

 **RYUK** : You already finished studying?

 **LIGHT** : I guess. (I'll be fine. I haven't missed anything. The biggest risk I've taken so far was that bus-jacking incident. But they will never be able to connect it with Kira. Fortunately for me, both the police and L don't know that Kira can kill people by means other than a heart attack. However, if anyone were to discover that fact, I'd be in a lot of trouble.)

Also his mother wanted to ask Sayu to bring some spare clothes and other things to their father, since he wouldn't be home for a while from working so long and late.

 **SAYU** : What? Does it have to be now?

 **SACHIKO** : Your father's been pulling overnighters with no change of clothes, so you're going to bring these to him.

 **SAYU** : But Mom, I totally promised my friends that I would go out with them today.

Light decided to do it for he wishes to do it for his father anyway.

 **LIGHT** : Why don't I go? I could use a break.

 **SAYU** : Thanks, Light. I owe you one next time.

So Light has a chance to check out the police headquarters just a little to see what was going on.

 **RYUK** : So I guess this'll give you a chance to spy on the police.

 **LIGHT** : I won't go further than the reception desk.

Also brining a small page that was part of the Death Note 'just in case'.

 **RYUK** : Oh, you're bringing a page. Planning to kill someone?

 **LIGHT** : No, but lately I'm bringing a page with me every time I go out, just in case.

Meanwhile on the train, Naomi remembers on what Raye did before he died.

 **NAOMI** : (That day...Raye said he was planning to go to Shinjuku. That same day, four people died of heart attacks in the Shinjuku area. And there was the bus-jacking. There's no way it was a coincidence. That's it! Kira can kill in other ways. It doesn't have to be a heart attack.)

Holds on to the newspaper saying about the bus hijacking part now for Naomi to be looking at that again. Arriving to the police station too, Light tries calling his father Souichiro with no answer.

 **CELL PHONE** : The mobile customer you're trying to reach is currently unavailable. A voice mail...

 **LIGHT** : That's unusual for Dad. I wonder if he's in a meeting right now.

Once Light and Ryuk were inside, they see Naomi talking to the front end of the building to see with anyone or L.

 **NAOMI** : Please. I need to speak directly with someone for the special investigation task force. It's urgent.

 **RECEPTIONIST** : I'm sorry; ma'am, but I can't help you. As I've told you already, there's no one at task force headquarters right now.

A surprise to Light there as well.

 **LIGHT** : (There's no one at headquarters? Dad's cell is turned off. What's going on?)

 **NAOMI** : Can't you contact them somehow? I have information relating to the Kira investigation.

That got Light's attention there.

 **LIGHT** : (The Kira investigation?)

 **RECEPTIONIST** : Look, I'll call headquarters one more time for you. One moment.

Light then comes up to leave the bag for the guys to give to Souichiro later on.

 **LIGHT** : Hi, I'm Detective Souichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I've brought my father a change of clothes, but it doesn't look like he's in. Can I leave them here?

 **RECEPTIONIST** : Sure. Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, Light?

 **LIGHT** : Oh, I'm sorry.

They seem to know Light's work very well like his father.

 **RECEPTIONIST** : What? You don't remember? You helped solve the insurance fraud murder investigation. Sometime last year. But hey, no one remembers the receptionist, do they?

 **LIGHT** : Oh, I'm sorry. I'm terrible with faces. I just need to sign my name on this form, right?

 **RECEPTIONIST** : So, Light. Does this mean you are gonna be helping us with the Kira investigation, too?

 **LIGHT** : Sure. If all goes well, maybe I'll find Kira before L does.

 **NAOMI** : (Find him before L does?)

 **RECEPTIONIST** : As I thought, there's no one at headquarters. You are going to have to trust me on this, ma'am. I'll be sure to give them your message as soon as I see them, I promise.

 **NAOMI** : That's not good enough. I have to tell them in person.

Light then speaks to Naomi.

 **LIGHT** : Excuse me. My father is actually in charge of the Kira investigation. If you'd like, I could pass your message on to him. His cell phone is off at the moment, but I should be able to contact him soon. A number of FBI agents were just killed and a lot of detectives have quit the case because they were afraid of Kira. So he is pretty busy right now.

 **RECEPTIONIST** : Ah, Light, it's probably better if you don't discuss this with...

 **LIGHT** : True. But it's practically common knowledge at this point. Besides, I feel like I can trust her. You can almost see it in her eyes. She's a wise and careful person. You heard about what happened. And you must have figured out that the police had a leak of some kind. And that's why you wanted to tell them in person. You thought this through. Well, am I right?

Seems that Naomi was certain that she'll have a lead once she does tell them.

 **LIGHT** : I'm sure my father will be calling me back once he checks his messages. When he does, I'll give you the phone and let you talk to him.

 **NAOMI** : You sure that's all right?

 **LIGHT** : Oh, yeah. You understand why I can't just give you my father's cell phone number, but I have no problem letting you use my phone to talk to him. You'll have to trust my father and I, which I hope only too difficult for you.

Did Light just laugh normally? Even Ryuk was confused.

 **RYUK** : (Why is he so happy?)

 **NAOMI** : Thank you so much.

 **RYUK** : He, he, he. She walked right into that one, didn't she?

They continue talking as they headed back outside of the building together.

 **LIGHT** : I've got to say, you must be pretty brave to be getting involved in the Kira case like this.

 **NAOMI** : Hmm, not really.

 **LIGHT** : So according to you, is Kira some…We've been talking and I just realized I don't even know your name. My name is Light Yagami; Light's written with the character for "moon" and Yagami with the characters for "night" and "god". Kind of weird, huh?

 **NAOMI** : My name is Shoko Maki. It's written with the characters for "shining," "ko" is in "child", "space" and "ki" is in "tree".

 **LIGHT** : Miss Maki, right?

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

A fake name, huh? Nice one, Naomi.

 **LIGHT** : Miss Maki, I've been thinking about Kira's powers. And I believe they enable him to somehow control his victims before they die.

 **NAOMI** : So do I. It's odd that you say that, because that's exactly what I have been thinking. Kira's able to control their actions before he kills them. But there's more to it. If my analysis so far is correct, Kira can kill in a number of ways, not just with a heart attack.

Light couldn't let this one go.

 **LIGHT** : (She knows? Who is this woman?)

 **NAOMI** : I don't think anyone else knows this yet. But if the police are willing to consider it, I bet it would help them catch Kira.

 **LIGHT** : You know, that possibility never even crossed my mind. So what you're saying is, anytime Kira wants one of his murders to go undetected, he wouldn't use a heart attack.

 **NAOMI** : Right. I'm almost positive that someone I know may have met Kira.

 **LIGHT** : Met Kira? Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry, but if a person came in saying they'd met Kira, the police would be more than a little skeptical, to say the least.

 **NAOMI** : I know...That's why I need to explain it in person to someone from task force headquarters. Otherwise, I'm afraid they'll just write me off.

 **LIGHT** : But wouldn't it be better if you friend spoke to them instead?

 **NAOMI** : It probably would. But he's no longer alive. He was one of the 12 FBI agents who came to Japan to investigate Kira.

 **LIGHT** : (An FBI agent who met Kira. Could it be?)

Light soon learns that Naomi knew of Raye.

 **NAOMI** : You see; he was also my fiancé. While he was working, he got caught up in a bus jacking. And I have reason to believe that he met Kira on that bus.

 **LIGHT** : (Raye Penber.)

This was bad. So Light had to play it cool.

 **NAOMI** : Is something wrong?

 **LIGHT** : Nothing. I'm sorry to hear that he passed away. So what makes you think he met Kira on that bus?

 **NAOMI** : Because eight days after the bus was hijacked, he died along with the other FBI investigators. The same man had attempted to rob a bank two days before he hijacked that bus, and he dies in an accident just like that. I mean, really what are the odds? I've come to believe that Kira set up that bus jacking. It was planned to bring him into contact with my fiancé in order to obtain information regarding identities of the other FBI agents so he could get rid of them all. Anyway what stands out to me is that the hijacker died in an accident. In other words, it suggests that heart attacks aren't the only way Kira can kill people.

This was really bad; Light was going to kill her next.

 **LIGHT** : OK. So the bus hijacker didn't die of a heart attack. And based on that, you're saying Kira has other ways of killing people?

 **NAOMI** : Yes.

 **LIGHT** : Don't take this the wrong way, but I think that's a bit of a leap of faith.

 **NAOMI** : There is no other way of looking at it. If Kira was controlling the hijacker, chances are he killed him, too.

 **LIGHT** : I still don't see it.

 **NAOMI** : I've been wondering about that bus jacking ever since my fiancé first told me about it. After he calmed down, I asked him for details. He didn't mention any names or anything like that, but he told me one thing.

 **LIGHT** : What did he say?

 **NAOMI** : That he'd been put in a situation where he had to show his FBI ID to someone.

I see, wow…Naomi's way too good. I like her.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm…

 **NAOMI** : The operation was undertaken secretly without the NPA's knowledge. He wasn't allowed to show his ID. I think whoever saw his ID that day was responsible for the death of all of the agents.

 **RYUK** : (Unbelievable. She figured it out. This must be the oversight Light was worried about.)

 **LIGHT** : I understand. You are the only one who knows any of this. And you want nothing more than to avenge your fiancé by bringing Kira to justice, right? And now you are convinced that Kira can kill without using a heart attack.

 **NAOMI** : Yes.

 **LIGHT** : There's no doubt in my mind that your deductive skills are excellent, but you can't deny that you have a personal interest in the case. Still, your theory is worth looking into. That's for sure. Your testimony could be central to the case.

 **NAOMI** : It could...

 **LIGHT** : If what you're telling me is true, then it'll only be a matter of time before the police catch up with Kira. The person your fiancé showed his ID to on the bus that day, it had to be Kira.

 **NAOMI** : That's right.

Lucky for Light caught a break, this wasn't good news for Naomi at all on what's to come to her by faith next.

 **LIGHT** : (That was close. This woman, if she'd spoken to the police before I met her, but it seems there's a god on my side after all, and not just a god of death.)

Ah, man…Also Haruka has finally solved the puzzle on who Kira was.

 **Haruka:** Ah! This can't be!

 **Ferdie:** What, Haruka? What is it? You found something?

She shows it on paper and on the big computer screen computer for Ferdie to see.

 **Haruka:** I figure it out…All of it.

 **Ferdie:** Then tell me! Who's Kira!?

Haruka was afraid to say it, but she has a thought about it to be thinking about it a lot.

 **Haruka:** Contacted to the police of the closes one is a student, not human to killing people if planned, close to what I witness twice of these events, and the people can die like cops or FBI agents in the way…Naomi…Naomi's in danger! I know where she is! That's where Kira might be heading to. Going after her to the police headquarters! Let's go, Ferdie!

 **Ferdie:** He'll kill Naomi!? Wait up!

Haruka got her things together 'and the item that Naomi gave to her to use for emergencies', takes Ferdie, and headed out. If she knows it could be Light Yagami as her friend to really be Kira, this was bad for her to being right for once in a shocking truth kind of way. She had to hurry and find it fast to solving the case before anyone else gets killed.

 **Haruka:** (I can do this or die trying…! I just hope that it's not him…I really hope because if he is Kira, this will be very bad.)

Will they make it in time to save Naomi from being the next victim of Light to kill next as Kira? We'll soon find out later on, I guess.

To be continued…


	7. Overcast

Death Note#7 Overcast

Pretty cool having L 'or rather Ryuuzaki' showing his true face, huh? He's cool. Also both Haruka and Ferdie race against time to stop Kira in killing Naomi next where she was right now with Light about to do that before she tells the police anything. During the race near the police headquarters, Ferdie tells the tale of Haruka sad past while we image on what it might look like in our heads while we're reading about it.

 **Ferdie:** (There once was a girl who wanted to live a happier life with her mother and father. A true loving family they were once long ago…Once a written novelist for a woman and another veterinarian to care for animals. They fell in love, got married, had a baby girl, and worked hard to make a living. The little girl wanted to become a writer and have a pet of her very own; things go from bad to worse when mother lost everything from her books being destroyed, to losing her job as the same goes for the father thinking he overdose the animals that he tried to save, but ended up killing them by accident. Sad end to losing it all to living in a bad life for the girl to witness. How they got their money back little by little? One was selling illegal drugs, while the other made booze to drink himself and hurt his wife many times for the daughter to see the horror every single day. Thought to be alone, she wasn't. For one boy was over the years with his family, and a baby fox found after his parents abandon the poor thing for her to care for her very own pet to love. That's when the bad went to much worse for the girl. During another beaten from the father's doing to the mother to protecting her and her child with the fox and defending themselves from him, the place goes up in flames. Falling down and killing the father, the mother shielded her only child to getting out alive; but as she does to see the house burn down and her family dead, so did the fox for risking his life to freeing the daughter and died from so much smoke to breathing fresh air again. She was then all alone. Being bullied, picked on, scared, sad all the time…Until he came to her. The daughter's first crush of a young mysterious many who saved her to going through her life with a new apartment home, school, and a job to seeing her friend and his family with a good life style too. From solving mysteries and making a children's book to sell of a pet friend she use to have, and making a doll of that friend of hers, she had a good life. Still trying to find true love who might be in Japan somewhere, she won't give up on him until they'll meet again someday. While she tries to be brave on her own without being pushed around again like her hero, the mysterious L. This girl would make a differences to saving lives too so they won't turn out like she used to be anymore. Sad, quiet, and lonely – she was also beautiful, smart, and brave when she put her mind into the danger. For I Ferdie, the Fox, will aid and support Haruka for her love and her dreams to come true. Even if we have to stop Kira and the criminal who took her parents away, we will.)

Touching but a sad story there, huh? Anyways, the two kept on running all over the streets without stopping, looking around, taking many taxis, and just kept on looking until they can find Naomi to save and stop Kira. Also she might know who might be the killer, feeling that the puzzle was all put together to one person…Though she hates to admit that if it might be 'him'.

 **Haruka:** We must hurry, Ferdie! Don't stop for anything!

 **Ferdie:** I know! We'll get Kira for sure! Let's go save Naomi!

They hope to make it to Naomi in time.

 **Haruka:** (Naomi…)

As Light continues guiding Naomi to act like he was helping her out, he had to get rid of her while he still could before she could talk to L and his father.

 **LIGHT** : (Regardless of how she came to the conclusion, the fact remains this woman knows the truth.  
If she gives this information to the police, it won't take them very long to figure out that Kira is actually me.  
I have no choice but to eliminate her.)

So he had to play it cool to getting her name to write down within the Death Note.

 **NAOMI** : Something wrong?

 **LIGHT** : Oh, it's nothing. But the more I think about it, the more your theory makes sense to me. We can't waste any time. We need to start investigating it right away.

 **NAOMI** : What? Really? Do you mean that?

 **LIGHT** : Yes. So, have you told anyone else about this?

 **NAOMI** : No. You are the first person I've told.

Ryuk was laughing to watch and see what happens next.

 **RYUK** : He, he, he. You are lucky. But how will you get rid of her? It's not like you can do it here.

 **LIGHT** : (Well, you have a gift for stating the obvious, Ryuk.)

So Light gets out the piece of paper of the Death Note to act like he was writing down the case from Naomi herself to try killing her first thing once he writes her name down.

 **RYUK** : Ah. Aren't you bold?

 **LIGHT** : Let's get started. Could you please tell me the date and time of the bus jacking incident?

 **NAOMI** : It was December 20th, in front of Asagawa hill, at 11:02 AM, bound for Space land.

 **LIGHT** : December 20th, and they were on their way to Space land.

 **NAOMI** : Yes.

So Light wrote down her name, but her real name was really Naomi.

 **RYUK** : Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk.

 **LIGHT** : (This way, no one will find her body. And even if they do, they [would / will] just assume that the death of her fiancée drove her to commit suicide.)

 **RYUK** : Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk.

Light was confused on Ryuk's behavior.

 **LIGHT** : (What's so funny, Ryuk?)

(L's room)

Guess he'll find out soon enough, and then what? Also back at the apartment-like hotel where Ryuuzaki was still working with the other guys really hard on this case. With more things to do in being prepare carefully at all times. Also he checked them all so he knows they weren't Kira.

 **L** : I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice. I've determined that Kira is not among us.

 **MEN** : Hhhm.

They're cleared!

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, how can you be certain that we are all innocent?

 **L** : Well, to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira. But after speaking with you one-on-one, I don't feel the need.

 **MEN** : Ah.

Well, that makes sense. Ryuuzaki gets a call to answer his cell phone only.

 **L** : Excuse me.

 **MATSUDA** : (Unbelievable. He tells us to turn off our cell phones.)

Sorry, Matsuda, 'ems the breaks.

 **L** : Understood. I'm just about finished here anyway. You got the key, so let yourself in.

Seems that Watari was coming to join them, seeing his face real soon and for the first time like Ryuuzaki did for them.

 **L:** Watari is on his way.

 **MEN** : Huh?

Oh, boy…As for Light on his end and Haruka still racing to find and saving Naomi in time, he waits for her to die. Or so he thinks.

 **LIGHT** : So that's everything. I'd like to report this incident to my father if it's OK with you, that is.

 **NAOMI** : Well, if it's all the same, I think I'd like to report it myself. And after talking to you, I've decided that it would be the best to do as soon as possible.

 **LIGHT** : Hm. That makes sense. (Just 10 seconds until 1:15. I have to admit; I'd really love to see how she dies. But I can't be caught following her around. Go on. Hurry to your death.)

After that time was up, nothing happens. For Naomi was still alive. Smart girl to giving out her fake name to Light. Ha!

 **NAOMI** : Kira will definitely be caught. Don't you think?

 **LIGHT** : (Huh? What's going on? It should have happened already. This doesn't make sense. I don't understand why she is not leaving. I've had no problems making people kill themselves in the past.  
All I had to do was write the word "suicide". The criminals I tested it on all hung themselves exactly when I specified. My experiments indicate that in the situation like this I should be able to control a person's actions. So, what's wrong?)

 **RYUK** : Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk.

Ryuk was still laughing for Light to find out about something really big.

 **LIGHT** : (Ryuk. He laughed just like that when I was writing in the death note. And that's not all. I remember thinking it was bizarre how he laughed when I asked her name. In fact he's reacted the same way every time her name comes up. An alias!)

Bingo! Now he gets it! Also that's bad that he did.

(L's room)

 **MEN** : Huh...

Now the guys meet with Watari in person, he was an old man. But something he knew and works for Ryuuzaki for a very long time.

 **WATARI** : Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you.

Surprising the others to dress up in his suit sometimes, not anymore.

 **AIZAWA** : (This person is Watari?)

 **MATSUDA** : Um, what about your usual outfit?

 **WATARI** : If I dressed like that, I'd be announcing to the world that I'm Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuuzaki.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, I see.

 **WATARI** : Ordinarily I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuuzaki's trust.

 **MATSUDA** : Now that you mentioned it, I do feel honored. Ha, ha, ha.

Sure you guys do…Watari had something in his suitcase to give out to the police guys.

 **WATARI** : Well then, I've brought those items you requested. It's all here.

 **L** : Could you please pass them out to everyone?

 **WATARI** : Yes. Gentlemen, these are your new police IDs.

Fake ID's to hiding their true names to the public during the Kira case, huh? Nice.

 **MEN** : Ah.

 **AIZAWA** : But what for?

(Outside)

Back outside, the time still was ticking.

 **LIGHT** : (She used an alias. That has to be it. But Ryuk knew all along. He could see her real name with his eyes. That's why he wouldn't stop laughing. I should've known it. She's been overly cautious from the beginning. I see. It makes a lot of sense. She believes that Raye died because he showed his ID to Kira. So, of course she'd be careful not to reveal her own identity. Hmm, this isn't good. It's gonna be almost impossible to ask her real name knowing she gave me an alias the first time. If I'm too persistent, she'll get suspicious. What am I saying? It'll look suspicious that I even knew she was using an alias.)

Yeah, Raye made a mistake and got killed to showing Light his name. But not to Naomi, she's trying to be careful. He had to stop her right away.

 **NAOMI** : I should probably be getting back soon.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm?

 **NAOMI** : Someone from the task force might be back there by now.

 **LIGHT** : Oh, yeah. You could be right. Let's cross our fingers and hope someone's there.

 **NAOMI** : Yeah.

Light kept on following Naomi to think of something quickly.

 **LIGHT** : (Damn it. I'm running out of options here. I have to stop this before it's too late. Oh, no. What if my father calls back now? I've already promised her that I would let her talk to him if he did. If the phone rings, it's all over for me. What am I gonna do? This is crazy. All I have to do is turn my cell phone off. Problem solved. Now calm down. You know what needs to be done. Just find out her real name. Her purse. Her pockets. She's gotta have her driver's license or some kind of personal identification on her somewhere. She's a woman after all. I suppose, if I had to, I could use force. No. No, the last thing I want to do is make a scene in public. I've got to get her somewhere isolated. But where? What explanation could I give her? It would never work. She's too careful. I need a better approach. I can do this. I'm going to convince her to give me her real name.)

You just turn off your cell phone just in case, how are you going to get her to tell her real name?

 **RYUK** : He, he, he. Hey, Light, you know, the deal I mentioned is still open. It's just like putting on contact lenses. Completely painless.

Like Light would to Ryuk in making a deal.

 **LIGHT** : (Would I be willing to give up half my life? Just so I can learn this woman's real name? No. I wouldn't. In fact it's not even worth considering. Now, quit wasting my time. Just shut your mouth, Shinigami.)

 **NAOMI** : Excuse me.

 **LIGHT** : Yes?

 **NAOMI** : Do you still have business at the police station then? I'd like to go there by myself if you don't mind.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. No problem.

(L's room)

Both Haruka and Ferdie were getting closer. While back a Ryuuzaki's place – Souichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita all have fake names and pictures of their badges in the police force and everything to protecting themselves against Kira.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Our names and ranks are false.

 **MATSUDA** : Why did you give us fake IDs?

 **L** : As you know, Kira requires a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that premise in mind, and I think it should be obvious why.

 **UKITA** : Yes, but of all the people, the police shouldn't use fake IDs!

 **SOUICHIRO** : Enough. What choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy? As long as you're working on this case, I think we're going to need all the protection one can get. It will be foolish not to use them.

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah. You got a good point.

 **AIZAWA** : Uh-huh.

 **L** : Remember any time you're in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger, make sure to use the name from your fake ID, understood?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hm.

 **L** : Right. And be careful not to take them out while in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that could cause problems for us.

And for that, they'll play it safe.

 **AIZAWA** : I understand.

Watari also made belts for the cops to be wearing at all times.

 **WATARI** : Very well, then. I'd like to request that you wear these at all times.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah...belts?

Not just your normal looking belts here…

 **WATARI** : Each one has a transmitter hidden in the buckle. This will allow Ryuuzaki to monitor your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle twice like this...My cell phone will ring displaying your name. And I'll call you back immediately, but you won't see my number displayed. In the morning, all of you will go to the police station as usual. Then later on in the day, we'll use this method to confirm the name of Ryuuzaki's hotel and his room number. Please use this for emergencies as well.

Like a hand-made gadget device. Cleaver. Matsuda likes it.

 **MATSUDA** : No way! This is totally cool. I feel like some kind of secret agent going after Kira.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Quiet, Matsuda. This is not the time to be fooling around. Knock it off.

 **MATSUDA** : Yes, sir.

Ah, come on Souichiro; be nice to him…As it looks like that Naomi was about to head out for Light to miss his chance.

 **NAOMI** : Thank you so much for everything you've done, Light. After talking to you, I can be much more confident about my theory.

She leaves; Light had to think really hard to getting her real name.

 **LIGHT** : Not at all. (Considering that Ryuk mentioned that eye deal again, there's no doubt in my mind that she used an alias. At this rate, once she goes to the police with her theory about Kira being on that bus, and they look at all the people Raye Penber was investigating, it won't take them long to zero in on me.)

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. Hey, she's leaving. So now what?

 **LIGHT** : (I've got about 5 minutes before that woman gets to the police headquarters. Think. I need her real name. And I don't have much time to spare.)

So he keeps on following her, and Haruka tries finding Naomi for she was getting closer thanks to Ferdie's instincts.

 **Ferdie:** This way! I think Light's nearby too!

Not good to be hearing about his name right now.

 **Haruka:** (Light…? No…)

Light thinks hard here.

 **Light:** (If this woman makes it to the police station and someone from the task force has returned by then, it'll all be over for me. I've gotta find out her real name and eliminate her quickly. Only three minutes left until she reaches the station. All right.)

 **RYUK** : Oh? What are you doin'?

 **LIGHT** : Excuse me.

Light stops Naomi in time.

 **NAOMI** : Yes?

 **LIGHT** : There's something that I should probably tell you.

 **NAOMI** : OK.

 **LIGHT** : The thing is, it'll be impossible for you to contact anyone from the task force directly.

 **NAOMI** : Huh?

 **LIGHT** : (That's right. Keep the conversation going. I just need to find something that she can latch on to, and I've got her. Once she's comfortable, then I can get her real name. I can do this.)

 **NAOMI** : I can't contact anyone. But why not?

 **LIGHT** : Didn't you find it odd that there was no one at the task force headquarters?

 **NAOMI** : Ah, yeah. I did find it a bit strange but, I didn't...

 **LIGHT** : Let me explain. The task force has been organized so that its members can't be identified and nobody on the outside knows who's in charge. If the members' names were ever made public, or the structure of the task force was revealed, we'd likely see another tragedy along the lines of the one that claimed your fiancé's life.

She understands now.

 **NAOMI** : I see.

 **LIGHT** : That's why you were told earlier that no one was at task force headquarters. What I'm trying to say is, you'll never be able to talk to someone directly from the task force because the police simply won't allow it.

Ryuk was amazed from Light's work.

 **RYUK** : He, he, he. That's pretty clever. I'm impressed.

 **NAOMI** : If it's supposed to be a secret, then how do you know so much?

 **RYUK** : Guess I spoke too soon, she's sharp.

Looks like Naomi's on to Light 'a little'…So 'of course' he makes something up to let Naomi's guard down.

 **LIGHT** : Very well. You leave me no choice. It's because I'm actually a member of the task force.

 **RYUK** : Huh?

 **NAOMI** : I'm sorry. You're telling me that you're an agent?

Ah, crap! Not good!

 **LIGHT** : Yes. L is currently in charge of the task force; he's leading out investigation.

 **NAOMI** : Yes. To be honest, I already suspected that.

 **LIGHT** : He was concerned that the task force had become too small. Many detectives have quit fearing for their lives and so. Despite the fact that I'm a high school student, he brought me on board to help out with the investigation. After all I've helped them solve cases in the past.

 **NAOMI** : So, L trusts you then.

I doubt Light would trust L ever, since they were enemies in real life without knowing who was who.

 **LIGHT** : I can go to task force headquarters whenever it suits me. And I'm allowed to investigate freely as I see fit. You see, these days the task force is made up of a chosen few. An elite group of people handpicked for the job by L. All are highly skilled, well respected and, above all, trustworthy.

Naomi really believes in Light's words from the look in her eyes.

 **NAOMI** : Huh?

Ryuk couldn't stop laughing.

 **RYUK** : Ga, ha, ha, ha.

 **NAOMI** : Thanks for explaining. But just to be safe, I'd like to try and visit the task force headquarters again. Good bye.

Light had to stop Naomi and fast.

 **LIGHT** : Please. Wait a second. It's like I just told you. They won't let you talk to anyone.

 **NAOMI** : I know, but I was hoping I could speak with L directly. 

She was getting close to the building again for Haruka and Ferdie were getting near too. Ryuuzaki had something else to say next to the others about something on who was working back at the station.

(L's room)

 **L** : Oh, and come to think of it, who's at the police station right now?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Actually no one's there at the moment.

 **L** : That's not good news. We need someone there at all times, work in shifts if you have to.

Guess they have no choice but to take turns.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I understand. Aizawa, I'll put you in charge of that for today.

 **AIZAWA** : Yes, sir. I'm on my way. Won't take me long.

So he goes to the place. Light kept on stopping Naomi from going anywhere.

 **LIGHT** : Ms. Maki, please. Wait a second. It's literally impossible to meet L. This is pointless.

 **NAOMI** : You may be right. But I think that there's a chance that he'll meet with me.

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

 **NAOMI** : Although the only contact I had with him was following orders through a computer, he may remember who I am. You see, I worked under him in a case in the U.S. about two years ago.

That's how Ryuuzaki knows of both Raye and Naomi from working for him.

 **LIGHT** : Are you serious? You worked under L?

 **NAOMI** : Yes. I didn't tell you this, but up until three months ago, I worked as an FBI agent.

 **LIGHT** : (This is it. Finally, something I can use.)

Light has Naomi now right where he wants her to be. Again, really bad here.

 **Light:** Guess I shouldn't be surprised. In fact I noticed early on, that your investigative skills were far beyond those of an amateur. You were very cautious and you seem to have a gift for getting to the heart of the matter. If I could, I'd like to learn from you.

 **RYUK** : Ga, ha, ha, ha. One lie after another. You make it look easy.

 **NAOMI** : From the beginning, I knew I had to do things outside the regular channels because from my perspective both of the police and the members of the task force were suspects. But I'm certain that I can trust L. Maybe it's unrealistic. But I think that if I go to headquarters and give them my name, there's a chance that they let me speak with him directly.

 **LIGHT** : I see. But if the only person you could trust with this info was L, then, why me?

 **NAOMI** : I suppose I was upset that they would not allow me to see anyone from the task force. Then you came along claiming to be the son of the lead detective and...No. That's not it. I'll be honest with you. It's because you remind me of L. There's something about you that's just like him.

Moment of silences here for Light just goes along with it for the time being.

 **LIGHT** : Will you investigate this case with me?

 **NAOMI** : Huh?

Seems that Naomi feels like that she does trust Light.

 **LIGHT** : I want you to come work with us as part of the task force. We could use your help. As I'm sure, you know, not just anyone can do it. Please. I know this is sudden, but the team needs people like you. I'm serious. You could be doing so much more than gathering information on your own. You have all the experiences as an FBI agent. You are more talented than most of the detectives currently on the task force. And L obviously trusted you in the past. It wouldn't be that difficult for you to join. All you need is some valid identification, a recommendation from a current task force member, and of course, you need to get L's permission.

 **NAOMI** : You want me to join the task force?

 **LIGHT** : I can't help but think that it must be fate that I met you today. I'd like to be the one to recommend you. Oh, I'm sorry about that. I guess I've got a little bit too excited.

 **NAOMI** : It's OK.

Aizawa walks by them with the umbrella for it was about to snow, he didn't see their faces.

 **LIGHT** : I mean even if you acted as a consultant on this investigation, it would be a great help. I'm sure you'll have personal obligations to attend to. Not to mention the fact you live in the United States.

 **NAOMI** : It's true. Before all this happened, I thought I'd continue living in America with my fiancé. We planned on getting married in this spring. But now he's gone. So I'm not sure what to do any more.

 **LIGHT** : (All right. I've come this far; all she needs is a little encouragement.)

Lights keeps on going as planned.

 **Light:** But you are young and beautiful and you've got your life ahead of you. Why put it all in danger for this?

 **NAOMI** : No! Now that Raye is gone, I've got nothing to lose any more. I want to catch Kira. I don't care about anything else. It's all I wanna do. Please let me investigate this case with you.

Not good, with Haruka and Ferdie trying to get to Naomi, she already seals her faith for Ryuk to be laughing about.

 **RYUK** : He, he, he, he.

 **LIGHT** : Yes, of course. I just need to see some form of identification before we proceed.

 **NAOMI** : Oh, um...

 **LIGHT** : Yes?

She tells Light her real name.

 **NAOMI** : You see, the name I gave you earlier, well, it wasn't actually my real name. I'm so sorry.

 **LIGHT** : Don't worry. It's all right. To be honest, I'm impressed by how incredibly thorough you've been. You've stayed one step ahead of me. But I suppose that's just further proof of your capabilities.

 **NAOMI** : So will the Japanese driver's license do the trick, then?

 **LIGHT** : Sure.

Naomi gives Light her ID card with her real name on it. Little did he knew, he drop another piece of paper from the Death Note on the ground. As the snow starts to fall and Aizawa passes by them and Haruka carrying Ferdie to race to Naomi, it was already too late. She'll soon be dead.

 **Light:** (I made it in time.)

As Light looks at his watch to wait for a few seconds for Naomi to soon die by committing suicide. So she had to ask him this…

 **NAOMI** : Ah so, if you don't mind my asking, why do you keep checking your watch?

 **LIGHT** : Oh, well, I guess it's because...because I'm Kira.

 **NAOMI** : Huh?

Once Light said that, breaks Naomi in a deep shock, and in seconds the death happens. Her eyes soon change to turn around and go somewhere else. For wherever she goes to next, she'll die either way in the way the Death Note was written down. Not good once Haruka finds out.

 **LIGHT** : What's the matter?

 **NAOMI** : There's something I have to do.

Light smiles to showing his cell phone to her as a joke.

 **LIGHT** : Hm. My father's cell phone might be available now. Do you want to see if you can talk to him?

 **NAOMI** : No thank you. I have nothing to say to him.

 **LIGHT** : Then, good bye. Naomi Misora.

Light and Ryuk see Naomi walk into the streets where she goes to next, an image from the background showed a place to being hanged to climbing up the stairs. Yep, now she's gone. Ah, I really like that character! As Naomi arrive to see Light and Ferdie losing sight of Naomi 'knowing that she was there', this was bad for them. Also to finding Kira anywhere to being found in the area.

 **Haruka:** Naomi!? Naomi!?

 **Ferdie:** She was here and now she's gone. But Kira's around here somewhere.

Ferdie started looking around by smelling the area where Kira might be close by. Light sees Haruka just wondering around.

 **Ryuk:** Isn't that the girl you like so much?

 **Light:** (What…? Haruka? What is she doing here?)

She sees him to try acting normal as much as she could.

 **Haruka:** Oh, Light. Forgive me. I'm looking for someone.

 **Light:** (I hope she doesn't mean Naomi. This is bad…If she finds out who I am…! No. I can't lose her. She will understand my methods.)

So he says to himself.

 **Light:** Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you.

 **Haruka:** Well, it's a woman name Naomi. I know she's around here somewhere.

Ferdie then had that piece of paper go flying in his face for Haruka to help get it off of him.

 **Haruka:** I got it, Ferdie, hold still. There we go.

Light sees the paper to know where it came from to stop Haruka in time before touching it. But it was too late.

 **Light:** Haruka! Don't-!

 **Haruka:** What?

Ferdie then freaks out to see Ryuk since she touch part of the Death Note.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, run…! It's Kira! It's him!

 **Haruka:** Who…?

Once Haruka sees Ryuk too, she freaks out to getting Ferdie out of there to slowly walk away from him and Light, to see that she was right for him in being Kira.

 **Ryuk:** Looks like she knows, Light.

She hated to say it, but Haruka felt betrayed for her friend was Kira himself.

 **Haruka:** No…You…You…You're Kira!

 **Light:** (Too late to lie about it. I'll explain it slowly to her. I need to get to her laptop to erase the things she was trying to solve while I still can. I know I can get her on my side.)

Light tries explaining things to her very clearly.

 **Light:** Haruka, wait. I can explain…

Haruka yells at Light for the first time and to be showing her feelings.

 **Haruka:** Stay back! You're a monster, Light Yagami! You're a sick man! A murderer!

That really hurt Light there, but he wasn't going to give up on having Haruka to himself somehow.

 **Light:** Don't you see, Haruka? I'm doing this for you. I'm changing the world for the better. I'll be become a God and you by my side as a Goddess. I want to also find the killer who murdered your parents. Don't you want that?

 **Haruka:** Not like this! Please…Just stop…

 **Light:** Afraid I can't do that. Just give me your laptop, Haruka. I love you…

Haruka freaks out to push Light on the ground to make a run for it with Ferdie following her and getting her things away from him and Ryuk in time.

 **Ferdie:** Run for it! Haruka! Don't look back!

Light goes after them as Ryuk follows him.

 **Light:** (No! I can't let her give that to the police!)

As the chase goes on in the city 'with no one around', Haruka was hiding as Light was nearby trying to find her. She was scared, for she did something with Ferdie quickly before they were spotted. He grabs hold of her bag to pull it away from his grasp. Only to get the laptop out of there in time.

 **Haruka:** Let go!

 **Light:** Haruka! Just listen to me! Don't do this!

Ferdie teases Light as Haruka was carrying him away as well with her gear.

 **Ferdie:** Murderer! You'll get what's coming to you and for murdering Naomi!

They continue to run away from Light, until there was nowhere else to go and Ryuk following them around too for Haruka was trap near the ocean that was very cold this time of year for the railing was falling apart if anyone were to lean on it with so much pressure. Light closes in on her and Ferdie with nowhere to run or hide anymore.

 **Haruka:** Oh, no…

 **Ferdie:** We're trap!

Light tries walking to Haruka slowly to acting really mess up right now and laughing.

 **Light:** Haruka. Come to me. Come into my arms and let me keep you warm. I'll protect you. Don't you see I'm changing the world for the better? I want to and all for you.

Haruka leans in more for the railing slowly breaks off.

 **Haruka:** Stay back! I mean it!

Ferdie warns Haruka too late for the railing breaks for them to fall down and losing the laptop within their hands.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka!

 **Light:** No, Haruka!

She falls for Ferdie to hang on the broken off railing, as Light was too late saving her to falling down into the cold icy waters. Seeing that image, made him really worried about her safety. She wasn't getting back up, she was drowning. Within her eyes was crying and what looked like she was out cold from falling in that impact.

 **Light:** Haruka! Haruka!

Light jumps into the waters to swim and save Haruka in getting her out of there and keeping her warm in time as much as he could do. Ryuk just watches, for Light grabs hold of the laptop, the bag, and keeps Ferdie by her side.

 **Ryuk:** Is she breathing?

Haruka had no pulse. For this made Light upset to almost losing someone he really loved.

 **Light:** Haruka…! No! Damn it! Don't die on me! I won't lose you!

Light gives Haruka CPR many times without stopping…Soon she started coughing out the waters and was cold. This made Light happy, and without him knowing it Ferdie hits the button that Naomi gave Haruka to use to contact the police if Kira got to and it activates before he passes out by Haruka's side as well. Light was crying but he was very happy to be hugging Haruka.

 **Light:** Oh, my God. She's alive! She's going to be okay!

 **Ryuk:** What are you going to do now?

Light puts a spare jacket over Haruka's body, kisses her on the lips, places her down gently on the ground land and away from the waters…And he calls the police on his cell phone before anyone else could show up.

 **Light:** I got what I needed to destroy all of the events. Haruka needs medical attention. She'll be alright. I have no choice; I also have a feeling that she won't remember on what happened today.

 **Ryuk:** Really?

What did he mean by that? Light calls 911 to act like he saw Haruka fell and saved her life to call for help right away.

 **Light:** Hello, 911?Please hurry! My friend fell in the icy waters, she's freezing to death!

Aizawa gets a report that might have something to do with the Kira case on the computer that also shows the location as he using his belt and calls up Watari, for Ryuuzaki to take the call.

 **Watari:** Call from Aizawa back at headquarters.

Ryuuzaki takes it.

 **L:** What is it?

He tells them everything on what he could get through the phone to being a big surprise.

 **L:** Someone survive from Kira trying to kill a woman? Where is she!?

Aizawa told Ryuuzaki that part too to take care of it right away, this might their biggest lead they have in finding out more of Kira's doing.

 **L:** Thank you.

Once he hangs up, he tells Souichiro, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ukita on what to do next.

 **L:** There's an accident across from the police headquarters. A woman almost drowned and survived after escaping from Kira's grasp.

This shocks the others too.

 **Souichiro:** Kira!?

 **Matsuda:** And the victim is still alive? A woman?

 **L:** Watari. Go with them to check things out and this woman. I want full detail background on her.

 **Watari:** Yes, Ryuuzaki.

Watari understood and moved out for the others to follow him while doing their jobs very carefully.

 **Souichiro:** Let's move out and be on guard!

The four men headed out with Watari as Ryuuzaki kept things on track on his end. For he had a lead on his computer to look up Haruka's data base for he knew that she'll be Kira's next victim…Sort of. The cops did some checking around the place, for Light tells Aizawa and the others of him dropping Souichiro's things before he arrived to see Haruka thinking that she was being followed and fell for him to saving her life, so his made up story and saying that he nothing about Naomi; meaning that he got away with it but was really worried about Haruka 'for real'. So they believed in him to take Haruka to the hospital to recover for Light could only do was to see her off and will visit her later.

 **Light:** Hang in there, Haruka. You're going to be okay.

Soon, Souichiro got their story straight that had nothing to do with Kira, or not telling Light about it to keep this mess a big secret. They go back to work and what time to see her later on for her and Ferdie rest to warming up at a nearby clinic. Getting back to reporting in for Watari 'in his suit' watches on Light for a few minutes to leave after that, they might be on to him. Light then destroys Haruka's laptop and hard drives by dropping it hard and wet into the ocean to sink after crushing it with a hammer many times. Her only lead was now no more.

 **Ryuk:** Talk about a double close call today. Wouldn't you agree, Light? You really love Haruka, don't you? Even know she doesn't like you back…You know?

 **Light:** It's alright. She won't tell. She has a lost term memory problem, even worse after that type of fall she just had.

Light started explaining to Ryuk about Haruka's condition on why she doesn't remember the killer's face and the man of her dreams to love only him.

 **Light:** She was hit after her mother shielded her from the oncoming burned up rubble parts from the house coming down. From then on, she gets scared to forgetting easily no matter what she tried to not hurting her head so much. Even as she gets older, it happens slowly, and for her to forget on what happened today, she lost that part of me being Kira. I didn't want Haruka to get hurt to almost dying, maybe doing something to get rid of anything to prove that I was Kira. So she's alright. She won't be a threat to me. I can make her fall for me before L or this true love of hers does first. Just you watch, Ryuk. I love her just the way she is…

 **Ryuk:** That makes sense. Love is sure weird to me.

Light leaves for he has won twice today. He got rid of Naomi and saved Haruka, to destroying the evidences, and her losing on what she was doing before she fell. He will not let her die on her at all.

 **Light: (** Haruka Todou. I saved you. I will protect you in this world, so try to remember on what happened today. If you can that is…)

Light says that with a smile on his face and laughs for he gets the girl of his dreams one way or another. As Haruka was resting in bed at the hospital and warming up with Ferdie by her side, Watari watching over her, the others reporting back on what happened, and Ryuuzaki had his part done by looking up on Haruka's background to learn about the girl.

 **L:** (Haruka Todou. Age 17 to soon be going on 18. A novelist children's book, born with a family of the two being killed from a burglar and burning the entire house down, had a strange pet fox, and solves about pretty good murder cases…Her IQ was high, good in self defense class, and wants to be a detective once she was finish in high school. Has a short term memory problem to be learning things by solving mysteries, with a slight split personality.)

After seeing a picture of Haruka, Ryuuzaki was eating his ice cream to be licking his lips and stares at it to only say this part next…

 **L:** A Kira survivor…She's very cute.

What will become of Haruka now that she won't remember the one important event and the evidences of hers is now gone? How will Ryuuzaki aid her once she wakes up, how will she be around Light this time, and how will the news of Naomi to go missing and killing herself turn out for the others to hear? So much going on, for someone to try to solve the case once again. That is if she can as Light will love her no matter what. This guy's mess up! Though in love with Haruka, it just really freaky to keep her alive only for a better world of his. What do you guys think of this one? Huh? Getting good, isn't it? More to come next time.

To be continued…


	8. Glare

Death Note#8 Glare

Creepy that Light wants Haruka to be by his side for a better world, as the doctors told him that she'll be fine but lost her memories from what happened before she fell so it'll take a while to try coming back to her head for that to happen on her own. Other than resting up and destroying her laptop along with getting rid of Naomi before that too, he wants Haruka to himself. As he was visiting her 'who was still resting and warming back up to a normal rate', will she still solve the Kira case of Light Yagami of her closes friends being Kira? This was really bad.

 **Light:** Hello, Haruka, how are you doing? I came to visit you. Once you're out, we'll be spending more time together. Maybe I'll tell you about me being Kira. But it's okay. Once you're feeling well, I will and I will show you on how much I feel about you. You have to love me then. I know that.

Light strokes his hands on Haruka's face and hair to love it.

 **Light:** I won't let L have you; he's been brain washing you. I'll be your true love and no one else…I promise. I won't let anything happen to you again, I will make sure no harm comes your way. That's a promise.

Light leaves a kiss on Haruka's lips the takes off before anyone sees him around the building, only to leave a flower in a vase for her.

 **Light:** (It would seem that everything's going my way. This is good. Better keep it the way it is. And from Haruka's accidental fall, she won't remember the event of her arriving before she fell. This is very good. Better keep it that way for my Haruka.)

As Light goes back to be doing his every day thing and wait for Haruka's recovery. Once he left the hospital, Watari enters inside to wait for Haruka. It would seem that Ryuuzaki has plans for her yet. Like what…? Speaking of him, he, Aizawa, Matsuda, Souichiro, Ukita, and Mogi were working hard on the Kira case. So they don't know about Raye to Naomi's deaths yet, but the even connected to Kira on what happened to Haruka? Looks like they each looked at different video tapes of the Kira thing and where at, they looked tired.

 **AIZAWA** : That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here.

 **L** : Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform.

 **AIZAWA** : OK. Let's see.

Aizawa tries finding the footage somewhere with all the other tapes all over the place.

 **MATSUDA** : I think it's next to that.

He found it.

 **AIZAWA** : Oh, here it is.

Matsuda reads about Raye's death. So they do know that part.

 **MATSUDA** : Um, so based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the West entrance of Shinjuku station at 3:11 pm. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote Line.  
But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's gonna be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusion from this blurry video.

Watari handed Matsuda some special ice cream for him and the others to eat.

 **Matsuda:** Then at exactly 4:42 p.m., um, oh thank you very much, Watari. Umm, and at 4:42 p.m., he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform.

 **L** : It's quite strange, don't you think?

Tell me about it.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm sorry. What do you find strange?

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah. What is it? Did you notice something?

Ryuuzaki loves ice cream and other sweets.

 **L** : We know that Raye Penber got on the train, and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly there's the envelope.

 **AIZAWA** : Um, what do you mean?

Looking at the tape again, it would seem that Raye was holding something to notice in the video.

 **L** : He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate.

Now they see it.

 **AIZAWA** : Oh, you're right! It's there under his arm. But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that.

And nothing after that when they see footage of Raye dying when he gets off the train in the next camera shot. That's it, no paper work left anywhere.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects.

 **L** : Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely the very end here, it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the door's close. You can see right here.

It true, Raye saw something inside of the train before it closed on him.

 **SOUICHIRO** : If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?

 **L** : Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?

 **SOUICHIRO** : That's impossible.

 **L** : I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption, and figured he could get away with such a bold move.

Seems that they might be getting somewhere. Back at Light's place, he was writing in so many names in the Death Note non-stop in the past four days straight, according to Ryuk saying so.

(LIGHT's room)

 **RYUK** : What's going on with you, Light? You haven't stopped writing criminals' names in the death note for four days straight. So what are you trying to prove? I don't see the point in writing these names weeks in advance. I've never seen the death note used like this.

 **LIGHT** : Consider it insurance. Suppose the son of the Detective Superintendent of the NPA was hospitalized, if criminals stopped dying at the same time, it wouldn't be difficult to connect the two.

Oh, right…Keeping it real, so no one will tell if Light was Kira. Makes sense I guess.

 **RYUK** : So that's what this is.

 **LIGHT** : Are you sure that I can use any date as long as it's before the end of a person's predetermined lifespan?

 **RYUK** : Well, I can't guarantee it because we Shinigami don't normally work that way, but I suppose anytime before the end of their lifespan should work.

Make sense there.

 **LIGHT** : I really can't count on you, can I?

 **RYUK** : You got that right.

Back at Ryuuzaki's place, Watari answers a phone call.

(L's room)

 **WATARI** : Yes? ...Yes, would you please hold for a moment?

Watari alerts Ryuuzaki.

 **Watari:** Ryuuzaki, it's Ukita at the NPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us.

 **L** : Right. Then give Ukita the number for line 5 and ask him to have the informant call that line instead, it will be safer that way. Mr. Matsuda, it's OK for you to turn on your cell phone now. Actually please turn it on right away.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, sure.

And so he does, takes Matsuda's phone away, and Ryuuzaki goes by Suzuki in this important job from contacting these people only. Poor Matsuda felt silly there.

 **L** : Yes, this is Suzuki, head of Kira's investigation public information division. Raye Penber's fiancée, Naomi Misora. Heard that name before.

Once Watari finds Naomi's name and information on the computer, Ryuuzaki remembers her.

 **L:** (Ha! So it's her. She's from the Los Angeles BB murder case. That's right. She was working under me. I guess she must have come to Japan with her fiancé.)

Then he tells the others for now that they know of Naomi's disappearances. 

**L:** Well, apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died.

 **MATSUDA** : I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it …

 **AIZAWA** : Suicide?

 **L** : No. The Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention, she was also an excellent FBI agent. If anything, it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. (If she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible that she may have found a lead. If that's the case, did Kira manage to get to her first?) Everyone, at this point I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Very well. Who are these two individuals he was investigating?

Once Ryuuzaki tells Souichiro about that part, he says about his family too in becoming to a bigger shock to him. Meaning its spying time.

 **L** : Deputy Director Kitamura, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families. At this stage, I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households. And, Watari, bring 'her' to me. She might be useful and safe from now on as long as she's with me, she can be very useful. You know what to do.

Souichiro but the others know who Ryuuzaki was talking about, as Watari headed out in doing so.

 **Watari:** I'll shall, Ryuuzaki.

While back at Light's room as he was doing something on his computer…

(Light's room)

 **LIGHT** : (I have to make sure there's no evidence left on this computer just in case someone goes through it. Now I just have to hide these clippings from the death note in here.)

Light was making something by hand to hiding other pieces of the Death Note just in case.

 **RYUK** : It seems like you're pretty skilled with your hands. I bet you're pretty popular with the girls, aren't you?

 **LIGHT** : Skill has nothing to do with it. It's your looks that count. And when it comes to my Haruka, she's different than any other girl I know of. Probably the reason why I love her so much. I'm guessing you are not that popular, are you?

 **RYUK** : Huh?

Ouch, that was low. Back at Ryuuzaki's place…Well, he needs to tell the other on why he had to set up cameras all over Light's home.

(L's room)

 **MATSUDA** : Surveillance cameras, Ryuuzaki?

 **AIZAWA** : I don't see how you can even consider this. If it got out, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands. We'd all lose our jobs.

In peeping toms?

 **L** : You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?

Kind of has a point there.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, what are the odds of that Kira is in one of these households?

 **L** : Maybe 10%, No, it's closer to 5%.

 **MATSUDA** : Seriously? I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk.

Seems that Souichiro has no choice but to go with it 'for his family's safety'.

 **SOUICHIRO** : No. Of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a 1% chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it.

 **MATSUDA** : Chief?

 **SOUICHIRO** : I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, just go ahead with it. And make sure that you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house, and that includes the bathroom.

 **L** : Thank you very much. That was my intention.

Like he has any other choice…

 **AIZAWA** : Come on, chief. You don't have to agree to this.

 **MATSUDA** : Yes, he's right. Think about your family. You have a wife and a daughter at home, don't you?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. But there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough. Now I suggest you keep quiet.

 **MATSUDA** : I'm sorry.

 **SOUICHIRO** : No. It's OK. Excuse me.

This is sad and mess up to do, but it has to be done I guess.

 **L** : As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he and I will conduct surveillance on their home.  
Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?

 **WATARI** : Well, starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time provided we know when both houses will be empty.

Looks like it'll be done right away. As for Haruka, she started having flashbacks of her dark past, the man that she loves to try finding him, Ferdie, Naomi to try to find her, stopping Kira, seeing Light and then she sees nothing but darkness with a large arm of some type of monster reaching out to her. It was all but a dream for her to wake up from it. She looked around trying to see where she was other than her head was really hurting her.

 **Haruka:** (What…? Where-? Where am I?)

Seems that she doesn't remember finding Light to being Kira and falling down. Other than that, she remembers everything else. Then she sees Watari 'who was wearing the suit' standing next to her bed side.

 **Watari:** Ah, hello. I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?

 **Haruka:** Who are you?

 **Watari:** Forgive me for ease dropping, but I have come to bring somewhere safe. I'm Watari. I work for L, I come to take you to him. He needs your help solving the Kira case.

A big shock for Haruka to hear, this was Watari showing his face only to Haruka and works for L to be happy to hear about it.

 **Haruka:** You are…? Wait. Where's Ferdie!?

Watari hands Ferdie back to Haruka for he didn't look ripped, torn, or anything else. He was alright and more happy to see Haruka safe and sound.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka!

 **Haruka:** Ferdie!

They hugged, for Ferdie couldn't remember them finding of Naomi to things going black too like Haruka.

 **Ferdie:** Looks like we both don't know what happened after trying to find Naomi. So sorry, Haruka, I wish I was more useful to you…

 **Haruka:** Don't be, Ferdie, we tried. We're okay, that's what's important…

Haruka notices her laptop was destroyed and gone.

 **Haruka:** (Oh, no…My computer! It's gone.)

 **Watari:** It would appear you were chasing after Kira too, weren't you, Ms. Todou?

That's one of the only things she can remember.

 **Haruka:** I was…I'm not only a hacker, I also solve mysteries very well; I'm also a big L fan. I love his work. (He is my true love after all…)

She said to herself.

 **Ferdie:** So what happened to us!? Why are we in a hospital!?

 **Haruka:** Please, Watari, tell us what happened?

He tries to explain the best that he could to Haruka and Ferdie.

 **Watari:** I'm afraid all I can tell you is this. You were searching for something and then you were afraid, from the looks of it, Kira tried to kill you.

A big shock for Haruka to be hearing about, for she knows she was hunting for Kira.

 **Haruka:** Kira came after me?

 **Watari:** You kept on running, until the railing of the water side broke off and you fell in with your little friend. Your other friend closes to you saved your life. Then you brought here to recover. You almost drown, Ms. Todou, or worse…Freeze to death. Think Light Yagami for saving you.

Haruka couldn't believe that Light saved her, being a true friend and all on what she was thinking about.

 **Haruka:** Light saved me…?

Ferdie does remember not liking Light around Haruka.

 **Ferdie:** Of all the people! We would've caught Kira if Light didn't get in our way!

 **Haruka:** Just a friend, Ferdie, he did save our lives.

Still a shock to her to know in that way for Light did it because he cares, way too much.

 **Haruka:** So am I in trouble?

 **Watari:** If Kira were to find you again, then come with us. I know that L will keep you safe.

 **Haruka:** What about school, work, and Light? Will I see them again?

Watari shows his hand out to Haruka in order for her to trust him for Ryuuzaki trusts her.

 **Watari:** All will be taken care of for you. Just take my hand and trust me. You want to see L, don't you?

Haruka thinks about it really hard and makes up her mind.

 **Haruka:** Yes. Take me and Ferdie.

 **Ferdie:** Alright, Haruka! Wherever she goes then, I'll go too!

So she takes Watari's hand and tags along with him.

 **Watari:** Excellent. You're one of the first to be seeing L, a very lucky girl you are.

Well, what's going to happen to both Haruka and Ferdie since Watari is taking them out of the hospital? Oh, boy…Earlier that day, Light was on his way home from school after hanging out with his study buddies and Haruka out for a while, he hopes that she was doing well.

(On the road)

 **BOY** : See you later, Light.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. See tomorrow.

(At the entrance)

Light was surprise that no one was home yet and the door was still locked.

 **LIGHT** : (What? No one's home yet?)

Once he got inside, looks like the cameras were inside the entire house hold.

 **LIGHT** : I'm home

Once Light got up stairs, and opens his door room, something was up for him to notices

 **Light:** Huh?

Then he goes inside to act like nothing was wrong for Ryuk to be waiting for him. Also a piece of paper fell off the door when he opens it.

(Light's room)

 **RYUK** : How's it going? I don't think anyone else is in the house right now; do you wanna play some video games? C'mon. It's been a while. You listening? Hey, Light!

Seems that Light was looking around the place to notices the cameras.

(L's room)

Back Ryuuzaki's place, he and Souichiro were watching on Light very carefully.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I don't believe it. I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?

 **L** : For a 17-year-old kid, I wouldn't say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age, I did strange things, too. Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Of course not. I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides, I don't get to see them too often these days and usually as soon as I get home, all I can do is sleep.

 **L** : I understand.

Once Light was outside, he could tell Ryuk what was going on since no one was spying on him this time.

 **RYUK** : Where exactly are we goin'? Light, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, or I'll get mad.

Light checks for anything else that was bugged, it wasn't but the house itself.

 **LIGHT** : (Doesn't look like this clothes've been bugged. I think we're safe.)

Nice way to annoyed Light, Ryuk.

 **LIGHT** : Listen to me. There's a very strong possibility that there are wiretaps and maybe surveillance cameras hidden throughout my house.

 **RYUK** : Really? But that piece of paper was still in your door, wasn't it?

 **LIGHT** : That's true, but I left the paper in the door in a way that would be obvious to anyone entering the room. The real test is the handle.

 **RYUK** : It is?

And here's how Light does the door thing in his room…Again can't explain that well in words of my own.

 **LIGHT** : When that door's closed, the door handle automatically returns to a horizontal position and it won't go any higher than that. But whenever I close the door, I adjust it slightly. Instead of letting it sit horizontally, I lower it by about 5 mm. When I get home and try to open the door, if the handle is all the way up, I can be fairly certain that someone was in my room. That method alone doesn't tell me if my door was actually opened. So I put a mechanical pencil lead in place as well.

Again, clever.

 **RYUK** : So, what do you do with it?

 **LIGHT** : It goes on the hinge. After I close the door, I take the pencil lead and rest it on the hinge in such a way that would break if the door happens to be opened by anyone. Normally I take it out myself when I get back home. When I got home from school today, I noticed that the pencil lead was broken.

 **RYUK** : Now that you mention it, I do remember that.

 **LIGHT** : First the door handle, then the lead. I know someone was in there today.

 **RYUK** : Maybe it was your mother.

Not even close.

 **LIGHT** : My family wouldn't have noticed the piece of paper. What's suspicious is that someone took the time to put it back in the door.

Light goes to the library to take care of something he had to get.

 **CLERK** : Hi, there. Can I help you?

 **RYUK** : What's this all about? Are you buying a book about wiretaps and surveillance so you can figure this mess out?

Seems like it. Also Light had to make Ryuk do something for a reward in return for he was the only one who can do it.

 **LIGHT** : By the way, Ryuk. What about your apples?

 **RYUK** : Apples? Ah! That's right. Surveillance cameras. Once the apple is in my mouth, no one can see it, but while I'm holding it, it looks like its floating.

 **LIGHT** : I thought so. You told me that Shinigami can't die, so I guess it won't kill you to stop eating apples for a while.

Seems that Ryuk needs his apples, for it was like a drug to him. It's also good for you.

 **RYUK** : Oh, don't you think that a bit much, come on! I never told you this, but apples are to me what cigarettes and alcohol are to humans. Do you see what I'm saying? I even get withdrawal symptoms.

 **LIGHT** : Oh yeah? What kind of symptoms?

 **RYUK** : My body gets all twisted, I do handstands. It's not pretty.

 **LIGHT** : I don't need to see that.

 **RYUK** : I know.

So you'll look silly if you don't eat your apples? Freaky…

 **LIGHT** : OK. Here's the thing. Unfortunately I already gave L the hint that Shinigami love apples, so I just can't afford to take the risk.

 **RYUK** : When did you?

 **LIGHT** : If it's so important for you to eat apples, you'll have to find out where all the cameras are hidden.  
If you're lucky, you might find a blind spot where you can eat them without being seen. All right. Let's go.

Looks like Ryuk will aid Light for the food.

 **RYUK** : Yeah. The camera search. Sounds so interesting. 

So during the night time, Light looks at some nudity magazines so Ryuuzaki or his dad won't find him to being Kira. He was imaging Haruka wearing the pink style to be making out within his head, while trying to play it cool. As well as Ryuk getting to work.

 **RYUK** : Oh, I-I have to find the cameras.

To Souichiro finds on what Light 'on what he thinks he was doing' was wrong to him.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I can't believe my son's looking at those magazines.

 **L** : It's normal for a 17-year-old. But it seems contrived. It's too obvious. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room is because he has these magazines. That's he wants us to think.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hey, that's my son you're talking about. Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?

 **L** : I do suspect him. That's why I placed wiretaps and surveillance cameras in your house and Deputy Director's house.

(Light's room)

So far Ryuk was seeing the camera's all over Light's room since no one else can see or hear a Shinigami like him, he could also go through anything.

 **RYUK** : Ah? I've found a camera in the air conditioner.

 **LIGHT** : (Hmm, so they've really put cameras in here. They must've bugged the place as well. Even if this is a Kira case, I didn't think the Japanese police would ever go this far. This must be L's idea. Which means they've narrowed down their list of suspects. By now they must've figured out that it was someone who Raye Penber was investigating or they wouldn't've gone to all this trouble.)

Light goes for the next one that he was hiding in his book shelves.

 **LIGHT** : Man, these covers mislead you all the time. (No. Given the situation, it's safer if I just assume I'm their prime suspect and the only one being watched. It'll be OK. Luckily I've prepared for this kind of situation.)

 **SOUICHIRO** : Oh, Light...

Sayu calls Light down to have some dinner.

 **SAYU** : Hey, Light. Come on! Dinner is ready!

During dinner, Sayu was watching something with her favorite actor name Hideki Ryuga that she was a fan of.

 **RYUGA** : (TV) I love you always.

For some type of soap opera of love in it.

 **SAYU** : Uhh. Hideki Ryuga. I swear he's perfect! How come no one in my class is like that?

 **SACHIKO** : Sayu, just eat your dinner.

 **SAYU** : I'll eat it later.

Ryuuzaki calls up Aizawa who was taking over for Souichiro on his end.

 **L** : Hello, Mr. Aizawa. Are the Kitamuras' watching television now?

 **AIZAWA** : Yes. He's not home, but the other four are watching while they eat dinner. It's channel 4.

 **L** : Watari, please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message.

 **WATARI** : Very well. Understood.

Watari does so in typing in a message through Light's TV during the show.

(Light's house)

 **SAYU** : Huh? What's this? (reads) "ICPO? They are saying that in response to the Kira murders Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1,500 investigators to Japan. The Investigators were drawn from law-enforcement agencies of its member nations. 1,500 investigators? Wow.

 **LIGHT** : (Chances are that they've got cameras in the living room as well. Regardless of whether this news is real or not, it's obvious they are just trying to evoke a reaction from me. L, this is the exact same trick you used last time.)

Light just goes along with it.

 **LIGHT** : The ICPO sure is stupid.

 **SAYU** : Huh?

 **LIGHT** : I mean there's no point in making this announcement. If they are gonna send all these people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why, would this be any different? If you ask me, this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to shock Kira in the hopes that he will reveal himself somehow. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this.

So Light said as Ryuuzaki listens in.

 **L** : Hmmm. Your son's clever, isn't he?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well, yes.

 **LIGHT** : Thanks for dinner, Mom.

Just before Light goes back into his room to study, he grabs a bag of chips to bring up with him.

 **SAYU** : You're eating a bag of chips? You just had dinner. Your good looks are gonna go down the drain if you keep that up.

 **LIGHT** : It's a late night snack for studying.

He goes back to his room, for Ryuk was tired and tells him where all the hidden cameras are at.

 **RYUK** : I think that's it, Light. I found every camera they put in the house. I guess Shinigami get tired when they work hard. Now let me explain where they all are. It's a little bit complicated, so listen up. There's nothing I hate more than explaining something twice.

Light acts like his normal self to tell Ryuk that's the sign of telling him right away.

 **LIGHT** : All right. It's time for me to hit the books.

 **RYUK** : There sure are a lot of cameras in this room. I counted 64 in total. I guess whoever put them here expected you to at least find some of them.

That is a lot of them.

 **LIGHT** : (It has to be L. He had no qualms about putting a death row inmate in his place when he declared war on me. It's pretty clear he doesn't know any limits.)

 **RYUK** : Oh, what I want to know is how I am gonna be able to eat apples.

 **LIGHT** : (Obviously that's impossible now, isn't it?)

 **RYUK** : Oh, yeah. I guess you can't talk in here. But we better discuss this outside tomorrow?

And for that, Ryuk will get his apples tomorrow.

 **LIGHT** : OK. I think I'm getting a hang on this now. (Judging by the number of cameras he's planted; he's planning to make a decision within a short period of time. Any normal person would slip under these circumstances. But it won't be that easy with me, L. This is the closest you get!)

As Ryuk was weak, and Light opens a bag of chips, a small TV was inside for he could kill people as Kira and still look like he was studying without them noticing at all but eating a chip.

 **Light:** ('ve set things up so that criminals will continue to die over the next three weeks. But L is aware by now that Kira can control the times of deaths of his victims. Therefore, to avoid suspicion, L needs to see that criminals whose names are broadcast continue to die while I have no access to that information.)

 **RYUK** : Ahhhhh. The symptoms are starting!

Oh boy, Ryuk…

 **LIGHT** : (I'm gonna show you, L. With Ryuk's information and my preparations, I can continue to kill criminals whose names are broadcast on the news while masquerading as a typical high school student studying for his entrance exams. Just watch me, L. I'll solve equations with my right hand, and write names with my left. I take a potato chip and eat it!)

Seems that Light was doing well without anyone noticing at all.

 **L** : After dinner your son just goes back to studying without turning on the TV or his computer.

 **SOUICHIRO** : It's because the entrance exams are 5 days away.

 **LIGHT** : (Now a criminal who I should have no knowledge of will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds. And the witness to my alibi is L himself.)

Light throws but an empty bag of photo chips and the small TV too. He sure gotten away with it pretty well.

 **Light:** All right. Just a little bit longer.

Watari comes back to the room to tell Ryuuzaki something, a few things that is.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki.

 **L** : Yes, what is it, Watari?

 **WATARI** : A few minutes ago, a bank clerk being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center, were broadcast on the news; they both just died of sudden inexplicable heart attacks.

 **SOUICHIRO** : It's him again!

He knows it was only Kira's doing. Now Souichiro knows that Light isn't Kira, to make it look like it.

 **L** : While all that was happening, at your home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was over they turned the TV off and didn't watch anything afterwards. From just past 7:30 until now 11 o'clock, your son has done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face. Without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira. Right?

 **SOUICHIRO** : You said it yourself. That means my family has been cleared.

 **L** : It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Huh?

Well, the Yagami families weren't off the hook yet.

 **L** : I know it's only the first day after the cameras were installed, but Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me.

The next morning…

 **SACHIKO** : Light, are you up yet?

Sachiko calls Light to take out the trash.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. I'm awake.

 **SACHIKO** : Today's garbage day, so if you got any, bring it down with you, OK?

 **LIGHT** : What a pain!

 **SACHIKO** : Oh, what are you talking about? You usually say "there's no need to remind me, Mom"

Light stretches out to stand near the window open.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah, yeah. Uhh. Another beautiful day.

 **RYUK** : Well, I can't say for sure whether you're extremely generous or just a spoiled brat. But didn't that mini LCD TV cost you 400 bucks?

It did and Light just threw it away. A big waste, huh?

 **Sachiko** : Good morning.

And so that was long gone with the rest of the trash and Light was playing it very well to fooling Ryuuzaki. Speaking of which, once Haruka got settle in the place since it was her home but well guarded, Watari takes her and Ferdie to go see Ryuuzaki himself. For she was ready for her to follow Watari to his office room of the apartment-like hotel that is…She didn't know that he would be staying somewhere this close to her, for the place looked like a business mess all over.

 **Watari:** Everyone, this is Ms. Haruka Todou. A Kira victim survivor is here as you requested.

Haruka was kind of shy for Ferdie helps her out.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, go say hi to them.

 **Haruka:** Oh…

Haruka bows down to introduce herself to Ryuuzaki and the other cops, for Souichiro knows of her.

 **Haruka:** Hello. I'm Haruka Todou. I'm a murder mystery solver and a children's novelist of the Red Tail Fox. Please to meet you.

Come to Ryuuzaki's surprise seeing Haruka in person to being even prettier.

 **L:** (It's her.)

The others were sort of confused seeing Haruka for the first time.

 **Souichiro:** (Light Yagami's closest friend.) You're a survivor from one of Kira's victims? What you got yourself into!?

 **Mogi:** I heard about this girl. Her books are amazing sell out.

 **Ukita:** For her solving the Kira case like us must take a lot of guts.

 **Aizawa:** Either she's brave or just plain foolish?

Matsuda couldn't keep his eyes off of Haruka at all to go up to her, seems that he was falling in love.

 **Matsuda:** Hello, Haruka. I'm…Detective Touta Matsuda. We're here to protect you at all times. Any help in stopping Kira, would be wonderful.

He kisses her hand gently to make her blush and Ferdie to think that Matsuda was her type.

 **Haruka:** Hello to you too, Mr. Matsuda.

 **Ferdie:** Oh…He likes you…

 **Haruka:** This is also my friend, Ferdie the Fox. Who is very close to me. And yes, Mr. Yagami, I was aware of the danger whether I was almost attacked by Kira or not, I decided to take on the case. I want to become stronger. Only he destroyed my laptop, so I have to start back from square one…

Haruka proves she wasn't afraid of doing it. Looks like the boys have a new female member in the group, then Ryuuzaki walks up to her to getting into Matsuda's way.

 **L:** Excuse me, Matsuda.

He falls down.

 **Matsuda:** Ah! (Why do the coolest guys get the girl and not me?)

Haruka sees Ryuuzaki for the first time, as if she could already trust him.

 **Haruka:** Oh. Hello there.

He then kisses Haruka's other hand to really turn her face into red all over.

 **Ferdie:** Two cute guys fighting over you. I like them better than Light.

 **L:** A Kira victim survivor. Haruka, so glad you've come to join us. Your skills would be very useful. I have been studying on your work. I'll forgive the hacking skills if you join us. For you're under care and protection with Ferdie as well.

Ferdie likes Ryuuzaki already.

 **Ferdie:** What a nice detective he is and smart.

 **Haruka:** Wait, you will? But how do you know about us?

Ryuuzaki goes up Haruka to prove that he's trust worthy.

 **L:** You do trust me, don't you? After all I am L.

A big shocker for Haruka to see that L was real; to herself that she knows for Haruka was right finding him pretty hot.

 **Haruka:** You're L!? (This is a big surprise. He looks rather cute…)

 **L:** But it's safe to just call me Ryuuzaki.

Now she was excited to work alongside side Ryuuzaki.

 **Haruka:** Of course. I'll be more than happy to aid you on the case in stopping Kira, Ryuuzaki.

 **Ferdie:** Ryuuzaki? I like that made up name. Though I don't know what L means.

As Haruka and Ferdie meet Mogi, Aizawa, and Ukita from introducing themselves to them and smiles at Matsuda to be turning all red as well. Haruka was smiling for the first time showing her feelings more around others for she could trust them.

 **Haruka:** It's very nice to meet you all. Ukita, Mogi, Aizawa, and Mr. Matsuda. And nice seeing you again, Mr. Yagami.

Matsuda couldn't stop looking at Haruka.

 **Matsuda:** Wow, Mr. Matsuda, she just called me Mr. Matsuda…! I'm in love!

Ryuuzaki takes Haruka to the other room to talk about something together, just the two of them.

 **L:** Now that we introduce to one another, I need you to come with me, Haruka. I need to ask you some questions. Just to be safe that you're not Kira.

 **Haruka:** Me? Being Kira…?

Ferdie defends her friend knowing that she was not Kira at all.

 **Ferdie:** She's not!

Ryuuzaki picks up Ferdie for it looks like he understands Haruka's disability to understand her talking handmade doll.

 **L:** Calm down, Ferdie, I just want to make sure. Just a normal confrontation.

Haruka was alright with that, before freaking out for the other guys were almost thinking that it might be a girl instead.

 **Haruka:** It's fine. I'll talk. Ferdie, stay here with the others. I can handle this.

Haruka places Ferdie on the table to wait for her return.

 **Ferdie:** Alright, Haruka, whatever you say. But if Ryuuzaki does something worse, tell me! I'll come running to your aid.

 **Haruka:** Okay, Ferdie, I will. Sorry about that.

 **L:** No, its fine. Shall we go in?

 **Haruka:** Yes. Let us.

As the two walked inside 'for Matsuda to wait near the door' and Ferdie just sits around, looks like the guys will have to get use to Haruka to being around with them now. As she gets settle down, Ryuuzaki will have a long talk of questioning to see if she was alright just to be safe. While poor Matsuda couldn't stop thinking about Haruka, for it was love at first sight for him.

 **Matsuda: (** What a beautiful woman…Oh, Haruka…)

To be continued…


	9. Encounter

Death Note#9 Encounter

As Haruka and Ferdie got out of the hospital to finally meet with the other guys working on the Kira case, though losing her memory on one event, she needed to go back to square one and that's by solving this mystery and hacking into things. That includes Ryuuzaki for Haruka to meet her idol L, Matsuda who was in love with her, and Souichiro knows of her since she and Light were childhood friends…It was time for Ryuuzaki to have a confrontation with Haruka herself 'just to be sure that she wasn't Kira'. Well, if it was Light, it could be a girl, just saying. Besides a normal chit chat who will Haruka Todou be with? Ryuuzaki aka L or Matsuda? Who knows! Well, Light would if he wasn't a murderer. Again, I'm just saying.

 **Haruka:** Protection? From work and in college when I'm done with high school? You're doing it for me? I don't know what to say…

Seems that Ryuuzaki will help Haruka keep her daily life and protect her at all coast.

 **L:** Think of this as payment. We do that, and still live a good life while at the same time you'll help us capture Kira.

 **Haruka:** I don't know what to say about that…

A bit shock about it, but happy at the same time for her. Ryuuzaki then moves up to Haruka to say something else with a little treat for her to eat.

 **L:** Hungry? I have pudding.

 **Haruka:** Oh! Yes, thank you.

As the two ate together, Haruka sees him eating a lot of sweets to get her curious about something. He knew what she would say to him.

 **L:** No worries. I need to eat; I take defense classes to becoming stronger while using my brain to think. Nice way to burning off calories.

 **Haruka:** I see…

 **L:** Now that you know about me, Haruka, let's talk about you. I have done some background check. About your job, your career, you sad incident on your parents with the murderer still at large. I'm sorry for your lost. And being so smart and beautiful, you're also a quiet one without friends. Well, maybe a few including loving my work to your little handmade doll name Ferdie.

So Ryuuzaki knows about Haruka's past.

 **Haruka:** Light and Ferdie are the only friends I have. No guy or girl ever wants to hang out with me.

 **L:** Only you wish to have the real Ferdie fox you rescue to still be alive. You have a half split personify on it of your true self. You may look, calm, quiet, sad, but think really well, that other Ferdie is the other you. Anger, overjoyed, hyperactive, too friendly, and over protected in worrying things too much. Haruka, you have what people call it…Autism.

Haruka never knew about that.

 **Haruka:** I…I do…!?

 **L:** It's normal. Happens to those who are born with it. They're still smart and being who they are. Haruka, in your case you're trying to be brave on your own. That's why you solve mysteries so well, you have Ferdie to keep your emotions aside as another being you can understand and maybe others, and you get scared. From the accident you have from falling, it made things worse in your head to lose your memories. Certain ones. Such as the killer's identity, the man of your dreams, and what happened when Kira was chasing you down. Can you remember anything at all?

Haruka tries to, but no matter what she did it was hurting her still, like an electric pulse-like pain coursing with her none stop.

 **Haruka:** No…No…Sorry, Ryuuzaki…I can't. I remember seeing Naomi for something while still working in finding Kira. I thought Ferdie and I found something. One thing we were running, and then the next everything went black. I was in the hospital for Watari to arrive. I know my laptop was destroyed. If I still had it, we would've solved the case yet.

Haruka felt sad, next Ryuuzaki asks her this question.

 **L:** It's alright. You can try again. Remember, we're a team in stopping Kira. Unless…I'm hoping you weren't Kira, Haruka.

When Ryuuzaki said that to Haruka, she was shocked, but tried to be strong for he was testing her.

 **Haruka:** No. I'm not.

 **L:** You sure?

 **Haruka:** I would know if I was.

 **L:** And if you were, what would you do right?

 **Haruka:** Well… If I was, I turn myself in right away to face my punishment for the justice of the law! I rather die by their hands than kill someone else! Even if I wanted to get revenge on the man who murdered my parents and Ferdie!

Haruka sounded serious about it.

 **L:** Is that so? And would you say if one of your only closes friends was Kira?

 **Haruka:** I bring them to justice too. Don't care if it's the man I love, a missing family member, Ferdie, the students in school, or one of my co-workers. I will stop them; I wouldn't hold back. I won't be afraid to lose my memories again in stopping Kira! Whoever he or she is! So yes, if I was or anyone I know to the dearest I will stop them from murdering again!

Haruka stops from yelling out so loud, but was good getting all of that out of her, being scared and angry. Just from the question and looked serious. Soon Ryuuzaki looks at her up close, face to face.

 **Haruka:** If you still don't believe me that I was Kira, then you can execute or arrest me right here and now.

In a few seconds of silence, Ryuuzaki could see the look in Haruka's eyes to see her telling the truth.

 **L: (** She would turn herself in or anyone she knows of? She would do all of that…? This woman is…She's someone that I can trust with my life…)

Then he says this to still be eating more of his pudding.

 **L:** Well, Haruka, you sure won my heart over. And you passed.

 **Haruka:** I did…?

Ryuuzaki holds Haruka's hands.

 **L:** Welcome to the team.

She looked happy. For she comes running out of the room to hugging Ferdie to tell him the big news.

 **L:** Gentlemen, Haruka Todou and Ferdie will be joining us. She passed.

 **Haruka:** Ferdie! We're in! We're helping Ryuuzaki and the others to get Kira!

 **Ferdie:** Way a go, Haruka!

The others look happy, even Matsuda goes to hug Haruka next.

 **Matsuda:** Yes! Welcome to the team, Haruka-!

And he trips again for Haruka to laugh to be so happy for the first time.

 **Ferdie:** Someone looks happy…

 **Haruka:** Ferdie, please. (I don't know why, but for the first time besides Light keeping me company, I never felt more alive than ever.)

Makes sense. Also Watari hands a few things down for her to use on the case very wisely, already came prepare for almost anything.

 **Watari:** Here you go, Ms. Todou, you'll be needed these.

One was a bracelet 'similar to the belt designs', a new computer of her own with a bag to go in it, a small laptop that was part of it, with a helmet too, a fake ID police badge like the others had, and special cell phone and ear piece to putting in. All for Haruka to have. As for Souichiro, Mogi, Ukita, Aizawa, and Matsuda learn about Ferdie, they go along with it due to Haruka's conditions.

 **Ferdie:** Since when they started making spy stuff? Look at this!

 **Haruka:** All of this…For me…?

Ryuuzaki started explaining on what they were and what they do.

 **L:** The bracelet is like the other gentlemen having belts, but I made yours different. Whenever you're in danger, just hit the button on the side for Watari's phone to ring for him to answer you. A special phone that only works for us on the case to call up, so you better use your regular one for other things instead. As for the ear piece, you'll know that I or Watari have gotten your call. Fake ID for you to be a cop so Kira won't know your real one this time, And your own computer. Since it'll be a backup, a helmet to hack into things with your skills to hack into anything for information you can get; and in case it doesn't work or if it gets destroyed again, it'll automatically be send to this small laptop, for you to hack in to data bases on police information. So it's safe without any evidences to get out of your hardware again. It'll also go into mine as a copy too for another backup. So use them wisely. My gift to you for joining us.

Haruka understood for she'll take good care of them, all of the items to get things set up already too.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka! Let's go set them up!

 **Haruka:** Okay!

The two get busy.

 **Souichiro:** Seems we're going to need all the help we can get from her.

 **Mogi:** Not bad for a woman.

 **Aizawa:** Let's no underestimate her, Mogi. Just be nice her and Ferdie too.

 **Ukita:** Any enemy to Kira is a friend of ours.

 **Matsuda:** And Haruka's one of the cutest ones…

Matsuda couldn't stop looking at Haruka for the others to try calming him down a little.

 **Aizawa:** Easy there, lover boy.

Once Haruka was good to go, Ryuuzaki will aid, teach, and tell her what to do when working in every word.

 **L:** Guess I should explain how this will work out while working with me.

 **Haruka:** You sure I can do it?

Haruka was a bit nervous in doing this. Ryuuzaki will be with her always, as he was holding her hand and rubbing them gently to make Haruka's face turn into red.

 **L:** I know that you can. Trust me.

 **Haruka:** Okay…Yes.

And so the rules and everything else for them begins. Ah, man. I feel bad for Matsuda seeing that Ryuuzaki beat him to winning over Haruka's heart to feeling upset about.

 **Ferdie:** Keep trying, my friend; you seem like a nice guy yourself.

Matsuda sort of understand Ferdie in trying to cheer him up. It sort of made him cry in tears, meaning…Well, I guess he won't give up on Haruka yet. In a good way at least.

 **Matsuda:** Thank you…! You're such a kind fox doll!

Meanwhile, Light was walking around the streets to talk to Ryuk 'since there were no cameras in his area outside' to be sure that all was clear. And of course no one was following him right now, other than Ryuk is all tied up for a moment to getting his apples.

 **LIGHT** : Are you sure about this, Ryuk?

 **RYUK** : Yeah. I'm sure nobody's following you, OK. Now hurry up already, will ya? The symptoms are getting worse.

 **LIGHT** : I really hope you're not saying what you think I'd want to hear just to get some apples.

 **RYUK** : Hold it right there. I just flew out and checked 100-meter radius around you and there was no one there. So yeah. For the last time, I'm sure, OK?

True about that, and the news about more cops coming to Japan for the Kira case?

 **LIGHT** : All right, but on the news they said they were dispatching 1,500 investigators to Japan.

 **RYUK** : They're bluffing. You said so yourself. If it were really happening, they wouldn't have announced their arrival. Instead they'd come and investigate secretly.

 **LIGHT** : I suppose you're right. Well then. I'll buy you some apples.

 **RYUK** : Nice!

And so Light does buy Ryuk some apples just in time.

 **CLERK** : Here you are. Please come again.

 **RYUK** : Light, Come on. Hurry up!

He can eat the whole thing in seconds, Ryuk sure loves his apples.

 **RYUK** : You know; you really haven't been that nice to me. You had me looking all over for cameras, telling me that I can't even eat apples in the house any more. It's not right.

Ryuk seems all back to normal now, he ate the whole thing.

 **LIGHT** : Make sure you eat the core as well.

 **RYUK** : You know, I might actually write your name in my death note and kill you. Just like that.

Light just laughs about it.

 **Ryuk:** I wouldn't laugh if I were you.

 **LIGHT** : Right. That reminds me I've got one finishing touch left to add. And Haruka will be working and coming to school with me again before we graduate to college together.

 **Ryuk:** So she's doing well then.

Light felt good just mentioning and thinking about Haruka.

 **Light:** She is. Though she's have my Father and his men protect her if Kira were to show up, she doesn't remember the event. This is good. I'll let her work with the police until then, and soon I'll make my move to killing L before he gets near my Haruka.

He doesn't know about Haruka really working for Ryuuzaki already.

 **Ryuk:** And you sure she doesn't remember that event before she fell?

 **Light:** Again, born with a disability in her head. She's smart and will try to do her line of work again, but I'll be too fast to figure out that I'm Kira. She'll never know. But if she does, I'll tell her in winning her heart to make a better world. She'll love me yet.

Ryuk didn't think so on his end, with a face showing of a 'oh, brother' on it.

(Task force)

And back at the task force area, Haruka and Ferdie got the rules and hacking skills on their new computer for they were good to go.

 **L:** See the data we gather on the last murders which Kira did?

 **Haruka:** Yes. From making them do something as plan before their deaths, heart attacks at a certain time, how they will die but doesn't look like a set up of the day and time…Wow, this Kira isn't a normal human at all the way he does it. I'll see what I can get on my end while you two work on the rest. Maybe I can fill in the puzzle.

Seems that Haruka has everything under control. Ryuuzaki just loves the way Haruka works from solving cases.

 **L:** At a girl.

It also seems that both Souichiro and Ryuuzaki were still spying on Light time to time, his father still didn't like this idea which he wanted to do to be sure about his son's innocents.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm. Hey, Ryuuzaki.

 **L** : Yes.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I've been thinking about the purse snatcher and the embezzler's heart attacks two days ago. It seems my family couldn't have had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubt you have?

Surprise to both Ferdie and Haruka of them spying on Light and his family, to hear that he might be Kira for the first time for them to hear.

 **Haruka:** You think Light's Kira?

 **Ferdie:** Between that murderer and him, they'll make things ten times worse.

Souichiro only says this once to Haruka.

 **Souichiro:** I know that my son's not Kira. I'll make sure there's proof if I have to, right?

 **L** : You may be right. Even though Kira can control the time of death, I don't think there's any way he could have arranged their deaths without having seen the broadcast first.

The camera shows Light coming back home.

 **L:** Hmm, your son has come home.

Ryuk sees Light coming into his room to be sitting down on his desk to think.

 **RYUK** : So you're gonna keep quiet and pretend to study again.

 **LIGHT** : (I have a good grasp of where all the cameras are placed, but I only managed to kill a purse snatcher and an embezzler using that trick with the potato chips. Both of them were guilty of much lesser crimes than my previous victims.)

So Light turns on the TV to watch something of a talk show soon to be over.

 **TV** : Next in local news.

 **RYUK** : Hmm, you watching TV?

 **LIGHT** : (I made sure to kill criminals whose names and faces were broadcast when I didn't have access to TV or the internet. But there's a chance I look even more suspicious if only these lesser criminals end up dying while I'm not receiving information. In other words, if I kill other petty criminals whose names and faces are broadcast as I watch TV, I won't draw unnecessary attention to myself. For this to work, all I really have to do is remember the identities of the criminals I either see on TV or while I'm on-line regardless of severity of their crimes. That way, whenever I go out I can use that piece of the Death Note I keep in my wallet to kill them at random times. Just like that. It's the perfect way to deal with these hidden cameras.)

For that, Light remembers things very well on TV of the criminals, goes out for a walk, and writes them down on the spare Death Note paper in time. Scary…

(Task force)

The next day, the investigation was still continuing for Ryuuzaki, Haruka, and the others none stop. While Haruka was still working hard and finishing up school to hang out with Light, seeing that he was normal around her. A bit too much at that. While Ryuuzaki was enjoying his chocolate, he tells Haruka, Ferdie, Souichiro, Mogi, Ukita, Matsuda, and Aizawa on what they could gather up.

 **L** : In the past few days, Haruka and I've listened to all of our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we captured, I've gone over them many times. And I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed...nothing. We'll remove the cameras and wire taps.

From all of that hard work, they find Light Yagami to not be a suspect of Kira or his family. Good for Souichiro, but to Ferdie was like…

 **Ferdie:** So he got lucky I guess.

 **MATSUDA** : Huh. All that and we still don't have any suspects.

 **SOUICHIRO** : It's OK, Matsuda. We'll have to pursue other leads but we'll get him.

 **L** : Hmm, please don't get a wrong idea.

 **MEN** : Huh?

 **Haruka:** Sorry, but that's half on what we know so far of the suspects.

 **L** : She's right. I only said that we were unable to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance.

 **Souichiro** : What?

 **Haruka:** Look, Mr. Yagami. I don't want to believe in it myself either. It just…

Ryuuzaki says it for Haruka to save her the trouble to feel bad just thinking about it.

 **L** : Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No. In fact, it could mean he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious.

 **Ferdie:** And Mr. Yagami's son's a big pervert to Haruka!

Haruka covers Ferdie's mouth in time.

 **Haruka:** Ferdie! I don't care if he was! Don't say that. No…

 **Ferdie:** What? It would make him a bigger suspect to being Kira, right?

 **Haruka:** I'm afraid that's not the point.

Souichiro tries telling Ryuuzaki about that mistake in thinking that Light was Kira.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well then you believe that Kira is among one of those families?

 **L** : As I've said, there's a 5% chance.

But when Ryuuzaki looks at Haruka in her reaction of Light always flirting with her too much who can't take a hint, thinks that there's one part that tells him that Light's Kira. Or is it just plain jealous?

 **L** : (Kira never stopped killing people even while the surveillance cameras were in place.  
I still have no idea how he's been able to commit these murders, but let's say he could kill someone simply by wishing death upon them. You'd think that any human being would've shown at least some emotion, some sign that they were knowingly committing an act of murder. So the obvious conclusion is that Kira couldn't be one of them. However what if he is one of these people we've been watching? If he is, we have to assume that his psyche has reached godlike proportions. Punishing evil doers without the slightest change of expression, it almost makes you want to believe that Kira doesn't exist and this is just a wrath of revengeful god. But that idea is completely absurd to think that god would need a person's face and name to kill them. No. These are not acts of god but someone very childish and immature who wants to pretend they're god. That's what's going on here. A mass murderer who calls himself Kira exists somewhere. I'm sure of it and I will catch him. But I can't count on Kira making any mistakes. It doesn't matter how long we watch him, he's not gonna expose himself to us. So what should I do? Ideally, I would get to know him well enough that he'd admit to me that he was Kira, and show me how he kills. Would that even be possible?)

Haruka was feeling down a bit for Ferdie to cheer her up and be patted by her. Ryuuzaki had to ask her this next question.

 **L:** Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Umm…Yes?

 **L:** What is Light to you? Just a friend? A boyfriend?

Ferdie freaks out to be jumping around and saying 'no' many times more.

 **Ferdie:** Hey! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

Haruka translates it to him.

 **Haruka:** Sorry…Ferdie's right though. No, Ryuuzaki. Light and I are just good childhood friends. He's my best friend. He's not really my type.

Matsuda was happy to hear that part from over hearing things again.

 **L:** I see…What seems to trouble you? He didn't do something to you I hope.

 **Haruka:** No, not like that. He has been flittering with me. I want to tell him that I don't want him as my boyfriend, just a friend. But I'm afraid to hurt his feelings. I don't know what to do.

 **L:** Just tell him. But be nice about it. It'll hurt him for a bit, but telling him in a calm way, he'll understand. I mean…A pretty girl like you…I would go out with you in a heart beat.

Did Ryuuzaki just say that to Haruka? He did!

 **Haruka:** Really…? But, Ryuuzaki…! Our work-!

Ryuuzaki feeds Haruka a piece of chocolate in her mouth for her to eat.

 **L:** We need to go under cover around Light just to be safe. If you care for your friend, you know why we need to do this. And you, Haruka, I want to protect you. I don't want to see you suffer anymore.

Ferdie likes Ryuuzaki.

 **Ferdie:** See that, Haruka? A good man for you here.

Haruka will give it a shot to break the news to Light gently when she gets the chance to.

 **Haruka:** Well, if you think I can tell him and it'll work…I'll try…

 **L:** You can try when you put your mind to it.

 **Haruka:** You think so?

I hope Haruka can and still be good friends with Light.

(Light's room)

And back at the task force area, Haruka and Ferdie got the rules and hacking skills on their new computer for they were good to go. Ryuk double checks around Light's room again.

 **RYUK** : Hey, Light. I just checked and all the cameras have been removed! All of them. Every single one. Hello! Are you listening to me?

Light tells Ryuk a sign that it wasn't over it from being spied on just yet.

 **Ryuk:** Hey, Light! Oh, good point. We still don't know if they've removed all the wire taps from the house.

Light thinks to himself as he gets an apple for Ryuk to eat back in his room.

 **LIGHT** : (I suppose this means I'm no longer a suspect. Everything's going as planned. But I'm sure L won't give up that easily. If he's still working with the Japanese police, chances are my father is working with him or under him anyway. If that's the case, I'll have to use my father to find out L's true identity. And I'll eliminate him. Once I get rid of L, Kira will be one step closer to becoming the god of the new world. With Haruka by my side, as her one and only true love. Me.)

The next day, it was time for Light to take his biggest test yet to go to college once he passes, same with Haruka too.

 **SACHIKO** : Light, hurry up. You don't want to be late. Do your best.

 **SAYU** : I know you don't need it, but good luck!

 **LIGHT** : I really don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of this.

Light rides the train to getting there for Ryuk to tag along.

 **RYUK** : I'm relieved. We don't have to deal with wire taps in the house any more.

 **LIGHT** : (Well, it's nice to know the one cause of stress was resolved before my exam. And once I get into university, I'll have a lot more room to act as Kira. Then I can focus on finding out who L really is.)

(At the entrance of a university)

Haruka sees Light again for he was happy to see her looking well.

 **Light:** Haruka!

 **Haruka:** Hello, Light.

He hugs her in a friendly way.

 **Light:** You ready? Let's do our best to pass this.

 **Haruka:** I am. Good luck to you too.

As Ferdie waits in Haruka's bag and Light seeing her working hard on the case without anything to suspect him as Kira, he was alright to have her around still. The two go inside to get ready to take the test. The officer guarding the place tells them to hurry on in.

 **OFFICER** : You two! The exam will be starting in ten minutes. So both of you better hurry up!

 **Haruka:** Coming…

 **LIGHT** : It's fine. I planned to get here 3 minutes before the test. I hate waiting. I'm here too early.

Ryuk sees that Light wasn't worried and Haruka will do her best on her end.

 **RYUK** : Well, well. Confident.

 **EXAMINER** : And begin!

It starts. As Light and Haruka did their best in answering well and double checking their answers like everyone else was, the examiner guy goes up to talk to one of the students from doing something wrong by correcting him.

 **EXAMINER** : Hmm? You there. Student No.162, sit properly in your chair. 

And right behind where Light was sitting at, was also Ryuuzaki going undercover and finally seeing Light in person. For Haruka knows about his plan. As the battle of them will still continue on. Elsewhere in the Shinigami world for all of them just hanging out. For some were out to the Human World too.

 **SHINIGAMI 1** : It seems like a lot of Shinigami are observing the human world lately. What's with that anyway?

 **SHINIGAMI 2** : It turns out that Ryuk is being kept by a human.

 **SHINIGAMI 3** : What is he thinking, seriously?

 **SHINIGAMI 4** : He's a disgrace to the pride of the Shinigami.

 **SHINIGAMI 2** : No. I'm talking about the human who's keeping Ryuk. Who would want him as a pet? Aren't pets supposed to be cute?

 **SHINIGAMI 5** : When you're right, you're right.

 **SHINIGAMI 1** : So what's the story on this human anyway? Is it a male or a female?

 **SHINIGAMI 2** : Who knows?

 **SHINIGAMI 1** : In that case, I think I better go take a closer look.

 **SHINIGAMI 2** : Oh, boy!

(University)

After finally finishing up high school for both Light and Haruka, they pass and the test to be going to college together in some university. A nice brand new season of spring for the flower blossoms to bloom all over for a brand new start.

 **Ferdie:** Yeah! Haruka made it! You made it! You made it! Are you going to tell Light yet or what?

Ferdie was right; will Haruka break the news to Light gently?

 **Haruka:** Oh. I will…When I can…

The two see Light was all dress up like Haruka was for Ryuk to see the rest for himself too.

 **RYUK** : You're a college student now. That's kind of exciting. I'm filled with joy.

It's a joke, we get it. Once inside, the opening ceremony begins.

 **PRINCIPAL** : Now for the freshman address. Two Freshman representatives, Light Yagami and Haruka Todou.

The two got up from their seats to go up stage.

 **LIGHT** : Yes.

 **Haruka:** Yes.

 **RYUK** : Oh, um, wow.

 **PRINCIPAL** : And freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga.

Hideki Ryuga? Did Ryuuzaki have to use that name from a real celebrate to get in?

 **L** : Oh, that's here.

This surprises everyone to hear that name for Ryuuzaki wasn't the real actor himself.

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : Is that Hideki Ryuga, the pop idol?

 **STUDENT Boy 2** : That guy? There's no way he's got brains to get into a school like Tohoh.

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : Yeah. You're right. He doesn't look anything like the real Hideki Ryuga.

Ryuuzaki was wearing shoes for Light was finding him to be very odd around him for a very good reason.

 **LIGHT** : (I knew I'd be giving the address with one other student like Haruka, but I never expected this. I remember him from the exams center. He got into trouble for sitting oddly at his desk. It seemed like he was off in his own world.)

The three got up to say their speeches one at a time.

 **LIGHT** : As all of us embark on this new chapter of our lives...

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : The student who scores the highest on the test is supposed to give the speech, right?

 **STUDENT Boy 2** : I guess both of them must've had the high score this year.

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : I heard they both had perfect scores on all subjects. Even that strange girl over there. She dating them or something? That's crazy!

 **STUDENT Boy 2** : Seriously? They're both good and the girl.

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : It's hard to believe there are actually people like that.

One girl likes Ryuuzaki while the others loved Light. And some guys loved Haruka to being shy to speak or look at the people.

 **KYOKO** : I think I like the little one on the right.

 **FEMALE STUDENT** : What? He's so weird, Kyoko. Look at how he's dressed.

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : Man, these two but that cutie is total opposites.

 **STUDENT Boy 2** : Yeah. This one looks like a sheltered genius who's been groomed for success his whole life, but the other one...

Once Light was done giving the speech, it was Ryuuzaki's turn.

 **L** : As we embark on this new chapter in our lives...

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : There's something not right about him. He's just freakin' weird.

 **STUDENT Boy 2** : This guy must be what they call a mad genius. And that girl, a real genius too than the way she looks, what a babe.

 **STUDENT Boy 1** : And that weirdo. Coming to the Touou entrance ceremony dressed like that? Unbelievable! Either he's crazy or he's just toying with us.

 **L** : ...representative, Hideki Ryuga.

After that and Haruka saying hers very well with Ryuuzaki guiding her through by holding her hand, the three bow in their thanks and walks back down.

 **Light:** Haruka, you know this guy?

 **Haruka:** Oh, yes. About him besides working with the police on the Kira case and still being protected…There's something I want to tell you…

Ryuuzaki speaks up first to Light.

 **L** : Light. Light Yagami? Your father is Chief Souichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your father's matched only by your strong sense of justice. I have grown really fond of your dear friend Haruka Todou here.

Light got confused and worried about Haruka hanging out with Ryuuzaki.

 **LIGHT** : (Who the hell is this guy? Why is he all over Haruka? My Haruka?)

Once they sat down together for the rest of the speech to continue.

 **L** : Like Haruka who wants to join and still work on her children's novel, you're also planning to join the police agency when you graduate. And you've already got experience seeing as you've helped police solve a number of cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you. Like Haruka after surviving her tragic accident with Kira to live to tell what she could about it, the two of us would make a pretty great team.

 **LIGHT** : (Where is this coming from? And who is he? Is it safe to just ignore him? But I wonder what this information actually is.)

Light goes along with it and asks him.

 **LIGHT** : I won't tell anyone. What is it?

And just like that, Ryuuzaki says it.

 **L** : I want to tell you I'm L. Also…Haruka and I are dating.

 **Haruka:** We are.

Ferdie points out at Light to tease him for it his lost to getting Haruka in being his girlfriend. Big shocker! Well, besides Haruka going out with Ryuuzaki, Light was still surprise for Ryuuzaki to show himself. With his eyes wide open from the shocking surprise, shaking all over his leg, and so much that he didn't want to believe in it.

 **LIGHT** : (What!? There's no way. What's he talking about? If he really was L, he'd never admit to it. I thought this guy was a bit strange, but...this is pretty extreme. Stop. This isn't good. Don't act surprised. On the off chance that he really is L, I have to act how Souichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami would act in the situation. There'd be no reason for him to be afraid. And dating her…!? My Haruka!? Why L of all people!? Why not me!?)

So Light tries calming himself down to continue their talk to get to know each other.

 **Haruka:** Light, is okay. He's protecting me from Kira. He's a good person, I'm his biggest fan, I'm working for him, and…He might be my true love…

 **LIGHT** : No, its fine. Really, Haruka, it is. And, L…If you are who you say you are, then you have nothing but my respect and admiration.

 **L** : Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be some help to us on the Kira investigation.

Ryuk and Ferdie hear and watch all of this happening.

 **L** : (Light Yagami. The likelihood that you are Kira is just under 5%. Even so, something tells me I'm not wrong to suspect you. But you're just too perfect. If you are Kira, I can't think of anything that would put more pressure on you than this little scenario.)

 **RYUK** : If this guy is really L like he says, then consider me impressed.

 **Ferdie:** You snooze, you lose, Light. Ha! She's taken.

Now what will Light do since Ryuuzaki and Haruka go along with the plan by acting?

 **LIGHT** : (Indeed, if this guy really is L, No, even if he's not L, I... I can't do anything to him. If what he's saying is true, it probably means he's already shown his face to my father. But now, if he were to die right after telling me who he was, it would only confirm their suspicions. Although it's obvious Hideki Ryuga is nothing more than an absurd alias, it still complicates things. Even if I get lucky and it isn't an alias, if I try to kill him by simply writing his name in the death note, I might accidentally picture the face of Ryuga the pop star, and end up killing him instead. And if this guy doesn't die, he'll know for a fact that I'm Kira. Is he really L? Does he already suspect that I'm Kira? It's hard to say how much he knows but I must be under suspicion. What other reason could he have for telling Souichiro Yagami's son that he's L?  
Does this mean that he's still suspicious of the people that Raye Penber was investigating before he died? Even so, I still don't see why he would reveal himself to me directly. I can't let him see any signs of distress. It's better if I just clear my mind.)

(Outside)

After the whole thing was over to start a new year at the university, Light and Ryuk headed outside of the building.

 **RYUK** : I didn't think this ceremony would be so interesting.

Then Ryuuzaki and Haruka call over to Light before he leaves.

 **L** : Hey, Light.

 **RYUK** : You hear that? I think it's your new friend.

 **L** : Eh, nice meeting you.

 **LIGHT** : No. The pleasure was mine. I'm glad you and Haruka are dating with each other.

Ryuuzaki gives Haruka a sign to tell Light now while she still can.

 **L:** Go ahead,Haruka. 

Same with Ferdie.

 **Ferdie:** Tell him!

 **Haruka:** (Oh right!) Light? Can we talk?

Light turns to Haruka to smile a little to her.

 **Light:** For you, Haruka, anything.

Haruka takes a deep breath and says it.

 **Haruka:** Light Yagami…I'm dating Ryuga now…And you and I are better off as friends. I just don't find you as my type. Not to be mean, I just had to tell you. I want to say it without at least hurting you. I see you more like a brother as a new part of my life in a family, Light. There, I said it.

For that, Light was heartbroken for Ryuuzaki to win Haruka over than he did.

 **Light:** I see…Haruka, I get it. But if you need anything, I'm here for you. Sorry I was a bit clinging…

 **Haruka:** It's fine. I'm sure you will find true love real soon, I just know it. Okay? Please understand.

Light acted like he did.

 **Light:** Alright, I understand. Friends forever you and I.

That went easy for Haruka and Ferdie than she thought.

 **Ferdie:** Well that was way too easy…Good.

 **Haruka:** Thank you, Light. We'll still hang out and study together like we always do. I promise. Ryuga, ready to go!

Haruka and Ryuuzaki hold hands with each other to get going back to work in a limousine to ride in.

 **STUDENT 1** : What an amazing car!

 **STUDENT 2** : A limousine?

 **L** : Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. Take care. Haruka, let's study again later on.

 **Haruka:** I like to. Bye for now.

The two get in and Watari drives off.

 **STUDENT 1** : That kid must come from some serious money.

 **STUDENT 2** : Plus, he's at the top of the class? Where is the justice?

Ryuuzaki was proud of Haruka to say that to Light.

 **L:** Don't be scared, Haruka. You did the right thing. Give him time to cool off for a bit. He'll come through.

Haruka knows that she sees Ryuuzaki knows on what was best while holding Ferdie in her arms for him to keep her calm.

 **Haruka:** You're right. He will, he always does.

On the way home for Light taking the train, he looked upset and quiet on the way back. That can't be good.

(Light's house)

Arriving back to his house after putting his shoes away.

 **SAYU** : Hey, welcome home, Mr. Touou!

(Light's room)

Once Light goes into his room, locks the door, and sits down on his desk…He was upset for Ryuuzaki to followed him and Haruka was dating him and not Light to snap.

 **LIGHT** : Damn it! He got me!

 **RYUK** : Ah, what do you mean?

 **LIGHT** : Damn L! I've never been so humiliated in my life. What's worse, he took…He took my Haruka away from me! Damn him!

And lying about Haruka not dating with him, Light didn't take it so well than she thought he would.

 **RYUK** : Hey, why don't you just do the Shinigami eye deal? Then you should have no problem killing him, right?

Not now, Ryuk.

 **LIGHT** : What good will Shinigami eyes do me if this is just a trap? If I kill him and it turns out that he's not really L, that would be like announcing to the real L that I am Kira.

 **RYUK** : Sorry.

 **LIGHT** : Don't think that Shinigami killing people and human's killing people the same thing because they are not! I want nothing more than to kill, but if I do it's like asking to get caught. Unfortunately the death note can only kill the person whose name is written in it. So it's not like I can arrange for someone else to kill him. It's inconvenient. That's the flaw with the death note.

Makes sense…

 **RYUK** : (Light is usually so calm, but he's snapped. This must be getting to him.)

 **LIGHT** : At first I thought once I found out his name, I'd have him die in an accident or kill himself.  
However, none of them would do me any good unless I know with a 100% certainty that this guy is L.  
No. It's already too late to do anything about it since he's approached me and introduced himself as L.  
It doesn't matter how sure I am. Regardless of the cause of death, if L dies now, the police are going to suspect me. I underestimated him. I've never even considered the possibility that he would reveal his identity to me on purpose. He could be telling all the suspects the same thing. In fact it doesn't even have to be him. He could've sent a double instead. For L, this strategy acts as a solid defense and it allows him to confront Kira directly. He can defend and attack. He got me. It was a good move. I'm sure I haven't seen the last of Ryuga. He'll keep trying to move in on me, playing the absent-minded genius, and we'll pretend like nothing's going on.

Light then calms down; to be smiling again to say something on what he thinks was something that he misheard from Haruka in his head. And then laughs-like crazy.

 **Light:** What's that, Haruka? You were just joking? Ha! I knew you would. I knew you and Ryuga who's L or not wasn't your true love. It's me. It's always been me. I love you, Haruka…Ha, ha, ha. This is perfect!

Ryuk was confused right now. For Light was smiling again for his plan will now change for him on what to do next, which was good for him.

 **Light:** There's no reason for me to be worried. After all this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. So this whole thing is nothing more than a contest between L and me. A match of wits. On the surface we'll be two friendly classmates, but in reality we'll actually be investigating each other. This is interesting, Ryuga. If it's my friendship you want, I'll gladly accept it. In time I'll earn your trust, And once you've told me what I want to know, there'll be no point keeping you alive. Then I'll kill you, with my hands if I have to. So go ahead, have fun with Haruka, I will take her back. She'll belong to me and only me! Just you wait. She'll grown fond of Kira one way or another.

Yep, Light went to the deep end now. As well as Haruka tries resting until she could go to work with Ryuuzaki and the others again, she tries to think of the good thoughts of stopping Kira and hope that her best friend Light wasn't really Kira. Ferdie had to think of the possibilities if he was or not.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, its okay. If he isn't Kira and still bothering you, I will protect you. Ryuuzaki, Matsuda, and the other cops. You're not alone.

Haruka understood and could take a nap easily now for she tries to be strong for now the best she could.

 **Haruka: (** Thank you, Ferdie. I will be strong for my true love…I will.)

Looks like things in this brand new chapter has gotten from bad to worse from here on out. Also, ladies and gentlemen, please don't act like a freak in love who can't take a hint 'like Light was doing to Haruka', seriously.

To be continued…


	10. Doubt

Death Note#10 Doubt

Light can't take a hint of not leaving Haruka alone, can't he…? Anyways…Guess he plays along in getting close to Ryuuzaki 'who's L' to follow him, as well as dating with Haruka too who's a fan of his. Just doing the same old college thing for the three, besides the two going under cover to see if Light Yagami's Kira. With Haruka swimming around the pool at the place who was really good for Ferdie to be sitting around enjoying her work.

 **Ferdie:** Getting better every day, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Thank you, Ferdie.

Haruka gets out to dry herself off for Ferdie was wondering where both Ryuuzaki and Light were right now.

 **Ferdie:** Say, where's that weirdo Light and Ryuuzaki at?

 **Haruka:** I think…Ryuuzaki was going to play tennis with him.

This job wasn't easy to do…As Light 'and with Ryuk tagging along' and Ryuuzaki were walking to have their selves a game of tennis. This should be good.

 **LIGHT** : I have to admit I was surprised, Ryuga. I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other.

 **L** : Is it a problem for you? Besides dating with your best friend Haruka?

 **LIGHT** : Not at all, but when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?

 **L** : Yes. I'll be fine, though. It's been a while, but at one time I was actually the British Junior Champion.

The two walk up to the tennis course together, seems that they're both good playing tennis besides them both being smart on everything else.

 **LIGHT** : (If I ask him if he's British, will he think I'm trying to find out more about him because I'm Kira? Well, can't hurt to try.)

Light just asks anyway.

 **Light:** Ryuga, were you raised in the UK?

 **L** : I lived in England for about 5 years, when I was younger. But save your breath. Nothing in that story would reveal L's true identity, I promise you.

 **LIGHT** : Oh, is that so?

So much for the answer, huh?

 **L** : Well, since it's our first match, why don't we just play single set, first one to six?

 **LIGHT** : That's fine by me.

So they go for it with everything they can give out to one another.

 **L** : (This is just a friendly game of tennis, nothing more. In and of itself, it won't determine if Light is Kira. But I know Kira hates to lose.)

Ryuuzaki uses the first hit to Light. It was fast to go right into the fence and passes Light, for Ryuk was surprise in seeing that shot.

 **L** : Fifteen love.

 **LIGHT** : Whoa, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around.

 **L** : He who strikes first wins.

Oh, boy. Elsewhere back with the NPA building for the others were working really hard on their end. As Souichiro had something to say to something who also works there name Kitamura.

(NPA)

 **KITAMURA** : What do you mean you're not at liberty to say?

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm very sorry, sir. We're under orders from L not to discuss the case with anyone including you.

 **KITAMURA** : I'm not asking for details here, just what you're doing and where.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm very sorry, sir.

 **KITAMURA** : Hmm, you know, Yagami, it's been 4 months since this case came to the public's attention, and they want results. People are saying that the NPA is incompetent, that L is incompetent.

Seems that Souichiro can't tell his own boss about Ryuuzaki and where he and the others were working at, not even to anyone else.

 **SOUICHIRO** : With all due respect, sir, the rest of the department runs away with their tails between their legs and we're incompetent? Do you have any idea how many people are left at the task force headquarters these days? If you're concerned with public opinion, then you'll want to suppress the fact that most of our detectives would rather let the serial killer roam free than risk their lives. Please excuse me.

After that outburst, I guess Kitamura understands the situation has gotten worse alright.

 **KITAMURA** : Yagami, what about this L character? Can he be trusted?

 **SOUICHIRO** : In my opinion, he's a lot more capable than we are. Right now, even as we speak, he's risking his life.

(Tennis court)

Back at college on the tennis court for Ryuuzaki was hitting like crazy for Light to do the same thing, on and on. You know? I like tennis too, just for fun. For the entire student were amazed in seeing this happening.

 **STUDENT 1** : Are these two really amateurs? Who are they anyway?

 **STUDENT 2** : I think their names are Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. These are the same two guys who scored perfect on the exam. Just like that strange but cute hottie Haruka Todou.

The boys were as calm playing as the same when they're thinking.

 **L** : (Relax, Light. While it's true that Kira hates losing, it's also true that most people would rather win than lose. It's human nature.)

 **LIGHT** : (Is he going to think that I'm Kira if I go for the win? I suppose I could just lose on purpose, but if I'd do, it could work against me. Since he'd expect Kira to want to win, he might also expect me to throw the match to avoid suspicion. I don't see any way that he can profile me, based on a tennis match. So, I have to assume he has some other goal in mind. Either way, I'm not going to let him win!)

Giving it their all I guess for Light tries to do either way for Ryuuzaki not to see him as Kira. Well played. Light goes in to hitting one hard for Ryuuzaki to be amazed from that.

 **L** : Look at that. He's going for the win.

 **JUDGE** : That's 4 games all. Light Yagami to serve.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha. And just like that. We've got an umpire and a line judge.

One student comes back to tell the others on who was who in playing the game right now.

 **STUDENT 3** : Ah, you won't believe this. I thought I'd heard the name Light Yagami somewhere before, so I checked. He was the 02, 03 Junior High tennis champion. Apparently during the 3rd year award ceremony, he announced that he was hanging up his racket, and I guess he hasn't played competitively since.

 **KYOKO** : Hey, hey. What about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this former junior high champ.

And that girl was still upsets with Ryuuzaki 'unaware to her that he was taken already'. And the match keeps on going for these boys.

 **L** : (I can see the wheels turning, Light Yagami. I'm already in your head.)

 **LIGHT** : (There's no way this tennis match would deepen our friendship. This is a token gesture, and an elaborate act to go through so we can say we're closer.)

 **L** : (Because I wanted to play tennis with you, you'll assume that I'm preparing to take a step  
closer, laying the groundwork to get to know you better.)

 **LIGHT** : (And then you're going to try and trap me, by getting me to say something that only Kira would know.)

 **L** : (However, I'm sure you'll tell me you need to know if you can trust me first. And of course, the only way to win your trust would be to share what I know about Kira.)

 **LIGHT** : (If you want me to discuss Kira with you, it only makes sense that I want to ask for proof that my Haruka and that you ARE in charge of the investigation. And more importantly, that you are really L as you say you are.)

 **L** : (So it goes without saying that the first thing you are going to want from me is...)

 **LIGHT** : (Some kind of confirmation from a third party that you really are L, which means...)

 **LIGHT & L**: (We'll have to go to the task force headquarters.)

 **LIGHT** : (In all things, one cannot win with defense alone. To win, you must attack!)

And with a miss by Ryuuzaki, Light hits one hard to win the game normally.

 **JUDGE** : Game and set. Won by Light Yagami. Six games to four!

Four out of six? Not bad, Ryuuzaki. For Haruka changes into her better clothing after getting clean up from swimming with Ferdie to see what went down.

 **Haruka:** Light is too good at tennis. He always beats me.

 **Ferdie:** Then I take it that he has beaten Ryuuzaki, right?

Haruka nodded a yes to Ferdie for he tries to keep his cool around Light for the time being.

 **Haruka: (** He might know about Kira who attacked me and destroyed our evidences, so for Ryuuzaki's sake we have to play it by ear. Light is our only chance we can get as a suspect or not.)

So the three walk together after that game to hang out. Haruka hugs Ryuuzaki.

 **L:** Haruka, how was swimming practice?

 **Haruka:** It was fine. Hi, Light.

Light acts normal around Haruka for the time being, looking like that he was fine for them in being friends only.

 **Light:** Hi, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Listen, about our talk…

Light laughs for he looked fine about it, but he really didn't on the inside.

 **Light:** Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You're a lucky girl, Haruka. I mean this guy…L. You're lucky and working with him to stop Kira together. It's fine. I'm glad we're friends. Want to hang out with us at least?

 **Haruka:** Okay. 

Seems alright for Haruka to stay close to Ryuuzaki as they and Light walk together outside of the university.

 **L** : Just as I expected, you beat me.

 **LIGHT** : It's been a while since I had played that hard. I'm feeling kind of thirsty. Plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink? Care to join with us, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** Oh, okay.

 **L** : You humored me with the tennis match. The least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you. With Haruka already aware of the matter at hand.

 **LIGHT** : What's that?

 **L** : I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira. Now, if you still wanna ask me something, then please go ahead.

Haruka bow down to show to Light that she's sorry for its only work.

 **Haruka:** Sorry. But for the time being…You are a suspect.

Light stops to act like this was news to him.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha, you think I'm Kira? I know you, Haruka, you're scared right now and that's fine. But the rest is just plain silly.

 **L** : True. Well, when I say I suspect you, it's only a 1% possibility. That aside, I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you aren't Kira and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation.

Light had to keep him being Kira to a medium to playing I safe.

 **LIGHT** : (1%, huh? That was well-worded. Because no matter how little he says he suspects me, it means he has grounds to prevent me from meeting anyone of the task force. It was quite the preemptive move on his part. He got me.)

(At a coffee shop)

Yeah, got you so far. Some nearby coffee shop, Haruka was enjoying her fruit drink 'being her favorite', Light with his coffee, and Ryuuzaki with his tea with sugar in it.

 **Haruka:** Thanks for the drink and treating us, Light.

Ferdie says this to Haruka inside of her bag.

 **Ferdie:** Just act cool, Haruka, you can do this.

 **LIGHT** : Like you like it. I know it's your favorite drink. This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area, and if we sit here there's no chance of anyone overhearing us.

 **L** : Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it.

 **Haruka:** That's my friend Light for you.

 **LIGHT** : Not to mention we're so out-of-the-way here, no one's gonna give you a hard time about the way you sit.

Ah…I think Ryuuzaki has to sit like that.

 **L** : I don't sit like this because I want to; I have to sit like this. You see, if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly 40%. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?

 **LIGHT** : Right. I'm sure that can wait until you're convinced that I'm not Kira. So please, let's talk about whatever you want to.

 **L** : You're under no obligation to do this, but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive  
reasoning skills?

 **LIGHT** : Sure. Why not? Sounds like fun.

Ryuuzaki shows Light some paper work for Haruka on her new laptop to tell him all the details given on the Kira case to talk about.

 **L** : All right. Then, we can begin by taking a look at these. Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information has been made public. You can take as long as you want to look them over. Please let me know what you think.

 **Haruka:** We know that Kira not only kills the bad criminals from heart attacks and the cops to FBI agents in the way, but also makes them do something before they die. Suicide notes, writing symbols with their blood, and thing happening out of nowhere just like that. I remember doing something like this, I just…Forgotten the rest.

Light sees for himself on the work he did.

 **LIGHT** : Very interesting. Sorry to hear about that, Haruka, the important part is that you're safe from Kira almost getting to you. You're slowly getting back on track at least.

 **Haruka:** Yeah…Happy to be alive.

Light says this to himself that he knows this was nonsense to his work in doing all of it.

 **Light:** (Come on, this is child's play. There's a print number on the back of each these photographs. Maybe given by Haruka redoing all of this, that's one thing since she can hack into things, the rest is photo taken and printed out. Still, if I ignored this fact and was still able to come up the phrase, "L, do you know gods of death love apples", what would that mean? Clearly if I read it the way Kira intended on my first attempt, I'd only look more suspicious. But the fact that I'm able to solve this silly code isn't enough on its own to prove that I am Kira. I need to act like this is odd to me; I have to win Haruka over sooner from this person being the real L. I will…)

Light goes back in being normal again.

 **LIGHT** : It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could Kira kill others but could also control his  
victims' actions. I think Kira wrote these and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well, almost as if he's mocking you. If you align these notes up side by side and take a look at the first letter of every line, it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this gives you: "L, do you know Gods of Death love apples."  
But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs. Arrange it in that order; we get "L, do you know love apples Gods of Death." Ha, ha, doesn't sound right, and based on that, it's hard to believe that Kira would have wanted you to read it this way.

Haruka looks it up on her laptop to try doing it on her end.

 **Haruka:** Wow…You know? I think that could be a case. Like a hidden word code of some kind.

 **L** : That's incorrect.

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

 **Haruka:** It is?

Ryuuzaki shows it for Haruka to scan another photo to add as another clue. As she was trying to play along.

 **L** : The thing is, there were actually four photographs. When we add this one, it reads, "L, do you know Gods of Death who love apples have red hands."

 **Haruka:** Hey, yeah…You're right, Ryuuzaki. The code made us see for us to guess the rest later. This Kira guy's scary and good.

Knowing it was a fake, Light saw it in a second on his end.

 **LIGHT** : (It's a fake! I never made any criminal write the letter in this fourth picture. Is he stupid?)

Still, he can't break into his normal character here.

 **LIGHT** : But seeing as I only have three photographs to work with, my deduction was perfect.

 **L** : No, it wasn't. The truth is, there were four of them. If you'd figured that out, it would have been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete, you decided that there were only three notes. You never even considered that there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?

 **Haruka:** Something hidden for Kira would never notices. Well played, Ryuuzaki. With this or the other things we can add to the case, could give us the advantage we need.

To Haruka maybe, but not to Light's opinion.

 **LIGHT** : (Damn him! This wasn't just about gauging my deductive reasoning skills. He wanted to see what my reaction would be. If I keep falling for his tricks, I'll be playing right into his hands.)

He acts surprise about it and nothing more.

 **LIGHT** : Well, you got me there. You too, Haruka, well played. I didn't think of that. In any case, the likelihood this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides, we all know Gods of Death don't exist.

 **L** : If you were me, faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt if you need to be absolutely sure?

 **Haruka:** Of course they're not real.

Haruka said in a tone of being a bit scared about.

 **LIGHT** : I would probably try to get him to say something that was never made public in any way, something that only Kira could know. Kind of like what you are doing just now.

Kind of amazed Ryuuzaki there.

 **L** : Truly amazing! What's incredible is that I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to even come up with an answer. Unlike Haruka, she puts her mind and words to add together in getting her answers like a puzzle in putting the pieces together. Makes her great on anything by my side. But you...you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective, Light.

Haruka smiles a little for Light laughs about it.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha, but it's a bit of a double edged sword. The more impressive my answer is, the more of a suspect I'll become.

 **L** : Yes. It's about 3% now. However, it's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see, I'm in a position where, even if you are Kira, it would still be to my benefit to have you working alongside us. Do you know why I'd say that?

Light could take a very wild guess on that one.

 **LIGHT** : If I cooperate with you, there's a chance I can help the investigation to move forward, and if I'm Kira, I might reveal myself. In other words, whether I'm Kira or not, you stand to gain, either way. It's a very smart move on your part, but I think you might be getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an interest in the Kira case, and yes, detective work is a hobby of mine. But I know that I'm not Kira, and I certainly don't want to be killed by him. Besides, what proof you have been able to give me that you yourself aren't Kira? I know Haruka wasn't if she was attacked by Kira himself. She's still alive to live and tell about it and helping you out. I mean, it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated, wouldn't you say? At this point, neither of us can prove that we're not Kira. However, if you are in fact L, I don't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I'd be convinced if, say, my father or someone else from the task force headquarters was able to confirm your identity. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you.

Haruka was speechless from that point of view, for Ryuuzaki sees her reaction to be confusing and to him to think Light was still a suspect.

 **L** : (You sure talk a lot, don't you, Light? Typical for someone who hates losing. Makes it up 7%, but could he be really him?)

Still, he wanted to know no matter what happens to him.

 **L** : I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from the task force headquarters to verify my identity.

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

 **L** : I'm currently working alongside your father, Haruka here, as well as several other senior detectives from the NPA. Now if I understand you correctly and I take you to task force headquarters, you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?

 **Haruka:** This is up to you to make a decision here, Light. The issue has gotten much worse on what this Kira person's doing He must be stopped.

 **Ferdie:** Because of this Kira, he killed both Raye and Naomi! Just saying it like it is!

For only Haruka to hear that from Ferdie and Ryuuzaki to keep to himself about it.

 **LIGHT** : (Does this guy have a death wish? I don't understand. What is he thinking?)

(L's cell phone rings)

 **L** : Excuse me.

He answers his, and does Light for his to be going off too.

 **LIGHT** : Ah, there goes mine.

 **L** : Yes?

It was Watari on Ryuuzaki's phone.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki, I have some bad news.

And Light's mother on his.

 **SACHIKO** : Light. Your father is...

 **L** : Light, it's your…

 **LIGHT** : My father...He had a heart attack!

 **Haruka:** What-!?

This surprises Haruka and Ferdie about the bad news, but Light wouldn't kill his own father right in being Kira? No. It was just from over working lately without taking better care of himself was all. Too close. Still, the three headed to the hospital where he was staying at to see how Souichiro was holding up with Sachiko with him as well.

(Hospital)

 **SACHIKO** : Okay, see you tomorrow. Have them call home if you need me to bring anything. Light, you take care of him, Okay?

 **LIGHT** : Sure.

Looks like Souichiro will be alright, making Sachiko to smile again and leaves for now. For Light, Ryuuzaki, and Haruka visit him next.

 **LIGHT** : So the doctors think stress was the only cause?

 **Haruka:** From working so hard without eating, resting, drinking, or bathing. He'll be just fine.

Haruka checks on Souichiro's condition from her laptop to being alright after so rest.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yeah. To be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be all right.  
It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately. Sorry to worry you, Light. Same goes for you too, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Quite alright, Mr. Yagami. Just please be careful when you're working again.

 **L** : Indeed, it must have added to your stress knowing that Light is a suspect in this investigation.

Now Light knows that Ryuuzaki was the real L for his own father and Haruka to be working or him and to finally see in person in finding him.

 **LIGHT** : You actually told my father that?

 **L** : Yes. In fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm.

 **SOUICHIRO** : That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuuzaki, but make no mistake. It's him.

Not good…Once Souichiro says that and Haruka nodded a yes to Light, he has Ryuuzaki right where he wants him.

 **LIGHT** : (This guy is the real L. My father wouldn't lie and neither would Haruka. The very same man who's been controlling the police up to this point and the woman that I love. If I get rid of him and the rest of the investigative team...No, no, let's face it. It wouldn't be that simple. There's no need to rush. I have time to sit back and watch. But for now, I'm the Light Yagami, who is worried for his father.)

 **SOUICHIRO** : So, Ryuuzaki, now that you had a chance to talk to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?

 **L** : When I say I suspect him, you should know it's very minor. We've gone over this, but I'll explain it again. Not long ago Kira killed 12 FBI agents who'd come to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited unusual behave before he died.

 **Haruka:** Also…I was trying to find Naomi until…When I lost my memories, my things, and Kira almost killing me…

Light acts like he was scared in almost losing Haruka.

 **Light:** Haruka…I knew you got lucky, but…My god. Someone from the FBI was your friend?

 **Haruka:** A little…We worked together and chitchat after I solved a few cases. Now she's gone…

I wish she could remember the rest that Light is Kira.

 **LIGHT** : I'm so sorry…I understand. And I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died. It only makes sense I'd be a suspect. No. To be more precise, there's no one else you could suspect. I did save Haruka from drowning just out of nowhere when she was our running Kira. If only I knew sooner. If I wasn't around, then…No. I don't want to think about it.

Ferdie gives Haruka the lines to say to act like her normal self around Light for the time being for Ryuuzaki to protect her at all times.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka….

 **Haruka:** Right. This was very scary on what I went through to tell all about it. Ryuuzaki saved me. I will revenge my friend and her lover, that's why I joined.

Ryuuzaki holds Haruka's hand to see how strong she was in taking the case like he was the most of all people.

 **L** : I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point. A friend to Haruka and smarter like her and myself.

 **Haruka:** Yes, of course.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuga, I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I might've had regarding your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to catch Kira, so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him. And what he almost did to my friend here, he will pay for trying to hurt Haruka.

Souichiro finds that to be a very bad idea for his son to do.

 **SOUICHIRO** : No, Light. This is the time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you're done. Haruka's only joining us for the skills in hacking and for protection. She has a future like you do.

 **LIGHT** : C'mon, Dad, what are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides, don't you remember my promise... that if something ever happened to you or my friend, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed.

Haruka agrees with Light on this.

 **Haruka:** I wanted to join to team. No one force me to.

 **SOUICHIRO** : (I refuse to believe that my son could turn out to be Kira.)

 **L** : (This doesn't seem like an act to me. Or if it is, it's too cheesy.)

For Souichiro knows that Light isn't Kira 'but he is' for Ryuuzaki to still watch him very closely.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people. And any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed. No matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained like that, not by killing other people.

Ryuuzaki agrees on that part. With Haruka being lucky, there was hope for others.

 **L** : I think you're absolutely right. If Kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say that he is cursed.

Ferdie joins in too.

 **Ferdie:** A very bad curse indeed!

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry for all this trouble, but I'll be back at work as soon as the doctor's let me out of here.

A nurse comes in the room to tell the others that they have to go until tomorrow to see Souichiro again later on.

 **NURSE** : Excuse me. Visiting hours were over ten minutes ago.

(Outside the hospital)

With all of that, Light, Ryuuzaki, and Haruka go outside of the building to call it a night for now for Watari was waiting to bring them back to headquarters with Ferdie too.

 **Haruka:** Please excuse us, Light, but we need to go back and work and rest up. We'll talk more later on.

 **LIGHT** : I would like that, Haruka, very much. Ryuga, what would it take to get you to believe that I'm not Kira? Please, isn't there something?

 **L** : If you aren't Kira, it won't be necessary. Let things run their course, and the truth will be revealed.

But Light acts like he wants to join their team that badly.

 **LIGHT** : I can't take this anymore. Put yourself in my position. How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?

 **Haruka:** No one likes to blame on others in doing something they didn't do. We know that, we do…

Ryuuzaki sees Haruka's point of view.

 **L** : It was one of the worst feelings ever. I agree with her.

 **LIGHT** : What if you were to lock me up for a month in a place with no TV or any other kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch over me?

 **L** : (Would any normal person be willing to go to such extreme measures to clear their name?)

One of the ideas to do, but to Ryuuzaki couldn't risk it on Light.

 **L** : That's no good. I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore, it's completely nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from his suspect.

 **Haruka:** Sorry.

Light had to deal with it for a little while longer.

 **LIGHT** : I understand.

Ryuuzaki and Haruka 'with Ferdie' get inside the limbo together.

 **L** : Don't worry so much. Be patient. It'll become apparent to us if you're not Kira. And listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced you might not be him. Light, please take good care of Mr. Yagami.

Before leaving…

 **LIGHT** : Ah, one more thing. I know I agreed to help with the investigation with Haruka too, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father is healthy again.

 **L** : Yes, of course. Well, then.

 **Haruka:** Good night, Light.

The limbo vehicle takes off for Light knows who L was.

 **LIGHT** : (Hideki Ryuga...Ryuuzaki...He is the L I've been fighting this whole time. What is his real name? Does Haruka know?)

Ryuuzaki was thinking of something to himself too like Light.

 **L** : (Light Yagami. Are you not Kira?)

Haruka looks at Ferdie and her work that she has were on her new computer so far.

 **Haruka:** Hey, Ferdie?

 **Ferdie:** Yes?

 **Haruka:** This is going to be much harder in finding Kira and getting my memories back than I thought it would.

Meaning that they have to keep on working much harder. Light turns to Ryuk next.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuk.

 **RYUK** : Huh?

 **LIGHT** : I've never once felt cursed since I picked up the death note. In fact the thought never even crossed my mind. I'm happier than I've ever been. All thanks to this power, I'm going to create a perfect world. For Haruka to live with me and to be safe forever. I'm in love…

 **RYUK** : Honestly I could care less whether you feel cursed or happy to have a notebook. I'll leave that sentimental crap to you humans. But, normally humans who come into contact with a Shinigami have nothing but misfortune.

To two leave back home for today.

 **LIGHT** : That's interesting. But I have no intentions of repeating that pattern.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, well, I hope you're right about that.

This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute with this guy…

(TV station)

Somewhere at the popular TV station where the mess up person name Hotoshi Demegawa gets something big to add in his next line up in some show that'll be a big hit to him. Even if it's about Kira, he would still work hard on it.

 **DEMEGAWA** : What is this crap? Don't tell me this is your idea of a proposal. Listen. You people must think that just mentioning Kira's name is enough to get us the ratings we need, huh? Well, you are wrong! Our program gets the ratings because we cover the stories that the other stations won't touch. If it bleeds, it leads. What I need is a good freaking story, not this crap. Now get out there and find me a story!

 **MAN** : But the police won't talk, sir. It's been impossible to get details from them lately.

Demegawa didn't care about it.

 **DEMEGAWA** : Idiot! I don't pay you to complain. If they won't give you anything, then get creative!

(Knock at the door)

That's where a woman gives him something that'll be big for him alright.

 **GIRL** : Mr. Demegawa, sir. This is for you.

 **DEMEGAWA** : What is it?

It was a four cassette tapes and a piece of paper inside.

 **Demegawa:** So who is this from? Huh?

One he read it, he was smiling and laughing.

 **Demegawa:** Ha, ha, ha. Now, this is more like it. This is what I call a story. It's almost too good to be true.

Demegawa reads it to the other TV staff members on what it was.

 **Demegawa:** A message to the world from Kira. "If you do not broadcast these tapes, I will kill your company's board of directors one by one." Who wouldn't air these? If this is for real, our ratings are gonna go through the roof. Holy crap! I'm so excited that I feel like I'm having a heart attack here!

Not good, is this guy really going to do it? Who did send the tapes and the note? Kira? Or some criminal as a fan or enemy to Light? So hard to say for sure, but in the next one – I guess we'll find out who it is when we do know.

To be continued…


	11. Assault

Death Note#11 Assault

I don't like what that weirdo TV maker ideal man Demegawa's idea of Kira sending some tapes and a note to air it on TV or he'll kill more people even the innocent ones, was this really Kira's doing? While back at the nice hotel where Ryuuzaki works at for Haruka, Ferdie, Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi, Matsuda, and Watari were working hard while Souichiro was still recovering at the hospital. For Haruka knowing that Naomi was killed by Kira 'who almost killed her too', there was no point searching for her due to be going missing and killing herself. No matter how hard she was looking for her partner from her laptop, she wasn't getting anything out of it.

 **Haruka:** (I wish…Naomi. If only Kira didn't try to kill me or you, I could've saved you in time. )

Ferdie felt bad for Haruka to rubbing his stuff-like body to moving around like a real fox on Haruka's back to try to cheer her up like he always does.

 **Ferdie:** We're trying, Haruka, all of us. Finding Kira is very hard to do. Naomi's death won't be for nothing, we will stop him.

Haruka tries calming herself down.

 **Haruka:** You think so, Ferdie?

 **Ferdie:** These cops, even your Ryuuzaki and Matsuda are doing their very best. We're trying to.

The sun was about to set for another hard working night shift for the other cops and Haruka as well. But from her slight head issue to short memory lost, can she pull it off? Also Light relaxes for the time being for Ryuk to watch over him 'like he's been doing since he picked up the Death Note'. Yep…The others have a talk to know what they'll do next.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka. Listen, we need to go sit down. We're trying to think of something to do in finding Kira.

Matsuda stops Haruka to take a break for a while.

 **Haruka:** Of course.

Matsuda lends Haruka a hand to get up in standing around for a bit and listen in while being next to Ryuuzaki's side. Although Matsuda won't give up on Haruka, he got the chance to touch her hand a little.

 **Matsuda:** (What a babe…)

I just hope they'll think of something to do.

 **Haruka:** Ferdie and I are here, Ryuuzaki.

 **UKITA** : Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this matter?

 **L** : If we do, it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos.

Haruka was already on it, but for someone to already be dead to go missing for four months would do no good for them.

 **AIZAWA** : We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already. Chances are she's probably dead.

Haruka looked upset to be hearing that for Ryuuzaki knows of it and tries not to think too much just yet.

 **L** : If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did, it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence.

He strokes his hand on Haruka's hand to be a bit better about it, to tell her not to worry about it. Watari soon comes into the room to tell the others on what was happening on TV. Something – very big.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV.

A TV show known as Sakura TV, Ryuuzaki turns the TV on where three people report the message of Kira to be played live.

 **TV STAFF** : In other words, all of our reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that, we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax, and that Sakura TV is not airing this tape for the purposes of sensationalism.

Kira's hostages? Not good.

 **AIZAWA** : Kira's hostages?

 **MATSUDA** : What is this!?

Haruka gets into hacking to where this was all happening at.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka! This is our chance! Hack into the TV station, quickly!

She gets down to it while listening in.

 **TV** : Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there could be no doubt that they were from Kira himself.

 **DEMEGAWA** : (Our audience rating should go up 60. No, more like 70% after this!)

And Demegawa was really losing it. The image of the tapes was being shown on TV right now.

 **TV** : The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of deaths of two suspected criminals who'd recently been arrested. And as predicted, at the exact time that Kira had specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday.

This was too much!

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki…

 **L** : If what they're saying is true, it's clearly something that only Kira could do.

 **TV** : Kira has instructed us to air this second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m., and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that, we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira.

 **AIZAWA:** This has to be another fake; don't you think?

 **MATSUDA** : I doubt it. I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low.

 **TV** : And now, the video.

They play it. It had the word 'KIRA' on it while playing a voice hidden box of someone talking to being Kira. It can't be, couldn't it?

 **TAPE** : Ahem. I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th, at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested, then the time now is 5:59. 47, 48, 49...please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The news anchor Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima would die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock.

A big shock there, they have to see it now.

 **L** : Change it!

Once Watari changes the channel, it shows the man already dead just like that from a heart attack. Haruka double checks for the man was really gone.

 **Haruka:** Already 6 o'clock. Kazuhiko Hibima's dead. His pulse's gone.

 **MATSUDA:** Oh, it can't be!

The staff members tries waking him up and others try blocking the camera away once this was going on.

 **AIZAWA** : How could he?

 **L** : Change the channel back. And I need you to bring us another TV, Watari. No, make it two.

 **WATARI** : Yes.

Watari goes for two more TV's that they'll need for this after changing the channel back.

 **L:** Haruka, try hacking into the TV station and record as much as you can get.

Haruka gets it all done within seconds from her fast typing skills from hacking in.

 **Haruka:** Code word, 'I'm live on TV. I'm a star.' I'm in.

She sets up the recording and was inside to have a look around the system as it was happening live on TV right now.

 **TAPE** : This is punishment. I will present you with another victim. My next target is NHN TV commentator Mr. Seiji Komaizumi, who's scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira.

 **MATSUDA** : Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : Change it to the channel 24.

Once they do, Seiji Komaizumi was already dead too. For more staff members try helping out the dead body, for Haruka tells them that he was dead there too.

 **Haruka:** Also died from a heart attack within 30.2 seconds.

 **L** : Please change it back.

And they go back to the messaging again.

 **TAPE** : Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira.

 **L** : (Kira said that he was going to send a message to the people of the world.)

Ferdie was freaking out. Ryuuzaki had to make this whole thing stop right away.

 **L:** Stop this broadcast. We can't let him finish.

Matsuda tries calling up the station, as Aizawa does the same thing on his cell phone, and Haruka helps out on another window to try calling up or hack in to try if she had to.

 **MATSUDA** : Get Sakura TV on the line!

 **Haruka:** All the phone lines' are down!

No luck for any of the three, they were getting nothing.

 **AIZAWA** : It's no good. I'm trying, but none of my contact at the station have their phones on.

 **MATSUDA** : And nobody's picking up a reception, either.

 **UKITA** : Damn it!

Ukita takes off to stop Kira himself in a hurry.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, Ukita.

 **Ferdie:** Wait! Are you crazy!?

 **UKITA** : I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes.

And there he goes just like that.

 **Haruka:** Ukita! Wait!

 **TAPE** : People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies.

Ryuuzaki was not happy about this mess that was going on.

 **L** : (Damn you, Kira.)

 **TAPE** : I intend to create a new world. A perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me in my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die.

Ukita was driving really fast to getting to the TV station in time.

 **UKITA** : C'mon!

 **TAPE** : Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you NOT publicize your views in the media. If you can do that, you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I'll create a better world that we can all enjoy. Say good-bye to the world as you know it. Soon we'll have a new world brought by benevolence and inhabited by kind-hearted, honest people. Try to imagine it. A world where the police and I would...

Back at the hospital, Sachiko who was worried about Souichiro's wealth being, turns off the TV in not watching anymore of the Kira issue.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Sachiko.

 **SACHIKO** : Darling. This can't be good for your health. Please, you have to rest.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Sachiko, like it or not, I am still in charge of the Kira task force.

 **SACHIKO** : Huh.

She turns the TV back on.

(TV station)

Ukita arrives to getting inside of the place, but it was locked. Not even the security guards will not do anything.

 **UKITA** : Damn! It's locked! This is the police. Open up!

They told him that they cannot. He gets out his gun to shoot his way inside.

 **Ukita:** You...you idiots…! Ugh.

Ukita heart stops, for he drops his gun, unable to call Watari in time with his belt, and drops dead by Kira's doing.

(Ukita collapses)

Not good…As the others back in headquarters and still couldn't try calling up the TV station. For Matsuda, Aizawa, and Haruka with no luck at all.

 **AIZAWA** : Hello? Damn, it's still not going through.

 **TV** : We're interrupting the program to take you live outside the Sakura TV studio.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, Aizawa, look!

 **AIZAWA** : What?

The others see the live showing of Ukita's dead body on the ground near the TV station for they lost someone by Kira's doing

 **TV** : As you can see, someone has collapsed just outside the door. Again we're coming to you live from the Sakura TV building.

Very sad…Haruka was freaking out. For losing her parents, Raye, Naomi, and now Ukita. This was a big shock to her and Ferdie.

 **Ferdie:** Ah! I knew this was going to happen!

 **AIZAWA** : Ukita. Damn it! Kira did this!

Aizawa was about to go out, but Ryuuzaki stops him in time for losing another officer.

 **L** : Mr. Aizawa, where are you going?

 **AIZAWA** : Where do you think? I've gotta go there.

 **L** : You can't. Please think about this rationally.

 **AIZAWA** : What? You want me to just sit here and watch TV?

 **L** : If this truly is the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate if you go there.

 **AIZAWA** : You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name. So, how could this happen?

Haruka was so scared from watching the TV screen, she couldn't move at all.

 **MATSUDA** : Haruka…The aliases and fake police IDs were worthless. What are we gonna do, L? You don't think Kira has all our names already, do you?

 **L** : That's a definite possibility. However, if that's the case, you think it would be easier for him to kill off the entire task force before making a move. Initially I deduced that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill. But from what we've just seen, I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face.  
All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that TV station or he's somewhere close by, in a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps he's in the...

Seems that someone was from next door of the TV station in seeing everything from a window. Also Aizawa stops Ryuuzaki to say something else about the matter at hand.

 **AIZAWA** : If Kira is in the area, then, isn't that why we should get down there?

 **L** : For all we know, he could have just placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we rushed down there unprepared, all of us would be killed.

He goes up to him and holds Ryuuzaki by the shirt.

 **AIZAWA** : Wasn't that you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?

 **Haruka:** Stop! Just stop it! This is too much!

Haruka screams in sorrow and terror she was in to making this argument to stop.

 **L** : I meant what I said, but risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know it would cost me my life are two entirely different things.

 **AIZAWA** : Oh yeah?

Now he knows from Haruka to be crying and Ryuuzaki shaking in fear.

 **L** : Please control yourself. We've lost Ukita. I understand you wanna go there, but if something was to happen to you as well...

Aizawa lets him go after that. Haruka was trying to think of something quickly for Ferdie to try calming her down again, she couldn't hack around in the awful temper she was in.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka. Haruka! Control yourself!

 **Haruka:** No…No! No! No more kills! Stop it, Kira! Just stop it…!

Haruka's vision was getting blurry to start feeling dizzy to also start fainting in front of the guys.

 **L:** Haruka?

 **Aizawa:** Are you alright?

 **Haruka:** No more killing people…! No…No…More…Not again-!

Haruka soon falls down, to vomiting, and then collapse on the floor for Ryuuzaki to rush to her side with Ferdie freaking out.

 **L:** Haruka!

Matsuda was worried about Haruka's safety too as him and Aizawa help out Ryuuzaki to carry Haruka's body as she was feeling ill.

 **Aizawa:** Did Kira…?

Matsuda felt Haruka's forehead.

 **Matsuda:** It's alright. She's just burning up.

 **L:** This case from someone that she knew caused her to traumatize her. (Could be from her past…?) Matsuda; place Haruka on the bed with a wet cloth on her forehead to cool off with. Aizawa, check on her laptop has everything we needed.

The two go do their parts for Haruka was lying on the couch to soon being rested in recovering, for Ryuuzaki makes sure that she'll be alright as Ferdie stayed by her side.

 **L:** She'll be alright, Ferdie. I won't let Kira get to Haruka. Never again will I see her suffer…

The message keeps on going.

 **TAPE** : I now owe with response from the police. They must now decide whether or not they'll help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decisions on the 6 o'clock news in four days. I prepared two videos; one to be aired if the answer is "yes", and another if the answer is "no".

Sachiko returns into the room to find her husband to go missing, for she knew what that meant to her…

 **SACHIKO** : Huh?

It was Souichiro driving a bus to crash right into the building himself. Good thing that the security guard wasn't hurt.

(A truck crashes into the TV building)

 **GUARD** : What the hell's going on? Hey, step out of the vehicle!

Souichiro was hiding his face from the camera with a blanket over him, nicely done.

 **SOUICHIRO** : The Kira video. Show me which studio they're broadcasting it from.

The TV shows the vent that the man did on TV after that crash entry.

 **TV ANNOUNCER** : A vehicle has just driven through the front door of the TV station.

The others see it as well.

 **L** : Well, that's one way to get into the building without being seen by Kira.

 **AIZAWA** : But who would?

Ferdie had a feeling on which it was just by watching all of this.

 **Ferdie:** Hmm…Could it be…?

Souichiro breaks in the studio itself to make Demegawa to stop the show right now.

 **SOUICHIRO** : This is the police. Stop this broadcast immediately!

 **DEMEGAWA** : Who are you?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hand all tapes over to me. Do you understand?

Though that Demegawa wishes that he could, but he can't right now since the station was Kira's hostage.

 **DEMEGAWA** : Hold on, officer, it's not that simple. My hands are tied here. If we stop this broadcast, he'll kill all of us.

Souichiro just pulls his gun out at the man.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Shut up! You're going to be killed right here and now, if you don't give those tapes to me.

 **DEMEGAWA** : What? C'mon. What the hell do you think you're doing? This is crazy!

 **SOUICHIRO** : This is happening because you chose to make Kira a celebrity. You're getting exactly what you deserve! I want every single copy you have, and don't make me ask you again.

And so Demegawa goes get it for Souichiro from the bag.

 **DEMEGAWA** : I-I got it. I'll give 'em to you. No problem. Just please stop wielding the gun around. You're acting like a mad man!

Soon police cars were all over the building that was also shown live.

 **TV ANNOUNCER** : Huh! We're still outside Sakura TV. As you can see, a police car has just arrived.

 **MATSUDA** : So we are not alone. There are still other officers out there who are willing to stand up to Kira.

This was good for others were on their side in stopping Kira too.

 **L** : Mr. Aizawa. You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number, right?

Ferdie hands the phone number that Aizawa writes down on paper for Ryuuzaki to take and call up Kitamura for a certain emergency to aiding them on something.

 **KITAMURA** : Aizawa. I told you not to call me on this phone.

 **L** : This is L. There's something I need you to do for me. There may be police officers who would see this broadcast and feel moved to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of this situation quickly, there will be a disaster.

 **KITAMURA** : But technically we are not supposed to be involved in this case. Huh?

Now he needs to for seeing two more cops drop dead by Kira's doing and was shown on TV.

 **TV ANNOUNCER** : Two police officers have just collapsed on the sidewalk. I think we may be in danger. We're moving away from the scene.

 **KITAMURA** : I understand, L. I see your point, now. Tell me what I should do.

Watari gets a call from Souichiro.

 **WATARI** : Detective Superintendent Yagami.

 **L** : Call him back immediately and give me the phone.

He wanted to talk to Ryuuzaki right away.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I need to speak with Ryuuzaki.

 **L** : Yes, it's me. Mr. Yagami, so you are the one driving the police van.

 **SOUICHIRO** : That's right. I couldn't just sit and watch. I've confiscated all of the tapes. I'm bringing them to you.

Well, done, dude! Even as Souichiro was still ill, he did a fine job.

 **L** : But what about your condition? Are you all right?

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm feeling just fine. To be honest with you, I don't think I've ever felt more alive. So what do you think I should do now? I'd say going up the front would be too dangerous. But I could always use the police van again.

 **L** : Please hold the line for a second.

Ryuuzaki turns from one cell phone in one hand, to another in talking to someone else.

 **L:** Deputy Director Kitamura, it was chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?

 **KITAMURA** : It's done as you requested.

Ryuuzaki does it again.

 **L** : Mr. Yagami, listen carefully. In exactly 5 minutes, I want you to come out the front entrance.

 **SOUICHIRO** : You want me to exit through the front entrance?

Haruka was having more flashbacks in seconds from her head. For she remembers how Kira can kill from seeing their faces or getting their names, this makes her wake up to tell the others on what to do next.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka!?

 **Haruka:** Hide…Your face…He can see the…Hide your face…! Use a helmet or something! Kira won't know your names if you give a name out or if he sees your face!

The others try aiding Haruka to take it easy a little, including Matsuda the most.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka, please take it easy.

Haruka then uses the street camera's to hack into to show where Kira might be at in killing a lot of people from across Sakura TV for the others to see.

 **Aizawa:** On the streets where the station's at?

 **Haruka:** There! That's where Kira's seeing everything!

She points out to the nearby building for the others to see. Ryuuzaki sees her idea.

 **L:** I thought so…Haruka! You're brilliant!

Ryuuzaki hugs Haruka to making her feel better again.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki. I'm…Sorry…

 **L:** It's alright.

So Souichiro does as Ryuuzaki said to walk outside of the TV station's main entrance, once out he sees a lot of cops covering their faces with helmets on and shields up all over the place. Haruka's plan worked!

 **MAN** : Make sure there are no gaps! Do not reveal your faces! We know that Kira is not in the building. He is outside.

Hey! Ide helps out too in getting Souichiro out of there.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Thank you. I'll drive myself.

 **IDE** : I understand.

Souichiro drives off as Ide sees him leaving safely. I knew he'll be back anytime soon.

 **MAN** : Listen up. There's a very good chance that Kira is still in the vicinity of the station. As you move out, proceed with caution. You are not to remove your helmets!

And so, Kira leaves the building from across the TV station for good for the cops were ready to fighting back against Kira after what happened tonight. So says on TV too.

 **TV** : There you have it! The police have refused to cooperate with Kira! Instead they are preparing to fight.  
And as much as I'm in fear for my own life in saying so, this is right, and it must be done! Kira has become a threat to our very constitution. And its citizens, we must fight back! I am NHN's golden news anchor Kouki Tanakabara.

With that said live for everyone all over to hear and watch, Souichiro returns back to base with Watari aiding him for another fine job well done, and Haruka feeling a bit better in drinking some water after going through that ordeal.

 **MATSUDA** : Hmm? Chief Yagami!

 **AIZAWA** : Welcome back, Chief.

Haruka smiles a little for Ferdie was happy that Souichiro was alright at least.

 **Haruka:** Thank God…It worked.

 **Ferdie:** Yes! Way ago, Haruka! You're so cool when you're thinking of a good plan! Kira can't kill if he can't see our faces being hidden or give out our names!

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmmm. Ryuuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little bit carried away. Here. These are all of the tapes and an envelope. Everything Kira sent to the station is in here.

Souichiro hands Ryuuzaki a bag filled with the tapes and the note to look up on.

 **L** : I can't thank you enough. Haruka, great thinking. Hiding our faces with helmets, well done.

 **Matsuda:** You're so amazing, Haruka!

Haruka smiles for the others were amazed on her hard work as well.

 **Haruka:** Oh! Thank you.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I think I'd better rest for a minute.

Watari takes Souichiro somewhere in the room to rest. As Haruka and Ryuuzaki look at the things inside.

 **L** : (Mr. Yagami. This won't go to waste. A postmark is from Osaka. But Kira can control his victims before they die, so he could have delivered it from Osaka without going there himself.) Haruka, if you like to you can hack into these things on further details after resting up a bit.

 **Haruka:** But I can still work-!

Ryuuzaki gives Haruka a hug to stop for him, he was worried about her condition would've been worse.

 **L:** Please, Haruka…I need you in this. Get some rest. I want you to get better. Do it for me.

Haruka understood and takes Ferdie to rest until later on and then she can get to work on her laptop again to put to sleep mode for now.

 **Haruka:** Understood. Ferdie, I need to sleep. We'll work first thing in the morning.

 **Ferdie:** Okay!

Haruka carries Ferdie to the other room as her spare bed to sleep in, as she kisses Ryuuzaki on the cheeks and leaves for now.

 **Haruka:** We'll be back. Good night, Ryuuzaki.

 **L:** Thank you, Haruka.

They go to bed for now, and Ryuuzaki loved that peek on the cheek kiss he just got from Haruka. Leaving Matsuda a bit left out but says good night to her as he passes by him.

 **Matsuda:** Good night, Haruka.

Ryuuzaki then gives the other things for Aizawa to look up on.

 **L:** Mr. Aizawa, can you please take this to the crime lab right away?

 **AIZAWA** : I still have a couple of friends down there. I'll make sure they go over every inch of this.

 **L** : That's good. Please do so. While you're doing that, I'm going to watch these tapes to see if they can tell us anything. Then Haruka and I can gather up the details to combining them into one. Hopefully, we'll find something important from all of this when we can.

The next morning, as Haruka was feeling a bit better from napping and Watari having the things to eat and drink easily from feeling ill, the others Souichiro, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, Watari, Ryuuzaki, Haruka, and Ferdie all talk together about the facts that they got so far. Also Ukita will be avenge for good and Kira will be stopped. After what Ryuuzaki and Haruka saw from the tapes, they got something good alright.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well, what do you make of these?

 **Haruka:** We not only got, we gather what we could.

They should do either the yes or no tapes.

 **L** : They were definitely interesting. If the police had said "yes" and agreed to cooperate with Kira, tape No.3 was supposed to be aired. Tape 4, if the answer was "no". Tape 3 covers the terms of cooperation. Put simply, he's requesting that we broadcast the names of more criminals. He seems particularly interested in those who have assaulted others, or those who have somehow hurt or taken advantage of the weak and defenseless. Of course Kira would play the role of a judge on all of this. Furthermore, as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV to make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him.

 **MEN** : Huh?

Part of the plan that is.

 **Haruka:** A plan before really doing it. As if Kira somehow knows what he'll be doing next and then does it for real, a threat.

 **L** : She's right.He needs us to reveal our faces. That'd make him/ that way, he can kill us if the police do anything suspicious. In other words, he'll hold our lives as insurance.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I see. So what about the content of the fourth video if we were to answer "no".

 **L** : The wording's different, but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami, it should go without saying that the answer is "no". Please have someone take tape No.4 over to Sakura TV, and authorize them to broadcast it. Haruka, you know what to do.

Haruka already came prepare to playing it over is it were to happen.

 **Haruka:** This is what it says…

They play it.

 **TAPE** : I can only say it's a shame that your answer is "no". It's clear that the police will still oppose me.  
This will not go unpunished. So I start by taking the life of either the director general of the NPA or the detective known as L, who's currently leading the investigation against me. The director general or L, who would pay the price for your refusal to cooperate in the creation of the peaceful world? You have 4 days to decide.

As for Light who was Kira, he didn't do it all. That means, there was another being Kira instead of him for Light and Ryuk seeing the whole thing happen from last night.

 **LIGHT** : It looks like I've even got God on my side now. Well, I suppose it's actually a god of death.

 **RYUK** : Hya, hya. Seems like it.

 **LIGHT** : It would appear that another Shinigami has come to the human world. And somehow that Shinigami's death note has fallen into the hands of someone who agrees with Kira. And this person most likely has the Shinigami eyes, which makes him very deadly. His power to kill surpasses even mine. One thing is for certain. If I leave things, I'm pretty sure that L will be finished off within the next four days. And make Haruka mine. However, I can't forgive this impostor for the way he is tarnishing Kira's image with this senseless killings. Not to mention if he slips up and gets caught, the death note could be discovered and that I cannot allow. I cannot afford to leave him alone for much longer.

So Light knows of it already.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

 **LIGHT** : Therefore, what needs to happen very soon is for me to join the task force. It'll allow me to keep track of L and this fake Kira.

(Task force)

So who could the other Kira be with the Shinigami Eyes? Who was he? Or her? Back at the headquarters…

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our member countries have wade in. And it seems they are in favor of having the real L appear on TV.

Haruka had the same emails as well about it.

 **Haruka:** Is from there to lots of emails and fan base sites I'm getting here.

True, it might happen, but not just right away yet.

 **L** : I think that's the most appropriate choice, given the options. Well we still have 3 days before it happens. Maybe we can find some countermeasure. After all this, it would really annoy me, if I'm killed by the first person who jumped on the Kira bandwagon.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, what do you mean by that?

 **Haruka:** We looked it up a bit more. Somehow, Kira takes the names to kill; he would've do the same in seconds by seeing their faces. Don't you find this all to be strange?

Ferdie sees where this was going.

 **Ferdie:** The Kira from last night wasn't Kira himself.

 **L** : Haruka's right again. That there is a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake. No, we should think of him more as a second Kira.

A Second Kira.

 **SOUICHIRO** : A Second Kira?

 **Haruka:** Yes, there's two Kiras. The original Kira and the Second Kira, two of them with different abilities to kill.

Makes sense, of course Light wouldn't go crazy about it in killing so many people besides very bad ones.

 **AIZAWA** : I-I don't understand. Why do you think he's a copycat? How did you come to that conclusion?

 **L** : Haruka and I looked at the victims he used for his prediction on Tape No.1. Their purpose was to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira. Both their names were only reported in tabloids and daytime talk show, so they weren't exactly hardened criminals. Though real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals. But from the perspective of the second Kira, he'd want to make absolutely certain that he didn't predict the death of the criminal who could be killed by the real Kira first.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, have you had to put a number on that? What's the probability of a second Kira?

 **Haruka:** We know for certain that it is.

 **L** : This time I'd say it's more than 70%. I really don't like the way he operates. It's not like Kira.

 **MATSUDA** : Not like him?

So both Haruka and Ryuuzaki already know that there are two Kiras on the loose.

 **Ferdie:** Two Kiras? That's mess up!

 **L** : In the past he has traditionally avoided killing innocent people, with the exception of those who were trying to catch him. Anyway, if we can capture one Kira, I think that will provide us with a lot of inside of how we can find the other one. Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation.

So now Ryuuzaki wants Light on their team. 'Unaware that Light was Kira'. Not good.

 **SOUICHIRO** : If you want my son to join the task force, does this mean you no longer suspect him?

 **L** : Well, I can't say that he's been completely cleared, but his deductive ability would be invaluable to us right now.

Souichiro understood for the time being.

 **SOUICHIRO** : So that's what it means. If my son wants to cooperate with you, then I have no reason to prevent it.

 **Haruka:** He can be very useful in getting both Kira and Second Kira, along with Ryuuzaki and mine skills combine into one.

So it was all set to go.

 **L** : I appreciate that. However, please don't tell him that we think this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we're still chasing the same Kira. Understood, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** I won't tell him, Ryuuzaki. I promise.

And for that, the case still continues and finding out whom the Second Kira was. For Ryuuzaki seeing Haruka fainted illness from last night made him worried and wishes to know from her later on.

 **L:** (Haruka…Sooner or later, you have to tell me about your troublesome past. But you won't be alone when you do, I will be there for you.)

(Outside)

Elsewhere outside of down town, one girl who was very famous for a nineteen year old was hanging around and talking to a female Shinigami name Rem. For she had a Death Note as well, she goes by Misa Amane. And this is where things get even crazier from here all out.

 **REM** : Misa, I gave that death note to you. So why not use it for yourself?

 **MISA** : I am using it for myself, because I believe in what Kira is doing. I want to know what kind of person Kira is. I want to meet him and talk to him. That's the only reason I sent all those videos to that TV station.  
I had to find [someone / some way] to make Kira notice me And I'd say that probably got his attention. Don't you think?

So Misa was the Second Kira, a girl who was a fan of the first Kira.

 **REM** : It's a dangerous game you're playing. There's a chance you could be killed. Do you understand?

 **MISA** : It's all right. I'm sure that Kira is kind to those with pure hearts. And if it came down to that, I'm still stronger than he is, because I have the eyes.

Misa wasn't a fool, for she had the Shinigami Eyes alright to also see people's names. Scary…So she will see the person of Light being Kira real soon, she must have a reason as well, unaware that Haruka was also a fan of Misa herself of her magazines to read and movies that she enjoys watching. Oh, boy. More to come later on…

To be continued…


	12. Love

Death Note#12 Love

The lost of Ukita from trying to stop Kira, who's the Second Kira as Souichiro, Haruka, Ferdie, Ryuuzaki, Watari, Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda were on the case. Besides solving one case to another with some polices fighting back to stop two Kiras now. As well as Haruka's freak out from the other night; Ryuuzaki really wishes to know about her past a bit more that made her have a panic attack…Also Misa Amane was the Second Kira with the Shinigami Eyes, with a Death Note too, and a female Shinigami name Rem. Just so everyone else knows about it. Haruka enters in the room with Ryuuzaki real quick to talk while Souichiro talks to Light about joining the task force

 **Ferdie:** Ryuuzaki really likes you, Haruka. What do you think he wants to talk about this time?

She sits down while holding Ferdie in her arms.

 **Haruka:** Don't know…

Ryuuzaki sit next to Haruka to say something while eating some ice cream for Haruka to have some of it, unlike him enjoying it a lot more.

 **L:** Haruka. Glad you're feeling well from your little bug you had. Such a shame.

 **Haruka:** Oh. Yes, yes it was. I'm all better now. Thank you for asking, Ryuuzaki.

 **L:** I am dating you because I care about you. Something I need to talk about.

Haruka started to worry a little about what it was.

 **Haruka:** Am I in trouble?

 **L:** Not at all. You've been very helpful. Except…Well, two things on my mind. The first one…After Ukita's untying death by the Second Kira, before Aizawa did the same to going out but didn't, you snapped. And then you just happened to feel dizzy, vomiting, and passing out in front of us. I was really worried about you.

Haruka did do that, she really wishes she knew why herself. Almost like it was instinct that couldn't be controlled.

 **Haruka:** That's right. I did do that.

Ryuuzaki points his fork next to Haruka's face to wave it around her.

 **L:** Could I ask you why? Forgive me for asking you, but did it have something to do with your past?

Haruka was a bit scared to be bringing it up again, but Ferdie shows her to being stronger in saying it. Ryuuzaki was trust worthy.

 **Ferdie:** Say it. He knows about your past so far, just not the real reason…

So she says it to him.

 **Haruka:** Very well, if I must…I think…I think this Kira have murder my family in making a bad person in doing so to killing himself!

Another surprise there for Ryuuzaki to hear about, but from long ago? That has to be impossible.

 **L:** You think that Kira murder another person in making him kill your family…? Is that why you freaked out? How is this possible?

Haruka can remember the whole thing and finding her true love to be that saved her, along with Light and his family back then after losing her parents and Ferdie to the killer, couldn't been Kira's doing.

 **Haruka:** I'm…I'm not so sure. I…I'm tired of losing more people I care about! From my parents even though they weren't good before it happened, Ferdie, Raye, Naomi, and now Ukita…I was a coward who did nothing. I wasn't strong enough! I want to become stronger to stop Kira and saving those I care for. I have to. I want to. That's why I have short term memory losses from half of my past and escaping from Kira who almost killed me, because I was scared. Well, no more! I will fight back, Ryuuzaki! That's why I flipped out! I hate myself when I act that way!

 **Ferdie:** Haruka…

 **Haruka:** No! I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki. This is what happens to me…! Huh?

Ryuuzaki felt bad for Haruka to be shaking and making his hand into a fist, he goes over to Haruka to hug her while smelling her hair while playing with it. She calms down thanks to him. For she wasn't alone, not anymore or will Kira get to her again being Light that is.

 **L:** I understand. Haruka, it's okay to let it out. You'll never be alone again. We're here for you, your true friends, even Ferdie, and me. I'm here for you. Thank you for telling me this. I swear, we will stop Kira together, so you can get stronger. I would give my life for you if it must be done. That's a promise!

Haruka hugs back with her smiling again, for she will become stronger in solving crimes to feel alive again from this mess.

 **Haruka:** Thank you, Ryuuzaki. I'm glad you understand. Just don't tell anyone else about it, I will if I have to one day if it comes to it…

The two sat back down for it was a deal to keep between them only.

 **L:** Of course I will. Your secret safe with me. Now before we get back to work, help me finish half of this ice cream with me really quick.

 **Haruka:** I would love to.

 **Ferdie:** I wish I could eat!

While Haruka will complete her goal and face her face in becoming stronger, she spends more time with Ryuuzaki, as Souichiro and Light were good to go in joining in and telling the others next.

 **SOUICHIRO** (on the phone): Light, Ryuuzaki has decided that he'd like you to help with the investigation. Haruka will be here too. If you are still interested, then you need to come here right away.

 **LIGHT** : OK, Dad.

Light hangs up his cell phone, as Ryuk was eating more of his apples and knowing that this was his chance to make his move as planned.

 **LIGHT** : (All along I've been trying to find a way to get involved in the investigation. But I never thought they would actually approach me. Now I'll have access to classified information about the case, which means I can learn more about this other Kira. I need to figure out what this impostor is all about before someone else on the task force beats me to it.)

(Task force)

All was good for Light to be joining the team for he and Ryuuzaki shake hands with each other in welcoming him.

 **L** : Thank you, Light.

 **LIGHT** : Not at all. After all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do, Ryuga. Same here, Haruka, let's do our best by working together and stopping Kira.

Haruka acts normal around her friend.

 **Haruka:** Welcome aboard, Light.

Ferdie was not too happy to him now joining the team.

 **L** : I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuuzaki here.

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

Besides Ryuuzaki also known as L, the others say their made up names too.

 **MATSUDA** : I'm Matsui.

 **AIZAWA** : I'm Aihara.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm Asahi.

 **Haruka:** And I'm Sukiko.

 **Ferdie:** And I'm Sly Fox!

Haruka puts Ferdie on the table to behave himself.

 **Haruka:** Ferdie. You're safe; I'm the one who needs to have a fake name. Remember?

 **Ferdie:** I know. I was trying to fit in a little.

Light gets the point of all of this.

 **LIGHT** : Yes, of course. Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?

 **L** : Yes, please do. To keep things simple from this point on, I'll call you Light. OK. Let's get down to work.

Haruka gets everything set up for Light and on her end, for on the table had a lot of paper work of the case for Light to memorize.

 **L:** You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station, but were never aired. For security reasons you are not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here.

 **Haruka:** Any questions, ask me. My hacking skills will help us out.

 **LIGHT** : I understand.

Light sits down to see what they did on their end so far to watch on his end.

 **L** : We will begin now.

Souichiro knows from asking his son for help, they're going to need all the help they could get no matter what.

 **SOUICHIRO** : (... Light...)

Hours later after watching and hearing the whole thing for Light to see it all, took all night to gather together to talk about it next. Knowing that Light was in, they still keep it a secret of still seeing him as a suspect in being Kira 'which he was' or of the Second Kira.

 **L** : Well then, we need to ask Light Yagami to assist us, however we cannot tell him that we are considering the possibility of a second Kira.

Haruka and Ferdie will keep that secret to themselves for now.

 **Haruka:** I understand. Best to be safe than sorry until then.

Just not to the others that they think it was an odd choice to make.

 **MATSUDA** : Are you serious? But wouldn't that make working together a bit difficult?

 **AIZAWA** : He's right. Why even bother asking him to work with us?

Ryuuzaki shows one of the tapes to them again.

 **L** : Well, I didn't mean "indefinitely". I'm curious to see what his impression of these tapes will be prior to knowing ours. Light's deductive reasoning is really quite incredible. He may suspect that these tapes are the work of a second Kira, an impostor or a copycat imitating the original.

 **MATSUDA** : But the basis for the second Kira theory is that the victims of these recent killings are minor criminals who don't fit the normal profile. Without hearing our explanation, how would Light ever know that?

 **Ferdie:** One can never be too careful! What else do you want to know about it?

Ryuuzaki had a lot more to say than just that part.

 **L** : Yes, but there's more to it than that. The suspect that we've been pursuing up until now has needed both a name and a face to kill his victims, but there is something different happening here. Recall that Mr. Ukita was killed the moment he arrived at the station. And this Kira demanded only that I appear on TV, but made no request for my name. This implies that the second Kira only needs to see a person's face to kill them. So I'll ask Light to look cover all of our information as well as our video evidence. If he comes to the conclusion that there could be a second suspect, then he'll be almost completely cleared the suspicion in this case.

Makes sense I guess…

 **SOUICHIRO** : But how will that prove anything?

 **Haruka:** Light is my best friend, Mr. Yagami, and I know he's your son, but Ryuuzaki and I…We've been talking about this, and we know what must be done about this. One way or another.

If Haruka knows about Ryuuzaki's theory being right, then she trusts him very much.

 **L** : What must be done in any way, she proves a very good point about it. Logically, if he is really Kira, he'll want me dead seeing as I'm the one leading the investigation against him right now. And the way things are going like he wants Haruka dead too, if I comply with this new subject to demand that I appear on TV in three days, there's a very good chance I will die. I can't see the real Kira jeopardizing such an easy opportunity to get rid of me. I won't allow that to happen to her or to anyone else.

 **SOUICHIRO** : OK, but are you suggesting that if my son does not come to the same conclusion, there's even a greater chance that he is guilty?

 **L** : No. In that case, there will still only be a 5% chance. We will inform him that we are investigating the possibility of a copy cat and have him cooperate with us as planned. Mmm…

Going back in a flashback of Light watching the tapes on what happened.

 **VIDEO** : Now that you have seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira. And this doesn't mean...

 **LIGHT** : (This video is so mediocre. It's making me sick to my stomach, and I don't know.  
Maybe it's because I'm the real one? But this is a complete disgrace to everything Kira stands for.  
Something's not right here. Seems unusual that no one bother to explain this video to me. It's not like them. Well, in any case, I'd be stupid to comment on it. It's probably best if I say nothing. If I just leave it alone, L dies.)

Light plays along with this matter.

 **Haruka:** Kira did all of this all night. Sad we lost another during this even.

 **Light:** I can't believe he did this.

So Light was acting like he was horrified about it, he really wasn't.

 **L** : So, what do you make of this, Light? Have you come to any conclusions?

 **LIGHT** : (Damn! It's a test! Just play it cool, Light. One way to hiding their suspicious on me and winning Haruka sooner or later.)

He gets up in saying this.

 **LIGHT** : It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power.

So he knows to act like he could tell that the Kira they were after wasn't the one who did this.

 **SOUICHIRO** : With Kira's power? W-what do you mean by that, Light?

 **Haruka:** How could you tell?

Ferdie was acting like he was amazed from Light's work yet again.

 **Ferdie:** Tell us, oh great Detective Light Yagami…

 **LIGHT** : At the very least, I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and a face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that.

It makes sense there, the way Ryuuzaki mention about it as well.

 **AIZAWA** : I-It's the same.

 **MATSUDA** : That's almost exactly how L, I mean, Ryuuzaki said it.

Haruka looks it up from her laptop to be sure about it, it was right.

 **Haruka:** When you think about it, it does make sense.

Souichiro was pleased on his son's fine work.

 **SOUICHIRO** : (That was incredible, Light. Now any doubts about you should be resolved.)

 **L** : I think you are exactly right about that. We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira.

 **LIGHT** : (I knew it!)

As if Light didn't take a second guess about this matter at hand.

 **Light:** So you knew about this all along, Ryuga, sorry, Ryuuzaki? And you too, Haruka? Which means this was just another one of your tests?

Haruka nodded a no to Light.

 **L** : It wasn't mine or Haruka's intention to test you. The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be too convincing. But the fact that we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided, then. First, we must focus on stopping this copy cat. From what we've seen, he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks the sophistication. I think he might even be willing to obey the original. If so, we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira.

Meaning that Light had to act like Kira to lure the Second Kira out of hiding to getting him first? Nicely plan.

 **Haruka:** That could work.

 **LIGHT** : I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words right out of my mouth.

 **L** : Oh, and Light, I would like you to play the part of the real Kira.

 **LIGHT** : Huh? Me, as Kira?

So weird since Light was really Kira himself.

 **L** : Yes. You are the only one I can think of who would be able to pull something like this off. At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?

Ryuk just laughs.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha!

 **Haruka:** Please, Light, leave the computer editing to me. From voice changer, the acting, and so on will be useful for us.

 **LIGHT** : (Damn him! He must've been planning this from the beginning. It's the only reason I'm here.)

Later during the night, Light writes it down for Haruka to type down and Ryuuzaki to read on what Light had to say in being Kira.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki, does this look OK? I think I managed to make it believable. Haruka, you got it done on your end?

 **Haruka:** Everything's good to go.

Ryuuzaki reads the rest.

 **L** : Mmm. I think you've done an excellent job with this. However, if we don't omit the part that says "You are free to kill L," then I'm gonna end up dead.

Light laughs to make it sound like he meant it in real life.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha, ha. Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him, I'd probably demand you be killed. I was improvising. Feel free to change it to whatever you like.

 **L** : Sounds good.

All was set to go.

 **L** : OK, Aihara. The script is ready. I'll leave it to you.

 **AIZAWA** : All right.

Once it was changed a bit, hacked in, and Aizawa sending it to the TV station, it airs the report of Kira for Misa to watch it on TV on her end.

 **TV** : And now a shocking announcement. In response to the frightening Kira video aired on Sakura TV only a few days ago, an anonymous individual has contacted us claiming to be the real Kira. In short, he has demanded of the [press] network as well as the several others that we air the message you are now about to see. I would also like to mention that the NPA has granted us permission to air this video. Is this the real Kira? No one knows for sure. But we can only hope this video will provide us with some much-needed answers.

It plays on TV for Misa back her place was happy to watch and hear.

 **VIDEO** : I am Kira.

 **MISA** : It worked! I knew he'd answer me.

 **VIDEO** : The true Kira. The one who was broadcast on Sakura TV several days ago is a pretender, a fake.  
The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this impostor. I [want to choose/have chosen] to be lenient with him for the time being, only because I believe he wishes to cooperate with me in the creation of the new world. But I want to make it absolutely clear that the taking of the innocent lives is against my will. If this person claiming to be me is truly sympathetic to my cause, and wishes to be of some help, I ask two things of him: that he refrains from killing aimlessly, and that he agrees to abide by my basic principle.

Misa is sure is all gothy to having things like that all over her room.

 **MISA** : Yay! Now where is the cam-corder?

Misa tries getting something she needed to use.

 **REM** : What are you planning to do?

 **MISA** : "Ah hello" "Would you really need to ask?" I'm going to reply to him, of course.

(Task force)

And so she does for the others to get the message next for Watari tell them the next day.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira.

 **AIZAWA** : What?

 **MATSUDA** : Really?

 **WATARI** : I'll be bringing over the envelope and tape that we've received, and in the meantime I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can view it on your end.

Watari transfers from his end for Haruka to open it up and playing it for the others to watch and hear Second Kira's other message.

 **L:** You got it, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** I do.

 **Ferdie:** Ready to go!

 **L:** Please play it.

And she does.

 **VIDEO** : Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry. I'll follow orders and do as you say.

 **MATSUDA** : Wow.

 **AIZAWA** : It worked!

Light wasn't too happy about this.

 **LIGHT** : ("I will do as you say", huh, this guy's gonna be no help at all. If this fake had any idea what my wishes were, he'd insist that L appear on the TV and kill him anyway. How could you fall for something like this? Damn it!)

 **VIDEO** : I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry. I will never try to kill you. That's a promise.

Oh, really…?

 **Haruka:** This person worships Kira a bit too much.

 **Ferdie:** Ah…You think!?

Again, Light wishes to have the Second Kira kill Ryuuzaki for him instead of doing all of this.

 **LIGHT** : (What the hell is he thinking? Talking about Shinigami eyes in a public message like this.)

Then something hit Haruka on something that she heard from it.

 **Haruka:** (Wait…" Don't have the eyes?" What eyes…?)

Ferdie sees Haruka thinking about something.

 **AIZAWA** : What's this having the eyes supposed to mean? Is it a code?

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah.

No it's not.

 **VIDEO** : Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing. You'll think of something. And when we meet, we can confirm identities by showing our Shinigami to each other.

Haruka then heard of the word before to make Ryuuzaki gasped really upsetting-like.

 **MEN** : Shinigami?

 **Ferdie:** Shinigami? What's that?

 **LIGHT** : (He's a liability. If I don't do something about him quickly…)

Ryuuzaki then screams with his arms in the air, Haruka freaks out to aid him quickly.

 **L** : AAAAAHHHH!

He falls off of his couch to being surprise in hearing the eyes to Shinigami, Haruka holds Ryuuzaki to keep him calm the way he does for her.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki! Don't panic, I'm here for you.

 **AIZAWA** : Ryuuzaki! You, all right?

Ryuuzaki stares at the TV just hearing the word Shinigami.

Ferdie was confused.

 **Ferdie:** Hey! Haruka! Help me out! What the hell's a Shinigami!?

Haruka knows about them by heart for some reason for a flashback, but not so clearly of it yet. For now she keeps it to herself and tells it as if she did her homework about it only.

 **Haruka:** Shinigamis…Like grim reapers or deaths; they are the things that take human lives that won't be between heaven and hell when you die by their hands. It's much worse. An eternal suffering in the Shinigami World. Those who meet with them in person, only they can see and hear them than anyone who cannot; and what's worse is if they make a deal for their life spam to cut in half to die real early somehow, they can grand them something in return…Sorry. That's all I know about Shinigamis.

Surprises everyone else as well.

 **Matsuda:** My God. Are you sure, Haruka?

 **Ferdie:** Get out!

Light acts shock about it too.

 **Light:** (Does Haruka…? No. Of course not. She reads books about it, if she knew so much, she wouldn't be seeing Ryuk right now or remember anything. That was close.)

Haruka helps out Ryuuzaki right away.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : Shi-Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that? That Shinigami actually exist?

 **MATSUDA** : That's impossible.

 **AIZAWA** : Obviously they don't exist.

 **Ferdie:** No such thing!

 **LIGHT** : Yes, that's right, Ryuuzaki. Listen to yourself. Of course Shinigami don't exist.

 **L** : Mmm...You're probably right, but I remember that Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of Shinigami.

Those other deaths that was done before they died.

 **Haruka:** So it was a hint…Between how Kira got the powers was from a Shinigami themselves. Makes sense.

 **SOUICHIRO** : So based on that fact, perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all. That will differently explain why we are hearing the same words.

 **LIGHT** : I don't think so, because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let L live after going to all the trouble of getting him to appear on the TV? The real Kira wants him dead. So it doesn't make sense.

 **AIZAWA** : Then maybe there's some other connection between the real one and this new guy. They could have already met and decided to use the word Shinigami as a way to confuse us.

 **L** : I'm fine, Haruka, thank you.

 **Haruka:** Yes.

Ryuuzaki was alright now to say something.

 **L:** No. I'd say that's unlikely. It's as Light says. If the two Kiras were connected, I don't think the impostor would be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me. All of this suggests to me that the copy cat has his own agenda, and he is acting independently of the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original.

 **LIGHT** : I think you're right. He's acting out of the interest in Kira. The word Shinigami could very well be some reference to their killing power. Saying "We can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other" probably means that they confirm their identities by somehow demonstrating their ability to kill.

Haruka thinks so too.

 **Haruka:** From the original Kira to kill by finding the names out and the Second Kira to use the eyes in seeing people's names.

She was right!

 **L** : Yes, that's it. Based on their messages, we can assume that the word Shinigami must hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now we just need to convince this copy cat to tell us what that is.

 **LIGHT** : So will you respond and force him to be more specific? We have to be careful how we handle this. We can't make it too obvious that we're asking, otherwise he'll realize we're not Kira.

 **L** : No. From now on, it's best that we leave it up to the two Kiras.

 **AIZAWA** : Huh? What do you mean?

Leaving up to the two of them…?

 **L** : I imagine that the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with the current situation, now that he's received televised response. He sent a message to get Kira's attention, and as far as he knows he now has it. Also [with/there's] that word he used - one that only two of them would understand - we'll arrange to have this reply broadcast today on Sakura 6 o'clock news. Naturally this will be of interest to Kira.  
And he'll be following this exchange between the copy cat and the one we had invented. Now if I were Kira himself, my priority would be to prevent this impostor from coming into contact with the police.  
This is good for us, because it means that the real Kira may feel pressured to respond this time.

 **Haruka:** Crazy idea, but it just might work.

It has to work.

 **AIZAWA** : OK, but let's say that he doesn't respond. Then what will we do?

 **L** : Yes. I've been thinking about what the second Kira might do if he gets no response. For one, he might reveal more information that he knows Kira wants to keep secret to pressure him into a meeting. Of course that would make Kira nervous. It could be interesting. And what would be more interesting is if Kira sends a message of his own to prevent this from happening. Ideally, this could provide us with the physical evidence we'll need to build a case against him. In the meantime, let's gather all the information we can on this copy cat. Haruka, tell them about the Second Kira in not getting us kill by seeing our faces. Tell them what you told me.

From the idea that Haruka said that worked out during that event.

 **Haruka:** Right. That is…We hide our faces with helmets. If we do that, he won't see our names from this Shinigami eyes thing and we won't have to die. That's the Second Kira's doing only. So be aware of that.

Matsuda loved it.

 **Matsuda:** Good idea, Haruka! You did come through to us with flying colors.

 **Light:** Of course. Haruka, you sure are smart and beautiful when you think, in a good way.

 **Haruka:** Oh, thank you. Light and Matsuda.

 **L:** Remember that well.

Ferdie agrees with this matter as well.

 **Ferdie:** We will!

 **L:** Haruka, I forgot to give you something after saying that the other night and saving other's lives in time.

 **Haruka:** What?

Ryuuzaki kisses Haruka on the lips to surprise Ferdie in seeing it, Matsuda was shock, and Light was really shocked about it, he wasn't too happy to watch all of this. For the other guys, were very surprise to see out of nowhere.

 **Light:** Well look t you two.

 **Matsuda:** Oh, no…

 **Ferdie:** Alright, Haruka!

He stops to hold Haruka's face up for her to being speechless after that happened.

 **L:** Thank you. You're incredible woman.

 **Haruka:** You're quite welcome, Ryuuzaki…

Light had to hide it in for now, he wasn't happy about Ryuuzaki falling for Haruka to love the great L back instead of him.

 **Light:** (Damn him! I will see him die! Kissing my Haruka…Stealing her first kiss from me…! That's going way too far…!)

Oh, boy…

(Studio)

Elsewhere at some photo studios, Misa does her daily job in getting model in new magazine to photo shoots non-stop today.

 **CAMERAMAN** : Oh, that's good. Yes. Beautiful. Just like that. Perfect. Now I'm telling ya these are gonna knock 'em dead! You look like a little angel, Misa.

After a long day, Misa was home to relax.

 **MISA** : Ah, I'm so tired. That shoot went on forever. Modeling takes a lot of energy.

(Room)

Misa then asks Rem something important.

 **MISA** : Hey, Rem?

 **REM** : Huh?

 **MISA** : Can I ask you something?

 **REM** : What is it?

 **MISA** : Each Shinigami has to have one death note of their own. For Shinigami to give a notebook to a human, he needs to have two. Ryuk could give a death note to Kira, because he somehow found a way to sneak an extra one past the Shinigami king?

 **REM** : Right.

Like Ryuk did.

 **MISA** : What about you?

 **REM** : The Shinigami king isn't someone who's easily fooled. It doesn't happen often.

 **MISA** : Oh, then how did I get mine?

 **REM** : Let's just say, it has a lot to do with the fact that I am one of the few in the Shinigami realm who knows how to kill another of my kind. That's how I ended up with two.

 **MISA** : Ah, I think I get it. You killed a Shinigami and then you gave his notebook to me, right?

 **REM** : It's not like that. I wasn't the one who killed him. I just happened to be around when he died. It was coincidence, really.

While holding her Death Note, Misa needed to know more.

 **MISA** : So, how do you kill a Shinigami? I have to know. Well?

 **REM** : Never repeat this to anyone. I learned the only way to kill a Shinigami is to make them fall in love with a human.

Misa was speechless and then loving the idea just a little.

 **MISA** : What a beautiful way to kill!

Rem begins telling Misa a story of a Shinigami that she knew who fell in love with Misa in discovering the Death Note.

 **REM** : There once was a Shinigami named Gelus, who spent all of his time watching over a certain human girl. Gelus wanted nothing more than to look at her as she went about her daily life.

Shows Rem seeing Gelus staring at Misa back at the Shinigami World.

 **REM** : It's today, isn't it? Her last day alive.

 **GELUS** : She looks so full of life. I wonder why today? It's...it's just not fair.

 **REM** : I also wanted to find out how she was going to die, so I stayed and watched with him. It was night time and she was walking alone. No one else was around. And then it happened. A man suddenly appeared and blocked her path. He was clearly infatuated with the girl.

He was upsets with Misa in being a pervert, but she didn't like him back. He would kill her to join her through death.

 **MAN** : I love you more than anyone else in the world. I was always watching you. [You are the one] I wanna protect you forever.

 **REM** : She'd never seen the man before, and of course, turned him down.

 **MAN** : ...If…I...can't...have...you... [How can I go]?

Seeing the man going nuts, Gelus uses his Death Note to write his name down to save Misa's life.

 **REM** : Wait. Stop it! What are you doing?

Too late, he does it.

 **Rem:** Without even thinking, Gelus did something that we Shinigami must never do.

 **MAN** : Aghhh.

The man drops the knife, leaves, and then lies dead on the ground leaving Misa to escape after that.

 **REM** : Gelus used his death note to kill the man instantly, and therefore saved the girl's life. It was the wrong thing to do. Shinigami exist only to shorten and take human lives. We aren't permitted to undo that which has been fated. At that moment Gelus became something which was neither sand nor rust, and disappeared forever. He died. The only reminder of his existence was his death note left behind. The rest of his life span was added to hers. So not only had he saved her life, he'd accidentally extended it well beyond its natural end.

And so, Gelus dies after that for taking a human life in his Death Note to be left out, only him to disappear when he did to being a rule from falling in love with a human in doing so. Rem saw it all to tell Misa all of this and who saved her. Sad story, huh? A Shinigami falling in love with human, huh? Deep.

 **MISA** : So if he'd never fallen in love with this girl, he'd probably still be alive today, wouldn't he?

 **REM** : That's right.

Misa felt sorry for Gelus, she understood his pain. More like she would've owe him if he was still around.

 **MISA** : Hmmm. I had no idea. All this time I thought it was luck. But it was a Shinigami who saved my life that day.

 **REM** : Yes. Gelus loved you enough to die for you. So that death note is now yours to keep.

That makes sense.

 **MISA** : Hm. I see. For Shinigami to die, they have to love a human enough that they prevent their death from happening. So what about you, Rem? You're not in love with me, are you? Be honest.

 **REM** : Just forget it. You really think you can kill me that easily?

I know that Misa was joking there, but Rem cares deeply for her as a dear friend, that's sort of love in a friendship kind of way.

 **MISA** : Ooops! You saw through that. Ha, ha, ha. I'm so glad. At least now I have something interesting to tell Kira. But I wonder...does he know... how to K-I-L-L a Shinigami? I asked him on TV to find a way for us to meet each other, but he hasn't replied to me yet. What's taking him so long? Maybe I should send him another message. 

The next day, as Light was hanging out at his favorite place, he was thinking on what to do next to stopping Ryuuzaki and the Second Kira to winning Haruka over while he had the chance too.

 **LIGHT** : (This isn't good. I can't allow the second Kira to act on his own for much longer. He's careless.  
So it's only a matter of time before he slips up, and when he does, the police will be waiting. With him in custody, they could find out about the death note. I will make Haruka love me, and only me. She'll soon forget Ryuuzaki once she does…)

Unaware of Light was just relaxing and thinking, Misa comes in to eat there as well. Oh, boy. Soon to pass by to seeing each other real soon.

 **CLERK** : Something to start?

 **MISA** : A strawberry Sundae, please.

 **CLERK** : Of course. Be right back.

I want some too…

 **LIGHT** : (Ah, what should I do? How could I contact the second Kira without L or Haruka noticing anything?)

The clerk comes back with Misa's favorite strawberry sundae.

 **CLERK** : Here you go. Enjoy.

 **MISA** : (I can't wait to meet Kira.)

For Misa will be happy to see Light as Kira, I don't know about his reaction towards her when they do meet each other face to face.

 **LIGHT** : (I wonder. What kind of person are you, impostor?)

 **MISA** : (I wonder. What kind of person are you, Kira?)

This is going to be something else, you know? Ten times crazier too soon to come along. You know?

To be continued…


	13. Confession

Death Note#13 Confession

Another day just working for Light to find the Second Kira who was Misa and for her to find Kira and to meet with him. For Light was against and working with Ryuuzaki for the time being, playing it well so far and will win the love of Haruka his way anytime soon before Ryuuzaki takes her away from him. Seems for the waiting has to come to an end for Misa to soon meet up with Light real soon. So Souichiro calls up his son to come over, and so he and Ryuk do after getting a phone call from him.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Light, there's another message from the second Kira. It was sent to Sakura TV and we intercepted it…I'm told it's a video and a journal this time. Anyway, I figured I should tell you.

 **LIGHT** : (A journal? What is that idiot up to now? Why can't he just wait?)

(Task force)

And so he arrives in seeing it for himself. As Haruka was holding hands with Ryuuzaki to spending a bit more time together, they needed to get back to work. Good thing they think while still dating very well.

 **Ferdie:** Okay, love birds. Back to work.

 **L:** That would be a good idea to do. Come now, Haruka, going to need your help.

Haruka couldn't help but to fantasize over Ryuuzaki, for she was finally with him in a normal relationship 'lime making out or so', and that was more than she wanted for something of her true love to be.

 **Haruka:** Of course, Ryuuzaki. Light has arrived.

Haruka gets her laptop started with Ferdie aiding her.

 **Ferdie:** So lucky to find someone like him. Well, either L or Matsuda.

 **Haruka:** Matsuda…?

Haruka sees Matsuda to be waving to her with his face turning red.

 **Matsuda:** (Oh, wow…Haruka's looking at me! She's so cute.)

Now Haruka sees Ferdie's point.

 **Ferdie:** Ryuuzaki's not the only one. Matsuda likes you too. I take either one of them over Light anytime if I was a girl.

 **Haruka:** I see…

Seems that their next task was to show a journal on TV for the Second Kira to see it. Haruka tells Light once he enters inside of the building.

 **LIGHT** : He wanted this journal shown on TV?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yes. This is it.

Souichiro hands the paper to Light to see. From last year's listing, seems to be an important one.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm…2006? These entrees are from last year.

 **L** : Please take a look at the entry he made on the 30th.

Light sees the plan on that certain day.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm. Confirmed our Shinigami at the Tokyo dome. This is probably supposed to mean that he plans to do this on May 30th. If this were aired on TV, his intention would be obvious to anyone who sees it.

Ryuk just laughs.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

 **LIGHT** : (Besides, he can't see my Shinigami unless he touches my death note. How does he plan to do that? Huh?)

Light then sees something written on it that looked very important.

(Misa's room)

While back at Misa's place…

 **MISA** : Hey, Rem?

 **REM** : Hmm?

 **MISA** : I forget. Why can't I see my own life span even though I have Shinigami eyes? Do you think you could tell me again?

Misa can't when she looks into a mirror to seeing her own but everyone else's.

 **REM** : Humans with Shinigami eyes only need to know the life span of their victims. And just as we can see the life span of others of our kind, humans who possess the death note cannot see each other's life span even with the eyes.

(Task force)

For Light, he sees what if the plan of this would to happen. Real or not.

 **LIGHT** : (May 22nd. "My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama." If by notebook he's referring to our death notes, that's something that could only be understood by me. And as for the police, they'll be distracted by the May 30th entry. "We confirmed our Shinigami at the baseball game at the Tokyo dome." It must've been intended for them. I'm almost positive that the real message from this diary is the one regarding Aoyama. But if that's the case...)

Ryuuzaki goes up to Light to ask on what he thinks about it.

 **L** : What do you think? Is it real?

 **LIGHT** : (I have to be careful not to say too much. Better to wait and hear his opinion first.)

Light goes along with it.

 **LIGHT** : At this point and time, all I can say for sure is he must be stupid.

 **Ferdie:** Doing that while seeing those Shinigami things, please! I find that to being stupid on my point of view.

Ferdie also agrees about it 'just not Light's terms but his own'.

 **Haruka:** Must be true.

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah. I agree. I mean it's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired this message? It will create the media panic and the game would have to be cancelled.

But to Ryuuzaki's point of view…

 **L** : To be honest, it's so stupid? I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation any more. If we make the diary public, then we are forced to make some kind of televised announcements canceling the game on the 30th. But if we don't broadcast it, we can't be sure the second Kira won't do anything.

 **MATSUDA** : Won't canceling the game make him angry? There's no telling what he'll do.

Haruka then knows about Ryuuzaki's plan about it if they do make it happened during the game time.

 **Haruka:** Wait. Let's hear what Ryuuzaki has to say about it. There might be more.

 **Matsuda:** Alright, Haruka, for you anything.

Haruka types away while the others listen to him.

 **L** : Frankly, that's not a big concern. From what we witnessed, it's safe to say the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public and we air an announcement canceling the game. At the same time we'll announce that on May 30th we're going to set check points on all roads leading to the Tokyo dome.  
And finally we'll send a response from our invented Kira - something like "I understand and I agreed to meet you there".

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki. You don't _honestly_ expect him to go there _if we_ set up check points around the dome, do you?

Haruka shows everyone on the screen on what the plan might be about while Ryuuzaki reads the rest on paper.

 **Haruka:** Maybe…

 **L** : I don't think that Kira will even consider it, but it's possible the other one might. It all depends on how stupid he really is. However, assuming he's not actually an idiot we think he is, there could be another message hidden in this diary; one that is not so obvious. If there is a message here written in some code that only people who have this Shinigami power can understand, there'll be no way for me to decipher it.  
Still, it would only make sense for us to look into all the places that are mentioned in the journal. 22nd he's meeting a friend in Aoyama, 24th meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all of our efforts would be fruitless. Let's keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama, and people in clothing stores in Shibuya.

Light couldn't agree in the matter more on his end.

 **LIGHT** : (It's as I thought. If this phony Kira slips up and gets apprehended, at the very least I have to obtain his notebook. And in the worst case, I may end up having to kill everyone there.)

Haruka has it all set for a backup plan.

 **Haruka:** Here's what I could gather up.

 **L** : Thank you again, Haruka. All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya, in the hopes that we might capture something. We should also arrange to have undercover officers on both locations on these days.

 **MATSUDA** : I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya, since I blend in with the crowd there, you know.

 **Haruka:** Same here.

 **LIGHT** : I'll go, too.

Seems that Light, Matsuda, and Haruka will go undercover on this mission to check around the place.

 **SOUICHIRO** : But Light...

 **LIGHT** : I'll be all right. Don't worry. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I go anyway. Not to mention, out of all of us, I'll probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsui there. Also Haruka, being my closes friend to do the hacking checks for us. Besides, the second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not for the police.

Haruka agrees for Ferdie goes along with it.

 **Ferdie:** Very well…But I'm doing it for Haruka, not for you, Light!

 **L:** Your friend doesn't seem to get along with Light so well, doesn't he?

Ryuuzaki asks Haruka while drinking his sugar flavor tea.

 **Haruka:** Just over protected of me is all.

(Outside the hotel)

The three talk about it and were all set up for tomorrow in doing their jobs.

 **LIGHT** : OK. We'll talk more about our trips tomorrow. You take care, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Bye, Light.

 **MATSUDA** : Sound good, Light. See you tomorrow. Careful getting home.

As Light drives back home by taking a taxi, Ryuuzaki was watching things from his window to call up Matsuda's phone to say something to him for Haruka to hack and over hear it, he allowed her to.

(Matsuda's phone rings)

 **MATSUDA** : (And never fails. The second I'm out the door my phone starts ringing.)

Matsuda answers it.

 **MATSUDA** : Yes?

 **L** : It's Ryuuzaki. When you two and Haruka are working together, I want you to keep a closer eye on Light in the entire time. And please keep this between you and me.

 **Haruka:** Understood.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, sure. Yeah, I understand.

He hangs up.

 **Matsuda:** (I guess he's so prone to investigate line to the probability that he is Kira, which is zero.)

 **Haruka:** I'm sure it's nothing. That's Ryuuzaki for you, just making sure on his end like he did for me.

Haruka stretches as she and Matsuda return back inside of the hotel, he could see from the shape of her shirt the size of her chest was getting a bit bigger. Wow, already being a pervert, but in a cute way.

 **Matsuda:** (Haruka…Wow, she's growing into a fine woman…)

Haruka looks at Matsuda to act normal around her.

 **Matsuda:** Ah! We should go back up stairs…Haruka….

He goes first for Haruka to see him acting strangely around her.

 **Haruka:** (Matsuda is strange…But I guess he's cute.)

 **Ferdie:** Aw, his first being a peeping tom, how cute.

(Light's home)

Light comes back home for his mother and Sayu to see him.

 **LIGHT** : I'm home.

 **SACHIKO** : Hello, dear. You're back quite late today.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. (I'm supposed to keep the fact I'm helping the Kira investigation a secret. I wish I was really dating with Haruka, but for now…This will have to do.)

Light had to come up with something to say to Sachiko, if he was dating with Haruka. It'll have to do for now.

 **Light:** Ah, it's because I was hanging out with my girlfriend.

 **SACHIKO** : You were?

They believe in him.

 **SAYU** : Aha, ha! What? Light, you have a girlfriend now? What's her name?

 **LIGHT** : It's not that surprising. I'm 18 and I'm in university now. Of course I have a girlfriend. You should look for a boyfriend, Sayu.

 **SAYU** : Hmm? A boyfriend? What's that supposed to mean?

Light goes up stairs to his room.

 **SACHIKO** : Light, aren't you going to have any dinner?

 **LIGHT** : Actually I'm still full from the room service at the hotel.

 **SAYU** : Ah, I can't believe you just said that to Mom. So what's _this about_ the hotel? Sounds pretty suspicious!

(Light's room)

Now alone, he needs to talk to Ryuk about something big.

 **LIGHT** : OK, Ryuk. We need to have a little talk.

 **RYUK** : Ah, should have known.

 **LIGHT** : And I'd appreciate an answer if you could. If two Shinigami happen to meet in the human world, are they allowed to speak to each other?

 **RYUK** : Hard to say. As long as I'm attached to a human, I'd say it's against the rules unless I had their permission first. But there are no laws against it, either. So I guess it's possible that another Shinigami might talk to me.

 **LIGHT** : So does that mean that if this fake Kira's Shinigami would see you, there's a chance he might mention the fact you're with me and reveal that I'm Kira?

That is if Misa sees Light's name with the eyes if Ryuk would see her with Rem.

 **RYUK** : They probably wouldn't, but it depends on their personality.

 **LIGHT** : And if this kind of situation did arise, I can assume that you'll _act_ the way you normally do?

 **RYUK** : Yeah. Even if I see another human with a Shinigami, I'm not gonna tell you.

 **LIGHT** : Well I definitely think you've got a right approach.

 **RYUK** : Hmm? Thanks.

Light checks something on his computer to be confused about.

 **LIGHT** : Huh? There's no way. Did he really think this far ahead?

 **RYUK** : What is it?

Light finds the area to have a look around at tomorrow.

 **LIGHT** : Aoyama is a big area. I was searching for possible meeting places when I stumbled across this.  
On the 22nd, there's a big event going on at a club in Aoyama called the "Note Blue" Aoyama, Blue Mountain. Note and blue is a code.

 **RYUK** : Well, well, if you ask me, that am pretty elaborate.

 **LIGHT** : (He might be smarter than I thought. This means I have to be that much more careful from now on. In any case, this "Note Blue" place is definitely _worth_ checking out.)

 **RYUK** : What's the point in going there, if you don't want [to be found out/him to find out] that you're Kira.  
You really think it's _worth_ a risk?

For Light, he'll take his chances very carefully about it.

(Aoyama)

The next morning, Light was there with Haruka, and his friends for Matsuda to join in and hiding his name.

 **Haruka:** All set to go and hacking into all of the street cameras…Now.

Haruka was in to keeping her eyes peeled and Ferdie's too.

 **Light:** Then we're good to go.

Matsuda arrives with the others to be surprise to see.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, excuse me, Light? So, what's going on here?

 **LIGHT** : Oh, these are some of my friends from school.

Matsuda says hi.

 **MATSUDA** ：Nice to meet you.

Haruka whispers something to Matsuda.

 **Haruka:** Sorry, Matsuda, but just to be safe from Kira or Second Kira was around.

 **Matsuda:** That is a good idea.

Light tells everyone about his so call 'cousin' of his.

 **LIGHT** **：** This is my cousin, Taro. It's his first time ever in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama and Roppongi. So I figured the least we could do is show him a good time. I'm count on you guys! Oh yeah, he also told me he's looking for a girlfriend. So, does anyone wanna volunteer?

They laugh for Haruka did too.

 **MATSUDA** ：Hey! I never said that!

Matsuda was amazed on how famous Light was in college.

 **MATSUDA** :( I'm impressed, Light. I doubt that anyone would ever suspect that there was a police detective hanging around with the students.)

As Ryuk was following them, the search begins.

 **LIGHT** ： (With all of us walking together like this, even if Ryuk is seen, no one would be able to tell which one of us he's following. It's also a good defense against L's surveillance cameras. Not such a bad way to investigate really. I just have to stay relaxed and keep an eye on the entrance of the Note Blue when it opens.)

Near the café as they all pass by it, Misa was in disguise to seeing Light pass by, with her Shinigami Eyes, she knows who was Kira. Too smart. For he had a Death Note with no life spam for her to see.

 **MISA** : (Found you! Moon Yagami, is it? You're the only one whose lifespan I can't see. He is Kira! I can't believe it! And never thought it would be this easy to find him.) All right Rem. Time to go.

The two leave the place for Misa got what she needed.

 **REM** : Ha! You finally found him and now you just want to leave?

 **MISA** : Well I can't go up to him and say "Hi, Kira! Nice to meet you. I'm the one who sent you the messages" with all these people around. I know his name now, so I can easily find out all about him. After all, it's such a unique name.

She'll meet with Light now in person somehow. So back at Misa's place, she looks up online all about Light Yagami.

 **MISA** : Oooooh, it's written as Moon, but read as Light. Light Yagami. Why, he's so amazing. Look at all the stuff! He won the national tennis championship when he was in the 2nd and 3rd year of his junior high; He gave an address as freshmen representative at this year's entrance ceremony at Touou University. I can't find a picture of him, but there wouldn't be anyone else whose name is Light Yagami. Who would've ever thought that Kira would be so young and handsome? Everything about him is better than I imagined. I can't believe how easy it was to _purchase_ this information. The world sure is a scary place. I even know his home address now.

So she does. I guess it was love at first sight for Misa to find Light, take him! Back at headquarters, everyone reports back in about their search on any of the two Kiras.

 **AIZAWA** : So we were there both days. In Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 24th. And we observed nothing of significance on neither location. That leaves us _with_ only the Dome on the 30th.

Light didn't find anything on his end either? Guess not nor Haruka.

 **Haruka:** I hacked through all the cameras and found nothing odd about the area itself.

Ryuuzaki understood that Haruka did her very best.

 **L:** Don't worry. You did try, Haruka, we'll keep on looking.

Haruka knows it like he did to be strong too.

 **Haruka:** Yes.

 **LIGHT** : (I didn't notice anyone who looked suspicious at the Note Blue. Was he serious about the Dome?)

Soon Watari calls in to give out an important message.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki, apparently Sakura TV has just received another message from the 2nd Kira. It was postmarked on the 23rd.

Watari sends it as Haruka plays it for the others to see and hear.

 **VIDEO** : I'm happy to say that I have found Kira to all the people of television station and the police department. I'd like to thank you very much.

Really? Just like that, huh?

 **Ferdie:** Really!?

 **LIGHT** : (Hmm? I-impossible! Where in Aoyama? His Shinigami. It must have seen Ryuk and picked me out of the crowd. No! There's no way he could've known who Ryuk was attached to. I checked repeatedly that no one was following me.)

 **L** : (If this is true, the only possible event that corresponds with this tape he mailed on the 23rd is the _entry_ regarding Aoyama on the 22nd…The only ones from the task force who went to Aoyama are Matsuda, Haruka, and Light Yagami. Is Light really Kira after all?)

To the boys surprise about this 'a little for Light', so was Haruka too.

 **Haruka:** (What? How can this be!? Ferdie and I checked all over the place and saw nothing odd or the people. Maybe…Maybe he or she being the Second Kira is smarter than we take credit for. Then that means, whoever we passed is that person since Light, Matsuda, Ferdie, me, and our friends tagged along, no one acted strange. But still…How can this be…Still there's no proof even it happened in Aoyama.)

This Misa girl is way too good, I'm surprised.

 **AIZAWA** : This is a disaster if he found him.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yeah. And most likely it means that the two Kiras are now cooperating with each other.

 **L** : At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. The second Kira is only saying that he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet.

For Ryuuzaki's theory, he almost right about that part.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmmm.

 **Haruka:** That could be the case, what do we do about the two Kiras?

 **L** : Now that it comes to this. We have no choice but to communicate as the police directly with the second Kira.

 **MATSUDA** : You wanna send a message?

Another message, huh?

 **L** : Yes. The police need to reach out the copy cat and offer him a deal. We need to negotiate with him t _o see_ if we can get Kira's real name.

Ryuk laughs about it.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. That's the last thing you wanted to hear, right?

 **LIGHT** : (This isn't good. I have no idea how the fake Kira will react to this. But I have no means of stopping the police from sending this message.)

And so they do the next night with Haruka using her typing skills, Ryuuzaki and the others were good to go to showing the message as planned and for the cops to being careful about this matter. They have no choice but to air it.

 **POLICE'S VIDEO** : If Kira doesn't yet know your name, it may not be too late if you provide that you're willing to cooperate. Whatever you do, you must not approach Kira out of curiosity. Make no mistake. Kira will kill you if you contact him. You'll be used and disposed of. Consider your own life for a moment. Yours, like every other life, has interminable value. Now is your chance to right pass along by sharing what you know about Kira. Only you can help us bring his reign of terror to an end.

Light and Ryuk see it on TV, so did Haruka and Ferdie too, as for Misa and Rem, so did they. And for that, she gets dress to go to see Light on her own with Rem tagging along.

(Outside)

 **REM** : Where are you going?

 **MISA** : To introduce myself.

She arrives as she rings the door bell of Light's home.

 **REM** : So this is what you meant.

 **SACHIKO** : Oh, could that be your father?

 **SAYU** : Coming!

Sayu answers the door thinking it was her father.

 **SAYU** : Welcome ho...Ah, hi.

Misa introduces herself to the family.

 **MISA** : Hi, Hello and good evening. My name is Misa Amane. I just came by to give Light his important notebook he left at school earlier today.

Sayu goes to get Light.

 **SAYU** : Could you wait _here for a second_? Liiiiiight!

Light knows that he'll meet with the Second Kira now.

 **LIGHT** : (Notebook? Could it be?)

She finally sees Light to see who were Kira and Second Kira. They talk outside real quick.

 **MISA** : I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Misa Amane. I thought you might get worried if you saw the message on TV. I just couldn't take it any more so I brought this notebook.

Misa shows Light her Death Note as proof to him.

 **LIGHT** : (Ahhh. A death note!)

(Touches the notebook)

Once he touches it, he sees Rem.

 **Light:** (A Shinigami! She is the fake Kira.)

He lets Misa in.

 **LIGHT** : Please. Come in.

 **MISA** : Are you sure it's OK? Thanks.

 **LIGHT** : Mom, she came _all_ this way to return my notebook. Could you make her some tea?

 **SACHIKO** : Sure. I don't see why not.

Sachiko and Sayu were confused, so Light tells them that she was his so call girlfriend.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm? I've already told you about her.

Surprises them.

(Light's room)

Now Misa and Light can talk face to face with each other.

 **LIGHT** : Have a seat.

 **MISA** : Oh, um, thank you.

Misa sits down.

 **LIGHT** : How did you find me?

She tells Light about not making the Shinigami Eye deal like she did.

 **MISA** : Huh! I knew it! You never made the Shinigami eye deal. When you have the Shinigami eyes like I do, you can see most people's name and lifespan just by looking at them. However, you can't see the lifespan of any person who possesses the death note.

 **LIGHT** : Huh.

Even Ryuk was surprise about that part, he didn't know about it. Really?

 **RYUK** : No kidding. I had to admit even I wasn't aware of that little detail.

 **LIGHT** : Well, now you've managed to find me. But you are careless. What if you have been caught by the police, then they know everything about Kira.

Misa knows, she knows how to do things by heart.

 **MISA** : It's all right. Because the police didn't catch me. And if I will do as you say from now on, they'll never be able to. So we are safe. After all don't you need someone to see L's name? If you want, I could be your eyes. So…

 **LIGHT** : Yeah? So what?

 **MISA** : Would you please make me your girlfriend?

She really wants to date with him?

 **LIGHT** : Huh? Girlfriend?

 **MISA** : Yes.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

Light tries to think of something. For he had eyes only for Haruka.

 **LIGHT** : (If she finds out I'm manipulating her and gets hurt, she'll probably kill me. But still...)

He tells her about how Misa did all of this and more plans about it.

 **LIGHT** : Impossible. The date you and I were in Aoyama, there were three times the usual number of surveillance cameras around. Anyone who's in Aoyama on the 22nd would definitely be caught on camera. That includes me. If you and I were seen together, it wouldn't look very good. In fact even being here together right now is a problem. I wish you understand that.

Misa shows Light the pictures of the disguise she wore on that day.

 **MISA** : But look. These are pictures of me when I went to Aoyama that day.

 **RYUK** : Well I'm sure no one would recognize her from this.

 **LIGHT** : And what about your fingerprints? All those tapes you sent to the TV station, they all had the same fingerprints on them.

Not to her, she had a backup plan from her friend's help without touching them at all.

 **MISA** : _Yep, but those_ aren't my fingerprints. It's not like I do these things without thinking about them first.  
Up until recently I lived in the Kansai region. And I had this friend who was into the occult. I suggested that we distribute this fake poltergeist video I had made to bunch of different TV shows. Sort of, it was a prank, and she agreed to help me with it. I had her take care of all of the dubbing so my fingerprints wouldn't be on the tapes. Then I took them from her, _added the Kira_ graphic and recorded the message with that voice effect.

True, but still…

 **LIGHT** : Then the friend you made the tapes with, where is she now?

 **MISA** : Why are you doing this to me? If you want me to kill her, just say so, "Why not kill her?".

 **LIGHT** : Hmmm…

 **MISA** : If you really still can't trust me, then here, I'll even let you hold onto my death note. But, you just be holding it. So I'd still be the right of owner of it and that means I get to keep my Shinigami eyes. Isn't that right, Rem?

 **REM** : Yes, that's right.

She would do anything for Light, huh? Light holds on to Misa's Death Note.

 **MISA** : Now there's no way I could've possibly killed you. And if I become a burden to you, then you can just kill me, OK?

 **LIGHT** : (Why would she go this far?)

Light was amazed from her work.

 **LIGHT** : But you might have removed several pages from your death note. You could've be hiding them somewhere for all I know.

 **MISA** : Why are you so suspicious of me? I already told you. I don't care even if all you do was to use me. Believe me.

 **LIGHT** : How can you say that?

She goes down on the ground to tell her why she did it all for Light for he was Kira, a very good reason.

 **MISA** : Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed in a robbery. I was home with them at that time, it happened right in front of me. I wanted that man to pay for what he did. But the trial _dragged_ on forever. Opinion started _disservice_ that he was being falsely accused. And it happened. Kira punished him for what he did to my parents. And that's why Kira means everything. Kira means everything to me. All I...all I wanted was a chance to meet you one day so I could thank you for what you did.

Poor girl, that's why. Misa started to cry after that.

 **LIGHT** : (So all these were rational moves. They were just to means for her to meet Kira. Still she got around the surveillance cameras with ease. And managed not to leave her fingerprints on the evidence. She is not as stupid as I thought. And she has promised to obey me from now on.)

So Light takes Misa in to go up to her, and hugs her. Wow. To her surprise, she doesn't care how she's being used but to be with him as a boyfriend or a master and she was a slave to him. But tries to make him fall for her.

 **LIGHT** : I understand. I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like it. The _length_ you went to meet me to be of help to me, those eyesof yours that you sacrificed half your life to get would become my weapon.

 **MISA** : Thank you so much. I'll try my hardest to _make_ you love me. I promise.

Misa was happy to be hugging Light back. Unaware that he was going to kill and use her either way without loving her back. I knew it. I feel sorry for her, Light's a jerk who loves Haruka only.

 **LIGHT** : (Ha, ha, ha.)

Light laughs without poor Misa knowing about it. So much was going on since he has her now as a weapon to use in killing Ryuuzaki and make a better world. This wasn't good at all. Haruka had a feeling in her head from hurting to sense something that'll soon happen real soon.

 **Haruka:** (This feeling…I felt it before. It's trouble.)

To be continued…


	14. Friend

Death Note#14 Friend

Freaky…Misa wants Light to be her boyfriend in return to be his eyes to kill Ryuuzaki who was L too. Only for Light to use her, 'she didn't mind at all', but the type to getting rid of her afterwards to make a better world as a God and the real Kira. With Rem and her Death Note still there and Ryuk, this will have to take plans before they make a move next. For Light still in love with Haruka…Okay! Seriously, she doesn't like you in that way! Get a clue! And after Misa thought that she'll try to have Light love her from that cute hug. So just like that with the evil grin on Light's face, this was really bad.

 **LIGHT** : (I'll arrange for her to meet L, she'll tell me his name, and then I'll eliminate L and the entire task force. All but my Haruka. She will live, she will love me, and only me, and she'll know that I'm Kira. We'll make the world a better place, me as a God and her as my Goddess. And when that's done, I'll kill her, too. After all, she's the only person who knows Kira's true identity. And the only one I can't let her live much longer.)

Again, I feel really bad for Misa here.

 **MISA** : So, you'll just pretend? All right. I can say it's a good start. Well now that we've talked about that, could you show me your Shinigami? I really wanna see him.

Light allows it, for he pulls out a piece of paper that was part of the Death Note that he carries around, but it was privatize for Misa not to look. Since he met Rem, it was her turn to see Ryuk next.

 **LIGHT** : (I need her to trust me, I guess I have to.)

Misa does what Light tells her to do if she wants to see Ryuk.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah, sure. Could you please turn around?

 **MISA** : All right.

Light touches the paper on to Misa's hand for it to work.

 **LIGHT** : You can turn back, now.

 **MISA** : OK.

And Ryuk already shows himself right in front of her.

 **RYUK** : Hey, there. How's it going?

 **MISA** : Oh, look at that! You are a completely different type of Shinigami than Rem, aren't you? I already know your name. It's Ryuk, right? Nice to meet you.

 **RYUK** : Yeah. Same here.

The two wave at each other, good start.

 **MISA** : Oh, and by the way, Light, darling, do you know how to kill a Shinigami?

Already hitting on him, good going Misa.

 **LIGHT** : Did you just call me "darling"?

 **MISA** : Fine. Then do you mind if I call you "knight" instead? 'Cause you are like my knight in shining armor, you know.

Not going to happen.

 **LIGHT** : Let's just stick with Light.

(Task force)

Back at the task force, for Haruka, Ferdie, Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, Souichiro, Watari, and Ryuuzaki were still working hard between Kira and Second Kira without any of them stopping. Haruka shows the recording on the day where she, Light, and Matsuda were at.

 **Haruka:** Okay, Ryuuzaki, all set. You may play them like you do with a regular VHS.

Thanks to Haruka's hacking skills in making it happen, Ryuuzaki does so.

 **AIZAWA** : So were you actually planning to check all of the footage we got from Aoyama on the 22nd by yourself?

 **L** : That's right. I think it's very likely that Kira and the second Kira made contact each other there on that day. So I wanted to check all these tapes personally. Also, Mr. Yagami?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Oh, yes.

 **L** : Please ask Mr. Mogi to start following Light so we can keep tabs on what he's doing.

Yep, still spying on him. Ryuuzaki's of course is right to suspect Light as Kira for sure.

 **SOUICHIRO** : You want him followed?

 **L** : It's only a slim chance, but if Light is Kira, then there's still the possibility that the second might try to contact him somehow.

Souichiro had to do it.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Very well.

He goes out to tell Mogi about it since he was checking back at headquarters. As Ferdie had something to ask Haruka about.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, aren't you going to tell Ryuuzaki of the strange feeling you had from earlier? Was it bad?

Haruka did felt something odd; she got a little worried if she did on what he'll say next.

 **Haruka:** Not yet.

 **Ferdie:** Huh? Come again?

 **Haruka:** Doesn't seem to be bad or had something to do with my past to the Kira's case. Believe me, I know. I'll wait until the time's right. Ferdie, I know what I'm doing.

Ferdie understood Haruka to being right about it for the time being on that part. As for the other two, they wonder something about Ryuuzaki.

 **AIZAWA** : I'm starting to wonder if Ryuuzaki is even human. The guy never sleeps. What does Haruka see in that guy?

 **MATSUDA** : I saw him sleeping in that exact same position the other day.

 **AIZAWA** : Huh.

Really? Kind of creepy there.

 **MATSUDA** : No. I'm serious.

With Ryuuzaki eating his Popsicle while watching the video for Haruka to aid him, they'll be working hard for a while.

(Light's room)

Back at Light's place, for him and Misa continue talking to each other. Also for her to tell him on how to kill a Shinigami is if it falls for a human to writing their names down in the Death Note to killing someone in order to save them.

 **LIGHT** : So if a Shinigami has feelings for a human and kill someone else in order to extend the human's life beyond its natural end, the Shinigami will die?

 **MISA** : That's right.

News to them to hear about it.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. Good luck trying to find the Shinigami who'd volunteer to do that.

 **LIGHT** : That's true. I can't see you ever _doing_ that. By the way, where did you send all those tapes from, the ones that went to the TV stations?

 **MISA** : Let's see. Osaka the first time, then Tokyo, this other one from Nagano. I took the bullet train every time so that way the police couldn't pinpoint my location.

Misa was good in planning everything out for Light to make sure that she did without screwing anything up.

 **LIGHT** : All right. One more thing. Do you still have the video tapes and envelopes with your friend's fingerprints on?

 **MISA** : Uh, ha.

So Light thought of these things for Misa to do next.

 **LIGHT** : Well you'll have to dispose everything that was used to create those videotapes, understand?  
But before you do, I need you to send one last video and make sure it's from a place you haven't used yet. It should say, "I've decided to stop searching for Kira. And I'd like to thank the police department for all of its advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission. And I hope that in time he'll come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I'll share my power with others who I feel worthy and I will encourage them to do the same. Together we'll make this world a better place."

Misa and Light as two Kiras to share the same powers 'being differently' with each other, huh?

 **MISA** : Share my power?

 **LIGHT** : We'll just _add_ that part to throw off their investigation. They suspect that there are already two people with this power, so wouldn't be a stretch to assume there could be others. And if they believe the numbers are growing, then they'll start to panic. Can you do this?

Misa will do anything for Light of course.

 **MISA** : No need to ask. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I don't care what it is, 'cause I do anything for you.

 **LIGHT** : There's one more thing which is very important.

 **MISA** : What's that?

 **LIGHT** : If you get arrested by the police, or if you're ever brought in for questioning, you can never mention anything about us or the death note. As long as they don't get a hold of that notebook, there's no proof you did anything. Can you promise to say nothing?

A plan in case they get arrested, already set up.

 **MISA** : I promise. So this must mean that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, isn't we?

 **LIGHT** : Well, sure, I guess.

But wait; there was more thing for Misa to say next.

 **MISA** : Then I'd like to add one condition. You have to go on a date with me at least once a week.

 **LIGHT** : (Ahhh. Unbelievable! She still doesn't get it.)

Really, Light doesn't want to, he had to tell Misa the whole thing in making their plans to work out.

 **LIGHT** : We can't.

 **MISA** : But why?

 **LIGHT** : It looks like I'm gonna have to spell this out for you. L already suspects that I'm Kira. Do you see what I'm saying here?

Misa didn't know about Ryuuzaki would guess that Light might be Kira already.

 **MISA** : No way! L is amazing! I mean, everyone's been saying that he is getting nowhere with the ingestion and that he is completely idiot and stuff. But he already knows that much?

 **LIGHT** : Anyway, it all worked out well for me. Because thanks to that, I've also been able to get close to L. With my friend Haruka working for him, this could be a problem from me. That doesn't mean I won't give up trying to stop L by a long shot.

Misa was surprise to hear.

 **MISA** : Huh? You and L are in contact with each other? Then that's even more amazing! This is getting so exciting!

 **LIGHT** : Even though he suspects I'm Kira, L figures he's safe as long as I don't know his real name.  
He came right out and told me who he was just to get to me. However, he's only focusing on me because he has no other suspects. And he has no evidence. At this moment, I'm working with him on the case, and little by little I'm winning his trust.

 **MISA** : Great! So all you have to do is take me to where L is and I can see his real name for you.

Well, it would work, but there are some issues if Misa did do it out of the blue for Ryuuzaki to find it more strange.

 **LIGHT** : I'm afraid it's not that simple. Listen, it was difficult enough for me to get close to him. Besides, if all of a sudden someone I just met gets too close and at the same time the police detect changes in Kira or the second Kira's behavior, that person would be suspected _of being_ the second Kira. And of course that'll put me under _even greater_ suspicion. We can't allow them to make that connection, which means we can't appear to be too close to each other. Do you understand what I was saying?

 **MISA** : Well, I think I understand. So is that why we can't go on dates? We can't be seen in public because it will look too suspicious?

Misa was starting to understand Light's idea on why they couldn't see each other but to her to still date and take care of the job.

 **LIGHT** : Look. We need to take the time now to come up with a good plan. Some ways that you can see L without letting him know you exist.

 **MISA** : Yeah.

 **LIGHT** : I can't eliminate L without you. So I'll call you and see you as often as this situation _allows_.

 **MISA** : You will?

From her cell phone only, also Light had to do this for him and Misa to hide their every day thing carefully in front of everyone else.

 **LIGHT** : But, to make sure that our meetings don't stand out, I have to make sure that I'm seen with other girls, OK? Like a friend I knew for a long time from childhood name Haruka or someone else I know of from the university we go to. Just to throw everyone else off.

Misa wasn't too happy about it. Though Light wishes he was dating Haruka for real.

 **Light:** (She'll see Haruka sooner or later. Better be careful she won't get jealous over anything, but if she tries killing her, I will kill her first. I will protect my Haruka…)

 **MISA** : Huh? What do you mean? You're seriously gonna date other girls? Like your friend? This Haruka girl?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. More or less. She's dating with someone, we're just good friends.

 **MISA** : I don't want you to!

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

Yep, Misa didn't like that idea at all. Even she heard about Haruka and her work, though she didn't seem too worried about her butting in. She thinks that she was Light's friend and nothing more.

 **MISA** : I heard of this Haruka Todou person, I love her stories. If she truly is your best friend, I get it. However, if I see you with another girl or more than one if that, I'll kill her. Kill them if I have to.

Ryuk teases around.

 **RYUK** : Scary.

Light had to play along for Misa to feel a bit better.

 **LIGHT** : Look, sweetie.

He just called her sweetie?

 **RYUK** : (Sweetie? He, he. Can't imagine if he tries saying that to Haruka.)

 **LIGHT** : This is not a game. Both of us are risking our lives to change the world, aren't we?

Misa knows it and the matter they're doing to changing everything.

 **MISA** : I know that, but I love you more than the world, Light.

 **LIGHT** : It sounds like you are confused. Maybe it feels that way to you, but you are here because you admire Kira. You don't even know me. We just met.

 **MISA** : Don't you believe in love at first sight?

 **LIGHT** : No.

It's true, it can happen for some people.

 **MISA** : I admit that everything you said was true. I did want to meet Kira out of gratitude and respect, not love. But from the moment I first saw you, I knew.

 **LIGHT** : (What is wrong with this girl?)

Wonder why Light won't fall for any other girls besides Haruka.

 **RYUK** : Popular, as always.

 **LIGHT** : Well, you can show me your love by obeying me. I thought you said it was OK if I used you. A minute ago, you swore you'd do anything I asked.

She did say that…

 **MISA** : Yeah, I did, but I never said you could date other girls. I mean those are two totally different things!

Light then asks serious to Misa on what he says next.

 **LIGHT** : I think you're forgetting I have both notebooks. If you don't obey me, I can easily kill you.

This makes Rem very upset to defending Misa from Light.

 **REM** : I would never allow that, Light Yagami. If you do anything that result in this girl's death, the first thing I'll do is write your name in my death note. I will kill you. I'm sure you realize that I can see her lifespan. If she happens to die before that time, I'll know it was you who killed her.

Rem would risk her life for Misa's in order to kill Light? Wow, she's smart and brave for a female Shinigami.

 **LIGHT** : But if you were to use your death note to save her, wouldn't that mean you'd die, too?

 **MISA** : That's right. If you tried to save me, you would die, too.

 **REM** : Yes, you are correct. But I'm quite willing to accept that outcome.

Ha! Now Light was so screwed.

 **LIGHT** : (Hm. Is this Shinigami serious? This is crazy. And this means _from now on_...)

Soon Sachiko knocks on the door to see how Light and Misa was doing.

 **SACHIKO** : Light?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. What is it?

She comes in.

 **SACHIKO** : It's almost 11:30, you know. You really shouldn't have a girl here this late.

 **LIGHT** : Oh, of course. I guess we lost _track of_ time.

Misa says her sorry to Sachiko.

 **MISA** : Sorry Mrs. Yagami.

Light sees Misa outside to go back home until they see each other again on more important matters. For Sayu and Sachiko sees her out as well.

 **MISA** : I'm really sorry for coming over so late at night. See you later, Light.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah.

 **SACHIKO** : Light, you should walk her to the station.

That would kind of be a bad idea for him to do with her.

 **LIGHT** : (I can't risk being seen with her in public.)

Misa acts like she will be alright walking back home on her own, she's doing what Light says for their love.

 **MISA** : Oh, no, I'm all right, thanks. Well, good night!

Misa and Rem leaves for Light and Ryuk had to have her now, just don't kill her…

 **SACHIKO** : Isn't she cute?

 **SAYU** : Yeah, I know. When she got here I wasn't so sure, but you're right. She's cute, Mom. I like her.

 **LIGHT** : (That Shinigami is going to kill me, if I kill that girl? Which means I'm going to have _her_ hang around me until she dies? Not only that, it also mean that I'll be forced to protect her from being caught by the police for the rest of her life. No. Haruka…I want to call her sweetie and be with me, now I have Misa to like me. Can this get any worse?)

Misa now was all set for dating Light thanks to Rem who was only looking out for her safety.

 **MISA** : Thanks to you, Rem. Light really is going to be my knight in shining armor.

 **REM** : I suppose.

 **MISA** : But you can't really kill him, OK?

Rem will keep that promise for Misa only. I bet when it comes to it…I don't blame her in trying to kill Light if she has to. Really, I don't. Light then looks up on his computer who Misa was being the Second Kira and all. Light was more worried about Rem having him by the neck now that he had to date with Misa.

 **LIGHT** : (For Shinigami to die, they have to use their death note to save the life of a human. A human who they are falling in love with. Ideally, I can kill Rem first. Someone _I was controlling_ would attack Misa forcing Rem to save her, but...No. It would never work. If Misa's life was put in danger, Rem would immediately suspect me and I'd be the one who gets killed. Huh, as things stand, she's a bigger nuisance than L is.)

Light then was surprise to see how famous Misa was. From modeling, movie star, singer, and a commercial provider.

 **Light:** (Ah, s-she's famous? Oh, I don't even wanna imagine what would happen if someone found out about us. Damn it! She is nothing but trouble. What should I do? No, more importantly, I need to think of how I can use Misa's eyes to help me kill L. If I can eliminate him...Haruka will be mine…)

Oh, boy… The next morning, Light only tells his mother and his sister of him dating with Misa to keep a secret about this whole thing without his dad knowing about it or Haruka herself.

 **SAYU** : Good morning, Light!

 **SACHIKO** : Good morning.

 **LIGHT** : Mom, Sayu, could you do me a big favor and keep Misa a secret from Dad for now?

Of course they will.

 **SACHIKO** : All right.

 **LIGHT** : Actually, it's not just Dad. You can't tell anyone else about her, either. You see, Misa's an up and coming model so people can't know about us.

 **SAYU** : What? Is she really? I thought she was pretty, but I had no idea! That's pretty impressive even for you, Light. I'll keep it a secret for 50 bucks!

 **SACHIKO** : Oh, stop it.

(University)

During class, Light was thinking while working hard the way Haruka was doing the same thing too with Ferdie hiding in her bag.

 **PROFESSOR** : Ah, on page number 246...

Haruka was writing everything down in seconds on her paper while listening in.

 **Haruka:** (I feel bad for Light. Hanging out with him while working and my true love Ryuuzaki finding him to being Kira or not…He needs a girlfriend. I have to do my part in finding him one. At least…I hope I can do that.)

 **LIGHT** : (Misa's final message should arrive today. Although before it ever gets to the TV station, it will be rerouted to the task force headquarters. I have to go down there _at_ some points so I can see L's reaction firsthand.)

A girl name Kiyomi Takada talks to Light for those two started hanging out to be studying together only. Though she kind of likes him a lot than he does.

 **TAKADA** : Light...Light.

 **LIGHT** : Hmm?

He snaps out of it.

 **TAKADA** : I thought you and I were seeing each other. That is _,_ we're more than just friends, aren't we?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. We are.

 **TAKADA** : Exactly. And that's the reason why I'm sitting next to you in class. Wouldn't you agree?

 **LIGHT** : Sure.

 **TAKADA** : But you don't look like you're enjoying being with me. I mean, you haven't even looked at me once.

 **LIGHT** : That's not true at all. I guess I was just thinking about how everyone's gonna be talking about us now to think that I'm actually going out with Miss Takada, the famous Miss Todai. I mean, you are the most beautiful woman at the school.

Ryuk laughs to see Light being a player.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha.

Seems that Haruka sees Light having a girlfriend already to being himself from a cop on the Kira case.

 **Ferdie:** Well, look at Light. I knew he would move on. And dating with someone who's famous and pretty. About time!

 **Haruka:** Shh…I know, Ferdie. This is good. As long as he's happy, then I'm happy.

 **Ferdie:** And leaves you be with your Ryuuzaki. Or Matsuda maybe…

So Haruka was happy for her friend. Takada coughs in the shyness she was in when Light says that.

 **TAKADA** : (cough) _Why do you_ even care about stuff like that. Besides, I hate being called Miss Todai or whatever. It's embarrassing!

 **LIGHT** : Yeah, you're right. (What do you know? She actually likes _all_ the attention.) We should forget about all that stuff and just go at our own pace.

 **TAKADA** : Yeah.

 **PROFESSOR** : ...and housing through the 1990s.

Still studying hard for the three, seems that all looked well. For Light to play along and Haruka thinking that all was well, the two work back at task force after a long day for them.

(Task force)

The two meet each other while going up of the hotel room.

 **Light:** Hi, Haruka? Ryuuzaki treating you well as always?

 **Haruka:** Oh, hi Light. I'm so happy to be with my favorite detective who loves me. I'm happy you're trying to date with someone again.

Ferdie pops up next to Haruka.

 **Ferdie:** Dating with Takada of all people! Smooth operator.

 **Light:** So you notice. We're just…Taking things slow, like you. I mean, I'm trying to find the right one for me somewhere.

 **Haruka:** Yes, plenty of fish in the sea. You can do it, Light.

Light then images Haruka poses for him in his head in cute clothing to fantasize about in a creepy way.

 **Light:** (Haruka…)

Haruka and Ferdie look at Light, as he acts like coughing a lot to hiding it in time for Ryuk to be seeing that.

 **Ryuk:** Dream on.

 **Haruka:** Light?

 **Light:** (coughing) I'm fine! Really. Just needed some water.

Light drinks up for Haruka to cheer him up.

 **Haruka:** Be more careful next time.

 **Ferdie:** Don't die with a bad throat, you idiot!

Light smiles to see Haruka's cute face for him to be looking at.

 **Light:** Thanks, Haruka, I'll do that.

The two arrive inside the room for Haruka runs up to Ryuuzaki to be hugging each other and passes by Matsuda who try saying hi to her.

 **Matsuda:** Hi…Haruka…Glad to see you're doing well.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki. I'm here.

 **Ferdie:** Hi!

Poor Matsuda again…

 **L:** Haruka, glad you're here.

Haruka brought in some whoopee pies she made for everyone and for Ryuuzaki the most, she could bake really well.

 **Haruka:** I made these for you.

Ryuuzaki ate some to liking them a lot to have Haruka as his baker once in a while

 **L:** These are tasty. Thank you, Haruka.

Haruka smiles at Ryuuzaki to be holding hands with each other for Aizawa, Souichiro, Mogi, and Matsuda to love the treats too.

 **Haruka:** I knew you'll like them.

 **Ferdie:** You're welcome!

Now back to business, something really good.

 **LIGHT** : Hello.

Light takes some treats to eat too, just one though to joining with the others.

 **L** : Oh, come in. Your timing couldn't be better, actually. We just received a new video message from the second Kira. Haruka, care to hack into the video to play for us?

Haruka sets it up from her laptop.

 **Haruka:** I got it.

Light acts like this was news to him to hear.

 **LIGHT** : Huh? Wow, that _didn't take long_.

 **L** : Yes. I believe it's the last one. Well, take a look at this.

Haruka was all set as Ryuuzaki plays it for everyone to listen in. Seems that Misa did as Light told her to do once more.

 **VIDEO** : I decided to stop searching for Kira. And I'd like to thank the police department for their advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission. And I hope that, in time, he'll come to see me as an ally.  
I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also I will share my power with others who I feel are worthy, and I will _encourage_ them to do the same. Together, we'll make this world a better place.

They stop the tape after that.

 **L** : After watching this, I can only think that Kira and the second Kira have managed to make contact.

 **Ferdie:** Seems that way.

Light had to make sure on how Ryuuzaki knows about that part.

 **LIGHT** : What makes you say that?

 **L** : Oh, Come on. Didn't you sense it? I was sure you'd come to the same conclusion I did after watching this once through. Like Haruka and Ferdie did too. First consider how he'd come to determined he was to meet Kira, so why the sudden change of heart? Now he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't? All he wants out of all this was Kira to see him as an alley? The biggest question, why didn't he do this to begin with? I'm guessing it's because he never thought that beforehand. He probably met Kira and was told which criminals he'd be allowed to judge. I suspect the purpose of this message is to hide the fact that they met.

Ryuuzaki can think well while eating, cool.

 **LIGHT** : I see. What I found really strange is that unlike Kira, it would be so careless.

 **Haruka:** My guess is to join forces together for a better world?

 **Light:** I love the way you think, Haruka, it could be the case.

Ryuuzaki agrees with both Light and Haruka on that matter.

 **L** : That's true. But I would believe that Kira made a mistake this time. _Or_ t his is way letting us know they made contact. It would be an effective means of provoking us. The idea of their union is very threatening. However, this is also one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira.

Souichiro wasn't too happy about that while Ferdie was laughing hard to think that Light was would make him happy.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, what do you mean by that?

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, we get it. But still…! We can't accuse Light without some evidences! I mean lots of it.

Haruka was defending her best friend on this for going too far just for Ryuuzaki to fully understand better.

 **L** : I know, Haruka, I know. Just hear me out first. If Light is Kira, I don't think this is the message he would have had the second Kira send us. It doesn't fit. He would made the second Kira go through with this plan to have me appear on TV, then deny they had ever made contact, letting the second Kira _shoulder_ the blame for my death. He'd make him say something like... "Although I agree not to go through with this, I have come to realize that it was not Kira's true intention that I stop. I'm positive that the real Kira would want L to die. There's no way he'd make me stop."

No way. Nice thinking there, Ryuuzaki.

 **Ferdie:** Makes sense!

 **Haruka:** Ferdie, please…

Haruka says to keep Ferdie calm.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki.

 **L** : Yes, Light?

Then Light says something on what he'll do since he was Kira, but acted like he wasn't the killer.

 **LIGHT** : I think you are mistaken. I would never do that if I were Kira. Just as Haruka said.

 **L** : Why not?

 **LIGHT** : Well, if you are L and I'm Kira, then I'd already know your personality pretty well. L would never agree to appear on TV no matter what threat he was facing. And he wouldn't allow someone else to die in his place. The L I know would find some way to escape the situation.

Ryuuzaki gets what Light was saying to him.

 **L** : So, you figured it out.

Souichiro tells Light not to say 'if he was Kira' in front of him, he knows that his son wasn't him. He was though…

 **SOUICHIRO** : Look, Light. You've got to stop that. I don't like hearing you say, "If I were Kira," even hypothetically.

 **LIGHT** : Oh, I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to let Ryuuzaki know exactly what I thought of his plan. I posed that scenario because I wanna _help solve_ this case; it's the only chance I have to clear my name. Besides, the only reason I feel comfortable saying things like that is because I'm not really Kira. Haruka, thanks for defending, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself.

Haruka understood for Light looks like he was alright.

 **Haruka:** Well, if you really say so, Light.

Ryuuzaki agrees if he can while putting more sugar cubes in his tea.

 **L** : That's a good point. You are not Kira. That is, it will be a problem if you were Kira. Because...I feel you are the first friend that I've ever had.

Wow, a big shocker there. Ryuuzaki and Light friends? Well, not likely. Surprises Light and Ryuk to hear him say that to him.

 **RYUK** : Wow!

For now, Light plays along.

 **Haruka:** Any friend of Ryuuzaki is a friend of mine. Like you are, Light.

Ferdie still didn't like Light no matter what it is.

 **Ferdie:** Whatever…

 **LIGHT** : Y-yeah. I know what you mean. The two of us have a lot in common. And with Haruka too.

 **L** : Thank you.

 **LIGHT** : And I have missed having you around at school. We should play tennis again, soon.

 **L** : Yes, we should. Haruka would like that very much.

Haruka hugs him.

 **Haruka:** Of course I will.

(Outside)

Another day done for today for Light to be walking back home with Ryuk, for Haruka still had a strange feeling she was having. Did it have something to do with her memories returning of the day she was attacked by Kira being Light? Maybe…

 **RYUK** : A friend! He is your friend? That's a good thing, isn't it, Light?

Not to him it wasn't.

 **LIGHT** : (That damn Ryuuzaki had no problem figuring out Kira and the second Kira had made contact each other. I've got to eliminate him right away. I need to save my Haruka, away from that man.)

Ryuk sees Light's point from the look in his eyes was a big no.

 **RYUK** : I see.

 **LIGHT** : (The way things are progressing; I can't afford to be seen with Misa.)

Speaking of her…

 **MISA** : Light!

She comes running at Light to hug and fall down on the ground together. Bad timing, Light, bad timing.

 **MISA** : Sorry, but I just couldn't wait for two weeks like you said. Actually I was just on my _way to your_ house and I spotted you.

 **LIGHT** : (Mmm. This is the first time in my life except for Haruka, that I've been provoked to hit a woman.)

They get back on their feet.

 **MISA** : I...I just wanted to see you so badly.

 **LIGHT** : Well, you might as well come over.

 **MISA** : Yay!

As the two walk together, Mogi spies on them as order by Ryuuzaki, for Haruka takes a peek around with the street cameras on her end to see Light was dating with Misa who she recognizes.

 **MOGI** : (Another girlfriend?)

(Light's house)

Sachiko and Sayu were happy to see Misa again.

 **SAYU** : Great to see you, Misa! I saw you in a whole bunch of magazines!

Sayu shows Misa the magazines she was in

 **SACHIKO** : Please, come on in.

 **MISA** : Hum, sorry to drop by like this.

 **LIGHT** : Could you make her some tea, Mom?

(Light's room)

The two were in the room alone, as Light has the door locked; they talk about their next plan in getting rid of Ryuuzaki. Light asks Rem something.

 **LIGHT** : Rem.

 **REM** : Huh?

 **LIGHT** : You are Misa's ally, aren't you?

 **REM** : Yes. I'd seen her many times from the Shinigami realm and then certain events made me develop feelings for her.

 **RYUK** : Feelings! But you're Shinigami! Ha, hah.

Wow, that was cold there, Ryuk.

 **REM** : You don't like what I said before about how I kill you if you even attempted to kill Misa.

 **LIGHT** : So, if Misa is happy, does that mean you'll be happy as well?

 **REM** : I suppose you could say that. I definitely don't want her to suffer.

I see where this was going…Light pulls Misa next to him to trick Rem in doing something for him, the both of them or so Misa thinks.

 **LIGHT** : As you know, Misa loves me.

 **MISA** : Oh, Light.

She's buying into this.

 **LIGHT** : Misa.

 **MISA** : Yes?

 **LIGHT** : If I was happy, would that make you happy, too?

 **MISA** : Yes.

Ryuk sees how Light was going to say next.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

 **LIGHT** : Then, could you ask Rem to kill L?

 **RYUK** : Huh?

 **LIGHT** : Rem said your happiness was important. But what do you think would happen if L caught one of us? It means our happiness would be ruined.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. It's true that the Shinigami are forbidden to give other person's name to anyone. But then again, there's no rule that prevents Rem from killing anyone.

And that's his plan, ladies and gentlemen.

 **LIGHT** : That's right. And if you agreed to kill L, it would only make me love Misa that much more. Plus I'd be grateful to you. Most importantly, the two of us will be happy together.

So Misa says it to Rem into doing it.

 **MISA** : Rem, I want Light to love me. And I know we could be happy together. It's all I have ever wanted.

Without an answer from Rem, Light thought he would get nothing out of her.

 **LIGHT** : That's a shame.

Then she says it.

 **REM** : Fine. As you wish, Light Yagami, but I do not like you. This will not kill me even if it ends up lengthening your life. I will kill L for you. It really makes no difference. He's just another human to me.

Misa was happy to hear and hugs her. More like she was doing it for her only and not for Light.

 **MISA** : Hooray! Oh, Rem! Thank you so much! I knew I can count on you.

This surprises Light even more, but it worked out for him very well.

 **LIGHT** : (L will die...That's all it took. And Haruka…She'll love me again once this is done. Just like that. With L gone, she'll love me…)

Is this guy for real!? How will Rem do it? How will Misa see Ryuuzaki's life spam with the eyes to seeing his real name? How will Haruka feel about this? And will Misa ever know about Light using her anytime soon? Once Haruka gets the word back from Mogi and sees on her camera she hacked into, she knew she had a feeling of Light dating with someone being Misa Amane. She didn't know why, but she had to tell Ryuuzaki something in the other room and fast.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka? Wait! Where are you going!?

Haruka runs into the other room to report something as she shows something of a photo she printed out for him to see it and to say it to him.

 **L:** Haruka? What's a matter? What's this?

Ryuuzaki sees the photo. Not a big shock to him, until Haruka says this part kind of changes his mind a little for his eyes to change.

 **Haruka:** Light Yagami's dating with a girl.

To be continued…


	15. Wager

Death Note#15 Wager

So much was going on, huh? With Ryuuzaki considers Light as his first friend to be working for him with the woman of his dreams Haruka who loves him, Misa loves Light more, and Rem will kill Ryuuzaki for Misa only to be happy with Light 'for he was using her'. Seems that the plan will happen for that wish to come true. Now comes to where and when to kill Ryuuzaki once Misa can see his real name with the Shinigami Eyes that she has.

 **REM** : So when should I kill him? If you take me to where he is, I can kill him immediately.

 **LIGHT** : The sooner, the better. Maybe tomorrow. I should think this through before we do anything.  
I need tonight to decide how I'm going to kill L. I'll give you my answer tomorrow.

Only by then, they'll make their move.

 **REM** : Very well.

 **LIGHT** : Also, no matter what, you can't kill him until I give the order. No matter what, understood?

 **REM** : All right. I promise you that, at least where L is concerned.

Next, Light needed Misa's cell phone number to tell him Ryuuzaki's real name once she finds out to write on the Death Note. She had a problem doing that for him.

 **LIGHT** : Misa, I need you to give me your cell phone number.

 **MISA** : About time! What _took you_ so long? Give me yours, too, OK?

 **LIGHT** : No, Misa. I'm afraid I can't do that.

Not that type of number giving out 'yet'.

 **MISA** : Why not!? I'm your girlfriend. I should have your number!

 **LIGHT** : I already told you I'm under surveillance by the police. Keep in mind it's not difficult for them to bug even cell phones these days.

 **MISA** : Oh…ok then what about this? I'll just give you one of my phones. I ended up with three of them. 'Cause I use them _for different_ things.

Nice plan there, Misa does have a lot of them for Light to using one.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah, good idea. If I use yours, I think we'll be safe.

 **MISA** : That's great! I can hear your voice every day and _text_ you, too.

 **LIGHT** : No. I'll keep this one turned off. I'll be the only one making the calls and only when it's absolutely necessary.

 **MISA** : What? No way. Then when are you gonna call me?

 **LIGHT** : Probably tomorrow, that would most likely be the day we execute L, but I call you either way.

It must be done around tomorrow. Though Misa wanted to talk to Light or text him anytime right now.

 **MISA** : What? Tomorrow? It doesn't sound like a very romantic call, but I suppose we can always talk about us afterwards.

 **LIGHT** : Well, I think you should probably go home now, Misa.

 **MISA** : Huh? But why? It's only 7 o'clock. The time for lovers is just beginning, you know. We can go for a romantic dinner, then maybe moonlight stroll in the park and after that the main event...

Light goes up to Misa for her to understands that they must do the plan for safety, with a little something he'll give to her in return.

 **LIGHT** : Misa... 

Wow! He just kisses her!

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha, wow!

Misa was speechless and happy there.

 **LIGHT** : Listen. You have to go home now.

 **MISA** : OK.

 **LIGHT** : Also when you're talking to Rem outside, be careful that no one's around to listen. Just whisper. That's what I always do with Ryuk.

 **MISA** : OK.

And so she does go home with Rem next to her.

 **Maya:** Bye, bye. Have a good night.

Sayu says goodbye to Misa too.

 **SAYU** : Bye, bye, Misa. Come again real soon!

Light going back to his room, he knows that the plan in finally killing Ryuuzaki will work with Rem and Misa's help. But that kiss there, ah man…

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha. That case came out of nowhere.

 **LIGHT** : Sure. It's very important that Misa stays infatuated with me.

 **RYUK** : Ah.

So he was using her. Sicko!

 **LIGHT** : More importantly I need to decide if L should die tomorrow. Since he hasn't gone public yet, if Ryuga dies, the other task force members will be suspicious of me. So I have to make sure I'm prepared. Something well made, not even Haruka won't find out if she did try.

 **RYUK** : I see. I thought perhaps you were hesitating, because he said he thinks of you as a friend.

Not to him of course.

 **LIGHT** : Ha, ha, a friend? I just gave him what he wanted. From the start, I've said, if it's my friendship he wants, I give it to him as a way to win his trust. Ryuga and Light Yagami appear to be friends, but L is Kira's enemy.

Light images of him as Kira and Ryuuzaki as L about to have a face off real soon.

 **LIGHT** : (That's right. Ryuga revealed that he is L. Therefore, he must die. If I have him die in an accident, chances are the less people will suspect I'm Kira. And even if they do, there'll be no proof. I can only speculate what'll happen after he dies. Tomorrow will be L's, or at least Ryuga and Ryuuzaki's last day alive. And Haruka to finally be all mine…)

(Task force)

Elsewhere at the task force for Ryuuzaki, Haruka, and Ferdie to be working hard on the Kira and Second Kira case still…Haruka discovers something of a hair piece to look up on her laptop to finding something big.

 **Ferdie:** Ah, Haruka. I think you got something big.

Haruka looks at her computer screen to show Ryuuzaki her results that she got for him.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki! Look!

He just stares at it to see on what Haruka have found. While saying random things, he tells Souichiro something and Haruka on 'in case' this happens to me kind of thing.

 **L** : Hair...snack crumbs...hair...Mr. Yagami, if I die within the next few days, your son is Kira. Hmm, another hair...

 **AIZAWA** : Huh?

Haruka nor Ferdie didn't like the sound of that part either.

 **Haruka:** What are you saying…?

 **Ferdie:** You think Light's Kira!? Then who's Second Kira!?

Souichiro, Aizawa, and Matsuda were very shocked when Ryuuzaki said that.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What did you just say, Ryuuzaki?

 **MATSUDA** : Exactly. What are you talking about anyway?

 **L** : If anything happens to me, I' _ve asked_ Watari to make himself available to you, so I'm counting on the team.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, you said he was almost cleared and now this? Honestly how much do you suspect my son?

 **L** : Hmm, The truth is, I don't even know what to think anymore. I've never been in a situation like this. If Kira and the second Kira are working together right now, things are not _working_ good for me. Given that, I may not be thinking as clearly as I normally do. So I could be wrong. Maybe I still consider him a suspect only because we don't have anyone else. But still...if I do happen to be killed soon, please assume that your son is Kira. And anything was to happen to me, protect Haruka at all coast. And keep her away from Light Yagami if it does happen.

He sounded serious there. Haruka couldn't let go of Ryuuzaki for nothing bad to happen to him at all.

 **Haruka:** No! Ryuuzaki, don't say those things!

Ryuuzaki keeps Haruka calm.

 **L:** Haruka…Everything will be fine. Don't worry about me. Please…

Looks like he knows that he'll face Kira anytime soon, thinking it might be Light to him.

 **L:** (I have no choice but to make a sneak attack. This is all I wager now.)

(University)

The next day at the university, for Haruka was finishing her work after Light helped her out to join him and Takada to going somewhere else together.

 **Haruka:** Thanks for helping me, Light, I couldn't solve just one math problem here.

 **Light:** It was nothing really.

 **Takada:** Just try not to slow yourself down again, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Excuse me?

 **Takada:** It's nothing.

Hey, it sounded like Takada said something very rude to Haruka for Light to overhear. As they just acted normal around each other.

 **LIGHT** : Anyways, Takada, you know. I wouldn't say that. I just know how to get by. That's all.

Light stops for Haruka was happy to see again.

 **TAKADA** : Hey, what's wrong?

It was Ryuuzaki just sitting around and reading a book to see Haruka to hugging her and then sees Light.

 **L:** How's it going, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** I'm well, now that you're here with me…

Ryuuzaki then says a big hi to Light.

 **L** : Hah. Hey, Light. How's it going?

Light knows what he has to do next.

 **LIGHT** : Kiyomi, could we continue this later? I need a moment alone with him.

 **TAKADA** : Ah, OK.

Takada goes back to class for Light and Haruka to have a word with Ryuuzaki together. For her to being with her boyfriend and Light to soon kill him somewhere today.

 **L** : I hope she's not upset.

 **LIGHT** : Never mind that. Is it OK to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?

 **L** : Yeah, I did. But then I realized that as long as you are not Kira, I should be safe. The fact is, you and Haruka are the only one on the outside who knows me as L. In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I've instructed your father and everyone in the headquarters to assume that you are Kira. Besides, someone has to protect Haruka from Kira trying to attack her again.

The two hold hands.

 **Haruka:** How kind of you.

 **Ferdie:** Aw, love is in the air. Huh, Light?

Light wasn't too happy for Haruka being with Ryuuzaki and him still suspecting him to being Kira.

 **LIGHT** : (Damn him!)

 **L** : Besides, you told me yourself that you missed having me around at school, so I figured why not come back for a little change of pace. As long as it doesn't kill me, college is a lot of fun.

 **Haruka:** We're glad you're back.

 **LIGHT** : I have to admit, without you around, intelligent conversation is hard to come by.

 **L** : Hmm, I see. Luckily, Kiyomi is there to fill the void?

 **LIGHT** : Well, something like that.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

Ryuk laughs on what Light will do now.

 **LIGHT** : (Now I don't know. Is it still OK to kill him today? No. As soon as I make the decision to kill him, suddenly he appears almost as if to _distract_ me from my goal. Or always hanging around Haruka instead of her doing it with me. I guess he's trying to guarantee his safety. And the way things are, I'm playing right into his hands.)

Ryuuzaki then gets up.

 **L** : Hey, aren't you gonna have some cake with me in the cafeteria? You want to, Haruka. You and Ferdie?

Haruka smiles.

 **Haruka:** I would love to.

 **LIGHT** : Sure. I have a break now, anyway.

 **L** : Hmm, that's perfect. I'm kind of _craving_ shortcake right now.

Ferdie was of course in.

 **Ferdie:** Yeah! Short cake!

 **LIGHT** : Well, let's hope they have it.

As the three walk together to the cafeteria, Misa then comes up to see Light again. And first for Ferdie, Ryuuzaki, and Haruka to see them are dating each other.

 **MISA** : Light! There you are! I had a photo shoot nearby so I _thought_ I'd come by to see you.

Make sense. Leaving Light not so happy to have her around right now.

 **LIGHT** : (Misa, you idiot!)

Haruka and Ferdie see their favorite idol in person.

 **Ferdie:** Ah! No way! It's Misa Amane! In the flesh! Look, Haruka, look!

Haruka was happy to see Misa, for she sees her life spam only to see that it was Light's closes friend.

 **Haruka:** Ah…Hello. I'm Haruka Todou. I love your work…

 **Misa:** Oh, you do. I love your novelist and a good friend of Light's I see…I mean; you are Light's best friends only, right?

Ferdie gets it now.

 **Ferdie:** Oh, come on! I thought Light moved on and is dating with Takada! Now Misa Amane!?

Misa moves in closer to Haruka to see for herself if she cares for Light as a friend and not a girlfriend.

 **Light:** Misa, Haruka and I are just childhood friends.

 **Misa:** Well, Haruka…?

With her staring at Haruka, she looked shy around Misa since she loved her work very much. For that, she sees that she was a quit type one in being smart and such and a soft spoken person.

 **Misa:** Oh. I see. You're one of those girls…Good. No way would you be Light's type if you were. Sorry about that, Haruka, you're alright in my book. Glad you love my work.

 **Haruka:** Yes, of course. Glad you love my books.

The two then hands shake each other, for now they were friends. Misa gives Haruka her autograph and her photo shooting of herself for Haruka to have.

 **Misa:** For you, best friend.

 **Haruka:** Thank you. Light, your girlfriend's so cool. Dating with a star is something else.

Light goes along with it.

 **Light:** Well, you know. Starting off slow for me. Going pretty well.

Misa then sees Ryuuzaki to go up to him in seeing his life spam for Light without saying anything.

 **MISA** : Oh, this must be a friend of yours. He looks so different. Unique.

 **LIGHT** : (Wait...I've won! Misa would be able to see Ryuga's real name!)

 **MISA** : Hi, there. I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you.

 **L** : I'm Hideki Ryuga. I'm Haruka's boyfriend.

Not a surprise to see them together. She then sees Ryuuzaki's fake name wasn't real to seeing his real name with her eyes now.

 **MISA** : Huh? Hideki Ryu...?

Light goes up to Misa to make sure they didn't act weird around Ryuuzaki just in time, meaning she saw the name.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. He has exact the same first and last name as the famous idol. Pretty bizarre, huh?

 **MISA** : (But it's different than the name I'm seeing.)

 **LIGHT** : (Ryuga. Deciding to come here today was a mistake.)

Ryuuzaki started to laugh, why was that?

 **L** : (chuckles)

 **LIGHT** : (Why the hell is he laughing? Could it mean he _noticed_ something? Makes no sense. If he somehow guessed that she is the second Kira, there's no way he'd be laughing right now.)

Then Ryuuzaki says this to Light.

 **L** : Light, you are a lucky guy.

 **LIGHT** : Huh?

 **L** : You're a very lucky guy. I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of eighteen.

 **MISA** : What? Really? That's so sweet of you!

Soon all the students all over the building go to see Misa for they were all fans everywhere.

 **STUDENT Girl 1** : Hey, oh my god! Isn't that girl Misa -Misa?

 **STUDENT Girl 2** : Yeah, right. It's her.

 **STUDENT 1** : Oh, she's so cute!

They all go up to her. She sure is famous alright.

 **MISA** : Wow, I should have guessed that I'd be _spotted_ with all of these kids around.

 **STUDENT 1** : I'm your biggest fan!

 **STUDENT 2** : Keep up the good work!

 **MISA** : Oh, thank you. Couldn't do without you.

 **Ferdie:** Talk about your paparazzi, huh Haruka? We're friends with Misa.

Light didn't' get how famous people live their lives at all like Misa was.

 **LIGHT** : (What is this?)

Misa then felt someone touching her.

 **MISA** : No way, somebody just touched my butt!

It was Ryuuzaki, only to defend Misa from any other perverts? Why did he…?

 **L** : This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable. I'll find whoever is responsible for this.

 **Haruka:** Oh, Ryuuzaki.

Misa just laughs about it.

 **MISA** : Ha, ha, oh Ryuga, you're so funny.

 **STUDENT Boy** : I wanna touch her, too.

 **Ferdie:** Up yours, pervert!

Aw, Ryuuzaki smiling a little there. It's cute. Haruka just hugs him for they love doing that.

 **LIGHT** : (I do want to ask Misa what L's real name is as soon as possible, but all these people _are in_ the way.)

Misa's manager then comes in to get Misa back to shooting in the next magazine issue right away.

 **YOSHI** : Misa, it's time, or are we planning to be late again?

 **MISA** : No, I-I'm sorry, Yoshi.

 **YOSHI** : Let's go.

 **MISA** : O-Okay.

Yoshi pulls Misa away in time. This was Light's chance.

 **LIGHT** : (Perfect. Now that Misa's away from the crowd, I just have to give her a call and ask for L's real name.)

Misa says good-bye to Light while being pulled away from his university.

 **MISA** : Bye, Light! I'll see you after I'm done work. I miss you already! Nice meeting you, Haruka! Let's hang out sometime, girlfriend!

 **Haruka:** Sure. Bye…

Seems that Misa likes Haruka now. The students leave for Ryuuzaki, Light, and Haruka to continue to head to the cafeteria to have some cake together.

 **L** : Now then, perhaps we should get going.

 **Haruka:** Yes please.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. Actually, could you two go on ahead? I need to go use the restroom.

 **L** : Oh, OK. Then We'll see you there.

The two go without Light real quick, for he makes a call to Misa to get Ryuuzaki's real name next. This wasn't good at all.

 **LIGHT** : (It's over. It's been fun, L...I'm grateful that I was the one to discover your name so I could kill you myself. With Haruka in my arms, she'll soon be forgetting you afterwards when you're dead.) 

Light dials the number, hits the green button for it to ring to Misa's other cell phone, and rings. Somehow the ringtone was nearby behind Light. For Ryuuzaki was holding on to Misa's cell phone. When he grab it away from her from behind! He answers it.

 **L** : Yes? Hello?

Now Light was confused on what was going on.

 **LIGHT** : What do you mean "Hello"?

 **L** : Oh, is that you, Light? I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all of the commotion earlier on.

 **Haruka:** I think its Misa's.

 **L:** You know, Haruka? You might be right.

This wasn't good to him, too bad.

 **LIGHT** : (He took it! Bastard!)

He had to get it back from him so he walks up to Ryuuzaki.

 **L** : Ah, hello?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. That's...that's Misa's cell phone you have. I can give it back to her.

 **L** : Oh, I see. We're sure that makes sense.

 **LIGHT** : (Ryuga. He probably thinks he is pretty clever right now, but Misa has another phone he doesn't know about. I'll just call that one instead.)

Then, Ryuuzaki's cell phone rings to answer it for some good news.

 **L** : Oh, understand. It's actually my cell phone.

Haruka gets an email on her laptop to tell Ryuuzaki something as well.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, it's been done.

 **L** : It has? Ahem. Yes. Yes, I see. So it's done, _then_. I understand.

Ryuuzaki tells Light the news.

 **L** : I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this, but regarding Misa Amane there's something you should know. We've taken her into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira.

Haruka was there for Light since she felt bad if Misa was the Second Kira or not, she hated this too.

 **Haruka:** We're so sorry. We wish it didn't happen like this.

 **Ferdie:** Hey! Let's not jump to conclusions yet until we know for certain!

This shocks Light for Ryuk to be laughing about the matter at hand. Wow, Ryuuzaki and Haruka figured it out that Misa might be Second Kira even though she was? They got her as a suspect to being questioned now back at head quarters.

 **LIGHT** : (How long has he known about Misa? I never thought he would find her this quickly.)

Here's how Ryuuzaki and Haruka figured it out…

 **L** : We _gathered_ physical evidence from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira. In particular we recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tape used to seal them. They matched what we found in Misa's room. There would be public _up roar_ if it gets out that she's been apprehended as the second Kira, so officially we charged her manager with drug possession, and she's a voluntary witness. But I doubt any of this would get out.

Light thinks he has lost to Ryuuzaki, hasn't he? I sure hope so.

 **LIGHT** : (I was careless. The videos! I should have destroyed all the evidence before the police had a chance to go through it. In the end Ryuga knew this best defense was to stay close to me rather than trying to hide. He confronted things head-on. This wager was my...)

 **L** : (was my...)

 **LIGHT** : (was my... No! Not yet! The real battle is just beginning, L.)

Thinking that he had lost to him, not by a long shot.

(Task force)

I guess after the arrest of Misa being hand cuffed and blind folded to go quietly without fighting the cops, it went well. For Haruka, Ferdie, and Ryuuzaki return to headquarters to question Misa no matter what happens next.

 **Haruka:** What now, Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : We're good to go. Watari, has she said anything yet?

Watari answers back to Ryuuzaki from the other room he was at where Misa was being held in.

 **WATARI** : No. She hasn't spoken a word.

 **L** : Get me a visual of her, will you?

 **WATARI** : Are you sure?

 **L** : Yes. And quickly.

The TV screen showed Misa all tied up and blind folded for Haruka and Ferdie to be horrified to see this. If this way to questioning someone, I don't know what.

 **MEN** : Oh!

 **Ferdie:** My God! That's going way over board, Ryuuzaki!

 **MISA** : Huh...

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki! What's the meaning of this?

Haruka had to agree with everyone else to liking an idol in being her friend even though she had evidences too.

 **Haruka:** This is too much for her! What if she isn't the Second Kira!?

 **L** : I've apprehended her on suspicion of being the second Kira. I'm afraid this is necessary.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Chances are Amane is guilty. There seems to be enough evidence to convict it, but all the same...

 **L** : Yes. There can be no mistake. Now we need a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills, whether she knows Kira, and if so, who he really is. Watari, take the necessary precautions but beyond that, _you're free_ to do whatever has to be done, OK? Just make her speak.

 **WATARI** : Very well.

Haruka couldn't look for Matsuda to be there for her.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka. It's alright; you don't have to look if you don't want to.

It was not just that, it was her past of her father being abusive for her mother being mess up for Haruka to suffer so much like Misa was right now being right or wrong. Now Ryuuzaki knows that Light was still a suspect thanks to his girlfriend showed a picture of him and Misa together from the photo the other night, made sense to him.

 **L** : Oh, Mr. Yagami.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Huh?

 **L** : Light has now become a prime suspect. And I'm probably gonna bring him in for interrogation as well. Please be prepared for that.

The same as Misa was being treated too. With Rem seeing the horror and Light thinking of something, hours went by... Soon Watari reports another thing happening next. Only for the past three days of this, that's crazy.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki. Amane is talking.

 **L** : Quickly get me her visual and the audio.

Ryuuzaki runs up to the couch to set up the microphone and video camera to see and hear Misa talk. For Aizawa, Matsuda, Souichiro, Ferdie, and Haruka to join in as well.

 **AIZAWA** : Finally after three days of this, huh?

Ferdie sees if Haruka was feeling a bit better for he knows what she was going through on her end.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka…? Hey, Haruka? You going to be okay?

It was hard to say, soon Misa begins talking.

 **MISA** : I can't take it anymore. Kill me.

 **MEN** : Huh?

 **MISA** : Kill me. Please just kill me.

 **AIZAWA** : I don't know. Maybe this was all too much for a young to take.

 **MATSUDA** : He's right. We've pushed too far.

The two see why Haruka didn't want to see, Ryuuzaki talks through the microphone in hiding his voice to speak to Misa.

 **L** : Misa Amane, can you hear me?

 **MISA** : I hear you. Please just kill me now.

She was suffering to die and to be crying a lot.

 **L** : Does this mean you would admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?

 **MISA** : No. I don't know anything about the second Kira. I really can't take this anymore. I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to, you could kill me right now, couldn't you?

I think she meant for Rem to kill Misa for her, that's who she was really talking to.

 **REM** : Misa, do you mean...?

 **MISA** : Yes. Kill me.

 **REM** : Do you really mean that, Misa?

 **MISA** : Yes, I do. Oh, I can't take it anymore. Kill me.

 **REM** : If I do this, then Light Yagami dies, too. This is his entire fault.

Misa told Rem not to kill her true love Light no matter what, she rather die before she did. And yes, it is Light's fault.

 **MISA** : You can't. No, you can't. Please just kill me.

 **REM** : Why, Misa? Why do you want to die for him?

Because she loves Light.

 **MISA** : Fine. If you won't kill me.

Ryuuzaki had to stop Misa from biting her tongue.

 **L** : Stop her. Watari, don't let her bite her tongue.

Watari covers her mouth in time.

 **MISA** : Mmm…!

 **MEN** : Hmmm.

Haruka started to freak out from this.

 **Haruka:** AHHH! No! Stop this! Just stop! She's suffering!

Ryuuzaki even Matsuda too sees Haruka in pain and confused about Misa not telling the truth.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka!

 **L** : Is it possible that this behavior could be attributed to Kira controlling her actions before death?

(Light's room)

Back at Light's home in his room, he and Ryuk see Rem coming through the walls to say something to him about Misa's condition.

 **RYUK** : Oh, what's the matter, Rem?

 **REM** : Light Yagami. Misa has refused my offer to help her escape. No doubt because she knows it would because you trouble, since the police would then have proof of her powers. When her suffering became more than she could bear, she started begging me to kill her. All of this because she wants you to love her. I could not possibly let it go on like that. I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was only one way to save her from her suffering.

I guess that she gave up the Death Note to forget the memories of it as Rem did to have the memories of Light and without suffering.

 **LIGHT** : Forfeiting the ownership of the death note.

 **REM** : Yes. If Misa forfeits ownership of the death node, all her memories related to it would disappear, all the murder she committed with it, the fact that you are Kira; all those memories would be gone. Your secret would be safe. Also Misa would no longer be able to see Ryuk or me, either.

So that's what happens. A flashback on what Rem helped out Misa give up the Death note in the room to changing her mind in time from killing herself or losing the memories of Light.

 **REM** : Misa, when this is done, you'll forget everything about Shinigami and the death note.

 **MISA** : Mmm…

Misa was afraid of losing memories of her love Light if she did, not for that part she won't lose.

 **REM** : It's OK. The human being who you love is Light Yagami. I promise those feelings will remain. So, Misa, forfeit ownership of the death note and leave everything to Light Yagami.

 **MISA** : Hmm.

She allows it. Misa cries after doing that to being a bit happy about it for it was done, as Rem touches her hair to leave in saying good-bye to her. She then leaves the room, I think Ryuuzaki saw something moving on its own from the screen, but couldn't see or hear Rem coming in or out.

(Light's room)

End of flashback…

 **REM** : And so, Misa is no longer the owner of the death note.

 **LIGHT** : You did the right thing, Rem. I was beginning to think that was the only way out of the situation. If her memories of the death note are gone, then chances are they have to release her eventually.

 **REM** : Light Yagami, I proposed this to Misa, knowing it was exactly what you wanted and that it would serve your purposes. But I did so on one condition. And that is, if you don't save Misa, I will kill you.

 **RYUK** : Ha, ha, ha.

Nice way for Rem in making Light save Misa now. For he had another idea somehow within seconds on how he can save her. Already?

 **LIGHT** : I understand, and I have a pretty good idea what L will do next. I have a plan. This is good bye, Ryuk.

 **RYUK** : Huh?

Wait… good-bye? What does that suppose to mean there? Whatever Light has in mind for Rem and Ryuk to go along with it, it will be something else. For Misa was still stuck, and the others watching over her but Haruka, she started to cry on the couch for Watari to have Matsuda 'who was more worried about her', Aizawa, and Souichiro to leave the room for Ryuuzaki to calming his girlfriend down again.

 **Matsuda:** Oh, Haruka…

Once they left, it was up to him to cheer Haruka up for Ferdie allowed him to.

 **Ferdie:** Go to her.

 **L:** Thank you.

As Ferdie watches the screen on his end, Ryuuzaki pats Haruka on the back that couldn't stop crying. He hated seeing her like this.

 **L:** Haruka, you don't like what we're doing? If so, I'm sorry. But it's the only way we can see if Misa Amane's the Second Kira or not.

 **Haruka:** Then why…?

Ryuuzaki pulls Haruka close to him to being held.

 **L:** Come here.

 **Haruka:** Huh?

 **L:** Listen, Haruka. We have to see things for ourselves from Misa and Light just be safe. It's hard, I know. I know what you're saying in Misa's situation hurts very much. Trigger your awful past; you're trying to be strong. It's disturbing and sad. But its okay, it will be okay.

Haruka hugs Ryuuzaki back.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki…I'm trying, I am…

 **L:** And you are. Just stay with me in this. Please?

She had to try her best in being stronger; Haruka will keep on going with Ferdie and Ryuuzaki by hers side.

 **Haruka:** Alright…Just promise me?

 **L:** Promise you what?

She had to say it to him.

 **Haruka:** Don't say that you'll die by Kira's hands, I won't lose you! And make sure that Light and Misa or either or…Isn't Kira for sure if it proves nothing! Promise me.

Ryuuzaki could try, just to see Haruka happy again.

 **L:** Give it a 55% chance for it. I'll try to, for you.

Ferdie gives Haruka a tissue to blow her nose on it.

 **Haruka:** Thank you, Ferdie. And thank you, Ryuuzaki.

 **L:** I won't die on you. But if anything were to happen to be, live on, Haruka, and be strong. I know you can.

Haruka will try not to think about it, but will do it all for him.

 **Haruka:** I'll try…

 **L:** That's a good girl.

Ryuuzaki gets a face cloth to clean Haruka's face up from crying so much. He was being gentle with her.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki…?

 **L:** Don't worry. Just leave this to me.

He cleans Haruka's face off gently; she places her hand on his to be holding hers. Soon they kiss each other to enjoy their moment together. Aw, they're finally making out. Yeah! And with that, Haruka will be alright to being strong for Ryuuzaki. The rest will be something else to soon to come up real soon.

To be continued…


	16. Decision

Death Note#16 Decision

In the middle of the forest being all misty outside, Light had something in mind in order to save Misa's life in any way. By giving up the Death Note too? That means his memories will be gone as well also for both Rem and Ryuk to go back to the Shinigami World with their Death Notes once it was done. But…What else was there to the plan?

 **LIGHT** : I hereby relinquish ownership of this death note.

Wait, wait. Light had Misa's Death Note to give it up already to Rem? He just hands it to her, I don't get it.

 **REM** : Take care of her. Y _ou gave_ your word.

That's it…? Okay. Well, Rem takes off and why was Ryuk still with Light?

(Task force)

Back at the task force, for Ryuuzaki and Haruka did nothing much but to be held and kiss each other. And for that, she loves that in a normal relationship and so did he. Also they, Ferdie, Souichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Watari were still watching on Misa who gave up her Death Note with no memories of it. Meaning she was back to normal. But confused why she was being held captive.

 **L:** Listen, Haruka. It was fun spending time together and all and happy to seeing you better again, but…

Haruka could see that Ryuuzaki had trouble saying something to her.

 **Haruka:** Yes?

 **L:** You don't mind if our relationship we have, we take things slow. I still want to be with you and everything it just…

 **Haruka:** Our job comes first? It's alright. Just as long as I'm with you.

She knew, but it didn't matter to Haruka as long as she could become stronger and spend more time with Ryuuzaki either way.

 **L:** Thank you for understanding. Though I might not be the man you're finding the true love to be, but I can still try.

 **Haruka:** Yes, yes we can.

The two hold hands with each other, for Matsuda to sigh for he wishes to be with Haruka instead.

 **Ferdie:** Nothing greater than love and solving murder mysterious on who's who. Haruka, stick to that relationship. I think it suits you well.

Ryuuzaki pats Ferdie.

 **L:** Spoken like a true fox you are.

Soon Misa begins to talk again quite differently for the others to hear her. As Haruka tells them to listen in, and for her and Ryuuzaki are doing just well in their relationship.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, Misa's talking again.

 **MISA** : Mr. Stalker, hello, mister, where are you right now? Do, do you think we could stop this game?

Now she thinks she was being held hostage from a stalker?

 **AIZAWA** : Stalker? _Where_ did she get that? _What's with_ the new attitude all of a sudden?

 **Haruka:** From wanting to die to being stalk upon…?

(Forest)

So with Rem leaving, Light had no choice but to save Misa as promise after giving up his Death Note of hers that he had in a second.

 **LIGHT** : (Just as I thought. As long as I still have Ryuk's notebook, even though I gave up Rem's, all awareness I have of Rem's still remains. Rem, the only reason I have to go through all this trouble is because you brought another death note to the human world.)

Ryuk wanted to be sure if this is what Light really wanted to do.

 **RYUK** : Is this really what you want, Light?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah.

 **RYUK** : OK. I never thought that the death note I gave you would end up buried and abandoned.

He buried Light's Death Note for some reason.

 **LIGHT** : Listen, Ryuk. For the time being I'm just hiding it, but it stays mine, until the next time you hear me say the following words; get rid of it. When I say that, regardless of the context, assume that I want to relinquish ownership of this death note.

 **RYUK** : Got it.

What was he planning here…?

(Task force)

Seems that Misa wasn't talking on anything else but saying Mr. Stalker. Haruka sees no condition problems at all.

 **MISA** : Mr. Stalker, this is illegal. You have to stop. OK, come on, please.

Looks like the guys weren't getting anywhere else with this now.

 **AIZAWA** : She's been acting like this ever since she regained consciousness.

 **MATSUDA** : Seriously. Does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?

Haruka saw from her laptop that Misa wasn't shaking, sweating, throat drying up, or anything else for Misa to be lying about anything.

 **Ferdie:** No signs of lying on our end.

 **MISA** : OK. How about this? You can at least take off my blindfold, don't you think? It'd be nice to see what you look like.

 **L** : Matsuda. Call Mogi for me.

 **MATSUDA** : Huh? Just a second.

Matsuda calls up Mogi on his cell phone and hands it to him.

 **Matsuda:** Here.

 **L** : Mr. Mogi. When you apprehended Misa Amane, you made it clear that she was a suspect. Am I correct?

He explains to Ryuuzaki back at base on everything that happened when the cops arrested Misa.

 **MOGI** : Yes. Like you told me, first I blindfolded her and covered her mouth. I...told that we knew she was the second Kira. I made sure that she heard me. She didn't struggle when I put a blindfold and handcuffs on her. It was like she accepted it.

From him and the other cops coming to Misa, with their helmets on, gets hand cuffed and blind folded without her fighting back. That was it as Mogi said it was.

 **MISA** : What if I give you my autograph, or shake your hand. I know! I can give you a kiss on the cheek, if you want. Oh, come on, I won't run away, I promise.

 **L** : We'd already made so much progress with her, I actually thought she's crack. Why is she suddenly talking about a stalker?

Ryuuzaki talks to Misa through the microphone thing again.

 **L** : Misa Amane.

 **MISA** : Huh? What's that, Mr. Stalker? Are you planning to release me?

 **L** : Before you passed out, you barely spoke and even asked me to kill you. And now you're claiming ignorance?

Again, Misa has no memory of it at all.

 **MISA** : Hmm? I don't understand. I mean you are the one who knocked me out and brought me here, remember? Wait. I get it. This is some kind of "Misa Amane interrogation fantasy", right?

Haruka and Ferdie didn't get what was happening.

 **Haruka:** Has the trauma make her forget?

 **Ferdie:** Trauma?

 **Haruka:** Well, when someone who's sick tried to get scared, sad, and kills themselves to failing, they go into a break down. At times they can lose their memories…Memories, like I did.

Did happen to Haruka too. And soon tries to be strong in living again little by little everyday for Ferdie to see her point on what's going on to Misa right now.

 **L** : Do you know why I'm detaining you here? You must have some idea.

 **MISA** : What do you mean? Because I'm a celebrity, obviously? But you're definitely the first stalker who's ever gone this far, and you are starting to scare me.

Matsuda then says something to Misa through the microphone.

 **MATSUDA** : Hey, Amane, no one's buying this. So cut it out!

He looks at Haruka to tell her that he was only talking to Misa.

 **Matsuda:** Didn't mean to scare you, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** No, its fine.

Seems it didn't bother her one bit. Matsuda smiles at her again.

 **L:** Do you mind, Matsuda?

Oh, boy. Did Ryuuzaki have a bit of jealously of Matsuda hitting on Haruka? He moves away slowly from the microphone.

 **Matsuda:** My bad.

Misa then begs to go free.

 **MISA** : Oh, this is scary. What's going on? I can't stand it anymore. Please let me go. You have to let me go. Ah, I need to go to the bathroom. I have to go to the bathroom again, OK?

 **L** : It's only been 4 minutes since you last went to the bathroom. _I'm afraid_ you have to hold it.

 **MISA** : Oh, you have to! It's the only time when you untied me and you let me move. Plus you'll be able to watch. Is that what you want, isn't it? You pervert!

 **L** : (I'm a... pervert?)

Haruka hugs Ryuuzaki, because to her favorite detective boyfriend wasn't.

 **Ferdie:** Wuss!

 **Haruka:** She doesn't know she's talking to Ryuuzaki, Ferdie, and its fine.

 **Ferdie:** I know, but still…Pushy much?

 **L** : Amane, let's get back to the conversation we were having before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is? And if so, why did you approach him?

Good, she remembers Light being hers.

 **MISA** : Huh? What do you mean? How could I not know my own boyfriend?

 **L** : (Now she was so _tight-lipped_ about it earlier, now she's openly admitting he's a boyfriend?)

Haruka checks again.

 **Haruka:** She's telling the truth.

Shocks everyone to hear that, now they know Light was dating with Misa.

 **Matsuda** : Where is this coming from?

 **Haruka:** Its true though, got a picture of them walking together when I hacked into the street cameras and with Mogi watching them.

She shows them the picture, it was true.

(L's cell phone rings)

Ryuuzaki's cell phone rings to answering it for Light was about to join them.

 **L** : Good time. It's Light.

Surprises Haruka to hear that Light was making his way up.

 **Haruka:** (Light? Did he come here to see his girlfriend?)

 **L** : Please turn the video and audio off.

Watari does it on his end in time and so does Ryuuzaki too.

 **L** : Yes. Yes, I understand. We'll be expecting you in the room K2801.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Are you saying my son's coming here?

Light enters inside the room looking a bit scared of something.

 **Haruka:** Light? Are you okay? We're taking care of Misa. So don't worry about that.

He looks at Haruka to say something to her real quick.

 **Light:** Haruka, I just wanted to tell you this in case I forget…I'm sorry.

Now she and Ferdie were confused on what was wrong with Light.

 **Haruka:** Sorry for what?

 **Ferdie:** Yeah, what gives?

Then he tells Ryuuzaki this…

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki. Like I said over the phone, I "COULD" be Kira.

 **Ferdie:** What!?

Souichiro was too shocked about this to talk some sense into his son 'knowing it wasn't true'. Still, why was he saying that?

 **SOUICHIRO** : No, Light! What are you talking about? Why would you even say something like that? Why?

Even Ryuuzaki was confused about it.

 **L** : (There's no _real_ proof that Light Yagami is Kira, so why come here to announce that you could be Kira? It's an act. There's no "could be" about it. You are Kira. What do you have to accomplish by this?)

 **LIGHT** : Look, Dad. If Ryuuzaki is L, then it's safe to say that he's the world best detective, and right now he seems pretty sure that I'm Kira, we know L's never been wrong before.

 **SOUICHRO** : What? What are you saying, Light? Stop this!

Light goes on and no thinking that Kira was controlling him without him knowing about it at all but had a feeling.

 **LIGHT** : What about that FBT agent, Raye Penber? It was me he was investigating immediately before he died. Haruka escaping from being chased by Kira, I was lucky to be there to saving her with a short term memory lost. What if I did something to her then? I would hate myself for almost killing my best friend without knowing about it. And I was in Aoyama on May 22nd. Also I'm the first person in the Kanto region that Misa, the alleged second Kira, approached. It's all been me. If I were in L's place, even I would have come to the same conclusion. You see, subconsciously I might be Kira. If that were the case, I could be him and not even know it.

 **SOUICHIRO** : No, Light.

Haruka soon had more headache flashbacks, for Light did save her after missing Naomi who she fail to saved.

 **Haruka:** What…? Well…Even if it was true, it was Kira's doing in making you do the bad things, Light, not you! I should've seen this before! If only I knew better without losing my memories on of that day!

She was worried of her friend as Ryuuzaki sees Light's plans.

 **L** : (I see. So you are not conscious of it all?)

Light tries cheering Haruka up.

 **LIGHT** : Haruka, it's not your fault. You had the right to being with Ryuuzaki than with me. I might've…! No! I could've killed you! I wouldn't forgive myself for it. I...I'm not sure of anything anymore. I never kill someone, but unconsciously who knows _what_ I'm capable of? Another I could be killing people as I sleep.

Ryuuzaki kind of goes along with it.

 **L** : I'm afraid that's not possible.

 **LIGHT** : Huh? Not possible? What do you mean?

 **L** : Well, I've never mentioned this to you, but one point I had hidden surveillance cameras installed in your room for 5 days.

Light acts like he never knew about it.

 **LIGHT** : Cameras!?

 **Haruka:** He did, Light. He didn't tell you about it until now.

 **L** : Yes. Every single night you slept normally. Criminals whose names were broadcast were still dying even though you would've had no way of knowing about them. But this didn't prove your innocence to me.  
All it proved was that if you were Kira, no amount of camera surveillance would reveal that fact.

 **LIGHT** : "Wouldn't reveal the fact", huh? Huh, I don't know it. It could be true. I have to admit I've found myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira, then how can I be sure that I'm not actually him?

With Haruka worried for her best friend's safety now, Matsuda agrees on one thing. Still, killing is still wrong whether the wicked had to be punishment to death or suffer for the rest of their lives.

 **MATSUDA** : Hold on, Light. I feel exactly the same way. Haruka knows it too; maybe she's starting to remember half of it. I mean, I _found_ myself thinking before that some people would be better off dead.  
But still that doesn't mean we're gonna go out and kill people? Isn't that right? Besides, criminals were still being killed even while you had no knowledge of them. I mean the surveillance cameras proved it, didn't they?

 **Ferdie:** Kira can control anyone to kill another? Then…Why didn't you say anything about it at all!? Try knowing the feeling next time to remember a little! Idiot!

Aizawa says this to being against that fact.

 **AIZAWA** : Well, no. Because we were short of investigators then, we only watched him while he was at home. Truth is, we weren't able to watch him every hour of the day. It's possible he could've found some way to kill those criminals while he wasn't at home.

Yeah, only Haruka, Souichiro, and Ryuuzaki watch on Light.

 **L** : (This was premeditated. It's no accident you chose to do this now. Well, what if we incarcerate you for a while; imprison you like we did Amane? If criminals whose names are made public keep dying, then it would lead us to think that you are innocent, right? Is that how you imagined it?)

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm…

 **L** : Honestly I don't like the way that this is going at all, but what choice do I have? _Let's do_ it. I need you to fully restrain Light Yagami and place him in solitary confinement.

Souichiro hates the idea.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What!? You can't!

 **MATSUDA** : You wanna _us to_ confine him seriously?

Haruka tries to talk some way out of this.

 **Haruka:** Wait, Ryuuzaki, you promise. Don't hurt Light. He's my friend…

He knows what he's doing here this time.

 **L** : I know, Haruka, I did. Just trust me. I'll save Light for you. Let just hope he isn't Kira as he thinks he is. If we're gonna do this, then that has to happen immediately. From this point on, you can't be allowed to go anywhere where I can't see you.

 **SOUICHIRO** : This is crazy! There's no way my son could be Kira! My son's not capable of.

Light knows what must be done for his father to understand.

 **LIGHT** : It's OK, Dad.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Stop this, Light.

 **Haruka:** No, Light…

 **LIGHT** : Listen. Something has to be done about this. As long as I'm having these doubts, I can't work with you to catch Kira. But Ryuuzaki, promise me this; until you can say with absolute certainty that I'm not Kira, you cannot set me free, no matter what I might say or what condition I might be in. I don't want to hurt Haruka again if I tried to and…Almost had her killed. Do it for her.

Looks like he will for Haruka to see her friend will pull through this mess.

 **L** : You have my word. It'll be safe without Haruka to be around you for a while either. Mr. Yagami, can you come up with some _sort of_ excuse for Light's absence, something to tell your family? And please do it now.

He had to for Light and Haruka will be out from work and the university for a while.

 **SOUICHIO** : But this is all so sudden. What should I say? And then I see no reason why he should be in prison.

Light was sure of it.

 **LIGHT** : _Let it go_ , Dad. If I don't do this, I won't be able to live with myself.

 **SOUICHIRO** : But son, do you really mean that?

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. I believe that by giving up my very freedom, I'll defeat this fear that Kira lurks within me. Haruka, Ryuuzaki will care for you so love him. I wish I could, you're a great friend to me. Take care. Don't let this bother you, I will be alright.

 **Ferdie:** I still would've bet on anything if he was Kira…

Haruka tries not to cry this time and hugs Light a friendly way until he was blind folded and handcuffed away.

 **Haruka:** I will, Light, be careful.

 **Light:** I'll be fine.

 **L** : Aizawa, please take him away.

 **AIZAWA** : Right.

And so Light was under house arrested to watch over him until they can see if he wasn't Kira to be watched over. And so the days began for Light to being locked up as Ryuk was sitting around, Misa was still strapped up, and the others watch on the both of them carefully. Light seemed calm about it all to either do something as planned or really give up the Death Note.

 **LIGHT** : (Next, I just have to get rid of the notebook.)

 **RYUK** : So, I guess apples are out of the question.

So far, nothing bad was happening. As Ryuuzaki was watching the two carefully along with Ferdie, Haruka, Aizawa, and Matsuda, it looked normal so far.

 **L:** Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Yes?

 **L:** No matter how hard both Light and Misa beg to wanting to get out or prove their innocents, you must leave them be. Until I decided when they are, I want you to be strong if any chances they are Kira or Second Kira.

It'll be hard, but Haruka will try her hardest.

 **Haruka:** I will do my best. For you, for them, and for solving this case for good. (Light. Misa, Please don't turn about to be any of the two Kiras. Just for this sicko to control you only…)

Souichiro then had to do something about this mess and not see his son in jail.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, I'd like to request that you take me off this investigation.

He wants to quit?

 **MEN** : But why!?

 **MATSUDA** : Chief, no!

 **Ferdie:** I think you're too good to leave this post.

Souichiro had his reasons why he wants to.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I thought about it and the fact is that we're holding my son Light as a prime suspect. Given that, it's not appropriate for me to be here. When we spoke earlier, my feeling's got in the way. It's impossible for me to be objective in this situation.

 **L** : I agree with you. We can't let personal feelings get in the way.

 **SOUICHIRO** : And in truth, if...if the task force concludes that my son is Kira, I don't know what I would be capable of.

I take it that he'll go insane?

 **L** : Yes, I agree with you there. To be honest, I wonder what you might do. I believe you kill your son and then yourself. I'd also agree that it's best we don't have you working here for now.

 **Haruka:** What will you do then? Go on vacation, Mr. Yagami?

Nope, something different that he wanted to do just in case.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki, I will ask that you can confine me as well. At the moment I'm calm, but to be honest I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

So Ryuuzaki knew about this as well and all set up for Souichiro.

 **L** : I thought you might say that. So I spoke with Watari. He's made arrangements.

 **MEN** : Huh?

 **Ferdie:** That was fast!

 **L** : Hmm, but your confinement would be different. You'll keep your cell phone turned on, and maintain regular contact with family and friends. You won't tell Light about this. If he does call you at some point, he must be made to believe that you are still at headquarters. While you are in confinement, we'll be giving you continuous updates on the investigation so you will know what's happening. So, how does that sound to you?

And he was alright with that.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm grateful. Thank you.

And so he does to be locked up as well. As few days go by even more, Misa speaks up again.

 **MISA** : Hey, Mister, I really wanna take a bath. I'm pretty sure you already know where I live, don't you? Could you bring me some clean clothes?

 **AIZAWA** : I don't think _this_ could get any more bizarre.

 **MATSUDA** : I feel so sorry for the chief right now.

Haruka was trying to stay calm even for Ferdie just watching Misa, Souichiro, and Light to be suffering in the rooms.

 **Haruka:** Better to be safe than sorry.

Light then speaks up.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki, talk to me. What's happening? Have any new criminals been identified; anyone that Kira would be likely to target. If so, has he killed any of them?

A few so far…Nothing new in a few days yet.

 **L** : In fact quite a few criminals' _names have been_ broadcast recently. But since you've been detained, we haven't had one report of a criminal _being_ killed by Kira.

 **LIGHT** : Wait, no one's been killed? Really?

 **L** : Yes.

 **LIGHT** : I see. So it's only a matter of time before I'm convicted as Kira.

Ryuk wanted some apples right now.

 **RYUK** : What I wouldn't give for an apple.

 **Haruka:** (Hang in there, Light. You, Misa, and Mr. Yagami too.)

Ryuuzaki was confused on what's been happening lately.

 **L** : (What's going on here? I thought the murders would continue even after Light was confined.  
Instead it stopped completely. Light asked to be confined in the first place. As this continues, it'll only strengthen _the argument_ that he is Kira. The only question left would be whether or not he was conscious of being Kira. Does he really think that's gonna work? That'll be _let off_ the hook if he can just prove he wasn't conscious of being Kira? It's not like Light Yagami. No, it's not like Kira.)

Ryuk loses it again for not having his apples since it's been five days have passed by so far.

 **RYUK** : I can't take this anymore. If I don't get an apple soon, I don't know...

 **LIGHT** : (In the end, I just have to get through this, no matter what.)

 **MISA** : You know what, Mr. Stalker? Your video won't sell if _it's_ just me sitting here the whole time.

Ryuuzaki had to see how Souichiro was holding up.

 **L** : Mr. Yagami looks pretty bad. I think he's taking this harder than Light or Misa.

 **MATSUDA** : What do you expect? It's been 5 days since Light was put in prison. And look, not a single criminal whose name has been broadcast was killed. In these situations, I think that parents must suffer a lot more than the accused.

 **AIZAWA** : No kidding, especially now that we're seeing proof that Light is Kira.

 **Haruka:** So much is going on…

Ryuuzaki checks Souichiro to stay calm.

 **L** : Mr. Yagami.

He wanted to know what was happening.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What is it? Is it good news? Is it bad news?

 **L** : No. I wanted to tell you not to worry so much. It doesn't matter how much time you _devote_ worrying about this, the outcome will be the same. This can _go on_ for quite some time. Perhaps you should rest in a more comfortable place.

Not for him he won't.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Impossible! What makes you think I _care_ where I am? It won't change anything. With the state I'm in now, this is the best place for me. And no matter what the result, when I leave here, it's going to be with my son.

 **L** : I understand.

One week went by now, something was about to happen to someone here…

 **L** : Light, you've only been here for one week, but I'm sure it can't be easy. Are you feeling all right?

 **LIGHT** : (Now that I've come this far, I think it's about time.)

Light then says something big.

 **LIGHT** : Yeah. I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride, I suppose I'll have to get rid of it!

 **RYUK** : Huh? Agggrh!

Ryuk hears the words to get going now and leaving Light to losing his memories and owner ship of the Death Note for good.

 **Ryuk:** Got it! Later!

That's it? So Light's done? Well, it turns Light to his normal self again, though confused and scared right now.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, Light's face changed. Look.

 **L** : Hmm?

They see and hear on Light's end that he did.

 **LIGHT** : (Why am I doing this? I don't belong here?) Ryuuzaki, I realize that I was the one pushing for confinement and I asked you to put me in here. But I just realized something important; this whole thing is completely pointless.

 **MEN** : Huh?

 **Ferdie:** Now this guy breaks down. Boys do that more than girls do.

 **LIGHT** : Because I'm not Kira. You have to get me out of here!

Haruka stays calm and knows what Ryuuzaki will say to Light next, not just yet.

 **L** : I can't do that. I promised you that no matter what you said, I wouldn't let you out until I was convinced that you were not Kira.

Light was being serious this time.

 **LIGHT** : Please, L, I wasn't thinking clearly. Do you really think a serial killer like Kira could commit those crimes without being aware of them? If I have no memory of his crimes, I'm not him!

 **L** : I've never been able to accept this idea that Kira has been acting without self-awareness all this time.  
But that doesn't change the fact that all the evidence points to you being Kira. Since we imprisoned you, Kira hasn't committed a single murder.

I guess Ryuuzaki wanted this to stopping Light who might be Kira to him.

 **LIGHT** : Listen. Just hear me out. I swear _to you I'm not wrong_. You have to believe me. I'm not Kira! I must've been framed. That's the only explanation for this! Haruka, you believe in me, right? Tell him! Tell that boyfriend of yours that I'm not Kira! I'll saved you!

 **Haruka: (** Light…)

Now Ryuuzaki didn't get what was happening right now.

 **L** : (What's wrong with you, Light Yagami?)

He still needed to watch on Light and Misa at all times until he would know for sure.

 **L:** What you're saying is completely absurd, but for some reason it feels believable to me.

 **LIGHT** : You have to let me out! We're wasting time!

 **L** : We can't let you out yet.

 **LIGHT** : Damn! Why is this happening?

The others don't get it either.

 **AIZAWA** : What the hell is going on? This isn't like Light at all. He's contradicting himself. It doesn't make any sense to me.

 **MATSUDA** : Well we can't release him now that the murders have stopped. It doesn't matter what he says. I mean, even I know that much.

 **AIZAWA** : Anyway, I don't care what anyone says. As far as I'm concerned we have all the proof we need. Light Yagami is Kira, and that's the end of it.

Oh, now they say it after Light gives up on the Death Note and being Kira? For 15 days go by really fast for the others, as Matsuda runs back into the room to say something of a very big news to everyone else.

 **MATSUDA** : What's going on!? I just heard two week's worth of criminals was just murdered all at once. It happened yesterday.

 **AIZAWA** : Yeah. Kira is back.

All over TV and in the newspaper.

 **Haruka:** And after a week, he makes a move again. All this…And Light and Misa are in here.

 **Ferdie:** So…Are they off in being suspects yet or what?

 **MATSUDA** : So did you guys already tell the chief?

 **AIZAWA** : No, not yet.

So Matsuda does for Souichiro to overhear.

 **MATSUDA** : This one, chief! Kira's started killing again!

He was too happy to hear about it.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What?

 **MATSUDA** : It looks like Kira was only resting. But now he started punishing criminals again.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Is that true, Matsuda? Then, that means my son...I shouldn't be happy that the people have been killed, but at least Light's name will finally be cleared. Wait. Knowing Ryuuzaki, this won't enough to clear him.

Seems that Light's off the hook, a little so far.

 **L** : Well, he's in the gray.

 **MATSUDA** : Did you hear what he just said, chief?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yeah. It's a hell of a lot better than being completely guilty. Thank God.

 **MATSUDA** : I'm sure his grays go. He's a shade closer to being cleared. Let's tell Light.

Before Matsuda could, Ryuuzaki hits his hand away from the microphone.

 **L** : Matsuda!

Matsuda freaks out for Haruka to tell him not to touch it.

 **Haruka:** Please don't, Matsuda.He didn't mean to, Ryuuzaki.

 **L:** I know, so much is going on. Should've snapped. I mean, please don't, Mr. Matsuda.

 **MATSUDA** : Matsuda...?

Ferdie laughs.

 **Ferdie:** Cop got owned by a detective.

 **Haruka:** What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?

Why didn't he want Light to hear the good news?

 **L** : We shouldn't tell him about this.

 **MATSUDA** : Bu... But why not?

Ryuuzaki talks to Light again.

 **L** : Hello, Light.

 **LIGHT** : What is it, Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : You've been in here just over two weeks, and not a single new criminal has been punished. Now, why make this harder than it has to be? Are you ready to confess?

Now he wanted to test Light next.

 **LIGHT** : Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you you're wrong. I understand why you feel that way, but even if the evidence does point to me, I swear to you this is a setup. I am not Kira! Zoom in on me if you want. Go ahead. Look on my eyes. You tell me, do _these look like_ the eyes of someone who is lying?

Then he talks to Misa next.

 **L** : Amane. Are you ready to tell me who Kira is or not?

 **MISA** : Huh, that again? I wish I knew, but I don't. Because if I did, I'll thank him for punishing the burglar who killed my parents. To me, Kira is a hero.

Seems that the way they were talking and saying they were innocent means that Light or Misa weren't Kira or Second Kira at all, not anymore.

 **L** : (I don't understand what's going on here.)

Haruka then felt light headed and tired for working so hard with the others, she almost trips for Matsuda to catch her in time.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka!

 **Matsuda:** Ah, Haruka! What's wrong?

Haruka tries to get back to work.

 **Haruka:** I'm fine. I need…to eat and sit down…

Ryuuzaki goes over to her; he knows that Haruka looked tired without sleeping lately.

 **L:** Haruka, go get some rest. I'll take over.

 **Haruka:** But, Ryuuzaki…!

He kisses her and hugs her, showing that everything will work out.

 **L:** Please…It'll be alright. You worked so hard, now get some sleep. Then come back when you're feeling better. Okay, Haruka?

She understood and let Ryuuzaki take over her laptop and takes Ferdie in the other room to rest.

 **Haruka:** Okay, I will. Thank you. See you guys later. Come on, Ferdie.

 **Ferdie:** Sure.Night-night.

Matsuda says good night to Haruka as well with a big smile on his face.

 **Matsuda:** Sleep well, Haruka. Good night.

The two sleeps in the bed for a while, for Ryuuzaki had to find out if Light and Misa were the two Kiras or not with Haruka's help once she gets some rest. But can they solve it in time before any of the two Kira kill again, who's the new one? And what will happen next to Souichiro, Light, and Misa knowing they are innocent to giving up their Death Notes? Ah, you will all see what that is next time, that's for sure.

To be continued…


	17. Execution

Death Note#17 Execution

Wow, how long will both Light and Misa be locked up and under surveillance from Ryuuzaki, Haruka, and the others back at the task force? Same thing with Souichiro too, will he be alright? He's a mess. Hell, they're all a mess right now! Elsewhere at someone's place, it seems that Rem is with someone else who was killing lots of people on TV within the Death Note he or she writes down. A new Kira here she's working for? That's random. For her words made this person to believe he or she can get away with anything without anyone finding out about it.

 **REM** : You will continue to kill criminals whose names are broadcast. Outside of that you are free to use the death note however you wish. That's the only condition. (If everything happens as Light Yagami planned, this should help save Misa.)

The person just kept on writing away non-stop.

 **Rem:** Do as I say and you'll get what you want. In the end it works out well for both of us. I suppose for someone in your position would call this good business.

Write after write, with a greedy smile on this person's face, he does so. And what does she mean of Light's plan in saving Misa's life? What was going on?

(Task force)

As fifth days passed by within two months so far…Ryuuzaki, Haruka, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Ferdie kept their eyes open from the cameras seeing that Misa or Light were either Kira or Second Kira for he was killing again being a brand new one. Still they needed to be sure about that.

 **Ferdie:** Wow…Two months and look at them. This is getting mess up! Huh, Haruka?

Haruka was doing a very good job being brave, for she knows that her best friend and Misa aren't Kira(s) at all. Ryuuzaki talks to Souichiro to see how he was doing.

 **L** : Mr. Yagami, are you all right? There's no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself.

Haruka agrees with Ryuuzaki on that part.

 **Haruka:** He's right, Mr. Yagami. Please don't do this. Not to your own son.

The others were amazed that Haruka has been changing in a good way and saying things clearly since she started working with them. She has gotten better.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Haruka, it's alright. I wanted to do this. Remember? It's been over a month since Kira started killing criminals again. And as far as I'm concerned, that's all the proof I need to be sure that my son isn't Kira. So then all that left is for you to be sure. One way or another when I get out of here, it will be with my son.

Since when either of them showered, had a haircut, or a change of clothes? Or even brush their teeth? I hope so, stinky… Matsuda, Aizawa, and Haruka see how strong Souichiro was in seeing Light's innocent.

 **MATSUDA** : Wow, the chief can be pretty stubborn.

 **Ferdie:** And we can see where Light gets it from…

Ryuuzaki checks on Light next.

 **L** : Light, how are you feeling right now?

Good but looks like a mess.

 **LIGHT** : Ah, I'm OK. Ryuuzaki, I know that in the time I've been in prison no new criminals have died.  
However, that suggests to me that Kira must be someone who's intimately familiar with my situation.  
And if that's the case...

He stops Light there.

 **L** : No, Light. The reason criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira.

 **LIGHT** : No! I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to say it? Haruka, listen to me! You believe in me, do you?

Haruka wishes to help her friend out, but she promise to Ryuuzaki that she wouldn't do anything until they were sure of it.

 **Haruka:** Oh, Light…

 **L** : (If Light were Kira, he'd know that I was bluffing, so why is he getting so upset? He honestly seems clueless.)

More like this was too much to watch all of this.

 **AIZAWA** : This is just cruel. I don't care if he is a suspect. Light still has a right to know that criminals are being killed again.

Then he checks on Misa, she too was a mess as if she was about to die while being strapped up.

 **L** : Amane.

 **MISA** : Yes.

 **L** : Are you OK? You _seem tired_.

 **MISA** : Is that supposed to be funny? How are you expecting me to look after being tied up and questioned for this many days?

 **L** : Hmm, that's true.

 **MISA** : Please just let me go. I want to see Light. Please. Light. Let me.

Okay, this has to stop. Criminals or not, this was too much to bare for Haruka about to break down so Ferdie, Aizawa, and Matsuda had to say something to Ryuuzaki and fast.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah, I'm not sure how much more of this three of them can take.

 **AIZAWA** : Ryuuzaki, you have no reason to keep Light locked up any more. Do the right thing, and let him go. Then we can get the chief out, too. Criminals are still being killed, even though Misa and Light haven't had access to any of that information. We know that much already, so are you waiting for?

Ferdie will regret saying this part to Ryuuzaki, but for Haruka he had to say it.

 **Ferdie:** Okay…I can't believe I'm saying this, but doing it more for Haruka's sake and not Light's…Not sure about Misa…Anyways, the others are right, L. This has to stop.

 **L** : Not true. All we really know at this point is that Amane has unnaturally strong devotion for Light Yagami.

 **AIZAWA** : Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry, but with all due respect, from where I'm standing, it's starting to look like you are only doing this 'cause you don't want to admit that you were wrong about Light.

 **L** : Yes. I figured you'd say that.

Even though he was for sure, I agree with him.

 **AIZAWA** : OK, fine! But we do know that Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and those FBI agents, right? As Light said, if Kira could kill while under surveillance and without access to information, there would've been no need. If they didn't pose a threat to him, then why would he bother killing them? Kira doesn't kill without a good reason. I've heard you say so yourself on more than _one o_ ccasion.

Makes sense on 'some' parts…

 **MATSUDA** : Oh I see. If he was able to kill under these circumstances, then he wouldn't have been concerned about those FBI agents in the first place.

 **AIZAWA** : It's already been 50 days. There's no point to this anymore. Ryuuzaki, it's time to start looking for the real Kira.

He turns to Haruka to see what she had to say about this within her words.

 **L:** Hmm…Haruka, what you say about this?

The rest is up to her after seeing the three and that Kira was on the run again.

 **Haruka:** Well…

Ferdie stops Haruka from saying anything, in case she stresses herself out again.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, you don't have-!

 **Haruka:** No!

 **Ferdie:** HUH?

 **Matsuda:** Haruka?

She speaks up to being strong as promised.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, I agree with you of seeing Misa and Light as possible suspects. I'm saying possible because we're not sure on how they do it and how. So I'm afraid we can't accuse them for anything but capturing the real one who is still out there. Kira hides well in making Naomi disappear and long gone, and me…I got lucky. Light saw me and saved my life. Maybe he might've been control by Kira without knowing about it to try to kill me…I'm not sure! I know he's been…Odd, but in a good way. He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me. I would do anything for him as he did for me when we were growing up; also having a girlfriend like Misa is a beautiful thing when it comes to love. So…They'll stay with us until we find Kira to prove them innocent or not. There, I said it.

For that…Ferdie, Aizawa, and Matsuda were amazed from Haruka's speech to being true, so was Ryuuzaki. He was speechless but he loved Haruka more than anything to joining his team.

 **L:** (My God, Haruka has a very good point. Is no wonder on one of the reasons I love this girl so much.)

 **Ferdie:** Good word, Haruka, very good speech indeed. And a idea you have.

Ferdie loves it and Matsuda too.

 **Matsuda:** Oh, Haruka…You're so lovely when you talk so smart-like…

So he says this to Haruka and the others this…

 **L** : Yes, I understand. Haruka, I'll go with your plan. Let's hope on what you said is true.

The others seemed a bit happy about it.

 **Haruka:** Right. And if it was the other way around, I would know. I'll stop them right away if they were one of the Kiras.

So the two hold hands with each other to show how well they cared for one another, and Ryuuzaki talks to Souichiro on something, another plan of his for the others to listen in.

 **L** : Mr. Yagami.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yes, what is it?

 **L** : Would you be willing to come to headquarters, just once? I'd like to discuss my thought with you, but it must be done in person. However, above all else I need to talk to you as Light's father.

 **Haruka:** Please hear us out first.

And he agrees in doing it.

 **SOUICHIRO** : All right. I'll come.

As Haruka and Ryuuzaki tells Souichiro something huge to make him very shock to hear from his reaction on his face, it must be something bad I bet that'll soon happen. Then, the next day…

(In a car)

Souichiro was in the car to driving Misa somewhere who was free and still handcuffed. She thinks that he was the stalker of hers, it wasn't.

 **MISA** : Honestly, all this time I've never pictured _you as_ an old man, Mr. Stalker.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I'm not your stalker. I'm a detective with the NPA.

 **MISA** : What? Hey, wait. I remember now. He told me I was being arrested for being the second Kira. You mean that was for real? No, you are a stalker. There's no way that the police would blindfold me and tie me up [or fetishes/for fetish] like that. Anyways, it's kinda _weird that you have_ my hands and feet tied up even though you are planning to let me go?

I guess Misa can only remember that part when she was arrested out of the blue, and that was it.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Please. Just keep quiet.

Arriving in the parking lot, Souichiro let's Misa see Light again who was also handcuffed for Aizawa to take him to his father.

 **MISA** : Oh, Light!

Seems that her love was still strong for Light.

 **LIGHT** : Misa!

 **MISA** : Oh I missed you so much, Light!

 **LIGHT** : Dad, tell me what's all this about.

Now Misa knows that Souichiro was Light's father. Almost called him a stalker.

 **MISA** : He's your dad? Oh my god, I totally called your Dad a stalker, and I used all [of those] kinds of other rude stuff. Oh, p, pleased to meet you. My name is Misa Amane. I-I'm Light's girlfriend and I'd like to.

 **AIZAWA** : There all of them, chief.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Let's go. Get in the car.

(In the car)

And so they do. Where was Souichiro taking the two?

 **LIGHT** : I was starting to think I'd never get out of there. But it feels good to finally be cleared.

 **SOUICHIRO** : No. I'm afraid you two are being taken to your execution.

 **LIGHT & MISA:** Huh?

They're going to get killed!?

 **SOUICHIRO** : I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here.

 **LIGHT** : Execution? What a hell are you talking about?

 **MISA** : What? Isn't this a joke...?

 **SOUICHIRO** : L has convinced that you are Kira, Light, and that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He is convinced that the only way we can prevent the murder is to execute the two of you.

He needed to tell the news to them, right?

 **LIGHT** : I don't understand that. The killings have already stopped.

 **SOUICHIRO** : No. They never stopped.

 **LIGHT** : They never…? That's not what he told me, so he was lying?

 **SOUICHIRO** : L was trying to get a confession out of you, Light. He would've said anything. But at this point that's not the problem. It's political now. You see, L's suggestion that the killings would stop if you two were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials of the UN and the Japanese government.  
They want Kira to disappear. No trial, no _publicity_.

 **LIGHT** : But that's completely insane. Please, Dad, I'm not Kira!

 **MISA** : That's right. What kind of father are you, anyway? This is your own son you're talking about!

This isn't happening, is it?

 **SOUICHIRO** : L made this decision, not me. And his word is absolute. Over the years he's tackled the most difficult cases, solving all of them. He's never been wrong. Neither has Haruka Todou.

Light was surprise for Haruka to trust in Ryuuzaki more than Light.

 **LIGHT** : (Haruka? But why does she…?) You trust L more than you trust me, your own son?

 **SOUICHIRO** : L went so far as to stake his life on this _theory_. If killings don't stop, then he too will be executed.

 **LIGHT** : Huh? L said that? What could he be thinking? I know that, given the material evidence, this might seem like the only logical solution. But he is making a mistake! How could L come to this conclusion? Something's not right here. It's just...It's, it's not like L at all! Or my best friend Haruka! The L I know would rely on hard evidence. He has to have the truth! Is he really preying on me to end it like this?

 **SOUICHIRO** : All right. We're almost there.

Going under the bridge of the highway but on the fields, the car stops as the sun soon sets.

 **LIGHT** : Where are we right now? Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere? What is this?

 **MISA** : Wait a sec. I bet he brought us here to let us go.

.  
 **SOUICHIRO** : This will do. Looks like there's nobody around to see us out here. I decided that it would be better for us if I brought you here instead of the execution site. Listen to me. I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself.

No…He's going to kill his own son and then himself, allowing Misa to escape after that. He's insane!

 **LIGHT** : What!? What are you talking about, Dad? You can't! That's crazy!

 **MISA** : You kill your own son for L? If you wanna die so bad, why don't you kill yourself? If you do this, you're no different than Kira!

Misa said in tears.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I am nothing like Kira. I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as the chief of the NPA.

 **LIGHT** : Dad, come on! She's right! Think about it; if we die here, the truth will never be revealed. Please Dad, you have to let us escape!

 **SOUICHIRO** : It's too late. Either way, you will be executed. At least with this, I will be the one to do it.

Souichiro points a gun at Light's face.

 **LIGHT** : Please stop, Dad. I'm not Kira! If I die here, Kira wins. Can't you see?

 **SOUICHIRO** : Amane, I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car. Then they'll transport you to the original site, and execute you there.

He removes the safety of his gun to shoot Light first.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Light, my son. From one murder to another, I'll see you in hell.

Light begs his father in tears too, but it was too late.

 **LIGHT** : No, Dad!

 **MISA** : No, stop it!

(Bang!)

The gun goes off. For it turns out that Light wasn't shot. It was a blank in it, what the…?

 **LIGHT** : You...used a blank?

Souichiro was happy after that.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Oh, thank goodness!

 **LIGHT** : Thank goodness? What's going on? I don't understand.

Now they were very confused here.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Please forgive me, you too. I know that was hard on you, but it was the only way I can get you out of prison. You must understand. I only agreed to do this because I believed in your innocence, Light. Were you watching, Ryuuzaki? I did exactly as you said, and as you can see, I'm still alive.

Here's the real reason why it all happened…There was a camera on top of the car inside for Haruka to hack in and Ryuuzaki to be listening in with the other cops as well on the whole thing and seeing it.

 **Haruka:** It's been done. Thank God…

Haruka looks happy to seeing that Light and Misa weren't Kira at all.

 **L** : Yes, it was a convincing performance. Haruka's plan worked so far, well done. If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there's no doubt she would have killed you before you had a chance to fire your weapon. Also if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill even his own father to save himself. With Light, in particular, I cannot rule out the possibility that he may've seen through our entire act at some point, however as we agreed, I will end their confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, the physical evidence we have, plus her confession, suggest otherwise.

Still a dirty trick there. Misa was still under watch until then, same with Light while still helping out the investigation. Part of Haruka's other plan as well.

 **MISA** : Hey, no _fair_! You still suspect me?

 **SOUICHIRO** : If I were you, I wouldn't complain. You get to go back to your normal life. If you are innocent, the surveillance shouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection.

Haruka bows for saying sorry many times, at least Misa gets the point.

 **Haruka:** So sorry…

 **MISA** : Oh, I get it. Since I'm not the second Kira, it'll be kinda like I have my very own private body guards.

 **L** : As for your part _in this agreement_ , Light, you and I would take together twenty four-seven, and that's how we'll remain until we brought Kira to justice.

 **Ferdie:** Ha!

 **Haruka:** Please, Light. Help us out.

Like Light has any other choice.

 **LIGHT** : Fine by me. We'll catch Kira together. Glad to be having you working with us too, Haruka, I really am.

 **Haruka:** I know.

 **L** : Yes. I look forward to working with you.

All good to go. Later that night back at the hotel, Ryuuzaki had to handcuffed Light to watch over him while working together until then. For Misa can still date Light and Haruka can date Ryuuzaki as well in a weird way.

 **LIGHT** : Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : This is as difficult for me as it is for you. Haruka, as promise this has to be done.

Haruka and Ferdie understood the issue at hand.

 **Haruka:** As planned, Ryuuzaki, I'll still be with you on this case of course.

 **MISA** : So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him? Looking at you, I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : I told you I'm not doing this because I want to. OK?

Misa didn't like this idea.

 **MISA** : But Light belongs to me. I don't wanna share him with you. If you are with him 24-seven, then how are we supposed to go on dates together? Like you and Haruka are?

 **L** : Oh, you can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the four of us.

 **MISA** : No way! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of the both of you and stuff? Haruka!

Misa looks at both Ryuuzaki and Haruka for being mad about this, while the others were being annoyed.

 **Haruka:** I told you. Light and I are just friends. He's yours…

 **Misa:** You better be right about that.

Ferdie hated this.

 **Ferdie:** Ah! It's like dealing with a ten year old!

 **L** : I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose I'll be watching. As for Haruka and I, we date anytime as we please to.

 **MISA** : That's so gross. You really are a pervert, aren't you?

Haruka goes behind Ryuuzaki's back in shyness she was in.

 **L** : Light, please make Misa stop talking now.

So Light had to tell Misa.

 **LIGHT** : Listen, Misa. That's enough. The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes. So you are lucky to even be here right now. They have every right to keep you in prison.

 **MISA** : How could you even say that, Light? In case you forgot, I'm your girlfriend. Don't you trust your own soul mate?

Light was still confused. Don't tell me that he still had feelings for Haruka deep down with that memory still intact? Great.

 **LIGHT** : Eh, what do you mean "soul mate"? You are the one who said you fell in love with me at first sight, Misa.

 **MISA** : So why did you kiss me, if you did not have feelings for me? You took advantage of me? Stupid, stupid...

Misa started hitting Light many times like a fool.

 **Ferdie:** Ever heard of taking your relationships slowly? Give me a break.

 **L** : About this love at first sight like Haruka and I are, the same happened in Aoyama on May 22nd, didn't it?

 **MISA** : So what?

 **L** : Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?

 **MISA** : It's like I told you. I just happened to go there. I don't know why. I don't remember how I felt. And I don't even know what I was wearing. Anyway, since when do I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama, huh?

Because she was there, but now she can't remember that she was there at all.

 **L** : And somehow when you came back from Aoyama, you knew that you were in love with some guy and that his name was Light

 **MISA** : Yes!

 **L** : And yet you yourself have no idea how you came to know his name.

 **MISA** : Yes, so what?

 **L** : Tell me, what if Light was Kira? How would it make you feel?

Oh, good question there.

 **MISA** : Huh? How would I feel if Light was Kira?

 **L** : That's right.

Misa would be even happier to be holding Light's arm and seeing him as her hero if he was Kira.

 **MISA** : Oh, that'd be wonderful. I mean, I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents. So if I found out that Light was actually Kira that would be like a bonus for me.  
If anything would make me love him even more, even though that's like practically impossible to love more than I _already_ do.

Haruka sees that Misa wasn't lying about this matter.

 **Haruka:** She's right.

 **L** : It's Kira, though. You'd love him even more for that? I mean, wouldn't you be afraid? What if he tried to kill you?

She didn't care either way.

 **MISA** : You're talking about Light being Kira? He wouldn't be scary at all. I'm a supporter of Kira, so if I found out my Light was actually him, I think of how I could be helpful.

Oh boy. Souichiro and Aizawa were losing it here.

 **L** : Hmm, That's very generous of you, but I'm pretty sure Kira doesn't need your help. Well, Misa, based on what you have just told me, there can be no mistake that you are the second Kira. But you've made it so painfully obvious that I don't really want to believe it.

 **MISA** : Whatever. It's not believable because I'm not the second Kira, OK?

Misa sticks out her tongue at Ryuuzaki.

 **Ferdie:** Burned!

 **Haruka:** Misa, please be nice to him.

 **Misa:** Why? I can't believe you're dating him? Why is that?

Light looked sad just seeing Haruka happy with Ryuuzaki and not him.

 **Light:** (Yeah, why…?)

 **Haruka:** Huh? Because I was a fan of Ryuuzaki's work. Because he's L. My true love. Or if he wasn't the man who saved my life, he saved me. That's why…

 **L** : She's right. Love at first sight for us. Anyway for the time being, you'll remain under surveillance. When you do go out, if need be, you'd be able to contact us using this room's extension. For the most part of your life will return to normal. But from now on, for all private and work related affairs, Mr. Matsuda would be accompanying you as your new manager, Matsui.

Matsuda using a fake name waves to the others.

 **MATSUDA** : Matsui, here! Hi, Haruka!

 **L** : Your MC is being paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. Don't lose cover.

So everything's all set for Misa's end.

 **MISA** : This old guy is my manager? Oh, you can't be serious!

Matsuda's not old…

 **Ferdie:** Misa makes a good girlfriend for Light here; she's annoying as he is…

 **MATSUDA** : Come on! What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa? Is that the tie 'cause I can't get in?

Aizawa snaps out loud in the room for losing it big time.

 **AIZAWA** : Would you cut it out with all these dating and kissing and Misa-Misa talk already! This is the Kira investigation. Stop messing around!

Point taken.

 **Haruka:** Everyone, please. No fighting…

 **MATSUDA** : Sorry about that, Aizawa.

 **AIZAWA** : No, it's all right. I just figured out what the problem is. Misa Amane, it's time for you to go to your room.

 **MISA** : Why!?

Aizawa pushes Misa to go into her room for the time being, even by force.

 **AIZAWA** : Out you go!

 **MISA** : Don't-! Hey Light, let's go on a date even if it is the four of us!

He closes the door on her.

 **AIZAWA** : No!

That was…So crazy…

 **L** : So Light, are you serious about her?

 **LIGHT** : No way. Like I told you earlier, it's completely one-sided.

 **L** : Then could you at least pretend to be serious for the _sake of_ the investigation? There are two things I know about Amane for sure; one, that she's involved in this. And two, that she is in love with you.

 **Haruka:** In a good way, Light, maybe you should.

Ryuuzaki still thinks that Misa might be the Second Kira.

 **LIGHT** : You want me to become intimate with her to gather information about the second Kira?

 **L** : Yes. I think you could do it without her arousing her suspicions. And Amane would definitely be a valuable source of information for us. Not to mention, this is the main reason why I agreed to release the two of you.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki, as much as I wanna help you, _and as important as_ the Kira case is to me, I can't manipulate woman's feelings like that. Please try to understand. To me, _exploiting_ another person's feelings for a personal gain is unforgivable. And I won't allow myself to stoop that low.

Light means it by Misa's feelings, his code of honor, and Haruka to be telling the truth there.

 **Haruka:** Light is an honorable man in not doing it.

For Ryuuzaki and Haruka's love was much different than Light and Misa's alright.

 **L** : (There's something wrong with this picture. It is as if he's a different person now.  
Is it possible this is an act? If this is genuine, it not only implies that Amane was being controlled by Kira but Light Yagami, too.)

 **LIGHT** : Hmm, what's wrong, Ryuuzaki?

Getting back to being Ryuuzaki's original self…

 **L** : Um, nothing. I suppose you're right after all. However considering Misa will have a lot of contact with the public; it would be helpful if you could make sure she doesn't leak information.

Haruka has that covered in hacking in.

 **Haruka:** All taken care of.

 **LIGHT** : By the way, do you think we could come up with some kind of the alternative to the system of moving from hotel to hotel every few days?

So he does, Ryuuzaki shows Light and the others on what he meant through the laptop of his on what to do and where to go to next.

 **L** : Yes! In fact I had that very same thought some time ago, and so, I arranged for a facility to be built.  
Construction started right after my first meeting with Mr. Yagami and the others. It should be finished in a few days. 23 floors above ground and 2 below. Although it's impossible to see from the outside, there're two helicopters hidden on the roof.

A nice looking building to be working at that for it looked amazing.

 **MATSUDA** : What?

 **LIGHT** : That's amazing.

 **Haruka:** We've been planning for this for quite sometimes just in case.

All that showed in full detail online here.

 **L** : Ideally I want all of us to spend as much time here as possible. If the investigation team grows, we can accommodate up to 60 people. Misa shouldn't have any complains since she will have her own floor.

 **LIGHT** : This is truly impressive, not to go to such a length!

 **MATSUDA** : Hold on a second. Where did you find the finances to build this thing?

Yeah, how did he?

 **L** : As you can see, it is my intention to solve this case no matter what it takes. That's how it is.

 **Ferdie:** You have to owe so much to live in a place like that. Just look at it! Cool, huh Haruka?

Haruka nodded a yes to Ferdie while holding him in her arms.

 **AIZAWA** : I'm sorry, but how is that an answer?

 **LIGHT** : No, he is right. The mass killings're bad enough already, but personally, I'll never forgive Kira for putting my Dad and I through this. Also trying to hurt Haruka to having her close to death. I wanna solve this no matter what it takes.

 **L** : If you are serious about that, you should try to get close to Misa and find out about the second Kira.

 **LIGHT** : I can't. That goes against my principles.

 **Haruka:** Please, Ryuuzaki…

 **L** : Right. You said that. _What a shame_. Sorry, Haruka. You too, Light.

Aizawa laughs little to act like he didn't to stop.

 **AIZAWA** : Ph. Eh, nothing. I'm just feeling really motivated right now, chief. Ryuuzaki, Chief Yagami, Light, Haruka, and…You too Ferdie…let's get out of here and bring Kira to justice.

Forgot about Matsuda too.

 **MATSUDA** : Excuse me, I can't help but notice you missed my name.

Haruka smiles to mention his as well.

 **Haruka:** We won't Matsuda, we won't.

(Yotsuba building)

Elsewhere, a building called the business rich company of Yotsuba had about eight men working there and talking about something big is where Rem was with being the new Kira. But which one was it? Hard to tell who she was with.

 **OOI** : Well, this looks like all of us. Let's get started, shall we? We're all here to further the growth of Yotsuba group by reducing competition. So the question is; who is going to die?

 **TAKAHASHI** : I'm not thrilled that we have to do this every single week. This may be irrelevant, but I have to wonder what prompted Kira to start killing business people in addition to the usual criminals and such?

 **HIGUCHI** : Come on now, haven't you figured this out yet, Takahashi? This is the most advantageous course of action for Kira.

 **TAKAHASHI** : Advantageous? He's basically started a killing service, Higuchi.

 **HIGUCHI** : You have a lot to say considering how stupid you are. I'd hate to see you get killed because of it.

 **NAMIKAWA** : Despite the fact we are all relatively young, all of us are now front runners to become Yotsuba's next CEO. Not to mention, our salaries are virtually eclipsed those of the other employees in the company.

 **SHIMURA** : It's unlikely he would choose to back a particular company. No matter how you look at it, one of the people in this room has to be Kira.

The eight men were…Kyosuke Higuchi, Shingo Mido, Reiji Nemikawa, Eiichi Takahashi, Suguru Shimura, Masahiko Kida, Takeshi Ooi, and Takeshi Hatori. Looks one of them out of the eight is Kira, for they know about him to have some type of talk to being very important to their line of work and their company too.

 **OOI** : So, back to business. Does anyone have a proposal? Who should we have Kira eliminate this week, gentlemen?

Who to die next by Kira? That didn't sound good at all, for Rem had no choice but to do her job and smart to know that some humans are mess up, which is true.

 **REM** : (Human beings are truly disgusting creatures.)

Well, this will be a turnaround in the case to stopping Kira now with Light's help and Misa still working while on house arrested. For Ryuuzaki, Ferdie, Haruka, and the others, they have no choice here. Until next time…

To be Continued…


	18. Ally

Death Note#18 Ally

Well, after moving into a better building with lots more room for everyone to be in while working on the Kira case – it looked alright in Ryuuzaki's plans to continue on. With Light 'who was handcuffed by him to be watch on', Haruka, Ferdie, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Souichiro, and Watari were on the case. Also the eight Yotsuba men say to each on whom will Kira murder next within the group, besides being a new one. And Misa was being watched around the clock while on house arrested and still continues doing her job. Getting inside of the building at times can be hard to do, like Aizawa here…From fingerprints and face scans for the computer to recognize him was no problem there for his car to getting up on the other floor. It was the metal detector going off no matter how many things made of metal he tries removing.

(Aizawa tries to enter into the building)

(Beep)

 **AIZAWA** : Oh, OK. _Maybe_ the belt.

(Beeps again)

Tries the belt, but that doesn't work.

 **AIZAWA** : Hmm? What now?

With Watari watching around the clock of the entries was his making of the machines; his room of many computers was huge!

 **WATARI** : Well, looks like the systems are gonna take some getting used to.

 **AIZAWA** : Fine! How's this? Ha!

He just…Remove the pants…That sure got him inside.

(Task force)

With Matsuda seeing Haruka trying to get ready to see Ryuuzaki for the date, though watching Light on his with Misa in her own room, he wanted to make a move on her for Ferdie had to see this.

 **Matsuda:** (Okay, Matsuda. You can do this. Just go talk to her. I will win over the woman of my dreams, even if I'm up against Ryuuzaki!)

He sees Haruka coming out of the room for Ryuuzaki to be ready to charm the girl.

 **Matsuda:** (Ah! She's coming! Okay, you can do this. Just be yourself.)

As Haruka carries Ferdie to take with her, he points out to Matsuda.

 **Haruka:** Huh? Ferdie? What is it?

 **Ferdie:** Haruka, lover boy at twelve o'clock.

They meet again face to face for Matsuda gives Haruka some flowers. Cute.

 **Matsuda:** Hi! Hi-Haruka!

 **Haruka:** Hello, Matsuda. Are those flowers for me?

 **Matsuda:** Yes. I picked out violets because I remembered…That blue was your favorite color.

Haruka loved it, and blue was her favorite to putting them in a vase to keep.

 **Haruka:** Oh, thank you. But I feel so bad. I didn't get you anything in return…

Haruka hugs Matsuda a little to make his entire face turn red.

 **Matsuda:** I'm so glad you like them-! Oh. It's nothing really. You don't me anything, except…

 **Haruka:** Except what?

Ferdie helps out Matsuda to spit it out.

 **Ferdie:** Get on with it.

 **Matsuda:** Right. Haruka, I was wondering if you would-!

Before Matsuda could ask Haruka out or have a kiss from her of either one, the door his him in the face to going down on the floor. Ryuuzaki comes inside to pick up Haruka.

 **L:** Haruka, I made some cake. We can have some together if you like while we watch over Light on his date like ours.

Haruka loves the other gift being a box full of cupcakes to love it more.

 **Haruka:** So tasty. Thank you, Ryuuzaki.

 **L:** Thought you might like it.

She hugs him, for he sees Matsuda lying on the floor with his face in pain.

 **L:** Matsuda, what are you doing on the floor?

 **Matsuda:** I'm…Okay….

Ferdie and Haruka help Matsuda out to sit it down for a bit.

 **Haruka:** Lie down and rest, Matsuda, glad you're not hurt. I'll see you later.

The two leave the room for Matsuda goes back to work, he was so close in winning Haruka over.

 **Matsuda:** (So close…At least she loves the flowers. I won't give up on her yet, that's a promise.)

I hope he's right. For he and Souichiro were working hard while watching over the four lovers in the other room through a camera to see on the screen, soon Aizawa joins them with his pants still off.

 **AIZAWA** : Good morning.

Besides seeing Aizawa pants off, they see a bandage on the top of his head.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What's wrong? Did you get hurt?

 **AIZAWA** : Oh this? Kind of. Ah, I had a little fight with my wife, and it's just my daughter's still young and I'm hardly ever at home as it is so...

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ah, yes. It's probably best if you sleep at home.

Family problems, huh? And I thought he was fighting with the machine trying to get inside. Guess not.

 **MATSUDA** : Well, you're gonna be missing out? The rooms in this place are amazing! If I were you, I'd just move the whole family in here.

 **AIZAWA** : Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's easy for you to say as a bachelor. Where are they?

 **MATSUDA** : Oh they are on a date. Plus, we checked all of them were _up_ the Misa-Misa's room. Along with sweet Haruka…

Keep on trying, Matsuda. I'm sure you'll win her yet somehow.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm…

Well, they still find Misa to being a suspect for she wasn't the Second Kira anymore.

 **AIZAWA** : Surveillance cameras, huh? Since we know Misa has some connection to the second Kira, I guess it does make sense. But for god's sake, Matsuda, would you stop this Misa-Misa crap. Look, if you like Haruka so much, fine. But just shut up about the other.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah, yeah, sure. Just a fan of her work.

(Misa's room)

In Misa's room, some double date this was. With Ryuuzaki sitting next to Light and still handcuffed, for both Misa and Haruka had to sit across from them. All they did was sat, ate some cake, and talked. For Haruka didn't mind, Misa felt weird having Ryuuzaki handcuff to Light to not being fun for her at all.

 **Ferdie:** Award…

Haruka enjoyed some of the cupcakes she had to have her fill for today.

 **Haruka:** So good.

 **L:** Knew you'll like it. Help yourself anytime if you're hungry, Haruka, my treat to you to share with.

Haruka smiles at Ryuuzaki.

 **Haruka:** I would love to. Having fun, Light?

Light felt happy being around Haruka at least on his end.

 **Light:** Been better. Thanks for asking, Haruka. Really…

Misa still hate seeing this date of her to being weird of her point of view.

 **MISA** : Man, this is gonna be the lamest date I've ever been on.

 **Ferdie:** Well, I think it's good for Haruka.

Ryuuzaki didn't seem to mind at all.

 **L** : No, no, no. Please just _pretend I'm_ not even here, OK? By the way, are you gonna eat a piece of cake?

 **MISA** : Cakes makes you fat. I'm not gonna eat any.

 **L** : Actually I found you don't _get any_ weight as long as your _burn_ calories by using the brain.

 **Haruka:** He is right. I seen it for myself, but I could never do that to myself.

This made Misa mad.

 **MISA** : So now you call me stupid? Fine, then, I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone.

 **L** : Even if I leave you two alone, still Haruka and I'm gonna be watching on surveillance cameras, so it wouldn't make any difference.

 **MISA** : You, pervert? Could you stop over your creepy hobby?

Ferdie defends Ryuuzaki on Haruka's end and his.

 **Ferdie:** He's not a pervert! Little brat!

 **L** : You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake.

I'm amazed Ryuuzaki can still eat so many sweets, jealous.

 **MISA** : OK, then, I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights.

 **L** : We have infrared cameras here as well.

They did.

 **LIGHT** : What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us to catch Kira. But since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me.

 **L** : Not motivated? You're right. Actually I'm depressed.

 **LIGHT** : Depressed? What for?

Ryuuzaki had his reasons to explaining it while eating the cake.

 **L** : Well, hmm, briefly all this time I thought you were Kira in my entire case, and it didn't in fact. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why I _wearing_ these. And we also know that Kira can control people's actions. This means, it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. Could of did the same if so from almost killing Haruka as well. If I assume both you and Misa _were being_ controlled by him, then everything we'd observed so far makes a lot more sense to me.

 **LIGHT** : If that's what you think, Misa and I were both Kiras during the time we were being controlled, right?

 **L** : Yes. I don't think I couldn't have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira.

 **MISA** : Hmm…

To Ryuuzaki who hates being wrong, he wanted to be sure that Misa or Light weren't being controlled by Kira again now they're under protected and watched on.

 **L** : If what I was thinking was correct, when your confinement began you were Kira. I don't believe its coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned, all the killings stopped. Until then, everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people.

 **Haruka:** Just as you said before, Light, before we locked you up. You had a feeling without you knowing who might've try killing me and got back to saving my life. I mean…That's what we're getting out of the detail.

Light sort of gets the idea.

 **LIGHT** : That's an interesting idea. But if it's true, it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira.

 **L** : Yes. That's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they are likely to lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. So in the end pursuing them becomes futile.

 **LIGHT** : But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would you?

Not for Ryuuzaki, he works hard without stopping until it's done.

 **L** : Cheer up? No. I'm sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so _desperately_ , we would just be putting our lives _at risk_ for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time. I mean, with Haruka by my side, I do cheer up slightly but in a good way. To keeping me calm from anything else.

Haruka felt her face being all red with Ryuuzaki said that, as Light does something to him next once he gets up…

 **LIGHT** : Hmmmm. Sorry on what I'm about to do here, Haruka.

Haruka was confused.

 **Haruka:** Excuse me?

 **Light:** Ryuuzaki.

 **L** : Hum?

(Smack)

Light punches Ryuuzaki in the face really hard to go flying for Light to going down with them since they were handcuffed. Haruka and Ferdie move away in time in terror, same with Misa to wiping the cake off of her foot that she step on.

 **Haruka:** Ah! Ryuuzaki! Light! Stop this!

Ryuuzaki gets up alright but in pain.

 **L** : You know that really hurt.

 **LIGHT** : That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?

 **L** : Hmm, fine. Perhaps I phrased that in the wrong way. And it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother.

 **LIGHT** : If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught and might go after Haruka again if we don't hurry. Is that what you want? If you just getta give up, then why did you involve all those innocent people? More importantly _what_ was the point in putting Misa and me behind bars?

Light said while holding Ryuuzaki by the shirt.

 **L** : I understand. Haruka means the world to me to protect her. But still, whatever the reason...

(Crash)

Ryuuzaki kicks Light in the face.

 **L** : …an eye for an eye, my friend.

(Crash again)

The two go flying again back into the couch to fly down with it. Ferdie was enjoying this show.

 **Ferdie:** Go, Ryuuzaki! Kick Light's ass!

 **Misa:** Haruka! This is no time to be playing pretend with that toy of yours!

She doesn't know about Haruka's conditions yet.

 **Haruka:** It wasn't me and I'm not playing! It's Ferdie!

Misa was confused.

 **Misa:** But I…

 **Haruka:** I'll explain later! And, Ferdie, you could help us stop the fight you know!

 **Ferdie:** I don't know. I enjoy watching this.

 **L** : It's not my deduction that was wrong. That fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. And Haruka surviving from Kira trying to kill her and live to tell about it. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?

 **LIGHT** : Yes. Yes, it is. Beside you said here yourself. It is as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira.

 **L** : I...I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira. Well there may be some _truth_ to that. In fact now that you mentioned it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira. Maybe because I hate you bothering Haruka a little since she is mine.

(Another smack)

Ouch! I'm glad Misa didn't hear that part out loud. And still he punches him in the face.

 **L** : As I said before, an eye for an eye. Mm, I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know.

So he was, to lay another kick at Light. The fight goes on for the others to be seeing this.

 **MATSUDA** : We've gotta call the room and stop them.

(A phone rings)

And so they do, Matsuda makes something up to calling the room and stop the fight for Ryuuzaki to answer it.

 **L** : Yes?

 **MATSUDA** : Ryuuzaki, I've got good news. Misa-Misa's No.1 in "Eighteen" magazine's reader popularity poll!

 **L** : Oh, I see.

 **MATSUDA** : _And get this_ , she's gonna get a lead role in Nishinaka's next movie!

Haruka was happy that the fight has stopped.

 **Haruka:** (Thank you, Matsuda…)

After hanging up the phone…

 **LIGHT** : What was that?

 **L** : Matsuda's acting stupid again.

 **LIGHT** : Well, that's his specialty.

Ferdie laughs.

 **Ferdie:** Ha! Ryuuzaki called Matsuda stupid. He's jealous.

He just had to hear that from the camera and such, again poor Matsuda.

 **MATSUDA** : I can hear you, you know.

(Task force)

So after that fight, double date, and Haruka explaining Misa about Haruka and Ferdie 'as Light tells her about the condition and split personalities and what happened to her'…She understood to respect his friend even more now. Then hours later, in the main room for the other were working hard to get anywhere on the Kira case. From Haruka's hacking skills to Light's line of work as well with Ryuuzaki getting down to business without resting at all, for some.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki, I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over here for a second. Take a close look at this. It can't be coincidence.

 **L** : Huh?

Thanks to Light's quick thinking, Haruka hacks into the rest to show Ryuuzaki on what he has found.

 **Haruka:** Just discover this during the new place we were working at. Light found this for me to look up on.

 **LIGHT** : That's one of the things, there's more to it. All of them were prominent Japanese businessmen. CEOs whose companies are leaders in their respecting industries. In just over a month, they all died of heart attacks. As expected, there's been a general downturn in the market with the exception of Yotsuba.  
In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favor. Looking back, there've been 13 similar deaths in the past three months. Your thoughts? Based on this, I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba.

A person working at Yotsuba companying is killing other people of other companies to being Kira.

 **Ferdie:** Yotsuba? They're the type of people to owe everything for riches in our areas, right, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** Yes. If that's the case, Kira could be one of the people within the organization. This is new, this not like Kira at all to be doing this.

Ryuuzaki thought so as well.

 **L** : Huh. Could be. But if what you're saying is true, we can assume that punishing criminals is not this Kira's real intent.

 **LIGHT** : Right. Punishing criminals is diversion for him. It'd excuse the fact that he's actually killing people for the benefit of this company. Hmm. Are you feeling a bit motivated now?

Seems that the three might be on to something, for Light still couldn't get enough of Haruka's beauty. I wish that would be the only memory he would forget after getting rid of the Death Note. Later on that night, the eight men got back together of the Yotsuba building yet again.

 **HIGUCHI** : It's funny. This is starting to feel too easy. Look at all we've done. No one suspects that thing.

 **TAKAHASHI** : Our stock continues to increase, but we've kept it below the radar.

 **NAMIKAWA** : Indeed. Everything appears to be proceeding according to plan.

 **HATORI** : That's true. However, there is one thing that has _me_ concerned. Those three we had killed last week. Why did all of them die of heart attacks? I thought we agreed one will be accidental.

They're right, looks like this new Kira's mess up in killing people in different ways.

 **KIDA** : You're quite right. We did. The problem must be we named the specific location in Japan. You see, he wasn't even here when he died. I hear he and his mistress were in Italy at that time.

 **OOI** : Makes sense. If our request is physically impossible, then…

Midou says the rest.

 **MIDOU** : Kira will kill that person using his default method, a heart attack.

 **HIGUCHI** : It's just like I was saying last week. If you wanted to look believable, request accidental death or disease, and Kira will always find the quickest way to make it happen.

 **NAMIKAWA** : Anyway, given Kira's history, the police probably still focused on dying criminals. Quite frankly, if someone was able to trace the death of these people back to us, they need have to be a god.  
Besides, we've taken precautions.

What's up with these people?

(Task force)

Back at the newer task force, Souichiro returns for Mogi to be joining them this time. While everyone else was watching over Misa while the others were working hard.

 **MATSUDA** : Hey, chief. Oh, you, too, Mogi. I've got some great news. This is amazing! I'm not even sure how they figured it out, but Light and Haruka has the _theory_ that Kira is somehow involved in Yotsuba group. Can you believe it?

This was big news to them to hear.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Yotsuba?

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, yes.

 **SOUICHIRO** : That's probably it. Good work.

 **MATSUDA** : Huh?

 **SOUICHIRO** : We just spoke with the director and it seems Kira's offered bribe to a number of politicians.

A flash back on what the Director of the police force said to Mogi and Souichiro from earlier today.

 **DIRECTOR** : Kira made an offer. As long as the NPA agrees not to pursue him anymore, he won't lay a hand on any politicians.

End of flashback…

 **SOUICHIRO** : So that's that. The police caved in to him.

 **MEN** : Huh?

Wait, the cops won't do their work in getting Kira anymore because of this now? Meaning, the men will work as cops but not on the force anymore.

 **Haruka:** Wait…Mr. Yagami and the others are no longer cops? Oh, no.

 **Ferdie:** Bunch of cowards!Hiding with their tails between their legs, makes me sick!

So this means…

 **SOUICHIRO** : Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa, Matsuda, if you wish to continue working on this case, you'll have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA just as Mogi and I are going to do. Like it or not, you cannot pursue Kira as a member of the police force any more.

 **AIZAWA** : W...ho...Hold on a second, chief.

 **SOUICHIRO** : They made it quite clear. If you continue to work with L, you'll be fired. That's all _there_ is to it.

Haruka won't leave to stop working for Ryuuzaki no matter what. So he says so too with his hand holding hers.

 **L:** Stay with me, Haruka. Its okay, you can still work for me as a cop, detective, or anything. I don't mind.

She knows that she'll never leave her boyfriend's side.

 **Haruka:** I'm, staying. I'm glad I'm not a cop.

 **MATSUDA** : So then, chief, you're gonna...

 **SOUICHIRO** : In a few hours I'm no longer going to be your chief. However, we all have our own lives. So think it over carefully.

 **MATSUDA** : That's true, chief. Especially if you've got a family to support.

 **AIZAWA** : Huh.

I don't think Aizawa's taking the news so well.

 **L** : If you want my opinion, you'd be better off as police officers I was alone when I started this case. And although I'm grateful to all of you for staying with me as long as you have and having a girlfriend, I know that I can do this by myself. I'm sure _to visit you at the_ department and bring you Kira's head as _reward_ of all that you sacrificed.

 **LIGHT** : Ryuuzaki, as long as I'm alive, you won't be walking alone. You have my word on that.

 **Haruka:** Light's my best friend. If he's working with my Ryuuzaki, then so will Ferdie and I are in.

 **Ferdie:** Hooray, team!

Seems that five people were on the case still.

 **L** : Hmm, right. Now I have Light working with me and Haruka too until I catch Kira, so I won't be alone after all. But as I said, I think the rest of you should remain as police officers.

 **SOUICHIRO** : But when you first contacted us, you said that you would need the help of the police in order to solve this case.

 **L** : That's because the police as an organization were still hoping to arrest Kira. They weren't bowing to him. Besides, with all due respect, there is a big difference between the help of two or three civilians and the police as an organization. As you said, the police had made the position clear; they don't wanna catch Kira, so _let's just leave_ it that.

So they're still cops either way.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Huh, well, I suppose what you say makes sense. If we are not police officers any more, we won't be of much use to you. However, we are all personally involved in this. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira. Doesn't that give us the right to decide whether we stay here or return to the police force?

Souichiro, Mogi, and Matsuda were still in.

 **L** : Mm, good point. Then by all means please make your decision.

 **AIZAWA** : But chief, wait. If you quit your job with the police force, you would be unemployed. Even if we do catch Kira, what are you gonna do after that?

Good question…

 **SOUICHIRO** : After that? I hadn't really thought of it, but I suppose after we catch Kira, I'll have to dust off my resume.

 **MATSUDA** : Count me in! I'm gonna quit the police and chase Kira, too, chief! And I still have my job as Misa-Misa's manager. Besides if I stayed on _as_ a police officer, I feel like a total loser.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Think before you open your mouth, Matsuda.

He didn't mean too, but still…This makes Aizawa very sad about this matter.

 **Haruka:** Aizawa? Everything will be okay, okay?

Haruka is trying her best to cheer Aizawa up. Though he wishes to work, he couldn't lose his job for his family's sake.

 **AIZAWA** : Is there any way I could still keep my job and help you in my spare time?

 **L** : There isn't. If you remain a police officer, then please don't come back here.

 **AIZAWA** : But you know I won't leak any information!

 **L** : I won't be sharing any of our information.

 **AIZAWA** : Ah.

 **L** : You are free to pursue Kira on your own if you want to. But I don't think it's fair to your families to burden _them_ by giving up your livelihood just to continue this. I can't see how that's a good idea.

What's done has been done, it can't be helped.

 **SOUICHIRO** : It's as Ryuuzaki says. No one here is gonna blame you for quitting.

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah. Right. We all understand why you've gotta do this.

He wasn't happy since he was a family man like Souichiro.

 **AIZAWA** : But chief has a family, too.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Our situations are completely different.

 **Haruka:** Aizawa…

 **AIZAWA** : Oh, damn it! To leave now after all we've been into. I said that I was prepared to die if that's what _it took_ to catch him and I meant it What kind of friend _would I be to_ Ukita if I quit now? I became a detective so I can catch the bad guys, not run away!

Watari calls up Ryuuzaki from his computer.

 **WATARI** : Ryuuzaki, earlier on in the investigation, you specifically told me that if the task force member were to lose their job under any circumstances, I should make preparations to ensure that their families' financial future was secure. If you recall, our trust was set aside for that very purpose. I'm a little curious as to why you're withholding this information.

Hey, he's right! But bad timing to be talking about it right now.

 **L** : This not the time or place, Watari.

 **WATARI** : I'm sorry.

 **Haruka:** I'll be…

 **MATSUDA** : No way! So all this time we have nothing to worry about? I can't believe you did that. There we go, Aizawa. Isn't that great news? Uh?

I don't think Aizawa likes either one of these things.

 **AIZAWA** : Ryuuzaki, I assume that this was some kind of test to determine how committed I was to this task force.

 **SOUICHIRO** : I-I-it's not like that, Aizawa. Ryuuzaki is not the type to say things directly. You should know that by now.

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah. That's right.

 **L** : No.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ah?

Well, he sort of was from the beginning.

 **L** : I was testing you. I wanted to see which one you would choose. Haruka, I needed to question her to see if she wasn't Kira. And we all know that she passed after that in joining my team.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Ryuuzaki.

 **AIZAWA** : Fine, then. If I wasn't sure before, I am now.

 **MATSUDA** : But Aizawa.

 **Haruka:** Aizawa, please-!

 **Aizawa:** No!

With Haruka trying to calm Aizawa down, but instead he slaps her in the face. He didn't mean to and then feeling bad on what he has done; she freaks out to be crying from her past was hurting head in thinking about the terror all over again the way her father was hurting her mother so many times.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka! Are you okay?

She tries to be strong to letting out for Ryuuzaki help out with Light defending her as well.

 **Ferdie:** What did you do that for!?

 **Souichiro and Mogi:** Aizawa!

The other help Haruka out to getting a wet cloth on her face to stop the swelling.

 **Haruka:** Aizawa, why? How…How could…You…?

She cries for Ryuuzaki to hold her to getting all of the pain out.

 **L:** It's not your fault, Haruka, you tried.

Aizawa tries saying he was sorry to Haruka.

 **Aizawa:** I didn't mean to, Haruka-!

Light stops him.

 **Light:** Don't touch her! She was trying to cheer you up, Aizawa, and you just have to go and slap her!? She hates that! You're no better from her past like her parents were!

 **Ferdie:** You outta be a shame of yourself!

He then moves away to see that Haruka forgives him from the look in her eyes for him to notice. So she wasn't mad no matter who hits her to trigger the past of her being bad, she can forgive on those she cares for.

 **AIZAWA** : Let's face it. I wasn't able to decide _right away_ like you guys. I was leaning towards going back to the police.

 **MATSUDA** : Come on, Aizawa. Don't be so stubborn.

 **AIZAWA** : No. I quit! Now I know this for sure. I've always hated Ryuuzaki. I hate him in his way of doing things! And Haruka…What do you see in that man?

As he walks away, Ryuuzaki says this to Aizawa.

 **L** : That's too bad, because I like you, Aizawa.

 **AIZAWA** : I also hate the way you've always gotta have the last word! You would salt me. Now you're saying something like that!? That's it. I'm outta here! And, Haruka…! I'm sorry. I'm glad you forgive me.

He manages to calm down to say that to Haruka, she nodded a yes to him as he leaves for good after that. Ah man. There goes Aizawa…

 **L** : Thank you for everything.

So back to work they go. With Matsuda, Mogi, Watari, Ferdie, Souichiro, Haruka, Ryuuzaki, and Light working hard in seeing people dying from the Yotsuba company's doing. Haruka hacks through the website of it to copy and send the information for Light and Ryuuzaki to look at with her seeing it too. She looked better now in being herself again, she has changed so much.

 **Haruka:** Now, let's see what we can get from here…

 **LIGHT** : I just found another one. A general manager of a bank, Yotsuba's biggest competitor. On September 7th, he slipped and fell on the front steps of his house and died instantly.

 **Haruka:** So odd, I know.

Souichiro then says this.

 **SOUICHIRO** : September the 7th was Friday, wasn't it? After going over this again, I noticed something. All the deaths, which are beneficial to Yotsuba, are concentrated around the weekends.

 **MATSUDA** : Huh? On the weekends?

Souichiro read some paper information about that part.

 **SOUICHIRO** : With the first few victims, the time of deaths appears to be at random. More recently they all take place between Friday night and Saturday afternoon.

Haruka looks at them as well to being true on what she found out through her hacking goggles as well.

 **Haruka:** That makes sense since it happened during Misa and Light in prison when Kira started killing again.

 **Ferdie:** Well, would you look at that? Nice discovery.

 **MATSUDA** : I'm amazed that you even noticed that, chief. Same with you too, Haruka.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Matsuda, I thought I told you to stop calling me chief.

 **MATSUDA** : I'm sorry, but you'll always be the chief to me.

Indeed he still is.

 **LIGHT** : This is a really important clue, Dad. Nice work.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Well, you know, I can't let myself fall behind you, Haruka, and Ryuuzaki. After all, the last thing I want is to be deadweight.

 **MATSUDA** : Huh, deadweight?

Matsuda wasn't deadweight to me.

 **L** : Is Kira someone from Yotsuba, or is Kira simply using Yotsuba? I haven't figured that out yet, but we'll proceed under the assumption that this is Kira's doing. We will focus on Yotsuba.

Mogi gives out a huge stack of papers for Ryuuzaki to look up upon thanks to him.

 **MOGI** : This is all of the Yotsuba group's employees. Here.

 **L** : Thank you very much.

Haruka scans the names on how many were there.

 **Haruka:** So many…

 **LIGHT** : That's 300,000 people. How did he put this together so quickly? That's amazing, Mogi.

 **L** : He's been incredibly efficient from the start.

Now Matsuda wanted to do something useful, big time.

 **MATSUDA** : Ryuuzaki. Please tell me. Is there anything I can do to help the investigation besides the manager thing?

 **L** : So you really wanna be useful?

 **MATSUDA** : Yes!

 **L** : Then could you get me another cup of coffee?

Ah, bummer.

 **MATSUDA** : Huh?

 **L** : And for our guests over there as well.

Matsuda sees two more people sitting around who will be working with everyone else. Names were… Thierry Morello aka Aiber 'a con artist' and Mary Kenwood aka Wedy 'a burglar'.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah, who are they?

No one else or Haruka didn't see them come inside. How is that? Well, besides they committed some crimes.

 **LIGHT** : Hold on a sec, who let them in?

 **L** : Those two are the newest members of the task force.

So they are for they introduce themselves to the others.

 **AIBER** : My name is Aiber. I'm a con man. How's it going? And hello, cutie.

He was talking to Haruka for Ferdie shoos him away from her in time.

 **Ferdie:** Dream on, faker.

 **WEDY** : I'm Wedy. And I'm a thief by trade. Don't mind him babe, he's with me. As partners.

Wedy pulls Aiber away from Haruka in time.

 **Haruka:** Oh, okay. Nice to meet you two.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Hmm, a con man and a thief.

 **L** : That's right. Aiber is a lifelong con man. He has unparalleled social skills that allows him to be friend and gain the trust of any target. We'll use him for in full situation. As for Wedy, she is a thief specialized in cracking high end security systems. As proof of that, she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm.

Make sense. For she could hack from Haruka's hacking skills as well as Watari's too.

 **Haruka:** First time for someone to hack through my systems here. Amazing…

 **SOUICHIRO** : You expect us to work with criminals?

 **L** : Yes. That is correct. However, these two have never once been caught. So it's unlikely they'll be killed by Kira. Think of them as professionals of the _underworld_.

Light gets it and so did Haruka.

 **LIGHT** : I understand. To investigate Yotsuba, we're gonna need the help of people like this. Let's all do our part and make this happen, OK?

 **Haruka:** Of course. Ryuuzaki keeps those two under control to helping us out in return.

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah!

 **Ferdie:** They never kill, so they're okay. I guess. Just stay away from Haruka, con man. She's Ryuuzaki's or Matsuda's.

 **SOUICHIRO** : Oh, right.

So it's all good to continue on with the investigation, a good team that is with two people who committed crimes, but not murdering people which was 'sort of' good.

(Outside)

Somewhere outside, where poor Aizawa was sitting alone on a bench just looking upset that he lost his job, he sees his daughter Yumi, another child, and his wife Eriko coming by to see on how he was doing. Not good at all.

 **YUMI** : Daddy?

 **ERIKO** : Huh?

Yumi runs up to her father's side.

 **YUMI** : Ha, ha, Daddy!

 **AIZAWA** : Yumi. Eriko.

 **ERIKO** : What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work right now? You need to tell me if you're planning to be home for dinner. I just went shopping and only bought for me and Yumi.

 **YUMI** : You can eat my dinner and I'll have dessert instead.

 **AIZAWA** : Sorry. It was sort of a last minute decision but they just gave me some time off.

He couldn't tell his family the truth right now.

 **YUMI** : Is the time off a vacation, Daddy?

 **AIZAWA** : Yeah. That's right.

 **YUMI** : Hee bee!

 **AIZAWA** : From now on, I can have a break every single week. Now I can go with you to the park. Maybe we can go to the zoo together or the amusement park. (Sobs)

Ah, he's crying. Poor guy.

 **YUMI** : Hmm? What's wrong, Dad? Mommy, why is Daddy crying?

For Haruka and Ferdie will be working hard, Ferdie had to ask her something about Aizawa on why she cared about him when he looked upset.

 **Ferdie:** Say, Haruka, I have a question. Why were you helping out Aizawa to be leaving us and being so mean from slapping you? Why forgive him? Huh?

Ferdie sees Haruka looking at a good photo of her once happy with the real Ferdie the pet fox, her mother, and father in it looking happy. After seeing Aizawa with his family, he reminded her of her father if he was clean and lived a good life today until the mess he was in to end up dead. Now Ferdie could see why she was trying to help out the best she could. Not to be mad at Aizawa from accidentally slapping her, she just felt his pain to cry with him. She has changed a lot.

 **Haruka:** Because…Aizawa reminded me of Father back then…I was crying for him, now he does the rest to feel the pain that I felt. That's why. He, Mr. Yagami, Mogi, and Watari are like family to me. Like Light is like a big brother to me to care deeply as my best friend no matter what. That's why, Ferdie. Finding Ryuuzaki as my true love, everyone else is like family to me.

True, Haruka, so true. I hope Aizawa comes back later on. Cool character.

To be continued…


	19. Matsuda

Death Note#19 Matsuda

Well, we all know one of the detective working with Ryuuzaki name Touta Matsuda. I like him. Cute, funny, handsome looking, and he really has a thing for Haruka so much. Wants to work in doing his job in capturing Kira, there's one problem…Some of the group 'but Haruka or Ferdie' treat this poor man like crap and he can't take it anymore, I feel bad for him. Don't believe me? From the new gadgets that time…

SOUICHIRO：Quiet, Matsuda! This is not the time to be fooling around! Knock it off!

MATSUDA：Yes, sir ….

Aizawa snapping out loud for being annoyed from the Misa fan thing of Matsuda loved her work…

AIZAWA：This is the Kira investigation! Stop messing around!

MATSUDA：Sorry, Aizawa ….

Or Ryuuzaki slapping Matsuda's hand away from the microphone out of the blue…

L：Matsuda! Please, don't.

MATSUDA： Matsuda ….

On what Souichiro said…

SOUICHIRO： After all, the last thing I want is to be dead weight.

Same with Ryuuzaki just telling Matsuda to get coffee for him…

MATSUDA：Ryuuzaki, is there anything I can do to help with the investigation, besides the manager thing?

L：Could you get me another cup of coffee?

MATSUDA： Huh?!

It's almost like everyone's against this guy even Misa and Light. Again, poor Matsuda. Still, he wants to help out.

MATSUDA： (I wanna help, too! I wanna contribute to the case! And…I want to win the heart of Haruka Todou no matter what the cost! )

I guess all was good if he can do that. During the time, Haruka takes a break while working on her novel while being watched and protected by Matsuda, while she comes back with Ferdie for finishing today with Misa in a movie. With Ryuga in making a very good scene of the kissing part.

Haruka: Oh, good. We made it in time.

Ferdie: And to see Misa about to kiss the famous movie idol Ryuga. Lucky her…

With Ferdie being silly, Matsuda sees Haruka to make a move again, he if can.

Matsuda: Hi, Haruka. Done with work?

Haruka: Oh. Hello, Matsuda. I worked hard again; good thing Ryuuzaki lets me do that time to time while solving the Kira case with him. Did I make you wait long?

Matsuda: No at all. I waited a while on guard as promise for Ryuuzaki! And…! To protect his girlfriend…

With Matsuda looking upset about Ryuuzaki dating with Haruka, she notices his feelings was hurt for Ferdie already knows what was going on.

Haruka: Something wrong, Matsuda?

The movie scene was being shot right now.

RYUGA： I love you. So please don't tell me you are going home now. Instead, say you'll stay by my side.

Before it the magic happens, Misa stops Ryuga from kissing him to talk to the director.

MISA： Ah, Mr. Director? I can't do this. I have a boyfriend. Can we cut the love scenes, please?

The other staff movie member weren't too happy about this matter.

DIRECTOR：Wait! Where did this come from all of the sudden?!

MISA：Can't we just fake kiss or something?

DIRECTOR： What?! You kidding! You can't just for this to make a movie like that!

So much for that scene. Cut!

Ferdie: I see why Light and Misa were meant for each other.

MISA：If I say no, then it's no. OK?

DIRECTOR：Oh, come on!

WOMAN：C'mon. Get rid of her! Fire her!

Haruka looks at the Yotsuba building for finding the location by luck for Matsuda to see the place too.

Haruka: Well, that's the place.

MATSUDA： So it is. (The Yotsuba Group's main Tokyo office. And today is Friday.)

A flashback during with Matsuda always being put down on of shame…

SOUICHIRO：All the deaths that are beneficial for Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekends. The last thing I want to be is dead weight.

L： Mogi's been incredibly efficient from the start.

SOUICHIRO：Quiet, Matsuda! This is not the time to be fooling around.

AIZAWA： Would you cut it out?!

LIGHT： That is his specialty.

L： Then, could you get me another cup of coffee?

SOUICHIRO： Matsuda!

End of flashback, for Matsuda takes off to the place in doing something right for Haruka to follow him leaving Ferdie behind with Misa who was waiting for her.

Haruka: Matsuda…? Wait! Where are you going!?

Ferdie: Huh? Haruka!

Ferdie falls near Misa's chair.

MISA： Matsu?! Hello, Matsu?! Get over here!

MAN： I guess he had run off somewhere.

MISA： Huh?! And what are you doing in me seat, Ferdie? Where's Haruka?

Misa pulls Ferdie out of the seat for her to hold on to the doll until she sees Haruka again. Matsuda sees the building to be sneaking inside for Haruka stops him before he did something bad on his own.

Haruka: Matsuda! What are-!?

Matsuda tells Haruka to keep her voice down so other won't hear them.

Matsuda: What are you doing here, Haruka? You're supposed to be with Misa-Misa and Ferdie. This is my job, not yours.

Haruka: By going inside the Yotsuba building alone? Ryuuzaki will be mad at you.

Matsuda: I know, but… I had to do it. For you.

Haruka then sees what was going on with Matsuda lately.

Haruka: Oh…Matsuda…Was I because the others were bullying you lately? I wasn't and neither was Ferdie.

Matsuda was amazed that Haruka figured that part out on her own.

Matsuda: That's not just that, I want to do something to solving the case like you are. And you…Since Ryuuzaki is in love with you and you love him too, I thought…

He had trouble saying it to her.

Haruka: Matsuda?

It was too late for Haruka to turn back now fro Matsuda had to take her along to keep her safe if Kira were to appear again for her.

Matsuda: Alright, you can come along. Just stay close to me.

Haruka: Huh? O-Okay.

And so the two sneak inside and pass through security together by crawling quietly, as Haruka got out her laptop to have a look around the place and hacking inside in time to seeing everything else to get back to base later on. While back at headquarters.

Soichiro：All right, for the time being, I want you to start going over this list here.

MOGI：Yes, sir. Right away.

Light thought of something to say to himself.

LIGHT: (Would I punish evil doers and criminals if I could kill by just seeing a name and a face? Is that what I'd do if I had that sort of power? I mean, it's true that there are lots of people around that the world could frankly do without. But I don't think I'd become a murderer just to change the world. Surely I wouldn't do that! And almost close in killing Haruka, I won't let that happen to her again. Kira will pay, even if he tries controlling me. No, I'm taking too hard about this. There's no way anyone can murder so many people and not have any memory of it.)

Light worried about himself if Kira did control him to killing lots of people and almost to Haruka. Ryuuzaki sees him looking a bit upset on something on his end.

L：What's wrong? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes. Wait, let me guess. You must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, am I right? 

Hey, I want it.

LIGHT：No, that's not it.

L： Here.

Well, at least Ryuuzaki would share some sweets with the others to eat.

LIGHT：Really, don't worry about it. 

Watari then calls in.

WATARI： Ryuuzaki.

L：Yes? What is it?

WATARI： Detective Elardo Coil has just received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L.

Huh? Who was Detective Elardo Coil?

SOUICHIRO：Isn't Elardo Coil supposed be the second-greatest detective in the world after L himself? Who on earth would send such a request?

WATARI：The man who set up Coil's service is Masahiko Kida. The head of Rights and Planning Department of the Yotsuba Group's headquarters in Tokyo.

Well, that part makes sense on who was who in the Yotsuba group.

Souichiro：So, it is Yotsuba.

LIGHT：We know that Yotsuba must be related to Kira. If they are trying to find out L's identity, it's probably because they wanna kill him and need that information to do it.

They do? So that's why they're always talking about Kira killing one of the eight men in the room.

SOUICHIRO：This isn't good. We are already short-handed enough as it is. And now we have to worry about Coil, too.

L： It's quite all right. The detective known as Elardo Coil is me. It's quite simple, really. Three of the greatest detectives in the world; L, Coil, and Deneuve, they are all actually me. It's been my experience that people who try to find me usually fall for this. I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, OK?

Oh, so Ryuuzaki is Coil. Besides L and Deneuve as well. He's good.

LIGHT：I'm impressed as always, Ryuuzaki.

I want the strawberry too…With Haruka getting everything down from her small laptop as she and Matsuda spies on the people going up on the next floor.

Haruka: We came this far, how do we get through now?

Matsuda tries thinking about that part.

MATSUDA: (Maybe Haruka and I should leave while I still have a chance. No! Then, there would have been no point in coming here. Should I wait until everyone's gone and search the offices? I can't. I probably get caught doing that and then….Maybe I should get outta here. At least for Haruka's sake. I mean…We're finally together, just the two of us. I would say this is great, but…Not at a time like this.)

The two then hear one of the two Yotsuba members heading up stairs together to over hear them.

TAKAHASHI：Ah, not this again. I'm too tired.

SHIMURA：Look on the bright side. At least it falls on the weekend. We never know how long these confidential meetings will long for. Can you imagine if we did this on Mondays? That would be a worse start for a week …. 

This was their chance after hearing that part.

Haruka: Hey. Those two are part of the Yotsuba people. Takahashi and Shimura.

So says Haruka from her laptop to scanning them and seeing the information she could get. Soon Matsuda goes first to sneak around for her to follow him.

MATSUDA： (Confidential meetings? All right!)

They see where the elevator was going to.

Matsuda: The 19th floor. Come on, Haruka!

Haruka: Wait up!

The two take the stairs. This was big for Haruka, but much more for Matsuda to getting the respects after doing this.

Matsuda: (I made it this far! I'm gonna see it through! I'll win Haruka's heart yet after seeing this.) 

Back at task force, both Aiber and Wedy get their missions on setting things around in spying on Masahiko Kida.

AIBER：All right. I just have to get to close to them, right? Leave it to me.

WEDY：And you want me to make sure that we're able to breach the security and override the surveillance cameras in the Yotsuba Group's head office, is that all?

L： Yes. At this point, it's safe to assume that Kira and the Yotsuba Group are connected in some way.  
We are going to investigate Yotsuba to determine who holds Kira's power and if there is more than one person who possesses this ability. We need a clear understanding quickly.

Matsuda and Haruka were near the main entrance office of the Yotsuba door.

L：We cannot let anyone from Yotsuba figure out that we are investigating them. Please realize that if they do notice it, it means we won't be able to catch Kira. 

Matsuda leans near the door to hear the guys talking, for Haruka tries hacking into the cameras or computers from the outside to going through the inside of their office.

Haruka: Let see what I can get here…

Matsuda: Don't do that, Haruka; let's try listening in to be safe.

True, he was trying to save Haruka so she wouldn't get caught.

Haruka: But standing near the door to listen in is worse. I don't want you to get caught.

Matsuda was surprise to hear Haruka say that to him to make his heart skip a beat.

Matsuda: Wait…You care about me?

Haruka: Well, we are a team after all. I don't think it'll work.

Matsuda was still doing it after Haruka took care of something on her end in a second to done hacking through.

MATSUDA: (Damn it! I can't hear them clearly. If only I could hear just one thing; something important.)

Matsuda stood quietly to finally hear a few words through the door.

MAN inside over the door： … kill him …

There was something big.

MATSUDA：Haruka, they said something. I just heard someone say kill!

Haruka: They did?

Someone else says something different next.

MAN inside the room over the door： … Kira would have proved …

MATSUDA：Kira! There it is! Kira, they said it! What's that? That's "have Kira get rid of him?!" I heard it! They really are working with him! I did it! This is huge! 

Haruka was amazed of Matsuda could hear so well.

Haruka: Wow. Amazing, Matsuda.

With him happy to hear Haruka to be saying that, soon the door opens for Matsuda to fall inside the room and getting caught for her to see.

MATSUDA：Huh. Ah? Oh ….

Not good. Before Haruka could say anything, Matsuda tells her to run away from giving her the sign for her to understand.

Haruka: (Matsuda!)

Matsuda: Oh, no… (This is bad. Haruka has to escape now. Get out of here!)

She takes off for Haruka will be back to saving Matsuda right away.

Haruka: (Okay! Stay strong, Matsuda! I will come back for you! I promise.)

Once Haruka left the building to see Misa holding Ferdie to return to her back outside, Matsuda was happy to get her out safely and now dealing with the Yotsuba men next.

HATORI：Who the hell are you?!

Back at head quarters…

L：Please be sure not to act impossibly out of panic or haste. And don't take matters into your own hands.

Watari calls up Ryuuzaki again.

WATARI：Ryuuzaki.

L：Yes. What is it?

WATARI：I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt. And Haruka escaping to alerting me back from her bracelet of him being stuck in a bad situation.

L： Eh, where is he? Is Haruka okay?

WATARI：She's fine. It seems that is coming from within the head office of the Yotsuba Group.

Matsuda acts differently to say to the others on who he was with a fake name to being Misa's manger.

MATSUDA: Ah, sorry to barge in like this. My name is Taro Matsui. I'm an agent with the Yoshida Productions. I just dropped by to ask you if your company would be interested in using our top multi-talented star Misa Amane as your new spokesperson! Eh ….

He shows his business card and picture of Misa to them.

L：This'll regard everything I just said. I'll need to rethink our strategy. At least Haruka's safe from harm with some important facts she gather for us, we'll worry about that later. Huh, Matsuda, you idiot!

Hey. It's not his fault. Seems that Haruka had something in mind to save Matsuda and getting out of the mess without them knowing about it.

Haruka: Hmm…Misa? Got any friends to party with us from the making of your movie?

Misa: I do. What about it?

Haruka: Well, for keeping Ferdie safe, I have a plan. Something useful for Ryuuzaki and Light would like for you to do with me. You in?

Misa thinks about it.

Misa: Let's hear you out first.

Ferdie raises his stuff paw up to join in too.

Ferdie: I want in too!

Looks like Haruka has some idea in mind, but will it work to saving Matsuda for the others to join in? As Matsuda shows proof of the other Yotsuba members on whom he was.

 **HATORI** : Yoshida Productions. Taro Matsui. He doesn't have anything suspicious on him. I suppose that mean he isn't a corporate spy.

 **MATSUDA** : Ha, ha, ha, Right! Em, so please take Misa-Misa into consideration. (This two are only acting as guards. The rest of them must be discussing how to get rid of me. Oh, there is no way out of this. I'm _gonna_ be killed for sure! I wonder if the emergency signal got through. Fool, never mind that. Even if it did, would Ryuuzaki and my Haruka come and save me? Oh, no! What's gonna happen?)

Matsuda's cell phone begins to ring. What now?

 **HATORI** : Go ahead. You can answer it. Don't say that you're here, though. And hold it away from your ear. Make sure we can listen in on your conversation.

 **MATSUDA** : OK. 

Matsuda answers it to being Ryuuzaki to act differently and see how he was holding up.

 **Matsuda:** Hello?

 **L** : Yo, Matsui!

Lucky for him, he recognizes Ryuuzaki's voice right away.

 **MATSUDA** : (Ryuuzaki!)

 **L** : Yeah, it's me Asahi. It's been a while, buddy?

 **MATSUDA** : Asahi! Yeah, it's been a long time.

 **L** : Yeah, it doesn't sound like you are out right now. Don't tell me you are home already.

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah.

 **L** : So, you by yourself?

 **MATSUDA** : Yeah. I'm by myself. What's up?

Looks like they got the rest of the report from Haruka, and Matsuda letting out a signal for the others to get on what's happening, for Ryuuzaki in saying it quietly.

 **L** : He's not with Misa Amane right now. Matsuda must be on his own. No wonder why Haruka looked worried about him.

Getting back on the phone…

 **L** : So do you wanna like go out drinking tonight?

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, right now? Oh, sorry. I'll have to pass tonight.

 **L** : Oh, what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again.

 **MATSUDA** : (In trouble!)

Now that was the sign there.

 **Matsuda:** Yeah, that's right. Big troubles with money. You know me way too well.

 **L** : Matsuda is saying he is in big trouble.

Now they know on what Haruka meant to Ryuuzaki there.

 **L:** Oh, that's too bad. Guess I'll drag you out some other time, all right? See ya, buddy!

After hanging up, Matsuda had to come up with something to continue having a normal confirmation with the two men.

 **MATSUDA** : Anyway, what do you think about contracting Misa-Misa? I think she'll be a great spokesperson for your company.

 **HATORI** : If you're gonna promote one of your clients; shouldn't you at least bring them with you?

 **SHIMURA** : Do you expect us to believe you're this girl's manager?

 **MATSUDA** : Well, to be honest, at the moment she is filming a movie nearby. When she's finished, I'll call her and get her over here. Then you can see why she'll make a great spokesperson. (I have to keep stalling them somehow.)

Haruka texts Matsuda saying about a party for Misa to meeting with the men, and so he'll be there. He was happy to have her come to the rescue with the others too about to make a move.

(Task force)

Light tries calling Misa, to let her know of the plan of Ryuuzaki's besides Haruka was all set to go.

 **LIGHT** : Misa's cell phone is on voice mail right now. I left her a message and told her to get me back as soon as she can.

 **SOUICHIRO** : What are you planning to do, Ryuuzaki?

 **L** : Well...we have to consider that if Matsuda dies, the suspicions about the Yotsuba Group will be confirmed.

 **MEN** : Hmm…

 **L** : Let's just watch the situation for the time being.

Good idea I guess, and during the time with the other men talking about Matsuda's issue?

 **OOI** : What shall we do?

 **NAMIKAWA** : The main question is whether he heard anything.

 **HIGUCHI** : If there's possibility, no matter how small, we have to kill him.

 **KIDA** : I wonder if he really did come here just to promote his client. He could be an undercover cop.

No, not him…

 **MIDOU** : No, that can't be it. The Japanese police have completely withdrawn support from Kira case.

Or so they think.

 **HIGUCHI** : Look, it doesn't really matter who he is. We have no choice but to kill him.

As for the other two men of the group seeing the photo of Misa.

 **HATORI** : You know, now that I think about it, it might be good to have a face of a company.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh, exactly! Her shoot should be done soon, so please wait. She'll convince you.

And after the shooting for Haruka, Ferdie, and her to make a move anytime soon tonight.

 **MISA** : Mmm, I'm beat! Huh, I got a call from Light! He really does worry about me when I'm late. Ha, ha.

 **Haruka:** Must be the plan set up. Misa, call him up.

 **Misa:** While I say hi to him too, sure.

And so she does for Light to answer her call.

 **LIGHT** : Misa?

 **MISA** : Light, I'm sorry. I've been working so much. I'll be finished soon, OK?

 **LIGHT** : Misa, _you're not with_ Matsuda at the moment, are you? Haruka's with you right?

 **MISA** : Him? Haruka's fine, she's done working too. And Matsuda? He's a total jerk. He just ran off and left me here.

Then Misa gets another phone call from her other cell. It was Matsuda.

 **Misa:** Oh, hang on. I'm getting a call on my work phone. Oh, hey, it's from Matsu!

 **Ferdie:** Well, answer it.

And so she does. Light tells the others.

 **LIGHT** : Misa's just received a call from Matsuda.

 **L** : Tell her to hold her phone so that we can listen _in_ as well.

And so she does for Haruka to hack through for them to hear the speakers well from the phone.

 **MATSUDA** : Misa-Misa, when you finished filming, come over to the Yotsuba Group's head office. It's still tentative, but _there's_ a chance you may be able to appear in Yotsuba's commercials! We're working at it now.

Haruka tells Misa to be surprise to take the offer for her to do with her helping out.

 **MISA** : What? It's for real? You are amazing, Matsu. So that's what you've been up to all this time. Don't worry. We're _wrapping_ up soon.

 **MATSUDA** : Great. It's just a short trip by taxi.

Now they were good to go after overhearing them.

 **L** : Listen to me, Light. There is a chance that we may be able to save Matsuda. But we won't be able to do it without Haruka and Misa's help. She'll listen to you and do anything you say, won't she?

Misa will and Haruka doesn't mind helping out. So she shows herself in person as Haruka and Ferdie being her bodyguard as an act to the gentlemen seeing the famous star.

(Yotsuba head office)

 **MISA** : I'm Misa-Misa! My only role is, I don't do nudes. But swimsuits and lingerie's are totally OK. It's really nice to meet you.

Matsuda laughs of embarrassment for he was happy to see Haruka coming to the rescue.

 **Matsuda:** Oh, Sukiko…You're the best.

 **Haruka:** Just play along. We'll get out of this mess soon.

Now what happens?

 **TAKAHASHI** : Hmm, I gotta admit she is really cute in person.

 **KIDA** : That's not exactly the main issue now, wouldn't you agree?

 **MISA** : By the way, Matsu, since Yotsuba is a big catch, I've just got the OK from our office to have special reception.

 **MATSUDA** : Hmm, reception?

Haruka explains to Matsuda by whispering everything in his ear for him to understand.

(Task force building)

And so the plan goes on for the party of all the girls as Haruka and Misa were dress up cute for the boys.

 **GIRLS** : Good evening! We're very pleased to meet you!

Haruka hated on what she was wearing, not much of a show off in sexiness.

 **Haruka:** This is…Too tight…

 **Ferdie:** That's the way to winning Matsu yet, Haruka. Shake your money maker!

 **Haruka:** Ferdie, please!

With Haruka feeling too shy, Matsuda was loving it.

 **MISA** : Tonight I'll be entertaining you with our special guests along with the girls from the agency. Haruka, its okay. Have some fun with your Matsu.

Oh, now Misa was joining in with Ferdie from that.

 **SHIMURA** : Hey, is it just me, _we're_ just getting weird.

 **MIDOU** : Hmm, well, it can't be helped. But right now, we can't afford to leave Misa's manager alone for a second.

 **TAKAHASHI** : Let's just go with it. I'm gonna enjoy myself.

 **MEN** : All right. I'll go along with this.

And so they go inside.

 **MATSUDA** : (Ryuuzaki and others will be able to watch _us_ from here. This is my way out.)

So they hang with the girls to drink together. All shown back on Ryuuzaki's end thanks to Haruka hacking in for them.

 **MISA** : Here you are. Drink right up.

 **L** : Hmm, well, well. Misa's pretty good at this sort of thing. Looking cute, Haruka…

Cute. Guess Ryuuzaki likes on what Haruka was wearing. With Matsuda drunk, he takes Misa's cell phone to talk to Ryuuzaki in the bathroom with Haruka's help.

 **Matsuda:** Hi, beautiful!

 **Haruka:** Matsuda, call him up.

He takes it and goes in.

 **MATSUDA** : Excuse me, guys. I gotta go to the bathroom.

(Bathroom)

Once in, he calls Ryuuzaki up after acting his way out.

 **MATSUDA** : Ryuuzaki, are you watching this?

 **L** : Yes.

 **MATSUDA** : Look, I'm really sorry that I...

 **L** : That's not important right now.

 **MATSUDA** : OK. Listen. The eight men who came here were having a meeting to determine who they get Kira to kill for them. I heard them say it clearly. There's no doubt they're behind this.

So says the same from Haruka reported back to them as well.

 **L** : Yes, that is probably true. But if you did overhear them and they caught you, then they'll almost certainly be trying to kill you now. Thank Haruka for this. I owe you for getting out of the place alive. Not bad on your end so far…

Nice way to saying it to Matsuda there.

 **MATSUDA** : Ah, I know. Do you think there's anything I can do to save myself?

 **L** : Well, luckily you still are alive, so we may be able to save you after saving my girlfriend. But for that to happen, you will have to die before they can kill you.

 **MATSUDA** : What!?

Die!? Oh, a fake death. Ryuuzaki has something in mind I bet.

 **L** : I want you to listen to me very carefully.

Once he tells Matsuda, it was mess up but he had to do it in order to save his life.

 **MATSUDA** : Oh...no way! But that's...that's crazy!

And so for one member to be hitting on Haruka or try to, Matsuda kicks the bathroom door open to act all drunk to doing something crazy to getting away in time.

 **OOI** : ...and you know, our company is expanding.

Everyone was surprise in seeing Matsuda being all mess up.

 **SHIMURA** : Hey what the hell...?

 **Haruka:** (Matsuda, be careful…)

 **MATSUDA** : Wow, I'm so drunk! Hi, everyone! I wanna thank you! That's great, huh… Now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Taro Matsui show, ha, ha!

Matsuda opens a window.

 **HIGUCHI** : Hey, what is he doing?

 **MISA** : Yay, you can do it! Go, Matsu!

 **MATSUDA** : All right. Here we go!

He started walking on the side of the window edge for Misa to be cheering for him. Haruka and Ferdie play the part in acting.

 **Ferdie:** Are you crazy!? Get off of there!

 **SHIMURA** : Hey, you're drunk. That's way too dangerous.

 **MATSUDA** : Don't worry. I'm just fine. I do this all the time.

Then he does a hand stands.

 **MEN** : Stop. Hey, you, don't do it! What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?

No use trying to talk Matsuda in stopping now.

 **MATSUDA** : It's all right. No pro... Aaaah!

Acting like he was about to slip, Matsuda falls off, only to land on a mattress in time thanks to Mogi's help. Nice catch. And using a heavy bag by Souichiro's doing after getting a light signal of flicking on and off by Haruka's doing to throw it off of the building to sound like a body crash down hard.

 **TAKAHASHI** : He fell!

Seeing the dead body, it was Aiber in disguise as Matsuda to fooling them and to look dead to them. Ferdie gives a thumbs up to both Misa and Haruka to know that Matsuda was alright to be happy about it very much.

 **SHIMURA** : This can't be good.

Wedy acts like a bystander to make a scene.

 **WEDY** : Oh, no! I heard _thud_ , so I came out. This is just horrible. Someone, call an ambulance!

Aiber lies on the ground to feeling silly right now.

 **AIBER** : (Geez. This sure is a crappy role.)

Misa then speaks up to cover everything for them as planned.

 **MISA** : Look, everyone. I think you should all just leave this _for us to take care of_ and go home.

 **TAKAHASHI** : What? But...

 **MISA** : Don't worry. We'll handle it. Just don't forget about me for your next campaign, OK?

 **Haruka:** Yes, please do.

So they had no choice right now but to leave.

 **MIDOU** : Let's go. If the press sees us, we are in trouble.

Soon the ambulance arrives to carry the body away for others to be seeing this.

 **WOMAN** : What's going on? It's a little joke?

This saves the mean Yotsuba men the trouble in killing Matsuda themselves, too bad for them.

 **HATORI** : Well, we are lucky that he ended up dying right in front of us at any rate.

(Ambulance)

Thanks to the act, Haruka, Ferdie, Aiber, Ryuuzaki, and Light being driven off got off easily in saving Matsuda's life.

 **Haruka:** We did it. We save Matsuda!

 **L** : While I'm aware of that fact we're shorthanded, I'm not very pleased about having to do this sort of thing myself. But for you, Haruka, I guess this was a close call for us. Still…Matsuda, you idiot!

Good role for Wedy, Mogi, Souichiro, and Matsuda playing well in this role in the end.

(Yotsuba main office)

Elsewhere, the eight men talk about the next step after getting rid of someone, or so they think they did by luck.

 **KIDA** : Misa Amane's manager dies in fall.

Reading the newspaper, Kida then gets a call from Aiber being a fake person to fooling him and the others.

 **KIDA** : Yes?

 **AIBER** : You're Masahiko Kida, VP of Rights and planning department in Yotsuba's Tokyo office, correct?

 **KIDA** : Yes, that's right, and who am I speaking to?

 **AIBER** : I go by the name of Eraldo Coil. I'm calling to discuss my terms with you.

Kida tells the others on what it was at the meeting.

 **HIGUCHI** : What!? A 2 million dollars in advance and 8 million upon completion? Is he out of his mind?

 **KIDA** : That's not all. Even if we don't commission him, we have to pay him 2 million just to keep him silent.

Really? Ha, blackmail.

 **MIDOU** : So he wants hash money, ha? If he's saying something like that, we should assume Coil *knows quite a bit already.

Hatori was losing it already.

 **HATORI** : This is getting ridiculous. I've had it! I want out of this meeting right now. I don't know who Kira is, and I don't care. I just don't want to get wrapped up in this and end up in jail!

 **HIGUCHI** : Ha, Hatori, I think you are going to end up dead tomorrow.

Why would Higuchi say that to him?

 **HATORI** : No way! That was only a joke. It's not like that. I'm in! I'll see this to the end.

Liar, he's scared.

 **NAMIKAWA** : So what are we going to do? Coil is still willing to accept the job despite what he already knows.

 **HATORI** : Isn't it obvious? He'll become partners with us as long as we pay him.

 **KIDA** : His demands are exorbitant, but we need to have someone as skilled as Coil on our side.

 **NAMIKAWA** : Good point. Pay him. It doesn't matter how much.

 **HATORI** : Exactly! We just have to pay him.

 **OOI** : All right. We'll contract Coil. Anyone has any objections?

 **MEN** : No objections.

So it settles for them, they had to.

(Task force)

Wedy calls Ryuuzaki up while she was on top of the building's roof.

 **WEDY** : L, are you listening? I'm so disappointed. I thought this would be a challenge. Security level here is a joke! They've left it all to a single contractor. There weren't even any wiretap detectors.

I guess Wedy did her part, while Haruka was allowed to hack into the rest on her end. They were good to go on the first part.

 **Haruka:** All set here.

 **Ferdie:** Code green.

 **MATSUDA** : It's been about a week since I first snuck into the place. It looks like things have been moving pretty smoothly since then, huh?

 **LIGHT** : We've almost got them.

From one out of eight men have to be Kira. But which one was it?

 **L** : So, one of these people...is Kira.

They were spying on them and hearing them this time thanks to team work.

 **OOI** : Well then, now that everyone's here, let's commence a regular meeting.

But with one problem on the next day here, one was gone. Notice it?

 **SOUICHIRO** : But if they supposed to be eight, why are there only seven?

And he's right. What happen to the other guy? For that will be Ryuuzaki, Mogi, Wedy, Aiber, Light, Watari, Ferdie, Haruka, and Matsuda's hardiest one in solving the Kira case yet. As for Matsuda trying to tell his feelings to Haruka…He tries again.

 **Matsuda:** (Okay, you can do this… Just be yourself, Matsuda. I know I can do this! I will still love her either way!) Hi, Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Hello again, Matsuda.

 **Matsuda:** There's something that I really need to tell you.

Before he could, Haruka says something to him first.

 **Haruka:** Listen, Matsuda. I'm glad you're alright. And you saved me, that was sweet of you.

 **Matsuda:** I did…? I mean, of course I did. I couldn't let them get to you too.

So he says in acting so brave around her.

 **Haruka:** Look, Matsuda, I'm glad they're treating you better. I talk to Ryuuzaki and he'll tell the others to be a bit nicer around you and helping us out for now on. And…I maybe dating Ryuuzaki, my true love, or…he could be…But I guess I could fall in love with you too.

Once Matsuda heard that from Haruka, he was surprise to hear her say that to him.

 **Matsuda:** Wait…You mean you love me!?

 **Haruka:** Well…I have a boyfriend, sorry. Matsuda, I could fall for you, I would. It just…I still love you as a friend to really care about, we're partners. If we were to meet first, then I would date you in a heartbeat.

Matsuda was a bit sad when she said that to him, but with one good cost from it.

 **Matsuda:** I thought so…

Haruka then grabs Matsuda' hands to say this to him.

 **Haruka:** But look, I care for you a lot. You show me courage in person more than anyone so far besides Ryuuzaki and Light. We'll still be partners, friends, and hang out a lot. Okay? And maybe more when you lay low for a bit while we're working. Okay?

Matsuda then smiles after Haruka kisses him on the lips in a friendly way.

 **Matsuda:** Wow…Okay! I would like that, Haruka. Let's do our best in getting Kira.

 **Haruka:** Yes, let's. Please excuse me, got to check on Ferdie. We'll talk more later!

With Haruka smiling and heading back to see how Ferdie was doing and Ryuuzaki smiling a little to see that she made lots of friends so far, Matsuda understood her. Meaning that he will win her heart sooner or later, it was a sign for him. I guess so.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka…She touch my hand and kiss me! Yes! She does love me! Soon, Matsuda, she will be making out with you real soon. I love Haruka Todou!

He keeps his voice down in time to going back to work on his end before anyone else could hear him.

 **Matsuda:** (Right…Back to work. More fantasizing later, less talking, and being more serious here…)

That's our Matsuda or you, huh? Well, with one Yotsuba member gone, leaving seven left in being Kira thanks to Haruka, Matsuda, and Misa's help for Light, Ryuuzaki, Ferdie, and the others to leak information and know the rest on them, they were in. Still, Light sees what Haruka was with Matsuda from spying on them and hearing her love for Ryuuzaki was for real, he was sad and shocked. Knowing this, he felt this kind of painful before that he can't just remember about it. Ah…Maybe it's best not to remember. I think it's either Matsuda or Ryuuzaki/L to me.

To be continued…


	20. Makeshift

Death Note#20 Makeshift

So with Matsuda getting out of the mess of the other Yotsuba men who try killing him, but fake his death in front of them to saving himself with Ryuuzaki, Misa, and Haruka's help that all wet well. Now hacking in through the web security cameras back to their head quarters, they can see and hear them talk. With only seven of the men in the room to continue talking. Not eight this time, for one was killed by Kira just yesterday. Big surprise there, huh? As Light, Ryuuzaki, Souichiro, Mogi, Matsuda, Haruka, and Ferdie listen in.

OOI：Well then, let's begin tonight's meeting.

LIGHT：They're supposed to be eight of them, but only seven are present. That must mean that ….

Haruka counted the seats to once being eight of them, but there were only seven this time.

Haruka: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…Hey, you're right Light. One's missing!

Haruka tries to look up on how one was killed from her laptop.

Ferdie: Yeah, that means…

L：They probably killed one of their members.

Yep, for Haruka tells them who it was and shows the profile picture of him.

Haruka: Takashi Hatori. He's not there, meaning that Kira must've got to him.

Not good, but she was right. For now, they had to listen in to finding out from one of them out seven in being Kira right away.

OOI：In order to further the growth of the Yotsuba Group and to] serve its financial interests, who should we kill next?

This surprise everyone else in hearing this part out loud.

EVERYONE： Huh!

Haruka: They're saying it again…

Ferdie: Matsuda, you were right!

Just as Matsuda said.

MATSUDA：You see?! It's just like I told you last week!

L：(This is not good. At this rate …. )

Continuing on…

OOI：But before we get to that, there are several topics that we need to discuss. First, there is the issue of Hatori's death.

NAMIKAWA：That was unavoidable. To be honest, in a certain stance, I'm relieved that Hatori's dead. Kira has demonstrated that we must be committed to these meetings. We now know what'll happen if we try to leave.

In other words, they are screwed now.

OOI：I think we all understand what Hatori's death means for the rest of us. Let's not take it lightly. Now, moving on. Our next topic is Elardo Coil's report. 

So just like that, they keep things quiet to support Kira in killing one of them at a time, so mess up.

Souichiro：Huh?! One of their members just died and that's all they are going to say? 

Ferdie: So mess up!

Higuchi then says something about the report of Aiber faking the blackmail deal to do business with Misa.

HIGUCHI：So, did we really pay 5,000,000 dollars for this report? I mean, come on, look at this! He hasn't found out anything important about L like his name or his face! Is this Coil guy seriously going to be even useful to us?

Ooi then notice something to say it next. Might be important to them.

OOI：Hold on a second. There is something very interesting in the last part of this report. Coil's warning us that we can't afford to take L's existence too lightly. In particular, it says that concentration of killings that are beneficial to Yotsuba will likely be noticed by L if they continue on Fridays and Saturdays.

Just as planned for Ryuuzaki to set up and see what they say about it next.

MIDOU：Sounds like this Elardo Coil has figured out what we've been up to. I admit he's quite impressive. At any rate, I personally think we should stop killing every weekend.

So now they have to find who Kira was before things get worse to be killed on the weekend for now on.

MATSUDA：This is unbelievable! It's like they're trying to confess everything.

Souichiro：Hmm. As long as we have this video as evidence, we could probably arrest all seven of them.

Ryuuzaki doesn't like this one bit.

L：(This is not good.) 

Haruka: Even if we could do that, Mr. Yagami, I don't think it'll be enough proof to finding Kira who's hiding among them. We need more evidences.

Higuchi speaks up again, like he knows that they're show offs in supporting Kira's work compare to the others, really?

HIGUCHI：Kira hasn't been flexible up till now, has he? It would be nice if he could spread out his killings over the whole week.

MIDOU：The fact that Coil noticed what we've been up to makes it too dangerous to continue killing at our usual pace. From now on, we have to be even more careful and make sure that nobody else happens to notice a trend in these deaths.

OOI：Now, on to the main topic. Who should we kill?

They say it again. So mess up.

Ferdie: I think they're all Kira in a sick cult to me.

In Ferdie's option to guess on.

MIDOU：I think we should focus on ELF Insurance. If they expand into the Japanese market, Yotsuba and many other companies will lose valuable clients to them.

KIDA：Agreed.

OOI：All right. Any objections to killing these people from ELF with accidental deaths?

EVERYONE on the screen：No objections.

How do they live their lives like this? It's terrible. Kira or not, they should still be arrested with some good evidences the others can get from them.

LIGHT：Is this for real? How can they do this so easily?

Haruka: Ferdie is right; it could be a sick cult in worshipping Kira.

Haruka didn't like it more than anyone else did, not even Light enjoy hearing this was going on.

OOI：Another potential candidate is Sentaro Zenzai; a member of the Kugisawa Group. He's been protesting Yotsuba's resort development plans. Zenzai's known to have high blood pressure so we can designate a time for him to suffer a stroke resulting in a natural death. Any objections?

EVERYONE on the screen：No objections.

Again, really? For Ryuuzaki hears all of this while eating some sweets and thinking hard at the same time for Haruka to have some with him.

LIGHT：Kira, deaths by accident, by disease, designated times of deaths. It's all just as we suspected!  
We were right!

Not likely…

L: No. Unfortunately, we can only be completely sure after those people they've named are dead. We will continue to monitor these meetings and take note of what they say, how they act, and, most importantly, whether the people they choose actually die. If we can confirm the connection between their plans and the deaths, then we'll definitely be able to catch Kira.

Haruka: But…Ryuuzaki, more people will die if we don't do anything right now.

L: Just something we need to keep an eye on to be sure, and then we'll find Kira from one of those men. That's the only way it'll work.

Ryuuzaki was about to eat a spoon full of stack marshmallows, for Light and Souichiro to shout at him to fall all over the place.

Light & Souichiro：Ryuuzaki!

L：Eh, oh, what is it? There's no need to yell in unison. I'm only explaining the fact to Haruka, though I agree with her, one can never be too careful.

Haruka: But still!

Haruka didn't like the idea at all to beg Ryuuzaki to think through this again.

Ferdie: That's mess up!

LIGHT：She's right! I can't carry on knowing these people will die either! That's just immoral!

Souichiro：Right!

L：(Here it comes ….)

Ryuuzaki sees where this was going to next.

LIGHT：I know you're planning to catch Kira by letting these guys actually carry out these murders, but we can't let that happen!

Souichiro：That's right! It's obvious that these seven men are behind the killings. With Haruka and Matsuda's testimonies and this footage we've recorded, we have all the evidence.

True, everything that Haruka, Light, and Souichiro were saying was all true. But Ryuuzaki not a fool in being right, he has a reason in doing so before making a move.

L：You're making this difficult. If we were to take action now, everything we've done will go to waste. Haruka, please understand. We're playing by ear. Got to know the whereabouts before jumping the gun. Something you do too when you're trying to solve something like I am. You do trust your boyfriend, right?

Ryuuzaki said to Haruka while holding her hand to look into her eyes to show that he had a reason in not being so cold on what he was try to say to her.

Haruka: Oh, Ryuuzaki…

But wait, the meeting there was more.

OOI：So what would you say we take care of the ELF in three weeks and, as for Zenzai, we'll ask Kira to kill him this weekend.

EVERYONE：No objections.

Looks like they know their next target is going to be, for Haruka to getting this all down in time on her laptop.

Ferdie: Okay, okay! Right, wrong, who cares!? Let just do something and fast! Haruka, you agree with me here, right?

Souichiro：If that's what they are going to do, then there is not much time left. Light, we already know the phone numbers of these board members, don't we?

LIGHT: Yeah.

Haruka already getting the list down to print it out for Light, he shows it to his father.

Haruka: Here, Light.

Light: Thank you, Haruka; you're too good in aiding us.

Light smiles a little for Haruka to be grateful of her friend saying that, then getting back to work for they were friends for Light to work hard without thinking about the heart break the best he could.

Souichiro：I don't care who we call. I need to reach one of these men and have them stop these murders.

Ryuuzaki stops Souichiro before he does make a call.

L：Please hold on. That will cause suspicion. It would mean the investigation caught up to them three days after they were contacted by Aiber. Also, it would make it far more unlikely that we will be able to discover who the real Kira might be. We can't afford such a huge setback seeing how far we've come.  
In order to catch Kira, we are going to need some solid proof. As Haruka said, we can't get to them until we know for sure.

Haruka did say that for sure on her end first.

Haruka: (I was right…?)

Though Light said otherwise.

LIGHT： …Ryuuzaki, if one of these seven men is in fact Kira, would it be safe to say that if I try calling one of them, the odds of that person actually being Kira is going to be one in seven?

L：I'm thinking there could be more than one Kira among them; a probability of two in seven at most.

So he says if it was possible of being true or not.

LIGHT：If we were prepared to let them know that the investigation is catching up to them, let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuuzaki, I'm going to pose as L. Judging from their conversation so far, the one least likely to be Kira but with the most influence is ….

Light, Ryuuzaki, and Haruka say the person on who it was in being right, with Matsuda saying the other one's instead in being wrong.

Light, Haruka, Ferdie, & L：Namikawa.

MATSUDA：It's Ooi! Er ….Sorry.

Matsuda felt silly after saying that out loud without thinking first.

Haruka: It's alright, Matsuda, thanks for trying. We got the rest from here.

Matsuda smiles when Haruka said that to him.'

Matsuda: You're too sweet, Haruka.

Haruka: Light, act as L. See what we can get out of them.

Haruka sets something up to being voice recorded.

L: Good thinking. This could work so play it well very carefully.

Haruka: Whenever you're ready, Light.

Ryuuzaki showed Light in using a big business phone to call them up with Haruka hacking through in connecting the voice box and headphones in her ears to hear everything to getting it all down. Will it work?

L：If you're gonna make a call, please use this phone. It's set up so it can't be traced or tapped.

Haruka: That'll work wonders for us.

\- YOTSUBA - 

Still having the meeting that was going on…

HIGUCHI：You know, this will all go a lot faster if we kill off the execs of our rival companies be done with it.

MIDOU：Ah, that would be going a little too far.

OOI：Why? We can kill them and split their holdings.

Soon Namikawa gets a call for Light calling his cell phone to answer it as his voice was being hidden from the machine. Haruka gives Light the sign to talk to start recording it all.

\- Blip -

LIGHT：Is this Reiji Namikawa, head of the Yotsuba Group's marketing department?

He finds this call to being very weird to him.

NAMIKAWA：Hmm, yes. And who is this?

LIGHT：Listen carefully but don't draw attention to yourself. I am L.

NAMIKAWA：!

That got his attention to be shocked about it once Light said that to Namikawa.

LIGHT：I've placed cameras and wiretaps surround that meeting room. Even as I speak, I'm recording footage of your entire meeting. The first thing you discussed was Hatori's death. Now you are debating who to kill next, am I correct?

Looks like he sort of had a feeling about it from the very beginning.

NAMIKAWA：(He's been watching everything!)

Ferdie tells the others that it was working.

Ferdie: He's freaking out. Keep going.

LIGHT：If you are not Kira or if you are not someone who can contact Kira directly, let's make a deal.

NAMIKAWA： (A deal?)

What kind of deal?

LIGHT：I need you to delay the deaths of ELF's president and Mr. Zenzai by one month. I got it won't be difficult for someone in your standing to accomplish that.

NAMIKAWA：Yes. Yes, I see. Right. Eh, go on.

Namikawa tries playing it cool without anyone else noticing.

LIGHT：If you complete your end of the deal and cooperate with our requests, from now on, your crimes, no, not just yours but everyone's crimes with the exception of Kira's will be pardoned, based on the premise that Kira blackmailed you into participating in these meetings.

NAMIKAWA：I see. OK.

Guess he has to now, since his life was on the line. Looks like Namikawa wasn't Kira so he was off the suspect list leaving six left to go.

NAMIKAWA： (My only option is to join L! No! I'd be dead if Kira manages to find out! What should I do?!)

LIGHT：If you tell the others about this call, they will panic. It would be of no advantage to you. Everyone would be arrested immediately. But that's not my intention. I'm planning to go one-on-one against Kira.  
Listen. If I win against Kira, you'll be acquitted of all charges. If Kira wins, then you'll be free to carry on natural comfortable life. Just play along with both parties. Staying on the sidelines would be best. You're not in a position to lose anything regardless of who wins in the end. You would only be at a loss if I decided to arrest you right here and now.

NAMIKAWA: (Damn it! He already knew what answer I would have given.)

LIGHT over the line：That's all for now.

And what an answer that was fast for Namikawa acts like that nothing was going on at all, just staying calm.

NAMIKAWA：Right, I'll see you on Monday then.

\- Blip –

He hangs up after that.

OOI：What's going on, Namikawa? Who was that?

NAMIKAWA：Oh, one of my men screwed up again and I'll have to fix it on Monday. Anyway, sorry for the interruption. Let's get back on topic. We were discussing when we should kill Zenzai and the men from ELF. Here's what I'm thinking. We'll give Coil one month to reveal L's identity. If still he hasn't uncovered the information we need, then we can go ahead and kill the targets randomly. Then, we'll give him another month to investigate. And repeat the process. Once we get rid of L permanently, we can go back to killing two or three people a week. In other words, our top priority should be the elimination of L.

Guess Namikawa is going along with this plan.

MIDOU：I see. Once we kill L. there won't be anything standing in our way. But until then, we need to be careful.

OOI：Right. Sounds like a reasonable plan to me. We need to be extremely careful if we don't wanna get caught. Then, we are in agreement. We'll give Coil one month.

EVERYONE：Agreed.

All good to go for the time being.

NAMIKAWA： (L, this should satisfy you for now.)

OOI：We'll still be meeting on a weekly basis. That is all.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

And it worked. Nice work, Light. And Haruka got everything all down and recorded on her end to keeping the tapes for Ryuuzaki and the others to listen in if they had to.

Haruka: Done and done.

L：That went well.

LIGHT：Yeah.

Ferdie hugs Haruka.

Ferdie: Smart as always, Haruka, that's my girl!

L： You really are quite amazing, Light. And thank you, Haruka, for recording the whole thing for us. Not only did Light manage to delay the killings but you also set up Namikawa's potential more for us. Sounded exactly right the sort of thing I would do. And you thought of it quicker than I did. At this rate, if I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible that you would be capable of succeeding me.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki!

No one didn't want Ryuuzaki to be saying that for the others to hear, he won't die.

LIGHT：What?! Why you've been so morbid? There isn't time for that. We only have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather evidence against him to prove it! This is only the beginning. And for you saying of you dying will make Haruka worry. You know better!

At least Light's standing up for Haruka to keep her happy.

L： Yes, but you were the one who first noticed the connection between Yotsuba and Kira. You actually might be more capable than I am. I honestly believe you could take this own.

LIGHT：Huh?

Ryuuzaki showed the two paper works of it that Light did the work very well than he did.

Haruka: Is that why you said that in case anything happens to you from Kira trying to murder you next?

L：As in an 'if' it does happen, then yes. But, Haruka, it's okay. I'll live. Tell me, Light. If I should die, would you take over for me as L? Again this is a big 'if'…

What!? Was he being serious here!?

Ferdie: What!?

L: (If he is Kira and just playing innocent, he's sure to say yes.)

So Ryuuzaki thought of, but Light said otherwise for Haruka's sake to have her boyfriend alive and well.

Haruka: (No…Light, do something please.)

He had to for Haruka and Light was still handcuffed to Ryuuzaki arm with his. Light soon says this to figure out on his own.

LIGHT： What are you talking about? As long as we are joined by these, we would die together anyway. … Huh?! I see. Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to tell everyone what you're really thinking right now. He thinks that if I am Kira, then there are two possibilities either I'm just pretending I'm not him and putting on an act or Kira's power has passed on from me to someone else and I have no memory that I was ever Kira in the first place. He's trying to determine which, if either, the truth is. The first theory, if I am putting on an act, he will never remove these handcuffs. No, even if I wasn't pretending to be innocent, I'm sure he still wouldn't take them off. Ryuuzaki still believes that I'm Kira. Even if that power'd been passed to someone else, he thinks that I would have planned to have it return to me once I'm safe from suspicion. In other words, I wasn't being controlled at all. He thinks it was a plan to pass on the power and arrange for to come back to me once I've been cleared.

Well done, Light, yet again. Even Haruka didn't see that coming.

Haruka: Really? Ryuuzaki, were you testing Light there, just a little being half true?

L：(Impressive. You figured out exactly what I've been thinking all this time.)

LIGHT：I did what I could, Haruka, you need her a lot as much as she needs you. My friend diverse to be happy. Ryuuzaki's theory is that once I steal L's title, I would become Kira again.

Now Haruka and Ferdie both get it.

L：Correct.

Haruka: Oh…I get it now. Ryuuzaki, being right or wrong, please don't say if you get killed by Kira to me again. I hate that.

L: I know, Haruka, please forgive me.

He kisses her hand.

LIGHT：Taking on the identity of L having the power to control the police in every country while being Kira in secret. It's ideal. And you are thinking I could do it, no, that I would do it. That's what you're saying, isn't it?

That is if Light became L if something were to happen to Ryuuzaki himself?

L：Yes.

Ferdie: That's mess up to plan ahead if you die early, even for me to think about…

LIGHT：But what about now? I told you I don't want your title. That should prove even to you that I'm not putting on an act, shouldn't it?!

Haruka: He did say no.

L：If this is all an act and you are trying to steal my identity, there's no chance you would be foolish enough to reveal your plan in front of everyone. Won't you agree?

Light moves Ryuuzaki's chair to say something directly in his face.

LIGHT： Ryuuzaki ….

L：Huh?

LIGHT：Do you think that I'm actually capable of becoming a murderer, Kira? Even after I help you catch him? Do I seem like that kind of person to you? Or to hurt Haruka to even see her get killed this time…?

He stares into Light's eyes. For he did have feelings for Haruka, Ryuuzaki loved her more than anything in the world and for first time too for him.

L：Yes, you do. I've always thought so. Because I know you're still in love with Haruka Todou. After she said she loves me, I love her more than anything. If you were Kira who came close in to killing her, I will stop you before you do.

Yep, he sure was. Good thing Misa wasn't here or listening in right now.

EVERYONE：Ah ….

Haruka: Light…Is this true?

Ferdie: Talk about a player here. Still, keep your hands away from Haruka, you pervert!

Light then punches Ryuuzaki in the face, and he kicks him in the face.

Light: Fine! I do love her if she doesn't love me back!

Oh, boy…This again.

Souichiro：Not again!

Haruka seeing the horror to hug Ryuuzaki and Matsuda pushes him and Light away in time.

MATSUDA：OK, break it up! Once is enough! It was a draw so let's just leave that as even match, OK?!

Thank God they did.

LIGHT：Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's focus on catching the Kira that's in front of us right now. As long as I have the handcuffs on, you shouldn't have any complaints.

L： I suppose so. We only have a month so there's no time to get distracted. Sorry you had to hear that, Haruka. Light does care, but you love me more. He knows that.

Haruka tried to be strong to seeing that Light won't let it be.

Light: Look, Haruka, sorry. I do care for you…But just stay happy with Ryuuzaki and watch out for Kira. I guess…I do care for you a lot more, I just worried about you. That's why I'm like this.

Haruka hugs Light in a 'friendly way' for her to understand, for the time being she goes along with it.

Haruka: Light, its fine. I'm sure you'll be with Misa when you get to know her more little by little. I know you'll find love from her. Be strong, like I am.

Light takes a deep breath to do that for her.

Light: I'll try to. Just stay happy, if we were to meet soon…Maybe I would've fallen in love with you to being with you forever. If that were to happen, right?

Haruka: Ah, right. If it did happen.

Ferdie better hope so from Light in telling the truth there.

Ferdie: That better be it.

Once Light and Haruka shook on it, the fight stopped in time. Now what happens?

Souichiro: Ryuuzaki.

L: Yes?

Souichiro：We have plenty of footage from this meeting. Can't we use that as evidence against those seven men and prevent the murders of other criminals?

L： (Here we go again.)

Not just yet for Ryuuzaki knows that right now's not the time in doing so.

L：Unfortunately, no.

Souichiro：But why?!

Haruka: You must have a reason, right?

Of course…

L：At the moment, we're not certain if Kira is among those seven men. If all they have is a tenuous connection with him, then Kira will kill them as soon as they are arrested. We have to be absolutely sure that Kira is among them so there is no point in detaining them now. And even if he does turn out to be one of them, it would still be quite difficult to determine who the culprit is. I believe it's still far too early for us to make our move.

Ferdie: Guess that make sense. Boring!

Ferdie thought so, not to Haruka though.

Souichiro：Hold on. At the same time, we can't say that he is definitely not among the seven. That means there's a chance the killings would stop if we take this opportunity to arrest them!

Light agrees with his father.

LIGHT：I think Dad's right. There is a chance. We have to act on it.

Then Ryuuzaki says this to protecting everyone else of the danger and for Haruka's sake.

L：Excuse me, But I think from now on, I should go after Kira by myself. You can use these headquarters as you wish. I'll also be here but we will be working independently. You can conduct your investigation under your own direction. Feel free to arrest those men if you like. I would be carrying on my own investigation. We'll only get into arguments if we don't split up and act separately at this point. This is for the best.

Haruka: Let just stick as working together, Ryuuzaki, we're a team after all.

Souichiro：Are you saying you're going to figure out who Kira is by any means necessary?

By the looks of it, big time.

L：Yes. This case will never be solved unless we capture Kira himself. Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't say that preventing more deaths is pointless. But if we don't uncover the entire truth once and for all, Kira will only appear again and a number of victims will continue to increase. That's why I believe it's more important to find out who Kira really is. As I've been saying, I'm opposed to arresting those seven men.  
If you want to do so, then you'll have to take responsibility for it. I will pursue Kira on my own. We only have one month! I wonder who will succeed. Haruka, come with me.

Haruka: Oh, okay.

She while holding Ferdie and Light being handcuffed to Ryuuzaki follow him to be going somewhere.

LIGHT：What, Ryuuzaki, where are you going?

L：To Amane's room. Sorry, I know you are on your father's side in all this, but I can't remove these handcuffs. I'm afraid you're gonna have to come on with us.

To Misa's room?

\- MISA'S ROOM - 

Misa was just reading for the three to enter in, Ryuuzaki had something in mind in asking for her help.

MISA：Light! I didn't know we were supposed to have a date! All right, I should have known.

She forgot about Ryuuzaki was handcuffed to Light while pulling Light with him.

Haruka: Hi, Misa.

Ryuuzaki goes up to Misa.

L：Misa Amane.

LIGHT：Wow!

L：Tell me. Do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?

Ferdie: They do and only them, not Light and Haruka!

MISA：Huh? Ah, yeah! Of course I do.

L：But you also worship Kira, don't you?

MISA：Woo, yeah.

She does, but Misa loves Light more than anyone else.

L：So then, if you had to choose between Light and Kira, who would you pick?

MISA： What?! That's obvious! Of course it's gonna be Light! I'm really grateful to Kira, I want to meet him someday in person, but that's not true love. I definitely choose Light. Haruka choose you for a true love from her sad past, so touching…

Misa said while holding Light's arm.

L：But your precious Light is planning to catch Kira. Isn't that right?

LIGHT：Well, yes, of course I am.

Haruka: We are.

L：He says he wants to catch Kira. Now, what will you do?

MISA：Well, if that's what Light says, then I'm gonna support him no matter what.

She supports Light in getting Kira more than the killer to being him.

L：I see. So if you were given the opportunity to work with Light on this investigation, would you take the offer?

LIGHT: What?! Ryuuzaki …!

Light hated the idea not to put Misa in danger, he was worried about her. But she would anything for him.

MISA：Yeah! Of course I would. I do anything I could to help Light.

LIGHT：Wait! Hold on a second. Where are you going with this?

L：I'm planning to have Aiber pose as Elardo Coil again. He'll tell the Yotsuba members that while he was investigating L, he discovered that Misa Amane might know who he is. He'll also tell them that L brought her into question about the suspicion that she was the second Kira.

MISA：That part is true.

Haruka sees the plan might work out.

Haruka: Well, that would be a good move to do. I guess…

L：If the Yotsuba Group believes that Misa could be their lead to finding L, then though they said they want to meet her to discuss their advertising campaign, they'll use that opportunity to question her. Thanks to Matsuda's screw up, they may already be considering Misa as their new spokesperson so this could work.

MISA：Yeah, right!

LIGHT：We can't do that.

Seems that Light was against it.

MISA：Why not?

LIGHT：This plan is too risky. Who knows what could happen to you?

Sweet that Light was worried of Misa's safety to see that he loves her. I hope so too.

MISA：Would that mean you are worried about me?! Yey! But don't worry; I won't mind doing something like this if it's for you, Light.

Haruka: I don't want anything to happen to Misa either, Light, but what other choice do we have? We need all the help in this. By sticking together, we can win this.

LIGHT：I know, but still… Listen, Misa. If they suspect that you might know who L really is, we don't know how far they would be willing to go to get that information.

MISA: No problemo! I promise I won't say anything even if they torture me!

So she really wants to do this.

L：I can attest that.

LIGHT：But Kira can control his victim's actions before their death! There is a good chance he might try to manipulate her and reveal what she knows and then kill her! Also, if he does manage to kill L, he won't have any use for Misa. He'll kill her to keep her silent!

MISA：Ah, I don't like the sound of that.

Ryuuzaki had another reason for Light to understand this better to supporting Misa.

L: Light. You forget that if we win against Kira, Misa won't die. Or Haruka won't either. Besides, as long as we are handcuffed together, you and I share the same fate. If I die, so will you. If that happens, Misa is the one who would grieve most of all. Either we lose and both die together or we successfully catch Kira. Which is it?!

MISA：We catch Kira! I would never dream about living in the world without Light.

L：Yes, that would be dark.

Haruka: Then it settles.

Ferdie: A double date super spy of getting Kira. Sounds like fun.

Still, Light hated this idea.

LIGHT：Cut it out! This is just crazy!

L：But we're running out of time. And I'm starting to get desperate. As for Misa Amane, I've turned to her because I know her bravery and love for you is boundless. Just like Haruka and I are in love to making us stronger.

The two hold hands with each other again.

Ferdie: So true. So there you four go.

Haruka: Oh, Ryuuzaki.

Misa was happy when Ryuuzaki said about her love and Light was strong.

MISA：Do you really mean it? Oh no, I think I totally misunderstood you all this time. I even called you a pervert. But you actually do understand how I feel, don't you? And you and Haruka's love is the same as ours, so it must be true, right?

L：Yes! Misa is indisputably the most perfect and worthy woman for Light.

MISA: Yey! You such a sweetie! Thank you Ryuuzaki!

She kisses him a little on the cheeks.

L： I could actually fall for you if I haven't meant Haruka…

Just a nice saying, but Misa will still be friends with him.

MISA：Let's not go that far. But you could maybe be a friend of mine. Would that be OK?

Haruka: I would like that.

Misa: You'll be friends with me too. A sister of Light to him and a friend, and my best friend, Haruka. Both you and Ferdie. We're sticking together for now on.

Ferdie was happy to be seeing this much better for Light having Misa in his life.

Ferdie: Works for us.

Haruka: Of course, Misa, friends forever.

L：Yes. So now I've gained yet another friend.

After the four run around holding hands in a circle, it seems to be good to have Misa caring for Ryuuzaki to understanding him now and Haruka's problems to being there for her no matter what. A love for the two is strong.

MISA：Yeah, of course. Any friend of Light's is a friend of mine as well. Ha, ha, ha, ha…, let's all be friends together …! And of course, I would never think of betraying any of my friends. With our powers combined, we'll arrest Kira!

Haruka: So we have to play our parts very well as a team.

L：Unfortunately, Light's taking a different investigative approach from us. He'll be working with his father and the others. I'm afraid it would just be you, Haruka, and I.

MISA：Huh?! What's about that?!

Haruka: We'll still see each other, just working side by side by hand. I think…

Light finds that last part to be a bit unfair a little.

LIGHT：C'mon L, now you are just playing dirty. You're leaving me with no other choice but to join your….

Ryuuzaki stops Light there.

L：No, that's quite all right.

MISA：What are you talking about? Of course he'll be joining us.

LIGHT：That's not it, either! I've been opposed to this investigation since the beginning! It's too dangerous for her!

Misa didn't mind of the danger at all.

MISA：Oh Light, you're so sweet. Thank you for worrying about me. But please let me do this. I want to be useful to you somehow. If I can be useful, then maybe you'll love me even more. Then go on a double date with Ryuuzaki and Haruka afterwards that would be fun. And besides, I would gladly die if it were for you, Light.

Ferdie: If anything like sweets, Haruka will go for pizza to.

So the others heard everything too back in the other room, Souichiro, Matsuda, Mogi, Aiber, Wedy, and Watari were all set to go on their end.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Souichiro：Figuring out it'll just excel arresting seven people is going to be challenging. I don't suppose you two have any ideas, Mogi, Matsuda?

Hey dude, you got me…With Misa on board, one of the seven or six men of the Yotsuba has to be Kira that Rem's with and the Death Note too. I might have a feeling that that might be? Will Ryuuzaki, Light, and Haruka's plan along with Ferdie's too that's soon to come will all work out in stopping Kira for good this time? Let sure hope so. All planned through to getting inside the building and getting close to the men comes first by acting out, Misa's specialty. As for Light confessing his love out loud to everyone about caring for Haruka deeply, she'll help him win Misa yet to loving her back and Ferdie too for her and Ryuuzaki to being together still. Also Matsuda won't give up on her yet. At least with Light's memories gone, he's not going crazy anymore when he was Kira. I kind of like that better in the new Light Yagami. So far, so good.

To be continued…


	21. Performance

Death Note#21 Performance

Seems that whatever Light, Ryuuzaki, Haruka, Ferdie, Matsuda, Souichiro, Mogi, and Watari have in mind to go undercover of the Yotsuba group and the company building with Misa helping out, they need to plan it well, because that's the only way they can find and capture one of the seven members in being Kira. Someone real close to be having the Death Note that Rem's with right now. But why? I thought she hated humans but Misa, right? For Haruka was a bit nervous of Light confessing his love to her instead of Misa Amane, made her worry more just thinking about it, while Ferdie tries cheering her up in her room. Looks like they were taking a nap right now from working so hard lately.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka? Listen, that Light's full of it. He knows you're with Ryuuzaki…Well, either him or Matsuda. Just not him.

He really hates Light Yagami alright.

 **Haruka:** I know that, Ferdie, I know. I just don' know what to do. What if Light still has 'those' feelings for me?

 **Ferdie:** He should get it through his dumb smarting head of his! You don't love him!

Soon Haruka hears knocking on the door for Haruka to be answering it.

 **Haruka:** Who is it?

 **L:** It's me. Just wanted to check on you, Haruka? May I come in?

Ryuuzaki came to check on his girlfriend.

 **Haruka:** Oh, yes. One moment please.

Haruka gets up of her chair to unlock the door to letting Ryuuzaki in since she just got up and still in her PJ's.

 **L:** Looks like you're well rested. Same with you too, Ferdie.

Ferdie stands tall and proud of it.

 **Ferdie:** All ready to go to work later on whenever you're ready, L sir.

Getting back to the real deal here…

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, may I ask why you're here?

 **L:** Nothing much. Just making sure you're doing well. You and I make a great team just working together while we're dating. It's funny. You have proven yourself so much to me. Incredible how I found a woman who's my type.

Haruka smiled when Ryuuzaki said that to her.

 **Haruka:** Well…That's because I'm your biggest fan and you're my true love even if you're not the one who saved my life from long ago, I feel like you did. I want to save lives too in order to stop Kira from killing anymore people. Like…My parents…

 **L:** You know, Haruka? You changed so much. I feel like we could be together forever.

 **Haruka:** I would love that.

Ryuuzaki said while scratching his let with his foot, for that Haruka Todou has changed so much since she started working with her boyfriend.

 **L:** About Light…

He just had to bring this up to her, doesn't he?

 **Haruka:** Huh? What about him?

 **L:** You told me if he was Kira, you wanted to stop him from killing anymore no matter what being a dear childhood friend to you. But…What he said the other day, I was wondering…Do you love him?

Once Ryuuzaki said that to Haruka, her face turns completely red for Ferdie answers that question for him in argument.

 **Ferdie:** What!? No! No! No! No! N. O. Of course she doesn't!

Haruka tells him that is true.

 **Haruka:** He's right. I love him as a friend like Light. He's like a big brother to me, I…I just don't feel the love he does to me if I tried.

 **Ferdie:** See? It's not like that at all, just good friends. I make sure of it.

So says Ferdie straight in Ryuuzaki's face.

 **L:** Is that so? I see…For a moment there, I thought he didn't get your word in just being friends only.

 **Ferdie:** Like hell they'll be together.

Haruka hugs Ryuuzaki with her arms for him to be holding her back.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, understand this…I'm in love you and only you. I love everyone else in the base as partners, friends, and half to being almost like a brand new family. That's all. I know Light and Misa are in love. Maybe…Little by little. I just know they are. And I would never leave you over Light Yagami, Kira or no Kira if he was him.

With Haruka saying that and being true, Ryuuzaki falls down on the bed and on top of Haruka while holding her arms up with his. As Ferdie falls down on the group of the bed to crawling away.

 **Ferdie:** Ouch! Be careful!

Haruka was confused on what was happening right now.

 **Haruka:** Ah! Ryuuzaki!?

 **L:** I know you would be the woman I would fall for. You're trust worthy, brave, strong, smart, skillful, a great hacker at some points, and…

He leans closer to whisper in Haruka's ear.

 **L:** You are very beautiful.

Once he said that quietly to Haruka, he kisses her on the lips to neck to go slowly down on her arm for her to like the feeling that's happening.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki…!

 **L:** Don't resist. This is as far as I can get closer to someone who loves me back, I need this. You know you want it.

It was from touching all over to kissing, and passion that was happening to Haruka right now. Somehow with the cameras on back in the other room for the others to be on watch, like Light enjoying the moment, but feel sad and a bit angry for Ryuuzaki to be making out with Haruka while spending time with Misa; Matsuda was loving this moment to image him and Haruka making out instead to slowly be touching himself 'well almost' until Mogi arrives with cups of coffee to give out to stop in time before he notices on what Matsuda was doing.

 **Mogi:** Matsuda.

 **Matsuda:** Ah! M-M-M-Mogi!? What are you doing!?

 **Mogi:** Ah…Just coming to give you some coffee here. Thought you can use one, take an easy.

He hands Matsuda the coffee.

 **Matsuda:** Right, right! I'm very tired, but I'm still working. That's right. Thank you.

So much for his time, as Ryuuzaki and Haruka had a good moment together to making it count.

 **L:** It was…Lovely, the two of us.

 **Haruka:** It was. So amazing you are, Ryuuzaki.

He kisses her hand while holding it.

 **L:** Let's head back, before anyone sees us from making out too much. Try getting change and meet up with me in the other room, we got a lot of work to do.

Haruka and Ferdie remembers their next line of planning that's about to happen.

 **Haruka:** Right! Misa's going under cover.

He hands Ferdie back to Haruka.

 **Ferdie:** Fun time's over to going back to work. Super.

 **L:** Let's do what needs to be done, Haruka, I'm counting on you.

 **Haruka:** I will.

He leaves the room for Haruka to get change privately in a special room of hers.

 **Ferdie:** Be out on the double in a bit!

Looks like Haruka and Ferdie 'all clean up and ready to go', headed somewhere else in the building to work with Ryuuzaki and Light in aiding Misa to get inside of the building by acting out the role from her movies into real life first.

\- YOTSUBA -

Speaking of that, in the Yotsuba building, the seven men once again on what will happen when they talk to Misa on the deal that Aiber force them to do.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Hey, I thought we were supposed to be meeting every other week, not this often.

 **OOI** **：** It can't be helped. We've just received a new report from Coil. He says that Misa Amane might know L. According to Coil, L once [questioned] Amane as part of his Kira investigation. Let's see, here is the problem. He says "I've been able to deduce that Amane worships Kira." At the moment, Yoshida productions are trying to promote Amane as the new face of Yotsuba. My recommendation is that Yotsuba use her for their next ad campaign and take the opportunity to extract information about L." Personally, I don't like the idea. It's unacceptable, if you ask me.

Looks like the plan's going well on that part.

 **MIDOU** **：** Oh, really? It seems like a perfectly good plan.

Like ask Misa about her knowing who Ryuuzaki was L on what he really looks like?

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** I don't think that's what Ooi was trying to say. It's supposed to be Coil's job to investigate L's identity. It doesn't make sense for him to leave all the hard work to us, in my opinion.

 **OOI** **:** Exactly. We're paying him to uncover L's identity, after all.

 **KIDA** **：** Why don't we contact Coil and see what he has to say.

 **MIDOU** **：** Yes, that's a good idea.

\- AIBER'S HOTEL -

And so they call Aiber up by using a fake name in being Misa's manager.

 **AIBER** **：** Mr. Kida, I thought we agreed before that you don't call me if it was urgent. So, is it an emergency?

Once they told him on the phone…

 **AIBER** **：** Yes, I understand. In that case, I think I have an even better idea.

\- HIGUCHI'S HOME -

Higuchi's place...? Ah! Don't tell me that he's the new Kira!?

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Even after those meetings are long-run, I have to come home to punish criminals. Being Kira is so time-consuming. But things sure have become more interesting lately. It's pretty clear that Misa Amane was the second Kira and that L must have caught her at some point. The only way she could have got out of that situation is by forfeiting ownership of her death note and losing all memories of what she did with it. I'm not about to leave things as they are. I'm going to make Misa Amane my wife. Ha, ha, ha, ha …! Everything I could ever want: money, power, and a beautiful wife. That'll be enough to make anyone envious. Once we're married, I'll vest a large lump sum in her life insurance.

That sick pig! He wants Misa now if he has the power to kill in using the Death Note? Even Rem is against it.

 **REM** **：** (She would never marry such a disgusting fool.)

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Rem, make sure you hide the notebook in the usual place.

Higuchi leaves his office room for the time being.

 **REM** **：** (Right now, this is the only thing I can do for Misa's sake. **)**

She then rips a piece of paper out of the Death Note to use it for something important to save Misa's life, can Rem warn her in time to understand her a little with her memory lost from the whole thing?

\- MISA'S ROOM -

The next day...Misa practices her role on what she'll say and do next once she gets inside of the building as Haruka takes care of something on her end in hacking through and making a small microphone attach to Misa's badge to put on it for her to wear and to listen in at all times for Ferdie to be sure that all was working well.

 **Ferdie:** All good to go.

 **Haruka:** Good. And how's Misa's acting?

 **Ferdie:** Well…

Ferdie points it out to Haruka that it was still at her works.

 **L** **：** All right. Let's try again from the top.

Aiber plays one of the Yotsuba men.

 **AIBER** **：** Tell me Misa, is it true you once said that you came to Tokyo in order to meet Kira?

 **MISA** **：** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Ryuuzaki hits Misa slightly on the head.

 **L** **：** Misa, please stop overacting. It looks too cheesy, not to mention the fake.

Haruka sees Ferdie point.

 **Ferdie:** Still at its work for her.

 **Haruka:** So I notice…

Misa was trying her best in this to helping out Light.

 **MISA** **：** Huh? But I thought that was a realistic performance.

 **L** **：** Just do it again.

 **MISA** **：** Whatever you say, oh so great director.

She was being silly at Ryuuzaki.

 **L** **：** If you don't get serious about this, I'll kick you.

 **MISA** **：** Hmm!

Haruka places the badge on Misa's shirt and was all set to go.

 **Haruka:** Alright, Misa, as I explain what this does, do not lose this. I need to hear the confirmations at all times, okay?

 **Misa:** Like you told me, I promise not to lose it. You can count on me!

Seems that Misa will remember well for Haruka to take care of the rest on her end.

\- IN MOGI'S CAR -

And she was all set to go to work. Mogi drives her to the building to act like her manager very well with a different personality.

 **MOGI** **：** Ah, Misa-Misa?

 **MISA** **：** You're not smiling enough, Mochi. And you can just call me Misa, you know.

 **MOGI** **：** (I'm not cut out for this but it's part of my job, so … **)**

So Mogi takes a deep breath to giving it act another shot.

 **MOGI** **：** Misa-Misa!

 **MISA** **：** Wow, what is it, Mochi?!

Okay? Maybe a bit too much there.

 **MOGI** **：** Today you have an interview with the Yotsuba Group to see if they'll use you in their new ad campaign but remember this is also an infiltration mission, so stay sharp!

 **MISA** **：** Don't you worry. I already know about that. And of course that means you can't let your cover fall, either. You're gonna play the character of the hyper-energetic manager, OK?

 **MOGI** **：** Right! Bring it on, hooah!

\- YOTSUBA HEAD OFFICE -

Once inside, they both must play their roles very carefully as Haruka and Ferdie listen in back at headquarters.

 **Haruka:** They're in.

 **Ferdie:** Show time.

Let's hope it does work out.

 **OOI** **：** Sorry to keep you waiting.

 **MOGI** **：** Good morning!I'm Misa-Misa's manager, Kenichi Moji, also known as Mochi. I'm very pleased to meet all of you!

 **MISA** **：** Mr. Ooi, Mr. Shimura, it's so nice to see you again.

Mogi wishes Misa the best of luck in the meeting while he was waiting outside of the building.

 **MOGI** **：** Good luck, Misa-Misa!

 **MISA** **：** (Way to go, Mochi! You are natural. )

 **MOGI** **：** I'll be here ready to celebrate when they decide to hire you!

Once she was in, Mogi did all that he could do on his end.

 **MOGI** **：** (… I don't think I'm cut out for this. )

\- YOTSUBA INTERVIEW ROOM -

Once inside, Misa looked normal in sitting down and being herself for Aiber to be with the group in hearing her out in answering some questions to her; it was him, Higuchi, Ooi, Shimura, and Shingo listening in.

 **AIBER** **：** Now then, I don't believe you and I have met before, have we, Misa? My name is John Wares, an executive adviser for the advertising department. Nice to meet you.

She acts like they haven't met until today.

 **MISA** **：** Thank you! I'm very pleased to meet you, too!

 **AIBER** **：** Well, this might seem a little bit sudden, but I'd like to be honest with you. We've been talking about it, and we've pretty much decided to hire you already. But, before we make it official, I'd like to clarify a few things.

 **MISA** **：** Yes?

 **AIBER** **：** We've been doing a little background check on you, and according to our sources, a burglar killed your parents during a robbery. You worship Kira because he killed the suspect. Isn't it true that you came to Tokyo in hopes of finding and meeting Kira?

 **MISA** **：** Ah …what, who did you hear that from?

So far, so good…

 **AIBER** **：** I'm afraid I can't answer that. The information is liable and now I'd say it's confirmed. The look in your face tells me that these are the facts.

Looks like Ooi doesn't really know what was going on here to be falling for this.

 **OOI** **:** (Huh? Coil, I never thought you'd investigated that far. )

 **AIBER** **：** Also, you're still hiding something from us, aren't you? Something you prefer the world not to know.

Misa knows on what to do and say next, she was good.

 **MISA** **：** (OK, here's where I pose and look nervous.)

 **AIBER** **：** It seems you were detained by the detective L for a short period of time. We'd like you to tell us the full story of what really happened. It would be a problem if the new face of Yotsuba turned out to be Kira.

 **OOI** **：** Yes. We would appreciate to it if you are honest with us.

So she says it.

 **MISA** **：** All right. I understand. I'll tell you everything. Yes, I was held for questioning. I didn't think it was L, but he did ask me lots of questions about Kira. But I'm not the second Kira and I never was. I was released because he realized that I didn't have anything to do with Kira, after all.

 **OOI** **：** Did you manage to see who it was that was restraining you?

 **MISA** **：** No, I was blindfolded all time.

 **MIDOU** **：** But if he asked you questions, surely you heard his voice, right?

 **MISA** **：** Only through a speaker and voice-filter, so ….

Higuchi says something next.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Come on, what the hell is this anyway? Job interview or police interrogation? How long are we gonna keep this up? I'm going to the bathroom.

Higuchi leaves the room for a bit.

 **OOI** **：** He has a point. It seems the interview veered a little off track. We are very sorry.

Misa does the same to be ready for the next interview.

 **MISA** **：** Excuse me. But, would you mind if I went to the bathroom as well?

\- YOTSUBA WASHROOM -

Inside the restroom…

 **MISA** **：** Oh, this is getting exhausting. But, everything's going well so far. I just have to keep it up.

\- Rem made Misa touches a piece of a page from the death note –

Misa sees Rem when she touches the paper of the Death Note on to her hand.

 **MISA** **：** Huh!Hmmm!

Almost screaming, Rem stops Misa in time wit her hand on her mouth to keep quiet.

 **REM** **：** (Being touched by this scrap of paper alone will not restore her memories of the death note. But at least now Misa can see me once again. )

So weird for her to be seeing Rem again.

 **MISA** **：** (Oh, what is this thing?! Some kind of monster?!)

 **REM** **：** Misa, you're in a dangerous situation right now. There are people within Yotsuba who can easily have you killed. I've come here to warn you. Calm down and listen to me.

 **MISA** **：** **(** Calm down!? How can I?! This thing looks like it's gonna kill me!)

Rem tries talking to Misa calming for her to understand.

 **REM** **：** Please believe me. I'm your ally.

 **MISA** **：** (My ally?)

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Back at task force HQ, Haruka was doing well listening in for she can and no one else will listen to her back at base for Ferdie to keep all ears open for her as the others were working hard on their end.

 **MATSUDA** **：** Well, I wonder if Misa-Misa's all right. Maybe we should have wired her or used something to track her movements. I mean, with your gadget, Haruka, we should be able to know what's going on with her.

Matsuda sees how well Haruka was working hard.

 **Haruka:** I do what needs to be done.

As for Light, he was looking at something on the computer to figure something out on his end. Some they never kill yet, and some killing the those who didn't do anything wrong yet.

 **LIGHT** **：** **(** Just as I thought. The Kira before I was detained and the one it surfaced afterwards; they must be two different people. The aim all clearly doesn't match. This Kira is killing criminals as soon as they've had their crime broadcast on TV regardless of the situation. He's punishing people who never intended to kill; those who sincerely regretted their crimes or people with excusable circumstances. The original Kira would have never punished those kinds of people. That's the sort of distinction I'd make if we were him. The way the original Kira acted is disturbingly close to my ideals.… Huh! What the hell am I thinking? I'm not Kira. Something's gotta be wrong with me if I'm seriously comparing myself to that murderer.)

Oh, boy. Light almost thought about it. Almost. Haruka went to get some water for Light to join her.

 **Light:** Here you go.

 **Haruka:** Oh, thank you, Light.

Light gives Haruka a bottle of water to be drinking it all down for being vey thirsty.

 **Light:** Seems to be working hard in finding Kira and stopping him.

 **Haruka:** I know. You worry about Misa?

 **Light:** I'm worry of her safety. Is not what it looks like…

Not to us, you care for her.

 **Haruka:** Light, I know that deep down, you love Misa. She loves you. And you must understand about me and Ryuuzaki are in love. I'm sorry.

 **Light:** I know. Just because you're dating, doesn't mean I would still love you. Just about…

 **Haruka:** As friends. I love you as a brother in a new family member of mine and your other family, your Mother, Mr. Yagami, and Sayu. Still, I won't let Kira hurt you again. Or…Or if he did. We stick together.

Light almost kiss Haruka to stop in time to be holding her hands only.

 **Light:** Is because of you, Haruka. You kept me going on in life. I'll also protect you from Kira ever harming you again. Not when I'm around.

With a moment of silence for them to stare at each other, they had more business to get back to.

 **Haruka:** Excuse me, Light? We should be heading back.

For now, he needed to help Haruka to finding Kira and stopping him together.

 **Light:** Of course. Let's stop Kira, let's give him everything we got.

Haruka will make sure that Light and Misa will be free from this nightmare once it's all over real soon.

 **Haruka:** (Light, you are my friend and nothing more.)

\- YOTSUBA WASHROOM -

While back in the bathroom, Rem tells Misa everything on what's going on to trusting her 'again'.

 **REM** **：** Light Yagami is Kira.

 **MISA** **：** (!)

This catches her by surprise.

 **REM** **：** Tell me, what is Light doing at the moment?

Once Rem let's go of Misa, she tells her.

 **MISA** **：** Oh, ww, mmmmm! What are you? I mean I can tell you're not a stoker but, but you don't look like a human at all.

 **REM** **：** No, of course not. I am a Shinigami. Before you were captured by L, you and I worked closely together.

 **MISA** **：** What are you talking about? I don't understand. You know me? And Light is Kira?

Rem tells Misa about the Death Note next.

 **REM** **:** The death note. It grants its owner the power to kill someone simply by writing that person's name in it. Light Yagami took it upon himself to punish criminals using that notebook. He soon became known to the world as Kira. You also possessed that same power. In fact, your ability was even greater than his. You managed to find Light by using your power to determine that he was in fact Kira.

 **MISA** **：** Light is Kira and I'm the second Kira?

Oh yeah, big time you two are.

 **REM** **：** That's right. Or rather, that used to be the case. Light arranged it so you would both lose this power. This was all according to his plan.

 **MISA** **：** (He did? Then Ryuuzaki was right! )

Now she knows that Ryuuzaki was on the case all along.

 **REM** **：** Misa, do you still love Light enough to die for him?

Now Misa trusts Rem.

 **MISA** **：**!…Unbelievable. You got to be telling the truth. You already know everything about me. I totally believe you now. And, yes, I do love him to death. Not to mention how amazing it is that Light and I were both Kira, of course I wanna believe something like that. I only wish I could remember it!

 **REM** **：** You haven't changed, Misa. And it seems your feelings for Light will never change, either. It's enough to convince me that the only way you can be truly happy in life is if you can support him in his plan.

 **MISA** **:** Thank you, Shinigami.

 **REM** **：** It's Rem. The current Kira is a violent pathetic human being. I don't know what he's capable of. Be careful and beware the others from Yotsuba. Trust Light. Let him do whatever he feels necessary.

Now Rem tells Misa on what will happen next when she comes back from the bathroom.

 **MISA** **：** OK, I got it. I guess I should just act normally in the meantime though, right?

 **REM** **：** That's right. When you go back to the interview, you will be able to see for yourself who the real Kira is. Be on your guard and do not trust him.

\- YOTSUBA INTERVIEW ROOM -

Misa acts like her normal self when she returns back in the office.

 **MISA** **：** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It took so long. I was just fixing up my makeup a little.

Remembering what Rem said to her next.

- **REM** **：** Listen, when you return, I will be in the room. The man sitting in front of me will be Kira.

Once Misa sees who Rem was standing with, it was Higuchi as Kira

 **MISA** **：** (The person in front of you is Kira.…Higuchi is Kira?! That bastard!)

Of course, it had to be the pervert man who was hitting on Misa.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Still waiting for Mogi and Misa to return…

 **MATSUDA** **：** Misa-Misa sure is late.… Oh, they're back!

And they're back. As Haruka turns off her gadget for now to hear something just now with some static a little in talking to someone and being quiet.

 **Ferdie:** Haruka…?

 **Haruka:** It's fine, Ferdie. Let's keep that part aside, unless it comes back again then we'll tell Ryuuzaki. (She was talking to someone saying if she and Light were two Kiras. Either that or I was just hearing things. Is Kira playing tricks on her again?)

Misa was tired and saying hi to everyone.

 **MISA** **：** Hey! Oh, I'm exhausted.

 **L** **：** How did it go?

 **MOGI** **：** Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa on as their spokesperson for the new ad campaign.

 **L** **：** I see. That's good to hear.

 **Haruka:** Well played, Misa, keep it up.

Misa hugs Light to being with him out of the Yotsuba guys hitting on her.

 **MISA** **:** Thanks, Haruka.And I made sure to give them my cell phone number. Would you believe three out of the seven guys already massage me asking for a private date?

Matsuda and Ferdie were both surprise to hear how Misa gets a lot of guys to like her a lot.

 **MATSUDA** **：** What?

 **Ferdie:** That many, huh?

 **MISA** **：** So now I accept their invitations and then investigate them, right? Oh it's going exactly as I planned.

 **LIGHT** **：** No. The plan's getting canceled right now.

 **MISA** **：** Huh? But why? Everything's been going so smoothly up until now.

So Light was worried of Misa's safety. It's love alright.

 **LIGHT** **:** If we go any further, you'll be in danger. You can still appear in their commercials. But from now on, you should deny that you were suspected of being the second Kira and thus detained by L. Mogi will continue being your bodyguard, but you'll be working thoroughly as a celebrity.

 **MISA** **：** If that's what you want, Light, then that's what I'll do.

Oh, really?

 **L** **：** Hmm…

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki?

Ryuuzaki says something in Haruka's ears.

 **L:** Haruka, keep your ears open on Misa just in case.

She understood.

 **Haruka:** I'll do my best.

 **MISA** **：** Well, I'm feeling pretty tired. Tomorrow shoot is bright and early, so I better get some sleep.

Misa will win over Light's heart even more to keep on working with the others no matter what.

 **MISA** **：** (Thank you Light. You are so sweet to be worried about me. But I've thought of the best plan ever. I'm gonna be useful to you. I promise.)

She says one more thing before she headed up to her room.

 **MISA** **：** Hey Light, wanna come sleep with me tonight?

 **LIGHT** **：** What, what are you talking about?

She laughs for Ferdie to be surprise there but Haruka.

 **MISA** **：** Just kidding! You'll save me for after we catch Kira, right? You don't have to be shy about it.

 **L** **：** Yes, Light. There's no need to be shy. Haruka and I are taking our relationship slow and proud of it.

 **Haruka:** That we are.

The two hold hands with each other making Light blush a little.

 **LIGHT** **：** I'm not being shy!

 **L** **：** No need to be so serious, either.

Light thought about something out of nowhere.

 **Light:** (Of course if it was Haruka and me…That would be different.)

\- LOCATION -

The next day after Misa was done shooting another movie to finally being done for her 'and Haruka still was listening in'.

 **DIRECTOR** **：** Cut! Ok, that's a wrap!

 **MISA** **：** Good work, everyone!

Misa walks back to Mogi just waiting for her.

 **MOGI** **：** Great job, Misa-Misa!

 **MISA** **：** Thanks, Mochi. Can you take me to the restroom in that hospital?

 **MOGI** **：** No problem!I'll be waiting!

 **MISA** **:** I'll be sure _not_ to take too long, OK?

Once inside, Misa had an idea to finding out who Kira was with a help of a friend of hers waiting for her inside the restroom.

\- HOSPITAL WASHROOM -

-Knock –

 **NORI** **：** Yes? Misa! You actually made it.

 **MISA** **：** Nori! You look so cute in that nurse's outfit!

 **NORI** **：** You really think so?

Looks like Misa will be dressing up to going undercover her way as Nori does the same for her.

\- IN FRONT OF THE HOSPITAL -

 **MISA** **：** Huh, that went well.

A car pulls up for Misa to meet up with Higuchi himself to get more proof of him being Kira in any way for Haruka to listen in.

 **Haruka:** Misa? Be careful, I'll be recording the talk through your phone. Don't lose it.

 **Misa:** Okay. I'll be fine, Haruka, don't worry.

As they hang up, Haruka leaves the rest to Misa to being careful.

 **MISA** **：** Oh, what an amazing car!

 **HIGUCHI** **：** If you like it, I'll give you a ride anytime or buy you one of your own. By the way, lovely in that nurse's outfit, Misa.

 **MISA** **：** I'm glad you like it.

And for that, she was in.

\- HOSPITAL -

As for Mogi, didn't take him long to see that Nori was dress as Misa.

 **MOGI** **：** That took a while.… Where is Misa?!

 **NORI** **：** Ah, she's on a date.

 **MOGI** **：** You gotta be kidding!

Too late for him finding her now.

\- HIGUCHI'S CAR -

Misa hating Higuchi, she had to do this plan on her own no matter what and how much she hated this man, I don't blame her.

 **MISA** **:** (Kyosuke Higuchi. This sleazy pervert; he's been sending me _text_ messages ever since that party. He's been even more persistent than any of the other guys. He is Kira, it can't get any worse than that.)

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Hey Misa, how about we grab a bite to eat.

Misa acts well around this man.

 **MISA** **：** Are you planning to take me somewhere and do pervy things to me? Well, even if you were, that's OK. I'll be fine since I can kill people.

Rem listens in, unaware that this was really Misa's plan, and not Light's.

 **REM** **：** (What are you saying, Misa? Is this part of Light Yagami's plan? Is this what he wants you to do? Or is this your way of telling me that you want me to kill Higuchi the moment he tries to do anything?)

He laughs thinking it was a joke of Misa being the Second Kira.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** C'mon, you're just kidding with me, aren't you, Misa? You can kill people?

 **MISA** **：** Yap! It's true! And do you know why? Because I'm the second Kira.

He was a bit shock here.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (Huh? That can't be! Even if she was the second Kira before, there's no way she still is. She's not supposed to have any memory of it, either. What the hell is going on?)

Now he really wants to know more for sure.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Ha, ha, ha. Misa, you don't have to make up stuff like that to feel safe with me. I'm sure you'll find that I'm quite a gentleman.

 **MISA** **：** Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I'll only prove that I'm the second Kira to the real Kira.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** You'll only show proof to Kira? Why?

 **MISA** **：** I'd show him because it's always been my dream to become Kira's wife. I know he'll need me by his side once I tell him.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (If she really is the second Kira, then it's pretty clear from the Sakura TV incident that she has the Shinigami eyes. If that's the case, I need to make sure I keep this girl by my side at all costs. I've gotta test it first.)

So he tells her, Higuchi's falling for it.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Ha ha, ha! Well, since I happened to be Kira, does that mean you'll marry me?

She acts so amazed that he was to being with Kira. As if!

 **MISA** **：** … Really?!

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Ya, yeah. I mean it.

 **MISA** **：** What?! Then prove it to me! C'mon, let's prove it to each other!

 **HIGUCHI** **：** I can't do that. It would be a pretty bad idea to let someone witness how I kill people.

 **MISA** **：** You think so? I don't know. If I thought someone was Kira, I think I'd be willing to show them. We'd never get anywhere if I didn't.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Ha! Then why don't you kill someone? After all, I could be the real Kira.

 **MISA** **：** All right, but I'll only kill bad people, OK?

So Higuchi pulls over to see if Misa was the real deal to him.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** That's right. Bad person, huh? This is Ginzo Kaneboshi, president of a major finance company. He's infamous for his immoral collection method, sometime he even makes people pay with their insurance money. How about him?

 **MISA** **：** Would you be able to confirm his death right away?

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Yeah, as soon as I call him.

 **MISA** **:** OK, then. Could you turn around for just a sec?

Once Misa writes the man's name down, Rem takes care of the real death on her end to write down.

 **REM** **：** (Misa, you want me to kill Ginzo Kaneboshi, don't you? Then Higuchi will believe your claim about being the second Kira. Very well.)

Once she writes the name down, Misa acts like she did it just like that.

 **MISA** **：** All right. He should be dead by now.

He calls the man up on his end to see for himself.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Hello, this is Higuchi from Yotsuba.

 **SECRETARY over the line** **：** Sorry, our president just collapsed and stopped breathing! Call back later!

Hanging up after that, Higuchi thinks that Misa was the Second Kira was proof enough to him.

 **MISA** **：** Told ya!

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (She killed him! The same guy I chose just a minute ago! Would have been impossible to do that unless she had the power! This proves it!)

Higuchi moves Misa's chair in the car to going down and him on top of her. Gross…

 **HIGUCHI** **：** So if I'm Kira, you'll marry me, right?!

 **MISA** **：** Well, hey, why are you getting so serious all of a sudden?

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Because I'm Kira.

 **MISA** **：** Then prove it.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** I'm not gonna be able to kill until I get home. You understand?!

She had to try something else to make him prove in being Kira.

 **MISA** **：** Oh, well, that's no good then. For all I know, you're just making all this up and you have an excuse to take me to your place. Wait! I know. What if you stop killing the criminals on TV?!That should prove it! If you are Kira, it should be no problem. You can start killing again when I tell you to. If all the times and deaths match up, then I'll believe you. After all, killing criminals in that way is something that only Kira can do.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** I see what you mean. That's a good idea. All right, Misa.

And so he does that. Haruka gets it all down on her end.

 **Ferdie:** Wow…She's good.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

And so, Misa lets the others listen it too from her cell phone and Haruka's recording to prove right away that Higuchi was indeed Kira. Nice job, girl!

 **HIGUCHI recorded in Misa's cell phone** **：** I'm Kira so in order to make you trust me I'll prove that I'm him. I'll stop killing criminals for the time being, then once you are fully convinced I'm a real thing, you and I get married.

For Souichiro, Mogi, Matsuda, Light, and Ryuuzaki were amazed on Misa's work and with Ferdie and Haruka's help – they got their criminal to being stop once and for all.

 **MISA** **：** And so, based on what he said, Higuchi is Kira!

Matsuda was really amazed from hearing that.

 **MATSUDA** **：** Now we not only know Kira's identity but all those deaths that were worrying the chief are gonna stop! That's amazing, Misa-Misa!

And for that, what will the other three do next in getting Higuchi? This will take time for Light looks at Ryuuzaki, he looks at Haruka, and Ferdie looks at her to think of the next plan. This won't be so easy – that's for sure.

 **Haruka:** Now the only question is this…How do we get Kyosuke Higuchi?

To be continued…


	22. Guidance

Death Note#22 Guidance

Well, what do you know? Seems that Misa did something on her own for Light in capturing Kira. Thanks to Rem's help, she tricked Higuchi in to finding out that he was in fact the new Kira and a mess up one at that to wanting her with greed, power, and money. Loser. Thanks to Haruka's recording the whole thing on to Misa's cell phone, the others Light, Ryuuzaki, Ferdie, Matsuda, Souichiro, and Mogi heard the whole thing. Awesome job.

\- TASK FORCE HQ - 

Haruka smiled at Misa for another fine job that she did.

 **Haruka:** Nice work, Misa, you're good. Ryuuzaki, this is great. Thanks to her, we now know who Kira is.

 **Misa:** Ah, thanks, Haruka.

She hugs Haruka.

 **Haruka:** Now the next question is this. How do we capture Kira?

As Haruka said that while Ryuuzaki was having his tea with lots of sugar cubes in it, he started thinking about this matter as well on what to do next.

 **L** **：** (Haruka's right.If the killing of criminal's stops now, then there is no doubt that Higuchi is the one with Kira's powers. However, I knew Amane would do almost anything for Light, but do you think that she would actually go this far? If criminals do stop dying after this, it will make it difficult to determine the critical element; how Kira conducts his murders. I have to think of a plan.)

Seeing that Misa did this plan on her own, this still made Light worry about her safety.

 **LIGHT** **：** Misa, how did you get Higuchi to confess?

 **MISA** **：** Easy. That guy's totally in love with me. All I had to do was tell him I'd marry him if he was really Kira. Plus I managed to convince him that I am the second Kira.

She had to do what needed to be done.

 **Ferdie:** Ha! I rather have you two only in love. Him as Kira, now that's mess up.

 **MISA** **：** (If I didn't say this now, I'd probably end up contradicting my story later.)

 **LIGHT** **：** Misa! You idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny all that?!

 **MISA** **：** But, but now we know Higuchi is Kira, right? So what's the problem? Can't we just catch him?

I guess so, as it says to Ryuuzaki for Watari brings him some plates of sweets to eat.

 **L** **：** I suppose this is what you would call a victory, right, Matsuda?

Huh? Well, Haruka defends Misa to correcting Light for yelling at her.

 **Haruka:** Calm down, Light. She wanted to do this, she came to me and Ryuuzaki, and we allowed it. Don't blame her for this, she did it for you.

He understood.

 **LIGHT** **：** Oh, I guess…You make a good point, Haruka. But right now we still don't know exactly how he kills his victims, do we?

 **L** **：** Yes, that's what I was thinking. Before we move to arrest Higuchi, I want to find out how he kills people.

 **LIGHT** **：** After criminals stop dying, we will be able to figure it out, unless we come up with another idea. Isn't that right?

 **L** **：** Yes. At any rate, even if we do arrest Higuchi, we're not going to do it until we are certain that criminals have stopped dying. Let me think about this for a moment. 

With him gathering up some fruits and other sweets to put on top of some type of pie, Haruka then thought of something.

 **Haruka:** I wonder…

 **Ferdie:** Wonder what, Haruka?

 **Haruka:** Well, since I can hack into anyone's computer ware and cameras, when can get Wedy's help in setting them up for us to spy on Higuchi. I can access to sound and image once it's all good to view the place he lives in and how he kills people.

Once Haruka said that, Ryuuzaki right away calls up Wedy on the other line on his computer in doing so.

 **L** **：** Haruka, once again you're amazingly a genesis. Wedy.

She answers back.

 **WEDY** **：** Yeah.

 **L** **：** An update on the current situation, please.

 **WEDY** **：** Everything's going smoothly. We should be able to track 70% of their movements using our cameras inside the office building.

 **L** **：** What about outside the office?

 **WEDY** **：** That's not gonna be possible with just Watari and me.

 **L** **：** What if you focus only on Higuchi?

 **WEDY** **：** Higuchi? I've only been able to enter the houses of five of the men so far. But Midou, Namikawa and Higuchi, all have super high-tech security systems, especially Higuchi. He recently constructed a dampening room that shuts out any electronic waves. It took me two days just to break into the place.

 **MATSUDA** **：** This guy sure does sound suspicious.

 **Souichiro** **：** Hmm.

Haruka tries hacking into his place, but nothing or the other Yotsuba members.

 **Haruka:** She's right. I can get in; they're so strong to being block by my hacking skills.

 **Ferdie:** There's another way we can spy on this guy, right?

There was…

 **L** **：** All right. Then begin installing microphones, trackers, and cameras, but not in the house. Instead just put them in every car.

That could work.

 **Haruka:** Oh, right. That could work.

Wedy finds that job to be a bit harder for her to do, Haruka hacking in for the cameras to work on their own, she could do that part no problem.

 **WEDY** **：** What?! After getting this far?! Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone's house?! Besides, do you have any idea of how many cars this guy has?

Haruka gives Ryuuzaki a sign on how many Higuchi had.

 **L** **：** He only has six.

 **WEDY** **：** Fine then. I just have to install them in all his cars, right?

 **L** **：** Yes, thank you. Haruka, no need to worry. It'll all work out for us, just be ready on your end for the set up.

 **Haruka:** I'm on it.

Haruka and Ferdie get to work, for Misa got lucky if things went differently on her end.

 **MISA** **：** (Oh, if Higuchi had been bugged earlier, I would have been in big trouble.)

So then, Ryuuzaki tells Light this to him again at a time like this.

 **L** **：** Light, I'm sorry to keep coming back to this topic; I'll just get right to the point.

 **LIGHT** **：** What is it?

 **L** **：** Do you remember killing anyone, I mean? Even close in killing Haruka almost?

This gets Light mad.

 **LIGHT** **：** Huh?! Are you still going on about that?! Look, I'm not Kira! And I would never hurt my closes friend! How many times do I …

 **L** **：** I just want you to answer the question. Well, do you remember?

That he doesn't nor does Misa either, memory loss once they gave up their Death Notes, remember?

 **LIGHT** **：** … No, I don't. I just remember saving her.

Haruka can't remember that but just be finding Naomi to close of drowning in the cold waters for Light to saving her.

 **Haruka:** Believe me, I wish I did see what Kira looked like. I was lucky to being alive after drowning almost.

Haruka tries to be strong for Ryuuzaki to be holding her close to him.

 **L** **：** Misa, what about you?

 **MISA** **：** I don't remember. How could I?! Cause I'm not Kira!

 **L** **：** Hmm, look Light, please listen to what I'm about to say. I'd like you to thoroughly analyze my current theory. This could determine the way in which we'd end up catching Kira. Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has somehow passed onto another person. Light Yagami now has no memory of ever being Kira. I need your analysis based on these assumptions. Do you think you can do that for me?

He could be right.

 **LIGHT** **：** … Yeah, I'll give it a try.

Try listening in of this part.

 **L** **：** Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has somehow passed onto another person. Was that because Light Yagami, who wanted it to happen, or was there someone else in control of Light, lurking in the background, who gave him the power? Was it that person who passed Light's power to someone else?

 **Ferdie:** If that's true, that must be a reason why Misa and Light forgotten once they were being watched and held prisoner for the time being.

That was some good speech in some of the parts being half right. Then Light asks this with his eyes close to think carefully.

 **LIGHT** **：** … Given your premise, it would be my will.

 **L** **：** … Yes, of course. If there is a third party with the ability to bestow or transfer Kira's power and they didn't want their method to be discovered, it makes no sense that they would wait so long to transfer it from you to the next Kira. If we believed that this was the work of some being watching us from above, then we'd have to accept that they are impossible to catch. Not to mention, I'd already be dead. Or at the very least, I'm being made to be a fool by eternally dancing in the palm of someone's hand. It's highly unlikely that such a being exists.

So says Ryuuzaki and then eats some chocolate out of his hand.

 **L** **：** (Even if Light Yagami was Kira …) Kira's power can only be transferred by the will of the person who possesses it. Thank you, Light. I can now say that I feel 99% better than before.

So he thought he was right, this makes Haruka happy about this theory.

 **Haruka:** And with that, Light and Misa aren't Kira or Second Kira at all. That's good right. As you said, Ryuuzaki.

 **L** **：** That's the case, and then yes I know that it has to be true. We'll create a situation where Higuchi will not be able to pass on his power to anyone else. We'll have him show us how he kills.

 **LIGHT** **：** So, what are you gonna do?

 **L** **：** I'm going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV. Haruka, this is something I really need your help on, can you make it happen by my side?

Haruka was in no matter what.

 **Haruka:** You know I will. I'll follow you until the ends of the Earth.

 **Ferdie:** Me too!

So it's a get and see Higuchi to getting him once and for all type of plan here.

 **MATSUDA** **：** Like a "hidden camera show!"

 **MISA** **：** What?!

Here's how it'll work…

 **L** **：** We'll use the Kira Special that Demegawa airs every week. We'll book a three-hour time slot. It'll be announced that Kira's identity will be revealed near the end of the special.

 **MATSUDA** **：** Would anyone actually buy that, though? This is Sakura TV, after all. For all we know, Higuchi may not even watch that program.

Well, if this happens.

 **LIGHT** **：** We'll get Namikawa to call him and say "This is bad. Turn on your TV." That should be enough to get him watching. Higuchi will buy it once he realizes that the special guest on TV is someone who knows his secret.

With Aiber to come into the picture. However…

 **MATSUDA** **：** Oh, I get it! So we'll be using Aiber then. He will reveal that he was a spy all along!

 **L** **：** No, I'm afraid you are incorrect. We will not be using Aiber. Whoever appears on the show has to be someone who Higuchi believes he'll be able to kill. In other words, it has to be someone whose name he can look up easily.

 **MATSUDA** **：** But we're never gonna find a person like that, are we?

Of course, that would be Matsuda's job.

 **Ferdie:** He meant you.

 **LIGHT** **：** You are the only one who can do it.

 **MISA** **：** Matsu!

 **Haruka:** Matsuda…?

 **Souichiro** **：** Matsuda.

The one and only, here's why.

 **LIGHT** **：** Higuchi probably thinks that you were listening in on their meeting and overheard their plans to kill people. It would make sense that Misa's manager who he thought was dead is the one revealing the secret.

 **L** **：** That's right. We'll have Sakura TV use a voice-filter and a frosted glass to protect your identity. Higuchi would probably realize from the announcement and his silhouette that it's the manager, Taro Matsui. And just to make sure we will have the studio messed up to accidentally reveal your face from behind the frosted glass.

It's crazy, but it just might work.

 **MISA** **：** Whoa! Sounds exciting!

 **L** **：** Until the show ends, the announcer will keep saying they will reveal the full name and each who's acting as Kira.

 **LIGHT** **：** Higuchi would feel cornered. He'd have no choice but to find out the manager's name as soon as possible. We can anticipate what actions he'll take.

 **L** **：** We'll witness his killing method. After that, we'll arrest him. And there is one potential problem with this plan. If Higuchi can kill by simply looking at someone's face just like the second Kira, Matsuda will die.

True, this is a big problem for him to be freaking out.

 **MATSUDA** **：** Ah!

 **Haruka:** Even if the plan would work, I don't want him to die. I don't want to lose someone else. Like Ukita…

This made Haruka upset for Matsuda to seeing her sad, made him sad.

 **LIGHT** **：** But, considering the fact that you are still alive and how he's pursuing Misa, I doubt that's the case.

 **L** **：** At any rate, we're only going to do this once criminals stop dying. We'll have to wait for two or three days to see whether or not that happens. In the meantime, Matsuda will have to decide if he wants to go through with this plan.

Thinking hard, he holds up Haruka's hand to tell her that everything will work out fine for Matsuda.

 **Matsuda:** Haruka, I won't die. We can do this like Ryuuzaki said.

 **Haruka:** You mean…?

He was in.

 **MATSUDA** **：** … I don't need two or three days to decide. I want to do this. (All for you, Haruka. I won't see you sad ever again.)

So it was good to go. Nice! Looks like Haruka will do her part to make sure that everyone comes out of this mess alive by stopping Higuchi as Kira.

\- MIDOU'S HOME -

As the few members of the Yotsuba men got together to talk at Midou's house privately on something.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Well, I'm here. What's with this private meeting?

 **SHIMURA** **：** Namikawa, tell me. Who do you think is Kira?

So that's what they're getting at.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Why do you wanna know what I'd think? Besides, for all I know, it could be you, Shimura. Or maybe even Midou.

 **MIDOU** **：** Shimura can't be Kira. He was the one who came crying to me about how he can't go along with Kira's crimes anymore.

So it's a guessing game to them now.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Really? But if Midou had turned out to be Kira, you would have been killed.

 **SHIMURA** **：** No. You and Midou would have been successful on your own. There is no way either of you would need to hold those stupid meetings, let alone with seven others. I can at least see that much. We're all cooperating with these killings because we are afraid of Kira turning on us. I mean it's only a matter of time until the public finds out. And this isn't going to stop until that happens.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** So Shimura, let me ask you then. Who do you think Kira might be?

 **SHIMURA** **：** Takahashi or Higuchi.

There we go.

 **MIDOU** **：** No, Takahashi is just a decoy. Kira would make sure there are people less clever than him.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Huh, well then, it looks like we all know the truth already. It's Higuchi, isn't it?

Bingo!

 **MIDOU** **：** Yes. He is the one who's the most obsessed with money and success. He might always act as if he's not interested in those things, but that just proves it all the more.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** And he always insults everyone around him, and can't use his people well. I believe that's why he was demoted from being head of the development department. By the way, I meant to ask, was I the only one you invited here?

 **MIDOU** **：** I also invited Ooi, but he said, "You can hold your stupid private meetings by yourself. Go figure."

Makes sense.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Ha! Good old Ooi, always the blunt one.

 **MIDOU** **：** We can also rule out Kida as a possible suspect as he was the one who provided the account for funds in order to commission Coil.

And that too.

 **SHIMURA** **：** Namikawa, during that first meeting after Hatori died, you got a call on your cell phone. I was wondering who it was from.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Huh! You know, Shimura, you really are a sharp one. Kira provably selected you, because he appreciates your caution.

\- Namikawa's cell rings –

\- Blip –

So Namikawa answer the call for Light was being L for Ryuuzaki to do the plan for it was time.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Namikawa speaking.

 **LIGHT** **：** It's L. Before I go on, are you by yourself?

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** No.

 **LIGHT** **：** Then just act like it's a normal call again.

So he does.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** I don't think there's any need for that. One of the people here with me was just expressing his suspicions about your last phone call.

Well, they soon know who Namikawa was talking to sooner or later.

 **SHIMURA** **：** Who is that on the line, Namikawa?

So he had no choice but to tell them.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** It's L.

 **MIDOU & SHIMURA** **：** Huh!

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** L, Midou and Shimura are here as well. I'm reasonably certain that neither of them are Kira. In fact, they seem fed up with it at this point. I'll speak for them and say they'll choose to stand back and watch your face-off with Kira, like I plan to.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Seems that they' call it a truth to the others until Higuchi's stopped once and for all. Ryuuzaki will allow it.

 **L** **：** That's fine. 

Light says this to them next.

 **LIGHT** **：** Tonight, I'm gonna catch Kira, but I'll need a favor from you.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Hmm. Then it's the end for Higuchi.

 **LIGHT** **：** What? You know that it's him?

They did alright.

 **Haruka:** They're too smart, it's scary.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Ha! So even the great L can be tricked. Based on your reaction I'm now a hundred percent certain that Higuchi is Kira.

Namikawa was too good if he was smart.

 **MISA** **：** Namikawa is pretty smart, huh. But then, I always thought he was from looking at his face. I guess this proves it.

 **L** **：** No. That was just because Light messed up.

 **Haruka:** He did, but that's okay. They would've known real soon.

Poor, Light, well we all make mistakes once and a while.

 **LIGHT** **：** I'm bating Higuchi with the Stage TV Special Tonight, Sakura TV.A few minutes into the program, I want you to contact Higuchi, tell him to tune in. Do that for me, and I won't go after you or any of the other five. As for the others; Kida, Takahashi and Ooi, if they tried to do anything, make sure to stop them.

\- MIDOU'S HOME -  
 **NAMIKAWA** **：** All right, I understand.

He hangs up after that for he tells the others.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** It seems it really was Higuchi. He'll be captured tonight apparently.

\- HIGUCHI'S HOME -

Speaking of him, Higuchi was just drinking and laughing the night away. Freak…

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Ha, ha, ha! It's been about three days since I stopped killing criminals. That should be good enough, shouldn't it? Now, when I marry Misa Amane, the second Kira, I'll have the Shinigami eyes. With that power in my hands, Yotsuba will be under my control. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

\- Higuchi's cell rings –

He answers his cell phone to fall for the bait.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** Higuchi, we've got a problem. Turn on a television. Check out Sakura TV.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Hmm?!

He does for the program was set up and Matsuda was ready, this has to work.

 **MC on TV** **：** So you are saying one of those people is Kira, right?

 **MATSUDA on TV** **：** Yes. I've got a more evidence to prove it, too.

Hiding his voice.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** What the hell is this? C'mon, it's probably a hoax. This is Sakura TV.

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** No, it's more than that. At the beginning of the show, he said that he overheard a meeting between eight people.

This gets to him big time.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (What?! Someone who knows about the meetings?! Who is it, did someone betray us?!)

 **MATSUDA on TV** **：** Then, one of them was killed by Kira and now there are only seven left. The man who died was Mr. H.

Hatori was one of them to die first.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (Mr. H? Hatori! If he knows this much, he could be one of the other six. No, maybe it's Coil. )

 **MATSUDA on TV** **：** Mr. H wanted to leave the meetings and was killed by Kira because of that.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (No, it can't be any of the others. There is no benefit for them to do this. But no one else knows about the meetings, do they? Damn it! Who is it?! What, wait, could it be ….)

\- Frosted glass falls –

 **MATSUDA on TV** **：** Oh, wow, ah!

As planned, it shows Matsuda's face with a false name to being shown on TV for Higuchi to be seeing this. The people go over to cover his face in time to continue with the show.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** It's, it's him! Its Misa's manager. Matsui, that's his name?! Why is he still alive?!

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** He explained earlier that he thought he was going to be killed. He pretended to fall out of the apartment window and escaped to a balcony of a few floors below.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (But that can't be! Just to be careful, I went home that night and wrote his name in that notebook like he was written on his business card. Why is he still alive then?!Could he be a former entertainer who became a manager using a stage name?! Is that possible?!)

 **NAMIKAWA** **：** After that worked that enough, he said that he continued to investigate Yotsuba up until now and he's figured out which one of us is Kira. I'm contacting everyone right now to let them know.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** All right. We'll talk later.

\- Blip –

Hangs up his phone. He's so going down now.

 **MC on TV** **：** Oh, sir, we are terribly sorry for that accident. Are you all right? We can stop if you want.

 **MATSUDA on TV** **：** No. I knew I was gonna be in danger going into this. This is for sake of justice. So I'll see through till the end even if it means my death.

\- SAKURA TV -

All according to plan here, for Haruka was hacking into every TV channels for this by Demegawa's permission.

 **DEMEGAWA** **：** Yeah. That's perfect! Listen, just be sure to hold up on the Kira announcement till the last minute, all right?

\- HIGUCHI'S HOME -

Higuchi was mad…

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (I have to kill him! Calm down. Misa knows his face. Or she is the second Kira; she should know what his real name is.)

He calls up Misa on her phone.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

 **MISA** **：** It's him. Hmm!

\- Misa just hangs up the call –

And she hangs up.

\- HIGUCHI'S HOME -

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Oh, what the hell?!

 **MATSUDA on TV** **：** To be honest, I have been debating for a long time whether or not I should make this announcement, but now that I'm here I know I've done the right thing in coming forward.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** This is bad. Who knows when they make the announcement?

 **MC on TV** **：** We'll take you a commercial … Kira's identity will be announced soon!

Back with the other Yotsuba members watching a Misa commercial on her products on TV right now on commercial break.

 **CM** **：** Cosme Misa, a devilish charm, an angel's glitter. Misa's new lineup lipstick. Just for you.

Aw, too much for sexiness there…? Anyways, Higuchi calls up Midou.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Midou, it's me. Are you watching Sakura TV? Why don't you call your father at the House of Councilors? Have him pull some strings at the Ministry of Internal Affairs to stop this broadcast!

As acting out, it's all true.

 **MIDOU** **：** I'm watching but I don't think we could stop it. No one believes this program so we'd only make ourselves look suspicious if we stop it. Besides, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. The guy revealed his face earlier. Everyone knows it's really Taro Matsui. Namikawa's already gone ahead and told everyone to watch the show. Since one of us seven has to be Kira, that should mean Taro Matsui will soon be dead, right?

So that Higuchi has to kill Matsuda, or tries to.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (Of course I'm the only one who knows or even suspects that "Taro Matsui" isn't his real name. That means if I say anything, it'll reveal the fact that I'm Kira.)

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Yeah, that's true. I'll talk to you later.

 **MC on TV** **：** Stay tuned to Sakura TV.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Damn it!

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Watari reports to Ryuuzaki for Haruka were getting it well on her end.

 **Haruka:** Ryuuzaki, its working.

 **Ferdie:** Oh, yeah!

Ferdie was happy for that.

 **WATARI** **：** Ryuuzaki, Mogi is in position in front of Yoshida productions. He just received a call from Higuchi.

 **L** **：** Yes, it's time for phase 's as planned.

 **Conversation between HIGUCHI and MOGI**

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Moji! Where is Misa?!

He tries calling up Mogi.

 **MOGI** **：** Oh, Mr. Higuchi! Pleasure to hear from you. I'm sorry but Misa-Misa's taking a much new vacation right now. She should be back by all tomorrow morning, though. You can reach her then!

 **HIGUCHI** **：** I'm asking you where she is now!

 **MOGI** **：** Well, that's private information. She's requested that no one know where she is. I'm very sorry. I'll have her contact you tomorrow first thing.

Nice one, dude.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (Damn! I know his face!I could kill him at anytime if only I knew his name!)

Good thing that Aiber was with Mogi in listening in while hiding in a building in the dark and all for something that was about to happen next real soon.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Do you know if Misa's former manager was an entertainer at some point?

 **MOGI** **：** Come again?

 **HIGUCHI** **：** I'm talking about Taro Matsui!

 **MOGI** **：** Oh! I was only recently hired so I don't know much about him. If you need some information, I can let you talk to someone from the office. I just remembered, everyone's in Okinawa at the moment! You can try calling the president, though. 

Light and Misa were amazed that this was going so well so far.

 **LIGHT** **：** This is going exactly as I planned. It's almost scary.

 **L** **：** You shouldn't be scared by it. You should be happy.

 **Haruka:** I agree with him. Dangerous but fun.

Haruka sure has changed a lot for Light to notice her too.

 **Light:** You sure changed a lot, huh Haruka?

She smiles at him, and then Watari does this on the computer on his end.

 **WATARI** **：** I'm patching you into Higuchi's call with the president of Yoshida productions.

Connecting Higuchi phone call.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** This is Higuchi from Yotsuba. That manager's real name isn't Taro Matsui, is it?

 **MISA** **：** He's not even pretending to hide what he's asking about now, is he? Stupid Higuchi.

 **L** **：** Maybe he's acting like that. It proves he's beginning to panic.

 **Conversation between HIGUCHI and the President of Yoshida Productions**

 **PRESIDENT** **：** Ah, no, where I recall? I think he was just manager.

Higuchi talks to the President of Yotsuba Productions.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Then, what was his real name?!

 **PRESIDENT** **：** I think it was Yamada, no, wait, Yamashita. And his first name was, eh, I'm sorry, I can't remember.

He was panicking…

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Don't screw with me! Why the hell can't you remember the names of the people you hire?!

 **PRESIDENT** **：** All right. No need for that kind of language. I've got his personnel file back the office.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** Then go back there and get it!

 **PRESIDENT** **：** You gotta be kidding me. Give me a break. We're on a first company vacation in two years! If you wanna know that badly, I'll give you the pin code for the office lock. You can go in yourself and look it up. How's that? The personnel files are in the desk at the back to left. You'll find the files in the bottom drawer. They should all be sorted alphabetically. But I'm pretty sure it was Yamashita.

Really? What mess up people they can be?

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (If they are going to announce it at the end of the program, that means I have two hours!)

Yep, this proves a lot that he is Kira to the others.

 **MISA** **：** So, what's he gonna do?

Higuchi brings his Death Note and a gun into his bag to get going and try to kill Matsuda for good this time before it is announce on TV 'or so he thinks. Wedy sees Higuchi taking off in his car to follow him on her motorcycle.

 **WEDY** **：** I see Higuchi. He's only carrying a single bag. I'm in pursuit.

Shows the same on the computer screen for the others to see back at base.

 **Haruka:** Keeping track on Wedy and Higuchi's car right…now.

Haruka hacks the map online with Watari's help as well.

 **LIGHT** **：** Everything's still going according to plan.

 **L** **：** Yes.

The race to the TV station begins.

 **HIGUCHI** **：** (I'll kill. I'll kill him no matter what. I've come this far. I won't let them stop me. I'm not giving up until I have everything! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! )

As he was driving really fast and Rem just watches it all, will capturing him to stopping the killings and Kira will end and the Death Note? I sure hope so. It just has to.

To be continued…


	23. Frenzy

Death Note#23 Frenzy

And so, with Ryuuzaki's plan working out very well…To stop Higuchi in arresting him of being Kira, Wedy places the cameras and microphones all over his car, for Haruka to hack in for him, Light, Ferdie, and Misa to listen in and watch; leaving Matsuda to be bait for Higuchi to write his real name down in his Death Note. Wanting to kill him before he could say his true identity on who Kira was on Sakura TV real soon, working well that is for the Yotsuba group are aiding them. The chase begins for Wedy, Aiber, Souichiro, Mogi, and Watari were all set to go on their end. This is so going to be big here. The final showdown.

-TASK FORCE HQ -

As the other four 'plus Ferdie' watch on things to controlling the TV station and showing the fake scene live, a commercial appears of Misa's work being very popular for Ryuuzaki to watch it while eating a banana to image Misa being Haruka to him instead.

CM on TV：Cosme Misa. A devilish charm, an angel's glitter. Misa's new lineup lipstick. Just for you.

He was licking…Haruka was confused.

L: Haruka, care to have some of this with me?

Haruka: I am getting hungry. Okay.

As Haruka ate half of the banana with Ryuuzaki and him pulling the peel off of it, Light tries getting back to the matter at him.

LIGHT：Ryuuzaki, the commercial is almost over.

L：Oh, is that so? 

With Haruka almost finishing eating the banana, one last piece she eats down was in Ryuuzaki mouth to be kissing her back for Misa and Ferdie to like seeing.

Ferdie: Well, look at you, Haruka…

Haruka: Oh, my…!

Misa: Ooo….Look at you two! So cute!

With Misa saying that, Haruka and Ryuuzaki felt shy in front of the others for Light to be sad about from deep down and the two try being strong together.

L: Sorry. That one's for luck.

Haruka: I liked it, Ryuuzaki…

Light: Haruka, make sure you keep taps on the camera viewing.

Haruka and Ferdie go back to work right away.

Haruka: On it, Light. Ferdie, let's do this.

Ferdie: Okay!

The show still continues on for the so call truth within two more hours.

MATSUDA on TV： Next thing you know, I'm in a hotel and drinking with all eight of them.

MC on TV： Oh, well, that's rather amusing.

MATSUDA on TV： But if I give you any more details, I'm afraid that people who were there that night would realize which one of them is Kira. So I think I'd better leave it at that for now.

MC on TV：Of course. Please take your time to tell us all the details of your ordeal to find Kira.

L： Hmm. Light, please put Higuchi's car on audio channel 1 and Sakura TV on channel 2.

So he does for Haruka to keep taps at all time and doing great on her end.

LIGHT：As expected, Higuchi's watching every minute of this from his car.

So he has a nice car.

\- HIGUCHI'S CAR & TASK FORCE HQ BUGGING HIM -

MC on TV： And so, according to you, it was actually at that party that you met Kira.

MATSUDA on TV：Yes. But of course at that time I had no way of knowing he was actually Kira.

MC on TV：So that means he saw your face. This is incredible. I think it's amazingly courageous of you to step forward to appear on this program. Are you sure you are OK with it?

MATSUDA on TV：Yes. After thoroughly investigating him, I found that there are two things Kira has to have in order to kill someone. There are rumors on TV aired and the internet what those two things might be, but I know the truth.

Higuchi was losing it to try to stop Matsuda no matter what.

HIGUCHI：(A name and a face!)

MATSUDA on TV：And Kira only knows one of those two things about me. So that means I should be safe. 

Go, Matsuda, go!

HIGUCHI： (So he is saying he feels safe enough to step forward just because I don't know his real name. Wait a minute, does that mean there's nothing left that can connect me to his name? Maybe he's already destroyed his file at Yoshida. Am I wasting my time?)

He turns for Rem to aiding him; she goes along with it for now.

HIGUCHI：Rem, what do you think?

REM：What do I think? About what, may I ask?

The other back at base hear Higuchi talking to someone they couldn't hear or see Rem at all.

LIGHT：Rem …who's that? There is no one else in that car, right? It's impossible for someone to be hiding without us knowing. He isn't using his cell phone. Could it be a hidden radio?

Haruka couldn't get anything on her end.

Haruka: I see no one or hear anyone. (Still…Is there something we're unable to see?)

So Haruka thought of for Ferdie to notice soon enough.

L： No, there aren't any radios or other devices. You heard Haruka, she checked and it's only him in the car. Only the bugs, cameras, and trackers would be that Wedy placed. I have no doubt that she did a thorough job.

HIGUCHI：Do you think I'll get to Yoshida productions only to find his file isn't there?

Light still finds this whole thing being weird to him.

LIGHT：Is he talking to himself?

Ferdie: If he is, this guy is a mess up person!

REM：Why asked my opinion? I don't see how I'm supposed to know something like that.

HIGUCHI：If this guy was smart; he would destroy everything that connects with his real name before he appeared on TV. And don't you think it's a little too reckless for Yoshida productions to just let me into their offices and supervise? Oh, maybe not. If there was a robbery, they'd figure it out right away who did it since I know where the key is.

MISA：This isn't sounding very good.

Ryuuzaki knows that all will work out in no time.

L： He'll still go there. Don't you worry.

So now he knows Matsuda's name was a fake after writing it in Higuchi's Death Note.

HIGUCHI：Even if he does have a file at Yoshida, it could be just another alias. Damn it! I wouldn't put it past this guy to do something like that. No wonder he's confident.

REM： (It must be Light and Misa's plan to have Higuchi goes to Yoshida productions. If that's the case …)

Smart Shinigami to figure that this was all part of Light and Misa's plan here...

REM：That may be true but if he knows that you are Kira, he's going to announce your name in public. That's inescapable fact.

MC on TV：All right. There is only one hour left until the big announcement.

One more hour left…

REM：Your only option is to go. If the name on his file is false, that'll be unfortunate. But if it isn't, you can kill him discreetly with the notebook.

HIGUCHI：Yeah, I already know that much myself. But just to be on the safe side, I should also kill the people I contacted at that Yoshida production. That includes the president, Misa, and that manager of hers.

No, not Misa.

MISA：What?! No way. He's gonna kill me?

Haruka will protect her friend if she has to.

Haruka: He will not, Misa. Ferdie and I will make sure of it.

Ferdie: Like hell of Kira will touch us again!

L：Just as Haruka said, it's all right. Don't worry. He's talking about doing that after he's killed Matsuda. There'll be no point in killing the rest of you until he's gotten rid of the main threat.

LIGHT：That's true, but still ….

Still…What?

REM：Don't be reckless. He's the only one you have to kill. If the people you called end up dying too, the phone records would implicate you and their deaths.

So she says to fool Higuchi.

HIGUCHI：Oh, yeah. Rem, I didn't think you were so smart. Then I'll make them all erase their call histories before they die.

REM：But the telephone company will still have a record of the calls. 

This was getting weird for Light, Ryuuzaki, Haruka, Ferdie, and Misa to be hearing and seeing all of this without seeing Rem.

LIGHT：There is no way he can just be talking to himself! But, who's Rem?! Who is he talking to?!

Haruka and Ryuuzaki look at each other to thought of one thing…

Haruka: Ryuuzaki.

L: You're thinking what I'm thinking too?

She nodded a yes for Ferdie to figure it out next.

Ferdie: Ah…Don't tell me!

L： If he is talking with someone right now, it could be … a Shinigami.

That he was.

MISA：Mm.

Misa remembers seeing one herself to keep that aside.

Light: Shinigami?

Haruka: That has to be the case, then yes.

L：…Perhaps.

\- HIGUCHI'S CAR -

REM： (I should just go ahead and ask him.)

So she does.

REM：How about giving up ownership of the notebook and returning it to me?

As if Higuchi will.

HIGUCHI：No. I'd end up being ruined if I did that. Even if I forgot the notebook, this guy says he has concrete evidence to back him up. If he points out Yotsuba's recent growth on the air, no one would ever doubt his claims. They'd believe whatever he said. That means whoever he says is Kira will be marked as Kira! Even if he didn't have proof then and I got rid of the evidence by returning the notebook, my life would be over. I wouldn't get promoted. I wouldn't even be able to stay with Yotsuba.

MC on TV： Of course Sakura TV has broadcast the show under the premise that right now, as we speak, Kira is watching this program.

MATSUDA on TV： In that case, I'll take this chance to call onto him. Kira! Please, turn yourself in!

Higuchi still can't believe of Matsuda was still alive and well to faking his death.

HIGUCHI：This guy is acting like a complete idiot. Still he was smart enough to fake his own death to avoid being killed. I have to kill him as soon as possible.

\- YOSHIDA PRODUCTIONS & TASK FORCE HQ -

Finally, Higuchi goes into the Yoshida Productions building to find Matsuda's real name, or tries to.

LIGHT：He has arrived at the Yoshida productions.

L：The show is about to begin. 

Haruka: Now hacking into camera three.

Haruka shows the rest of the image inside of the building for the others to see. Higuchi was in to have a look around on where he needed to find.

HIGUCHI：Turn left once I come in, desk at the very back, very bottom drawer.

He opens it to finding the folder for the others to watch thanks to Haruka's hacking skills.

Haruka: Get ready…

L：Now Kira, how do you kill? Show me.

With Higuchi getting out his Death Note to writing the name down, Mogi and the others waited outside to make a move anytime soon.

MOGI：We are in position and ready to take him now. We'll move on your command.

L：Right.

He writes the name, a fake name that is.

Ferdie: Really…? That's it?

LIGHT：He's not doing it! He just made a note of his name before leaving. So, he's no gonna kill him here?

Higuchi leaves the office after that.

MOGI：Ryuuzaki, do you wanna us to apprehend him?

L: Negative. We still don't know how he kills. Perhaps he's planning to do something once he's back in the car. Let's see camera 1, again.

Haruka: Now switching back.

With Haruka turning the camera view back inside the car, Higuchi looks at his watch.

\- HIGUCHI'S CAR & TASK FORCE HQ -

Higuchi looks at his watch to wait to kill.

LIGHT：Huh, it's weird. You'd think he'd be desperate to kill Matsuda this very second, but he's calm.

L：It is strange. If all he needed was the name, then he should've simply taken the personnel file with him. But he just put it back in the drawer after taking the note.

HIGUCHI： (36, 37, 38, 39, 40 seconds.)

MATSUDA on TV： Kira is a cold-blooded murderer. I can't forgive him for what he's done.

Nothing, good thing Matsuda changed his name for the time being. Ha!

HIGUCHI：Ah! Damn! He didn't die!

This was a big surprise to everyone else to hear and see this.

LIGHT：What, what's he talking about? He said, "He didn't die."

Haruka: From writing someone's name to looking at his watch, this is very strange.

L： (Did he already try killing Matsuda? Was writing his name down all he had to do or was it …?)

LIGHT：What'll we do now? Should we just continue watching what he's doing? What if he didn't cause a death by just imagining it?

Not imagining it…

L： (I don't understand what's going on. I still can't figure out how he kills people. But even if we restrain him now and try to get him to confess ….)

MC on TV： Only 15 minutes to go until the big Kira announcement!

HIGUCHI： Ah! I don't have any time! 

Higuchi tries calling Misa again.

LIGHT： He's making a phone call.

L：It's probably Misa again.

The phone rings.

Haruka: Misa.

MISA：Yap! Hmm!

She hangs up on him again. He got mad to throwing his phone on the ground.

HIGUCHI： (Ahhhhh! Er, all right, calm down. I already know his face. If I go back to company HQ, there should be surveillance videos from when he sneak in. If I had the Shinigami eyes, half my remaining life span, huh, that's a lot. But if he makes that announcement, my life is as good as over anyway. Better to have a life that's short and sweet.)

Higuchi's doing the Shinigami Eye deal with Rem now.

HIGUCHI：Rem, let's make the deal.

Ferdie: Deal? What deal?

LIGHT：The deal? Who is this Rem person he keeps talking to? Could it really be that Kira's power comes from another world or some being?

Could be…

L： I really don't wanna think that's the case.

Haruka: Neither do I…

LIGHT：Then, what is this Rem?

L：A Shinigami? Whatever it is, we need to keep watching him. We'll learn nothing if we take him now. We may still be able to find out how he kills.

With that, Higuchi can see people's real names with the eyes that he has gotten.

HIGUCHI： (With these eyes, I'm invincible! I have more than the enough options now. )

He drives off to head to the TV station as Wedy continues following Higuchi, as Mogi and Aiber do the same in their car.

MOGI：We're heading after him!

\- ON THE STREET -

The police in a motorcycle pulls Higuchi over for speeding.

PATROLLER：You in the red car! Pull over to the side of the road, now! 

He stops for Wedy to retreat.

WEDY：This is bad. Higuchi's been pulled over by a traffic cop. I'm gonna have to pass him and leave the pursuit to Aiber's team. 

So she does as Higuchi looks at the cop's name.

PATROLLER：You were speeding. License please.

HIGUCHI：Yeah, no problem.

Acting like he was getting his license, he was going to write his name down the Death Note to die.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

L：Haruka, switch on screens to Higuchi's car. 

Haruka does that for them to see well.

Haruka: Done and done.

HIGUCHI：Let's see, where did I put it?

He does it.

HIGUCHI： (Ah, this'll take care of him.)

Then drives off for the cop to go after Higuchi to soon be dead.

PATROLLER：Hey!

MOGI：Higuchi ditched the cop! He's driving away.

Mogi continues going after Higuchi and the cop.

PATROLLER：What a bastard. This is traffic control squad … um!

And drops dead on the road from a heart attack in seconds.

MOGI：That motorcycle cop just rear-ended a truck. He's dead! 

Yes, he was.

Ferdie: What!?

LIGHT：He's dead?! By accident?!

L：This is very bad.

Now what Ryuuzaki will do next to stopping Higuchi?

L： (All he did was put his hand in his bag. Could he have done something at that moment? More importantly, how was he able to obtain the name of the cop who stopped him? Does he only need a face like the second Kira?)

Light doesn't get this whole thing at all.

LIGHT：Rem, a deal ….

Haruka: Shinigami?

L： (No, if he had the power to kill just by looking at someone's face, he would have already killed Matsuda by now. What's going on? Unless ….) 

Both Ryuuzaki and Haruka know they have to move in quickly before it was too late.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki!

L：Right. EVERYONE! It's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! Let's bring him in! I believe he has the same power as the second Kira. He is able to kill just by looking at someone's face. Please keep this in mind when you move in to arrest him!

Higuchi was losing it and insane! Ryuuzaki calls up Watari to move in to plan b.

L：Watari, connect me to the director of the NPA.

WATARI：Yes.

He calls up the cops right away.

L：This is L. We are now aware of Kira's true identity. He's currently heading from Hibiya to Shibuya along highway route 1 in a red sports car. Our group will be handling the arrest in a meantime. Please instruct all officers to refrain from approaching his car.

Haruka informs the rest to sending them the information right away, for Light tells his father on what to do next back at the Sakura TV station.

LIGHT：All right, Dad, during the next commercial take measure 7.

Souichiro：Understood. Demegawa, during the next commercial breaks, swap Matsuda and the MC with manikins. We'll make it seem as if the broadcast is continuing as normal using the voices we've already prepared. We'll leave the cameras running and have everyone evacuate the building.

With that done with Haruka's help of recording the voices, it was good to go.

L： So then, Light. Haruka. Let's here we go enjoy this. Let's say we go and join the fun as well?

Haruka: Right.

LIGHT：Yeah.

Haruka follows Ryuuzaki with them holding hands for Light to join them and Ferdie too.

Ferdie: Let's go!

Before that, Ryuuzaki had no choice but to hand cuffed and chain Misa for her own safety until it's all over.

MISA：Hmm?

L： I'm sorry to do this, Misa. But I'm going have to make sure you are restrained for a while.

MISA：What?! But that's …. Stop joking around!

Ferdie: Hey! Be happy we're saving your life!

\- HELICOPTER -

With Ryuuzaki driving the helicopter, he, Light, Haruka with Ferdie, and Watari were all good to go to taking off in the skies.

Haruka: Amazing, Ryuuzaki. Look at this.

LIGHT：I didn't realize you could pilot a helicopter. That's incredible.

Haruka: Neither did I.

L：Well, you can figure it out by intuition.

Watari loads up his sniper gun to be ready to shoot. Light sees the map for Haruka to show where Higuchi was going to instead.

LIGHT：Hmm? Higuchi isn't going to Sakura TV. He's headed the wrong way.

L：Based on his route, I'd guess he's going to the Yotsuba main office.

Ferdie: Makes sense.

MC on TV：You've been outstandingly brave.

MATSUDA on TV：No. I'm just doing what anyone would do.

HIGUCHI：(If I go to the main office and find a surveillance video with him on it, I can kill him.)

I hope Matsuda got out and everyone else at the station in time.

L： Come in Wedy. Have you removed absolutely everything relating to Matsuda at the Yotsuba headquarters?

WEDY: Yeah. Why? Is he headed there now? Huh, he's not convenient? That should give me more than enough time to go ahead and meet up with Mr. Yagami to set up the ambush.

And so she joins in with the others.

\- YOTSUBA HEAD OFFICE -

Arriving to the Yotsuba head office, the video tape was long gone with showing the security footage right now. Haruka's doing…

HIGUCHI： (What the hell? I can't find him! This is the right tape. Someone must have erased it! Come back and erased them himself somehow? Or someone from the group betrayed me and started working with him? No. Doing that will of their crimes. Who cares? I'm outta time! Gotta hurry!)

\- HIGUCHI'S CAR -

Going back to his car to Sakura TV this time to finish the job.

MC on TV：We are quickly approaching the time for the announcement. How are you feeling?

MATSUDA on TV： I feel ready for this. I really want to reveal it now.

MC on TV： Yes, I understand. But let's cut to a quick commercial break first.

The dummies and voice recording were in place.

HIGUCHI： (Damn it! I just have to go to Sakura TV and kill him there.)

\- HELICOPTER - 

The helicopter follows Higuchi to report in to the others.

LIGHT：Dad, Higuchi's left Yotsuba. He's on his way to Sakura TV. He'll be there in less than 15 minutes. Are you ready?

Souichiro：I don't need my son asking if I'm ready. Of course I am.

\- SAKURA TV STUDIO -

And so…Souichiro, Mogi, Aiber, and Wedy were all set to go in to stopping Higuchi right here and now once he comes in.

MC： Is there anything more you'd like to add before the announcement?

MATSUDA： Well, I want everyone to think hard about Kira after he's caught. People have to realize that Kira ….

WEDY： You ready, Mr. Yagami? It's almost time.

Souichiro： I know.

Wedy gives Souichiro the gun for him to use.

WEDY：Here. Aiber hates using guns. Right now, I'm the only one armed. Take it.

Souichiro： I can't take this. I'm no longer a police officer. Japanese law forbids civilians from having guns. That means you shouldn't be using one, either.

Really? They need to in this.

WEDY： I guess you're stubborn as always, huh?

Higuchi arrives to getting inside to being empty.

HIGUCHI： (Yeah, I made it in time. Hmm? Why isn't anybody here? Is it just in case the announcement is true and Kira decides to retaliate? That still makes my job easier.)

Mogi and Aiber use some helmets to hiding their faces so Higuchi won't see their names to killing them, and headed inside with the others.

MOGI：We've arrived at Sakura TV. We're moving into the position. Let's go, Aiber!

AIBER：OK, Mogi. 

Higuchi goes in to seeing the show.

MC：Right now, we're being flooded with phone-calls and faxes showing support for your courage and strength and demanding that Kira's identity be revealed right away.

HIGUCHI： (Huh? Even the studio's deserted. Still I gotta be careful where the cameras are. I can't let myself be seen.)

MC： … under control, we will now end this broadcast.

For that, Higuchi felt for it all. They had him right where they wanted him to be.

HIGUCHI： (What?! Dummies! This can't be!)

The four appear surrounding him.

Souichiro：Higuchi! Hold it right there!

WEDY：Don't move! I'd give up if I were you.

He acts like he didn't do anything wrong.

HIGUCHI：You, you must be making some kind of mistake. I'm only here to meet with Mr. Demegawa and discuss something with him.

Higuchi notice the helmets they were wearing, so it was pointless to writing their names down if his eyes can't see them.

HIGUCHI： (They're wearing tinted helmets. They must be taking precautions against Kira. In that case….)

Higuchi gets something out of his bag to use next…

HIGUCHI： I'm with the Yotsuba group from the development department. Let me show you my business card. … Ha!

A gun!

\- Bang -

Souichiro： Argh!

Souichiro shields Wedy in time to get slightly hurt for Higuchi to make his getaway.

MOGI：No, Chief!

WEDY：Aiber!

Wedy had no choice but to let Aiber to use her gun and go after him.

AIBER：Damn it! I didn't want to have to use one of these but …. 

Aiber shoots at Higuchi, but he misses to continue the chase. Mogi reports back to Ryuuzaki.

MOGI：L, Higuchi has a gun on him. The chief's been shot! Higuchi is escaping!

Souichiro：I'm all right. Sorry, Ryuuzaki. If we pursue him right now, we can still catch him. Hurry!

He's good.

\- HELICOPTER -

Haruka: We're almost there, Mr. Yagami! Hang in there!

LIGHT：This is bad. He's escaping from Sakura TV.

Higuchi goes flying out from his car.

L： This leaves us no choice. We'll have to move in and apprehend him. Watari, are you ready?

WATARI：Yes.

Watari was all set, so was Haruka to using a gun for the first time.

L: Haruka, be careful when using this. Shoot a Higuchi if you have to.

Haruka get a helmet on her.

Haruka: I can do this.

Ryuuzaki hands Light a gun as well to use.

L： Light, I think you should hold onto this for self-defense. This is Kira we are after.

LIGHT：No, thanks. Firearms aren't allowed in Japan.

L：You know, I'm sure your father would say the exact same thing.

LIGHT：Hm.

Smart man, Souichiro would not like that from his son.

\- PURSUIT VEHICLE -

When will Higuchi give up and surrender?

MOGI：Driving like a maniac.

Souichiro：Don't lose sight of him.

WEDY：Yes.

\- HIGUCHI'S CAR -

The driving chase will not end for the others to catch up with Higuchi before he could escape them. The helicopter joins in the chase from above.

HIGUCHI： (What the hell was all that about? It had to be a trap.)

NEWSCASTER on TV：We now end a current broadcast and return you to regular programming.  
The evening news is next.

HIGUCHI： (Programs are over? It didn't end just because I showed up. What the hell is going on?! Ahhh! What the …! Just like I thought. It was a trap! Police cars with tinted windows! So all that stuff of the cops get to Kira was a lie! They've been preparing for this!)

Lots of cop cars to the rescue to stopping Kira too.

\- HELICOPTER -

WATARI：What's happening? I thought we told the police not to get involved with the arrest.

Ferdie: Me too!

LIGHT：The only one who would do this is ….

It was Aizawa himself. He's back.

Haruka: Aizawa!

Haruka was happy that one day he would come back, with some back up and Ide too joining in…

L： Yes, you two must be right.

Higuchi was trap with no way out from below or above.

HIGUCHI：Damn it! That way!

Trying to drive out, Watari had him in his sights.

WATARI：Stop right there.

He fires for the car to get a flat, for Haruka to taking out the engine parts too in over heating for she could shoot very well. Ferdie makes the call for her.

Ferdie: Ready…Aim…FIRE!

\- Bang –

And with that, Higuchi was done. He still won't give up, huh? The cops got him this time. Now using a gun on himself to shooting his head off instead of being arrested.

HIGUCHI：Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot, I swear!

\- Bang –

Another shot from Watari's doing, shoots the gun out of Higuchi's hands and he was done. Remind me not to mess with this old man…

Watari: Well done, Ms. Todou.

Ferdie: Nice shot, Haruka! Yeah! We did it!

Ferdie said while moving around in top of Haruka's shoulders for she didn't even know she had it in her.

Haruka: Wow…We did it Light. Ryuuzaki. We finally stop Kira for good.

She hugs Ryuuzaki to hug her back for he and Light were happy that Kira was done for this time.

LIGHT：It's over.

L：Yes, it's over. Haruka, I didn't know you had it in you. You did wonderful.

Light: Amazing job as always. Haruka.

She got shy for the two to be saying their thanks on her fine work.

Haruka: Oh…Thank you. Both of you.

And with that for Higuchi to finally get arrested and the Death Note to soon be discovered on how to kill people in seeing Rem once they touch it for the cops and the other back up, is this really the end now they ended the nightmare? Well, we'll soon find that part out next time. For it should've end, but…Something was odd about this whole thing from the beginning here. I don't know why either…

To be continued…


	24. Revival

Death Note#24 Revival

Okay, so they finally capture Higuchi who was the new Kira for good thanks to Light, Ryuuzaki, Haruka, Ferdie, and Watari from firing their weapons in a helicopter; leaving the other cops including Aizawa with Ide returning, Souichiro, Mogi, Aiber, and Wedy joining them…They'll finally see how Kira works out in killing people, being that Kira or the Second one wither way. So anytime to make a move while hiding their faces down, here's their chance to. But still, is it really over or not?

\- ON THE STREET -

Ferdie: Ha, ha! We finally stopped Kira!

Ferdie laughs and pointed out at Higuchi.

Haruka: Yes we did, Ferdie. Thank goodness.

Haruka seems to be happier about all of this that's for sure. Souichiro calls up Ryuuzaki to allow him in arresting Higuchi first.

Souichiro：Ryuuzaki, please let me go and make the arrest.

Mogi：I'd like to come with you, chief, if that's all right.

Mogi joins in too and Ryuuzaki allows them to.

L： I understand. But remember this is Kira. Be sure to take every precaution when you approach him and don't allow him to see your face. Watari, if Higuchi tries anything or makes any sudden moves ….

I think Watari knows what he'll do if anything goes wrong again.

WATARI：Understood. I will shoot to stop him not to kill.

Haruka: And me?

L: Just in case, Haruka, be on your guard.

Haruka: Thanks. I didn't take self dense class in high school once for nothing and learning how to shoot.

The two are on standby. Aizawa and Souichiro were already prepare to moving in with Mogi as they get near Higuchi inside his car.

Souichiro： Aizawa, do you have a helmet or something to hide your face with?

AIZAWA： I do.

Souichiro：Good. Then cover me.

AIZAWA： Yes, sir! You can count on me, Chief.

With all of their helmets on and protected, Higuchi was no surrounded by lots of cops with guns with nowhere else for him to go.

Souichiro： Higuchi! Put your hands above your head and get out of the car.

He comes out with his hands up, handcuffed and blinded folded right where they wanted him to be.

Souichiro：We've apprehended him.

LIGHT：Mogi, I want you to put a headset onto him as planned.

MOGI：Roger.

With that on Higuchi's head, they can hear what he needed to say to them for Haruka addictives it.

Haruka: He's all yours, Ryuuzaki.

Ferdie: Make that killer sing!

Now for Higuchi to start talking.

L：Higuchi, how are you able to kill people? Tell me! If you are not going to talk, I'll use whatever means necessary to get it out of you.

So he asks while drinking some tea.

HIGUCHI：…The notebook.

L： Notebook?

HIGUCHI：You probably won't believe me but I've got a special notebook. If I write someone's name in it while thinking of their face, that person dies.

Haruka: He kills with a notebook?

This was all news to everyone else just hearing this.

L： (A notebook ….) Mr. Yagami.

Souichiro finds the Death Note in the bag to pull out, but once he did…

Souichiro：Yeah, I found it. It was in one of the compartments of Higuchi's bag. He has written a lot of names in it. But there doesn't seem to be anything else unusual about it, huh? Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Looks like he touched it to seeing Rem.

L：What is it, Mr. Yagami?

Souichiro：It's a monster!

Ferdie: Monster? What monster?

The others don't see it yet because they didn't touch the Death Note like he did.

L：Please calm down. Don't panic. Remember you're not currently armed to defend yourself.

He didn't have a gun o begin with.

Souichiro：Oh, oh, all right, of course.

MOGI：Chief, hang in there. Are you all right?

Souichiro：Mogi, can't you see that thing over there?!

MOGI：Chief, I think you must be getting tired. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Now Mogi touches it to seeing Rem to and freaks out.

LIGHT：Mogi, what's wrong?

Haruka: What's going on?

Souichiro： It, the, thing, it seems only people who have touched the notebook can, can see this, this monster!

Oh, now they figure that part out on their own?

L： Please bring the notebook over to the helicopter.

MOGI：Oh, eh, OK.

Mogi does so for Rem knows what might happen next…

REM： (What in the world are you planning to do, Light Yagami? Once you take hold of that notebook again, all the memories of the death note and what you did while it was yours will return at once. However…)

Oh, no! Then that means the bad Kira being Light Yagami's memories will return to insanely kill again and Ryuuzaki too! This is not good!

MOGI：Here is, Ryuuzaki.

Once Ryuuzaki touches it, along with Haruka too…They see Rem in seeing that Shinigamis were very real.

Ferdie: Ah! A…A…A…Shinigami!

L： Hm. It really is … a Shinigami. They really … do … exist.

Haruka: What the….?

As Ryuuzaki started to remember something on his own…

L: (Light Yagami; this is how Kira kills; the second Kira; Notebooks in Aoyama ….)

Light doesn't know what was going on yet.

LIGHT：Ryuuzaki, come on, let me see!

Haruka then remembers the moment that Kira attacked her, half of it in her flashbacks to be having headaches just thinking about it.

Haruka: Ah! Wait…I remember…The Death Note…! I picked it up after losing sight of Naomi, seeing Light, and then touching it to seeing a Shinigami…Ferdie and I ran away to…The metal pole broke off…And I fell! It wasn't Kira's doing, but it would've have killed me, he or she got to my old laptop to destroy all of the evidences. Ryuuzaki, I remember! It's a Death Note, but different! Same with the Shinigami over there! So that means we caught the Second Kira's doing, not the other!

It made sense to Haruka 'so far' for Ryuuzaki to figure out the rest too.

L：That's it…Haruka! You're right! (Two books! There have to be two notebooks! Possibly more as Haruka explained it when she started to remember! This isn't over yet.)

Ryuuzaki soon sees that the Death Note was gone out of his hands to see Light holding it to see everything, and his memories return. No!

LIGHT：AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

[…What is it, Ryuuzaki; … I'm L; … Try to kill me; …]

Once Light sees flashbacks and stopped screaming, the others were confused. Kira was back.

Haruka: Light!

Haruka and Ryuuzaki see if Light was okay, he was more than that…

L：Ah, are you OK, Light? I suppose seeing that monster would surprise anyone.

He then speaks.

LIGHT：Ryuuzaki.

L：What is it?

LIGHT：I wanna check this out. I'm gonna try comparing the names written in this notebook with the names of the victims. And don't mind me, Haruka, I'm fine. It did freak out seeing this…Shinigami thing. Can't believe that's real. Makes sense that you remember the rest o your attack you survive from.

Haruka: Oh, yes. That's true.

Light begins checking on his computer on the people's names that were written down into the records to learn more about them.

L：Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Ferdie: Haruka, is he feeling alright to you…?

Haruka: I'm not so sure myself.

Nope, it was really bad. From the look in Light's eyes it all went as planned from the beginning before he was locked away under watch in turning himself in, remember?

LIGHT： (I've won! Exactly as planned. )

\- WOODS IN RETROSPECT - 

A flash back on how it went down. From deep in the woods for Rem and Ryuk was in it all along to see how two Death Notes would happen before losing his memories…Light gives Rem the Death Note belonging to Misa once and was an owner of it to giving it up already.

LIGHT： I hereby forfeit ownership of this notebook. Now, that means ownership has transferred back to you, right?

REM：Yes. I already told you.

Oh, I get it…

LIGHT：Next, pass it onto Ryuk.

REM：Hmm? Very well. Here.

She gives her Death Note to Ryuk next.

LIGHT：Now, that notebook's ownership has been transferred from you to Ryuk. OK, Ryuk, take the notebook and drop it on the ground so it's in the human world again.

RYUK：Huh? Well, OK.

\- Ryuk drops the Death Note and Light picks it up. –

So, it's the other way around all over again.

LIGHT：Now, the ownership goes back to me.

RYUK： Wow, hang on! It's just gone around in the circle. Nothing's changed, right?

LIGHT：Maybe. (At first glance. But there will be a time when I'll benefit from this.) Now, as for this notebook, the one I first received, I'm gonna give it back to you, Ryuk. Then you hand it over to Rem.

He does so by holding it with a cloth to giving it to Ryuk first, then he giving it to Rem.

RYUK：Here.

Now what?

LIGHT：Rem, I want you to give the notebook to someone with status who lusts for power and money.  
They'll end up using the notebook to satisfy that urge. If you do that, I can guarantee that Misa will be released from her confinement soon. And if I'm wrong, then it looks like she won't be released for years, then you can kill me. Does that sound fair to you?

REM：Light Yagami, just what are you thinking?

LIGHT：Look, this is all to save Misa. You're gonna have to trust me on this.

Now I get it. So Rem does as Light tells her to in order to save Misa's life.

REM: All right. If it means that Misa will be saved, I'll do as you ask.

\- Rem left –

Makes sense from what happened that time.

LIGHT：After this, I'll go and demand to be confined like Misa and have they put me under 24-hour surveillance as well. While I'm locked up, I'll relinquish ownership of the notebook to you. That'll erase all my memories of the death note. During this time, the killings of criminals will start again. Once that happens, Ryuuzaki would be put in a position where he has to release us. And after I've lost all my memories, chances are I wanna help catch Kira myself. That's just the way I am.

RYUK：So then you would try and catch the guy who Rem gives the notebook to, and steal it before L gets to him.

LIGHT: Right. Once that's done, I'll kill the new owner of the notebook. But there's still one problem remaining.

Remembering what Rem warns Light about before the plan went down.

REM：If you don't have full ownership, your memories will only return for as long as you're in contact with the notebook. As soon as you let go of it, your memories will disappear again.

End of flashback…

\- HELICOPTER -

LIGHT： (That means I've gotta kill Higuchi without letting go of this notebook. If I managed to do that, ownership would transfer back to me and my memories won't disappear. Huh. I just have to pull this 4 times in less than a second. Got it. Just as I expected. I'm wearing this watch. Old habits die hard.)

Secretly Light uses a needle to write down Higuchi's name in a small piece of paper that was part of the Death Note within a watch he made that he can open to and know about it. Not good…It works in blood writing too?

L： Mr. Yagami, please take Higuchi to the car.

Souichiro： Ah, right, of course.

As the cops take Higuchi away, the deed's been done for him to die within a second...

LIGHT： (Huh. Haruka, don't think I forgotten about you. I know a way that I'll win you over for you to fully understand my goals sooner or later.) You know, about this notebook, I wonder what we would find if we put it through for one scientific analysis.

Great, he was still madly in love with Haruka to winning her over still. Give it a rest!

Haruka: Why you want to do that?

L：That doesn't sound like you, Light. We both know this thing's beyond science.

LIGHT：Ha, yeah, you're right. Just thought it might work, maybe. Hmm… (This is gotta be the longest 40 seconds of my life.… Huh.)

\- click! –

Once Light's watch made a sound of the right time to die, Higuchi dies from a heart attack.

HIGUCHI：Aaaaahh!

Souichiro：Ryuuzaki, Higuchi is ….

Ferdie: Dying from a heart attack! That means the original Kira's out there!

Not good for Ferdie and Haruka to be seeing this.

Haruka: No!

LIGHT：What the hell?! What's happening?!

MOGI：Hey, Higuchi!

Light is too smart, it's scary.

LIGHT：Dad, what're you doing?! We can't lose him! If Higuchi dies on this now….

Souichiro：It's impossible! That, but, there's nothing I can do. He's already ….

Dead.

LIGHT： (Yes! He's already dead. And you're next, Ryuuzaki.)

With Light winning for his plans to go well so far, he will kill Ryuuzaki next as he got rid of Higuchi already. Looks like its back to work on the case while looking at the Death Note and Rem too, Haruka fears the worst.

Light: Haruka, its fine. We'll solve this yet.

Haruka: I hope so too, Light…

Ryuuzaki holds Haruka's hand to calming her down.

L: This doesn't mean it's over. Kira will be stopped.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Back at task force HQ they do so as I said before. With Misa still under watch back in her room, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, Souichiro, Mogi, Ferdie, Haruka, Ryuuzaki, and 'acting out' Light see what the Death Note was all about by reading the rules to it. Also Haruka gets everything down on her new laptop and backup one.

Ferdie: Wow, look at this…

Haruka: I know. I won't lose these details here.

Aizawa reads it.

AIZAWA： "How to use it." It says "the human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."  
"This note will not take effect unless the writer has a person's face in their mind when writing his or her name." "Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." "If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen." "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." "After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." As well, the back cover has some more instructions on how to use it. There are two more rules. One of them is, "If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note till then will die."

Okay, I know that a few more rules were made up there. I mean, that can't really happen.

MATSUDA：What?! Is that really true, Aizawa?!

AIZAWA：Yeah, look at this.

Haruka: Rules are the rules after all.

MATSUDA：No way! Why didn't you tell?!

Matsuda asks Aizawa, for he didn't know about it at all.

AIZAWA：How was I supposed to know … ….

So it is a fake rule there for Rem to keep quiet about.

LIGHT： (That's right. With the rule like that in place, the notebook's safety is guaranteed. Which means my memories of it will remain.)

\- WOODS IN RETROSPECT -

More flashback on what Light and Ryuk did afterwards in the woods…

RYUK：Rem, there is no way the old man back home would get mad at us if we write fake rules in here, is there?

REM：No, there are no rules against doing so.

They can do that?

RYUK：Fine then, Light. I'll do it. But you owe me an apple for this. Ha, ha, ha.

So Ryuk writes the fake rules of a few down for Light since Rem said it was okay to before buried it. So mess up. End of flashback…

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

MATSUDA：Oh man, maybe I shouldn't have let my curiosity about seeing a Shinigami get the better of me.

Souichiro：Maybe. But then you would be the only one in the investigation who didn't know what we were dealing with. Is that what you want?

MATSUDA：Ah, no, of course not. I wanna be on the same page as everyone else on the task force, chief. I mean, where would Haruka be without me?

He just said that so he won't die first. As for one last rule that was made up for Aizawa to read for the others to learn, there was more!?

AIZAWA：And then, there is this last rule. According to these instructions at the back of the notebook, "If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die."

Made up as well.

Haruka: You're kidding me!

MATSUDA：Ah! Wait a second. If that's true, then it means Light and Misa-Misa are completely cleared, doesn't it?!

No, they're Kira and Second Kira still going to kill.

AIZAWA：Yeah, now that you mentioned it, that's right! Light and Misa were detained for more than 50 days and are still under surveillance. If either of them had been Kira, there is no way they would still be alive by now.

MATSUDA：Whoa! That's great news, isn't it, chief?! Haruka?

Souichiro：Yeah.

Haruka: At least Kira's not bothering with them anymore…I guess…

Ferdie: Still, it seems odd. This whole thing that is.

Ryuuzaki then talks to Rem.

Haruka: What now, Ryuuzaki?

L：I know. Rem, was it? That's your name, isn't it? The white thing over there?

MATSUDA： Ryuuzaki, isn't it a bit rude to go round calling someone a white thing?

Oh, Matsuda…

REM：What do you want?

L：There's more than one notebook in the human world, isn't there?

She doesn't say to him.

REM: … Who knows. There may be and there may not be.

L：If there are other notebooks either here or in your world, will they all have the same rules as this one?

LIGHT：(You're wasting your time, Ryuuzaki. You'll never get Rem to admit these rules are fake.)

Thanks to Light saying to Rem that in order to save Misa's life, to do what he says. Great…

REM：Yes, they are all the same. There are many notebooks in the Shinigami realm but they all have the same rules, even the rules for one human obtain them.

Haruka looks it up, for heard to get some background check on Shinigamis and Death Note to finding some about it. All of this for Light to get to Ryuuzaki soon enough and still using Misa 'this was really bad here'.

Haruka: If that's the case is true, then maybe the book makes them write, or they'll die. This is all I can find out.

Seems that Misa and Light are not suspects to them anymore, what does Ryuuzaki feel about that?

AIZAWA：Ryuuzaki, Misa Amane and Light have both been cleared of suspicion. They shouldn't be under surveillance any longer.

MATSUDA：That's right, it's crystal-clear!

Seeing this, Ryuuzaki have to agree with them.

L：I suppose you are right. …I understand. And, please accept my apologies for all the trouble.

They're free to go. No being watch over or handcuffed to them. Haruka hugs Ryuuzaki to being happy about that.

Haruka: That's great!

L: I'm glad to see you happy, Haruka, I really am.

Souichiro：Thank goodness.

LIGHT：Yeah, but, we still can't say that we've solved the case until we've figured out everything. Would it be all right if I kept investigating with you without the handcuffs on?

L：Yes.

Haruka: If it'll stop Kira after sort of stopping Second Kira, it'll be helpful.

Guess Light was still in the team. Not good at all.

LIGHT： (And just like that, Misa and I are proven innocent. A notebook of death filled with rules written by a Shinigami; he has no choice but to believe it. He just lost his edge thanks to the fake rules I created.  
Listen, Ryuuzaki, no matter what the world, the God of that world creates the rules. In truth, you have already been defeated by the rules I created. And Haruka will soon be mine, not yours. And as punishment for defying the God of the new world and taking her away, you will die.)

\- TASK FORCE HQ ENTRANCE -

And so Misa can go back to work to stop by in seeing her boyfriend Light anytime, she hugs him not feeling the same back at the poor girl.

MISA： Oh Light, be sure to text me every day, OK?

Matsuda was sad to see his favorite pop idle to leave.

MATSUDA：Oh, after all this time, we're saying goodbye to Misa-Misa.

AIZAWA：Knock it off, Matsuda. Let's leave them alone.

MATSUDA：Goodbye Misa-Misa!

AIZAWA：Enough!

Ferdie: Take a chill pill, Aizawa. Also, it's good to have you back.

Haruka friendly hugs with Misa for she had to go back to work too.

Haruka: See you later, Misa.

Misa: I will, we'll hang out time to time, Haruka, be sure that Ryuuzaki treats you well. See you too, Ferdie.

She pats the fox doll. As for Light's plan goes into action.

LIGHT: (Good. There are surveillance cameras but they won't be able to pick up my face or mouth from this angle.)

So he tells her for Misa to figure it out.

LIGHT：Misa, I'm gonna tell you about a special place. I need you to go there and dig something up. But you have to make sure that no one is watching.

MISA：(Light! Your memory must have returned! Don't worry, I can do this. I won't let you down.)

Once Misa left, Light had something to say to Haruka.

Light: Haruka? I need to talk you about something in the other room. Care to join me while we drink to our success so far in stopping the Second Kira?

Haruka finds that to being very weird to take the offer in joining him with Ferdie as well.

Haruka: Okay, I am getting thirsty.

Ferdie finds this too odd for him.

Ferdie: (What's he up to now?)

\- WOODS -

And she does so by going into the woods that Light was at in burying the other Death Note to use and Ryuk to return, also her memories to come back once she touches it.

MISA： Huh! … Oh, huh.

Now she remembers everything.

MISA： (Light, I remember. I remember everything that happened when I had this notebook. You buried this one so I could come here and regain my memories…Huh?)

A note falls out of the Death Note for her to read it written from Light to her.

"Dear Misa, by the time you read this letter, you should have remembered everything."

MISA： (Oh, a letter from Light.)

"Do you remember my friend at Touou University? He went by the name Hideki Ryuga the one dating with my friend Haruka. I want you to write his real name in the notebook and kill him. Then burn this letter right away. Take a number of pages from the notebook and rebury it where you found it. The next time when we see each other, casually touch me with a piece of the notebook. If you do this for me, I promise I will love you for the rest of my life."

What a load of bull!

MISA: (Yey! Now I see. This is all part of Light's plan! He wanted me to get this notebook, regain all my memories, and then kill Hideki Ryuga; kill Ryuuzaki. One of Light's biggest obstacles would be gone. And I'll be helpful to him at last! … Huh, but Light, it's no good. I don't remember his name anymore. I was seeing dozens, no, no, hundreds of names and life-spans everyday!)

From the memory lost, forgotten the name when she had the Shinigami Eyes.

MISA：Nooooo! I can't remember it no matter what! Oh, I'm such an idiot!

\- Ryuk shows up –

He's back.

RYUK：Ah, I've finally returned to the human world!

Misa hugs Ryuk.

MISA：Ryuk! Oh, it's been so long! I'm so glad to see you! How are you doing?!

He gets shy to disappear on her.

RYUK：Sorry, er. I'm a guy. I get a little shy sometimes.

MISA：Ha, ha. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here! Light told me to bring one for you. Is it really that good?

Ryuk loves the apples thanks to Misa bringing some to him.

RYUK：Oh yeah, human apples are, oh what's the word, juicy, I think. They are great anyway. Oh, why don't you try this? An apple from the Shinigami world.

Looks rotten to me.

MISA：It doesn't look very good.

RYUK：C'mon, one bite won't kill you.

MISA：Mm, by the way, before I forget, I want you to make the eye deal with me.

\- Misa bit the apple from the Shinigami realm –

She does, it does taste bad.

MISA：Ick, it's sand!

She wants to make the deal to shorten her life-span. Oh, boy…

RYUK：The deal, huh? You understand what that means? You've already made the same deal with Rem once before. Are you sure you really want me to cut your life-span in a half but a second time?

MISA：I know, but what choice do I have? You see, I forgot the name that I absolutely have to remember. Light would be so mad at me if I let him down.

RYUK：Ha, well, it's fine with me.

And so she does, Misa has the Shinigami Eyes again and Ryuuzaki name being…Lawliet. This is so bad.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

As Light gives Haruka some glass of water, while mixing in a few pills in being drugs was not good to giving it and mixing it up for Haruka to drink down. What's he going to do with her? The two started talking for Light waited for Haruka to drink hers.

Light: Here you go.

Haruka: Thanks. So what do you want to talk about?

Ferdie: How about for one thing, stop hitting on Haruka already!

Ferdie said on top of Haruka's shoulders.

Haruka: Ferdie, please. Sorry, Light, but I don't' know why he acts like this when we're hanging out.

Light laughs for he understands her problems more than anyone else does, 'for some'.

Light: It's alright. It shows that he cares. Drink up now; we need the rest and have the energy we can get in getting Kira.

Before Haruka could, she says something to Light out of nowhere.

Haruka: I'm not falling for it.

Light: Excuse me?

Thought that she was on to his plan to start panicking, she meant by this instead…

Haruka: I said, I'm not falling for Kira controlling me if he tries to. I'll be ready for it. We all have to watch our backs from any danger if he tries to kill anymore innocent lives.

Light was a bit happy that she didn't notice the water was different, for slowly Ferdie did smell the white powder around the glasses.

Light: Oh, right. That's true. He really got to that Higuchi guy really well. So much for questioning him since he's already dead.

Haruka: I know. Just because he is, doesn't mean we can't give up looking for another Death Note and those Shinigamis like Rem is.

Haruka then drinks the water down, the whole thing for the drug to kick in a few seconds.

Light: (That's right, that a girl. Drink the whole thing down.)

Turns out the few pills Light put into Haruka's drink was roofies. That's not good.

Light: I'm sure we will. Getting Kira or Second Kira, this whole thing won't be so easy to do.

Haruka: Well, we just have to try our best. Ryuuzaki, you, me, Ferdie, and the others. We're a team in this.

Light: I guess with your hacking skills and my smarts, we can do this.

Haruka: That's right. We can solve this case yet, that Kira won't know what'll hit him.

Light: My thoughts exactly.

Ferdie then smelt the powder was a powerful drug to warn Haruka quickly by getting out of the room.

Ferdie: Haruka! Don't drink the water! Light drugged it for some reason!

Before Haruka could do anything, she started to feel light headed and weak to move in soon falling asleep.

Haruka: Light, what did…you do…to…me…?

Ferdie: Haruka-! Ah!

Light grabs Haruka with his bare hands to throw into a closet and locked up.

Light: Sorry, Ferdie, Haruka and I need some time together. This is private.

Ferdie: What!? Haruka! Haruka! Get out of there!

Ferdie tries calling out to Haruka to run for it, as Light messes with camera in one room for the other had trouble fixing it thanks to Haruka's computer skills he took from her.

Light: (There. The camera and microphone all have been turned off; I got some time to kill with me and Haruka only.) Haruka, you look tired. Let's you and me take a nap before we get back to work.

Haruka tries crawling away since she could run, to turn something on to grab, but Light grabs her in time to fall down on the coach and out cold, allowing Light to have some alone time with her. As her shirt comes undone a little, he started removing his as well for some fun time while licking his lips.

Light: (At long last. I have her. This is the least I can do to gain my trust, all for her to love me back. Little, by little, by little.)

Haruka soon blacks out for she was too drugged up to call for help or couldn't go anywhere, for Light started to touch, hold her, and kiss her everywhere. He doesn't want a full sexual intercourse, just really wanted to feel the love and hold her in his arms really. For he really loves Haruka so much to keeping her safe from any danger in being Kira that she was up against. With Ferdie out too 'since he was part of Haruka's made up image of another split personality', it was bad. Light was smiling and enjoying the moment. Afterwards he got fixed up to be laughing knowing that Ryuuzaki will soon die now. As Haruka slowly wakes up for him to unlock the door for Ferdie to lie on the ground, with the camera and microphone back in running 'thinking that the others had fixed it', and him trying to think of something to make Haruka believe in what really happened to her.

Light: (Damn. So much for having more time with her. No matter, one's enough. So I better make this part count.)

Haruka sees herself half naked to be confused about on what happened and Ferdie on the floor to pick him up.

Haruka: What…What happened…?

Ferdie: Haruka!

Haruka: Ferdie!

They hugged, for they both need to know on what happened to them right away.

Haruka: Where's Light?

Ferdie: I thought he was with you! I think he drugged you for some reason…Ah! Your shirt! Did he do something bad!?

Haruka being confused herself tries to remember to holding on to something to hide 'whatever it was', Light comes back all sweating and mess up from his clothes in the other room to see Haruka in terrible state to check on her.

Light: No…! Haruka! What happened!?

Haruka: I don't know…Some type of pill was in my water…

Ferdie: It was roofies! I remember that before someone threw me on the ground.

Haruka: You mean I was drugged?

Light looked angry to the part he rushed all over the room to have a long around on someone.

Light: What? Drugged…? No! Kira! Where is he!? Why are you doing this to us!?

Looking like Light was trying to find Kira to make Haruka believe on what happened to them.

Haruka: Light?

He then asks like he had to tell the truth to her on something while checking on Haruka's condition.

Light: This bad. He got away. It didn't look like he raped you, that's good. Listen Haruka, I been meaning to tell you this but…Don't panic when I tell you, that Kira was controlling me. He came in to do something to knocking me and Ferdie cold, and almost had his way for you. The reason why I care so much is because he trying to kill you by getting to me.

Haruka and Ferdie acted like they believe in him.

Haruka: What…? Kira…?

Ferdie: How's this possible!?

Light smiles for they buy it in, as he continues telling the so call truth to them.

Light: Listen, after that event you fell into the river on what you remember, it must be true. When you told Ryuuzaki and me, I started to remember. He was trying to kill me and then you since we're very close. And he did it again; he thought having his way with you would get the better of me and killing me right away. Haruka, I try stopping him, but he got me pretty hard to the head. Bastard! I wish I told you sooner, but I was afraid it would put you in even more danger. Please forgive me.

Ferdie: Kira!? So you tell us now why!?

Light: Listen, I was afraid. Haruka, you need to believe me, I'm only protecting you. Maybe you might not love me back, but at least my feelings mean well on how I feel if I ever lose my Mom, Dad, Sayu, Ryuuzaki, Misa, and the others. Think about it. I'm on your side. Don't you trust me?

Haruka was confused but scared to hold Light for he loved her being in his arms.

Haruka: Light, so Kira could be…

Light: He might. The one who murdered your parents. I swear he will pay when we find him, he'll regret messing with you. He might get to Ryuuzaki next.

Haruka: What?

Light lures Haruka in a trap saying that Kira will get to him, her, and the other including Ryuuzaki to be killed in his Death Note.

Ferdie: So there are more Death Notes and Shinigamis. This is really bad.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki…!

Light: Listen, Haruka, we need to keep this between us. We will stop Kira by any means.

Haruka: But why can't we tell them?

Light: Because the only ones to stop Kira and save this world for anymore killings, is us working together. Become my slave.

Haruka as Light's slave!? So mess up!

Ferdie: Forget it, Light! We rather be dead with our names written down already!

Haruka: Me…Slave…To you…? But I love Ryuuzaki.

Light: (It's working. Time to act serious.) Haruka, I will treat you normally like I've always been. Like a princess. I'll get you and Misa to hang out more, I won't do anything to make you feel unconformable, I swear. Just help me get anything done from hacking skills that you have and leave the rest to me. I will protect you from Kira ever laying his hands on you again. I was wrong to keep this secret from you at first, but I was scared. Leave it to me in finding him, and you'll live a good life. I promise. If you still want to be with your boyfriend, that's fine. Just be careful. Both of you.

Haruka: That's right…Who knows when and where he'll show up again…

Light has her now.

Light: Look, I'll give you some time to think about it. Get back to me later. Just get clean up and act like you fell down from a wet floor when we had some drink, okay? Haruka, the more you think about this, the better you'll be safe by my hands. Okay? Please trust me. We're friends, right? (Please make up your mind, Haruka, Ryuuzaki, my Dad, and the others are coming…)

Ferdie sees Haruka thinking.

Ferdie: Haruka?

Haruka sees the wet spot and goes on the table to act like she fell over from a strong impact fall 'after putting her clothes back on in time', for Ferdie couldn't believe that she was doing this.

Ferdie: What are you doing, Haruka!?

Haruka: (I'll think about it, Light, doesn't mean that I'll love you back, but I will protect you. I owe a lot since you saved me twice. So I forgive you for keeping this a secret. Thank you.) Ferdie, I need to do this. It's fine.

Ferdie: Ah, man…I don't know why I'm doing this too!

With her on the ground for Ferdie to be joining in, she makes a noise for Light to come from the other room as to act like he just saw Haruka in accident as Ryuuzaki, Mogi, Matsuda, Souichiro, and Aizawa were shocked in seeing her in pain.

Matsuda: Oh my God, Haruka!

L: Haruka!

He rushes to his girlfriend's side. A bit shaken up and a bit bruised but she'll be fine.

Haruka: Ah, Ryuuzaki…! Ow. I didn't see where I was going and tripped.

L: Can you move?

Haruka: I'm fine, really.

Ryuuzaki helps Haruka up on her feet to carry her somewhere else to recover for a bit.

Matsuda: Are you okay, Haruka?

Aizawa moves Matsuda out of their way.

Aizawa: Matsuda, give the girl some space!

Matsuda: Sorry…

He picks up Ferdie for her.

Ferdie: My hero.

Matsuda: At least she's alright.

Light checks on Haruka.

Light: Haruka, be careful. You could've been seriously hurt.

L: She'll be just fine, Light, accidents happen.

Souichiro: If we haven't fixed the camera problem from earlier, we would hear Haruka injured herself. That was close; I thought it was Kira who got to her. Though I shouldn't be saying that. Please forgive me.

Haruka smiles.

Haruka: It's fine.

Mogi: So what happened?

Light: Don't you think the girl's been through a lot?

Haruka: No, its fine, Light. We were talking about the next step in getting Kira this time while drinking, a very long talk. Then he had to get along glass for refills after accidentally breaking one on the floor; I try cleaning up, but slip on more puddle of water without watching where I was looking, slip, bump into a table, and fell along with it. Luckily, it didn't fall on top of me. That would've been worse.

Nice way for Haruka to saying on how it happened.

Ferdie: I got wet too, but at least I'm laundry proof to dry off.

Ryuuzaki places Haruka in the other room to heal up the bruise with an ice pack on her shoulder was the only place she got hurt.

L: Just rest here, okay Haruka. We'll have some sweets in a bit.

Haruka: Thank you, Ryuuzaki, but you didn't have to go through this just to heal me.

He kisses her.

L: I wanted to. Don't worry about the one camera problem; Watari's fixing it as we speak.

Light hands Haruka a towel to dry herself off and Ferdie too.

Light: Here, Haruka, and your friend.

Haruka: Thanks again, Light, you're a true friend. Right, Ferdie? He was worried about us as a friend.

Ferdie sees Haruka being calm about it, for he was on their side 'to them'.

Ferdie: Whatever…You did save Haruka's life twice from Kira I guess…

Light: Anytime. You need anything; I'll help out no matter what it is.

Haruka: Sure.

Souichiro: I guess we can go back to work. Try not to work yourself too hard, Haruka, get some rest.

Haruka: I won't move until I'm healed. Thank you, Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa, you people are too kind.

Matsuda loved Haruka thanking them nicely.

Matsuda: She said thank you to me…

Aizawa: Give me a break.

With that, all seems normal again for Haruka to feeling a whole lot better now to being with her Ryuuzaki to protect him as he protected her. Light will know that she'll come back to him for the answer he needs to become his slave.

Light: (All as planned. I got her to trust me at last. And the moment together, so lovely. So very lovely…Haruka…)

Super creepy…Misa returns back to headquarters to see Light again, for the name to give to him. The others see her on camera.

Haruka: Light, look.

Matsuda was happy to see his favor pop idol again.

MATSUDA：Hey, its Misa-Misa! The poor girl. As long as we're stuck in here, we can't turn our cell phones on. So she has to come all the way out here just to hang out with Light.

Souichiro：Light, would you hurry up and go see her. Don't you know you should never keep a woman waiting?

LIGHT：OK.

Haruka will do her best to have Light fall for Misa right back at her.

Haruka: (I will love and protect my Ryuuzaki from Kira, Light, you do the same for your true love there. Being Misa Amane. I will make sure of that.)

So he does. For Rem sees that Misa's life-span was cut in half again to having the eyes.

REM: (Hmm?! Ryuk! Why is he attached to Misa? …Huh?! Misa's life-span! It's been halved again! No, did she make the eye deal with Ryuk?!)

\- TASK FORCE HQ ENTRANCE -

Misa was happy to seeing her Light again.

MISA：Hey, Light.

\- Misa touched Light with a piece of the Death Note –

Now Light knows Ryuuzaki who was L' real name.

LIGHT：It's been a while, Ryuk.

He started laughing.

RYUK：Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

MISA：Light, I'm so sorry. I don't remember Hideki Ryuga's real name. I tried but I totally forgot.

LIGHT：Oh, I see. Well, that's too bad.

Like you care!

MISA：But I did the eye deal with Ryuk so I can try again!

RYUK： (So, everything's going according to plan?)

So he acted like he does to Misa.

LIGHT：You idiot! If you do that, then your life-span would …!

MISA：No, it's all right. I just wanna be of use to you, Light.

LIGHT：Misa, all I want is to enjoy a long life with you in an ideal world. That's just how I feel. Family, friends, and you.

MISA：Light, I'm so happy.

She hugs him.

LIGHT：Let's create the new world together. It'll be a place with no crime where only kind people live, OK?

MISA：Yeah.

As Ryuuzaki sees them on camera and Haruka too while eating some ice cream together, without seeing Ryuk, this was really bad along with Haruka and Ferdie on what happens next. Misa and Light back together as Kira and Second Kira, my favorite character will soon be dead. No!

Ferdie: Get a room!

For Haruka and Ferdie having a strange feeling after that event, how long can she protect her Ryuuzaki from the danger for Kira to go after her, her boyfriend, or Light again?


	25. Silence

Death Note#25 Silence

So from Haruka seeing a secret of Kira going after Light 'now with he and Misa's memories back', her, and those they know and love 'for him to fool and get closer to her', already gain her trust more for Ferdie to go along with it. She will protect her boyfriend Ryuuzaki from any harm from the killer for they kept on working on the case to finding more about Death Notes and Shinigamis like Rem that they have investigating. For Misa 'with Ryuk's help giving her the eyes again' gives Light a note of Ryuuzaki's real name was really Lawliet. Was bad enough to putting Watari, Mogi, Ide, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Souichiro's lives also in grave danger. As Haruka felt better from hurting her shoulder on her own to help Light get Kira to keeping 'some of the things a secret on what she thinks of', Ryuuzaki holds her out of nowhere after coming into her room.

Ferdie: Umm…

Haruka: It's fine, Ferdie, go back to sleep.

With Haruka telling Ferdie that there was nothing to worry about, he goes back to sleep for Ryuuzaki hugs her for he looked really sad for some reason.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki?

She was confused on why he was doing that.

L: Haruka, I was so worried about you.

Haruka: When I slip? I'm fine, really.

L: I thought Kira would've got to you.

She hugs him back to tell him not to worry so much about her.

Haruka: I'm telling you that he didn't. I promise.

L: I'm happy to hear.

The two then started making out from holding each other and kissing on the lips passionately. Haruka and Ryuuzaki were enjoying their moment together.

Haruka: Is that why you came into my room? Something's bothering you, Ryuuzaki, please tell me.

He holds Haruka's hands to try saying it to her with a serious look in his eyes.

L: Listen to me carefully, Haruka, because I want to say this you once to not saying it again after that.

Haruka: Huh? What's that?

Seems that whatever Ryuuzaki was telling Haruka about sounded shocking, very important, serious, and hard to explain it all through Haruka's reaction just hearing all of this, what was it? Soon a flashback where Ryuuzaki was growing up at with no family and became so smart all came to in showing some small parts about it, that's it.

\- FLASHBACK-

\- We see a flashback of kids playing in the Wammy's House, England. We then see a young boy crying as we hear the church bells ring, another flashback shows young L and Watari in the front of the Wammy's House; The flashback then slowly disappears only to show the last scene of snow falling down.-

So Ryuuzaki was adopted by Watari from long ago from Wammy's House. A few minutes earlier, for all to be quiet as Ryuuzaki appeared in the room where Watari was working at, for he sees him looking upset.

\- WATARI'S ROOM -

WATARI: Ryuuzaki, is something the matter? What is it? … Hmm? What's wrong?

Once he told Watari on what's been on his mind, it goes back to Ryuuzaki finish talking to Haruka on what he said to looking upset. But takes a deep breath to say something back to him. On something he wanted to hear from her after that talk that none of us don't know about yet.

Haruka: I see…In that case…What other choice do I have?

He then hugs her again.

L: Thank you, Haruka, no matter what happens to me, you know that I'll always love you right?

Haruka: Yes.

She said while her head was buried on Ryuuzaki's shirt.

L: You're such a sweetie. Get some rest, okay? We'll continue working in the morning.

Before Ryuuzaki could leave, Haruka grabs his arm to stop him from going anywhere.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki, wait.

L: Yes?

Haruka: Please stay with me? I want you by my side while I'm sleeping.

L: Of course.

With Haruka's head on Ryuuzaki's head for him to be stroking gently on her hair, she soon falls asleep without him leaving her side until she wakes up. Will he really be alright? Does he know something that no one else knows but Watari and Haruka?

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

The next day, the others were back to work for Haruka was good to go with Ferdie to, looking at the Death Note for the doll fox to spot something important.

Ferdie: Someone torn a piece on one side of paper. Look, Haruka, look.

She and Ryuuzaki see it once Ferdie pointed it out.

Haruka: This is odd.

L: Hmm, interesting. The corner of the page of this notebook has been torn off. Can you kill someone just by writing their name on a piece?

REM: Can't say. I've never tried using it like that and I don't know of anyone who has.

Seems that it does since Light killed Higuchi with his own blood in it already.

Haruka: It could be the case to writing someone's name down either way.

Ryuuzaki asked Rem another question.

L: Then let me ask you, do Gods of death love apples?

Yeah, only Ryuk does. Some Shinigami just loves eating things.

REM: Not necessarily. You see our internal organs have already degraded - we've evolved to a point where we do not require sustenance.

Ferdie: Shinigamis eating foods that we eat? So weird.

Ryuuzaki surprise for Light to still be working with him and Haruka since he was free.

L: Say Light. You are finally free to leave headquarters on your own but it seems like you never go out. Even when Misa comes to visit, you only chat with her for a few minutes outside. You do realize you are free to have a relationship with her now?

LIGHT: That can wait until we've managed to solve this case. I'm not in the mood for love or anything else right now. You guys are different when you date, Haruka and I work and chit chat a lot as best friends. Anyway, are you suggesting that I'll be a nuisance for staying here?

Ryuuzaki looks at Light knowing that something wasn't right about him at all.

L: No.

Haruka and Ferdie look at each to not get what all of that was about.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki? Something wrong?

L: No. It's nothing, Haruka, nothing at all.

\- MISA -  
\- flashback with Misa and Light –

Showing of Light and Misa while talking to each other after she gives Ryuuzaki's real name to him. Saying that she had to kill for the time being with the Shinigami Eyes, for she leaves in saying her good-byes to him and dressing up as a Goth-like maid to move around freely as planned to not be spotted by the cops this time.

LIGHT: Right now, I'm in no position to continue punishing criminals. That's why I need you to punish them for me. Misa, let's create a new world together.

\- Misa walks down the streets of Japan, singing –

As Misa was walking down the streets and killing the criminals little by little, she started singing. It's cool in the English dubbed version of this Anime series and the English dubbed voice actor who plays her. So you guys know that.

MISA:(SINGING)  
Careful what you do,  
Cause God is watching your every move,  
Hold my hand in the dark street,  
For if you do I know that I'll be safe,  
Even if I'm far away and alone -  
I can be sure that you'll find me there,  
This I know -  
You draw me close for a while,  
So quiet -  
You tell me everything,  
If I forget what you say,  
Then you'll come to me and tell me again,  
Yes you'd tell me once again -  
But what happens when I know it all,  
then what should I do after that?  
What then?

Creepy and good, sooner or later they will find out its Misa's doing as Second Kira again. From Ryuuzaki's point of view that is.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Didn't take long for the others 'including him', Haruka, and Ferdie to hear about it – not to Rem and Light's surprise at all. Souichiro tells it out loud after hearing about it.

Souichiro: What's going on?! I heard criminals are being killed again!

Haruka pops the windows up about the news all about Kira's killing again.

Haruka: We're aware of the news. It's spreading fast in media all over.

Ferdie: This much!

With Ferdie trying to point out those things to the others, they kept their eyes open for more to be shown.

AIZAWA: There were 16 deaths just yesterday. All of them were broadcast after Higuchi's death.

Ferdie: Wow! Sixteen dead even with Higuchi gone!?

MATSUDA: Immediately after, huh?

Souichiro: Do you think this could mean that Higuchi wasn't necessarily Kira, after all?

LIGHT: No. It's safe to say that Higuchi was the one killing criminals until we apprehended him.

Haruka: So it's either Kira or Second Kira?

Light: That might be the case, then yes.

AIZAWA: Then this means we are dealing with yet ANOTHER Kira..!

On their point of view either way, Matsuda was not too happy to be hearing about that at all.

MATSUDA: Aw, man! NOT AGAIN!

LIGHT: Damn, damn you, Kira!

Haruka: Ryuuzaki…!

Ryuuzaki needs to figure this out on what was going on, and still thinking hard while eating a animal cracker in his hand.

L: (Another Kira's appeared?! What's going on here?)

Rem knows that this was all Misa's doing.

REM: (I can't believe this! It has to be Misa!)

L: These killings began as soon as Misa was free, didn't they?

LIGHT: Ryuuzaki, are you still going on about that? She has nothing to do with this! Think about it - this started as soon as Higuchi died!

Haruka try saying something there, it was a tough one if she try to.

Haruka: Ah…I got nothing. I'm not sure either.

Ferdie tries cooling Haruka off by using a paper folder as a fan for her to be thinking.

L: Hmm, I suppose you are right. Oh well, if there is another notebook floating around out there and someone is now using it to kill criminals, I'll just have to bring that person to justice.

Haruka had to get to work on her own, for Matsuda tries reaching his arm out to have her wrap in his arms, but she typing away to come this close in doing so.

Matsuda: Bummer…

Haruka: Matsuda?

Matsuda: Nothing! Glad you're feeling better, Haruka, try not to stress yourself out too much, okay?

Haruka: Thank you, Matsuda. I'll try not to.

Ryuuzaki knows that something wasn't right about all of this. - Flashback of Light eating potato chips and killing criminals then flashes the scene where Higuchi was killed by Light. -

L: (The Shinigami insisted that it didn't know, but if someone were able to kill simply by writing a name on a torn piece of the notebook... It's not impossible. But there is that rule; "Whoever writes a name in this notebook has to write another name within 13 days, otherwise they die." Light Yagami and Misa Amane are both still alive. Thirteen days. That's the only problem.)

Seems that the 13 day rules are a fake, for Ryuuzaki to soon figure that part out. Soon Haruka had a feeling about it too on her end.

LIGHT: Ryuuzaki, I've been thinking, even if we do manage to catch the person who's been writing names in the notebook, will we really be able to legally convict and punish them for mass homicide?

Ferdie acts silly meaning that's a big yes there.

Ferdie: Duah! You think so?

MATSUDA: What?! Of course we can convict them! This guy's intentionally writing names in the notebook knowing that these people are going to die. Even if we don't plan on publicly acknowledging the notebook, the least we can do is execute the killer!

REM: (*gasps*)

And why Rem was gasping? Ferdie finds that part to be odd to him to notice only, same with Haruka a little.

AIZAWA: It's not a very humane way to do things, but the higher-ups would probably want to take measures like that.

L: If they admit to killing with the notebook, they'll receive the death penalty or life in prison at least. *munches on food and continues* That's the best they could hope for.

Haruka: Then it has to be done. Whether they are a friend, neighbor, family member, or our lovers, they have to be stop and executed by the law. So I know of…

Now Rem sees what Light plans were in making her kill Ryuuzaki by putting Misa's life on the line again.

REM: (What are you thinking, Light Yagami - making Misa kills again?! She'll be caught and once that happens you'll also be - *gasps* So that's what your plan is. You are truly disgusting. Light Yagami is certain that I would do anything to help Misa and save her life. And at this point, the only way for me to save Misa is to write Ryuuzaki's real name in my notebook. And if I kill Ryuuzaki, it would mean that I deliberately lengthened Misa's life, and I will die as well. Light Yagami has planned everything so that it would work out in his favor.)

\- Turns to Rem with evil eyes.-

Light, how could you…? If Ryuuzaki dies, so will Rem for good when she writes his name down in her Death Note.

LIGHT: (What are you gonna do, Rem? You may be a Shinigami but you can't hide the fact that you care for Misa. There's no way you'll turn your back on her now after she's already halved her life-span twice. Come on, think about Misa's happiness.)

Why do I get the feeling that I really want Rem to kill Light if he wasn't using Misa instead of loving her for real instead of Haruka? Yep, this is bad…For Ryuuzaki says something to Matsuda secretly from another room for seeing Haruka to be hanging out with her again while they started thinking about something as a team and dating.

Matsuda: Ryuuzaki?

L: Oh, it's only you, Matsuda.

Matsuda: Huh…? What do you mean 'it's only you'? That's a bit rude.

He covers Matsuda' mouth in time to keep quiet to saying something important to him and only him.

L: Shh…Listen, let me ask you something.

Matsuda: Okay…?

He let's go of his mouth to speak quietly.

L: Do you care about Haruka Todou?

Matsuda: Haruka…Ah! Yes! I do! But she is your girlfriend who loves you while we're team mates. What about it?

L: You love her, don't you?

This was a surprise coming out of Ryuuzaki's mouth instead of getting mad at Matsuda over jealously.

Matsuda: Me? Love her!? I…!

L: I know you do. It's okay. I feel like I can trust you more.

Matsuda: Wait…You do? What are you getting at?

So he goes on and says it, knowing that he'll always have the memories of Haruka of the first girl he fell in love with.

L: Very well. Matsuda, in case and I mean just in case…Anything were to happen to me. Take care of Haruka for me. Love her like I have. And keep her away from Light Yagami if he starts acting weird around her.

Matsuda: What-!?

He covers himself of his own mouth to speaking out loud to stop in time. So wait…Ryuuzaki wants Matsuda to be with Haruka if anything was to happen to him, and he's been planning all of this?

Matsuda: But why me? Why are you saying these things?

L: It just…Kira, he needs to be stopped. Someone has to if I'm gone. Please, Matsuda, keep my Haruka safe. Keep her smiling. Understood?

He just goes along with it whether he loves Haruka too.

Matsuda: Alright. I will. I will love her the way you have, I will keep Haruka Todou happy.

He was serious. For that Ryuuzaki smiled 'a little on his own'. Seems he won't be worried about Haruka's safety when he dies in the future.

L: Thank you, Matsuda, that's all I needed to hear from you. Now if you'll excuse me…

He leaves to catch up to Haruka somewhere, as Matsuda was left to go back to work and still confused on that whole confrontation just now.

Matsuda: (What…What was that all about? Why would Ryuuzaki talk about his death and what to do afterwards? ) Ah…I don't get it!

\- ROOF OF TASK FORCE HQ IN RAIN - 

As Haruka was thinking things through and getting soak outside while it was raining out for Ryuuzaki to join her, Light was walking down the hallways of the building, he too joins them outside with them.

\- We see Light walking to the top of the roof - while it rains outside, Light spots L and Haruka, standing looking at the sky quietly. –

Haruka: Light.

LIGHT: What are you doing standing out there by yourself?

\- L signals Light that he couldn't hear him, Light speaks up louder. -

LIGHT: WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING OUT THERE BY YOURSELF?!

\- L signals, again, Haruka tells him to come closer by moving her hand, and that forces Light to come over to them in the rain instead. –

Light: You too?

Haruka: Just keeping him company.

Such things for the two to be dating together in any way they are in love.

LIGHT: *sigh* What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?

L: Oh, I'm not doing anything in particular but being with my Haruka. It's just…I hear the bell.

Haruka: Bell?

LIGHT: Hmm? The bell?

What bell sound?

L: Yes. The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today.

LIGHT: Hmm. *looks up* I don't hear anything.

I don't think Light gets it. Must have something to do with Ryuuzaki's past for him to tell Haruka all about it in their long talk the other night.

L: Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing nonstop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church - maybe a wedding or, perhaps a...

LIGHT: Where are you getting that, Ryuuzaki? Come on, cut it out! Let's get back inside.

Haruka: Please? I'm getting wet and cold.

Wow, Ryuuzaki is really down under today.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki?

He keeps Haruka close to her.

L: Come here.

Haruka: Huh?

He nuzzles in Haruka's hair a little with his face to be enjoying it.

L: … I'm sorry. Both of you. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it.

LIGHT: ...Hmm?

\- Light looks at L who is looking down, quietly. -

LIGHT: *smiles* You know, you're totally right. Honestly, most the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There would be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone.

L: Yes. I would say that's a fair assessment. But...I could say the same about you.

He goes to ask Light this question.

LIGHT: Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?

L: Tell me, Light; from the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you'd actually told the truth?

\- Silence. –

Wow, all goes silent alright from that. With Haruka had to tell a little white lie about Kira going after her and Light for them to stop in protecting everyone else, that's one. Light on the other hand…Big time lying right now in front of everyone else in being a killer.

Haruka: I would never lie.

L: I know you wouldn't, Haruka, not if you had a reason to doing what must be done in a good way. That I could understand. I meant on Light if he ever lied in his life.

Haruka: Oh…

So Light had to say this to him.

LIGHT: … Where is this coming from, Ryuuzaki? I do admit I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who's never had to tell a lie. Haruka, I know she would never. Not to me or you. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscious effort to be careful not to tell a lie that could hurt others. That's my answer.

Is Ryuuzaki…Smiling…?

L: … I had a feeling you'd say something like that.

Haruka: (Ryuuzaki. You're smiling…! This is the first time for me seeing you like this, it's so cute.)

\- Silence again. -

L: Let's go back inside. We're both drenched. Come, Haruka.

Haruka: Okay.

LIGHT: Yeah.

\- STAIRCASE LANDING -

What was the point of the three of them standing outside in the middle of the rain again…? Well, Ryuuzaki, Light, and Haruka both go back inside to drying themselves off with lots of towels for getting so wet.

Haruka: Silly for us to get wet after standing out in the rain for so long. It's pouring like crazy out there. Raining cats and dogs.

Light: Tell us about it.

L: Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing..!

LIGHT: It's your own fault. I mean, what did you expect?

Kind of was…

L: You're right. Sorry.

\- L looks at Light (who's drying his hair); L walks down to Haruka and picks up her foot. -

LIGHT: Huh? What are you doing?!

Haruka: Ah! Ryuuzaki!

L: I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off, anyway. Please, Haruka.

LIGHT: L-Look, its fine! You don't have to do that! She's alright.

Haruka was confused for Ryuuzaki to do something sweet and romantic for her.

L: I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins. From bothering your friends lately. I'm actually pretty good at this.

Haruka allows it, to tell Light that it was alright.

Haruka: Light, its okay. He can.

She pats Ryuuzaki on the head for Light sees how happy she was around him.

LIGHT: … Fine, do what you want. She's your girlfriend. (I wish I did that to her instead.)

L: All right.

\- L continues for Haruka was loving the feeling on her foot, and making Light uncomfortable just watching this. -

Haruka: Mm! Hey! Gentle…!

L: Sorry. You'll get used to it.

\- L's stand of hair begins to drip water onto Haruka's leg. –

Light gives Ryuuzaki a hand to aid another towel to Ryuuzaki to use to drying his hair off.

LIGHT: Here. You're still soaked.

\- Light picks up his cloth and dries L's hair. -

Haruka hugs Ryuuzaki to love this feeling.

Haruka: This feels wondering…

L: *looks up then down* I'm sorry.

Haruka: Don't be.

That was kind of hot, huh? Light allows it to happen for Haruka, for now.

\- Music started playing out of nowhere. -

L: It'll be lonely, won't it, Light?

LIGHT: Hmm?

L: *looks up, faintly smiling* You and I will be parting ways soon. Haruka…She's a lucky girl to have a good friend like you and someone to truly love. Like me.

LIGHT: Huh...

What did he mean of Ryuuzaki and Light parting their ways soon? Seems that the moment for Haruka and Ryuuzaki to have there, was something.

L: Felt good?

Haruka: I did. I was wonderful.

L: I knew you'll like it.

\- L's cell rings for him to answer it. –

L: Yes? ...I understand. I'm on my way.

\- Blip –

Hangs up after that.

LIGHT: ...Huh?

L: Come on, let's go, Light. Haruka. It seems like it's all worked out.

Haruka: Let's get back to work.

\- Walks away without looking at Light. –

Light was really jealous to seeing that part, to make a fist from his hand tightly in anger he was in.

LIGHT: Hmm?

Haruka: Coming, Light?

Trying to act around Haruka without him noticing his jealousy around her.

Light: Yeah.

\- TASK FORCE HQ - 

Now getting back to work – as the three came back for Ferdie to join with Haruka again.

Ferdie: Ah…Haruka? What were you and the boys doing?

Haruka: Don't ask please.

She was a bit shy to answer that question to him. Soon things get serious on what Ryuuzaki had in mind for Souichiro, Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda to ask him about something that he was about to do.

MATSUDA: Ryuuzaki! What's the meaning of all this?! You've somehow gone for approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?!

What!? Ryuuzaki wanted to with Watari's help? What for?

Haruka: Execution? The notebook?

L: *sits down* Watari, excellent work. Thank you.

WATARI: Not at all.

L: First things first -Please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately.

WATARI: Right.

Haruka looks at Light.

Haruka: Light, I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it one bit.

LIGHT: Ryuuzaki, what are you trying to do?

L: *picks up spoon and points to the Death Note* I'm gonna try out the notebook fully.

-Everyone gasps.-

Ferdie: Are you crazy!?

Haruka: Ryuuzaki!

He holds Haruka's hand and kisses her cheek.

L: I know, Haruka, but I have decided. We talk about this, be strong. My love will always be with you if anything were to happen to me, please?

Haruka: I know, but…!

Feeling confused and upset, for that was one of the talks that Haruka and Ryuuzaki had about it and promise that he won't die, this was too much for her to handle.

Light: Ryuuzaki! Are you kidding me!? It's insane to use this Death Note thing on yourself, you'll only make Haruka cry!

The others are against it too.

AIZAWA: We can't do that! And there is no point in testing it now where we already know that the notebook's power is real!

MATSUDA: And besides, who's gonna write the name? If someone starts writing in the notebook, they'll have to obey the 13-day rule and keep writing names forever!

Matsuda was more worried about Haruka feeling upset about all of this.

L: It's already been worked out. The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over 13 days. If he's still alive, 13 days after writing the name, he'll be pardoned from execution.

Oh, he wants to kill a very bad killer with it.

MATSUDA: *gasps*

Souichiro: But still, to sacrifice a -!

L: - we are very close! If we work this out, the entire case will be solved!

Ferdie looks at Light.

Ferdie: Where's stopping Kira now? Huh, Light?

\- Large thunder and a flash of Rem with red eyes. –

With the storm hitting hard for the rain of thunder and lighting, Rem's eyes glow red to disappear after that.

\- Emergency bells rings. –

Soon the place goes into a black out for the emergency lights to kick in.

Haruka: Ah!

Haruka holds Ryuuzaki close to her side.

MATSUDA: What is this?! A-a blackout?!

Rem gets to Watari first to writing his name down in her Death Note to die from a heart attack. Damn, that sucks. Didn't think he'll get killed too.

WATARI: *suffering from heart attack* Ah, arrrgghh ….

Ryuuzaki sees the horror on the computer screen.

L: …Watari?

WATARI: Ah!

-Presses red switch, deleting all information about the Kira case. -

L: WATARI-!

WATARI: *falls down, dead*

And with that in erasing the files on the computer in time in case Watari dies, he does so in time of his last dying breath.

\- Bleep –

Haruka: Not good! I got some left over's on my end, but the rest have been automatically deleted. All the files of the Kira case!

With more thunder and lightning going off outside, it made Ferdie jump in fear to run to Haruka's side to hide on her shoulders.

AIZAWA: Data deletion?! What the hell is going on?!

L: I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something was to happen to him.

AIZAWA: If something would happen?

MATSUDA: Could it be..?

Haruka: Kira's here!

With no Rem to being found or the Death Note, that could the only thing for Ryuuzaki to figure it out.

L: Where is the Shinigami?!

Ferdie: She's gone!

Souichiro: Good question! I don't see it!

-Shows Rem writing in the notebook being Ryuuzaki's real name in it.-

AIZAWA: It disappeared!

Souichiro: But what's going on?!

L: Everyone! The Shiniga-!

-Heartbeat. -

L: !

No, she got him! Ryuuzaki!

Haruka: Ryuuzaki?

\- L slowly collapses, Light catching him.–

With Light sees all of this, Ryuuzaki will soon be dead for god this time leaving Haruka horrified in seeing this happening. Light then catches him on the ground in time to act like he cared. Haruka rushes to her boyfriend's side.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki!

MATSUDA: Ryuuzaki! What's wrong?!

Ferdie: This is bad! Haruka!

-Church bells ring; Light watches L close his eyes, smiling evilly. –

With Light looking at Ryuuzaki knowing that he has won for he has won. To having flashbacks of his past, hearing bells, memories of Haruka, and Light acting like he was upset in seeing him dying, he slowly closes his eyes to say these last few words while places his hand on Haruka to touching her softly. Seeing things before your eyes before dying here…As Rem slowly dusts away to die too after doing all that…Man, this is too sad to watch.

L: (Haruka…Please don't cry. I'll always love you. Just stop Light...Please…I knew. I knew he had to be Kira…I should've known it from the beginning to stop him…This was my fault to be blamed. It's all up to you. Be strong, keep smiling, and…You'll never be lonely again. Oh, Haruka…I'm so happy I fell in love with you…)

And for that, Ryuuzaki/Ryuga/L/Lawliet was gone. No…Light checks on Ryuuzaki to see if he wasn't really dead after smiling, but he really was.

LIGHT: Hey, Ryuuzaki..! C'mon! Snap out of it!

Souichiro: What happened?!

AIZAWA: What's going on?!

LIGHT: *screams*

Souichiro: Calm down, Light..!

Haruka tries waking Ryuuzaki up.

Ferdie: Haruka…

Haruka: Ryuuzaki? Hey, are you okay? You have to be. No one can stop you. We're a team you and I…We're in love. Let's get back to work, okay? I'm sure Watari's alright. Kira might not be here, or be working with Rem behind our backs, right? Come on. Quit playing around…! Ryuuzaki…NO! Ryuuzaki!

Haruka started to cry so hard to be holding Ryuuzaki without letting go. Ferdie, Light, Souichiro, Mogi, and Aizawa see that they couldn't save Ryuuzaki or Watari in time. Even Matsuda sees the horror and Haruka all upset.

Matsuda: Haruka…!

Haruka: Don't go! Don't go! *sobbing*

LIGHT: WE'RE GONNA DIE! Watari, Ryuuzaki! IT'LL BE US, NEXT! I won't let them take Haruka! I won't let him!

\- Everyone covers themselves, thinking they will die next; after nothing happens they look up. –

Seems that the others were alright. For Haruka couldn't leave Ryuuzaki's side for Mogi, Souichiro, and Aizawa to get her back up.

Haruka: No! I love him! I won't leave him!

Ferdie: Haruka! He's dead! I'm sorry, but…It's too late…!

Ferdie feels the pain on what Haruka was feeling too.

LIGHT: DAMN YOU! Where are you, Shinigami?! Come out! You'll pay for making Haruka cry!

Souichiro: Wait, Light...!

LIGHT: You know something about this, don't you?! COME ON OUT!

He goes to find Rem to act like he was really mad.

-walks off-

Souichiro: We better go and look, too. Get her out of this room. Haruka lost Ryuuzaki was too much for her to see this anymore.

Aizawa and Mogi: Right.

MATSUDA: R- Right.

Ferdie: We're coming.

The two men aided Haruka while still crying for Ryuuzaki's lost. Poor girl was a mess for losing someone she really loved. Who she idolizes, love solving crimes, became stronger, fell in love for the first time, and now with Ryuuzaki really dead, she was lost and heartbroken to do anything else but to weep.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki…! *sob*

Matsuda sees how hard it was so sad to see Haruka in so much pain right now; it started to make him cry.

Matsuda: (Why Kira…? Why make my Haruka suffer so?)

\- They both leave. -

AIZAWA: Mogi, take over for me.

MOGI: OK.

\- Mogi holds onto L's dead body as Aizawa follows for him and Souichiro to aid Haruka together. -

-ANOTHER ROOM -

-Light finds the remains of Rem (who died) and picks up her notebook - hiding it under his clothes for no one else to see. -

LIGHT: Hmm…There's something here!

-He calls out for the others to join them, along with Ferdie and Haruka. -

Souichiro: What the hell is this stuff?

MATSUDA: Sand?

Ferdie smells it being a weird feeling in his nose.

Ferdie: Not normal sand, that's for sure. Ew!

Souichiro: What does this mean?

Haruka does something with her hand to pick up the so call sand being Rem's aches to place in a tube secretly from the others.

LIGHT: Whatever it might mean, whatever happens next, I swear I'll revenge Ryuuzaki's death...! I will for Haruka. To make her happy again. We're going to solve this case, in honor of him and for Watari, and all the other victims.

If Light was so call fighting on against Kira, so was Matsuda, Mogi, Souichiro, Aizawa, Ide 'later on', and Ferdie were in.

Souichiro: Oh, Light…

AIZAWA: Let's do this… for them.

Ferdie: For Haruka to be happy again, I'm in!

Light now has Haruka all to himself since Ryuuzaki was killed.

MATSUDA: Yeah, but aren't we all gonna get killed? Isn't that what all of this really means?

LIGHT: Matsuda, if you're afraid of dying, then leave the investigation. We put our lives on the line when we chose to be here.

MATSUDA: Oh, yeah, that's true. But, it's weird to hear you say that. You sound like Ryuuzaki. I will stay and fight, for Haruka's sake too.

Ferdie: That's the spirit!

-Light leaves them, and then walks down building.-

Haruka goes to Light real quick to say something to him privately for Ferdie waits for her to return for Matsuda to hold on for her.

Aizawa: Haruka? Wait! Stay with us!

Souichiro: Grieving over your boyfriend's lost isn't healthy. Why don't you get some-!

Haruka: SHUT UP!

She snaps at the two but Matsuda and leaves the room, only her sadness got her in the way in getting angry too easily so she didn't mean to. She goes to Light to saying this to him, only he hugs Haruka real quick to look like he miss Ryuuzaki to be crying.

Light: Haruka! I'm so sorry! I'm glad you're safe, but…Why did Kira do this to you!? He just murder Ryuuzaki. Your boyfriend. I wish…If I had stopped him and that Shinigami, then…

Haruka stops Light to speak up the best she could even if she felt like a mess right now.

Haruka: I'll join you.

Light: What?

Light was really smiling deep down to wait and hear Haruka say that to him.

Haruka: I'll join you in stopping Kira, you, Ferdie, and I. We'll keep half the secret that we know about to ourselves. We'll hand out only as your fun slave, okay? No sex. That's my only condition.

Light understood, to soon winning Haruka over to ruling the world for the better as a God and Goddess.

Light: Yes, yes, of course. Anything for you, Haruka. All I want is to make you happy. I'll be there for you. Kira will pay. Ryuuzaki wanted you to move on. So don't cry anymore, alright?

She nodded a yes to him for she hugs him instead of Light trying to kiss Haruka, he'll allow it for now to be laughing.

Haruka: Thank you, Light, you are a true friend.

Light: You're quite welcome. After all, what are best friends for?

He said with a friendly smile on his face.

Haruka: Best friends forever.

They shake on it a little while still holding each other.

Light: Alright, it's a deal. We'll find Kira with your hacking skills and my brain, we will stop him. Finding more Shinigamis and other Death Notes comes first. We'll hang out to as protection and have fun, slave like. But in a nice tender way. I would never hurt you. We should act like we're dating with other people to be safe. Just until it's all over in stopping Kira and we'll be in no more danger for the ones we care about dying anymore.

Haruka: And what about Misa?

She wants to be sure that Misa and Light will be together forever in love.

Light: She'll be my made up date, I'll treat her well. I promise. She's your friend after all. We need to work, you doing your novel selling's, and spending time with Misa Amane will help you get out more. She'll be fine with us around.

Haruka understood it all, meaning she'll find her true love that saved her from long ago this time and avenge her Ryuuzaki for good, along with Watari. Without knowing that Light was Kira right next to her.

Haruka: Then it settles…

As long as Light can have Haruka to himself, he was happy for it. The two stare at each other for a few seconds to taking care of something before getting back to the case.

Haruka: Light?

Light: Yes?

Haruka: …I need some time alone. Need to cool off.

Light: I understand. Go get Ferdie and get some rest. Come out when you're ready. I'm here if you need me.

She leaves the room with Ferdie and does so, after saying her sorry to both Souichiro and Aizawa to going back to her room and crying the rest, cleaning herself up, and sleeping with all of her things still intact to hold Ferdie close to her side. With that, the storm passes through roughly knowing that Light has won at last.

LIGHT: (I've gotten rid of everything in my way. I am the God of the new world! )

-Thunder claps, showing an evil, smiling Light. –

He then laughs to his victory while laughing at Ryuuzaki's dead body by mocking him.

Light: I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! At long last, Ryuuzaki! L! Ryuga! Or should I say…Lawliet! I got you! I finally have beaten you! Haruka's mine! She's slowly falling for me just as plan to keep it that way until she understands me in being Kira! I will become a God and she'll be my beautiful Goddess. We'll make this world into a better one, little by little as I said before. Those who are against me shall die. Those who are with me like my family is shall live. And with Misa aiding me with the eyes of hers and Rem out of the picture, no one will be able to stop my powers from the Death Note itself. Let see them try to…! Let just see them try, then I will stop them. They'll fear Kira if they ever get on his bad side. They'll learn the hard way…!

Yep, Light Yagami aka Kira has gone into the very deep end. This is very bad. How will the team stop him to learn sooner or later now? Along with Haruka, will she be alright to continue on? Ah, man… We'll miss you, Ryuuzaki/L/Lawliet. Farewell. More to come later on by the way…

To be continued…

(In the Memory of L himself. God, I love that character and he had to die. Just like that? Why!? Crap!) 


	26. Renewal

Death Note#26 Renewal

A very sad thing, for Ryuuzaki/L/Lawliet 'being his real name' was killed. Along with Watari and Rem who was force to write their names down to die in order to protect Misa by Light's doing. For Haruka was sad for Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Souichiro, Ide, and Light 'this is all of Light's fault' in stopping Kira by continuing the case. Unaware that Misa and Ryuk were aiding him for he'll get close to his Haruka to thinking they'll get Kira before he gets to the ones they love. Liar! A week has pasted for the funeral to have for the two for Haruka will miss her Ryuuzaki forever for Matsuda feels sad to seeing Haruka Todou in a mess, for Ferdie gives her something to keep from her old boyfriend; from a profile of the Kira case, a CD of Ryuuzaki's recording for the computer to download that he made, a note, and a necklace all for her.

Ferdie: Haruka…

Haruka sees the folder to look at the things for Ryuuzaki to leave out for the woman he loved.

Haruka: Oh, Ryuuzaki…

Still feeling sad, Ferdie tries cheering her up. In sadness and in pain to losing someone she admired the worked and thinking it was her true love from long ago 'though it wasn't', she couldn't believe that Kira got to him.

Ferdie: Haruka, please listen to me. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. Ryuuzaki…Just dying in the hands of the monstrous Kira…! He will pay! I'm as angry as you are too! That Rem Shinigami killed him and Watari, unforgivable…! But, listen to me, Haruka, I think he wants you to live. Move on. Find another guy. He loved you too. Ryuuzaki wouldn't want for you to waste your life away just because he's no longer around. He knew this would happen to him, something like it that is. Why else would he give these things to you?

Haruka looks at the stuff given from Ryuuzaki to her. Ferdie did have a very good point for her to be moving on now 'for his sake' to finding her true love who saved her from the fire which killed her parents from long ago. He was somewhere, out there for her waiting to be found. Haruka wears the necklace, to keeping the photo of Ryuuzaki, holds on to the profile things, and once she and Ferdie get back to the base privately in the room; they listen in to the record CD made by Ryuuzaki on what's been happening on the Kira case so far. Lucky for her to hack into one thing to another to make a copy to finding Kira for her and Light either way. With everything else all cleared out, the two sat down and play the video on her computer.

Haruka: Ready, Ferdie?

Ferdie looks around from the outside, inside of the room, and near the window to find that no one else was spying on them, not even Light.

Ferdie: All set. Start it up.

The two plays the movie with the lights off in the room and Haruka was typing everything down that she hears and sees. Pretty much shows a flashback on what's been happening since Light became Kira in killing bad people and being mess up in the head. So…Here goes. From the first time Ryuuzaki appeared on TV live as L to talking to Kira after killing the fake one, making him come out and try killing the real one himself.

L：Now, try to kill me!

Ryuuzaki narrates on what went down for Haruka remember seeing this happened too in falling for him on that day.

L：Although this was announced as a world-wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. Then, in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing before the very moment.

How can we forget any of those parts? From Haruka getting away from one man of the motorcycle gang to almost getting raped in getting hit by a truck, one man having lots of kids as hostages in a school, and so on was only the beginning to the police task force working with L himself. Or was trying to without dying.

Kira Task Force Headquarters

L：Kira has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters. There are 141 people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I'm sure that somewhere in this list of police officers and the people closest to them, we will find our suspect.

FBI Investigation of Those Involved with the Japanese Police

Between talking to Ryuuzaki and meeting with Watari who was hiding his face, that such. To Raye spying on Light to find him as a suspect in being Kira, seeing him during the bus hijacking set up to getting killed after Light wrote the man's name down while dating with Haruka 'or trying to', just to get the man's name to killing him next. Also the other FBI agents were killed after him.

L：On December 14th, 12 FBI investigators enter Japan. Here we are on December 19th, using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims' actions before they die. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the 12 agents. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt.

Primary Witness: Naomi Misora

You think that was bad enough? After Raye was killed and saw on camera in the subway train station to dying for Kira to be around, his fiancée Naomi tries hunting Kira down next, for she too was a detective like Raye. To Haruka, she worked with her too from solving murder mysterious. We know what sadly happened to her next for Haruka and Ferdie try saving her, for Light to writing her name down to commit suicide.

L: Ray Penber's fiancée? Naomi Misora? So it's her. She was working under me. I guess she must have come to Japan with her fiancée. I heard she was seen with Penber. Supposable that she may have found a lead. If that's the case, did Kira manage to get to her first?

He did alright…Leaving up to Haruka meeting with Ryuuzaki himself next after introducing his true face and Watari's to Ide 'later on', Aizawa, Ukita, Matsuda, Mogi, and Light's father Souichiro. She was the one in seeing Light Yagami as Kira to falling off to the cold icy rivers for Light to saving her. Losing her memory due to the shock and condition she had, allowing Light to destroying the evidences she was getting in almost having him prove that her best friend was Kira and seeing Ryuk with the Death Note. A shame.

Haruka Todou

L: Haruka Todou. A high school student to soon go to college, in being a fan of mine to solving murder cases like I do. After losing her family from a serial killer breaking into her home, she believes I could be her 'true love' on that day. Surprise to hear of her novel work of a pet fox name Ferdie she made for the kids' book came in contact with Kira to escaping to saving her own life. Was it luck? Maybe. She came to work under me since she was an amazing hacker in the task force. Shy, kind, very smart, caring, with some cowardly issues to becoming stronger, tough, and very beautiful to making sweets for me. Slowly she starts to remember some detail, with a chance of discovering who our suspect in being Kira might truly be. But most importantly from Haruka herself…I was falling in love with someone most beautiful who loved me just the way I was. One of the first girl who was very kind hearted, it almost made me jealous for other men to steal her away from me.

Light Yagami

And to the part of Ryuuzaki being right in proving that Light Yagami himself was Kira, and his own father was against it. To the point of once setting up lots of cameras all over the Yagami family household.

L: Everyone, at this point I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing. There are two groups; Deputy Director Kitamura as well as Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families. At this stage, I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in the both households.

Souichiro：That's my son you are talking about! Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?

L： I do suspect him.

Contact with Light Yagami

That he did, Ryuuzaki was so smart. And remember when he and Light meet face to face for Haruka to be dating with L himself? He was so jealous to not being friends with her, to hating him more to using a pop idol's name at some university school.

L： I want to tell you, I'm L.

And them playing tennis together, that was cool to watch.

L： Relax, Light. While it's true that Kira hates losing, it's also true that most people would rather win than lose. It's human nature. Look at that. He is going for the win. I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira.

LIGHT：Ha, ha, you think I'm Kira? Ryuga, what would it take to get you to believe that I'm not Kira? Please, isn't there something?

L： If you are not Kira, the truth will be revealed. Just let things on their course.

Too good in acting through this whole thing. Light Yagami makes me sick!

Kira Murders at a TV Station

And to the point of other famous female pop idol Misa Amane being the Second Kira on Sakura TV in killing people just to meet with Light Yagami to being Kira in person by any means. That also coast Ukita his life because of it.

ANCHOR： 4 days ago….

DEMEGAWA：Our audience ratings should go up 60, no, more like 70% after this!

ANCHOR： … contained a prediction of two deaths proving that he is Kira. We understand that the second tape contains a message to all people of the world.

KIRA on video： I'm Kira. The news anchor Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock.

She wasn't kidding in having the Shinigami Eyes to see the names of the people to write down and kill as well from across the street of the other building.

L： Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!

UKITA：You idiots! Ah!

MATSUDA： Ukita!

That part where Ukita dies, damn that sucks. Very upsetting there.

AIZAWA： You told us that Kira couldn't kill without our name!

L： But from what we've just seen, I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face.

Souichiro：This is the police! Stop this broadcast now!

Yeah, thanks to Souichiro breaking into the TV station to stop it in gathering some important evidences and Haruka saying to hide their faces, it works.

L： There's a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake. No, we should think of him more as a second Kira. Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation.

Light Yagami： Summoned to Task Force Headquarters

And soon, Light being Kira joins Ryuuzaki, Haruka, and the other officers in stopping the murder himself and the Second Kira being Misa as well. Oh, boy…

LIGHT： At the very least, I'd say this isn't the Kira we're familiar with.

MATSUDA：That's almost exactly how L, I mean Ryuuzaki, said.

SECOND KIRA： When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other.

Freaking out in that part in seeing the word 'Shinigami' in it, poor Ryuuzaki.

L： AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Knowing that they weren't dealing in something so normal afterwards.

L： If there's a message here written in some code that only people who have this Shinigami power can understand, there'll be no way for me to decipher it. Still, it would only make sense for us to look into all of the places ever mentioned in the journal. When you two are working together, I want you to keep a close eye on Light in entire time. It's only a slim chance, but if Light is Kira, then there's still possibility that the second Kira may try to contact him somehow. Also Mr. Yagami, please ask Mr. Mogi to start following Light so we can keep tabs on what he is doing.

To the part of Mogi spying on Light again to seeing him dating with Misa after they meant to Haruka telling Ryuuzaki this from hacking into the street cameras.

Haruka: Light's dating with a girl name Misa Amane.

Misa Amane Arrested under Suspicion of Being the Second Kira

To him meeting Light's so call used girlfriend, Haruka was a fan like Ryuuzaki was too.

MISA： Light, there you are! Hi there, I'm Light's girl friend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you!

L： I'm Hideki Ryuga.

MISA：Huh? Hideki Ryuga?

L： I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this, but regarding Misa Amane, there is something you should know. We've taken her into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira. We gathered physical evidence from the envelops sent by the second Kira, in particular, hairs and fibers caught in the masking tape used to seal them. They matched what we found in Misa's room.

Nice way to arresting her right away, though a bit cold in keeping Misa hostage. So mess up, for Haruka tries not believing that Light and Misa were innocent. So hard to watch.

Misa Amane's Confinement

YAGAMI： Ryuuzaki! What's the meaning of this?!

MISA： Now, hurry up and kill me. If you wanted to, you could kill me right now, couldn't you?!

L： Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?

MISA：No, I don't know anything about the second Kira.

Light Yagami： Confined at His Own Request

To soon Light joining her under watch and Souichiro goes into another room so he won't lose his mind for his son being Kira. Ah, yeah! He was!

LIGHT： Ryuuzaki, like I said over the phone, I could be Kira.

L： Why come here to announce that you could be Kira? It's an act. There is no 'could be' about it. You are Kira. Light, are you feeling OK?

LIGHT： Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride, I suppose I'll have to …get rid of it!

Losing his memories by giving up the Death Note afterwards to forgetting.

LIGHT：Ryuuzaki, I realized that I was the one pushing for confinement and that I asked you to put me in here, but this whole thing's completely pointless! I'm not Kira! You have to get me outta here!

MATSUDA：I just heard. Two weeks' worth the criminals were just murdered all at once! It happened yesterday!

L： I don't understand what's going on here.

From the new Kira being the freaky Higuchi killing instead for Light and Misa losing their memories, Ryuuzaki releases them to work under him and watching over them no matter what.

Two People Released

MATSUDA： I'm not sure how much more of this the three of them can take.

AIZAWA： Ryuuzaki, you have no reason to keep Light locked up anymore! It's already been 50 days.

The set up in testing them. That was something else.

Souichiro： I'm going to kill you here, and then kill myself.

LIGHT：What?! What are you talking about, Dad?! You can't! That's crazy!

MISA：What's wrong with you?! How could you even say that?!

Souichiro： It's too late.

LIGHT： Please stop, Dad! I'm not Kira!

Souichiro： Light, my son, from one murder to another, I'll see you in hell.

LIGHT：No Dad!

MISA： No, stop it!

A set up, prove to Misa and Light weren't Kira or Second Kira at all after that.

L： It was a convincing performance. As we discussed, I will end their confinement immediately.

Light Yagami： Summoned to Help with the Investigation

From double dating and such in stopping Kira, this would be a something else case to not give up on.

L： As for your part on this agreement, Light, you and I will be together 24-7. And that's how we'll remain until we brought Kira to justice.

Fighting and working together those two did.

Yotsuba

Soon discovering Higuchi and such of the Yotsuba company of the men wanting to know on who Kira will kill next.

LIGHT：Their deaths have all worked in Yotsuba's favor. Looking back, there've been 13 similar deaths in the past 3 months.

Infiltration of Yotsuba

And thanks to Matsuda trying to help out and protecting Haruka 'on who he's in love with', they got some good leads and suspects to saving his life from the fake death of his.

L：Is Kira someone from Yotsuba? Or is Kira simply using Yotsuba? I haven't figured that out yet, but we'll proceed under the assumption that this is Kira's doing. We will focus on Yotsuba. Please be sure not to act impulsively out of panic or haste. And don't take matters into your own hands.

Bummer it did happen to Matsuda using a fake name.

MATSUDA： Ah, my name is Taro Matsui! I'm an agent with the Yoshida productions! Would you be interested in using Misa Amane as your new spokesperson?!

He tells them all about it.

MATSUDA： Ryuuzaki, are you watching this? The eight men who came here were having a meeting to decide who they get Kira to kill for them!

L： If Matsuda dies, our suspicions about the Yotsuba Group would be confirmed.

MATSUDA： Do you think there's anything I can do to save myself?

L：Matsuda, you idiot.

And they did thanks to Wedy and Aiber's help as well; Mogi fills in as Misa's manager to go undercover of the Yotsuba men to have a acting interview.

Higuchi Determined to be Kira

MOGI：Good luck, Misa-Misa! I'll be here right to celebrate when they decide to hire you!

MISA： It's always been my dream to become Kira's wife. I know he'll need me by his side. And do you know why? Cause I'm the second Kira.

Misa and Higuchi? Gross!

HIGUCHI： Ha, ha, ha! Well, since I happen to be Kira, does that mean you are marrying me, Misa?

MISA：And so, based on what he said, Higuchi is Kira!

Thanks to Misa recording the whole thing on her cell phone and Haruka getting the whole thing on her end, all was good to stopping Kira next.

Arrest of Higuchi is Put into Effect

LIGHT：So, what are you gonna do?

L： I'm going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV.

MATSUDA： Like a "hidden camera show!"

Thanks to the other men working with Ryuuzaki and the others, Matsuda shows on TV that it was a set up to get Higuchi to kill and stop him. Nice!

NAMIKAWA： Higuchi, we've got a problem. Turn on the television.

HIGUCHI：Huh?

MC：So you are saying one of those people is Kira, right?

MATSUDA： Yes, I got more evidence to prove it, too. Ah!

Falling for it…

HIGUCHI：It's, it's him! Why is he still alive?!

WEDY：I see Higuchi. I'm in pursuit.

MOGI: We're now after him.

And the chasing begins! To also seeing him to his car with all the cameras set up.

PATROLLER：You in a red car! Pull over to the side of the road! Narrow!

HIGUCHI：Rem! Let's make the deal.

Still couldn't see of hear the Shinigami yet.

LIGHT：The deal?

PATROLLER：You were speeding. License please.

HIGUCHI： Ya, no problem.

PATROLLER： Hey!

MOGI： Higuchi ditched the cop. He's driving away.

PATROLLER：This is traffic contro … uuummm!

Dies from a heart attack from Higuchi's doing in killing a cop on the streets. Soon things gotten serious.

L： EVERYONE! It's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! Let's bring him in! I believe he has the same power as the second Kira! He is able to kill just by looking at someone's face! Please keep this in mind when you move in to arrest him.

It was show time! Thanks to Watari, he destroys Higuchi's car and engine too with Haruka helping out as well.

WATARI： It's not right there.

HIGUCHI：Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot, I swear! Ah!

Nice one!

Haruka: It's all over.

Capture of Higuchi

Though, it was good, not everything was all over in stopping Kira's killings sprees yet. To discovering the Death Note and Rem for the first time on how Kira and Second Kira kill people.

L： Higuchi, how are you able to kill people?

HIGUCHI：You probably won't believe me but I've got a special notebook. If I write someone's name in it while thinking of their face, that person dies.

Souichiro： It was in one of the compartments of Higuchi's bag. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Once touching the book with Higuchi arrested, they all see the Shinigami.

L：What is it, Mr. Yagami?

Souichiro： Ah, it's, a monster!

Ryuuzaki knew it had to be real and more than one note book in the world.

L：A Shinigami. There have to be two notebooks! Possibly more! This isn't over yet.

An Inquiry: The Note of Death and its Rules

After Light and Misa touch the Death Note, they got their memories back in killing again after being freed. To killing off Higuchi for both Ryuk and Rem to play along in it, also Misa cutting her life-spam again to seeing the names. Seeing the book back in headquarters, some of the rules being written down by Ryuk was fake, half of them was.

AIZAWA： "How to use it." It says "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." And then, there is this last rule. According to this, "If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die."

L： Light Yagami and Misa Amane are both still alive. Thirteen days ….That's the only problem.

Final message before it goes away…Once Rem kills herself after writing Ryuuzaki's real name Lawliet in her Death Note and Watari's too. That was his last report to send to Haruka and Wammy's place. L's last dying words in trying to solve the Kira case. That's it in finally ending it in this way…

L：The following is the record which contains everything I have investigated on the Kira incident. The fact that now you are reading this message means I'm no longer alive at this moment. I hereby leave this record as my firm achievement and to Haruka Todou's. That is all.

And for that, Light was also listening and reads everything the same for Ryuuzaki gave to Haruka; he deletes them all on his end in time. As for Haruka, she has everything copied in hers where it's safe from her computer and new little laptop for Ferdie to be sure of it.

\- Light deletes all the records L left –

Makes a beeping noise.

\- bleeeeeeeeeeeep-

Haruka cries, to fleeing very sad, for Ferdie knows her pain. To soon making her think of something on her end, by moving on for Ryuuzaki wanted her to do that and will always love her forever in spirit. She had to become stronger, to finding her true love, and stopping Kira for revenge once and for all while still working. From both a novelist and a detective, and to never be pushed around by anyone again. It was her time now, only to act like she's working for Light in stopping Kira; Haruka knows about this whole thing of the killer being her best friend was trying to get to her and their love ones, she'll find that out on her end for sure.

Haruka: (Ryuuzaki…L…Lawliet… You did this just for me…? On what you said, you knew. And still…No!)

Haruka slams her hands on the table to make Ferdie shaken up a little to jump by surprise.

Ferdie: Haruka!

Haruka: (No! No, no! I will not run away, hide, be picked on, or back down scared and upset! Not me! Not anymore. He's right. I have to move on. I mean, for the past few days I was crying non-stop without solving a single thing of the Kira case yet. So why go after me so much and Light? Why…? Ryuuzaki knew something and…me…I…I need to find out what it is. Kira and/or Second Kira could be someone I know of without seeing it coming. That means…I have no choice. I'll work with Light; I will get him to love Misa though, not me. Something's wrong here for another take over in killing again I bet like Light, he was. Or maybe more…So that means, I need to work with someone else. Or find someone else that Ryuuzaki grew up with in becoming so smart, from Wammy's House. That's what I'll do. And I will, it's time that I fought back into getting stronger by solving this case. No matter what it takes.)

Haruka gets up to look up on something on her laptop to calling up someone and a place to go to by writing down the address to the area. She calls up, plans it, and tells Ferdie all about it before getting back to work.

Ferdie: What's going on, Haruka?

Haruka: Ferdie, listen up. We're fighting back against Kira. It's our turn to rise up!

This made Ferdie very happy to be joining in.

Ferdie: Yeah! That's the Haruka that I know and love! Count me in too!

Haruka: Then let's get Kira for Ryuuzaki and Watari.

Well, this should be good. Working in selling more book novels for the children, finishing up the university with Light, solving the Kira case, and will be working out a lot…She had one other thing to keep in mind without 'some of the people not even Light' to know about this girl. What was it…?

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

A few days later, seems that Haruka was working hard in solving the Kira case well with Light, Mogi, Souichiro, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, and Ferdie working very hard lately. Hasn't been easy for anyone since Ryuuzaki and Watari both passed away.

MATSUDA： It's been 10 days since Ryuuzaki's funeral. Looks like we're not gonna die after all.

Mogi: Lucky us…Just happy to see Haruka back to normal again.

Matsuda: She's been through so much more than we did. It is good that she's back to her normal self again.

Ferdie keeps Haruka feeling alright to hack into things for the others to work hard on back at base.

Ferdie: Way to mention it ten days later, huh? That's right. Keep talking.

So much news of Kira not stopping in killing more lives all over the news and newspaper they were reading about.

AIZAWA： We know Watari's true identity now. But we've never found out anything about who Ryuuzaki really was.

MATSUDA： Yeah, that's true. Who could have guessed that Watari was actually a famous inventor?

He was? Wow! Haruka explained where Ryuuzaki came from on what she could find about and Watari's too.

Haruka: Ryuuzaki or L was born an orphan at Wammy's House. Something about raising very smart gifted kids in solving cases as the next big and famous detective all over the world. Their names, nicknames to have instead, things to keep them being themselves, and hiding from the public very well. Boys. Girls. Anyone. Watari's side of the family was the top police forces in the world. He took Ryuuzaki in as a father to solve the Kira case no matter what.

The others even Ferdie were amazed to be hearing that part.

Souichiro: Who knew?

Haruka: That's all I know. (In any case, I might meet with one in aiding them later on. Or at least at anytime soon.)

Aizawa sees it in another newspaper on what Haruka said about Watari and Ryuuzaki on her end.

AIZAWA： She's right. The paper says he founded orphanages around the world using the fortune inherited from his patents.

MATSUDA： He was a fine man; a hero.

AIZAWA： But that doesn't help us now. We can't continue investigating using this place as our base with L and Watari gone. This is tough.

Ferdie: Stupid!

With Light happy that they were gone, the others think that Light was still sad.

Souichiro: Um. Light, how's it going?

Haruka checks to hiding some stuff on her end, she shows the copies to Light to give to him.

Haruka: We're good.

LIGHT：This should be enough…Thank you, Haruka. I should be able to transfer the system and most the information outta here by tonight thanks to Haruka's work. It's weird, though. I almost feel as if I'm stealing. I created a voice filter identical to the one Ryuuzaki used. We can use it to make the police think he's still alive and give them orders like we've been doing so far. But, who is gonna take the place of L; where will we work from; and what will we do with the notebook?

I see…Sneaking devil Light is…

Ferdie: For once…I have to sort of agree with him. Who will be L?

MATSUDA：Come on, what are you talking about, Light? You are the only one who can take on the role of L.

Him? Oh, please!

Haruka: Light as L?

Even he wasn't so sure about it. 

LIGHT： … I don't know. Ryuuzaki was killed by Kira because he challenged him. That's not something I'm eager to do. Besides, I would be fooling the people of the world.

AIZAWA： I can understand how you feel. But you are really the only one of us who can do this.

MATSUDA：That's right. Even Ryuuzaki said so himself. You would be capable of succeeding L.

So they want Light to be the next L who was also Kira.

LIGHT： (Just as I thought. It's too simple. It's no fun without Ryuuzaki here. Haruka working with me to slowly be mine…Hmm…Maybe she could…I guess she'll have to do.) Well, what about Haruka being L while I still solve the case with her by my side?

This shocks the other guys even Ferdie for Haruka to being speechless.

Ferdie: What!?

Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Souichiro: Haruka as L!?

Haruka: Me…?

LIGHT：I understand. You lost someone very close to you, but you can do it, Haruka. I'll act like Watari in voice to be hiding it; you just use your skills similar to Ryuuzaki's. He would've wanted that. Remember? You and me…We can stop Kira.

So she takes a deep breath to be thinking about this, to missing Ryuuzaki to hear his voice calling out her name…Haruka goes along with it in being the next L.

Haruka: All right, I'll do it. But, I won't be like Ryuuzaki. My once Ryuuzaki… I won't take big risks like challenging Kira directly to gather clues. It's just not me.

Light understood for he smiles to hear Haruka say that.

Light: I understand, Haruka, I'll help you out. Take as much time as you like.

Ferdie was confused from all of this.

Ferdie: You, Haruka, as L!? Are you sure?

Light: Haruka maybe be sad to losing her only boyfriend, but she needs every helping hand she can get to acting like Ryuuzaki. She doesn't want to go too far.

Haruka: I can still train. Learn how to use a gun, fighting back, and other work that I can do. Just give it to me.

For Mogi, Aizawa, Souichiro, Ferdie, and Matsuda were amazed to hear Haruka wanting this and Light supporting her all the way through.

Matsuda: Haruka…So lovely…

Souichiro： Yeah, it's probably better if we play it safe. Ryuuzaki may've been a little too confrontational. No offense, Haruka.

Haruka: No. None taken.

Light hugs Haruka little to kiss her a tiny bit on her head.

LIGHT：Thank you, Haruka. In that case, I'll be able to do the same sort of work using both this computer and my own while Haruka hacks into thinking on her end from her computer. In fact, it'll be possible for her to act as Watari in the comfort of hers and my own room. But it'll be difficult to pull off with Mom and Sayu around. Things would be easier if I could rent a one-bedroom apartment since Haruka has her own.

Haruka: I think it would be wise if you did, Light.

She agrees with Light in doing so for Misa to being close to him.

Ferdie: Fine. Haruka as the new L and Light as Watari it is!

Ferdie will support Haruka no matter what she does next all the way through.

Haruka: Thanks, Ferdie.

She smiles, for the two look at each other to nod to go as planned all the way through.

Souichiro：Well, considering your age, it certainly wouldn't look odd even if I let you move out on your own.

MATSUDA：Hey yeah! And then we'll be able to use Light's new apartment as a task force headquarters! That's a great idea!

That could work too.

AIZAWA：All this left to figure out now is what to do with the notebook.

The Death Note that is…

LIGHT：That's really not that difficult. Just six of us here and we know none of us will ever use the notebook. We'll just have one of us take it and hide it in somewhere where no one else can ever get to it.

Matsuda almost raises his hand into doing it, but Aizawa thinks that it would be better for Souichiro to do it instead.

AIZAWA：Please chief. It's gotta be you.

So he goes along with it in time.

MATSUDA： Ah, yeah, chief! We can count on you. You're a pillar of justice after all! Ha, ha, ha….

Ferdie didn't think so.

Ferdie: Liar…

Souichiro：You want me, too. All right.

I guess Souichiro will hold on to the Death Note, for Light had another with Misa helping him out and Ryuk as well.

MATSUDA：We'll avenge Ryuuzaki together. Won't we, Haruka?

Haruka: Yes. Yes we will.

Haruka was happy to have friends like them to be working with them.

Souichiro：Yeah. Kira is still out there somewhere. We'll catch him. That's a promise.

MATSUDA：Well then, why don't we have a little party to celebrate Haruka becoming L No. 2! And Light helping us to solve the Kira case all the way through as Watari.

Too soon, don't you think?

Ferdie: Already?

AIZAWA：Quit fooling around! Now's not the time for the stuff like that.

Souichiro：Hold on it. Let's take it easy…

For Light to see Ryuuzaki's spirit sitting in his normal spot to be thinking about his old enemy for some odd reason, this was only the beginning to be stopping him. Haruka will solve the Kira case yet even if she does it on her own.

\- COFFEE SHOP -

The nest day, in order for Light to be living on his own to still kill the bad guys with Misa's help, he'll ask her to move in with him during their date at a coffee shop area. Light sat quietly for Misa tries cheering her boyfriend up as Ryuk was next to them just standing around.

MISA：Light, this is our first dating forever! Can't you enjoy yourself a little more?

Then he says this in using her still.

LIGHT：Misa, let's move in together.

MISA：Do you mean it?

LIGHT：Yeah. I've already rented a place.

Misa was so happy to be hearing that to jump out of her chair and cheer with joy to being with Light for good.

MISA：Yeeey! Victory is mine! Misa wins!

RYUK：Victory?

She sits back down after that.

MISA：Over Kiyomi and Haruka and Mari and Yuri. But it's all right now. Don't worry. I knew you were just using those other girls to trick L. Haruka is a sister to you, so she's alright to being your best friend as usual. We'll find her a better boyfriend to hook her up with, L was a creep anyways. I'm sure she'll get over him real soon. And for the other girls, you don't have any reasons to see them anymore, right?

Not to Haruka Todou he won't secretly to her and behind Misa's back. You pig!

LIGHT：Right. Haruka and I, best friends for life. A dear sister to me like Sayu is too.

As for Haruka back at headquarters, she spotted Matsuda to talk to him for Ferdie moves his doll-like paw to tell her to ask him. Another part of her plan besides joining the police academy for the time being in training hard, right? What else was there? 

Ferdie: Go, Haruka. Go ask him…

Haruka goes up to Matsuda, for he was surprise to see her come to seeing him this time. For he did promise to Ryuuzaki that he'll do his best to love and protect her from any danger. For him to say in keeping her away from Light was confusing to him, he still will do his job in the honor of the great detective L who loved Haruka once.

Haruka: Hi, Matsuda.

Matsuda: Haruka…? Oh! Hi…! Hi, Haruka!

He tries acting cool around the girl he really loves.

Haruka: Can we talk?

Matsuda: Yes! Oh…I mean, of course. What can I do for you? How are you feeling?

She smiles a little. For she does find Matsuda to being really cute compare to her once a lover to Ryuuzaki, for wearing the necklace of him of a silver letter 'L' itself, she'll be able to move on.

Haruka: I'm fine. I don't mine training hard as a detective for me to become becoming L, I wanted to do this.

Matsuda: While working on a children's novel?

Haruka: Yes. I'll be fine. But that's not what I want to talk about.

Matsuda was lost to ask Haruka himself on what else she wanted to ask him.

Matsuda: Then what is it?

She got a little shy to speak up, so Haruka gives it her all as plan and meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

Haruka: Matsuda…Ryuuzaki told me, about you protecting me and how much you find me being cute to you. And I'm okay with that, you're really nice.

Matsuda points to himself when Haruka said that to him.

Matsuda: Me…?

Haruka: And I decided…There's a spare room being bigger to be moving in, and since you need a place to stay while working like Light and me having a place to live in…The place it next door to mine, and…I was wondering…Would you…? Umm…

Ferdie walks up to the two and says it for Haruka and for Matsuda to hear.

Ferdie: She wants you to move in with her!

Haruka grabs Ferdie on embarrassing her.

Haruka: Ferdie!

Ferdie: What? I just said it like it is.

Matsuda did was speechless to hear Haruka to be dating with him, being a slow start of their new relationship by working together, and living together as well, to slowly falling in love during the time too.

Haruka: Matsuda? As Ferdie said, would you…?

Matsuda then turns red all over his face and jumps with joy.

Matsuda: Yes…Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll move in with you, Haru! This is a dream come true! Thank you!

Matsuda hugs Haruka, for she heard him call her 'Haru' as her new nickname.

Haruka: Oh…Haru?

Ferdie: Haru, huh? How cute. You have a nickname.

Matsuda: Haruka, this means so much. From the moment you came in to be working with us, I fell head over heels in love with you. I wanted nothing more than to hold you, kiss you, and be living with you. I will protect you from Kira for Ryuuzaki's sake and his word of honor. Let's start off our relationship to a slow start to being together forever.

Haruka then smiles to be crying with tears of joy and then laughing so clearly for the very first time.

Haruka: Oh, Matsu.

Now she gave Matsuda a nickname.

Matsuda: You're calling me Matsu…Haru, you look so cute when you're laughing so clearly and fill with joy! I love it! It's because you've changed so much.

Haruka: I did, didn't I? Well, I will become even stronger in stopping Kira's rampage. While you, Light, Mr. Yagami, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, Ferdie, and you Matsu…We can stop Kira. I will be L. I will fight back. No more running away. That's a promise. Kira will pay for everything he has done in my life and everyone else's.

Matsuda: I'm here for you. Haru.

The two hugged each other.

Haruka: Matsu…

Matsuda: Haru…

Looks like this is the beginning of a very beautiful reborn relationship of love for Haruka moving on 'little by little' to start dating with Matsuda. Having a crush on him at first to finding him being very cute, Ryuuzaki would wanted her to move on. To start falling in love again, but slowly at a time for her and Ferdie was happy for them either way.

Ferdie: Haruka, he's right. You've changed. You're the best friend I ever known. A headstrong girl you are.

She looks at Ferdie on her shoulder.

Haruka: I am?

Ferdie: It's the truth. I'll always be here for you in stopping Kira and keeping Light in check. So let's do this together.

Haruka: Yes.

Good friends and training hard, it's all good. Matsuda moves in with Haruka to be dating little at a time to be falling in love with each other while working on the Kira case along with Ferdie and Light by her side. For her being L and working hard in selling more books, she was doing well to keeping track on any other Wammy new members to be report in joining in as well real soon to showing himself in taking over for Ryuuzaki's spot as the new detective. Someone gets the mentions from Haruka's book of a fan and hearing the sad death of her old boyfriend and Watari's to in finding a new replacement. Also Haruka started training hard from police school in psychical training and such…

\- ROOF OF BUILDING AT NIGHT -

On a stormy night and being windy outside, as Light was standing on top of the building to stare all over the view of the city with Ryuk behind him.

RYUK： Hey, now that L is dead, does that mean you finally settled the score with him? Also soon to be winning Haruka's heart? Well, that is if you can…

LIGHT：Yeah. Working with her right now, it's better than nothing. I'll take my chances until I tell her the truth someday.

RYUK：So, in that case, I guess things are gonna get pretty boring from now on.

LIGHT：That's not true, Ryuk.

RYUK：Huh?

Not for Light it wasn't.

LIGHT： From this moment on, I'll show you the creation of the new world.

RYUK： Oh!

Ryuk sees where this was going to next…With lighting flashes in the skies, Light moving his hand, and the Death Note sitting on the table, he takes the pen and begins writing people's names down to kill next. Not good. Going after to those from the case and the Yotsuba men? This was really bad. From more criminals from males, females, all over the news it was spreading worldwide even on Sakura TV; in being reported all over to Wedy dying from a heart attack while riding on her motorcycle to ending her life within seconds. So much for her skills as a thief. Bummer…Cat saw the whole thing on the streets.

\- AIBER'S HOME -

Same with Aiber in being next to die. Just sat on his chair in a room with a full glass of mine, his son and his wife both come into the room and unable to wake up his father ever again to make it look like he died in his sleep.

AIBER'S SON： Daddy! Daddy?

\- YOTSUBA -

And the last Yotsuba losers die afterwards as well. Saw it coming anyways…One almost naming the new person joining in as the new leader, a bit too late for any of them.

NAMIKAWA：This will be the rebirth of Yotsuba.

SHIMURA：Yeah, it's a new start.

NAMIKAWA： Ummm!

Namikawa dies in seconds in Shimura's arm to see that Kira was back.

SHIMURA：Namikawa! What's wrong?! That's impossible. Aaaah! 

Soon he and the other three drop like flies for Yotsuba Company was no more after that. As Haruka training was going well while solving the case to be hearing the awful news, it was bad. Gun training, fighting skills, excursing more, eating some food to drinking a lot, without stopping as this girl was getting better as the years went by and studying Kira to soon finding out on who he or she was without Light noticing from her which was good for only Ferdie knows so far. Soon this report goes out for all of the cops all over to be hearing about.

\- NARRATION -

And that was this…

Tayla: In April, 2012, Light Yagami, age 23, joined Japan's National Police Agency. As well as Haruka Todou, also age 23 years old was doing the same as the new L, working as team in stopping Kira's killings spree. In the summer of 2012, Kira's killings increased at an unprecedented rate. Numerous people around the world were terrified of Kira, and yet there were just as many cheering him on. Gradually their private thoughts became public opinion. And soon, certain nations began to accept Kira's judgment. The world was heading into a dark age in which Kira's will was the only law. It was indeed, meaning it was super bad to have.

\- WAMMY'S HOUSE -

Think that this was over? Nope. Roger got the message from Haruka's help who once dated Ryuuzaki and transmitting everything on Ryuuzaki's computer to theirs by hacking it through after the timer went off, now dead; she's will to help them get someone else to take over the Kira case with her as he gets two kids to take over in the next five years. Same with her training to soon be getting stronger in Haruka's life time going well on her end. Roger calls in from Wammy's House two smartest kids in the next line – N/Near/Nate River, who was young with a brain in solving things and loves playing with toys. And M/Mello/Mihael Keehl, who plays rough in joining a gang with lots of money, who's also smart, and eats chocolate a lot. They go into the room to hear the sad news about Ryuuzaki no longer around, he trained them from long ago…Yep, Roger had a photo of Watari 'since they were close friends' and getting a text on his cell phone saying 'L is dead', things were about to get serious around here.

MELLO：What is it, Roger?

ROGER：It's L. He's dead

We'll see their faces later on, but who will take over for Ryuuzaki/L in solving the Kira case and stopping Light in being the killer himself with Haruka aiding him 'for the time being'? Near or Mello? This was going to be a new beginning of the end real soon of the murdering sprees to stop once and for all in the next five year of also training, to soon make a move. This should be fun. Revenge for both Ryuuzaki and Watari!

To be continued…


	27. Abduction

Death Note#27 Abduction

Since Haruka Todou became the new L to avenge her boyfriend Ryuuzaki being the original L to stopping Kira, as she works with Light to stop him from killing the ones they care and love to stop, even though he was Kira himself. Along with Misa as the Second Kira with Ryuk too. Working as a cop along with Souichiro, Mogi, Ide, Matsuda, and Aizawa over the years to not stop the case over the past five years now have past; only for Light and Misa to be living with each other while working as Haruka got Matsuda to move in with her to start dating for Ferdie to aid her. Still hacking, working as a novelist, becoming stronger, a fighter, a gun shooter, and becoming Light's secret slave to stop Kira from almost killing the two twice now 'Light's set up to kill the evil and change the world to him in making himself a God and Haruka a Goddess', it was so mess up. However, Haruka does her own work secretly and Ferdie to solving it without Light knowing, she sends the message from Ryuuzaki setting it up, and Haruka texting to emailing to Roger Ruvie from Wammy's House where Watari raise L there and where he was born at. Now he tells Mello and Near, Ryuuzaki's students the bad news and who will take on the Kira case next to finally being solved.

\- WAMMY'S HOUSE -

\- December 2007 - 

Roger calls up the two boys to hear and see the news for themselves from Haruka sending a video to Wammy's House itself about Ryuuzaki and Watari's sad passing.

Roger: Mello. Near. Thank you for coming. The reason why I call only the two of you here is I wanted to show you this. About L, it isn't good at all. Just watch the email video send by L's old girlfriend who dated and worked with him as a Kira survivor.

And so he plays the video on the computer with Haruka sitting down near her desk and the camera on to send this to anyone who was train like L by him in becoming the next detective in the future. They all looked up to him, for the first time seeing her for Mello and Near on who Ryuuzaki fell in love with was still alive from Kira almost tried murdering Haruka.

Haruka: Hello? Members of Wammy's House? If you're getting this email and the video that I made, I have come to send you the news to get in solving the Kira case with me. Things are getting out of hand in Japan and all over the world too. I'm Haruka Todou…A Kira survivor by luck. A novelist, I also solve murder mysteries as well as well as I hack into things, who also dated L who he prefers to as Ryuuzaki. I know who he really was, his real name. We were in love…When he was around…Yes. Afraid he was killed along with Watari too by Kira's hands, it's very sad. So now after learning about his past, Watari's, and all about you guys…I'm sending you this to come to Japan and stop Kira before he tries killing me more than two times already and my friend; for he controls people to kill from Shinigamis, Death Notes, to writing people's names down, and it made my closes friend who worked as a detective known as Light Yagami to be losing his mind. He won't leave me alone. He's too much in love with me. So besides his scary behavior, if anyone can save me and the other cops before Kira and/or Second Kira kills even more lives being bad guys or not, it'll be hell on Earth! So please. Get here in time and help me solve this. Until then if we ever meet in person soon, I'll become stronger than what I look like right now. Thank you.

The video turns off after that…As Near plays with his toys 'for he loves doing that' to hear the whole thing well, Mello was confused on what that all meant to him. Surprise for the both of them to hear about the death of Ryuuzaki's.

MELLO：What was that, Roger? What did you just say?

ROGER：I'm afraid as on what the video said…That girl worked and fell in love with L. that message just now, she's saying that L is dead.

Total shock for Mello to be hearing the bad news the most while Near was playing puzzle.

MELLO：He's dead? But, but how?! Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him?! C'mon Roger, you've got to tell me!

ROGER：Probably.

Some answer that was.

MELLO：But he promised me he and his so call once girlfriend would find Kira and execute him. And now you're telling me that he's been killed?!

ROGER：Mello!

Mello grabbing hold of Roger in anger, he stops in time to know what he was doing without thinking first. Then Near finally says something about this matter after finishing the puzzle to start all over again.

NEAR：If you can't win a game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser.

MELLO：So, which of us did L picked, me or Near?

Yeah, who is going to finish the case to finally being solved for good?

ROGER：He hadn't chosen yet. And now that he is gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to. Mello, listen, you too, Near. Can't the two of you work together?

NEAR：All right. Sounds good.

Seems that Near didn't mind working with Mello, only he hates Near but never Ryuuzaki. Guess those two never get along together since they live in Wammy's House.

MELLO：It'll never work, Roger. We can't do this together. You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always…You know what, its fine. Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me. He never gets emotional and just uses his head like it's a game or a puzzle. And as for me, I'm leaving this institution.

Wow…I guess Near is next, only for Mello to really hate him and work in stopping Kira on his own and his way.

ROGER：Wait, Mello!

MELLO：Don't waste your breath. I'm almost 15 years old. It's time to start living my own life!

So much for stopping that brat…And so, Near or N is the new detective. For he gives Haruka a call on her cell phone to giving her the news on that day in the year 2007, only to pass five years later, for it was 3/5/12.

\- WHITE HOUSE -

\- March 5, 2012 -

From this year of 2012, at the White House the President himself David Hope gets the news too from near in taking over the Kira case after telling him in person on the whole thing. He was ready to take over all the way from the U.S. and into Japan.

NEAR：A police officer who happened to be nearby during Higuchi's arrest overheard them talking about a notebook. If you write a person's name in it with their face in mind, that person will die.

Guess Near told the President on what he could gather and study upon on what Ryuuzaki could get so far, thanks to Haruka's help to keep that information as well to himself.

PRESIDENT：So that's what you're saying; this notebook of death actually is?

NEAR：That's right. At this point, the Japanese Police should have it in their possession.

I guess they now know the power of a Death Note can do.

\- A boy, calling himself Near presents three years' worth of evidence he'd gathered pertaining to the Kira investigation accompanied by the director of the FBI. He meets with the president of the United States. -

NEAR：Mr. President, the current L is a fake. The real L's replacement is his girlfriend name Haruka Todou, a Kira survivor. She's aiding the case with someone else in charge that she knows of as a dear friend. He was created by the Japanese Police to avoid confusion and panic amongst the various International Police Agencies. The real L is dead. Poor girl, but she is strong to move on in avenging him, just not alone in this case.

PRESIDENT：Ah, Director Maison, this boy, who is he?

Near's partner Maison knows a lot about N to know what he's doing. A lot like Ryuuzaki was, he has white hair, which wears shoes, and loves playing with toys in the ways of thinking.

MAISON：Sir, Near is, well, in a sense, you could call him the true successor to L.

So he was indeed a student on which Ryuuzaki train Near to be.

Near: The sooner we solve the case in stopping Kira, the better. By doing so, we need the help of the person who told us the news for caring for L from long ago. Haruka. She calling us for help on more than just the Kira case, something in between that she's in.

\- The United States of America creates its own Kira investigation task force, working independently of L.  
The SPK (Special Provision for Kira) is composed of handpicked FBI and CIA agents, along with Near. -

So Near will soon meet with Haruka after texting only real soon in 2012, huh? With Near to joining his team were Anthony Rester, Halle Linder, and Stephen Gevanni. Elsewhere at some newspaper company of public news reporter's office of one man hears about N taking on the Kira case for him to be getting a big scoop on; his name was Zenimarju Karizaki. 'Or Zen for short' who had pointed blonde hair, light blue eyes, worse black all over from top to bottom, long boots, one glove being longer than the other, and always carries a pen, note book, and camera to getting the job done. He was also a Misa to Haruka's books type of fan and a very big ladies fan. Oh, here we go. I think of his voice as a made up character here should be played by Matt Hill.

Zen: N's taking over L's work after the great mysterious detective was still unable to stopping Kira or Second Kira five years later…? Yes! This is perfect! This is my chance to learn more about this Kira case. A story I can finally gather, solve myself, and put it first thing in the next issue on the front page. So look out, Kira! Zenimarju Karizaki is ready for his new scoop! Yeah!

And off her goes to being, acting, and really silly just for one dangerous thing he'll soon be getting himself into. Again – oh, boy.

\- YAGAMI'S HOME -

As for Light, Misa, and Haruka? Well, they were visiting at the Yagami's home. For Light still spends some time with his mother Sachiko, Souichiro 'who was working hard with his son in the police force', his sister Sayu looking all grown up, Misa clinging on her lover Light 'who loves Haruka more' for Ryuk to be hanging around, and Matsuda too in holding on to Ferdie for Haruka. Where was she anyways?

Ferdie: Good times here, huh? More to getting Kira real soon will be wonderful.

Ferdie said while feeling bored right now.

Souichiro：But still, it's impossible for us to sensor everything on the Internet. And we haven't had any new leads in a while. Even if Haruka tried on her end, could be an issue to getting things done in seconds.

Ferdie: Oh, now he tells us….

MATSUDA：But posting names with faces online, I'm sorry, but if you ask me, it's the people doing that who deserve to die. But I guess, that does never gonna happen. Kira gets a lot of his information from the Internet so he does not gonna kill those people.

Misa laughs about that part.

MISA：Matsu, you said it, you've got it all backwards.

LIGHT：Still, I can imagine how some people must feel. To them, the world's become a good place for people who don't commit any crimes, or rather; it's a good place for innocent people who live good lives.

Light's so full of himself in saying that, it just made Ryuk laugh about it.

RYUK： (Ha, ha, ha, look who's talking.)

LIGHT： (It's more than that. Soon, everyone in the world will think that way. And Haruka just being a cute slave to me while working for me to getting Kira, she'll slowly fall in love with me. Real soon it will happen.)

Sachiko made tea for everyone to drink up, seems that she and Sayu know about Light working on the Kira case with his father Souichiro.

Sachiko：Are you all still talking about that Kira business? Please, give it a rest or one afternoon, dear? Light, you too.

Soon Sayu comes back to seeing Haruka just getting out of the bathroom in doing something quietly.

SAYU: I'm home! Oh! Hello, Haruka.

Haruka: Hey, Sayu. Sorry, I had to get dress. My old clothes got cover in ink from my writing novels again.

Sayu laughs for the two walk into the living room together.

Haruka: Light, your sister's home.

MISA：Huh? Hey! How's it going?

Misa was happy to see Sayu again, for she was happy to see her and Light together in love, or so she thinks.

Sachiko：We were just having tea.

SAYU：Oh, Light, Misa! Seems like it's been forever, you two. Missed you guys.

MISA：Oh, we missed you, too!

SAYU：And you must be Mr. Matsuda, right?

Matsuda was pleased in being greeted by Light's little sister herself.

MATSUDA：Oh, that's me!

SAYU：Whoa, it's been a long time. Thank you for always taking such a good care of my father. You and Haruka since you two are living together. Super cute.

Haruka: It was nothing. Really.

Ferdie: There you are, Haruka. Took you long enough to change.

Haruka: Well, cleaning some ink off of your clothing is hard to bringing your own clothes, Ferdie. I lucky to make some money at all.

Haruka was much different now for five years later from training hard, hacking much better, solving things, and she cut her hair a bit short. Light and Matsuda loved it to not keep her eyes off of her or Matsuda being Haruka's boyfriend now. Wearing a white hat on her head, a red and black tank top underneath a long sweater being pink, black skirt, with long black tights all over her legs, and white shoes to be walking around in along with wearing the necklace of silver with a letter 'L' around her neck. She sits back down with Matsuda to really like on what Haruka was wearing right now.

MATSUDA：Geez. Sayu, you are all grown up. And pretty. Last time I saw you, you were this big. I mean that in a good way of course! But Haru…Wow! You look twice as cute many years later!

Haruka: Oh, Matsu. How sweet…

The two stare at each other while holding hands with each other for Matsuda's face to turn completely red.

MISA： Ha, ha, ha! Matsu! Your face is going bright red.

MATSUDA：It is?! I mean, no way! I can't help but to fall for the most beautiful detective hacker on our team! I can't imagine Sayu dating with another cop if she found the right one.

Like Sayu's Mom and Dad will allow that to happen to her.

Souichiro：Well, you can forget it. I'll never let Sayu marry a cop!

MATSUDA：Huh?

Sachiko：Yes, that's right. I'd never want that for my daughter.

Haruka: Just protecting their daughter, like they worry about their son.

Light sees Haruka and Matsuda so happy together to making him feel unconformable and upset about it.

MATSUDA：Really? Oh, man! I never got the chance to propose to my Haru anyways or even tell her I liked her! I mean I do! You're too cruel to me, Mom and Dad.

Oops, Matsuda. Be careful when you say things.

Sachiko： "Mom?!"

Ferdie: She meant if he meant with Haruka's parents. Just speaking in terms.

Haruka: I know, Ferdie, I know.

Seems that Ferdie was looking well five years later as she kept her friend sew well, clean, and care for in her skills in making dolls over the years growing up. Still soft when petted as well for Ferdie to have nice handmade fur all over him.

SAYU：You know, Mr. Matsuda, if you weren't dating with Haruka today, I think you'd be a good catch, Mr. Matsuda.

MATSUDA：What?! You really think so, Sayu?

SAYU：Yep! In fact, I was thinking that if you were little younger, I might have considered going out with you sometime.

MATSUDA：Ohhh.

Ah, poor Matsuda. But its okay, Sayu told him 'if' it were to happen that is. At least she let him down gently. The others but Haruka laugh.

LIGHT：You'd guess my little sister is all grown up, isn't she?

MISA：No kidding! She and Haruka are already way more mature than Matsu. Surprise how Haruka will move on now for Matsu to be with now, so cute! But of course, Light hasn't changed one bit! You're just as wonderful and handsome as when I first met you!

Haruka: Indeed you two are great together. And, Matsu, I love you either way.

Haruka rubs her head on Matsuda's chest to be liking it, and finally having his arm around her body to have her by his side.

Matsuda: Oh, Haru, you're an angel. So sweet to me…

He smells her hair to really like it.

Matsuda: I love this woman so much…!

Souichiro: *ahem* Matsuda!

He stops for Haruka to just hold Matsuda's hand for the time being until they have time privately to themselves to cuddle more. Haruka couldn't help but to laugh in a good way.

Matsuda: Sorry about that.

With Sayu happy to see her sister-like friend of Haruka with Matsuda, she wants to make sure that she could have Misa as her sister-in-law for her and Light to getting married. Yeah, they should!

SAYU：You've already got a career and everything like Haruka has with Mr. Matsuda. Make it official, Light. You should stop living together secretly and just get married already.

MISA：I think that's a great idea!

Ferdie: Get on with it!

Haruka calms Ferdie down for she couldn't agree with him more on that part.

Haruka: Now, now, Ferdie.

Ryuk would love to see that part if he cared more.

RYUK： (Ha, ha, ha! A heartwarming scene from the most unfortunate family in the world.)

\- Souichiro's cell rings –

Souichiro's cell phone started to ring for him to answer it for Aizawa was calling him back at headquarters.

Souichiro: Yes? What is it, Aizawa? Hmm?! Yes, right. OK.

From his reaction for Misa, Ryuk, Ferdie, Light, Matsuda, and Haruka to see and hear couldn't be any good at all.

-Blip –

He hangs up after that.

Souichiro：We have to go, Matsuda, Haruka, and Light. Come with me.

Ferdie: Haruka.

Haruka: I'm ready.

Light, Haruka 'grabs Ferdie to go into her bag', and Matsuda headed out with Souichiro for something big came up on the Kira case to getting back to work. As Sayu, Misa, and Sachiko stayed put at home.

\- ON THE WAY - 

Souichiro drives them there to tell the others on a kidnapping, being a serious matter.

LIGHT：A kidnapping? Involving who?

Haruka looks it up to showing the others on her laptop on which it was and background check.

Haruka: This man here.

Souichiro：That's him. They got Director Takimura of the NPA. Not sure who's behind it.

Haruka: I'll look up on who is behind the kidnapping one way or another. Let just get to the scene.

MATSUDA：Ah, damn it. As if we don't have enough on our plate already with the Kira case.

\- TASK FORCE -

And so the seven and Ferdie arrive in the office to see Takimura was nowhere to be found anywhere. For the four see Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa to be joining with the four for Aizawa tells Light, Matsuda, Haruka, Souichiro, and Ferdie about the kidnapping just happened.

Souichiro：Are you sure about this?

AIZAWA：Unfortunately, yeah. We got the call at 6:12 that was about 45 minutes ago. In the meantime, we were able to confirm that the call originated from the Director's cell phone.

Haruka got the cell phone record down being all true to see on her end.

Ferdie: Seems that way.

Souichiro：Did the kidnappers make any demands in terms of ransom?

AIZAWA： They did.

Souichiro：Huh?

What was it? Money? Jewels?

AIZAWA：They wanna trade; the director for the notebook.

The Death Note for the director!? Everyone was in a shock to hear, even for Light to his surprise.

Haruka: The Death Note for the Director!? (But who would want a dangerous weapon like that from the Shinigami World by kidnapping the director of the police force? It doesn't make any sense.)

EVERYONE：Huh?!

Good point there, Haruka.

LIGHT： (Who's behind this? And for what reason?!) This sounds serious, Haruka.

Haruka: You think its Kira after us and those we know of again?

The two ask while talking quietly to each other.

Ferdie: Even if that's true, why bother you two again after five years later? Doesn't make any sense.

Light: In any case, let's be on guard at all times. I will protect you, Haruka, we will stop Kira.

She goes along with it for now and so does Ferdie.

Haruka: Right.

So to anyone else's guess…

IDE：Do you think it's Kira?

Ferdie: Maybe…

AIZAWA：Maybe not. If the existence of the notebook has been leaked, there could be any number of people who'd want it for themselves.

LIGHT：But hang on. Dad, did you say anything to the director about the notebook? We all agreed to keep the information between the seven of us. So, he didn't know it, did he?

That's right, he never was told about it at all, not even from them.

Haruka: Not even Light's Mother or sister known about the Death Note either.

Souichiro：I never told the director so he couldn't tell the kidnappers anything.

So what else was there?

LIGHT： (Someone knows about the death note. Beyond that, they know that the Japanese Police have it. And now they've come to claim it for themselves.)

Good, he doesn't know about Haruka contacting someone who worked with Ryuuzaki. Well, not to the kidnapping part that's for sure.

Souichiro：Notify every bureau on the police department but only about the kidnapping itself.

AIZAWA：Got it.

Light creeps me out here. He smells Haruka's hair stroking through his hand while passing by him.

Haruka: Light? (Oh, no. The slave part in order for me to work for him. Not now…!)

Light: Just a little treat for me before we begin. Let's find out what's going on.

Haruka had to go along with it no matter how much she hated it over the years, just fun times with each other, nothing sexual happened to them. Good!

\- DEPUTY DIRECTOR'S OFFICE -

The next day, Souichiro waits around the director's office to wait for the hostages to call up for the Death Note trade in, soon he hears a beeping sound from the phone to answer it to see what Aizawa has on his end.

\- Bleep –

Souichiro：Has there been a call from the suspects?

AIZAWA：No, there's a visitor here who wants to meet with Director Takimura.

Souichiro：What?!

Soon a man name John Matckenraw comes in from the FBI. Another one? Looks like they're finally fighting back against Kira once again. He shows his badge to Souichiro on who he was.

JOHN：My name is John Matckenraw. I'm an agent with the FBI. Of course this is just an alias. As my assignment involves Kira, it's a necessary precaution.

Oh, a fake name. Clever.

Souichiro：Kira? Due to unforeseen circumstances, the director is unavailable. If it's acceptable, you can speak with me instead.

JOHN：Very well, that's fine. Pardon me; I'll get straight to the point. The Japanese Police have proven themselves to be unreliable.

Souichiro：Hmm?

JOHN：So, in order to solve the Kira case, we want you to hand over the notebook to us.

Meaning they have to in order to save the director's life and stop the killings for good. That won't be enough though! Also the FBI is behind all of this!? So mess up!

Souichiro：Huh?! So the FBI was behind it! Where did you take the director?!

JOHN：What are you talking about?!

He fights John for some answer. And no, they weren't I guess. Haruka tracks the bug on John to seeing that he was working with Near to track the bug at the location he was at for him and the other members to be listening in on everything. So they want the Death Note!

Souichiro：Don't act like you don't know! This is (a serious criminal offense)!

JOHN：What would the FBI gain by capturing the director of the Japanese NPA?!

Souichiro：Then how do you know about the notebook?!

Haruka sees that Near was already making his move for her to keep track on him carefully this time for Ferdie to hope for the best.

\- SPK HQ -

RESTER：What the hell is going on?

NEAR：By the sound of things, it seems the director of the Japanese Police Force has been kidnapped by someone; specifically, someone who wants the notebook. All right, Commander Rester, pass on this massage through our agent. Suggest the Japanese Police that we'd like to assist them in rescuing the director and apprehending the culprits. We'll take the notebook once we have the opportunity. Haruka's with the other police forces right now. 

So he knows already. Rester makes an announcement for the other members to hear the updated news.

RESTER：Roger that. Attention. This is headquarters. We have new orders for you.

\- KIDNAPPERS' DEN -

Seems that Mello's doing the Kira solving case his way, even working with the bad people of the mafia type deep underground somewhere where Takimura was being held captive at. Along with Jack Neylon, Rod Ross, and Matt also known as Mail Jeevas who was also from Wammy's House as well. Mello sure love his chocolate.

LOS：Has he decided to say anything yet?

MAN A：He told us that the Japanese Police'd begun to wimp out of Kira. Looks like, right now, the only ones who are officially working for L are: Souichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, and Tota Matsuda. Also L's girlfriend who saved and fell for being a Kira survivor Haruka Todou. Isn't that right?

Ouch, beaten him up for some answers the hard way.

TAKIMURA：Yeah. There was also Ukita, but he was killed by Kira.

Great, that's putting the other's in danger now he talked.

MAN A：Right. And as top cop, somehow you didn't know that this notebook even existed. Who the hell are you, a head?

MAN B：Ha, ha, ha, Japanese cops must be a joke!

These people are sick! Mello goes up to Takimura to ask him something else who also finds Haruka cute since he reads her books too.

MELLO: Haruka Todou, that's L's former lover alright. She's something else. Of all the investigators on the task force, Deputy Director Yagami would be the highest ranking, right?

TAKIMURA：Yeah.

MELLO：Hmm!

Eats another piece from his chocolate bar.

MELLO：My theory is that there are two notebooks out there. One of them is in Kira's possession; the other is with the NPA. We're gonna take both of them!

MEN：Hmm?!

Mello's good that it's scary, I hate him already.

LOS：Don't worry. As long as we do what Mello says, there'll be no mistakes. It's been a year and a half since he joined us and in the mattered entire time, he's never been wrong about anything.

MAN B：Yeah, but that's what's so weird. If he was able to bring us the head of a mafia boss that even Kira himself couldn't kill, why the hell would he even need the notebook to begin with?

So Mello won their trust to be working with these guys, huh? So mess up!

MELLO：It's not just the notebook I'm after! I wanna eliminate my competition. I will be the best! I don't care what it takes. I'll beat Near by any means necessary. And that woman…I want to meet with L's once lover with the brain and the looks name Haruka Todou!

Not good. As a lot of crows fly by in the city, Light was doing something alone in the library room. He gets ready to write in his Death Note again, he was back in being Kira still only doing more things this time…

\- KIDNAPPERS' DEN -

Back at Mello's hideout, Mana rushes to alert his boss on something bad to report to him while he and the other men were partying with lots of girls and drinks all over the room.

LOS：Yeah, that's right.

Mana appears in the room.

MAN A：Boss!

LOS：Shut up! Can't you see that I'm busy?

MAN A：I'm sorry, but Eddy and I were talking for a minute, and it looks like Takimura hanged himself with his tie somehow.

Takimura's dead!? This was Light's doing. He just made him kill himself in the Death Note to make him kill on how he wanted it to be like without them knowing about it. Well, he no longer needs saving.

LOS：What's wrong with you?! Just great, what're we supposed to do with a dead hostage?

MELLO：No, this would be just fine!

LOS：Huh?

Mello knows this was Kira's doing already.

MELLO： (If Kira is responsible for this; we know he can't touch us since he doesn't know our names or faces. That's why he went after Takimura instead. That means Kira is someone who know about the kidnapping. That should make things rather… interesting.)

LOS：So, what're we gonna do, Mello?

MELLO：I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna kidnap Souichiro Yagami's daughter, Sayu Yagami.

Crap, now Sayu's in grave danger!

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

The place was at Light's big apartment where he and Misa were staying at and working there too. As he, Haruka 'about to join with them from resting for a bit with Ferdie', Ide, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Souichiro were working hard on the computer in saving the director who was now dead. Nice place…

Ferdie: So much searching in stopping the kidnapping here. So much to do, so little time…

Ferdie said while hanging around on top of the book shelves.

IDE：We still haven't been able to find any leads on either Director Takimura or the kidnappers.

AIZAWA： Things are getting pretty weird. I mean they should have contacted us by now for their demands, but still nothing.

Souichiro：We know one thing. I found out the real name of the FBI agent, John Matckenraw. According to his personnel file, he's actually called Larry Conners.

Already seeing who John was really a man name Larry Conners so says on the computer...

LIGHT：Well, that's good to know.

Souichiro：He's also a genuine agent. His background and credentials check out. On top of that, the director of the FBI has offered to help us rescue Director Takimura. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to trust them.

So hoping to Light on his end that he killed Takimura already.

LIGHT： (But the director should already be dead by now. Why haven't the kidnappers said anything? Or they're gonna give up on the deal just because they lost a bargaining chip? I didn't think our opponents would be such pushovers.) 

Light had a bad feeling about this mess.

LIGHT：Remember Dad and the rest of you, too with Haruka on our side. We're gonna have to be extremely careful. The director might not have known about the notebook, but he does know who was originally working with L. It's possible that the kidnappers might come after us.

Misa comes in the room wearing a nightgown for the guys to like that look, but Light didn't care.

MISA：Hey Liiiight. I'll be a good girl and go to bed by myself, OK?

EVERYONE：Ahhhh ….

Ferdie: Cover up!

Ferdie hated it.

LIGHT：Yeah! Good night.

MISA：Good night everyone!

Ryuk was staying put.

RYUK：Guess I'll hang out around here.

Haruka then comes in to the room to covering herself up in her nightgown to help out the others.

Haruka: I'm here.

Matsuda really liked it and Light did too.

Ferdie: That's better.

Matsuda: Oh…Haru! So hot!

Haruka turns red for Matsuda to be hugging her.

Haruka: Oh, Matsu…

Light really likes it.

Light: Wow, Haruka…Here's some water.

He gives Haruka a glass of cold water for her to be drinking and working hard on her laptop.

Haruka: Thank you, Light. I take it things might get worse?

LIGHT：Afraid so. It just occurred to me. We're not the only ones in danger here. Our families are at risk.

\- Souichiro's cell rings –

Souichiro checks his cell phone on who was calling him.

Souichiro：A call from the director's cell phone. It must be the kidnappers! Quick, Aizawa!

Haruka hacks through the speaker to being on, the tracker on, along with Aizawa and Matsuda hearing the rest with headphones on all good to go.

AIZAWA：Got it! Tracing.

Haruka: Get down what we needed, Mr. Yagami.

\- Blip –

All hooked up, Souichiro answers his cell phone.

Souichiro：This is Yagami.

Mello talks to Souichiro, this was very bad.

MELLO：Look. About trading the director in exchange for the notebook, the deal's been canceled. Takimura is dead.

Now they know about it for Light to be happy about it.

Haruka: He's right! Look!

Haruka shows a shocking photo of Takimura's body being hung to death.

Souichiro：Huh?! You bastards! What did you do?!

MELLO：It's only canceled though, regarding the director, the new deal is this; the notebook for Sayu Yagami.

Souichiro：Oh!

Bad news on Light and Souichiro to hear about Sayu now kidnapped by Mello's doing. Haruka sees her pulse from a far away to still being alive.

Haruka: She's still alive.

Ferdie: Proof enough, she's still in danger!

MELLO：Seeing as you're the deputy director of the Japanese Police, it would be stupid to ask you not to call the cops. But you had better handle this on your own without backup! If I see the police making any big movements in the next little while, I'll kill your daughter. That is…If Haruka's with you and only her or just you, that's fine. That's right, just as easily as we killed the director. I'll send you a photo of Takimura's corpse to prove I mean business. Take a good look. I'll contact you tomorrow.

\- Blip –

Mello hangs up after that, thanks to Haruka's hacking skills to contacting Mello's place without him or his men noticing in time.

Souichiro：Hmm? Wait!

Haruka: I think I have their pin point location. Now transferring it.

Haruka will do what she can to save Sayu for Light and Souichiro's sake.

LIGHT: (Damn! They got me! They used the director's death as an opportunity to get to Sayu! )

RYUK： Ha, ha, ha! Looks like things are getting interesting again.

Poor Souichiro…At least Light cares for his little sister's safety, still…He makes me sick.

AIZAWA： Sir, I ….

MATSUDA： I can't believe they go this far.

Ferdie: No kidding.

AIZAWA： Damn them.

\- YAGAMI'S HOME - 

Souichiro tries calling his home to see if Sayu was with Sachiko, but she wasn't.

Sachiko：Yes, yes, coming. Darling. You usually never call from your work phone. Is something the matter? Huh? Sayu? I don't know. Well, now that you mention it, she is late coming home.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

Bad news alright.

Souichiro：Sayu ….

Haruka: How horrible…

What will they do now? Save Sayu's life for giving Mello the Death Note? Only thing left out since Light tries calling Sayu, her cell phone was left on the streets.

LIGHT：Dad, are you OK? I've just realized something. I think it was Kira who killed the director, not the kidnappers.

EVERYONE：Huh?

Haruka could tell the way on how the director did that to himself.

Haruka: Yes, yes, that would make sense.

LIGHT：Yes, Haruka, that's what I'm trying to get at. He probably did it because he doesn't want the notebook to fall into the wrong hands. Kira claims to be justice. He wouldn't want the notebook used by someone evil. If he killed the director, then it's reasonable to assume he has ways of obtaining information from within the police force. That means we should be the ones who investigate this. We leave the police out of it. Otherwise ….

IDE：Kira will find out about it and probably kill the hostage.

I hope Light doesn't kill his own sister. They have no choice but to go along with the saving part.

LIGHT：Right. And we can't take that chance.

Damn you, Light Yagami.

RYUK：Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

So now it's planning time in order to save Sayu's life from Mello's doing to give him the Death Note, only for Light to have another thanks to Misa.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ - 

Mean while at SPK HQ, Near was making a building made of stack matches for fun for Rester to report to Near on what's going on.

RESTER：Near, we've just received a report that the director of the Japanese Police Agency has been killed.

NEAR：I see. By whom?

RESTER：By whom? Ah, the kidnappers, of course. Who else?

GEVANNI：It'd be interesting if it turned out to be Kira.

If so, but Kira wasn't behind it at all.

NEAR：That's a very good point. The police won't be trading their notebook if a hostage is dead, so protects Kira's interest. And if it is in fact Kira, I can narrow down on our list of suspects significantly. By the way, Commander Rester, have you been able to determine his whereabouts yet?

Shows a picture of Mello to Rester on where he was right now.

RESTER：Not yet. We were able to confirm that he left the institution four years ago, but nothing beyond that.

NEAR：Very well. That clinches it.

RESTER： What?

Near knows a lot about Mello's work very well.

NEAR： (Mello, you never change. You always overlook the most important things because you let your emotions get the better of you. Or perhaps you're not even involved in this case. How could you leave your photo behind at the orphanage?)

No kidding, why did he?

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

\- Souichiro's cell phone rings –

Back at task force HQ, Souichiro cell phone rings for him to answer it being Mello calling him again. The others listen in and Haruka traces more of the things on her end as the talking begins again.

Souichiro: This is Yagami.

MELLO：Your daughter has finally arrived. It's about time.

Souichiro：Oh, what do you mean? 

MELLO：You already have a pretty good idea of where we are, don't you? We'll make the exchange here. Come to LA by yourself in two days and of course bring the notebook with you.

All the way in the U.S.A. of LA, Los Angeles California. Wow!

Haruka: Mello's hideout is somewhere in California of the U.S.A.

Souichiro：I won't make the trade unless I'm sure my daughter is safe! I want to talk to her right now!

MELLO：How about this? I'll send you another photo. That should satisfy you.

\- Blip –

Mello hangs up again. Mello sends Souichiro another photo of Sayu all tied up, gag, and was being held hostage by the man alright next to a TV that was on right now in the background.

Souichiro：Ah! Sayu ….

Haruka scans the photo for Aizawa sees something in it.

Ferdie: Haruka, got something?

Haruka: I think so.

She sure has changed so much.

AIZAWA：Hey Chief, we've narrowed the call down to 5th street in LA.

Also Light finds out about the show in the background of the photo.

LIGHT: I just checked out the show that was playing in the background, and that it's been broadcast right now on a local LA station. They must've shown us that so we know that the photo was recent.

Haruka: Meaning it's still on TV in that area as we speak. It's real.

So says Haruka too in seeing Sayu's pulse was still beating.

MATSUDA：Oh, thank goodness. At least we know she's still alive. That's reassuring.

Haruka: So, Mr. Yagami, are you…? Are you really going to do it?

He has to for his daughter's safety.

Souichiro：I have to, for Sayu. Haruka, give me something to keep contact with you secretly. I'm taking the notebook to Los Angeles! It's my decision both as deputy director of the Japanese Police Force and as Sayu Yagami's father! I'll take full responsibility for the consequences! That's my final work!

Haruka: Well…Umm…Okay…

Haruka gives Souichiro the head set that was small to putting it in your ear to hear and had a hidden camera inside for them to see on their end. Light stops his father before he did anything foolish.

LIGHT：Wait Dad. Before we do anything, we have to come up with a plan.

IDE：He's right, Chief. We can't rush in.

Ferdie: Suicide…

Souichiro：But I have to be in LA in two days. We don't have time!

A father of course will do anything to save his child from any danger no matter what. Haruka then does something on her end with Light understanding that it must be done, but with something more on her end.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

As for Near playing darts…He came up with this answer on both the Kira case and the kidnapping.

MAISON：So what you are telling me is that Kira killed Takimura, not the kidnappers?

Nice guess, kid.

NEAR：I'm simply putting it forward as a possibility. If it does turn out to be true, then it means Kira must be getting his information from the Japanese Police.

\- Maison's cell phone rings –

Maison answers his cell phone for someone was calling him in being Light himself 'thanks to Haruka hacking through for him to make full contact'. And for her being L.

MAISON：Yes?

Haruka：This is L.

Surprises him, Near knows it was Haruka on the phone while hiding her voice with her recording on her laptop very well.

MAISON：I don't believe that. It's L.

Haruka：I've already heard what the investigator John Matckenraw, or rather Larry Conners, had to say to Deputy Director Yagami in regards to the notebook in the Kira case. Would you help us with the investigation into NPA director Takimura's murder?

Now they ask for them for their help.

MAISON：I see, well ….

NEAR：Pass me the phone. (Haruka, a nice L you're becoming. Leave the rest to me, just play along. Okay?)

So he knows it was both Light and Haruka.

\- Near sets a voice-filter –

He talks to both Haruka and Light just listening in.

NEAR：I'm pleased to meet you at last, L No. 2.

LIGHT：(Huh?!)

Shocks Light to hear, Haruka was happy 'in secret' for Ferdie to listen in as well.

Ferdie: Could it be…?

Haruka tries not to say anything to keep this quiet from Light the most than the others.

Haruka: (Someone from Wammy's House…Yes! They came! Right, I have to act like this is the first time talking to N. Must play along. I can do this for Ryuuzaki, we will stop Kira.)

She says something to Near back on the phone, sure has a weird one on his end.

Haruka: This is L speaking.

LIGHT：…No. 2? What do you mean by that? Who is this?

Well, Haruka was L number two, just Near knows the scoop already thanks to Haruka, and new to Light.

NEAR：There's really no point in trying to hide it. We are a new organization known as the SPK, or Special Provision for Kira. It was established to find and capture Kira without the help of L. Furthermore, seven of our top members already know of L's death. The new L however…She's good since she and L dated once. 

Light didn't like the sound of this.

LIGHT： (They do? Where they hear that and who the hell told them?)

NEAR： As for myself, I am at the center of the SPK. You can address me … as N.

Guess it didn't take long to introducing himself to Light on the phone so far.

Haruka: So you're N. Ryuuzaki's student and next in line?

Ferdie send Near on his laptop a sign of light color blinking a lot for him and her to get the message.

Near: That I am. Nice to finally talk to you in person in being the new female L, Haruka Todou, the author of the children's novel of the Red Tail Fox.

Meaning that their talk was going well, in acting out was only the beginning for Light that is. The others including Ferdie was the first in hearing Near's normal voice on the phone right now.

LIGHT： (N? Who is this guy? Is he joking? But …this strange feeling ….What is it?)

Its call 'revenge' on you, Light Yagami, you got a new enemy who's on Haruka's side behind your backs to avenging Ryuuzaki. This should be fun since Near's already telling the others on who he was to them, and how dangerous Mello is. What does he want with Haruka? Will they and Souichiro save Sayu in time to give them the Death Note, will Near and his team help out Light, Souichiro, Mogi, Ide, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ferdie, and Haruka out, and what will become with our new character Zen? Who just heard the story of the Yagami's daughter has gone missing to see her cell phone to be smelling a scoop nearby to follow it.

Zen: Hello…Scoop.

Yep, this second chapter sure begins a new alright. Time to save Sayu to give Mello the Death Note in return, just how will Light deal with getting rid of him and Near later on? They need to stop him from being Kira and killing the bad people for good. So does Haruka too.

To be continued…


	28. Impatience

Death Note#28 Impatience

So mess up right now. As Mello makes a move to stopping Kira five years later from Wammy's House to work with the mafia, he makes Souichiro to give him the Death Note that he, Light, Haruka, Ferdie, Matsuda, Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa back at police headquarters since their old hostage the director was killed by Light's doing in being Kira, they take his sister Sayu. So his father has to save her for the book to give to Mello. As Near also takes over in being N to avenging Ryuuzaki 'thanks to Haruka's help' this is the first of Light hearing of this new enemy of his that he was talking to, also for him to helping out the others. Will it work in time to get from Japan to the U.S.?

Haruka: (Okay, so he knows I'm with them and me being L right now. I better tell him if he'll still help me out…)

Haruka sends in more lights on Near's computer as a code for them to understanding each other, he gets it to reply back.

Near: (She's good. Seems that she's helping out the hostage situation as well. Saying something about solving the Kira case and stopping him with one police member harassing her. Very well, Haruka, stay put. Let's deal with this matter first.)

Sending a message back to her, Haruka and Ferdie sticks to saving Sayu from Mello right away.

Ferdie: At least he'll help us out, Haruka. Isn't that great?

Haruka: (It is. Now that's clear, time to play along.)

Continuing the talk without anyone else noticing or Light at all.

\- TASK FORCE HQ -

LIGHT： (N …. Why do I feel like I'm talking to L?)

NEAR：I told you that we wouldn't rely on L, but that's an even understatement. The FBI and CIA had explicitly asked that I head up the investigation, not you. Well, maybe the new female L will be alright since she was close to L. Having said that, we are outraged by the recent murder of the director of the NPA and feeling something must be done. After reviewing the information, I believe there is a possibility that solving this case could lead to the arrest of Kira. As such, I'm willing to lend you my full support.

Guess Light goes along with it for now to killing Near later on.

Haruka: Anything to stopping Kira will be wonderful, N.

Near: Being a lot like L as working hard too, I like that.

LIGHT： (Lead to the arrest of Kira? Who is he anyway? This confidence …!)

Near sure likes playing with his hair, huh?

NEAR：Is there a problem, L?

LIGHT：No, it's just that following the death of Takimura.

Haruka explains the rest…

Haruka: With him dead, the Deputy Director Mr. Yagami's daughter was kidnapped. And we believe the same person is behind it. He's arranged for a trade in Los Angeles.

Near knows where this part was going to next.

NEAR：A trade? The girl in exchange for the notebook, I assume.

LIGHT：Yes.

Haruka: Afraid so.

NEAR：Understood. I have a team on stand-by in LA. But, for now, we'll be working on a need-to-know basis. Also I can monitor the city to use a satellite. Or …on second thought, I'll let you have full authority on this, L.

I guess Near will help them out in this operation.

Haruka: Thank you so much, N. Much helpful to use indeed.

\- Blip –

Near hangs up after that.

AIZAWA：That's good. It means we are taking the lead.

IDE： But what's all this about the Americans not trusting L anymore. I don't like the sound of that.

Haruka was ready with the others in rescuing Sayu for the Death Note trade in.

Haruka: Does it matter? Don't care in using a fake name of Ryuuzaki will get some hate mail, we will solve the Kira case and stop whoever's doing all of the kidnapping.

Light: That's right. We will save my sister yet, Haruka.

Ferdie: Rescuing time!

As the others get ready to go, Light offers Haruka a hot coco drink to have.

Light: Here, Haruka, I thought you like something sweets. So I made this for you.

Haruka: For me? It does smell good.

Haruka drinks it down.

Haruka: So chocolaty. Amazing, Light, nice work. So much warmth chocolate in your mouth.

Ferdie: Did you really make this by yourself?

Light laughs since Ferdie brings that question up.

Light: Come on, Ferdie, thought we can still have some sweets while working a little. It is t he real deal. Melted chocolate, mix with creamy milk, and some of my blood mix in…

Haruka then stops drinking it, to seeing a bit of red inside the cup.

Haruka: What-?

Ferdie was grossed out.

Ferdie: Human blood in hot coco!? Sick!

Light comes up to Haruka to whisper something in her ear.

Light: That's right. A drip of my blood is in that drink for you to be drinking it all down, and now there's something inside. Part of me is inside of you right now.

Haruka spits it out of her, washes her mouth in time, and throws the drink away.

Haruka: Light, this slave thing needs to stop. I can defend myself against Kira…

Light: But you need me. We are stopping this madman from doing it again, I'm just protecting you. At least we can have fun if you don't want to get physically serious…You like it, don't you, Haruka? Can you feel me? Can you just feel me inside of you?

Tries touching her skin, Haruka moves away from Light.

Haruka: (This has to stop!) Light, please! What about your girlfriend, Misa?

Light just smirks as if he cares about her at all to love.

Light: What about her?

Ferdie pulls Haruka away in time from Light.

Ferdie: Okay! Sexy games are over! Time to get to work!

Haruka: Excuse me, Light, learn some matters.

Sooner or later, she needs to tell the others about this. Haruka knows that she wants to protect Light and his family from Kira, but this slave thing to protecting themselves was getting way out of hand. She's with Matsuda now.

\- SPK HQ - 

While back at the SPK HQ after Near talk to Light and secretly the same thing with Haruka, he orders the others to aid them on a rescue mission as well as stopping Mello too.

MAISON：Near, is it really safe to leave this case in the hands of a fake L? He hasn't had any success in catching Kira so far. Even she's trying, she's just a girl.

NEAR：I'm aware of that. That's why it's a good idea. This female L is Haruka Todou, so she's trust worthy, the man on the phone who's working with her on the other hand…That's a different story we need to worry about. It only means there'll be an opportunity to take advantage of. Of course saving people's lives is important, but as the SPK, our primary goal is very clear. We'll work to get to the notebook, and capture Kira once and for all.

Still trying to get a good hit from darts, huh kid?

\- TASK FORCE HQ - 

Looks like Light, Souichiro, and Haruka has everything planned out to make a move soon.

Light: Haruka, trace into the hideout once we get there to hacking into all security cameras for us to see very carefully. In and out, can you do that?

Haruka: I'll do my best.

Haruka got her things all set to go.

Ferdie: Leave it to us, Light. And no more perverted stuff!

Souichiro tells Light about saving his sister, and no matter what happens to his father next will be on his after this is over.

Souichiro：Light, at this point, I don't care if it would cost me my life. Please just save Sayu. Promise me.

Light acts upset when his father said.

LIGHT：Stop talking like that, Dad! You might have made your peace with the idea of dying, but have you ever thought about how painful it would be for everyone else you'd leave behind?! I'd never be able to forgive you if you ended up dying in front of Sayu! Look, it's true that you might lose contact with us. But if that happens and you have to make a split-second decision by yourself, then I want you to do whatever's necessary to make sure both you and Sayu get out of this alive. Promise me, Dad.

Looks like he'll do his best for both his son and his daughter.

Haruka: We're going to be okay, Mr. Yagami. Okay?

Souichiro：…All right.

\- MISA'S ROOM -

Seems that Light's going to need both Misa and Ryuk's help on this one in going to the United States of Los Angeles. Cute pet parrot by the way that they have…

MISA：What?! No way! You really want me to go to Los Angeles with you?!

LIGHT：Yeah. There's a chance I might need to use your eyes this time. So I wanna have you close by.

Misa hugs Light.

MISA：Oh, Light! You are the best! Oh, my gosh, I better start packing right away!

Ryuk just laughs.

RYUK：Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Misa and Light started packing up.

MISA：Let's see, which one should I bring? I can't decide. Light, which do you like? … Huh?

Misa sees Light using the bathroom right now with the sink running while looking himself in the mirror to think on a 'what if', in not saving his sister in time.

LIGHT：If things go badly; I may have to kill Sayu ….

Damn! I hope not! However, it feels like that Light doesn't want to murder his family of course. Thought Misa hears him outside of the bathroom of course.

\- ON THEIR WAY TO LA -

And so the planning and the other split up to getting to the plane of the state in time. I hope it all goes well.

LIGHT：Dad, I'll fly to LA ahead of you to make preparations for the handover. Ide and the other should arrive shortly after, but to be safe, we should all arrive on separate flights. Aizawa, I want you to tail my father closely and get on the same plane as him. Just in case something goes wrong. Haruka, get ready to hack in. Get back with Matsuda to escape if anything else goes wrong.

AIZAWA：Got it. I'm gonna get a haircut so they won't recognize me.

Good idea.

LIGHT：OK everyone, I count on you.

As the plane takes off, Light and Misa are together, along with Aizawa's new haircut, Ide, Mogi, Matsuda, and Haruka 'with Ferdie' following Souichiro to the place they needed to go to and face to make the trade in.

\- NARITA AIRPORT -

As Souichiro arrives for Aizawa to be following him, someone comes up to the man being one of the kidnappers, as well as Zen tagging along too in getting his story.

MAN：Mr. Yagami?

Souichiro：Who are you? One of the kidnappers?

MAN：You are going to board flight SE333. I have your tickets with me. It leaves from gate 18.

Souichiro：Right, I understand.

For that, Aizawa calls up Light to report in.

AIZAWA：Someone's intercepted him at Narita. Should I arrest him?

\- LIGHT：Calm down, Aizawa. Don't make any sudden moves. I can understand your concern but arresting him now will accomplish nothing. Keep your distance and don't lose sight of them.

With that, he follows them before Aizawa loses Souichiro. As Haruka gets hacking into business on her end.

AIZAWA：Huh?! Damn it. They are boarding a different flight than originally planned. I'll tell them at the gate I'm a police officer, and …

-LIGHT：Get a hold of yourself! You just blow your cover and the operation would be ruined. Can you find out where the flight is headed?

AIZAWA：Let's see…huh? This one's going to LA, too!

Zen sees it as well on his end.

Zen: A different LA in saving a daughter of an officer…So cool! All for a Death Note? This is my chance.

Haruka begins getting that part down to show to Light.

Haruka: Now showing the new location.

Light was confused here.

LIGHT：(Could they have somehow arranged for another plane? Oh, this is bad!)

\- IN THE AIRPLANE -

The plane takes off while Souichiro waited to land.

OPERATOR from Airport：Flight SE333, flight SE333, do you copy, do you copy? You have strayed from your flight path.

The pilot answers the call.

PILOT：This is flight SE333; I read you loud and clear. I assure you everything's OK. This is a detour.

OPERATOR from Airport：What the, what is this? You need to tell me. What's going on up there?!

PILOT：This is not a hijacking. We're simply making a detour and a quick stop to drop off a passenger. You can track us by radar. However, if you intend to call the authorities doing affair with that force, I do not hesitate to crash the plane and take all the passengers with me.

Now that sounded like a threat.

\- HOTEL IN LA -

Matsuda calls in to tell Light on what's happening next.

Matsuda: Haruka, what are you getting from this?

Haruka: Still tracking them down. Better report in.

Ferdie: A girl's life is a stake!

So he does.

MATSUDA：On it, Haruka…I mean L. This is bad, Light. The deputy director's flight has just changed direction. A passenger's gonna be dropped off somewhere. It can only be him. 

LIGHT： (Damn it! What the hell is going on? I've already checked today's flight crews and passenger lists ahead of time. No one on board was suspicious. The pilot is a veteran of over a 15 years and the co-pilot checks out clean, too! Then the kidnappers are powerful enough to influence these people?! Huh, it looks like I have no choice.) Haruka, call up N for me.

Haruka: Okay.

Seems that the two pilots are not bad guys, so it's all Mello's doing.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Light calls up Near again 'while playing stack up all the dices as a tower' for Haruka to speak to him.

Haruka：Director, this is L and my partner Watari online. Get me N.

MAISON：Right.

Maison puts the cell phone on speaker for Near to listen in.

LIGHT：N. I'm sure you're aware of our current situation. I need you to do me a favor. Can you notify the airlines, police, and military on your end not to take any action yet?

RESTER：What's he thinking? I never realized he was this unreliable.

Haruka: Please, N. These people are mad. Who knows what will happen to Mr. Yagami's daughter.

Near understood 'more to Haruka in helping her out', he just finishes his dice tower to say something next. Seems that Light will be called Watari at some phone contacting calls when talking to N unless in person he was himself.

NEAR：All right, L and Watari, agreed. We'll locate the landing site and keep surveillance over the area using our satellite video feed. If there's anything else we can do, don't hesitate to let us know.

Looks like they'll do it by hacking through satellite for Haruka to hack through too secretly thanks to Near's help. They were good to go.

Haruka: (This will do nicely on my end that's for sure.)

\- IN THE AIRPLANE -

The man gives something to Souichiro, a message of Mello in telling him what to do next once he lands.

MAN：I have a message for you. Put this in your ear.

So he does for Mello started talking.

MELLO：Yagami, right now, you are the only one who can hear my voice. Listen very carefully. I'm the one who kidnapped your daughter. But don't get the wrong idea. I have no interest in your daughter's life one way or the other, or yours for that matter. There is only one thing I want and you know what that is; the notebook! And maybe Haruka too. Or some other time. Now all you have to do is follow my instructions. If you do that, no one has to die. As for the trade, I prepared the things so that both of us can walk away satisfied. Play along and there'll be no problems. 

So Zen manages to get on the plane instead of Aizawa to be hearing all of this.

Zen: Wicked…This guys wants the note book that kills first to having the cutey author Haruka later on? What's up with that?

Souichiro won't let them get to Haruka and he will save Sayu's life if he needs to give them the dangerous Death Note to Mello.

Souichiro： (I'm going to give the notebook to some criminal in exchange for my daughter's life. When the time comes, what's the right thing to do as a police officer, as a human being, and as a parent.)

\- DESERT & LIGHT AND NEAR MONITORING IT -

The plane lands at the desert in the middle of nowhere. As Near gets something he picks up on for Haruka to get it on her laptop for her of Souichiro walking to the base and Zen hiding back on the plane to seeing all of this happen, Light, and the others to see. She begins hacking through the hideout of Mello's right away.

\- NEAR： L, we've been able to use our satellite cameras to pinpoint where the plane has landed. I'll send you a direct video feed of what we're currently seeing here.

She goes into the system and shows the video to Light to seeing his father.

Haruka: Thank you, Near. No hacking through. Follow by hacking inside the base on my end. Code phrase – higher than the sky, I never felt so high in my life. Enter!

This is going to be something else.

LIGHT： (Dad …!)

RYUK：Ha, ha, ha! So what's gonna happen? How will he make the exchange in a place like that?

What is going to happen? A hidden door opens up for Souichiro for Mello tells him what to do next.

MELLO：You see the entrance, don't you, Yagami? Go inside.

\- SPK HQ -

Now Near has found Mello.

RESTER：They're underground?!

NEAR：Well, well, isn't that interesting?

Once inside, it was hard to hack inside the place for Haruka to do.

Haruka: Not good. It'll be a while to hack inside because it's underground.

Ferdie: Underground!?

\- HOTEL IN ＬＡ - 

Light didn't like this at all.

LIGHT： (Damn it! An underground facility?! The kidnappers must have predicted we'd be watching it by satellite. And there is no way to keep an eye on Dad.)

\- DESERT & LIGHT AND NEAR MONITORING IT -

Souichiro enters in the room to seeing Sayu trap inside another of a window made of bullet proof glass, for one mysterious man shoots with gun bullets to miss her, that scary.

\- Bang! Bang! Bang! –

MAN：The glass is bulletproof, understand? As this place used to belong to a crime syndicate, they used to make trades just like this. We've made a few modifications as well. Slide the notebook through here.  
Once that's done, I'll release the lock. We both step back, and spin the glass door. The notebook will end up in my side, and the girl in yours. However, if you don't agree to this trade, I'll shoot your daughter through this opening.

Just do it already.

\- NEAR： L, do you or Watari have a plan? You or your partner can't seriously think that handing the notebook over to someone that none of you don't know is a good idea, can you?

Haruka: We know…Believe me…I can't hack inside of the hideout itself. This is bad.

Mello on his end tells his partner on what to do next. Odd name to have with numbers instead of words.

MELLO：All right, Y462, proceed.

Y462：First, open the notebook and then insert it halfway into the slot in the glass door on your left.

Souichiro does so in placing the Death Note into a slot carefully.

\- HOTEL IN ＬＡ -

LIGHT： (Damn it, damn it, damn it! It's a setback after a setback! And I've only just arrived in the U.S. so Haruka or I am not in any position to start giving orders to the American Police! At this rate, the notebook's gonna be ….)

MISA：Light, is everything OK? Is something wrong? You look kind of ….

Misa tries cheering her light up, only to be yelling at her.

LIGHT：MISA! Just shut up and do like I told you, all right?! Look! I need you to keep killing Japanese criminals so just do that! This guy's obviously investigating Kira and he won't give up. If the killings are delayed, we are in trouble. Don't you understand?

Guess Misa needed to be Kira while they were gone in the U.S. for the time being for Light while working.

MISA：Eh, OK. But who is this guy?

LIGHT：JUST GET ON WITH IT, ALL RIGHT?!

RYUK： (Taking out your anger on her, huh?)

Rude much? As for Light, he gets his watch up to write Sayu's name in blood if he has to.

LIGHT： (Huh …I can still make it. But, at this rate, is my only option to kill Sayu?)

\- DESERT -

Once the Death Note was through, the man gets ready to write someone's name in it to see if it was real.

Y462： Now then, I'll test the notebook.

Souichiro：Test it?! You're gonna kill someone?! No! I can't allow that.

Y462：We can't make the trade without making sure it's the real thing. Do you really want to see your daughter die?

Just do it! And, Light, really? Do you really want to kill your own sister if something does go wrong? Think about it!

\- LIGHT： (I can't do it! No one but the police knows about this case. If Sayu dies, I can't blame her death on Kira.)

Good for you, to say the least. And so, the man writes someone's name down for those who are working for Mello who was no good to him anymore.

\- MELLO'S DEN -

MAN A： Aarrghh!

It was real. The others check for Mello saw this one coming, meaning he had what he wanted 'so far'.

MAN B：What's wrong?! You OK, Millar?

LOS：Look, that's what you get for the steal from me /when you steal from me and sell goods behind my back...Who's the worthless idiot. He was a worthless idiot. This is the first time he's been useful.

That's why Los wanted him dead anyways.

MAN C：Y462, the target is dead.

Said another member reporting back to the partner to say that the Death Note did work out well.

\- DESERT -

Y462：It seems the notebook is genuine after all. Now let it go! We'll make the exchange for your daughter. 

And so, Souichiro leaves the Death Note to the man to give to Mello and then Haruka gets the door opening up in seeing him coming out of the hideout with Sayu as well. Yeah! She saved!

Haruka: Light, it's your father and sister!

\- DESERT & LIGHT AND NEAR MONITORING IT -

LIGHT： (Dad! Sayu!)

RYUK：Hey, they actually made it!

That's good allowing them to head back on plane to Japan again and for Zen to getting his story to write down and take pictures of.

Zen: What a save.

Near and the others see the same thing on their end.

MAISON：The suspect is headed to fly a helicopter. Based on our Intel, that's his only method of transportation.

NEAR：So this means we can be absolutely certain that the notebook has been exchanged. Hmm...

They know it's not over just yet.

Haruka: Stay on guard. We need to see them safety out of the area now.

LIGHT：Be careful. She's right you know. We still don't know what they're planning to do beyond this point. N, I need you to maintain surveillance of that helicopter until it lands. Don't lose sight of it no matter what! 

So he does and Haruka as well.

NEAR：You seem to think that's quite an easy task. Nevertheless, we'll do what we can. …Oh sorry, I'm afraid we've been tricked.

Seems so, a huge missile pops out of the grounds aiming at the sky.

LIGHT： (A missile?!)

RYUK：Wow!

NEAR：We won't be able to track that with radar.

Afraid they won't. Which means the Death Note is being transfer in seconds from the U.S. and back to Japan for Mello to be picking it up.

LIGHT： (Is the notebook on that thing?!)

Seems so, as well as the person escaping from the helicopter.

Haruka: Kidnapper escaping from helicopter is taking flight as we speak!

The missile takes off for the helicopter to head back home.

GEVANNI：The missile's been launched!

LIGHT： (The missile or the helicopter, which one?!)

The missile of course!

\- HELICOPTER -

Y462：Boss, I'm sure you were watching. I did everything you asked me to just like we planned.

They watched the whole thing on their end on TV.

LOS：Yeah, I saw that. Good job.

Y462：Then this is gonna wipe out all that past screw-ups of mine, right?

LOS：Oh yeah. Wipe down for sure. Do it!

And so, Mello's partner hacks into the helicopter to make it blow up in the skies killing Y462 guy inside. Haruka lost track for her headphones to blow up due to electric current in her face.

Haruka: Ah! Damn it! They use him until the end! The Death Note must be in the missile then!

Ferdie: These people are mess up! Ah! Haruka are you okay!?

Ferdie gets Haruka a wet towel to being a cold water and stop the burning on her face, at least not looking a very bad one.

Matsuda: Haru, please be okay.

He strokes Haruka's face to clean her up to looking alright. She pulls the headphones off of her in time, close call.

Haruka: I'm okay, Matsu. I'm okay.

Matsuda: You had me worried.

Haruka: Sorry.

Ferdie was relief.

Ferdie: That was close.

The two soon hold hands with each other, for Haruka had more on her end to listen in next time besides losing one being destroyed.

Haruka: Looks like the missile does have the Death Note in it. Clever. These guys aren't messing around here.

So Haruka reported in for both Near and Light to hear and see that part happen.

\- LIGHT & NEAR -

GEVANNI：Near, the helicopter!

NEAR：I thought so.

LIGHT：In that case, it means the notebook is definitely on the missile! Damn!

They can't track the missile anymore.

GEVANNI：We can't track it! We've lost the signal. It could be anywhere now!

Even with Sayu safe thanks to Souichiro's heroics where does that leave Light now, Near, Haruka, and everyone else in stopping Mello to getting the Death Note back? Misa does try cheering Light up with some drink, but he refuses.

Light: Not now, Misa…

Misa: Oh, Light.

Oh, brother, you know?

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Near then started thinking on what would happen next after all of that on his end.

NEAR： (It won't be difficult to retrieve the missile once it lands in a deserted area. He would have already laid out the flight plan accordingly, should be getting his hands on the notebook any moment now. And when he does, I have a good idea of what he'll do next.)

So Near knows it was Mello's doing. As the dices started to fall down, Near's partners of a few die off by Mello's doing with the Death Note little by little. Leaving only three left alive with Near, so mess up and yes Mello hates to lose to him alright.

\- NPA AT HOTEL IN ＬＡ -

So near calls up Light and Haruka again to ask them for his help since he helped them out.

\- Bleep –

They answer it.

NEAR：L. Watari.

LIGHT：Yes.

Haruka: This is both L and Watari speaking.

NEAR：He got us.

LIGHT: Got you?

Haruka already knew what that meant there.

Haruka: Wait…Because of the Death Note belonging to the kidnappers now…!

NEAR: Yes. Majority of the SPK's members have just been killed by the notebook.

Light gets it now.

LIGHT：(Huh?)

Ferdie: That was fast.

NEAR：L, you are the one who handed over the notebook without a fight. You and your people are totally helpless.

Haruka: We did it to save a life. Or maybe Kira would've killed Mr. Yagami's daughter. We didn't have a choice! 

Near gets it a little to understand from Haruka's words.

Near: Well…I suppose you make a very good point. Just about the way I see it. (Haruka, I understand. You don't want anyone that you care for to end up dead again. I see, no, I feel your pain.)

He sends her a message again saying that he gets it for Haruka to see it only. She smiles.

LIGHT： (N ….) Are you saying if you were in command, you wouldn't have handed it over?

If it was another way around?

NEAR：No. Considering their preparations, it would have been impossible to avoid this. There is really no point in this quarrelling. I propose we work together and share the information we know so far. For starters, I should have admitted that I have a very good idea of who the culprit behind this might be.  
I suspect that the person who arranged the kidnapping and the trade is someone who goes by the name 'Mello.' Or M if you like to call him that.

Haruka: Mello?

This was news for Haruka 'in the other room with Ferdie', Misa, Ryuk, and Light to hear his name for the first time.

LIGHT： 'Mello?' Who is he?

Ferdie: First N and now M? What's next – A, B, and C too!?

NEAR：I don't have his photograph and I don't know his real name. All I know about him is that 4 years ago he was living at an orphanage located in Winchester, England, known as Wammy's House.

All the way from England of where Wammy's House was at, huh? As Haruka sees that Near is more trust worthy than Mello being a monster.

LIGHT： (Wammy's House…. That's the place Watari established!)

Haruka: So because of this Mello person, he hates you doesn't he? He would do anything to stopping Kira in any way before you do. Right?

Appears so. Nice guessing, Haruka.

NEAR：Very good, L. (Your secrets with me by the way on which you really are, Haruka. I like to be your friend later on.) I do believe Mello is playing a game with me. He wants to see which of us will be the first to take down Kira. The final challenge.

And for that on Light's point of view…He will be sure to get rid of Mello and Near who are in their way later on. To make a better world and away from evil, he only made things worst in a mess up way. What will happen to Light, Misa, Ryuk, Ferdie, Haruka, Souichiro, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, and once Sayu gets back home to recover from the shock she went through? Also how will Near help them out in stopping Mello in using the Death Note?

\- SHINIGAMI REALM -

Elsewhere in the Shinigami World, a strange one name Shidoh hears of someone's for something thanks to another helping him out.

SHIDOH：Ah, Armor Jastin?

JASTIN：It's Armonia Jastin.

Corrects his name to Shidoh.

SHIDOH: OK. Hmm, I've got a little problem. I went to the King to report that I had lost my notebook. But after I described that to him, the old man said that Ryuk said it was his, and that he had dropped and took it.

JASTIN： Ha, ha, ha, ha.

So the other Death Note was really his!? Who knew, right?

SHIDOH：So, what do you think I should do to get it back?

JASTIN：Guess you have no choice but to find Ryuk and ask him yourself.

SHIDOH：Yeah, that's what I thought. So I guess I have to go to the human world.

Guess so, and this Jastin Shinigami thing, looks like jewels all over his body…

JASTIN：Yap, that's right. Have fun.

SHIDOH：Well, that sucks!

Well, we'll be seeing him in the next episode, should be fun. As well as Zen was hiding inside a helicopter to soon being caught by Souichiro by gun point and hoping he wasn't a bad guy.

Zen: Ah! Hey, man! Don't shoot! I'm a journalist!

He said with his hands up, panicking, and showing his ID badge to him as proof.

Souichiro: Tell me everything. Who are you?

Zen: Okay, chill out, dude. Like I have a choice right now, you know? I'm on your side. Though I get my stories of the Kira case and all to publish, I want to help you guys out in solving this. Since you gave the kidnappers the Death Note itself, this danger's only the beginning. You see, the kids are from Wammy's place. One is good and the other who capture your daughter to have the note book and one more.

Souichiro takes a while guess on this one.

Souichiro: He said something about Haruka…Wait! You don't mean-!?

Zen: Oh, hell yes. I'm the witness of the death of the Todou's family and seeing Haruka's amazing survivor of Kira's victims. A man name Mello wants her all to himself, for he thinks she might be the first Kira with the Death Note from long ago.

Huh!? Okay, Zen knew Haruka from long ago on the day her parents was murder by a Death Note!? That's why Mello wants her!?

To be continued…


	29. Father

Death Note#29 Father

Well, still in LA of the U.S. for Light, Ryuk, Misa, Haruka, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa just waiting for Souichiro to meet up with them as soon as he returned Sayu safely back home to her mother Sachiko. Very scared going through all of the kidnapping, but she'll be fine. Now staying somewhere on the house near the mountains, they'll be okay and wait for Souichiro and Light's return back in Japan later on. Poor girl, she been through so much, but at least she was still alive. Also, Souichiro brings Zen with him since he had something big about Haruka 'maybe' and her being in danger since Mello's after her with the Death Note to use to kill, after killing Near's team so far. That's something huge we need to hear about there.

\- SECOND HOME IN MOUNTAIN -

Sachiko：I think we should do every day. The sun will do you good.

Sachiko takes Sayu in a wheelchair stroll in the woods as she was still recovering and Souichiro hopes that they'll be alright now. But he asks himself this simple question…

Souichiro： (What in the world am I supposed to do now?)

\- LIGHT'S HOTEL IN LA -

While Ryuk was hanging around the hotel alone to getting some apples to eat, Shidoh arrives in the Human World to get back the Death Note of his that he took from the Shinigami King.

SHIDOH：Haai Ryuk.

RYUK：Shidoh! What, what are you doing here?

Guess they know each other.

\- RYUK RUNNING AWAY FROM THE HOTEL -

So Ryuk takes off in flight with his apple for Shidoh to keep on following him around until he gets his Death Note back.

RYUK：Hey! Quit following me!

SHIDOH：I want my notebook.

RYUK: (Damn! Guess I shouldn't be surprised.) Too bad, things got a little complicated recently. I have no idea where it is.

SHIDOH：Why am I not surprised?

The two land down to talk some more.

RYUK：Look! I told you! Stop following me!

SHIDOH：Then give me back my notebook.

RYUK：I don't know where it is! If you want it back, you're gonna have to look for it yourself!

Some help Ryuk can be, and for that Shidoh has no other choice but to do so for Mello and his men have it right now.

\- NPA'S HOTEL IN LA -

Zen arrives to being questioned by the cops on who was following them, for Souichiro to bring him back to base.

Matsuda: Who's he?

Light looks at Zen's stuff inside his bag.

Zen: Whoa! Hey, man! Don't touch that!

They see Zen as a journalist.

Light: A journalist…All about Kira scoop!? (Great, why am I not surprise…?)

Ide: This man is none other than the nosy journalist people Zen or Zenimarju Karizaki. The best of the best in getting his story written down to the press for the world to see and hear, not to hurt anyone or he isn't a bad guy.

Mogi: Hey, you're right. I have seen his work.

Aizawa: Me too. Could he be Mello's men or a spy from the FBI agent?

Haruka: Or maybe Near's men?

Ferdie smells Zen to smell odd to him, and nothing else after that.

Ferdie: Nope. I say he's a journalist with a bad smell, not a threat.

Light felt odd around Zen since he was only doing his job; soon he sees Haruka and Ferdie looking at him to getting his story from her and the truth.

Zen: Well, well, if it isn't Haruka Todou of the novel children's book herself and as the new L. How are you, cutey?

Haruka felt weird when Zen said that to her.

Haruka: Who me…?

This made Matsuda go up to Haruka and defending her from Zen.

Matsuda: Listen, you! Haru's my girl! So watch what you say to my beautiful woman, pervert!

Light got jealous because of that.

Light: (That Matsuda…! Since when he became my Haruka's boyfriend?)

Zen sees that Haruka is already taken to someone else.

Zen: Alright, lover boy. Chill.

He hugs Haruka closes to him 'at least she was feeling better after he face blew up from the headset malfunction the other day'.

Ferdie: Wow…You tell that man, Matsuda! Yeah!

Zen: Okay, why are we playing dolls here?

Zen didn't get it but the others from Haruka's condition in Ferdie being real to her.

Ferdie: Hey! Who are you calling a doll!? Freak!

Zen: What if… Look your father, Light Yagami; he dropped me off here for a reason. I can be questioned to telling you on who I am and work with you guys, right?

Haruka: Why is that?

Zen: To stop Kira too while getting my scoop. I promise not to get in your way.

Seems that Zen really means it too.

Light: I don't know…Having a journalist can be a problem.

The others agree with Light.

Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda, and Ferdie: No kidding.

Zen: Oh, come on! I have to talk to Haruka! She's the important suspect of the Kira case from long ago on the day her parents were killed!

Haruka hen wanted to hear more about it, so did Light and Ferdie to changing their minds.

Haruka: What?

Ferdie: Wait, it happened back then too!?

Light: (I don't think he's lying…!)

Light demanded some answers out of Zen himself to hear more about it too.

Zen: Hey! Watch it!

Light: Tell me…What do you mean about Haruka witness the Kira event? How can he be there before from five years ago to killing more lives? And don't you dare lie to me-!

Zen: I'm not! Just hear me out first, okay? Do with me however you please afterwards. Just don't hurt my gear and I'll work with you, got it?

Light calms down to give Zen some space to speak up for the other four, along with Haruka and Ferdie to hear this – it was important.

Haruka: Please tell us, Zen.

Zen: Okay, I will. It also has something to do with Mello wanting Haruka here for his own, and not in a good way. He's not as friendly as Near or L were…I also did some background check on them as well just so you all know that.

Now he tells us.

Ferdie: Just start talking, Zen.

And so, the half mysterious truth about Haruka's past. That is on what the investigators and the scoop where Zen grew up and worked on what they heard about to solving the case for Haruka, she doesn't remember that day to having some problems from her head in short term memory lost. So here's what Zen remembers from that year and day from long ago on how he heard or thought happened. Haruka Todou as a suspect of the first Kira though? How's that possible? The killing didn't start until five years ago today. Really!

Zen: Okay, just so we're all clear…I'm on your side and want to help out, and that includes Haruka herself. Her company of her novel business might be against her.

Haruka: What do you mean?

Haruka didn't get it, and neither did Light.

Light: Against her? What does that suppose to me? (This is bad. There's no way Haruka would turn against us or be a serial killer, never!)

Zen: Do you think I'm lying!? Look, I was there on the day Haruka's parents was found murder! During the time I was living with my cousin who trained me to being my only family member besides my Mother, Father, Sister, Aunt, and Uncle and we were the only ones standing up for Haruka at school while the other stupid kids made fun of the poor girl. Her mother got so mess up to getting the money back after her father went downhill in losing his job for killing an animal that he tried to save to only get sued to go drinking hard; just a terrible sight to see for us. My cousin got the scoop to report a great father in the Todou family abuses his wife on drugs leaving Haruka poor. All alone without friends…She then comes across a fox when it was a baby after losing his parents and name it Ferdie. Since then, she raises him like a pet dog well and hidden from her parents and everyone else of her hometown, only my Cousin and I knew all about it and to study on the work. Being happy with a real life fox, making art of her own stories, and tries to get away from the pain when her parents won't listen to the poor girl. Until everything changed on that night…There was no burglar who broke into the home and murder them, it was her doing!

Zen pointed out to Haruka in saying that she murder both her mother and father on that night.

Light: What!? How could she!? I grew up with this girl; my Father was on the case to arresting them to take Haruka to safety! No way would she murder them!

Matsuda: And she has a short term memory lost! No way would my Haruka murder them! Even if it was self defense, it wouldn't be a crime!

They make a good point, Zen knows about Haruka having one friend being Light himself. Haruka started to have headaches to have trouble remembering that night, it was hurting her.

Haruka: No…! How can this be?

Ide: Stop this!

Nothing that they can do in stopping Zen from finishing his story.

Zen: But it is. As I said, I'm here to help you from the world until we find out the truth if you can remember it later on…Both my Cousin and I saw it all. She cared for Ferdie the Fox while talking to someone who she thought was there, but wasn't. Like one of those imaginary friend type; that's when it happened on that night where little Haruka saw her Mother being beaten up from her own Father, she tries stopping him, but he pushes her aside really hard; only for Ferdie to show himself without any of them seeing a wild animal being a pet kept secret, he shoots him before Haruka's eyes. Upset, she grabs hold of a sharp piece from a window broken glass to grab hold of…It was there that she stabbed him to death in anger. He lies on the floor dead along with Ferdie's remaining corpse making Haruka to froze in fear and sadness on what she has done, during the struggle on one lid candle causes the home to go up in flames, only for Haruka's mother to use her last strength in shielding her daughter to protect her from the flames and died from the impact fall from the rubble. My Cousin and I call for the police and the fire station to putting the fire out in time and saving Haruka's life to being found somewhere from afar and left the horrible burning scene somehow.

So much shock to take in from Haruka falls to the ground crying and still in pain for Light and Matsuda aid her out.

Matsuda and Light: No! Haruka!

Ferdie growls at Zen to making him stop.

Ferdie: That's not true! Haruka would never kill anyone or be the first Kira with a Death Note or a Shinigami!

Zen: Turns out that someone 'of her so call true love' got her out and left her to being found and rescue afterwards. Led by Souichiro Yagami to taking care of the Haruka to grow up with a normal life; Light, Sayu, and Sachiko help her out in being another family member to know someone of the children novel booking company to give her a home, payment, and a job to make it through life since she had a talent to use. That story was base from a pet fox she had being Ferdie, and the reason she thinks he was still alive; after the shock of her parent's death in self-defense, her mother saving her, and stopping her father from killing her true best friend, her autism condition made her smart and forgetfulness to remember some of the things from a powerful impact that can happen to her head in seconds. So her half of anger, bravery, and talking more are indeed Haruka's other half to forget about her past. As if it was all set up by Kira's doing when she set up the time, day, on cause the death. I have some burn up paper saying of her parents on how they will die on that night as proof within the bag. I thought I show it all to you, that's why I brought it.

They see it, this wasn't good at all.

Mogi: Haruka Todou?

Aizawa: Killed her parents?

Ide: While being the first Kira before the killer showed his true self years later?

Ferdie tries kicking Zen many times to make him stop, like it'll do any good at all.

Ferdie: Shut up! Shut up! She didn't do it!

Haruka didn't know what to think of now.

Haruka: No…! I didn't kill them. No Death Note, Shinigami, or Ferdie being dead. He's right here…! I did do it!

Haruka then faints for Matsuda to catch her in time.

Matsuda: No…How can you say that to her!? She would never do anything like that!

Zen: I know you hate hearing this too, but what my Cousin and I saw and reported from 1993 from long ago did happen. I came to see for myself and getting some answers from her for the truth. By any means…Either she's Kira or one of you guys might be him. That's why I'm here.

Light ignores that problem for now to get angry in defending his friend/lover of his.

Light: Cut the crap, liar!

Light punches Zen hard in the face for he was with Matsuda on this one.

Aizawa: Light!

Mogi: Don't do it! It's not worth it!

The other guys stop Light in time from doing anything else stupid to calming down.

Light: Haruka's not a killer. I know. I will prove it if I have to. (Because I love her…I would do anything for her.)

Zen sees that there's was a lot more to this mess, so they'll let him join the team while still working in return in proving of Haruka Todou's innocent in any proof once and for all and no matter how long it'll take.

Zen: Oh, really?

Matsuda: If you like to aid us in proving Haruka's not Kira to begin with, fine. You can stay in getting your scoop. Just don't make us turn her end…Please…?

Zen texts his boss at work on his cell phone, for he was still on the search and working hard. He believes it to call it all a deal. Haruka will be proven innocent to remembering that's for sure.

Zen: Deal. Believe me, Haruka's a good kid. I want to help out and stop Kira.

Ferdie lies on Haruka's body to slowly wake up, for she knows and heard what was going on.

Ferdie: Haruka?

Matsuda: Easy, Haru, you're going to be okay.

Matsuda and Light helps Haruka back up, she is strong than she was before.

Light: Haruka, we're sorry. We know this Zen guy's full of it.

Haruka: No.

Everyone was like 'no?' for Haruka to be saying that, part of Zen was telling the truth so far for she wants to remember on her own. Becoming stronger than she ever was after all by fighting back.

Haruka: It's fine. I want to remember. Maybe something did happen to me, but I never to kill out of control-like. I want to know more. I do…

Light goes to Zen to say something to him quietly real quick.

Light: Stay and keep Haruka's handmade doll to yourself. It's what keeps her normal.

Seems that Light will keep Zen around, at least he won't kill him if he doesn't cross the line again.

Zen: Huh? Alright, I get ya. Sorry, Haruka, about Ferdie…

Looks like everything was all good then. Welcome to the team, Zen. I guess…

Haruka: It's fine. Anyways, I found something about Mello also known as M and N being Near's background check. This is what I got.

Haruka prints some photos out of Wammy's House for Ferdie to show the others on as Zen was getting everything down on his end by writing so much detail really fast on paper.

Matsuda: Amazing, Haruka. Still working hard after that shock of panicking you had, you're incredible woman in being head strong.

Ferdie: Yes! She's better, faster, stronger, and smarter than she ever was from before.

Zen was done for now to learn more about the photos and such.

Zen: So what do we have here?

AIZAWA：Wammy's House isn't exactly a normal orphanage. It's like a school for gifted children, but here is the crazy part; its real purpose is to groom these kids so that one of them could become the next L.

Haruka: Of course. (I'm glad I made the right call.)

Haruka has got that right there.

LIGHT： (L's successor?)

AIZAWA：Apparently the one most likely to succeed L is this kid named Near.

LIGHT： ("Near" is that N?)

Zen heard about the two soon taking over if L/Ryuuzaki was dead.

Zen: Yeah, yeah. That N you guys are talking to; he must be this Near kid. Yeah, that means…

Haruka: It does.

So was Mello being raise and train under Ryuuzaki at Wammy's place like Near too.

MATSUDA: Like Haruka and Zen's point of view, we did find some leads on Mello; the one N mentioned. He's smart too but he always came second to Near. Nice work as always, Haru.

Now Light knows who and what he was dealing with, double the trouble here. One good, and one really crazy-like.

LIGHT： (So Near was meant to be L's successor. There is no mistake, he has to be N. He is the one commanding the SPK. As for Mello, he would have wanted to become L's successor, but he probably lost out to Near. That gives him a motive for wanting to get his hands on the notebook first. It all adds up perfectly. This guy is definitely the same Mello that N told us about.)

Haruka then gets something else to figure out on her own.

Haruka: I see…That's why Mello wants me. He's sickening in doing so, unlike Ryuuzaki who cared about me.

Ferdie: He wants power to win against Near and getting Kira, and admires you in being head strong and smart!? Gross!

Zen: Tell me about it.

Lucky for Aizawa, he could find sketch drawings on what Near and Mello look like from five years ago, nothing new today yet on what they look like right now.

AIZAWA：These are sketches of both of them. We couldn't find any photographs.

Haruka: This was the only things we could gather.

LIGHT： (L's successors. It looks like I'm still fighting L after all this time. And Mello wanting Haruka to himself for a false death of murdering her parents? Not on my watch. I won't let any male touch my Haruka. He's first, and then Near.)

Zen saw the strange look in Light's face to notice on his own to find it very weird to him.

Zen: Freaky…

\- LIGHT'S HOTEL IN LA -

Light soon returns to his room where Misa and Ryuk waited for him while doing some work for him on their end in finding Mello's hide out.

LIGHT： (First things first. I have to find out where Mello and his mafia associates are hiding themselves. I already had Misa check a list of known mafia syndicates using her Shinigami eyes.)

She's been doing well using them in looking it up on her computer.

MISA：Look! I found him! I can't see his life-span. He is No. 105. They have him listed as Jack Neylon. But his real name is Kal Snyder. He's got the notebook. 

She's right. Jack Neylon who worked for Mello 'real name Kal Snyder' was a part time Kira in writing names down the Death Note by Mello's orders. Nice search!

Coming back for more results the next day…

LIGHT： (After that, it was a simple matter of using the death note to make Snyder send a letter to me with a location of the gang's hideout. It should be arriving soon.) 

And Misa was wearing something sexy for Light after doing another fine job again. Yeah…

MISA：Hi Light! Great news. The letter arrived!

It worked! The letter said '854 Calydon Ave Los Angele, CA 90103'. They got them!

LIGHT： (He is in LA! I did it! I outmaneuvered both Near and Mello. Guess it's no surprise. As long as I have the notebook and Misa's eyes, I'm unstoppable.)

Once they remember the address, they burn it after that. The two snuggle together, they should be too.

MISA：So Light, I guess this means I was helpful to you again, doesn't it?

LIGHT：Yeah, I love you, Misa.

They hug and 'kind of' kiss each other; Shidoh was in the room to seeing the name of the area on where they were at with his Death Note.

SHIDOH： (Los An ….)

He takes off to finding it on his own.

\- MELLO'S DEN - 

He found it near a very dumpy alley of an old building is where Mello and his men were hiding at.

MELLO：The next step is for me to figure out just how much I can control people with this thing. Soon Haruka will be mine, well…One way or another that is…

SHIDOH： (Oh, they're gonna have to be able to see me before I can even talk to them! What a drag. Looks like Snyder is the owner right now. Guess I'll have to make him touch the notebook first. Oh well ….)

Shidoh just grabs the Death Note for Mello to see it floating in the air, and he drops it on top of Synder's head so he could see and hear the Shinigami.

SHIDOH: Tag. You're it.

Mello wasn't seeing things at all from that.

MELLO：Ya …, the notebook just flew!

LOS：Ha! It's a notebook that kills people. Hell, nothing surprises me anymore.

Jack got scared to seeing Shidoh now.

JACK：AAAAhh! Boss! Who is this?! The guy in the freaky costume! Who the hell is he?! Who brought him in?!

SHIDOH：I came here on my own. I'm actually a Shinigami.

JACK: A Shinigami?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Nice interdiction there.

SHIDOH：If you don't wanna everyone to think you're crazy, pass the notebook around so they can see me, too.

He tells the others in doing so if they wish to see Shidoh next.

JACK： He says you can see him if you touch the notebook! Please everyone, touch it! I swear I'm not crazy!

LOS: Fine. Whatever. C'mon guys. Touch the notebook.

Once they all do, they see Shidoh to be freaking out.

EVERYONE：Last time I touched that …! Should I kill him?!

\- Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang…! –

Shooting their guns at him, they just pass through. That won't kill him or any other Shinigami, that's for sure.

SHIDOH: Nice try. You humans can't kill a Shinigami.

They try calming down now.

LOS：Jack's right. That ain't no costume. That's a real live Shinigami. So now, what will we do?

\- LIGHT'S HOTEL IN LA -

Back at the hotel, Light had another plan to do. For he tells Ryuk on something for Misa to hear it out as well.

LIGHT：Ryuk, as of now, I'm going to forfeit ownership of this notebook. All I ask is that you agree to follow whichever person I give it to.

Again!? No wait, I don't think Light will fully forget his memories this time…

RYUK：What?! You're giving up ownership again?!

MISA：But wait! Won't you lose all your memories if you do that?!

Not at all by lending another one will be fine to use and keeping the memories in tacked.

LIGHT：Misa, lend me your notebook. I'll keep it on me like this. That way, even if I forfeit ownership of my notebook, I won't lose my memory. I'll give you as many pages as you need. From this moment on, you are going to be Kira. Can you do that?

And so Misa allows Light to borrow the other Death Note of hers.

MISA：Of course, but I don't get why you are doing this.

LIGHT：I'll explain everything to you right now. I won't forgive any mistakes.

What will the rest be about? As well as Zen was spying on them quietly for he was good, he knew something was up big time. So there was more to him than just proving Haruka's innocent, was only one of them.

\- MELLO'S DEN -

Back at the hideout, seems that Shidoh loves eating chocolate a lot like Mello did.

SHIDOH：Chocolate is so good!

LOS：Hey! What about that stuff you told us?! Is it true?! "If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die." "If you make this notebook unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who've touched the note till then will die." Are you saying those two rules are made-up?!

Yep, he just had to tell them that in being a fake on those few rules.

SHIDOH：Oh yeah. Those rules are definitely fake. My guess is some Shinigami wrote those down as a joke before giving the notebook to a human.

Mello gets it now.

MELLO： (As for the 13-day rule, we can test it out by using one of our people. But the real question is; is this notebook that was used by Kira? And if so, was he aware that these two rules were false? If he did know, he could have used these rules to his advantage. In particular, the 13-day rule would have allowed him to prove his innocence in only 13 days.) 

With Shidoh hanging around, Mello knows that he will get things done his way.

MELLO：Shidoh! Go keep watch outside! It'll be very convenient for us that you can't be seen by humans! Go outside and keep watch! Got it?!

Oh, boy. Scary…

SHIDOH： (Oh, what's with this guy? He is a human, but he is scary.)

\- SECOND HOME IN MOUNTAIN? -

The phone rings for Souichiro to be answering it.

\- Phone rings –

Souichiro：Yagami speaking.

KIRA：This is Kira.

Misa's doing this as Kira, isn't she? Has to be.

\- NAP IN LA BUGGING CONVERSATION OF YAGAMI AND KIRA -

Back at the hotel, Haruka reports through from Souichiro's cell phone to hack in and get the others to listen to the conversation.

MATSUDA：What did he say?!

IDE: Kira?! 

Haruka: Now hacking between the phone call, and voice being recorded right away.

Conversation between Souichiro and Kira

All set to go as the others listen in.

KIRA：I understand that the notebook that was in your possession has fallen into criminal hands.

Souichiro：Can, can you prove that you are the real Kira?

KIRA: Prove it? Now that there're others using a notebook, there's no point in predicting killings in order to identify myself. They could just as easily kill the same targets. But don't worry. I've already taken this into account. I've sent you something that would clearly prove to you that I am Kira; it's my own notebook.

He goes along with it to see where this will go to next.

Souichiro：What, what do you mean?

KIRA: The notebook I've sent you gives me the power to know a person's name by seeing only their face. And you will be able to gain that same power. Do you understand?

Misa types in and records her voice being hidden as she was Kira to tell Souichiro on what to do next.

\- MISA：Please, stay, calm, and, listen, careful-ly.

So…What was it?

KIRA：I've gathered information from the FBI and other sources. On November 10th at exactly 11:59 pm, arrangements have been made so that all known associates of the mafia will die. It's already been written in my notebook so it's impossible for me to make any changes. You will not be able to prevent these deaths. I already know their location. I will hand over that information along with the notebook.  
So remember, November 10th, 11:59 pm. That's when it all happens. That moment is your best and only chance to get the notebook back. It's up to you.

So it has to be done there. As Misa hangs up after that, seems for Light that all was going according to plan.

\- Blip-

Zen comes into the room to see what was going on.

Zen: Ah…What did I miss?

Ferdie: AH! EVERYTHING!

\- NPA'S HOTEL IN LA -

And so on that day before midnight and at the hotel building – Souichiro arrives to aiding Light, Ide, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Haruka, and Ferdie to stop Mello and get the Death Note back before Kira kills the entire mafia gang any time real soon. Zen couldn't wait to get his next scoop to report all about it.

LIGHT：What should we do? If the mafia members are going to die on the day Kira specified, it would be a chance to get the notebook back. I don't like the idea following Kira's plan but it's our best option.

RYUK：Exactly!

As planned and Light playing along, they all see and hear Ryuk in letting them borrow the Death Note of his for Souichiro to hold on to it, and go along with Kira's plans.

Zen: Wow! Another Shinigami and a Death Note! So cool!

Zen takes a lot of pictures as much as he could, but nothing on Ryuk.

Zen: Crap!

Haruka: Another Shinigami. Amazing…

Ferdie: Freaky…

Ryuk looks at Haruka, as if he knows her, but she didn't.

Haruka: You okay?

Ryuk: I'm fine. (As if she'll remember me anyways…Ha!)

IDE：But still, knowing the time of deaths of these guys isn't going to be enough for us to make our move.

So they're really doing this?

MATSUDA：Ide, I think we both know what needs to be done. We get the Shinigami to follow us and, eh, and then we do the deal for the eyes and make sure they're all dead, right?

Zen: So who'll make the deal for the eyes?

That's a good question, who will. One does being…

Souichiro：I will make the deal for the eyes.

Souichiro himself wanted to.

Haruka: No, don't!

Ferdie: Too dangerous!

MATSUDA：No way, chief! Let me be the one to do it!

Haruka holds Matsuda for she was worried about this mess and her boyfriend not doing it either.

Haruka: No!

Matsuda: Oh! Oh, Haru, it's okay.

Souichiro：It's fine. I was responsible for handing over the notebook in the first place. Since that moment, I've been unable to live with what I've done. I've even thought of killing myself. I'll use the notebook to kill any criminals who try to stop this, and then, after 13 days, I'll die as well.

Light goes along with it, but if anything happens to his father, he would have to kill him quick and painlessly.

LIGHT： (If Dad writes a name in the notebook, then, when the time comes ….) 

For the rule fake name to making it look real, makes sense I guess.

\- OUTSIDE MELLO'S DEN -

So that day of the timing, Light and Haruka hacks through the hideout of Mello's much better this time the best she could get. She does that while on duty from her small laptop for Zen to take over as look out with Light and Ferdie back at the hotel.

Haruka: Finally. Alright, Light, I'm in. Showing more window images.

Ferdie: It's show time!

Ferdie said in a silly way. Light sees everything to hear if all was good to go.

\- LIGHT：Report. Is everybody ready to move in?

EVERYONE：Roger.

\- LIGHT：All right. Deputy Director, make the eye deal with the Shinigami.

With everyone 'including Haruka' all suited up and wearing helmets, Souichiro was ready to get the Shinigami Eyes from Ryuk.

Souichiro：All right, Ryuk, I'm ready.

RYUK：Sure thing, boss. 

Once Ryuk's eyes glow and places his hand on Souichiro's face, he got the eyes all good to go.

Haruka: Incredible…

\- LIGHT：Once you are finished, I want you to take a look at the photographs of the criminals I gave you.  
Can you see their names and life-spans?

He could thanks to the eyes when looking at the photos. And I thought it only worked when you have to look at people's faces in person.

Souichiro：Yes, I can.

\- LIGHT：Their names should disappear soon. That's your cue.

\- click! –

Souichiro looks at their real names as the watch click little by little for Kira to killing the rest on Misa's end, once it hits midnight, they all drop like flies by Mello. Lucky for Haruka, she places the names down her end of her small laptop in time. Once the names were gone, they were dead to be breaking in right away.

Haruka: Those with names and in the photos, pulses are all gone. This is it!

Souichiro：EVERYONE! MOVE IN!

\- MELLO'S DEN -

Blowing up the door, all six move in all armed and carrying guns to getting the Death Note back right away. Mello sees the danger on his end from the security camera from his computer as the few other men of his started freaking out to being next to die.

MELLO： (So, Kira is involved after all. I didn't think he would go this far. Though I'm please to seeing Haruka with them. Still…My plan was supposed to be perfect. Damn! What the hell is Shidoh doing?!)

Ha! Seems that Ryuk stopped Shidoh from talking or being seen on camera because no one will see this Shinigami at all.

\- RYUK：Relax, Shidoh. Just shut up and watch, all right? All you have to do is sit here and do nothing. If you can do that, you'll get your notebook back.

Guess he has to now. Mello telling his other two men to get the Death Note right away and get out of the building quickly. He sees it being underneath Los's body right now.

MELLO：Roy! Skyer! The notebook's under the Los's body! Bring it to the surveillance room upstairs!

Another door blows up for the two criminals make a run for it. Smoke scream goes at them to going off, Matsuda takes fire at their weapons to being drop really well.

Matsuda：Don't move!

\- Bang! Bang! –

Haruka takes out the other one with her fighting skills in seconds to going down.

Haruka: We did it. Cuff them!

The two men were hand cuffed and the other Death Note return thanks to Souichiro to report back to Light.

Souichiro：Watari, we've apprehended two of the criminals. We've also been able to secure the notebook.

MATSUDA：We'll begin withdrawing now!

Light needed to see Mello's real name to go after him next, only to get kill from the Death Note right away.

\- LIGHT：Not yet. Keep going.

EVERYONE：Huh?!

Crap.

Zen: What!? What do you mean not yet-!?

Ferdie stops Zen in time from talking.

Ferdie: I know, I hate it too, but shut up and listen. I hate Light more than anyone else, let see where this goes to next.

Haruka was confused; they have to find Mello right away.

Haruka: Are you sure, Light?

\- LIGHT：I am. We still haven't found anyone who resembles our picture of Mello. That means he must be hiding somewhere in the building. We've come this far. Let's finish this. Do a thorough search.

And so they do. Haruka and Souichiro look around one room, for a bomb to go off in seconds. Mello!

\- Wham! –

IDE：What was that?!

AIZAWA：An explosion?!

He appears to grab Haruka from behind with a knife at her neck and licks it.

Mello: Hello, beautiful. I'm M. But you can call me Mello. I'm glad I get to meet with you, Haruka.

Haruka: Let go-!

Ferdie, Light, and Zen hear Haruka cries of the danger she was in.

Ferdie: Haruka! Save her somebody!

Light: (Damn! He has her!)

Souichiro: Haruka-!

Mello shows Haruka to Souichiro for him not to do anything silly, or he will cut her.

MELLO：Don't move! I don't want to hurt her, but I must… I've already blown up the two entrances to this place. This would be your only warning. The next explosion will take out the entire building as well as all you men inside. So you'd better do as I say.

\- LIGHT： (It's Mello ….)

Zen: Wait, it is?

Haruka couldn't break out of Mello's strength, he was too strong to break through his grip.

MELLO：Ha, ha ….

Souichiro：Hmm?!

Once Souichiro removes his helmet and weapons away, Mello turns on the lights to showing himself with Haruka as his hostage.

Haruka: Mr. Yagami! Help me!

MELLO: Wherever you go to, Haruka, I will find you. I will make you mine someday. Yagami again, ha? Maybe I should've killed you when I had the chance. History repeats itself, but I never dreamed in a million years that I'd be bargaining for the notebook with you again.

Haruka blinks to Souichiro to use his eyes to see Mello's real name in time.

Souichiro：M-I-H-A-E-L, K-E-E-H-L. Your real name. It's Mihael Keehl.

She gets it down on her small laptop before Mello notice it from her fast hacking skills.

Haruka: (Mihael Keehl? So that's Mello's real name.)

Mello didn't get on how Souichiro figure it out, tough luck for him.

MELLO： (WHAT THE HELL?! How did he … ?!) 

Light was happy in getting his name down in time thanks to Haruka's hard work.

\- LIGHT： (I did it!)

Souichiro： It's over Mello. It's time to turn yourself in. If you give up, I won't kill you. You have my word on that. And let Haruka go free. 

Light wanted Haruka saved and Mello dead.

\- LIGHT： (What are you doing?! Don't be stupid! Write his name down and kill him NOW! )

He writes Mello's name down in the Death Note.

Souichiro：You know how this works. I write your name, and you will die. Let go of that trigger, release Haruka, and put your hands in the air!

MELLO：… hmm, Yagami. Haruka, until we meet again…

He let' Haruka go free to kisses her hand as she flees from him and back to Souichiro to getting her gun out to point at him.

Souichiro：DON'T MOVE! I've written your first name! And it will only take me a second to write your surname!

Haruka: Do it, Mr. Yagami! I got your back! 

Anytime for Mello to die now…

\- LIGHT： (You idiot! Just write it! KILL HIM! )

MELLO：I'm truly sorry. For what it's worth, I give you my word that I never wanted to kill you. Nor I would do the same for Haruka either…I truly care for her and only her.

Souichiro：Hmm?

Haruka: What?

MELLO：But tell me, Yagami. You've never killed someone before, have you?

Looks like one member was playing dead to be using his shot gun to shoot behind Souichiro's back non-stop. He pushes Haruka away from the gun firing in time out of the room.

\- Bang! Bang! Bang …! –

\- LIGHT：Gun fire?!

Souichiro： … Aarrghh ….

He was in pain just hearing his screams.

Haruka: No! Mr. Yagami! Don't die!

From gunshots to Haruka's screaming, the other four men hear it to get upstairs quickly.

AIZAWA：What was that?!

Matsuda: Haru-! Haru! Chief!

Mello's men name Jose tries grabbing the Death Note out of Souichiro's hands.

MELLO：Jose! The notebook!

JOSE：Damn! Oh, this guy! He won't let go of the thing! Son of a bitch!

He kicks him for the others have arrived to stop the two.

Haruka: Hurry! Stop them! Save Mr. Yagami!

Haruka gets her gun out at them, for her to shoot Jose down for the count in seconds for she was sad and angry in doing it.

MATSUDA：Deputy Director! Haru, get behind me!

Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, Matsuda, and Haruka surround Mello with their guns up.

AIZAWA：It's all over, Mello! Put your hands up and surrender!

\- Wham! –

So with Mello's mask on, he pushes the button to setting the bomb to go off destroying the hideout. Leaving Mello to escape and burned to be back for Haruka again later on. Good, he didn't get the Death Note. Though with the other escaping unharmed and Haruka, the cameras go out for Zen to lose them and Ferdie for Light to see the whole thing until the very end.

Ferdie: They're okay.

Zen: But what happen to the others?

They hear their voices, they were alright.

AIZAWA：Matsuda! Are you all right?!

Haruka: He's okay! And so am I.

MATSUDA：No, I don't think so.

AIZAWA：I'm sure you live.

Haruka: He is.

Matsuda: Haru, thank God you're alright!

IDE：Watari! I don't see any sign of Mello!

Haruka: This is L reporting in, Watari, we lost him. He got away. And your father…! Oh, God…

Souichiro wasn't doing so well, and Light only cared about was getting Mello and failed in doing so.

\- LIGHT： (Damn it! After all that, he got away?! That's why you should have just killed him! Haruka's safe at least, but…Dad did all of this for nothing!)

Souichiro Yagami…No.

\- HOSPITAL -

Seems that Souichiro will soon be dead due to multiple gun shots, he won't make it. Really sad to say it too. With Light acting and part maybe being sad in losing him, so are the others seeing this.

Ferdie: Brutal.

Zen: Damn man…

For Zen went in the other room to wait, Haruka and Ferdie didn't want to lose another friend like Souichiro.

LIGHT：Come on! Please, Dad! You can't die on me like this!

Souichiro opens his eyes with the Shinigami Eyes still working to see Light's name thinking that he wasn't Kira all along.

Souichiro： … Light ….

LIGHT：Yeah, Dad.

Souichiro：Eh …thank … goodness ….

LIGHT：You'll be fine. It's OK.

Acted or not, this is too sad to watch.

Souichiro：Light … I still have them …. I still have the Shinigami eyes …. According to that Shinigami Ryuk, I can't see the life-span of someone who owns a notebook …. But I can see the numbers above your head ….… Light …, you really aren't Kira ….I'm so glad ….My son.

He was crying, for Haruka had to stay by Light's side.

Haruka: Please don't go…! Please…

Matsuda holds Haruka to keeping her company too.

MATSUDA：Don't tell me you're still worried about that, chief. Of course he's not Kira.

LIGHT：C'mon, you shouldn't talk so much, Dad. (That's important. But I've got bigger things to do with right now. I've got to get him to write Mello's name in the notebook.)

Really…? At a time like this?

Souichiro： I … I'm so sorry … but, in the end, I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to kill him ….

Can he get to write Mello's real name down?

LIGHT： (I can't just come out and say "it's not too late!" No, wait, maybe I can. It all depends on how I do it. No one would think it's weird if I get upset and panic.)

Light hands Souichiro the Death Note to try writing Mello's real name down, I don't think he can.

LIGHT：C'mon! Dad! Write his name! You can't let him beat you like this! Write his name down! With your last bit of strength, do you wanna die in vain?! Dad! Dad! No!

Haruka: Light, he can't…

Souichiro slowly closes his eyes to die.

Souichiro： … Ligh … t ….

With that last dying breath, Souichiro Yagami was gone. Ah, man…

\- Bleep – 

And so says the doctor as well.

DOCTOR：I'm sorry for your loss.

LIGHT：Dad, wake up! C'mon, Daddy! Don't you die on me, you idio … ! DAaaaaaahhh!

He was really crying…So were the others, for Haruka was breaking down hard. She goes up to Light to keep him company right now.

Haruka: Light…I'm so sorry. He was a very good man…

Light turns around to seeing her in tears to hug her.

Light: Haruka…!

He cries hard for her to hug him back, very sad scene here, huh?

\- OUTSIDE -

Outside of the hospital, Ferdie gives the Light, Ide, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, Zen, and Haruka to touching the other Death Note to see Shidoh, in giving his back as promise.

Ferdie: This makes three Shinigamis.

Zen: I gonna need more than pictures for my scoop on this one.

So says Zen in writing down lots of proof about it.

LIGHT：You are the Shinigami who came here to take back this notebook, aren't you?

SHIDOH: Yeees.

LIGHT：The notebook might be helpful to the Kira investigation, but we really only need one of them.  
I'll give this one back to you.

Shidoh: Thank you…

He takes off with his Death Note back on him for Ryuk sees him off.

Haruka: One is enough. Too many lives were taken…Mello will be stopped.

Haruka will get back at Mello for groping her the next time they meet.

RYUK： (Humans who used the notebook are cursed with fear, pain, and misery. Hmm, of course, Souichiro didn't use the notebook. He got to die believing that his son wasn't Kira. I guess that means he was happy. )

Bad way to go, knowing that Light is Kira for Souichiro didn't want to see that once he was gone. You know? I guess after that event, they call it for the night until any further details in finding Mello and stopping him for good. Other than they got the Death Note away from him and his men are all dead, some things were good news. Well, Light a bit mad, he didn't want his father to die. Haruka let's Light cool off back at her hotel room while Misa was out with her friends and working hard a little in the US for a quick TV interview to be undercover and Kira, while Matsuda and the others kept things simple somewhere else in the other room 'also report to Light's mother only about what happened to her husband'. Oh, boy… So with Ryuk just hanging around town after that even, will Light be okay with his best friend but the love of his life? With Light putting something away for Haruka and couldn't find Ferdie anywhere, she gives Light some glass of water to drink.

Haruka: You thirsty, Light? Drink up.

Light sure was and upset.

Light: Thank you, Haruka.

Haruka: You going to be okay? I know it's very hard to lose someone like Mr. Yagami who was your father. Very close and a very caring man. We will stop Kira from hurting the others that we love. As promise. This has gone too far.

Light places his hands on Haruka's.

Haruka: Ah…Light?

Light: Just stay with me. Just a little while longer?

Haruka: But Misa and my Matsu…

Light: I just someone with me right now. Haruka, I don't want to be alone tonight.

Haruka couldn't say no to him, not in the upsetting state he was in right now, so…Looks like she had too. Very late out tonight, she leaves Light in the guess room to sleep in her room to finding Ferdie first.

Haruka: Ferdie? Ferdie? Where did he go now…?

Light goes up to Haruka to look like his normal self right now, besides being serious when he's still Kira with or without his Death Note.

Haruka: Sorry to bother you, Light, but could you help me look for Ferdie please? He must've fallen again-!

Light then hugs Haruka to her surprise to finally confess his feelings for her.

Light: Haruka. It's fine. Ferdie just resting somewhere. You have me right now.

Haruka: What…? Light, what are you doing?

Light and Haruka fall down on the floor, with Light on top of Haruka.

Light: I love you, Haruka. Don't you see how much I care to protect you from Kira?

Haruka couldn't get Light off of her.

Haruka: Light, please. Get off. What about your Misa. She loves you more than I do.

Light: What about her?

He said with an odd look in his face to keep on holding and kissing Haruka all over to try pushing off of her to getting out of the room.

Haruka: Light! Stop! This is wrong! I don't like this side of you! Just stop….

Haruka soon stops to be having flashbacks on what Zen said about investigating Haruka as a suspect of the first Kira from the case when her parents were killed and burned up with the real Ferdie too, causing her head to stop hurting. Slowly remembering from her condition to be very painful in forgetting; and then without any control she falls down to the floor again near Light for Ferdie was in the drawn of the desk without calling out to her friend or him doing to same to her this time, alone and trap by Light who's upsets with this girl.

Haruka: Matsu…Ferdie…Ryuuzaki…Help me…

Haruka said before she goes out cold. With him locking the door, closing the window curtains, and turning off the lights in the entire room, he carries the out cold Haruka to the bed. Finally in a coma-like stage she was in 'like she was on drugs', Light was in command to his lover without her knowing it. He finally loved this moment of his while at the same time making out to Haruka, to slowly removing the clothes, he laughs too. No one to help her out now.

Light: Yes, yes…She belongs to me now…She belongs to me!

So mess up! And with that, something was on top of Ferdie was a small deceive bleeping on and off of a small light of someone spying by hearing and tracking this whole thing, but who was it? Near? Zen himself by luck? Mogi, Ide, or Aizawa? What was going on here? Still, this was bad news for Haruka. For the next day soon for the sun to slowly rise up for a new morning and such, Haruka wakes up having trouble to remember a little again; but only to find her clothes all over the place of the ground, herself naked, and Light by her side too, soon hearing Ferdie's cries for help 'finally' she gets him out of the draw to go into the bathroom to look at herself.

Haruka: Ferdie?

Ferdie: Ah! Finally, Haruka! Thanks for getting me out of there. Don't know what's been happening to us lately…! AH!

Ferdie screams to get Haruka very confused right now.

Haruka: What's wrong? What is it, Ferdie?

Ferdie: Haruka! Why are you naked!? Why's that jerk Light in your bed naked too!?

Haruka looks at herself in the mirror to see that…Yep, you guys guess it. Due to poor Haruka's condition of her head, Light too advantage of her. Either he really loves her so much to make love with her without fighting back, or she was raped. She screams out loud for the shot of the city scene to show next and ends like that. Oh, no. Who will come to her rescue after that mess? Near was playing with his cards to notices that something was wrong besides Mello was on the run. Could it be…?

Near: So…This is how you wish to play things your way, isn't that right, Kira?

Does he know, or beginning too? Well, more to come next for this sure was mess up alright.

To be continued…


	30. Justice

Death Note#30 Justice

Wow…Just wow…Light finally slept with Haruka while she was out cold. Okay! This is more like she was raped without knowing it due to her condition. Bad for her to be freaking out, she knows that something was very wrong with Light to be acting so mess up in love-like around her for Ferdie and Haruka don't know what to do now. Who will come to her rescue?

Haruka: Oh, no…It's just like before. When Kira attacked me. And from my past, what do they all mean…?

Ferdie rubs his furry stuff animal body on Haruka's chest.

Ferdie: Haruka, it's going to be okay. We'll think of something, we always do right. Tell Matsu, Zen, or Near.

Haruka: But how-!?

Haruka covers her mouth in time before Light could hear it, just in time.

Ferdie: Shh…Haruka, be careful. We need to think quietly if we're getting out of this mess to also stop Kira and Light's mess up behavior. He raped you!

Haruka covers Ferdie's mouth in time as well.

Ferdie: Sorry…

Haruka: What do we do…? If I try telling Matsu, Zen, and the others, or my co-workers…What if Kira gets to them next?

She then spotted the small device glowing on top of Ferdie's head to look at it herself to see what it was.

Haruka: Ferdie, where did you get this?

Ferdie sees it for he didn't notices himself either when it was place.

Ferdie: Hmm…I never thought that was attached to me. How weird. What do you think it is?

Haruka keeps things down to check on her small backup laptop to scanning the small device carefully to get the details filled out on what it was.

Haruka: It's a tracker with microphone. Someone's spying on us. It belongs to…

As Haruka found out who it was right away after scanning it for some fingerprints left on there, someone begins talking in it for Haruka to get her spare headphones and microphone speakers to hear and speak in.

?: Hello? This Haruka Todou who's also L that I'm speaking to right now?

Surprises both Ferdie and Haruka about, they have to listen then to see for themselves carefully without Light noticing either.

Ferdie: Who is this person?

Haruka: This is her speaking and who is the new L too. Who's this I'm speaking to?

Hours have passed, something happened for them from talking to someone unknown for Light soon wakes up. Just in time too. Just to see Haruka shaken up all of a sudden and about to run the shower. Huh? So what ever happen to the stranger who was talking to Haruka a moment ago?

Light: Morning, Haruka. Last night was great. I was gentle to you while you were sleeping.

He wraps his arms around Haruka's body to nibble, kiss on her neck, and smelling her all over. Freaking her out, she needed to keep Ferdie quiet around him for now.

Haruka: Is that so? So why am I…? I'm shaking all over, I'm with Matsu, you're with Misa, and…My God…!

Light: No, no. It's okay. Listen, I got upset, I needed it so badly. I couldn't let Kira get to you too. My Dad died because he tried stopping this Mello person, and…It could've been Kira's doing, he could've been controlled by him from doing the Shinigami Eyes and using the Death Note, he could've died. I had to do it. I love you so much. I promise, Haruka, you need to trust me. I used protection. I swear. Do I have to show it to you next just to prove my point?

Haruka gets that Light was telling the truth.

Haruka: Light, I believe in you. Really. It's alright. Still, I was your slave. Because of this, we're a team and we still are. We'll keep this mess up of Kira's madness in hurting those we love a secret. It just…! Was I raped…?

Light: Raped? Of course not. We hugged. We just talking to holing me, you let me play around with you. I felt better and you were sad for your head was hurting you again, you needed to rest. Afterwards, I touched you to falling asleep after that. Trust me, Haruka, I would never hurt you. Why would I keep you and the others safe if Kira were to hurt anyone else we care about again?

That's so a lie there! Other than for him using a condom, maybe. Haruka got a little freaked out, on something that Light said to make her eyes widen a bit. But she tries calming herself down before Light notice. Lucky for her, he didn't.

Haruka: Oh, that's right. Of course Light, this is just for protection. We're still together as a team in stopping Kira you and I. And more with the others on our side on the other end.

Light: That's a good girl. See? I knew you would understand. We won't get too romantic together; still dating with others is still the best.

He hugs her.

Haruka: Yes. Best to be safe than sorry. I want to stop Kira and know the truth about my past. So let's do our best, Light.

Light: Of course. We better get ready and head back to our rooms before anyone sees us. I'm feeling better now. I mean, I'm still upset, but I'll hang in there.

Light feels a bit better now, Haruka goes along with it and so does Ferdie.

Haruka: Yes, let's. I'm heading in the shower. I'll see you later at work, Light. We need to head back home to Japan soon, remember that.

Light: Don't worry about it, we'll do that. See you in a bit, Haruka.

Haruka: You too.

As Light headed back to his room to act normal once Misa sees him 'and Ryuk', Haruka goes into the shower to having her gun loaded while holding the pain within from crying almost. Poor girl. Ferdie felt her pain too, for whatever happened earlier from the unknown person aiding them; I hope he or she will be useful in this mess up matter that's going on with this girl.

Ferdie: Yeah! You better leave! We know what you did, pervert! We know what you are!

He stick his tongue 'or looks like it' out. Leaving Light to return to the room in time getting clean up too after seeing Misa, he loves the moment he had with his Haruka the other night.

Light: (Protection or not, just being with my Haruka…It was worth every lovely moment with her. Slowly at a time…She will love me back both as Light Yagami and as Kira. She will.)

What a freak! Well, try solving this part of the story, who was the person who's aiding Haruka and Ferdie who might know more about this mess? Who…?

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

NEAR：Mooove ooon!

Elsewhere back at SPK HQ, as Near was playing with his toy rocket ship-like race car, Rester needed to know on what he thinks about the Kira case so far…To continue with the rest any time soon. Funny to see Near act like a kid while still doing his job in being so smart at the same time, you know?

RESTER：Near, if you don't mind me asking, what do you make of all this? I'm interested to hear what's your thoughts are on this case.

NEAR：The current Kira is foolish and overconfident, not to mention unusually cooperated with the task force. So much so that I suspect he's working hand in hand with them. While L who's a girl who called for help for me back at Wammy's House is trying to tell us little by little who Kira might be.

Wow, good guess there, Near.

RESTER：Do you think so?

NEAR：That would make the second Watari who's working with the new Watari and Kira himself one and the same person.

Says a good point after opening a toy skull from a box. Figure of speech there.

RESTER：What?! That can't be, Near. Are you serious?!

NEAR：Yes, I am. Having said that, I'll admit that I'm only 7% certain. Don't worry, Commander Rester. Making assumptions is part of any investigation. If we're wrong, all it'd cost is an apology. I mean, she should know it too about now.

\- JAPAN -

And so days later…Light, Haruka, Ferdie, Ryuk, Misa, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, Aizawa, and of course Light's Mother and sister Sayu all return back to Japan. What's been going on there lately? Well, lots of people minding their own business in not getting involved with Kira, seems to be going well for others to be talking about it.

CHILD：There have been less crimes lately in Japan and around the world. It's because of Kira. My Daddy told me that if you do something bad, your name will be written on the Internet and Kira will kill you.

For some like children to be saying it, others are afraid to saying their names in public now a day because they fear Kira.

"Your name, please. Come on, I don't have all day. How am I supposed to file this report without you name?"

"You can give me a break. Please, no my name!"

Even some threaten others for such a very young age when they're being bullied.

"Leave me alone, or I'll up your names on the Internet!"

Poor Sachiko, she's taking the news about Souichiro's death more than Sayu's recovery from being kidnapped…As for what's been going on TV…Yep, all the way from Sakura TV, there's a new show for those who worship Kira by that Demegawa's doing again. So full of himself.

\- NPA TASK FORCE -

DEMEGAWA on TV：I will proclaim this right here and now to all the people of the earth; Kira is true justice! Good evening. It's my honor to be appointed by Kira as his spokesman. This is not a hoax, it's the absolute true! I realize that there would be many people who might have tried and may kill now. But, I am prepared to risk my life …. 

What a joke, Kira's Kingdom? So full of it for others at NPA to think so too.

AIZAWA： "Kira's Kingdom," huh. What a horrible title.

IDE：This is insanity. 

Ferdie: Boring…And I thought working at the office for bookmaking was ten times worse.

Looks like Ferdie thinks so of it too. And hey, Zen's making a good living to report stories, solving the case in aiding Haruka, and loves working with the others so far.

DEMEGAWA on TV：… to hear Kira's voice. Trying to capture Kira is an unforgivable crime! If you happen to know …. 

It seems that everyone was recovering well from trying to stop Mello, wasn't easy though.

AIZAWA：If anybody deserves to be killed by Kira, it's this guy.

MATSUDA：Oh, switch back to the press conference. The president's about to start. Haruka, want to sit next to me?

Haruka goes over to Matsuda to hug him close to her for him to like it.

Matsuda: A bit clinging today, aren't we?

Haruka: Is this okay?

Matsuda: Yes. I like this very much!

Zen: Hey, dude, the channel.

Matsuda changes the channel to the President about to make his speech live on TV for the others to watch and listen in, something to do about the Kira case.

Matsuda: I wonder what it's about. All they said was that it was gonna be some sort of international announcement.

Seems that the others can see and hear Ryuk still from touching the Death Note only and for Matsuda to give the Shinigami an apple.

RYUK：You don't do anything but watch TV, do you?

Ferdie: Oh! Just got served!

And he takes it away from Ryuk before he could eat it, he eats it instead.

Haruka: Please, Ryuk, be nice.

Ryuk looks at Haruka. Why is that? She barely knows him at all and the second time seeing another Shinigami being three of them she has seen in person so far.

Ryuk: (Haruka, looks like she hasn't changed a bit.)

The press begins…

PRESIDENT on TV：Good morning. I'm gonna try to keep this brief.

AIZAWA： Huh?!

LIGHT： (No way ….)

Okay? Brief about what?

PRESIDENT on TV： The United States will no longer oppose Kira.

Wow, so much help even from the United States of heroes they turn out to be.

Haruka: What!? (But why? We have to stop Kira!)

Zen: Dude…

LIGHT： Cowards! (I've done it! I've even brought America to its knees.)

From Light acting upset, he really was happy for winning this far.

AIZAWA：What, what the hell is he talking about?!

IDE：Have they been threatened or something?!

This is so mess up in so many levels.

REPORTER on TV：Are you saying that Kira is justice?!

PRESIDENT on TV：Justice? No, no, I've never said that. But because of Kira, war and conflict have ceased to exist. Criminal organizations are in a state of ruined not only in the United States but in all free nations. Anyone who defies Kira head-on will be killed. That is a fact. We are not acknowledging Kira as a symbol of justice. We are simply saying that, as a country, we will not take any actions against him.

Even Near and the others at their base were watching this as well.

REPORTER on TV：How is that any different!? You're saying that you accept Kira?! Explain yourself! And you call yourself the representative of our country?!

The President leaves with lots of bodyguards after that.

AIZAWA：I can't believe it! This is America! How can a government do something so cowardly like this?!

Matsuda then says something to them.

MATSUDA：Eh, do you guys mind if I ask a serious question?

IDE：Ah boy, what is it this time?

AIZAWA：Are you telling us you're not always serious?

Haruka stands up for her Matsuda to hearing him out.

Haruka: You guys, let just hear him out first.

MATSUDA：Do you guys ever think that maybe Kira isn't completely evil?

AIZAWA：What?!

Ferdie: Of course he's evil!

IDE：What kind of question is that, Matsuda?!

Oh, boy. Bad question to ask about.

MATSUDA：I've been thinking about it, and part of me just doesn't believe that he is.

AIZAWA：So now you think Kira is justice, too?!

Haruka: That's not it at all!

Haruka stands in front of him with her arms out.

MATSUDA：I don't really know, but I think that Kira is trying to fight evil and change the world in his own way. And, well, the world's become a good place for people who live honest lives, so, maybe ….

AIZAWA：You're wrong, Matsuda! People are only afraid of losing their own lives! How can you think that's a real peace?

I don't think for most of the parts…

MATSUDA：I understand that. Believe me; I know that as well as you. It's just that I can also understand the other side. I can see why all those people call Kira a savior. I'm not like you. When it comes down to it, I've always been a really weak person. But I'm also a detective. I can't accept Kira. I know it's my duty to catch him. No, I want to catch him. It's just that I can't completely hate him, either. I guess I must be … crazy or something, huh? After what Haru's been through, I swore I would protect her for Ryuuzaki's sake. I won't see her get hurt ever again by Kira; I'll stop him on my own if I have to. Because I love her…

Haruka and Ferdie heard that part.

Haruka: Matsu…

Ferdie: Now this is the guy you need to sleep with. Hey-!

Haruka covers Ferdie's mouth to not saying that out loud.

Haruka: Ferdie, please…!

Light knows that what Matsuda said isn't crazy to his point of view too, to stopping Kira like he wanted to and Haruka to act like it.

LIGHT：No, you're not crazy. You're normal.

Now everyone was confused.

AIZAWA：You too, Light?! What're you talking about?!

LIGHT：I'm sure that, on some level, Kira probably knows that what he's doing is evil. But he'll try to change the world even as a murderer at the cost of his soul. That's his brand of justice. I'd bet that's what's going through Kira's mind. Anyway, we shouldn't be arguing about it. Good or evil, it's not our call.  
All we have to think about is catching him. If Kira gets caught, then that makes him evil. But if he wins and rules the world, then I guess he's justice.

Ryuk laughs about it. Looks like the others believe in 'half of that part'.

LIGHT： (But from now on, the world will start leaning in favor of Kira. It's only a matter of time. Kira will be justice.)

\- SPK HQ -

So what do the others think since the President said that live on national TV?

GEVANNI：What's going to happen to us now?

NEAR：It looks like we've been disbanded thanks to that chicken of a president. No, he's not even a chicken. He's less than a maggot.

So he says once he rolls the skull on the toy slide of his.

NEAR： (You've got to be kidding. There is no way accepting Kira will lead to anything good.)

\- LIDNER'S ROOM -

That night at Linder's apartment while taking a shower, she gets out to see Mello in her room with his pointing a gun at her. So he was still alive, though badly burned up on one side of his face pretty badly from escaping from his bomb.

LIDNER：Huh?! So, you're alive.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

And guess what happens next? He forces Linder to let Mello in to talk to Near again.

RESTER：Near! What should we do?

They see them on camera.

NEAR：Let him in.

And so they do.

\- Mello and Linder appear -

NEAR：Mello, welcome.

Both Rester and Gevanni pointed their guns at Mello to freeing Linder.

RESTER：Drop your weapon!

Though Near tells them to calm down.

NEAR： … Everyone, please put away your guns. Having a shoot-out here would achieve nothing.

GEVANNI：Sir, with all due respect, Mello is the one who killed our partners.

NEAR：Please don't make me say it again. Remember that our primary objective is still to catch Kira. Killing Mello right now will do nothing to benefit on our investigation.

And so they do as well as Mello freeing Linder on his own.

RESTER：All right. 

Bad scar left on him, very painful one.

MELLO：It seems like things' been going just as you planned, Near.

Wait, he knew? And Mello went along with it?

NEAR：Yes. I take it you've already heard all about the second Watari from Linder by now. Also that the second L and Watari's been aiding us. I've pretty much figured out who Kira is thanks to her and it's mostly thanks to everything you've done.

Hate hearing Near saying that, Mello points his gun at him in anger. To drawing their guns out again on him.

MELLO：Shut up, Near! I'm not just a tool for you to use in order to solve your puzzles, you know!

NEAR：Mello, if you really wanna shoot me, then go ahead and do it.

Wow, he's brave and smart, Linder stops Mello in time.

LIDNER：Stop! If you shoot him then the rest of us will have no choice but to shoot you, too! What will it solve if both of you die? That's just what Kira wants.

So he stops on his own again.

MELLO：Hmm, you have a good point. Anyway, I'm only here for one thing. I came to take back that photograph you have.

NEAR：Of course. I got it from the orphanage. It was only one and no copies have been made. I've already gone ahead to deal with everyone who knows your face both inside and outside Wammy's House. They'll keep quiet. I can't say 100% for certain but it shouldn't be possible for you to be killed by the notebook. Is that the only business you have with me, Mello?

What else? Near gave Mello the only copy of him as a little kid, what's next? Mello really hates him that much.

MELLO：Hmm, Near ….… Let's get one thing straight. I have no intention of working together with you on this.

NEAR：Yes, I know.

MELLO：At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave, that wouldn't be right. So I'll settle my debt.

NEAR：Hmm?

MELLO：The killer notebook, it belongs to a Shinigami. Whoever touches it is able to see a God of death.

Now he tells them that.

NEAR：Ha ….

RESTER：That's crazy.

GEVANNI：Who the hell would believe in something like that?!

NEAR：I would. I believe him completely. What good would it do for him to tell an outrageous lie like that? Even if he had something to gain, he could at least come up with a more believable story. Therefore, these Gods of death must exist.

MELLO：The notebook I obtained had previously belonged to another Shinigami, perhaps even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake. That's all I can tell you for now. 

So now they were even, but before Mello could leave…

MELLO：Near.

NEAR：Mello.

MELLO：Which of us is gonna reach Kira first, I wonder.

NEAR：The race is on.

MELLO：We're both headed towards the same destination. I'll be waiting for you.

NEAR： (laugh) … Right.

With that, the battle still continues for them in getting Kira. If Near knows half as much so far, how much does Mello know the rest on his end I wonder?

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

As Near was playing with a different deck of cards, he thinks carefully once again.

NEAR： (Fake rules. There's no doubt that the notebook can cause heart attacks and control its victims to a degree. As for burning it or tearing it up, the notebook still exists so there's no way to confirm the rule one way or the other. That means ….The false rule must be the one it states, "A person will die if he doesn't write a name within 13 days.") 

Near seems to know some of the rules were fake being written down alright.

NEAR：Gevanni. Please set up a connection to L and Watari.

GEVANNI：Yes, sir.

Oh, this should be good here.

\- NPA TASK FORCE -

\- bleep –

The others see Near's 'N' logo to answer him.

MATSUDA：It's Near! 

Light: Get ready, Haruka.

Haruka: On it.

Haruka hacks in to hear Near again to sending messages on her laptop and act as L as Light does Watari to turning the connection on for them and all was good to go.

LIGHT：Yes.

Haruka: Near? This is L and Watari speaking. Come in.

NEAR：L and Watari, I thought you two should know that we'd caught Mello.

Or so it sounds like for Near to act like he did.

EVERYONE：Huh?! 

Ferdie: Really…?

Haruka gets that Mello was there to watch out for him next time to signal him back.

Haruka: (So he knows it too like we do.) Is that so?

NEAR：But of course. But he escaped soon afterwards. We were able to interrogate him for a while.

Light knows that they really didn't or try to.

LIGHT：He didn't really escape, did he? You let him get away, am I right?

NEAR：No. We tried to restrain him but he was too quick. Anyway, Mello mentioned that there was some sort of Shinigami attached to the notebook. Have you been able to confirm the existence of such a creature?

Not good on Light's end.

LIGHT: Yes. I can tell you for a fact that Shinigami do exist. I didn't share that information with you at the beginning because I was certain you would never believe me.

Haruka: But base on the facts of having two Death Notes once in seeing three Shinigamis, they are very real.

Then Near says this…

NEAR: I would like to ask the Shinigami a few questions.

RYUK：Forget it. I'm not up for that. 

Like he'll talk to him.

NEAR：The thing that's bothering me the most about this is the issue of those rules written in the notebook. I have a reason to believe that one of them is a fake.

All thanks for Mello telling Near that, but I bet he knew a little on his end for the rest.

LIGHT：A fake rule?

Zen: How fake? Like copyright fake?

Haruka and Ferdie play along.

Haruka: How can they do that? Is that true?

NEAR：Yes. L, I've been interested to hear you or Watari's thoughts on this. Out of all the rules, which do you think is the fake? I'd like to know.

LIGHT：(Hmm.)

Light was not too happy to hear, so he goes along with it.

LIGHT：By a process of elimination, the obvious choice would be the one stating, "The owner of a notebook will die if they don't write a new name in every 13 days." I don't believe that.

Haruka: To me, it sounds really impossible. Unless we see it or there was proof I suppose.

Near gets it, to believe in Haruka to message each other back to saying something for Light to understand the rest.

NEAR：I thought you two might say so. I've reached the same conclusion.

LIGHT：(Hmmm.) Shinigami, you know the rules of the notebook well. Tell us, are there any false?

RYUK：No! They are all real.

Light would get Ryuk to play along, Near then smiles for Haruka to signal him otherwise secretly.

NEAR：I see. You have a Shinigami there with you?

LIGHT：Yes.

Haruka: Only because we found another Death Note, so we need to hold to it as evidences.

He gets it now.

NEAR：Is that so …. I think I'm beginning to get a picture. In other words, Kira is there in the room and he is making the Shinigami lie on his behalf.

RYUK： (Wow! This guy is good! He nailed it!)

Even Ryuk was amazed from Near's work like Ryuuzaki was from five years ago. Now the others don't get what was happening.

Zen: I love this…So many scoops.

Zen was getting everything written down on his end.

MATSUDA: I don't get what it means. So, what if the Shinigami is lying and the rule is fake? It doesn't really change anything, does it?

AIZAWA：Yes, it does. It means that Light's incarceration would be meaningless. The rule says you'll die if you don't continue writing names. But if that's false, being alive after more than 13 days in confinement wouldn't really prove anything.

After seeing that 'or so they thought of from locking Light and Misa up', it wouldn't matter how it was done.

MATSUDA：But, even if that's true, it does mean he's guilty. Besides, there's no way that Light can be Kira! Before he passed away, the deputy director himself was able to confirm that he didn't have a notebook.

Only because Light got rid of it again but still have the memories on hold just in case.

NEAR：If there is a problem, I suggest we verify the rule this way; I will volunteer to write down Mello's real name in the notebook.

Near would do that to himself? Just like Ryuuzaki would've done too?

EVERYONE：Huh?!

Ferdie: Don't!

NEAR：Of course, that means he'll die. If I also die 13 days later, well, then I guess Kira wins. Either way, it's a gamble I'm quite willing to make.

So mess up…

MATSUDA：What?! So this is just a game to him?!

Haruka: Even if you try to do it, why go that far?

Only for Haruka to know otherwise what Near was thinking about.

NEAR：I would do it if I must. Testing and confirming the 13-day rule can only benefit to the Kira investigation. And, other than my possible death, there would be no drawbacks. I'm willing to put my life on the line if it will help us solve the case.

What now, Light?

LIGHT： (If I answer him based on my feelings alone, it'll only make me look worse to everyone.) Could you please wait for a moment? We need to discuss your suggestion.

So Light turns off the microphone to talk to the others about this and then getting back to Near for their answer.

Light: OK, what are your thoughts? We can say that we must respect human life, and deny this request. But I can't suggest that. I'm the one under suspicion.

And their answers…?

MATSUDA：It's a tough call. Mello killed the deputy director. If Near's willing, I wouldn't stop him.

Ferdie: If he really wants to do it…

Zen: Anything comes and goes to getting something we must learn. This is big.

IDE：I'm against the idea myself. I don't believe that Kira is hiding among us. We can't use the notebook no matter what happens.

AIZAWA：We should respect the deputy director's wishes to the end.

MOGI：I feel the same. I'm opposed to the test.

Haruka: No one else should try to kill themselves just to test it out. No one else has to die from that Death Note. No more…

Light: Hmm. Good point, Haruka. Then it settles.

So it settles for Light to tell Near on what they reached upon, also for Light to see Haruka's point of view too, she signals him back.

LIGHT：Near, we've talked it over and we can't allow you to use the notebook like that.

Haruka: No offense, but it wouldn't be right.

NEAR：I had a feeling you might say so. No matter. Just one last question before I go, to the members of the Japanese task force and to the beautiful L. Was there ever a point in the investigation where the second Watari was suspected to be Kira even if the suspicion was later dropped? If you've been listening to our conversations so far and have any intention of helping my investigation in taking down Kira, then call the number I'm about to give you. Day or night, I will answer. The choice is up to you. 

Haruka was shaking a bit for Ferdie to growl and Zen to get his answers too, soon Aizawa thought of something to himself.

AIZAWA： (There is no way that Light could be Kira. No, it's more like I don't wanna believe he is Kira. But, if the 13-day rule is fake, then we really can't say for sure that he is innocent. This could change everything.)

Is this guy the only one who might know about Light's odd behavior?

RYUK：Ha, ha, ha, ha!

As Ryuk laughs, Light will kill Near no matter what.

LIGHT： (Near …! I have to kill him!)

\- WHITE HOUSE -

Back in the U.S.A., the President himself gets a call to you know who…

PRESIDENT：Yes, hello?

KIRA：This is Kira.

This surprises him big time.

PRESIDENT：Is this a joke?

KIRA：If you want a proof, I can read out a list of people I'm going to punish tomorrow. That way, you can check it and make your final decision afterwards. Mr. President, I'm very grateful that you and your country have sympathized with me. But I'm afraid even that much isn't enough. The SPK is still try to catch me despite your recent announcement. I want you to stop them immediately and formally just ban them. At the same time, I want you to use the American police, the CIA, the FBI, and all other law enforcement organization that you are disposable to find out where the SPK members are currently hiding. As soon as you found their base of operations, I want you to forward that information to a third party. I will give you this contact shortly. Mr. President, whether you live a long life or not is up to you. Don't forget that.

He can't do that to Near and only three members on his team, he just can't. Even if Misa and Light were typing that down in being Kira for the President himself to get the message.

PRESIDENT：I understand.

But what else can he do?

\- NARITA AIRPORT -

Seems that Demegawa has other plans for more of his Kira show otherwise.

REPORTER：Mr. Demegawa! Please, wait a minute! Why are you going to New York?

DEMEGAWA：We are going to crush an organization that dares to defy Kira. It'll be on live TV. This is a direct order from Kira and it came to the president of the United States himself! I don't know what does gonna happen when we get there! And I don't even know what I'm saying anymore and I don't really care! Sakura TV's rating is gonna rocket to a 100, no 120% for this special! Ha, ha, ha, ha! C'mon everyone! The new age of Kira is about to arrive!

What a nut job. Anyways, off in the plane he goes.

\- NPA TASK FORCE -

Back at the NPA Task Force, I think Aizawa was on to Light to think about it, was the others? I know a fact that Haruka and Ferdie were on their end.

AIZAWA： (The previous L was suspicious of Light. But if Light is Kira and I just come out and say we should investigate him again, I'll probably end up dead just like L. That won't solve anything. The 13-day rule, huh?)

IDE：Aizawa.

Seems that Ide was thinking what Aizawa was thinking about as well. Smart guy.

AIZAWA: Huh?

IDE：We have a long history. I can tell exactly what you're thinking about and what's bothering you. Between you and me, you should go ahead and do what you think is right. I didn't trust L to begin with. I never did, to be honest. I didn't sign up to join the Kira task force because Light was running it; I joined because I wanted to work with you. And…Haruka, she's a brave Kira survivor to be working for us, I admire her passion of bravery and her novels.

Guess that makes two there so far.

AIZAWA：Ide. All right. I'll see if I can contact Near without letting Light know. Haruka might be on to something after all. We'll have a word with her later, she trusts us as a family to her.

IDE：OK. I'll make sure that no one knows what you are doing. You can count on me.

They were in secretly, but Light…Well, I hope he doesn't notice.

\- Light entered –

They act normal once Light enters back into the room.

AIZAWA： (Light, I really want to believe that you're not Kira.)

\- slam! –

Matsuda then comes flying into the room in a panic to tell the others on something big.

Zen: You okay?

Haruka: What's wrong, Matsu?

MATSUDA：This is really bad! Turn on the TV! It's Demegawa!

Ferdie: What!?

So it was him in a helicopter and hovering in the air around the city to doing something very crazy-like.

DEMEGAWA on TV：This is Demegawa, live. My comrade and I have finally pinpointed the hideout of the evil organization bent on trying to catch our beloved God Kira! We now have the building completely surrounded!

Going after Near! A lot of cops come crashing into the building in a huge angry mob rampage.

PEOPLE on TV：C'mon now! Break down the door!

DEMEGAWA on TV： Right now, our enemies appear to be hiding within the building! But they won't be able to hide from us for long! Behold the power of the people! The power of justice! 

Misa was ready on her end to use the eyes to seeing Near's real name to writing it down in her Death Note at any time on the TV.

MISA： (As soon as Near escapes, I'm gonna write his name in the notebook. Don't worry Light, I won't let you down.) 

Now what? They're surrounded.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

RESTER：At this rate, we would be dragged outside unless we stop them somehow.

\- Bleep –

So Near calls up Light and Haruka to tell them the news, all part of Light's plan.

NEAR：L …. Watari…

Haruka: Near? Be careful. You and your partners are all surrounded! It's chaos outside!

So Haruka says from hacking into the city streets to seeing it all happen and in the air.

Near: So I notice.

LIGHT：What's going on, Near? Could it be that this is some sort of plot by Mello to finish off the SPK?  
No. Surely it couldn't be that the SPK's security was so lax that an even normal citizen could find out where it was located.

I think Near knows that Light is Kira, from breaking an action figure's head with his hands proves a point in his anger.

NEAR： (Damn it! He is lying through his teeth!)

Looks like Light has Near now to soon be killed.

LIGHT： (I win, Near.)

Or does he…? From a flashback on the stranger talking to Haruka and Ferdie secretly in the hotel bathroom, I think we all know who it was. And there was more…

Flashback…

?: Hello? This Haruka Todou who's also known as the second L that I'm speaking to right now?

Surprises both Ferdie and Haruka about, they have to listen then to see for themselves carefully without Light noticing either.

Ferdie: Who is this person?

Haruka: This is her speaking and as the L too. Who's this I'm speaking to?

Near: It is I. Your savior N. Or you can call me Near from Wammy's House. I knew L very well.

The two were surprise to hear Near for the first time.

Ferdie: It is him!

Haruka: Near?

Near: Listen, in the back in the cabinet are some pills from un-protected sex, take them. It's safe.

Haruka pulls it out. Surprising here, he knew as she takes a few of them while following the directions.

Haruka: But how did you…?

Near: I'll make this talk short, Haruka. Just listen to me very carefully. You did love L back then, didn't you?

Haruka: I did…

Near: And dating a cop now, good for you. You're moving on, but you and I will work together by stopping Kira. I along with some other people am on your side. I think I know what's going on, about who Kira might be.

Ferdie wanted to know already.

Ferdie: Just say it already!

Near: I'm beginning to so far…I think it has something to do for someone who really likes you. Something about you, Haruka Todou aka the Second L, something you said about your new boss and being Watari was acting strange. Strange enough that he's upsets with you. Why else would he be doing this?

It all comes together now, Haruka only remembers in the worse headaches of Light chasing her down after losing Naomi, she picking up the Death Note, seeing Ryuk, and running away to fall down. And for Light destroying her old laptop. She knows who Kira was and so did Ferdie.

Ferdie: Oh…Are you kidding me!? All along-!?

Ferdie kept quiet to himself again just in time.

Haruka: Wait…So all this time…Light Yagami, my best friend was…Kira?

Ferdie: So he did rape poor Haruka. That slime…!

Near: I'm sorry on what he did to you. As nasty on what he has done, you and I have to work together.

Haruka and Ferdie were in, for Ryuuzaki's sake they have to be strong in stopping Light from being Kira now by trusting Near.

Haruka: I will, Near. I know I can't say that Light's Kira, we need proof first.

Near: Good call. Plan before making a move, I agree with you.

Haruka: What should I do?

Near knows before Mello told them the rest.

Near: Listen to me; because I'll only say it once. I will contact you only. Keep working with Light as you trust him, but love your man more. Tell a few people that you work for, than him. But don't say right away of this Light Yagami in being Kira and Second Watari, play it by ear. Let a few know to the other acting weird, and then go from there. Leave the rest to me, just deal with one end after the other. And if you bump into Mello again, just give me a call, or watch yourself. We need to play this part very carefully. Understood?

Haruka gets everything down on her small laptop and Ferdie keeps it somewhere safe in time.

Ferdie: Got it.

Haruka: I do. I will beat him. Near, keep me posted and I'll do the same. Thank you.

Near: Thank nothing of it. Just doing what needs to be done, that's all. Haruka, one more thing…Love the other that you really care about and keep this 'friend' of yours away from you. Fight back. You are not a slave to him, you are you. You are the Second L. I'll be watching over you until then.

Near hangs up after that. Now the part of Light almost seeing Haruka and Ferdie once he gets up. So they do know now about his dirty games and being Kira too.

Haruka: Ferdie, play along. We will get out of this mess for sure. I remember that day…he murder Naomi, Ukita, Watari, and Ryuuzaki.

Ferdie: I understand. We'll solve this together and with Near. We will, Haruka.

Once Haruka runs into the shower, she screams, gets wet, punches and kicks the walls, and breaks down a little. But really she was mad at Light for lying to her for five years in being Kira all along.

Haruka: (Light! How could you…!? How could you do this in being a murderer!? And…You raped me!)

This just keeps getting so crazies by the minute.

To be continued…


	31. Transfer

Death Note#31 Transfer

Okay…So we know that Haruka and Ferdie both figured it out and thanks to Near watching over them, that Light Yagami was Kira, slowly Aizawa and Ide were beginning to think of the same thing, and same thing goes for Near too on his end. After Mello told him some of the other details about the Death Note. Now with that new TV show about Kira of Demegawa's doing for the others to break into Near's NPA Task Force HQ building with few of this members with him, how will they get out? For Light thinks he has gotten him for Misa to see and write his name down in the Death Note anytime now. So much people going crazy. Also some of the worshippers 'beloved God Kira'? Oh, please! Also at some airport, Mello watches the whole thing too on TV while eating his bar of chocolate and hiding from the crowd very well.

\- IN FRONT OF ＳＰＫ HQ -

DEMEGAWA：Fellow Kira supporters! I urge you. Do not rush the building all at once! The traitors may attempt to blend in with the crowd to escape! I am Kira's loyal servant and spokesman! You must listen to me! Find them, pull them up from the building and bring them in front of the cameras! They will be a sacrifice to Kira!

Big crowd being angry, fire, breaking things, and so on going on all over the building. It just won't end. Misa waits to see Near's face to write his real name down any moment now.

MISA：You can't hide from me. I'll find you!

I hate to see what Misa would find out from Light cheating on her because he loves Haruka more than that girl. That would be even scarier.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

With Light smiling, he watches to see how everything turns out. While Zen was writing this whole thing down for his next Kira scoop and calling up back at work about this event going on.

Zen: Hello? Boss? This is Zen speaking. You know. Zenimarju Karizaki, the reporter of Kira craziness? This him speaking to you. Are you seeing what's going on right now? It's so mess up, right? I know, dude! Well, prepare for the next story to soon come to you first thing in your email tomorrow morning. This angry mob or Kira worshipper attacking on building with detective N in it.

With that going on for Zen being a bit too happy about it, Light tries telling Near to get out right away. He wants him to do that.

LIGHT：Near, you've got no choice. You'd better evacuate.

Haruka signals Near to say it was a trap in time while still playing the part.

Haruka: Near, listen to me. Get out of there before those Kira worship members tare you apart.

Ferdie: It won't be pretty!

Looks like Near wasn't afraid of this after all even though that he knows that Light's Kira.

NEAR：You've got some nerve to say that, being Kira.

And he still acts like he wasn't.

LIGHT：What?! Are you still going on about that nonsense?! Haruka, can you believe him?

Haruka goes along saying to Near that she will do her best like he would as well secretly to each other.

Haruka: We're a team, Light. We're stopping Kira.

Light: Like I'll ever be that monster! He caused nothing but pain to others and what everyone else has been through.

NEAR：Think about it. With all the anti-Kira groups around, why is it we are being targeted and right after I start suspecting you? Pretty convenient, if you ask me.

He's right…

LIGHT：Near, with all due respect, you're wrong. You're jumping to conclusions.

Near then asks the members of the task force and Haruka this question.

NEAR：Members of the task force and Second L, please listen to me. Kira is likely amongst you. Even as we speak, he is in that room. I'm simply asking you to think about this carefully.

Haruka tries not to, for Near told her to keep her cool and only tell him, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa about Light's strange behavior.

Haruka: (Light…!)

Haruka bits on her lips pretty hard to bleed for Ferdie gives her a tissue on it to stop.

Ferdie: Easy does it, Haruka. Calm down.

Matsuda gives Haruka a wet one to do it for her.

Matsuda: Here, Haru. Don't hurt yourself okay?

Haruka: Thank you, Matsu.

Seems that she's alright to continue working, as well as Aizawa knows that something was up in seeing for himself about Light being Kira too.

AIZAWA： (Haruka just bit her lip on her own. She did that when she looked at Light. Still…"Light is Kira." This is all sounding way too familiar. The original L also thought that Light had to be Kira. Hmm.)

He's not the only one, on Zen's end as well.

Zen: (Whoa…This Yagami guy is very odd. Smirks too much, way too smart, saying right away that he isn't Kira in seconds…He's so hiding something. From the looks from Haruka, that could only mean trouble.)

\- IN FRONT OF SPK HQ -

A bomb soon goes off.

DEMEGAWA：A first wave of 20 people will break the door and get inside! Second wave, stand by!

Others started breaking the window glasses off for they fight over it on who gets to go in first.

PEOPLE：Where the first wave?!

People 2: What the hell?! We're going first!

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Again – how will Near, Rester, Giovanni, and Linder get out of this one?

RESTER：Near, we have to evacuate immediately!

NEAR: Really? What pathetic people. I'm not surprised that there are ordinary people who support what Kira is trying to do. I'm talking about honest citizens who believe in their hearts set by punishing evil doers, Kira will actually make this world a better place to live. But as for this crowd outside, they are completely different breed. They are truly despicable and stupid. This is just a diversion for them. They are all selfish.

So true, besides Near knocking down all of his toys to the ground.

RESTER：I, I know that. But it still leaves us with the immediate problem.

NEAR：We'll use L's legacy and the anti-Kira protesters we hired.

RESTER：Yes, but we only have one shot with that plan.

NEAR：I'm aware of that. But I can't imagine a better time to do it. Besides, it should be interesting.

Well, some are the anti-Kira thing in stopping him right now. I'm lost. What was Near talking about?

\- IN FRONT OF SPK HQ - 

While some of the mob started to fight with each other and the rest trying to break inside, some money started to fall from the skies. And lots more for others to stop and notices it for it was really happening.

PEOPLE：Hmm? It's, it's moneeeeeeeeey!

Lots of people started to get it all over the place, another helicopter above Demegawa's to notice it as well, all of Near's doing.

DEMEGAWA：Money?! There's so much!

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

LIGHT：(What?!)

Looks like Light loss his chance in getting Near again.

Ferdie: So much money!

MATSUDA：Wow, that's a lot! Amazing! Yeah, I wish if I were over there right now.

IDE：Matsuda!

I hope he was joking there.

Haruka: Matsu, it's too dangerous to go out there.

Matsuda: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking.

Ryuk 'kind of' agreed on that part.

RYUK：Ha! Humans are so interesting. Of course, you can use money to get apples so I can kind of understand.

So many people and moneys in the way, can Misa still see Near while trying to hide his escape? Light sure hope so on his end.

LIGHT： (Damn it! He's planning to use all this chaos to escape from the cram! Even so, he can't escape from Demegawa's cameras.)

Nope, Demegawa's also greedy. Some worship Kira lover he is.

DEMEGAWA on TV：Over there, pilot! Go to the floor where all the money is coming from!

And there goes Misa's chance.

MISA：Geez! What are you doing, Demegawa?! Don't you know that you can't buy love and peace with money?!

She has a very good point, for the rest of the channels for Haruka to change shows nothing more than lots of people getting the money all over the news.

NEWSCASTER on TV：A literal downpour of money is causing mayhem in lower Manhattan! The police have arrived!

LIGHT：(Police?!)

They have? All thanks to Near. At least both Haruka and Ferdie were happy on their end.

Ferdie: Good save, police officers.

NEWSANCHOR on TV：There are welcome sight in the midst of what can only be called them. Full scale riot.

LIGHT： (This is bad. At this rate ….)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

With all four of them geared up and hiding their faces too, Near was ready to escape through the other door out back.

NEAR：Let's go. This is our window of opportunity. We can leave here the front exit.

Nicely done.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

IDE：It makes sense that the police will have to mobilize for a riot like this.

For that, Light didn't get Near.

LIGHT： (Damn! Near was prepared for the situation! He's planning to come out along with the rest of them. And if I tell Aizawa and the others to keep an eye on the police, it'll only make me look that much more suspicious!)

So he couldn't do anything more but to watch.

NEWSANCHOR on TV：The police are coming out of the building! They've secured the area!

Good call, joining in with the other cops to run right through will really sneak pass the other cameras in time.

Haruka: No sign of Near anywhere to be found. He must've escaped safely.

LIGHT： (Where is he?! He's got be in there somewhere! But where?! …Damn it.)

And for that the chaos was over and Near got away in time, making Light upset. But not for Haruka. Aizawa knows that Light had to be Kira too and Zen with Ide as well. Seems that all was good and checked out for a lot of cops kept looking around the once building now destroyed all day, until night fall.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Back at NPA Task Force HQ, for Haruka to report some of the work around the parts on what's been happening on the Kira case and to Light's end as well…Ferdie, Ryuk, Zen, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa were just sitting around to think and wait to hear back from Near if he was alright after today.

MATSUDA：Oh, how much money do you think was there? Bet it was a lot.

This again…

IDE and Ferdie：Matsuda! Knock it off!

Haruka pats Ferdie to calm him down.

Haruka: Easy, Ferdie, you let me deal with Matsu.

MATSUDA：I bet it was around 10,000,000 dollars or something.

Zen: That would've been more to make the best story of a life time into being super rich.

Ide: You too!?

Zen: What?

RYUK：Wow! What's that in apples? 

Lots of them I bet. Soon Near calls up Haruka and Light to see that he was alright.

\- Bleep –

LIGHT：Near!

Haruka: He's okay.

The others hear about it too.

AIZAWA：Oh, ready?

The four get their earphone pieces on to listen in, as Haruka hacks through to record 'while still messaging Near', she and Light answer his call.

Haruka: This is L speaking and Watari too. Is that you, Near?

NEAR：This is Near. We've reestablished secure connections so I thought I should give you a call to let you know.

Nice new base by the way…Not so much to Haruka's surprise, but to Light wasn't so happy about it. So for now he plays along yet again to Near.

LIGHT：You're safe! That's a relief.

Haruka: Glad to hear.

NEAR：To all of you on the task force and Second L, I'm sure that by now some of you are starting to suspect that Kira may be one of you. Given the timing and the days of attack on our headquarters, I don't think anyone can blame me for having doubts. If you don't suspect that the second Watari of being Kira by now, you are in the wrong line of work. The number I gave you the day before has been reconnected. Please feel free to call anytime you like. Well then, I'll be waiting for your call.

Ha, how's Light going to get out of this mess now? Suck to be you, loser.

MATSUDA：Those were some strong words! This guy's pretty sure of himself.

Haruka: No wonder why Ryuuzaki trained Near so well.

So Light says this so he acts like he's not Kira.

LIGHT：I've been thinking and if any of you want to cooperate with Near, please go ahead. I'm not particularly satisfied with the way things are going, either. Ideally, we should cooperate with the SPK. Maybe this will clear the air a little.

This was Haruka's chance.

Haruka: If it's a safe bet, then so be it.

She and Ferdie wink to each other.

Ferdie: I agree. I don't like this, but…Like we have any other choice.

MATSUDA：Still it kinda feels like Near is against us, doesn't it?

Haruka: He might care a little. Just for protection maybe.

As Haruka looks at Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide from one to another, they know about Light's odd behavior alright. More to Haruka noticing to slowly tell the others about it. As for Zen, he was recording all the moments well on what Near was saying about Kira was among them.

Matsuda: Haru, would you like to go out with me tonight?

Haruka places her hand on Matsuda's for she wants to be with him right now than Light.

Haruka: That would be lovely.

Matsuda: Really!? Alright! We haven't gone out for a while from working so much. Thank you, Haru! We're going to have so much fun!

With her happy and Ferdie, seems that Light felt a little upset about her being with Matsuda instead from hiding his feelings for her any longer after what he had. Ah, no he didn't!

\- AIZAWA'S HOME -

At Aizawa's home, he was thinking to himself for Haruka hacks into his cell to text message about Near and tells him about Light's behavior on what he does to her to keep aside for now for Ide to know only. Shocking to him, he felt really bad for Haruka so much on what she's been through to love Ryuuzaki first yo move on with Matsuda now, he has to do his best to protect her because she reminds Aizawa of his own daughter as well. Funny, huh?

AIZAWA： (When I think about Deputy Director Yagami, I don't wanna suspect Light even a little bit, but …. What he did to Haruka…It just wrong!)

Okay, so she did tell him first. So far I guess…His daughters now grown up comes into the room to say hi to her father.

DAUGHTER：Dad? Welcome back! I didn't know you were gonna be home tonight.

He sees her.

AIZAWA：Oh yeah, what are you still doing awake?

DAUGHTER：I've got a couple of exams coming up.

AIZAWA：I see. Well, don't push yourself too hard, OK?

DAUGHTER：'Kay! You too, Dad.

A smile on Aizawa's face, Haruka does remind him of his daughter Yumi alright. As he watches her sleep, what was his next move to do?

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

While Light was working hard for Mogi, Ide, and Zen to fall asleep on the couch.

LIGHT： (I wouldn't be surprised if one of the others contacted Near. It's inevitable. The problem is what comes after that. If I'm too late to act, something might happen that I won't be able to take back. I've got no choice but to do it. Leaving only my Haruka left to love me, and only me.)

\- MISA'S ROOM -

So for Light's other backup plan, he contacts Misa on her computer to do something important for him.

MISA：What? An emergency order from Light, yay! Hmm, file No. 3. Huh? …No way.

Misa opens up a file to read on what it says from Light, looked serious from her end.

\- SPK HQ -

Also Near has been doing his homework as well on the background checks for the task members on paper. While playing with some dices, he gets a call from something after getting Haruka's text. He answers it.

NEAR：Yes? This is Near.

AIZAWA：I'm with the Japanese task force. My name is Aizawa.

Looks like Aizawa wants to meet with Near, he was waiting for this.

Near: (I see, she does trust me. Good girl, Haruka. Any friend of L's, is a friend of mine.)

\- MISA'S ROOM -

So what was the message that Light left for Misa? Cool pet parrot, love it. Anyways…

MISA：So, the time has finally come. If I do this, my safety is guaranteed, and I can finally just be a normal wife! This is what Light wants for me. He wants me to be happy just as a woman should be. Oh, thank you, Light.

Fake way to saying that to her, Misa's giving up her Death Note again for Ryuk to give it to someone worthy of Kira worshipping in doing his work and Light still having the memories of it. Here we go again. As for Matsuda and Haruka had their night to returning to their apartment to rest, she places Ferdie near the door to keep any eye on things on his end.

Haruka: Ferdie, keep your eyes open.

Before Haruka leaves the room, Ferdie says something to her.

Ferdie: Haruka?

Haruka: Yes?

Ferdie: Just want to let you know…Go get him, girl.

Haruka got embarrasses from that and leaves.

Haruka: Ah! Ferdie, please!

Ferdie: What? I'm just cheering you up. Real love making here. For real!

Haruka closes the curtain door and sits down with Matsuda to drink.

Matsuda: Ferdie acting silly around you again?

Haruka: Love is doing that to me when it comes to someone I'm with.

Matsuda: But…I don't mind being around with you, Haru.

Haruka: You don't?

Haruka looked shook up for Matsuda to notices.

Matsuda: Haru? What's wrong?

Haruka: Matsu…You know I can tell you anything if there's something wrong with me, right?

Matsuda: Anything. I'm here for you. What's the matter?

Haruka takes a deep breath and says it, can't say about Kira just yet but she can say this.

Haruka: Okay…Remember how something between a Death Note of the person being Kira can control innocent people sometimes?

Matsuda: I do.

Haruka begins to cry.

Haruka: Well, Light…It's happening to him again, I think. He's in love with me, but I want to be friends with him. And he just won't leave me alone. I would never cheat on you, Matsu, ever! But he…! He did things to me. He drugged me up and…!

Haruka lifts up her dress a bit to showing her arms and legs to Matsuda to get what she was saying.

Matsuda: Oh, my God…

Haruka: I think he was groping and raping me…!

Matsuda: Haru, didn't you try telling him not to?

Haruka: I did! But he never listens! He's cheating on Misa! And…! Oh, God! Matsu! I'm so scared! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's too late to do anything!

Matsuda: (Why, Light, why did you do this to her? To my Haru?) But he's on our side in capturing Kira.

Haruka: It must be all the stress from work, I don't know.

Matsuda then hugs Haruka to calming her down.

Matsuda: Haru, it's alright. You can stay with me more even at work. We'll deal with Light after we solve the case.

Haruka: You're not mad?

Matsuda: Of course not. I know you would never cheat on me. It's okay. It was him, not you.

Haruka: Matsu…

The two stare at each other to having the lights go down after that all over the room and music playing by Ferdie's doing.

Matsuda: You know something? You remind me of a pretty girl that I rescued from long ago. Kind of my first crush.

Haruka: Really?

Matsuda: Yeah, but sadly I never saw her again. She kind of reminded me of you.

Haruka then started to have headaches of her flashbacks on what Matsuda just said. Could he be the one who saved her from long ago after her parents were killed and being her true love?

Matsuda: Haru?

Haruka tries to be brave this time to fighting the pain.

Haruka: No. I'm okay. Really.

Matsuda: Phew, that's good. You're very beautiful and strong.

Haruka: I've gotten better. I wanted to and to stop Kira. And…Finding someone who loves me. Since Ryuuzaki passed away, you came into my life, Matsu. You're funny, sweet, cute, and so understanding. I know you're a very strong person deep down. That's why…Whether you're my true love or not, I love you. And only you.

Matsuda was then crying with tears of joy to hold Haruka's hands.

Matsuda: Haru…I love you too. I love you since the moment I first saw you. I would never leave you alone again, not even from Light.

Haruka: Matsu…

Matsuda: Haru…

The two then hold each other closely, started to kiss on the lips 'since they been living together very passionate', to really making out so much of touching each other, as Matsuda carries Haruka into their bedroom to really be doing it just as Ferdie thought so. The two had moment of kissing, touching each other all over, of a shadow dancing in the dark of night show their…'good love making' in a T-teen rating wise. But hey, it's worth it to us fans, real love making and not force or being out cold for Haruka. This was her first time and his too. And yeah, I would do Matsuda. (^/^) 

Haruka: (What…What is this feeling I'm getting? Is this…? Is this love? It must be. I've found someone who loves me for who I am, like my Matsu. I am…I am…me. I am who I want to be. I belong to this man that I love so much. Matsu…Say you'll always be there for me. I want you more than anything else or to anyone in this world. I want to leave forever with you. Our love is very strong. Oh…Matsu!)

What a sweetly climaxed end there, huh? Hot! Elsewhere at Near's new SPK HQ building, Aizawa pays Near a visit, by phone talk at first. He tells him everything that was sort of happening on his end so far.

\- SPK HQ -

NEAR：I see. That's very interesting. You're saying there were two suspects in the Kira investigation that the previous L detained for more than 50 days. And they were cleared based on the 13-day rule, correct?

AIZAWA：Yes. But of course, that alone doesn't prove they were Kira.

NEAR：And then, L was willing to release them because of that?

AIZAWA：No. L had Deputy Director Yagami, the chief detective at the time, put on an act. He was instructed to tell the suspects that they had both been found guilty of being Kira and the second Kira and those they were going to be executed. Then on the way, the deputy director pulled over and pointed a gun at the suspect. He said that he would first kill Kira, then himself.

And we all know where that part turned out…

NEAR：Hm.

Now Near was started to get the picture on his end.

AIZAWA：The idea was that if he were Kira, the suspect would have killed the chief right then and there.

NEAR： (Kira is quite impressive. He must have used this detainment to demonstrate his innocence. Well done.)

For that, Near asks Aizawa this question that we all know that Light did this to himself on.

NEAR：Out of curiosity, did the suspect volunteer to be detained as part of the investigation?

AIZAWA： (Hmm, come to think of it, Light DID volunteer to be imprisoned.)

And he should've thought of this back then why…?

NEAR：If he did, then I'd say that settles the matter, wouldn't you? So, who was it? Who were those two suspects?

AIZAWA：I can't tell you that much. I'm willing to cooperate, but I'm still a member of the Japanese task force working under L and Watari.

For now, I guess he'll leave it like that.

NEAR：I understand. Thank you very much. Your information's been quite valuable. Especially the part about Shinigami's eyes that enable you to see other people's names. It was very helpful. Goodbye.

-Blip –

Aizawa did his part for the time being…Near was pleased to hear what he needed to know so far.

RESTER：Would that be enough, Near? Shouldn't you've pressed for a little more information?

NEAR：I think that, all things considered, his level of cooperation is fine for now. Besides, I discovered something very important. The person suspected of being Kira is Deputy Director Yagami's son. Should've known, but thanks to Haruka on what she told me a bit…It was also most helpful.

RESTER：Hmm?

Wow, he is way too good like Ryuuzaki was.

NEAR：It's the only possible explanation. Why else would the deputy director say he would kill Kira and then himself? Also why spare Haruka's life from saving her after falling on her from running away from who she find out to being Kira and live to tell about it? Therefore, that means the second Watari and the person I think is Kira can only be one man; Light Yagami.

Good call, Near, you're right about that. Back at Haruka's place, their night was amazing after having sex. For Matsuda couldn't believe that he did it after slowly getting to know each other for so long to loving each other.

Matsuda: Wow…That was amazing. Wasn't it, Haru?

Haruka: It was…Ah!

Haruka covers herself in blankets for Matsuda won't see her naked, but he laughs and hugs her to pulling her close to him.

Matsuda: Don't be nervous, you're with me now. So cute!

Haruka: Oh, Matsu.

The two then stare at each other again, this time they both have a connection from the past on what happened to Haruka. When the fire broke out to burning the whole house down long with her dead father, Ferdie, and her mother shielding her daughter from the flames to die because of it, Haruka was lying on the ground. Burned a bit, scared, and sad on what happened with memories lost. Only to see a boy seeing her to getting her to safety to where a nearby river was to wash and cool off. He did it in time, he stayed with the young Haruka until helped arrived for Souichiro back then aid her and took her in with his family until she got a career, a job, and a lot of money to be living on her own. Never to see her male savior again years later as her true love. For that lover was really the young Matsuda, who always wanted to be a cop. His family spotted smoke nearby while camping for Matsuda to check it out and saved the girl. To never see her again after taking lots of classes in becoming a cop many years later. So Haruka's true love was really Matsuda. She remembers now! Yeah! A few solved so far, which was very good for her.

Haruka: Matsu?

Matsuda: Haru…? It can't be…

Haruka: What you said, and what I remembered. You really are…

The two smiled and laugh to be embracing themselves with joy with kisses and rolling around the bed. Haruka has finally found the man that she loves, all along was someone who fell in love with her and was saved from long ago.

Matsuda: You are that girl I saved! This is amazing!

Haruka: Matsu! I never thought…! I'm so glad I remembered you! I got it back!

Matsuda: A spark in our love must've brought back that memory. Who would've thought?

Haruka: I'm so happy!

Matsuda: Oh, Haru, you make me the happiness man ever! Wait until the others hear about this.

Haruka: Yes. But…Just keep on what Light's odd behavior between us for now, until we both know what's going on. Okay?

Guess he has to until Haruka knows for sure.

Matsuda: I will. Does anyone else know besides me?

Haruka couldn't say Near right now either, but soon. Haruka and Ferdie wanted to see this through, so she just mentions Aizawa and Ide only.

Haruka: Just Ide and Aizawa for the time being.

Matsuda: Good enough. I promise, we'll solve this together. I love you, Haruka Todou.

Haruka: And I love you too, Touta Matsuda.

Matsuda plays with Haruka's hair.

Matsuda: Hey, you said my full name for the first time. Super cute.

Haruka: So did you.

Matsuda: Oh…I guess I did.

Haruka: You're so cute and funny.

For the two to be holding each other until they fall asleep, Ferdie joins with them on the covers of the bed to sleep between both Matsuda and Haruka throughout the night.

Ferdie: (I'm so happy for you, Haruka. I really am.)

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

The next morning back at headquarters, Haruka and Matsuda work hard again, for the two have never been so happy being together even more. As They, Ferdie, Zen, Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa worked hard 'along with Light too on his end', Aizawa had to inform him on what he did in contacting Near last night.

AIZAWA：Light.

LIGHT：Yes?

AIZAWA：There's something you should know. I phoned Near and talked to him.

Haruka: (So, they talked. Good enough to know he's on our side.)

Zen: You did what, man!?

Surprise to everyone else for some of them, Light having the odd look in his eyes, he acts like he understood on why Aizawa did it.

LIGHT： … Don't worry about it. After all, I was the who recommended it. So, what did the two of you end up discussing? No, on second thought, I probably shouldn't ask. I guess it's not appropriate for me to ask those kinds of questions if I'm a suspect.

Aizawa had to do what he does best for now.

AIZAWA：Hmm, don't get me wrong. I wanna believe that you aren't Kira. But I've got to be certain. I'm sorry I have to do this again, but I wanna put you under surveillance until we catch Kira. I'm afraid that goes for Misa Amane as well. I'm gonna search your place right now. There's a possibility that Amane might have a notebook.

A bad idea for the others to hear about this.

MATSUDA：Hang on a second, Aizawa!

But Light allows it.

LIGHT：No, go right ahead. Look at it this way: at least you can prove to everyone that I'm not sneaking around and contacting Misa in private, right?

Aizawa takes off for Matsuda didn't like the idea at all, for Haruka plays along to keep her boyfriend calm.

Haruka: It just to be safe, Matsu. It should be nothing.

At least he believes in her in that, besides what Light did to his Haruka to keep aside for the time being.

Matsuda: I sure hope so.

Light better not kill the others just to make the Earth a better world with Haruka as his Goddess by his side. Not happening!

\- OUTSIDE -

As Aizawa was heading to Light and Misa's place, Mogi joins with him along with Zen allowing him to spy on them secretly.

AIZAWA：Huh? Mogi. Zen.

Zen waves to them while hiding.

Zen: Hey…

MOGI：I'm coming with you. I wanna make sure, too. Don't worry about Zen, I allow him to do this like his stories he does.

So he allows it.

AIZAWA： (Hm. It would be best for everyone if Light wasn't Kira, but if Amane has any evidence on those connections with Kira, then ….)

\- MISA'S ROOM -

As Zen kept on hiding while using his camera to spy on the apartment quietly, Mogi and Aizawa think of a way to having the place checked out with Misa around for finding the Death Note or try to.

MISA：Mochi! Monchi-chi! Long time no see, you two! Light hasn't been home at all lately so I've been super bored.

And the reason why she was wearing something sexy-like in front of them?

AIZAWA： (Huh, well, there's no way she's got the notebook hidden under her dress like that.)

Just go with the search already…Zen likes the looks.

Zen: Dude…Hot…

AIZAWA： We are just investigating a tip that there were explosives planted at the Watari's house. We think it's a prank, but we'd like to check the room just in case.

MISA：What?! How about Light?! Is he OK?! I have to call him!

They stop Misa from calling up Light.

MOGI：No, you can't call him right now.

MISA：Oh, how come?

AIZAWA：Don't worry. Light's safe but he is really busy right now. He has some other things he has to do so he's handed the investigation over to us for the time being.

MISA：Oh, I get it! Light loves me like crazy so he doesn't want me to call him cause that'll only make him worry about me.

Yeah, let's go with that…

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

For Light, he was happy for Misa to give up her Death Note to forger again so he and her were safe from being caught.

LIGHT： (Search as much as you like, Aizawa. You won't find the notebook.)

And Mogi, Aizawa, nor Zen didn't find any Death Note in the place. As Haruka, Ferdie, Light, Matsuda, and Ide were working hard on their end.

MATSUDA：I wouldn't like all the suspicion to ruin the atmosphere around here.

IDE：This isn't a social club. I think Aizawa and Mogi should do as they see fit.

Ferdie: You know what they say, 'better to be safe than sorry'.

Good point there.

Haruka: He's right you know…

Matsuda smiles for Haruka to smile back.

MATSUDA：Hm. It's time for "Kira's Kingdom."

Another show to watch a mess up Kira worshipping show again. This should be good. Haruka sees something odd to hack into the TV station again while the show was going on, for this was odd to detect something on her end. Bad church-like style intro here…

DEMEGAWA on TV：Greetings to all my fellow Kira worshippers. I am Demegawa the voice of our God Kira. Behold! This is the new Kira's Kingdom, which shares its name with this program. Its construction is going smoothly but will depend on the generous support of our loyal viewers. Once it has been completed, let us welcome our God here!

It looks to religion and terrible for that for even Light hated it. No kidding! Kira worshipping show my ass!

Ferdie: Gross!

MATSUDA：Wow, talk about bad taste!

Haruka: You said it.

Even Haruka had an odd look on her face too like Ferdie and Matsuda's after seeing that scene.

\- MISA'S ROOM -

As the search still continued on, Misa was bored to see if everything was really alright.

MISA：Hey, so is everything OK?

Nothing on their end, so Zen got the place set up to watch over Misa's in her home all set to go.

Zen: (Code green – we're hooked up and good to go.)

Aizawa tells her that everything was okay.

AIZAWA：Oh yeah. Seems like it was just a prank. But just in case, one of us is gonna stay and keep watch over you for the next few days.

MISA: Really? Oh, that would be great!

AIZAWA：Mogi, why don't you go back to headquarters? I'll stay and guard here.

Well, Misa says otherwise.

MISA：Huh? I'm with Monchi-chi instead of Mochi?

AIZAWA：Hmm? What's wrong?! Don't you trust me?

MISA：No, you're just not Monchi-chi without your old haircut. You're not cute anymore!

Pouting much? Sorry, Aizawa…Looks like Mogi's keeping watch on Misa.

MOGI：Ha, ha!

AIZAWA：Hmmm, Mogi?!

He stops laughing after that, it was kind of funny.

MOGI：Yes, sir, my apologies!

AIZAWA：All right. You stay.

Then it settles for Aizawa and Zen headed back instead.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

As the stupid show goes on still, what else can go wrong here?

DEMEGAWA on TV： We're now accepting donations. Starting at 1,000,000 yen mark towards the completion of Kira's Kingdom! So, if you truly support Kira ….

MATSUDA：This sounds like a con.

IDE：Yup! Just another scam at this point.

Ferdie places his paws on his stuff ears.

Ferdie: So full of it!

MATSUDA：It doesn't even seem like Kira's style.

Light had to get rid of Demegawa for good. For that, I don't feel sorry for that loser.

LIGHT：(Demegawa …! He's just acting on his own now. If he keeps doing this, he'll end up pushing people away from Kira! I don't need him anymore. But I can't do much at the moment.)

Hey, I saw someone else with the eyes. Who was that? As Ide was seeing Light acting odd, both Aizawa and Zen return back in base.

MATSUDA：Hey, welcome back, Aizawa.

Haruka: Is everything in check, Zen?

Zen gives Haruka the peace sign.

Zen: All good to go, girl.

Haruka hacks in to the other end to watch over Misa at her and Light's place for protection.

AIZAWA：We didn't find a notebook in Light's or Misa's room. But still ….

Under watch I guess.

LIGHT：I understand. You're more than welcome to keep watch over Misa and me until you are satisfied.

DEMEGAWA on TV：Next on the program. It's time for me to introduce the new leaders I have chosen for Kira's Kingdom. The first gentleman is …!

Showing four more men as new members of the show and worshipping Kira, a man opens up the Death Note to writing down their names to die. Looks like Ryuk found someone to being the next Kira for this man. For every time he writes their names down, he kept on saying 'delete'.

\- MAN：Delete!

But he dies in seconds. The others watch it on TV for Demegawa to see that for himself in person.

Ferdie: It's Kira killing his worshipper members!

DEMEGAWA on TV：Ehhh, we will unite with Kira and work with him!

Then three men die next as t he man writes the names down like a light show weapon shooting out of the pen really fast. Demegawa then freaks out to act like a coward, who's a Kira fan now? Loser.

\- MAN：Delete! Delete! Delete!

DEMEGAWA on TV：Aaahh, save me ….

\- MAN：And delete!

Just like that, the man writes Demegawa's name last to die as well. Dies from a heart attack and the show goes off the air because of that.

Haruka: His pulse is gone! He died from a heart attack!

Zen gets a new scoop written down on his end, yet again.

Zen: Yeah! He's gone! Though very sad and mess up on what Kira just did, it serves him right! Another story for me. I'm so good here.

Not to the rest it wasn't.

AIZAWA：What, what the hell is this?

IDE：Why would Kira kill his own supporters?

MATSUDA：Do you think it's because they were going overboard with this?

Haruka: That could be one of them.

LIGHT：That might be a possibility. But this is horrible.

For Haruka and Ferdie, they know that this isn't over to suspect Light was still the original Kira with or without a Death Note, Aizawa however was very confused right now.

AIZAWA： (What's going on?! There was no chance for either Misa Amane or Light to use the notebook to kill Demegawa.)

Nope, but someone else that Light told Misa to giving up the Death Note too was. Here's who it was…A man name Teru Mikami.

LIGHT： (Mikami. I can definitely use him. It seems I was right to choose him for this. He understands Kira's beliefs and ideals perfectly. And he knows what Kira wants and doesn't want. Thanks to that, he takes actions without needing my orders. I had Misa relinquish ownership of the death note. Before she lost all her memories of the notebook, she sent it to someone else along with some special instructions.  
Now she won't be able to answer any questions about it. She's just an ordinary woman. The main problem was selecting the next owner. I saw him trying to speak to Kira through the television broadcasts.  
It was clear he worshiped Kira from the bottom of his heart. He would understand that he was chosen simply by receiving and accepting the notebook. There was no mistake in my selection. Teru Mikami.  
He is more than worthy of becoming the hand of Kira.)

So that's how it was planned for Light to do and Misa in doing so before giving up the ownership of the Death Note, too clever and still bad. Mikami loved the work in helping Kira out as his God to kill for him and Ryuk to sit back and watch the rest.

MIKAMI：Shinigami, thank you for coming to me. Now I'll be able to punish evil doers with death.

For that, he was a mess up worshipper of Kira in an understanding way, he too was a murderer as well like Light was.

Mikami: God.

From a few good things to another and some bad parts, for good guys to bad guys of newer characters, what's going to happen next? And that Kira Kingdom show, I hate to see someone else try to run it.

To be continued…


	32. Selection

Death Note#32 Selection

So Light still has some use by using half of the Death Note papers to write in while giving the rest to a new believer of Kira, name Teru Mikami. And for that, he was very grateful to use it to delete the bad people for his so call 'god' for him. He even killed some of the members of Kira's Kingdom including Demegawa 'finally'! So now the only question remains 'besides Misa losing her memories again and the eyes after giving it up the Death Note' on whom this Mikami character is…

\- MIKAMI'S MONOLOGUE -

MIKAMI：Delete. Delete! Delete!

Here, allow me to tell all about on what I know about this mess up person.

Tayla：The average Japanese adult would say that Teru Mikami was a child with a strong sense of justice. He was able to distinguish right from wrong better than any of his peers. And compared to the average Japanese person, Teru had been through and seen far worse miseries and even witnessed deaths.

Even more since he was a child. Growing up being so smart with a mother, to seeing so much bad things in life including bad people as well through his eyes back then. As far as I know, Teru lives a good life as a lawyer with a nice place and such, he loves helping out the others who are innocent to defend against those who are evil, or just those being bullies to others.

MIKAMI: In this world, there is only good and evil. That was one of the first universal truth I grasped from observing the world around me when I was a child. Every human being without exception ends up falling into one category or the other. Even in those innocent years of elementary school, one could not escape that fact. As class president, I strived to achieve great things for my fellow students. But there were always enemies - good against Evil.

From Teru making good speeches for that, he even saves those who were being hurt.

\- BOY：No! Let go of me, please!

Wow, Mikami would even take a beaten to save another and didn't care at all. Tough kid back then.

MIKAMI：Evil has to be confronted. There were times when it seemed evil would triumph over good. But no matter what happened to me, I felt happy for one reason.

\- BOY：Thank you, Teru. 

That was the only thing making Mikami happy, was seeing the good being saved in the end.

MIKAMI：Hearing those words of gratitude from the victims made me wanna save them again and again. For that reason, I never spared any effort. And in the end, I was able to stand up for my sense of justice.

Strong words to someone who's also another Kira and a murderer of psycho path. Just saying…He stands up for another kid being bullied on the bus just by staring at them that was it after that.

MIKAMI：But that was only true in the world of children. Middle school was another matter entirely. The more I confronted evil, the more enemies I had to face. Victims would become participants, and even the people watching would be influenced by evil and become enemies themselves. But for justice to triumph, it requires action. So I realized to serve justice; I had to delete evil. The only person who understood my hopes and remained my ally was the woman who raised me on her own: my mother, no, rather it used to be my mother.

Yeah, he had a harder life in middle school being beaten up more. Though he wanted this life even today as much as he tried to say so to his own mother who he thought that she was wrong, not him. No, Mikami is a nut job.

MOTHER：Teru, not everything in the world is going to work the way you wanted to. You have to stop doing this. There is no reason for you to suffer so much for your beliefs. What do you think you are proving, getting hurt like this? This is plain foolishness. You have to realize that some things will never change ….

Because of his mother saying the right things, Mikami wanted her to die.

MIKAMI：My mother was wrong. She didn't side with justice. She was one of those who deserve to be deleted. That was when the miracle happened. Four of the worst delinquents from my school lost control of their car while they were joyriding. They died instantly. One bystander was killed as well. That bystander was my mother. In one fell swoop, all the people I resented had been deleted. At first, I was terrified. I couldn't stop shivering. But then, it hit me. With these people out of the picture, how many others would benefit as a result? Clearly, their victims were relieved. But beyond that, wouldn't everyone in my class be happier now that they were gone? I'm sure enough I was right. Our class room became a peaceful, joyful place. There will always be consequences for evil deeds. That is the way the ruled is; the way it should be. Evil must be deleted.

Just like that…Besides the old bullies from his school were killed and his own mother too, being scared at first to soon being very grateful that it happened for a better place. For that, Mikami grew up a good life for it to keep it that way and worked really hard. So mess up!

MIKAMI: Now then, let's see, are there any more problems with these records?

MAN：No, they are fine.

Working lawyer I see…So what happen to him next during his college years?

MIKAMI：With every passing year, my commitment to justice only grew stronger. I saw that there will always be those who have no reason to exist; those whose very existence is a threat to society. And the closer they grew to adulthood, less likely it was that they would ever reform. They could only be deleted.

I guess every day Mikami sees things around him that are worse ones, wanted to do something even more. As he also goes to gym to stay in good shape after work.

MIKAMI：Mysteriously, every time I judge someone is evil, they would soon be taken care of. Was it coincidence? Was I special somehow? In the end, it didn't matter. Divine judgment must be brought upon evil. And if it isn't, then someone must take it upon themselves to punish evil. That's why I became a prosecutor. It is the role of the prosecutor to see that evil is brought to justice. It was an ideal job for me.

I see why he wanted to become a prosecutor. Soon everything changed when Mikami was hearing about the Kira cases. Thinking he was a God on his side.

MIKAMI：And then, God came before me. Everything that had been happening around me wasn't coincidence. It was divine justice. God had been watching me. God had seen how I did not surrender to evil. He reached out his hand and punished the evil people for me. Once I realized that, I started to frequent places where God is bound to be watching. And then, it happened.

From being on Sakura TV of worshipping Kira, that's when Light made Misa mail the Death Note and a letter on what to do with it for Mikami to use for Ryuk to appear before him and given the Shinigami Eyes. That sure made him very happy when he got it.

MIKAMI：God recognized me as I had always hoped! Not only that, but he found me worthy of sharing his power to eliminate evil! With this, it doesn't matter if I can't hear his voice. I sure figure out what Kira wants, and carry out his will.

And that's Mikami for you. Now you know who he is, another nut job like Light was.

MIKAMI: Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete ….

As the whole Kira went crazier for Zen sending out his stories, and Haruka investigating it more with Ferdie on their end to keep their eyes on Light as well, the two see each other to saying something in the other room privately.

Haruka: Zen?

Ferdie: Perfect…What do you want?

Zen: Hey, Haruka. Listen, about that Light guy…

They see another knowing that Light is Kira.

Haruka: So you know?

Zen: I do. That Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi guys know about it as well.

Ferdie: And Haruka's Matsuda knows about Light being really mess up around her.

Zen: What-!?

Before Zen could yell out something out loud, Haruka covers his mouth in time.

Haruka: Please, keep your voice down. We will get him; we just need to play along until then. We can't just go up and say…You know…

Ferdie: 'We know you're Kira, Light Yagami, you're under arrest'. Like that'll happen.

Zen understood.

Zen: So Near dude's on our side then?

Haruka: Yes.

Zen: Good enough to hear. Then you're right, we need more evidences to prove Light is Kira. Just stick with your boyfriend, me, and the other dudes. I want to know about this as well as solving the case about your parents.

Haruka looked a bit nervous not remembering that part yet, though she was trying to.

Haruka: Oh…

Zen: Hang on, babe, I know you're innocent. I've been getting good reviews with the author of children's books here. I believe you are. Just want more proof. You know?

Haruka: So you're on my side?

Zen: You betcha. What do you say? I help you out and you do the same for me? You won't be arrested, but Light will once we know that he's Kira himself.

The two shake on it. Of course Zen was on Haruka's side, he just wants to know the rest about her past so she won't be a suspect and if it was connected to Kira from long ago.

Haruka: Thank you, Zen.

Ferdie: About time we got a clear truth from this weirdo.

Zen: Yeah, but it's my life's job. I get the scoops of stories about the Kira madness. So let's do this.

Haruka: Okay.

So, I guess everyone has a role to play to watch over Light 'for some parts', other than that, they go along with it without Light knowing anything about it. Well, Haruka keeps texting to Near to knowing the rest, so all was good so far. Also Ryuk kept on spying on Haruka 'though she can see and hear him now', so could Ferdie to know something that she doesn't…

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Seems that the others Mogi 'though watching on Misa', Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda, Haruka, Ferdie, Zen, and Light were working hard on the case still. They need to know who this Kira was. No leads yet and still trying their best.

LIGHT： (Mikami made a choice to kill Demegawa himself. I never requested it - an understandable move - but now there is no spokesperson. Kira needs a voice. At the moment, I can't make any moves myself. What will he do?)

So that's what Light's thinking about, for Aizawa and Haruka to still suspect him. For they look at each other to nodded and keep quiet about, Ferdie was getting a bit bored. Though acting like it so there wouldn't be anything going on.

Ferdie: Ah…! Where's Kira!? When will he be captured!? When!? When!?

Light: Someone wants something done.

Haruka: Well, that's Ferdie for you.

Matsuda hugs Haruka.

Matsuda: Hi, beautiful.

Haruka: Hi.

The two kiss for Ferdie to be happy to see, leaving Light to see Haruka being a bit close to Matsuda like she was to Ryuuzaki too, just a lot more for him to see.

Haruka: We should get back to work.

Matsuda: Okay.

Haruka: You too, Light.

Just keep working with your Matsuda, Haruka, don't look back.

Light: (Haruka and Matsuda…Very close…In love…!?)

For Haruka knows that Light will snap, she was doing the right thing to be by her man's side and for the other who loves her so to really get angry to rip some papers in half with his two bare hands. Ouoh…

\- MIKAMI - 

Back at Mikami's place, he was waiting for Kira to respond. Only there was no voice for him since he did kill Demegawa on his own. He needed something that must get out more.

MIKAMI： (Kira isn't saying anything. He must be in a situation where he can't move freely. But this is an important time for him. We need a spokesperson to spread his word to the people. Then I will take the initiative.)

Seems that he has a plan, and what he plans that he has the next day for the others to see who the next voice of Kira was…

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Matsuda comes back with some news in a newspaper.

Ferdie: Matsuda's back!

Haruka: Matsu.

Haruka helps Matsuda out and he shows the others what was on the front page of the newspaper.

MATSUDA：Thanks, Haru. Extra! Extra! There's a new development in the Kira case! He's chosen a new spokesperson to take Demegawa's place. Take a look!

Zen sees his story that he did.

Zen: Alright! It made it on! I'm so good.

Soon they turn on the TV to see who it was; it was a woman that Haruka and Light recognize. Kiyomi Takada.

Haruka: (No way…Takada?)

Ferdie points out and freaks out from seeing her again.

Ferdie: It's that mean Kiyomi Takada lady that pervert Light dated!

Haruka: It is her.

Light was surprise to see Takada again after five years have passed. Who knew?

LIGHT： (Huh?! That woman! Kiyomi Takada ….)

TAKADA on TV：Good evening. This is Kiyomi Takada from news 6. Starting today, it would be my duty to spread the word of Kira accurately and quickly. From now on, NHN'll fairly and carefully spread the world.

MATSUDA：So he picked NHN's star newscaster, huh? Kira's got good taste. Choosing Tacky was a good idea. Well, she could never beat my Haru.

Zen: What a babe.

Looks like Mogi remembers seeing Takada as well when he was spying on Light.

MOGI： (There's no mistaking it. That's the girl that Light dated in the university.)

Light was amazed that Mikami did this for him very well.

LIGHT： (You've moved quickly, Mikami. However, it won't take them long to find the connection between us, which could be a problem. No, on second thought, she's not a bad choice. It's what I never would have considered since I already knew her. But this could actually make things easier. I can definitely use her but I'll have to find a way to contact her soon.)

Not again. Using Misa, cheating on her to get to Haruka, and now that bitch!? I already don't like Takada anyways.

\- MIKAMI -

For Mikami watches the show as well for all was going as plan to wait for Kira to get back to him next.

MIKAMI： (Kiyomi Takada. I had a chance to meet her when I was a part of the debate program she was hosting. She was a shrewd and fair host for the most part. But it had to change suddenly when Kira's name was mentioned; she had uniquely rigid sense of justice that I could identify with. She hates crimes and social evils with the passion. I talked with her privately several times after that. She clearly supports Kira. But it's more than that. She thinks like Kira. That makes her the broadcaster most worthy of being the new voice of Kira.)

I guess that would make sense on how they meant to work together.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Haruka never liked Takada for bullying her as well for Aizawa to remember her when she and Light use to date together.

Haruka: Never thought I see her again.

Ferdie: She was not nice to you, I wouldn't bother with her.

Haruka: Good point, Ferdie.

Aizawa has to keep on watching over Light to see what happens next if he does see Takada again.

AIZAWA： (Kiyomi Takada. It'd be too suspicious for Kira to choose an ex-girlfriend as his representative. And there's been no sign of Light sending her any messages. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much.)

No, you're right on this. With Light smiling, he has a plan.

LIGHT：Everyone, I just had an idea. I was thinking we could make use of Kiyomi Takada. To be honest, I know her. Back in university, she and I were actually dating for a little while.

That was a shocker to the others to hear.

Zen: Ah, come on! You always get the girls, man! No fair…

MATSUDA：Wow.

Haruka: Yes, they use to.

AIZAWA： (So he admits it. He has no intention to hide the connection.)

LIGHT：If she is acting as his spokesperson, she must be receiving orders from him. If she is in contact with Kira somehow, I think our best bet is to use that connection to find a way to Kira through her.

How so? Takada even fears for her own life in the media itself that Zen was gathering in his stories.

Zen: It would work if it was that easy.

MATSUDA：That's a problem. Tacky's probably doing it because Kira is threatening her, right? She might be too scared to help us out with our investigation.

IDE：That's a good point.

LIGHT：I'm not too worried about that. I know her current cell phone number. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to convince her once we get talking. She'll meet with me if I ask her to.

He still does after five years, huh?

Ferdie: That's good. So he can choose between Misa or that bimbo and not you, Haruka.

Ferdie was right.

Haruka: (Yeah, that could work out. That way, only one will fight over Light and not bother me to stopping him in being Kira.)

Let just hope that it does work out.

MATSUDA：Whoa! Listen to this guy! You are the man, Light!

LIGHT：Talking to her would be easy, but the real challenge would be to get her to help us find and arrest Kira. We used to talk about a lot of different topics while we were in college, and one thing was clear; she worships Kira.

EVERYONE：Huh ….

So it seems that Takada did and Haruka doesn't.

Haruka: I never knew that.

Light: Don't worry, Haruka, she won't be bothering with you. I can deal with her.

At least he was still defending Haruka to never being bullied again.

Haruka: Thank you, Light…

She just goes along with it.

LIGHT：But, we might be able to use that to our advantage. The police claim they support Kira, but aren't doing anything one way or the other. So I'll reveal that I've joined the police and ask her what we can do to help Kira further. To her, it'll sound like a good idea. We can convince her to assist us as long as we pretend that it's for Kira's benefit.

Zen: If so, things might go from bad to worse. I love it!

Zen was more than ready to get that scoop.

MATSUDA：Do you think that will go over well?

Haruka: Looks like we have to.

LIGHT：I'm not entirely sure but it's worth a try at least.

IDE：I agree. It'll be foolish for us to pass up a lead like this.

LIGHT：In that case, I'll call her tonight. Haruka, just pin point the location she's at in case something happens to her on your laptop.

Haruka: I'm on it.

Haruka takes care of that to connecting the cell phone lines in seconds to be good to go for later on.

Matsuda: That was fast.

AIZAWA：Light, if you don't mind, I'd like to listen in your conversation with Miss Takada.

LIGHT：Of course, that's fine with me. Actually it's better if you do. If she let slip something about Kira, it would be best if more than one of us was listening.

AIZAWA：Eh, yeah. Haruka, can you do that for us too?

Haruka already took care of that part.

Haruka: It's done.

The others were amazed, as Matsuda kisses her so many times.

Matsuda: Haru! You're amazing…

Haruka: Oh, Matsu. I don't know what I am without you in my life. My true love that saved me.

Looks like the others know about it, now Light was really mad in hearing that part as well.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Looks like the place was under very heavy protection from lots of guards outside, as Takada was working hard, Light calls her up and Haruka got her location saved on the other computers to keep track on.

TAKADA：Yes, hello?

LIGHT：Kiyomi? This is Light Yagami.

TAKADA：(Light?!)

She was surprise to hear from Light again and she was happy.

TAKADA：Hi, it's been a while. What's going on?

LIGHT：Kiyomi, I have something important to tell you. Could we meet somewhere? I have a favor to ask you.

TAKADA：A favor?

As Light was talking to Takada on the phone, Aizawa watches and listens in next to him just in case.

LIGHT：Yeah. I know my timing is pretty bad, I mean, you are the woman the whole world is watching right now, so it might not be possible.

TAKADA：Huh, don't play innocent and humble with me, Light. You wouldn't have called if you didn't think it was possible to see me.

LIGHT：You are right.

TAKADA：Huh?

Hard player, isn't he? So full of himself.

LIGHT：Ever since we graduated, I wanted to talk to you again but I never had a chance. And now, it looks like our jobs have brought us together. After so much time, our paths are about to cross again. Call me crazy but I feel like this is fate.

She was lost.

TAKADA：What do you mean "our jobs?"

LIGHT：I'm working with the police now and that was part of what I wanted to talk to you about, in person.

TAKADA： (The police aren't doing anything to defy Kira at this point.)

Seems like she wanted to hear more from Light in person on the rest.

TAKADA：All right, I may be able to help you depending on what you are asking for.

LIGHT：I appreciate it. At the very least, I just want you to hear what I have to say, anywhere, just us two.

She was happy that it wasn't Misa or Haruka getting in their way.

TAKADA： … Well, OK then, after tonight's broadcast is finished.

LIGHT：That sounds perfect. I'll book a hotel room for us.

Wow, over board there!

TAKADA：A hotel room? Are you sure? The last I heard, you were still living with Miss Amane. Are things not going too well on the home front? Or that Haruka isn't doing you so well either?

LIGHT：You heard from Haruka, we're just best friends like brother and sister. Strong and close, but looking out for each other. Don't worry about her. And well, to be honest, Misa is just not intelligent enough to be my partner.

Light still can't get enough of Haruka, he was still mad for her to be with Matsuda more than him. I feel sorry for Misa. Light then freaks out to be throwing stuff and kicking things in anger later that night when he was alone for Haruka loving someone else than him, but he thinks she was cheating on him in his mind.

Light: (Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Haruka can't love another man! Not L! Or that idiot Matsuda! Only me! And she dares to pretend that nothing's happening!? Her true love saving her…I should've been the one, not him! I won't let this go to waste other than using Misa and Takada! She will be mine! I won't be ignored, Haruka…!)

My God, man. Chill out. I'm glad Haruka's with Matsuda and not you. I can see why you two are just friends.

\- MISA'S ROOM -

Back her place, Mogi made her some food for being left out without Light around.

MISA：Mochi.

MOGI：Yes?

MISA：Your cooking is really good, and I appreciate that you're doing everything for me. But it's been 5 days now.

MOGI：Right.

MISA：Light doesn't know about you hanging around all the time, does he? I'm beginning to get a really bad feeling about this whole thing.

MOGI：Uh-huh.

MISA：I mean; I know that Light trusts me totally. But don't you think most people would start saying that I'm cheating on him? Oh, he'd be so jealous!

Oh, brother…Whatever, looks like Mello in his new hide out and partner Matt or Mail Jeeves bugged Misa's place to overhear on what he thinks could be the Second Kira and Light as well. Though he finds her to be very annoying.

MELLO bugging Misa： (Near and the others told me that this woman's supposed to be the second Kira.  
But could it really be this unbelievably stupid girl?!)

Ouch…

\- MIKAMI -

And still, Mikami was waiting for Kira's answer anytime soon for him.

MIKAMI： (It seems that Kira still hasn't tried to contact me yet. If he is in a situation where he is unable to contact me even if he wants to, then the next best thing would be for him to contact Takada instead.)

So he tries it again for Takada to get to Light until he gets back to Mikami.

\- HOTEL -

TAKADA on TV：Good evening. This is the 9 o'clock news. First, I have an announcement that comes directly from Kira. His words are to become the new law of the world. Kira will never forgive those people whose existence is a threat to justice. But he will also not forgive those who live wastefully and refuse to use their abilities to contribute to the betterment of society.

Arriving at the hotel for Aizawa and Light to overhear the rest on TV.

MAN：What?! So Kira's gonna kill lazy people now? You're kidding me.

Light had to do this quickly to talk to Mikami, or contacting him with Takada's help.

LIGHT： (You are taking this too far, Mikami! It's too early to be making those kinds of statements. I've gotta get a hold of him soon.)

\- HOTEL PREPARING FOR THE MEETING -

AIZAWA：Matsuda, Haruka, how is it?

MATSUDA at HQ：Good. Audio and video online, no blind spots.

Haruka sets the rest up on her end.

Haruka: All good to go.

Ferdie: They work just fine.

The show was about to end

TAKADA on TV: until next time...

MATSUDA: And the 9 o'clock news is just ending.

Zen: Time to play along, people.

With Haruka hacking through, they were good to go also Zen getting everything for his next scoop in tacked. Aizawa leaves the rest to Light on his end.

AIZAWA：Everything's in order. I'll head back to HQ.

LIGHT: OK.

Now waiting for Takada to show up for Light to see in person, the game begins of using her for their help in getting Kira. Only for him to use her to get to Mikami and still kill the evil.

\- LIGHT AND TAKADA AT HOTEL & NPA BUGGING THEM -

Once Takada opens the door of the room Light was in, they finally meet in person once again after five long years. Haruka was good to turn on the items to be hearing them.

Haruka: And we're in for voices to hear.

Ferdie: Pick-a-boo. We hear you…

Light say something to start it off in charming Takada.

LIGHT： … I missed you. Oh, eh, I'm sorry; it's just …anyway, please sit down. To be honest, it doesn't seem like that long since we last saw each other ….

They just had to hear that part. And seeing it was so weird, like Light wanted to do that more to Haruka instead.

IDE：What the hell is Light doing? He's not saying anything. If he just stays silent, she'll get suspicious.

MATSUDA： Come on. Don't tell me you've never been in a love before, Ide? I know that Haru and I are…

He and Haruka hold hands with each other.

Haruka: True love concerns all.

Aizawa comes back in time.

AIZAWA：How's it going?

Zen was writing away to hearing things well.

Zen: It's good…All good…

MATSUDA：The mood's perfect!

Matsuda, that's you and Haruka's moment, not Light and Takada's here.

AIZAWA：That's not what I meant.

Takada then gets a call on her cell phone.

\- Takada's cell rings -

TAKADA：Please excuse me. Huh! Kira!

Mikami was calling her for Light to overhear.

LIGHT： (Is it Mikami?!)

The others hear it too.

Ferdie: Kira's calling her!?

IDE：She just said it's Kira!

Zen loved the scoop he was getting.

AIZAWA：Kira is contacting her directly?!

Haruka tries tracing the call on Takada's cell phone, but it was blocked. And no matter how many times she tried hacking through, she couldn't get it.

Haruka: This is bad, I'm being blocked!

Aizawa: You're kidding me!

Haruka: I'm trying!

No luck, this was bad for them if they don't know who Kira was.

Haruka: (I know Light didn't do this, I know that he knows who did…This is bad.)

Light allows Takada to answer the call.

LIGHT：You should answer it.

TAKADA： Um, right.

\- Blip –

TAKADA：Hello? No, I am with a friend right now. Yes, we are alone.

So that's how they talk to each other more than being seen in person.

LIGHT： (If luck is on my side, I can get on the phone myself. Well, Mikami, can you make it happen?)

TAKADA：He wanted to meet me all of a sudden.

Mikami might know who it was.

MIKAMI： (Someone who requests a private meeting with Kira's spokesperson ….)

So he asks Takada this…

MIKAMI：I'd like to speak with him if I may.

TAKADA：Huh? He's said that he wants to speak to you.

Light knew it was Mikami on the phone.

LIGHT： (Perfect. I was right to choose you, Mikami.)

Takada hands her cell phone over to Light.

Ferdie: This is getting weird…

MATSUDA：She's passed the phone to Light!

IDE：It could be dangerous if he's the real thing!

Like Light was worried about it.

LIGHT：Yes, hello?

MIKAMI：Who am I speaking to?

LIGHT：Five pages on November 26th? I don't get it. What do you mean?

Once Light said that, Mikami knew right away that had to be Kira to him as his God.

MIKAMI：You are God!

LIGHT： (You are doing well, Mikami. Let's just see how much you can figure out.)

With Mikami hiding his voice while talking on the phone, he tries telling Light to be careful.

MIKAMI：God, are you not free to speak right now!?

LIGHT：Yes.

MIKAMI：Are you being watched at the moment?

LIGHT：Yes. But how can I trust you are the real Kira?

MIKAMI： (Is he asking me to judge someone right now?)

So he tries proving it to Light that he was to act like Mikami was Kira.

MIKAMI：Turn the Sakura TV!

LIGHT：What's that? Sakura TV?

Haruka knows what to do right away.

Haruka: Sakura TV? Looks like Kira's watching it right now.

AIZAWA：Quick! Let's check it out!

Aizawa turns the TV on to that channel right away.

MAN on TV：We'll invite Kira back to our program no matter what it might take! Aaarrr.

That dude drops dead in seconds.

Ferdie: Wow!

MATSUDA：He died!

Zen: That person on the phone is Kira!

IDE：This is bad! He is the real thing!

Haruka: (This is bad. This really bad.)

Light knows that Mikami was a good choice for him.

LIGHT： (Mikami, you are even better than I expected.)

He then writes something on paper to show on the camera screens to others about removing the bugs really quick to have a word with Takada.

MATSUDA：What?! He's removing the bugs?

Haruka: All of them?

AIZAWA：We don't have a choice.

And so, they allow Light in doing so.

\- HOTEL -

After Light gets all the bugs out of the room, Takada wanted to know what was going on. Unaware, that Haruka had a spare hidden under the couch to hearing the rest to being recorded on her end.

Ferdie: Back up plan. Nice work, Haruka.

Haruka: If nothing like this from Ryuuzaki doesn't come in handy, I don't know what will.

Now for the truth for Light to say to Takada.

TAKADA：I don't understand. What's going on?

LIGHT：Now I can talk without any constraints.

TAKADA：What?

LIGHT：Listen, Kiyomi. I am the real Kira.

TAKADA：Huh!?

Now she was very surprise on the boy she use to date with was her hero Kira.

LIGHT：That's right. I'm Kira, that's what I wanted to tell you.

TAKADA： (Light is Kira?)

Wow, talk about very surprise for her. Light tells Mikami to keep playing along very carefully from here on out.

LIGHT：Listen. I won't allow you to ask Kiyomi who I am. You don't need to know my identity.

MIKAMI：Yes. I'll leave the rest to you, God.

\- Blip –

So now, everything was alright. Mikami can continue the work for Light and he'll use Takada on the rest.

LIGHT：Do you understand? I am Kira. The man who was on the phone is one of my followers who I've shared my power with.

Takada was very happy to hear.

TAKADA：I can believe it's you. You are the only man that I've ever really admired. To be honest, the only man I ever felt a connection with. And now, to find out you are Kira, it's incredible!

Light goes up to Takada to sweet talk her, with his hand on her face; she was on his side now secretly. You're being used!

LIGHT：Please join me, Kiyomi. And you will be the goddess of the new world.

They embrace. I bet he's using her just like Misa again.

TAKADA：Oh, Light.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Once Light returns, he tells the others what was going on as Haruka got everything recorded on her end.

Zen: She got it?

Ferdie: She did.

Seems that Zen knows about it as well.

Zen: Awesome.

Light calls them up to hear on what has happened.

Haruka: Light's calling.

Matsuda answers it.

MATSUDA：Light! Are you OK?

LIGHT：Yeah, Kiyomi was able to work things out with Kira. I've decided that from now on I'm gonna pretend to be dating her. We might be able to find Kira that way.

Wipe that smirk off your face, you freak!

Light: (Haruka, we need to talk. And don't think of me cheating on you, okay? Once I get rid of Takada after she helps me out and Misa too, I will make you mine. No one ignores me and gets away with it!)

Still? Light will anything to win Haruka over alright, only he won't play mister nice guy anymore. Mikami carries out his duties no matter what on his end.

MIKAMI：Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete …!

Ryuk goes somewhere for now to get back Mikami's fine work later on to watch the fun. As for Haruka, she knows about Light coming to her next, so she has come prepare on some thing's to use just in case. Besides having a loaded gun on her.

Haruka: So, Light Yagami. You think you can mess with my life and my love as you did with Ryuuzaki? Well…Try coming at me again. Let's see what happens when someone breaks your heart in Misa and Takada's love life.

Oh, yeah. She was ready for anything now. As Takada sees a picture of Haruka in a cover of her novel, she burns it up. For she will have light to herself and not Haruka or Misa will get in her way.

To be continued…


	33. Scorn

Death Note#33 Scorn

Ferdie, the Fox. One of Haruka's only friend since both her mother and father went downhill on everything. Finding him as a baby alone after his mother gave birth and died from eternal bleeding from getting hit by an upcoming car for Haruka to see, she takes Ferdie in as her own pet. Raises it like a dog to play, have fun with outside, draw, understand each other, and Haruka would always go to Ferdie when her parents get into an abusive fight. He's always been for Haruka as she does for him too over the years. They were very close. Only for that day, she could only remember that night when he parents were killed and the house being burned down, she last saw the real Ferdie alive when he saves her from her father using a gun and open fires to killing Ferdie before Haruka's eyes. Making her very sad. After that, there was lots of fire all over the place for her mother to shield her from the flames and sees her, her father, and Ferdie nowhere to being found but their aches. She then wakes up. Only to see a picture of her parents of the good one with them and Ferdie in the other while holding the other Ferdie in her hands. Along with remembering on what Zen told her, Light, Matsuda, Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa about what might've happened in her past.

Haruka: (I couldn't be the first Kira. Could I…?)

Haruka remembers everything on what Zen said to be very painful to think about again in her head.

[Zen: I was there on the day Haruka's parents was found murder! During the time I was living with my cousin who trained me to being my only family member besides my Mother, Father, Sister, Aunt, and Uncle and we were the only ones standing up for Haruka at school while the other stupid kids made fun of the poor girl. Her mother got so mess up to getting the money back after her father went downhill in losing his job for killing an animal that he tried to save to only get sued to go drinking hard; just a terrible sight to see for us. My cousin got the scoop to report a great father in the Todou family abuses his wife on drugs leaving Haruka poor. All alone without friends…She then comes across a fox when it was a baby after losing his parents and name it Ferdie. Since then, she raises him like a pet dog well and hidden from her parents and everyone else of her hometown, only my Cousin and I knew all about it and to study on the work. Being happy with a real life fox, making art of her own stories, and tries to get away from the pain when her parents won't listen to the poor girl. Until everything changed on that night…There was no burglar who broke into the home and murder them, it was her doing! Both my Cousin and I saw it all. She cared for Ferdie the Fox while talking to someone who she thought was there, but wasn't. Like one of those imaginary friend type; that's when it happened on that night where little Haruka saw her Mother being beaten up from her own Father, she tries stopping him, but he pushes her aside really hard; only for Ferdie to show himself without any of them seeing a wild animal being a pet kept secret, he shoots him before Haruka's eyes. Upset, she grabs hold of a sharp piece from a window broken glass to grab hold of…It was there that she stabbed him to death in anger. He lies on the floor dead along with Ferdie's remaining corpse making Haruka to froze in fear and sadness on

what she has done, during the struggle on one lid candle causes the home to go up in flames, only for

Haruka's mother to use her last strength in shielding her daughter to protect her from the flames and died

from the impact fall from the rubble. My Cousin and I call for the police and the fire station to putting the

fire out in time and saving Haruka's life to being found somewhere from afar and left the horrible burning

scene somehow. Turns out that someone 'of her so call true love' got her out and left her to being found and rescue afterwards. Led by Souichiro Yagami to taking care of the Haruka to grow up with a normal life; Light, Sayu, and Sachiko help her out in being another family member to know someone of the children novel booking company to give her a home, payment, and a job to make it through life since she had a talent to use. That story was base from a pet fox she had being Ferdie, and the reason she thinks he was still alive; after the shock of her parent's death in self-defense, her mother saving her, and stopping her father from killing her true best friend, her autism condition made her smart and forgetfulness to remember some of the things from a powerful impact that can happen to her head in seconds. So her half of anger, bravery, and talking more are indeed Haruka's other half to forget about her past. As if it was all set up by Kira's doing when she set up the time, day, on cause the death.]

Haruka looks at herself in the mirror to see if she was normal and Ferdie was real to her for being a made up walking and talking stuffed animal.

Haruka: Why? Why can't I remember that day?

Ferdie wakes up to see Haruka upset again to try cheering her up like he always do. Seems to be a part of Haruka after all, he always to her since she made stuff animal by hand.

Ferdie: Haruka? Please don't be sad.

Haruka: Ferdie?

Ferdie: You are you. I'll always be there for you no matter what you do or where you go. We'll solve the Kira case yet.

Looks like Ferdie looked at something he might've put somewhere for Haruka to find later on that only he knows about to keep to himself but stare at that area.

Haruka: You're right, Ferdie, we will. Sorry to worry you again.

Ferdie: I think I'm worried about you and Matsuda's safety more than mine.

With the two smiling for Haruka has changed and found her true love at long last, what was Ferdie to do if she didn't need him anymore in her mind? While Zen was getting his story on Haruka slowly, he seems to be doing well on his end, while secretly spying on Light alone.

Zen: Alright, Zen, you can do this.

Just do your job already…

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Back at the new SPK HQ building, Near was putting some of the puzzle pieces together in his head while playing with toys to solving the Kira case. Thanks to Haruka texting him, he just got his answers on his end that quickly.

NEAR： (All the pieces have fallen into place. Now that things have come this far, it's my turn to go to Japan.)

Alright, already making a move from the United States to Japan. See you there, Near.

NEAR：Commander Rester.

RESTER：Yes.

Rester answers the call through a computer that was connected to his cell phone.

NEAR：I'm afraid I need you to return to New York immediately.

RESTER: Right now?!

NEAR：Yes. I'm intending to go to Japan.

RESTER：All right. So you'd like me to stay in New York while you are gone?

NEAR：Not at all.

RESTER：Then what's the point of me coming back there?

Because him and the rest of the three are going too.

NEAR：Truth is, I've never made travel arrangements or boarded a flight on my own before. That's why I need you to come back, so you can escort me.

RESTER：Understood.

And so for Near, Rester, Giovanni, and Linder take a plane to Japan for they will go to work and stop Kira for good, the same for Mello and Matt on their end. As work was going well for Haruka and Ferdie to get the news of Near's arrival back at NPA Task Force HQ building, Haruka goes to join with Matsuda and the other guys, that's when, she sees a guess room lights on to see for herself on what was inside.

Haruka: Hello? Anyone in there?

Haruka opens the door more to see lots of pictures of Light and Haruka together, being glued up all over the place for her to remove it. Then Light appears with some flowers in his hand and kisses Haruka on the cheek to make her jump by surprise.

Haruka: Ah! Light!

Light: I made it just for you, Haruka. And I got you these. Shows how much I care in protecting you from Kira.

Haruka: Excuse me?

He just won't give up, won't he?

Light: You know what I mean. You love me more that that usefulness Matsuda of yours, well you don't. Neither do I care a lot about Misa nor Takada, it just business and protection until hunting for Kira is all over.

Haruka then gets a bit angry at Light on what he said about people that she knew to in being useless to Light.

Haruka: What did you say…?

Light: You heard me, Haruka. I love you from the very beginning. No other girl like those two could ever compete with your fine beauty, not even if L was still around to try winning you back.

Haruka: You little-!

Haruka throws the flowers at Light and the pile full of ripped up pictures at him. She tries to leave afterwards for Light to getting her back.

Light: Wait! Come back, Haruka! You need me!

Haruka turns around to move at Light to pushing him to the corner of the room. She was standing up for herself at long last.

Haruka: Need!? No you don't need me, or I need you! I can take care of myself, Light Yagami! I don't care if Kira kills another, I'll stop him still.

Light: But you're my slave-!

Haruka: No more! I'm done! I'm with my Matsu now; I was never your lover or a slave. Not even Kira will threaten me no more. We're done! Also from the start we were just friends, nothing more.

Light: But…

Haruka grabs hold of Light's shirt to make things clearer for her to understand, for he never seen her angry before until today.

Haruka: Listen to me, Light, I never liked you in a love way. I…Don't…Like…You…Get it? From the way you been acting in having sex with me when I was out cold was sick! As if you weren't hiding something from me, weren't you? Like trying to be Kira as a joke?

Light nodded a no to Haruka since he couldn't say anything at all.

Haruka: I thought. So you better not be lying to me, Light, that's the last thing I want from you. So just work together, be friends, have some time apart, and stop getting me to love you. Because that'll never happen. And keep the flowers.

Haruka then storms out of the room to go back to work and leave Ferdie in the other room to watch on things.

Haruka: Ferdie, I'll be back. Watch over the office for me.

Ferdie: Okay, Haruka! Also you rock!

The two look at each for Ferdie walks back to the room for Haruka to see him so happy and then leaves.

Haruka: Thanks again.

Ferdie then looked upset again when Haruka left. As for Light in the other far room of the building, he wasn't too happy for he did try and failed. I don't like neither the sound of looks of it here.

Light: (I tried, Haruka, I did…! But no more…)

So Light goes into the other room to grab hold of Ferdie with his hands to go somewhere real quick.

Light: Oh, Ferdie. Care to come to the kitchen with me? I believe Haruka's waiting for you to talk about something important. Care if I join too?

Light then pulls out a knife out of nowhere for everything to go black in seconds to hearing Ferdie's screams in an echo.

Ferdie: Haruka!

So what happened?

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Hours later…Ide, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Haruka, Zen, and Light were working hard back in the other office 'for Haruka leaves Light alone to calm himself down for the time being', seems to be looking like his normal self again. Also Matsuda hears the news in the papers about Misa's other big hit.

MATSUDA：We got them! Both Yoshida productions and NHN are practically begging us now. The great Misa-Misa come back plan was a huge success!

Zen: And another scoop for me!

Zen would be ready for that part later on.

Haruka: Well, if it wasn't for Light investigating Takada to find Kira anytime soon, we wouldn't be allowed in.

Good point there.

IDE：You said it, Haruka. These days it's nearly impossible for anyone to get into NHN. But this will get us full access.

LIGHT：Yeah, that's right. Mogi will be gaining entry as Misa's manager. It'll definitely be to our advantage to have someone who can go in and out freely. In the meantime, I'll continue investigating Takada.

Haruka: It's the best shot we got.

Light: It's perfect. The only chance we got.

With Aizawa still watching on Light's behavior and Haruka was too, he seem to be back to his normal self again and him getting along with her as friends again too. Twice was a charm.

Haruka: (Good. I'm glad Light's himself again. Now Misa or Takada can go at him for all I care. That is…If he doesn't hurt them from really being Kira, because if he tries to…)

Soon Near calls up to tell them the news about him arriving to Japan.

\- Bleep –

Haruka: It's Near.

They answer it.

NEAR：This is Near. I want to speak to L and Watari.

Haruka: This is L speaking.

And she still signals messages Near in this type of talk.

LIGHT：And this is Watari. What is it you want from us?

Nice new hideout for Near to have and still playing with his toys and the holidays going around in being X-Mass.

NEAR：I'm following through with my goal to arrest Kira, and that's why I'm in Japan now.

Zen: You are!?

Haruka: Good enough to hear. We could use all the help we can get.

Not good on Light's end.

LIGHT： (He is in Japan? Why tell me? He is up to something.)

NEAR：L, Watari, I'm presuming you've already contacted to Takada for the purpose of your own investigation?

Looks like he knows already.

EVERYONE：Huh?!

LIGHT：That's right. In fact I'm investigating her myself at the moment.

Haruka: We need to trace the connection that she has between her and Kira in getting the message to killing more people, this is our only lead.

Haruka tells Near why in signal messaging. He gets it.

Haruka: (I hope you got the other reason why too, Near.)

NEAR：I see. For the time being as you said, L, it's a given that if you want to get any closer to capturing Kira, we'll have keep an eye on Kiyomi Takada and NHN in general. I want you to pass on a message; inform her that, as of now, several SPK members have entered Japan in order to catch and arrest Kira.

Haruka: We're on it.

Looks like Near has prepare for everything in doing so already.

LIGHT：Huh? But, why do that?

NEAR：To lure Kira out of hiding.

What a shocker…

EVERYONE：Huh!

Zen: Dude…

NEAR：And I also want you to mention the following to her so she'll relay it to Kira; in total there are only four active members of the SPK, that includes myself. Kira won't be able to resist such an opportunity. Knowing him, he won't run. Instead he'll try to kill us before we get too close. And that's where I'll beat him at his own game.

Like Light will lose to likes of Near.

LIGHT： (Beat me at my own game, huh? All right Near, if that's how you wanted, I'll accept your challenge.)

Just like with Ryuuzaki, should brings back 'painful memories', doesn't it?

NEAR：I am in Japan as we speak.

LIGHT：I am in Japan as well.

NEAR：Then we would be quite close to each other. Who knows we might even have the chance to meet face to face.

LIGHT：I hope so.

NEAR：Well, that'll be something to look forward to.

LIGHT：Yes.

NEAR：When that time comes; we finish this Kira matter once and for all.

LIGHT：Definitely.

Haruka ends the talk nicely.

Haruka: Until then, Near, we're signing off. Please keep us posted for any Kira emergency.

Near and Haruka get it too in stopping Light sooner or later.

Near: Will do. (And you behave, just hang in there.)

\- Blip –

Light will stop Near at any coast he can do, as he always been doing.

LIGHT： (It's all becoming clear to me. From the very beginning, even now, it's been a one-on-one fight against L. And even though he is dead, the battle's just shifted to his heirs. Very well, Near, fine. I'll come out to play if you will. It's only fair after all. And when we meet, we'll find out which of us is truly prepared to win and whose wits will prevail. When that happens, this long battle will end. And I can finally begin my reign at the top.)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Seems that the game has been set little by little. Even for Near, he knows the layouts on what's what to explain within using toys for example. As Rester, Giovanni, and Linder 'on the computer screen' they were all listening in.

NEAR: First, let's reveal what we know so far. W or being as the second Watari is Light Yagami, and he's also Kira. While innocent Haruka Todou's also Second L and his girlfriend a while back, wanting to get back at Kira. She already knows that Light's Kira, because of his upsets love towards her. From now, we'll call him L-Kira. There's also another one; someone who has the notebook and is currently using it. We'll call him X-Kira. Judging by the pattern of X-Kira's killings, he has definitely made the deal and acquired the Shinigami eyes. L-Kira and X-Kira can't communicate directly. They must be planning to communicate using Takada as a go-between. So, given the situation as it now stands, there are two ways to win against Kira. One, the simple way. We arrange to kill both L-Kira and X-Kira and confiscate the notebook. However, no matter what might happen, we will never resort to that.

Wow, very good Near. From Lego characters like them in some parts, and a top gun explains it all.

RESTER：Why not?

NEAR：That's not the way we work, commander.

RESTER： "We," sir?

NEAR：Yes, that's right. We kill those two and the murders stop, such ex-post facto of justification will not be tolerated. That's not the way L and I do things. Because that would be an insult. Don't forget. L entrusted this case to those who came after him.

That is true; L did for he knew about the matters at stake when he signed up for this case to solve. Haruka returns to the room to find no signs of Ferdie to be found where she left him to be, Zen notices when he runs into her.

Haruka: Ferdie? Ferdie? Zen, you seen Ferdie anywhere?

Zen: (A doll walking on its own? Doubt it.)

He plays along for Haruka's sake.

Zen: Ah…No. I was working. Where do you think he went?

Haruka: I left him in the room because Ide needed some paper work report done. I told him I was coming back, but he's gone. Can you help me find him?

Zen: Yeah, I'll try. I need to look around anyways.

Haruka: Let me come with you.

Zen pulls Haruka real quick to stopping her.

Zen: Look, Light might be watching. Don't want to take any chances of him hurting us if he really is Kira. Just leave this to me. I'll call you when I find your Ferdie, okay?

Haruka understood. Once the cost was clear, she goes back to join with Ide and Matsuda.

Haruka: Thank you so much, Zen.

Zen: No problem!

He then goes looking for Ferdie for Haruka.

Zen: (How hard is it to find a doll that's made up in this girl's mind? I mean, seriously!)

\- HOTEL -

Later that night back at the hotel, Takada and Light meet up with each other again to talk of their plans. While quietly sounded like it while giving out notes on what they were really talking about, for Matsuda, Ide, and Haruka to try listening in. Also Haruka still recording things on her end very well.

LIGHT：So Kiyomi, I heard on news the other day that you were receiving an enormous amount of fan mail every day.

TAKADA：Yes. I'm told an average is about 200 letters a day.

LIGHT：200 letters? Wow, I'm a little jealous.

TAKADA：Don't say that, I'm ….

All the three could do for the time being was to listen in.

MATSUDA：Man, this is kind of boring listening to audio only without any video feed.

Haruka looked worried about the whereabouts of her Ferdie, but she tried working hard for Matsuda to cheer her up.

Matsuda: Aw, Haru. You know I love seeing and hearing you in person…!

Haruka: Thanks, Matsu. Sorry, I'm working hard. It just…I haven't seen Ferdie lately. I'm worried about him.

Matsuda hugs his Haruka.

Matsuda: I'm sure he'll show up soon.

Continuing to listen in…

LIGHT：I think you should look through them even if they are just letters from fans.

TAKADA：You are right.

\- Light writes notes to Takada –

This is what he's really saying to her.

NOTE： "Keep calm as you read this note and ones that follow. Make sure not to let the people listening to this conversation hear your reactions."

Takada goes along with it.

LIGHT：The SPK has started to make its move. You have to start thinking about your safety. Instead of only accepting massages from Kira, maybe you should consider making a few demands of your own.

That's what the other three thought they heard to be.

MATSUDA：Oh, Light's getting down to the business!

Haruka: (Light, what are you getting at this time…?)

LIGHT：You shouldn't only be a spokesperson; your voice should be heard as well. Reach out to Kira. Tell what you think he needs to know.

He gives her another written note.

NOTE： "I have a different job for T. In order to create the perfect world that Kira has envisioned, I want you to begin judging and punishing people as Kira."

TAKADA：Huh?!

She gets up from her chair to be too shocked about it in making some noises from Matsuda, Ide, and Haruka to hear, she might've got something out of that.

MATSUDA & the Others：Huh?!

Light holds Takada in time from almost falling down.

LIGHT：It's all right, Kiyomi. I have faith in you. It's gonna be OK. If you can do this, I'm sure you'll be able to send Kira information that you don't want the SPK to know about.

That used love made Takada to do that in aiding Mikami, all for her Light.

TAKADA： … All right, I'll do it.

Haruka: He did it.

IDE：We nailed it!

MATSUDA：That's our Light for ya. He is good.

\- MIKAMI'S HOME -

And for that, Takada makes a call to Mikami while still writing names down in the Death Note many times more.

MIKAMI：Delete, delete, delete, delete ….

\- Mikami's cell rings -

MIKAMI： (Hmm? Kiyomi Takada?)

He answers the call.

MIKAMI：Yes?

TAKADA：I have an important message for you. You are to send me a fan letter that I'll be recognized as yours. You will also enclose something else in the envelope; 5 blank pages from the notebook. Carry on with your judgments and killings as usual until I receive the letter and the pages.

Wait, Light wants Takada to be Kira in killing people now?

MIKAMI：And how about after you receive them?

TAKADA：You have to stop using the real notebook. However, you must continue entering names in a fake notebook.

MIKAMI：A fake?

So Mikami will look like he has the Death Note, but a fake one. Makes sense I guess.

TAKADA: That's right. Make a notebook that looks as close to the original as possible. And act as if you are killing people by using this decoy.

MIKAMI：I understand.

\- Blip –

Looks like Mikami will do anything as his God in being Kira says for him to do. No wonder why Light calls him 'T'.

MIKAMI： (God, what are you planning? No, it's not my place to question God. His will is absolute. My job is to do what God wishes.)

And so, Mikami begins making a fake Death Note to sending the other pages to Takada to doing the rest.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

I guess from the guys watching the Kira's Kingdom, Takada's becoming very popular for all the fans out there.

Zen: A new show?

IDE：Eh?! What's this?

MATSUDA：It's a replacement for "Kira's Kingdom."

IDE：God, what's wrong with these people?

Ha! Tell me about it. Now they call it – 'Today Miss Takada'.

Haruka: Well, this is what happens when you become famous. Just not like this on my end.

ANCHOR on TV：Welcome to the show. "Today Miss Takada" will introduce her 4 new female bodyguards who were selected after a rigorous screening process. The first is the winner of the 22nd World Karate Championships, Miss Tatsumi Oyama. The second is the former CIA agent, Miss Halle Linder.

So Light sees that Linder works for Near, for she'll be Takada's bodyguard. Haruka knows it too.

Haruka: (Alright! Near brought some backup.)

LIGHT： (If there is an SPK member among these bodyguards; it would have to be Halle Linder. Looks like Near's conducting his own investigation of Takada.)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

While back with Near, he watches so many TV show news, has a lot of discs stack up, and still thinking on what his next move might be.

ANNOUNCER：A phantom killer who stabbed 6 people in Shinjuku busy ….

NEAR： (Who would I choose to be X-Kira out of all the people in the world?)

TAKADA on TV： Educating our children about the existence of Kira and the meaning of his teachings must be made mandatory. Above all, we must teach our children that Kira is good.

Can't believe this, now Takada's a murderer as well.

NEAR： (Takada was chosen because she is a strong supporter of Kira. So, that means X-Kira must be someone who knew that Takada was a Kira worshipper; someone who had a close-intimate relationship with her before her selection.)

Again, he's got that part right.

TAKADA on TV：Also, Kira will not forgive any crime no matter how small. From this point onwards, you should assume that any person alive is a viable target.

Then it all comes very clear for Near to know who the other Kira was, he sees another show of Mikami worshiping Kira live on Takada's show.

MIKAMI on the screen：I'd like to hear Kira's voice. I want to hear his thoughts once again. We should follow his teachings exactly as Kira ordered. To me, it's obviously the quickest path to lasting world peace. Youth have a responsibility. I think it's of the most importance that young people do all they can to contribute. It's our duty to improve our society. If there are no words or orders from Kira, then we have only one choice; we need to think for ourselves. We need to consider what Kira has told us, determine what he wants most, and make our own decisions from there.

NEAR： (L-Kira is Light Yagami. Could X-Kira be Teru Mikami?)

Yeah, seems that way.

NEAR： (… Everything seems to fit into place.)

\- ＮＨＮ-

While during the shows, Misa was about to do hers soon to not being in a good mood today for Mogi to notice.

MISA：That's what I've been asking! So, tell me why I'm not the headliner. You said I was supposed to be the highlight of the East-West pop music festival!

MOGI：Well, while it's true that you are the highlight, but when it comes to the headliner, it's a little harder to secure that spot. Hmm?

Soon Misa stops in seeing Takada, already hating her. Jealousy…With a lot of other female bodyguards protecting her, that bitch gives Misa the glare. She too hates her.

BODYGUARD：That's why we should be taking precautions.

MISA： (Kiyomi Takada.)

So she says this out loud.

MISA：What an idiot! She doesn't even realize that Light is just using her for his investigation!

Mogi tries calming Misa down.

MOGI：Don't say that! You might end up dead if she hears you.

MISA：Duh, I know that. That's why I whispered it quietly.

Ah, no you didn't. Takada then laughs to giving Misa a bad snicker to just walk away, now she was really mad.

MISA：Hey! She snickered at me! I'm gonna go kick her!

MOGI：Oh, hang on!

With Mogi trying to stop Misa before she could, Linder stops her in time by restraining her.

MISA：Ahhhh! Er ….

LIDNER：What were you trying to do?!

MISA：Eh, what was I doing?! What about you?! Hmmmm!

The two stare at each other, Takada wanted to spare Misa because she felt like it.

TAKADA：Linder, that young lady is actually a very good friend of mine. Please, you shouldn't be so rough with her.

LINDER：Of course, Miss Takada. Please, excuse me.

Linder let's Misa go and continues her job protecting Takada.

MOGI：Misa-Misa. Are you all right?

MISA： Hmmmm, that was so frustrating!

God, she really needs to get laid. What a whiner. But talk about a cat fight going on between the two when it comes to true love in winning Light over, but still he was only using them.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Back at the NPA Task Force HQ building, Near calls up again as Zen was still searching for Ferdie, he spots something cooking so he goes to check it out. Huh? What could be cooking at a busy time like this? Haruka knows and answers it, could be important.

Haruka: Yes, Near?

NEAR：L, this is Near. I have a small request. If Mr. Aizawa is there, would it be possible for me to speak to him for a moment?

Haruka: Of course. Watari?

Light allows Aizawa to talk to Near.

Light: Sure, go ahead.

AIZAWA：Near, this is Aizawa. What is it?

NEAR： I have a question regarding surveillance for Watari and Takada's meetings. Are you recording both audio and video feeds of their conversations?

AIZAWA：Eh, No. Only an audio feed right now.

Haruka message him on why to texting Near the voice records she got to make a copy to hack into and send to only him before Near called back again.

NEAR：I see. Only wiretaps at the moment. How interesting. Thank you very much.

This was big news for Near to hear about. Once Zen gets into the room, he sees something 'kind of' disturbing that was cook in boiled water with something in it to tell Haruka about. He calls her up.

Haruka: Yes, Zen?

Zen: I found Ferdie, but…I don't think you would like to call him not doing so well…

This made Haruka jump out of her sit after hearing Ferdie's cry for help again in her head to go to his rescue.

Haruka: Ferdie!

Light knows that what he just did was most mess up to her only friend.

Light: Haruka? What's the matter?

Matsuda: Haru! Wait!

Light, Matsuda, Ide, and Aizawa follow Haruka into the room for Zen tries telling her the bad news gently before entering inside.

Zen: Haruka! Just listen to me! Whatever you see next, don't get mad. It just happened to him.

Haruka; Let me see him…!

Zen: Haruka-!

Haruka: Let me see!

Haruka pushes Zen out of the way for others to look; Haruka removes the top of the pot of the water boiling to use an item to pull out a stuff cooked animal of hers. It was Ferdie. All ripped opened, button eyes poked out, covered in ketchup, and torn to tiny pieces all over and soak, there was nothing for Haruka to do in putting Ferdie back together anymore.

Matsuda: Oh, no…

Mogi, Aizawa, and Light: It's Ferdie!

Haruka got her hands burned just to pick up Ferdie's remains.

Haruka: Ferdie? Ferdie, are you alright?

Just one, Ferdie whispers one thing into Haruka's ears that to her was his last dying breath.

Ferdie: Haruka…Live on...And…I'm so…sorry…

For there, he was dead within Haruka in making another one again, it was her first and only one she did from long ago after the real Ferdie died.

Light: Zen! You fool! What happened!?

Zen didn't say much, so he knows it was all Light's doing.

Zen: Don't look at me, man! I just came in to see that stuff toy being boiled alive! I don't know how it happened! Someone else was in here!

Light sure was mad since this was his doing.

Light: Because of this, Haruka lost the only friend in her life!

Haruka then breaks down and cries really hard. For Ferdie that she made that was part of her other personality was gone.

Haruka: No…! No, Ferdie!

Matsuda holds her closes to him to keeping her company.

Matsuda: Haru, I'm so sorry.

Aizawa, Ide, and Zen will clean things up for Haruka to getting out of the room for Light to take Ferdie's remains in a box for her.

Aizawa: Get her out, Matsuda, we got this.

Ide: Just make sure she gets better.

Matsuda: I will. Let's go, Haru. Let's place Ferdie somewhere nice for his funeral, okay? Let's go.

Haruka goes with Matsuda without letting the dead Ferdie go.

Haruka: Oh, Matsu…! Ferdie is gone! He was the only friend I had then and he always been there for me…! What am I going to do now?

Matsuda: I know…There, there. I miss him too.

As Aizawa and Ide clean up the place with Zen too, he looks at Light to ask him a certain type of question.

Zen: Hey!

Light: Yes?

Zen: I know something that it was you last in this area. And I know something happened that you did to that poor girl's doll…! You got something you're not telling me about, dude?

Light acts normal around Zen.

Light: Not at all. She must've done it without remembering. Happens to all of us, I would never do such a thing to my Haruka.

Zen: She's not yours-!

Zen stops himself before he could punch Light almost, he then leaves the room knowing that it wasn't over between the two of them, as he throws something out for now for Aizawa and Ide just saw that part themselves quietly.

Zen: Listen, stay away from Haruka. You heard from her, she doesn't like you in a love type of way.

Light: Is that so? You like her bodyguard now?

Zen: You go near her again, I'll freakin cut you open being Kira or not. You're a freak!

Zen leaves for Light leaves the room with an empty pot to empty the water out, to soon be banging it on the wall in anger to making a huge dint into it pretty hard. Looks like he has Zen to go after next thinking that he was evil, but he wasn't.

Light: (Zen…You're going to regret threatening me…! You're next to die.)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ - 

So after that talk, Near thought of only one thing since the other couldn't see the even happening, only to hear.

RESTER：If they are only using wiretaps, then it's safe to assume that L-Kira and X-Kira have found a way to contact each other through Takada. Seems like Linder could be in more danger when they realize.

Near knows of Linder taking care of herself.

NEAR：I knew the risks getting into this. To be blunt, what's important is that W starts focusing his attention on Linder and Takada. In the meantime, we'll use the opportunity to investigate Mikami further.

RESTER：Hm. How are things, Gevanni?

It looks like Gevanni was spying on Mikami on his end.

GEVANNI：Well, about Mikami, it's strange. It's ridiculously easy to trail him. He's not trying to hide or anything. He's lived at the same place the past 4 years. There's nothing unusual about him. He also seems to be totally dedicated to his career as a prosecutor. I'm beginning to think he can't be X-Kira.

He was though.

NEAR：No, there is a very high probability that Mikami is X-Kira. Please be very careful. Don't enter his room yet! Just keep watch over him for now.

GEVANNI：Gotcha.

And be careful too, Gevanni, he'll still try to kill you if possible.

\- MISA'S GREENROOM -

As Misa was tired in going to so many meetings all day at the TV station, Mogi gets a call from Linder that Takada wanted her on something.

MISA： Man, how many meetings do I need to have with NHN, for crying out loud? And seriously, how many times do these people have to tell me "be careful about what you say?!" What was that?!

MOGI：Yes. Yes, of course. I'll ask her right now.

I wonder what Takada wanted from Misa?

MOGI：Er, listen, Misa-Misa? Takada would like to have dinner with you this evening just the two of you.

MISA： (Huh? That Kiyomi, what's she up to?)

So she goes along with it and will have dinner alright.

MISA：Good idea! The music festival's MC should have dinner with the main performer at least once. Tell her OK.

MOGI：Hello?

\- TAKADA'S GREENROOM -

So Mogi tells Linder to tell Takada that Misa will be there.

LIDNER：Miss Takada, she has accepted.

TAKADA：Great. I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and Linder, please book a nice private room for us. And also, I'd like you to attend the dinner as well.

LIDNER：Huh? Yes.

\- RESTAURANT -

And so with Mogi and the other bodyguards waited outside, the girls have a one building out to eat to themselves. Nice private night time in doing so, looking good. This is so going to be an awkward dinner for these two.

TAKADA：Misa, I'm sorry to have to invite you to dinner so late at night. I'm afraid it had to wait until after the 9 o'clock news was finished.

Linder just watch on things between the two not getting into a real fight.

MISA：No problem! I don't mind it at all. I'm a night owl anyway.

Man, Misa was drinking so much wine tonight. Due to her anger towards Takada liking Light than he does to her.

MISA：Well, what is it?

TAKADA：I'm not really sure how to answer a question like that. So, Light must be pretty busy. How do you two manage?

That got to Misa pretty hard there.

MISA： (Why you-?! She knows that I can't see him that much while she can meet him overtime! How dare she?!)

So she tells Takada that Light and Misa were very happy together, to her mind maybe. She was lying.

MISA：Things are great between us. Light is way more infatuated than he looks at least with me. In fact, he starts clinging to me as soon as he gets in the door every night.

TAKADA：Woo, I see. It sounds like you are doing well. Thank goodness.

Then Misa gives Takada the dirty look to say this to her on another lie.

MISA：Yes. Actually I should probably tell you since you are the MC. I'm going to announce my engagement to Light at the pop music festival.

This made Takada shake all over even while holding her wine glass to asking Misa if it was really true.

TAKADA： … Does he know about this?

MISA：Of course he does! It's an engagement! It's not as if I'm getting engaged to myself! He proposed to me more than a month ago. It was so romantic! Don't you think it could be exciting to announce that at the pop music festival, Miss MC?

I think Takada just got burned. I'm glad this isn't Haruka wasn't with any of them right now...

TAKADA： … Why not? If you are able to, that is.

MISA: What do you mean if I'm able to?! What, are you not gonna let me announce it? Or maybe it's something else. Maybe you're gonna get Kira to kill me!

Ouch! Dirty move there, Misa!

TAKADA：Of course not. Only Kira can decide who he is going to punish. I have nothing to do with his decisions. Besides, I've always thought of you as a good friend, Misa. You shouldn't say such terrible things. Anyway, I don't have any intention of killing anyone no matter how horrible they might be.

I think she wants to tare Misa apart in a fist to fist fight to me.

MISA：Mmmm, well, whatever. I used to really like Kira, too, you know. But I know for sure that Light's gonna catch him soon. Once he gets caught, it'll be nothing but bad news for him. And as for you, you'll probably be … executed!

Ouch! Now that got to Takada really hard to cough up her drink and spill the rest on the table. Okay, now I don't think any of them should be with Light.

TAKADA：(choke).

Linder aids Takada.

LIDNER：Miss Takada. Are you all right?

She looked and sounded fine, Takada started to laugh instead. She knows that Light loves her and only her, how can she forget that?

TAKADA：(laugh).

\- LIGHT：Listen Kiyomi, I am the real Kira. Please join me Kiyomi, and you will be the goddess of the new world.-

I almost feel sorry for her and Misa about Light using them both, almost on Takada a bit less. 

TAKADA：Miss Amane.

MISA：Yes?

TAKADA：I find this unpleasant.

She just had to say that, making Misa mad and drunk at the same time.

MISA：Oh yeah?! I feel the same!

TAKADA：Obviously this was a bad idea. I should have waited until you grew up and learned a few manners before I invited you to dinner. I suppose I'll know better next time. Good bye.

Isn't Misa a year older than Takada?

MISA：Oooohh?! I'm older than you, Kiyomi! And anyways, you're being childish for storming out in the middle of dinner over silly little comments! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

\- OUTSIDE -

As Mogi sees Linder and Takada storming out and that bitch smiling, he sees Misa on the ground and very drunk. She sure looks happy.

MISA：Hey, Mochi! Thanks for waiting, Mochi! How are ya?!

Mogi goes over to aid Misa.

MOGI：Ar, are you OK?

MISA：Of course I am, I won after all!

MOGI：Won?

MISA： Yeah, it was easy! Ha, ha!

Okay…? That was fun…

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Because of that, Linder reports back to Near about the dinner between Takada and Misa turned out.

LIDNER： About tonight's meeting between Takada and Amane; they just talked about Light Yagami. If you read between the lines, they were arguing over which one was his lover.

And to Near…

Near: (Sadly, Light is in love with Haruka, but she use to love L. And now in love with that task force member Touta Matsuda. I feel sorry for the other two.)

RESTER：Your thoughts?

Near explains with more toys of Takada, Haruka, Misa, Light, and Mikami.

NEAR：All I can determine is this; Light Yagami is popular with the ladies. And, we know that Takada and Amane both adore him. But he admires Haruka more, as she loves one of the task force members that she uses to be in love with L.

RESTER：Near, please be serious about this.

He was…

NEAR：It is serious. If they're both truly in love with him, they will not easily betray him. In fact, they'll likely do whatever he asks.

At least he's smart enough to know that part.

\- TRAIN -

Elsewhere on the train, Gevanni was still spying on Mikami's every move. As the two were sitting down, a man was being a sicko to a poor girl.

WOMAN：Please, stop.

MAN：Oh, come on now, lady? I mean, wearing the short skirt like that in winter, it's an invitation.

WOMAN：Please someone!

Mikami puts away his cell phone for Gevanni to see that.

GEVANNI： (Hmm? A cell phone?)

Then he sees Mikami using his Death Note, knowing it was a fake one handmade. Remember that…Gevanni quickly reports back to Near and Rester about it.

GEVANNI：Mikami's just taken out a notebook.

RESTER：Hmm?!

MIKAMI：Delete.

So annoying just saying that a lot.

GEVANNI：He's writing something in it. Could that be it? He's getting off the train.

Before Gevanni could follow Mikami as he writes a name down, in seconds the sick pervert man drops dead in front of the girl and for him to see it.

WOMAN：Aaaaaahhh!

As Mikami walks off, seems that this is getting stranger and too confusing that was going on for Near. As for Haruka making a small grave near a park she use to go to and play with the real Ferdie together when she was little; she places a jar of Ferdie's aches with a box of Ferdie being a stuff toy's remains with some things of her childhood years to keep underground. She buries it up to leave a handmade stone of Ferdie's name and such to a flower to stick out forever to show. As Light, Aizawa, Mogi, Misa, Ide, Zen, and Matsuda were nice enough to help out Haruka to pay their respects to her friend, they went back to work afterwards.

Misa: Hey, Haruka. Stay strong, okay? I'm here for you if you need anything. Unlike Kiyomi, you're a good friend to me.

At least she trusts Haruka.

Mogi: Sorry for your lost.

Ide: He must've meant the whole world to you.

Aizawa: Remind me of my daughter after losing her pet cat. Just sad…

Zen pats Haruka on the head.

Zen: Hang in there, babe. Alright?

Light comes up to try cheering Haruka up.

Light: Haruka…

Haruka: Don't touch me.

Light just goes off to saying this to her.

Light: Don't care how much you push me away, Haruka; I still love you no matter what.

And for that, everyone goes back to work as Matsuda stayed by her side.

Matsuda: Haru, I'm here for you. Just don't let this affect you for the rest of your life. Do that for me, please? I don't think Ferdie wouldn't want that.

Haruka looks at Matsuda from hiding her tears coming out of her, to hug him for he will be there by her side.

Haruka: Matsu…My Ferdie's gone!

She couldn't stop; it'll be a while for Haruka to feel any better again. Or herself. Ferdie was part of her anger, strength, courage, and so much that Haruka might be deep down as she was shy, friendly, smart, worried, and born with an autism thing to forget and hiding her other half to go crazy. With Ferdie now gone, she still needed to solve the case and be brave, or she'll never win at all for Light to get to her first.

Matsuda: Haru… (Damn that Kira, he'll pay. He hurt my Haru for too long. He made her cry!)

As Matsuda spend some time with Haruka to eating alright, to talking, watching things together, and embracing each other in the shower, she seem to just calm down a bit. The two sleep in their bed to take an easy for the night. As Mogi, Ide, Aizawa, and Zen gather quietly and agreeing to find any proof that Light was Kira, Haruka does something on her end. She had to say something to Near now by calling him while she still could in being herself. Though sad, scared, and very worried…Right now she was really mad.

Haruka: Near?

Near: Haruka? I was waiting for your call.

Haruka: No time to explain, but…Let's stop Light. He took my Ferdie and…

Near knows what Haruka was getting at, thanks to Ryuuzaki telling him and Mello about his new girlfriend when he was alive, he understood her lost.

Near: Ferdie, the fox doll base from your pet that you once had? I'm sorry to hear. Well, we'll stop Light together. You and I. We'll bring an end to the Kira nightmares for good; I will be your friend now. Is what he would've wanted…

Haruka: Yes. I did some of the things so far, I'll keep it up. I also have a plan that might work.

Near: You do? Does anyone else know?

Haruka: No, I didn't tell them. I want to tell you first.

Near hears Haruka out to holding a girlie doll in his hands to brushing her hair a lot.

Near: Very well, let's hear it. Send the rest to me on text. Tell me your plan, Haruka, please.

Haruka tries blowing her nose to cleaning her face up to finally speak up.

Haruka: (Light Yagami is Kira…He's going down!)

Looks like things has gotten serious now. With a bad headache hurting Haruka's head, she sucks it up for now as she look at the photo of her old pet Ferdie 'being the real one' and talks to Near. What could this plan of hers be?

Haruka: Listen up because I'm only saying this once.

Farewell, Ferdie the Fox.

To be continued…


	34. Vigilance

Death Note#34 Vigilance

I guess after that part of the pervert dying that made it look like Mikami kill him 'but it was really all of Takada's doing on her end to the real Death Note', Gevanni kept on following him while reporting everything else to Near. Yeah, as well as Takada's mess up for Misa to fight with her over Light, he destroying the doll of Ferdie for Haruka to get upset, and things just gotten a little crazier little by little here. And whatever both Haruka and Near talked about in stopping Light since he was Kira and Mikami too, it better be a good one.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

GEVANNI：A man who was on the same train as Mikami just collapsed. He was harassing a young woman and suddenly fell to the floor. It all happened about a half minute after he wrote something in that notebook. That's got to be it.

So it appears to be Mikami still killing people.

RESTER：Well, now we know for sure.

NEAR：Yes. Our next order of business is to get as close as possible to Mikami. But before we rush in blindly, there's something we need to be careful of. And that is the being known as the Shinigami. The Shinigami would be loyal to Mikami and will warn him if it discovers we are following him.

For Mikami is the only one who can see and hear Ryuk than no one else unless they touch the Death Note.

RESTER：But the Shinigami can only be seen by those people who have touched the notebook. It's going to be pretty difficult to be careful of something we can't even see.

NEAR：We're gonna try no matter how difficult.

GEVANNI：Hmm, right. Understood, sir.

Guess the spying still continues, as for Near he hopes that his and Haruka's plan will work out later on.

Near: Don't worry, Haruka and I had a friendly talk the other day. Something will turn out to finally solving the case.

\- HOTEL -

And so another talk for Light to do and work on with Takada for the others get everything set up for him, Aizawa knows that something was up during their talk to hear but no cameras in seeing them. He knows that something was up thanks to Haruka telling him after feeling a bit better. Though sad in losing her friend, she'll be alright other than that.

Haruka: (Aizawa. I'm not so sure, but…I think Light and Takada are talking about something else than just finding Kira. I recorded odd things in between so, try seeing the rest for yourself. That's all I can tell you.)

Good thing that she did tell him.

AIZAWA： (Light's having another one of his meetings with Takada this evening. Right after they started having these encounters, Takada got a phone call from Kira. And all the surveillance cameras had to be removed. The first thing that came to my mind was that they'd be able to communicate secretly by writing messages. If what Haruka's saying is true, then…Light maybe hiding something from the rest of us.)

After everything else has been checked without looking under the couch still by Haruka's doing, Light was all set.

LIGHT：Everything checks out in here. I've gone over the entire room and there's nothing in it. There's only the wiretap on me.

Aizawa was happy to hear that Haruka's bug was still hiding well.

AIZAWA：Yeah, right. Then all this left is the bathroom.

That still made him curious.

AIZAWA： (Why does Light care so much about checking for cameras and wiretaps? Never mind that, why is Kira allowing these meetings in the first place? Something just doesn't add up. Hmmm. If they really are writing notes to each other, there's only one way to prove it.)

With that, Aizawa places a touch press on one of the last page of the note book and finishes his work.

\- Aizawa is gone and Takada showed up –

Soon to hearing out the rest between Light and Takada's talk. This should be good after what Misa said to her.

TAKADA：Light, I thought you should know, I had a private chat with Miss Misa Amane yesterday.

LIGHT：Hmm, about what?

Matsuda sure like hearing this stuff out more.

MATSUDA：Oh boy, Light's in trouble now!

IDE：Matsuda, is there some reason you're so happy about this?

Haruka: Ide, it just happens for Light being so popular to the other girls falling for him.

Ide, Aizawa, and Matsuda sees that Haruka was feeling better.

Aizawa: Haruka, it's going to be okay.

At least he was trying to cheer Haruka up as well.

Ide: How's she been holding up?

Matsuda: Poor girl's been through a lot, but she's making it. Misses Ferdie to make something to remember him by must've been hard on her. She's pulling through.

Haruka tries being strong, to holding a locket necklace of a photo of her and Ferdie on each side.

Haruka: Thank you for asking me, but I'll be fine. Really.

Matsuda was still there for her.

Matsuda: Haru…

Back to the talking part…

TAKADA：She told me that she is planning to announce her engagement to you during her appearance at the Pop Music Festival.

MATSUDA：Oh, he is busted, Light's in the doghouse!

Aizawa：Shut up, Matsuda!

Haruka started to laugh a little making Matsuda very happy to see that as a good thing on her.

Matsuda: Oh, Haru, you're too cute when you laugh.

Zen then leaves to take care of something important of his own Kira solving case on his end, to question one suspect in mind.

Zen: Hey, guys. I need to go in my interview of the stories I'm working on. Won't be gone for long.

The others ignore him but Haruka to only say this.

Haruka: Zen, please be careful.

He understood.

Zen: You bet.

As he leaves, Light says something to tell Takada that Misa and him getting married was a lie.

LIGHT：No, she thinks we are together because I haven't been able to break it to her yet. But she means nothing to me.

Should've in the first place, you idiot.

LIGHT： (Misa, you idiot! Why pull a stunt like that?! No, Takada, you're just as bad. Why are women like this?! Why can't they be more like my Haruka?)

TAKADA：Nothing you say?! Why should I believe you?!

He does by writing Takada something explaining why to her, the other reason besides his words.

NOTE： "She was in charge of killing before T. Somehow she gained the same power as I had, and found out that I was Kira. In the end, I had no choice but to take her as my partner. It's the only reason I would ever choose such an impulsive girl."

And of course she falls for it. They are both being used.

TAKADA： (So Misa was doing Kira's killings. But right now, I'm the one doing it for him. Light had no choice with Misa, but he chose me specially to help him.)

LIGHT：Believe me, she is nothing. You are the only one for me.

TAKADA： "You are the only one for me?!" Is that supposed be serious? I expected better from you, Light.

LIGHT：I'm sorry, it's just honestly how I feel.

TAKADA：Oh, really? I have to wonder how many times you've said that to a woman. Even more to that…Haruka Todou person! I bet you love her more than me or Ms. Amane!

She just had to say Haruka's name, that made Light mad from the inside to try hiding it from Takada from the outside to notice.

Haruka: This is nonsense.

Hard on Haruka since she didn't had Ferdie to being her anger emotion anymore.

MATSUDA：She does have a point. I mean, that's pretty cheesy line, especially for Light. He needs to leave Haru out of this, she's with me now.

IDE：Tell me about it. So, which one you think he'll pick, Amane or Takada?

MATSUDA：Well, he could keep two-timing them. Anyways better than bugging Haruka so much.

IDE：Are you serious?! You don't see any problem with that?!

Hey, Ide, you ask Matsuda that question first not him.

MATSUDA：Hey, I'm not the one who ….

Aizawa had it with them to say it.

AIZAWA：Will you two shut up?! Excuse me, Haruka.

She tries keeping her cool.

Haruka: Of course… It's…fine…

Okay…?

Light: Look, Kiyomi. Haruka and I are just best friends. In a very caring brother and sister type of relationship. She shut me down after having a sort of crush on her once, but I let it go as long as she was happy.

Nice lie there, but that made Takada happy.

TAKADA：Just friends, huh? You are going have to prove yourself from now on, Light. But I will trust you. Of course, if I find out that you're lying, you'll pay dearly. In fact, I'll tell Kira about it.

He just got burned there.

LIGHT：Hmm…Kira, huh? You know, I understand that the world really needs Kira right now. But I just can't help but wonder; will the day ever come when you and I can be together? I can't help but hate Kira for choosing you as his spokesperson because he keeps us apart. I don't mind if he kills criminals but we've done nothing wrong. We have the right to lead happy lives, don't we?

\- Takada reads notes written by Light –

She reads the note that Light writes down.

TAKADA： "Yes, I want to be happy together with you. But, that could only happen if Kira wasn't around."

LIGHT：You are right. If only Kira wasn't around.

TAKADA： "Kira should be arrested."

They thought that part was true to hear.

EVERYONE：Huh?!

TAKADA： … It's true. If you and I are ever going to have chance of being happy together, Kira needs to be caught.

Light acts like he was surprise to hear that.

LIGHT：Wait a minute, Kiyomi. Do you seriously mean that?

TAKADA：Yes.

LIGHT：All right. But if I'm going to arrest him, I'll need you help. You'll be putting yourself in danger. After all, I'll be defying the police and you'll be going against Kira and the entire world as well. Are you sure that's OK?

Takes a bit to hear Takada's answer.

IDE：That's a long pause.

She had her answer.

TAKADA： "… … All right. If cooperating with you means that we can be together, then I'm prepared to make that sacrifice, Light."

They were good to go.

Haruka: I guess that's good.

MATSUDA：What a turnaround! Just like you could expect from our guy! He was able to move the conversation from cheating on Misa-Misa to getting Tacky to help him!

Yeah, good so far I guess. Just not to Haruka and Aizawa on their end.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Gevanni reports to Near and Rester on what Mikami's doing next to report in.

GEVANNI：Mikami's talking to himself.

RESTER：What's going on?

GEVANNI：He was too far away from me to pick up his voice, but I recorded video of his lips' moving. I'm sending you the footage I was able to get. It's of Mikami during his lunch break. This is right here. He's saying something.

He shows the footage of Mikami sitting down and saying something, like he was talking to someone.

RESTER：Show it to us one more time in slow motion. "Is … that … you … Shinigami" is what he said.

Nice way for Rester to read lips.

GEVANNI：He seems to react to the scrap of paper at his feet.

RESTER：He just gave a small sigh.

GEVANNI：At this point, he talked to himself little more. I'm gonna zoom in on his lips.

These guys are too good in doing their job.

RESTER： "That … Shinigami … ever … since … he … handed me … the notebook … he hasn't … reappeared. That Shinigami, ever since he handed me the notebook, he hasn't reappeared."

Bingo! And to Near's guess…

NEAR：Mikami was given the notebook by one of the Shinigami, but it seems that Shinigami hasn't been following him. Huh, so that's how it is.

That's not the only thing, Gevanni sees Zen spying on Mikami too in making his move as a reporter to getting closer to him. Be careful…

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Takada takes her leave for tonight until next time she sees Light again.

TAKADA：I guess that's all for today. See you next time.

LIGHT：Of course.

As the others took their part well on their end.

MATSUDA：It's finally over. Man, things got pretty intense today, don't you think? It's tough to do this for hours on end.

IDE：Yeah, you really look like you are suffering.

Haruka: We did what we had to do, right?

They agree with her.

Matsuda: Good point, Haru.

Aizawa leaves to see how the whole thing with the notes turn out.

AIZAWA：All right, I'm gonna wrap things up at the hotel.

MATSUDA：Key, thanks for your hard work! You know, I feel kinda bad that Aizawa's stuck with booking the hotel and checking out every time.

Haruka: Don't worry, he knows what he's doing, Matsu.

Only she knows so far besides Mogi, Zen, and Ide on their end on what Aizawa's really up to.

\- HOTEL -

Once Light leaves the hotel, Aizawa goes to do his job to seeing the notes if he theory was right all along. For he was, the marking he left on there was gone.

AIZAWA： (Huh?! It's gone! The mark I left is gone! Ah! I left four marks. Two of them are gone. The room's been left just as it was. Housekeeping hasn't come in yet. Then how and why would anyone switch these two notepads for new ones? That settles it. They are writing notes!)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Thanks to that, Aizawa was right. And there, he calls up Near to tell him right away after telling Haruka before that.

RESTER：Yes? … What's that?! You want to meet and talk with Near in person?

In person this time, huh? And so Aizawa does, while keeping him blindfolded on so he won't see Near's face. He enters the room with Rester watching him.

NEAR：Mr. Aizawa, it's been a while. And it's a pleasure to meet you.

AIZAWA：That's very nice of you but kinda hard to accept while I'm blindfolded.

RESTER：He doesn't have any weapons or cameras on him.

NEAR：In that case, you are free to take off your blindfold.

And so he does to seeing Near's face and looks for the first time in person.

AIZAWA：Near, I believe what you said earlier. Second Watari has been meeting Takada almost every single night.

NEAR：I know.

AIZAWA：What …! Well then, what about this? They are passing notes to each other. I confirmed it!

Near believes him, but it was still a dangerous move, to Near's saying because he was a bit worried without really admitting it.

NEAR：Mr. Aizawa. Please don't take any unnecessary actions on your own.

AIZAWA：Unnecessary actions?!

NEAR：Yes. This is not the point where we bring up evidence against Kira and openly confront him. I must corner him in a dead end with a plan that would guarantee his defeat. This is what it would take to stop him for good. Mr. Aizawa, I'm going to be blunt with you. You and the rest of the task force are already out of the picture. Haruka, being the Second L on the other hand has thing the matter at hand to stopping Kira.

AIZAWA：Ha?!

Still? Well, he might need all the help they can get.

NEAR：However, if you still want to help capture Kira, you can. All I want you to do is keep an eye on him as you've been doing.

Aizawa has to for his safety and the others.

AIZAWA：That's it? Keeping an eye on him?

NEAR: Yes. Of course, there certainly is a purpose of watching over Watari. In fact, I've already taken it into account as part of my plan. That's why I'm hoping you can help me in that prospect. I want you to watch him in order to win against Kira. And after that, I want you to be a witness to the end of Kira.

I guess Aizawa has to listen to Near and continue with his job but leave the rest to him and whatever Haruka has in mind too. This was big; she gets the message that all was good to getting his text about it.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

As the show was about to start from Takada's talk and Misa's show for a New Year to start, the others watch it back at task force.

TAKADA on TV：This has been a year of breakthroughs for me, and I'm sure for many others as well. And what better way to bring this year to an exciting close than the East-West Pop Music Festival? I'm your host for this evening, Kiyomi Takada. We hope you all enjoy the show.

Haruka knows what will happen next without the others knowing about it.

Haruka: It seems to be starting.

MATSUDA：All right! The Pop Music Festival is about to begin!

Really, Matsuda?

IDE：Matsuda, shouldn't you be checking over the reports on Kira's killings?

MATSUDA：Ya! In a minute. But after Misa-Misa performs. She is the opening act this year. We gotta cheer her on, yeah! Right, Haru?

Haruka tries having fun too with her Matsuda.

Haruka: Yes, we should.

\- ＮＨＮ -

However, things change for Misa not to make an appearance tonight along with Mogi too who saw this one coming. Linder gets in their way.

MISA：Can we help you?

And so does Rester from behind.

RESTER：Pardon me. We are from the SPK. We'll need you to come with us.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Because of this, Takada has to tell the other fans the sad news and live on TV.

TAKADA on TV：Before we continue, I'm afraid I must apologize on behalf of the staff of NHN. It's very unfortunate but it seems that this year's opening act Miss Misa Amane has not entered the concert hall yet. Of course, many unexpected things can happen at the Pop ….

Not good for the others to hear about this.

Haruka: (So, they made their move on her.)

AIZAWA：What's going on? Mogi didn't tell us anything about this.

\- CAR -

For that, Rester drives Mogi and Misa somewhere to being questioned and protected for the time being.

MISA：Take me back to NHN right now! What is this?! Are you trying to ruin my reputation?!

Mogi tries calming Misa down.

MOGI：Misa-Misa, you've got to try and stay calm.

MISA：Mochi! Why should I?!

MOGI：We need to do this in order to catch Kira.

MISA：But that has nothing to do with me!

That's because she wasn't the Second Kira anymore.

RESTER：You should know that I was going to take you at gun-point as a last resort. But you didn't resist. That was a great help. Thank you Mr. Mogi.

Mogi was behind it more than Haruka knowing about this? That's deep.

MISA：Hmm?

MOGI： (I probably would have resisted if I hadn't listened what Aizawa and Haruka told me. But, after hearing about the notepads, there is no doubt in my mind.)

Now Misa was loss from all this was happening to her so fast, but she'll be fine.

MISA：(Hmm. What's going on?)

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

So Light and Haruka 'acting like it' needed to know why Near wanted Misa for.

LIGHT：Near.

Haruka: Are you there?

NEAR：Yes? What is it, Watari? L?

LIGHT：We have a problem. Mogi and Misa Amane have gone missing.

NEAR：I'm already aware of that. I was the one who took them into custody.

That was news to them.

Haruka: So it was you.

Thanks to both Haruka and Near's understanding, they have to do what they must do on what's best.

MATSUDA：Huh! He what?!

LIGHT：For what reason?

NEAR：Oh, just in case.

I know, but just in case?

LIGHT：Near, kidnapping is a blatant criminal act. You have to stop this now!

NEAR：Actually, Mr. Mogi and Amane both came here willingly. You can even ask them yourself. I'll put them on the line now. Here they are.

Near shows them footage of Mogi and Misa in the other room sitting down, for Haruka to hack through and show a bigger image to them.

Haruka: Operation, peek-a-boo through is a go. They're alright. Now hooking a line through to you by Near's permission, Light, talk to them.

Light does so thanks to Haruka's hacking to another hotline phone.

LIGHT：Mogi, Misa, this is Watari speaking.

Misa knows Light's voice to happy to hear.

MISA：(Light!)

LIGHT：I'm told that Near is detaining you. He said that you both agreed to it. Is that true?

MOGI： … It is.

Mogi admits it there. Aizawa should've seen this coming.

AIZAWA： (Mogi ….)

MISA：Actually, I was against the whole thing. But Mochi said it would be best if I just went along quietly. He told me we would have both been killed if I didn't.

Half of it being true.

LIGHT：All right. It's fine as long as you both consented to this.

Haruka: Just stay cool, Haruka and Mogi, you'll both be fine.

With that, there will be nothing to worry about now. As Haruka and Near took care of the first thing.

NEAR： (So now I have removed Misa Amane, the one who might be the second Kira, from the equation. Light Yagami, I'm sure the significance of this move isn't lost on you.)

\- HOTEL LOUNGE -

Too bad for the fans got mad from not seeing Misa perform and for Gevanni to see it on TV for himself.

Audience on TV：Hey, no way! You're planning to end this without Misa-Misa's performance?! God, what a rip-off!

GEVANNI： (Looks like Linder and the others were successful. It's past 9. All right, it's my turn.)

As Mikami was working out, this was Gevanni's chance to sneak into the locker room to find the Death Note. While Zen makes his move being under cover and getting his story to find Mikami as a suspect.

Zen: Hello. Hey! You're one of the Kira's spokesperson I've seen on TV. Also a prosecutor lawyer, Teru Mikami. Dude! Who knew!?

Mikami: Who are you?

Zen plays it cool while working out with him.

Zen: Oh! Forgive me; I'm Zen, a journalist on the Kira's saying to writing stories. Please to meet you. I thought I can ask you a few questions real quick. Please…?

Mikami allows it.

Mikami: You seem kind, not evil. Ask away and I'll answer.

Zen: Not evil…?

Zen was lost there, but he goes along with it.

Zen: Ah…Sure! Let's begin!

\- FITNESS CLUB LOCKER ROOM - 

Gevanni breaks into Mikami's locker while reporting back to Near on what his daily life was.

GEVANNI：Mikami leaves work at almost the same time everyday with only slight variations. He leads a completely scheduled life for the most part.

NEAR：So, he always goes to the particular gym every Monday and Thursday at around 9 o'clock, is that correct?

So it would seem since he was in good shape and working very hard.

GEVANNI：Yes, he's kept that routine for the past four years ever since he joined. He didn't even skip New Year's Day. I became a member and made a few inquiries to confirm it myself.

NEAR：Good. So then, we can assume that he would be there on Monday, the 31st as well?

For what Gevanni was saying, I guess so.

GEVANNI：Yes. If he's the type of man who would go on holidays, then he'll certainly go on New Year's Eve.

Near asks Gevanni this question.

NEAR：Gevanni, would it be possible for you to touch the notebook on the 31st at the gym?

GEVANNI： … Yes. I've already done the thorough check of the hotel security. The locker room is definitely free of any kind of surveillance.

NEAR：Then I'll leave it to you.

He wants Gevanni to touch the Death Note.

GEVANNI：Sir, if there is a Shinigami with him, there's a distinct possibility that I will die, isn't there?

He was very scared from doing it.

NEAR：Yes. Part of the reason you are doing this is to test that theory. Even if you don't see any Shinigami after first touching the notebook, I want you to continue watching Mikami for a while longer before we conclude whether or not he has one following him.

GEVANNI: …

NEAR：I can have Rester do it if you are too scared.

Looks like he'll still do his job.

GEVANNI：No, I understand. I'll do it.

I guess that's what he did before going to spy on Mikami at the gym and breaks into the locker as Zen questions the guy.

Zen: So tell me, Teru, how long you been a Kira fan?

Mikami: Ever since I was born, I always believe in God watching over me. Punish the bad, the bullies at my school, my awful mother, he did it all for me in having a peaceful life.

Zen: And how did you know about Kira's exists?

Mikami: Five years ago.

Zen sees how mess up Mikami can be.

Zen: (What's up with this guy!?)

Mikami: Is there something wrong?

Zen: Ah! No! Nothing! Just surprise a smart person like yourself can worship Kira and you wanted to help him make this world a better place that's all.

He sighed to saying this to Zen next.

Mikami: I suppose you're right. Must be luck.

Zen: I hope I didn't offend you.

Mikami: Don't be. Others are like that at first until they see the truth of Kira doing the good against evil. All of the evil to be deleted.

Zen: (Deleted!?)

Zen tries staying cool before he gives away his character.

Mikami: You are a reporter on Kira after all. So I know you're a good person. Don't be scared in asking me these questions.

Zen: Of course, of course…Okay, just one more to ask, what would you do if Kira came to you in person to get more advice for a better world and what he would've wanted? For you as his partner to having a goddess by force?

Mikami takes some dumbbells to life up and says this to Zen.

Mikami: I hear him out. In fact, I join with him within minutes. I would love my God, for I worship him. And another woman he wants by his side as his goddess, I would get a woman for him if I have to! If it's God's will!

Zen: Okay, okay! I get it! Chill, man!

Mikami does so after that to taking a breather and putting the weights away.

Mikami: Calm yourself. I'm a Kira supporter, that's what I want to happen if it was true. But who knows? I doubt it. I get too excited just to dream about it.

Zen: Right…Dream…

Mikami: Listen, I need to shower now. Sorry we have to end this interview.

Zen: No, don't be. I got enough for now. Thank you for your time, Teru.

Mikami gives Zen a card of his lawyer thing and phone number before he leaves.

Mikami: Here. Keep this so I can sue people for you if they're truly evil, call me.

Zen: Ah…Thanks…?

Mikami: Zen, the Kira journalist, do keep up the good work.

He leaves and Zen gets out of there right away since he got everything written down.

Zen: Sure…Bye!

He left in a hurry before anyone could see him.

Zen: (Damn! That was too close! But I got it…I think this Teru guy's working for Light in being the other Kira. I got my scoop. Can't wait to tell Haruka this.)

As Zen makes his way back to task force base, he texts Haruka to saving his scoop safely. However for Mikami, he knew something was up to text Takada about it to tell Light about Zen. Oh, boy, not good…

Anyways, Gevanni breaks into Mikami's locker to opening his brief case where the Death Note was in.

GEVANNI： (If there's a Shinigami around, no, if there was, and then I would be dead. It's too late to turn back now. I have to touch it!)

He touches the fake note book. Gevanni turns around with no sign of Ryuk. So he still reports back.

\- SPK HQ -

GEVANNI：Sir, I've succeeded in touching the notebook. I can't confirm the existence of any Shinigami at this time.

NEAR：Commander Rester, please connect me with Mr. Mogi for a moment.

And so Rester does to talk to Mogi who was still in the other room with Misa.

NEAR：Mr. Mogi, according to your investigation in the rules of the notebook, how long can people be controlled before their death?

MOGI：Based on the data we got from Yotsuba's experiments, it's 23 days.

NEAR：Are you sure?

MOGI：Yes. I'd say that the killings done by Yotsuba were more than enough to prove it.

Like I would forget that.

NEAR：Thank you for your assistance.

Near could only think about this part to say about this matter.

NEAR：We have to consider the possibility that Gevanni is already being controlled. In that case, they could be making him say that there isn't a Shinigami. That means, I need to confront Watari in exactly 24 days, if Gevanni is still alive until then.

RESTER：Hm.

24 days for Near and Light to meet face to face? All to prove from the Death Note if someone touches it is real to killing them or not.

\- HOTEL -

So during the next night, Light and Takada talk about Misa's trouble from the other night when she was taken away during the pop music festival. And a new year too – 1/3/13 began!

LIGHT：Kiyomi, I saw you have some trouble at the Pop Music Festival.

TAKADA：Yes. I never imagined that Miss Amane would go missing.

Light writes something to Takada to read it.

NOTE： "Give T an order to contact you and let you know as soon as he's confirmed everything. Once you hear from him, I want you to send me a text message or call me with a following message; I want to see you as soon as possible."

And so with Gevanni putting the Death Note being fake back into Mikami's locker and locked back up, Near thought of another way in seeing pictures to be send to him. Leaving Haruka to hope on everything will go well.

Haruka: (Light, why? Why are you Kira to getting close to me that I don't love you back? It's making you sick.)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Near tells Rester and Linder the plan other than Gevanni too.

RESTER：Photographs?

NEAR：Yes. I want to see exactly what he wrote in the notebook. I wanna see the pattern in how Mikami writes, if there are any habits, and what kind of notebook it is. I wanna see it all, everything in detail with my own eyes.

With Gevanni little spy camera, he does so to send to Near as Haruka hacks right through in doing so thanks to her help secretly. Also thought that someone was spying on her in the other room, she needed to be careful with Light around this time.

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Once Gevanni got what he needed all over on the computer screen…

RESTER：What do you think, Near?

NEAR：Perfect. Gevanni has done an excellent job. The handwriting matches that of the records Mikami keeps as prosecutor. There's absolutely no doubt. This is his handwriting.

RESTER：I agree.

NEAR：With this, we can do it.

Well, he sure looked happy enough, but the Death Note that Mikami had right now was a fake for Takada to having the real one on her. As Zen comes back to seeing Haruka outside of the building, she looked upset while he needed to tell her the news as she had to him something else as well, seeing that something was up of one of them being followed, Zen checks to seeing no one, not even Light and goes to her. Unaware for Ryuk to be spying on Haruka more for quite some time now, but what for…?

Haruka: Zen?

Zen: Haruka? Ah!

Just out of nowhere, Zen goes down for he was shot in the back by some random person, causing him to bleed all over in pain. For Haruka was horrified from seeing this.

Haruka: Zen!

Haruka tries to stop the bleeding as the maniac man flees.

Man: Long live Kira!

Haruka: You! Stop!

Haruka fires her gun at the man to go down, but he needs up dead. Not by a gun shot, but from a heart attack. For she sees his pulse was gone on her watch.

Haruka: His heart stopped!

Light: Because I did it.

Light comes up behind Haruka to pulling her hair to the building wall to stab her with a pen right into her hand really deep to be screaming in pain. Ouch! Leaving Zen to try to stop the bleeding on his own the best he could.

Haruka: Light!

Still pushing the pen in deeper with wearing gloves on Light's hands to not track nay fingerprints, this was a bad for her and Zen were in danger.

Light: This is what happens to those who turn their backs on evil against Kira, their new God.

Haruka was scared, she was hurt, trapped, Light knows everything that what she and Zen have been up to and he's down for the count, but will he live?

Haruka: (Ferdie…Matsu…Mogi…Ide…Near…Ryuuzaki…Watari…Aizawa…Misa…Near…Help me!)

To be continued…


	35. Malice

Death Note#35 Malice

Damn! Zen just got shot by Light's doing to make a random Kira fan to go crazy in shooting the guy, then runs away to die from a heart attack after that. All written in a small piece of paper in Light's watch of the Death Note and written in blood, and now he has a hold of Haruka for he knows what she and Zen have been doing behind his back and know that he was Kira. Hell, he even stabs Haruka's in the hand with a hand pretty hard, just not anywhere else in the body to kill a person other than the hand. Still, so painful. Haruka couldn't get out this mess anymore without Ferdie around, and why was Ryuk watching this whole thing? Why was he spying on her so much? As for Zen, it's hard to tell if he was still alive from a gunshot to the lower shoulder with a powerful weapon.

Haruka: Help-!

Before Haruka could scream for help, Light covers her mouth in time. She couldn't watch Zen die or anyone else this time anymore.

Light: Don't scream, Haruka, otherwise I will kill Zen the way I did to the other trying to kill you two.

Haruka sees Light not bluffing to use his Death Note page again if he has to.

Haruka: Zen! Light! What do you want!?

Light: Why do I want? It's nothing much…Other than you has been betraying behind my back after I was trying to make a better world for you as Kira for five years.

Light finally shows his true colors to Haruka, for she knew all along that Light was Kira. As he was telling her all of this for Zen to listen in and still hold her up against the wall with her hand stabbed 'but the pen pulled out to bleed', and her hair being pulled.

Haruka: So you admit it! You murdered Ryuuzaki, Watari, Naomi, Raye, and Ferdie!

Light had the evil smirk on his face while laughing.

Light: And you have admitting yours. At first I couldn't figure out how you were solving the case alone to find out who Kira was, until I notice something…I went through your email in sending Wammy House a S.O.S. call to anyone to take over L's place. Same with hacking through to Near with that device that I manage to trace even at the hotel, and you falling in love with Matsuda of all people. All this, I solved on my own. I will make you mine, Haruka.

Haruka: Never! I love Matsu more!

Light points his pen at Haruka to threaten her to getting something.

Light: Haruka, don't make this harder than it already is. I will make you mine. Now if you don't want your other hand to be stabbed through, hand me your laptop with all the stick drive data saved on there. Do it or Zen dies when I write his name down. You can't prove that I'm Kira. I have the gloves, a person who shot this foolish journalist, and enough proof that he did it and not me. Just hand it over to me.

Haruka had an odd feeling about this, she had no choice. But she notice something she got from inside the doll of the Ferdie doll before she buried him, a random micro chip to hold on to in putting more of the memory files on her laptop to making lots of copies to being saved and more thanks to Ryuuzaki's help as well. She did something useful. So she leaves that in her pocket and gives Light everything on the copy drive as a decoy.

Haruka: Here.

Light: This is all the things on here into one?

Haruka: The only one I been working on.

Light: Good.

Light destroys it by stomping the stick drive with his foot really hard until it was no more. Haruka hopes that she did her part well to hold on to without Light noticing.

Haruka: Okay, you have done it. Happy? Now turn yourself in, let me go, and let me take Zen to a hospital.

Light helps Haruka clean the hand to bandage it up; he wasn't done with her yet.

Light: Not yet. Say you'll be mine. I'm giving you two choices.

Haruka: No…

Light: Oh, yes. Be mine, I promise to end anyone that is in our way to ending their lives quick and painless when I write their names down. I got the other one working for me and Takada to soon be rid of once she's proven useful. I will become a new God of this world and you'll be my goddess by my side. However…If you don't be mine, I will kill everyone – people you know from work, your dear Matsuda, Zen here, and everyone else even Near in seconds. Then I'll use this gun with my gloves still on to use two more bullets. I will kill you first, and then me to join you forever.

Haruka was scared to make a choice and Light will win either way, soon people started to arrive along with Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and Ide to hear a gunshot to go see on what it was. For that, Light better change some plans – he grabs the papers out of Zen's back, while trying to stop the bleeding, and telling Haruka this after healing her hand.

Haruka: (No! If they see this, Light will kill them!)

Light: Listen, Haruka. Just say a Kira nut fan went crazy to stab and shooting Zen and I arrive in time saving you both of you if you wish for the others to live. I won't kill them for now, I'll give you time to think. But choose well; think of a way to spending time with them before they go. Don't forget to give me your answer when I'm alone in the room by flash me a light. For now, we're still working in finding Kira. As for Takada, leave her to me, she won't hurt you ever again. I won't allow it. Blink once for no or twice for yes if you understand.

Haruka does it to blinking twice for Light.

Light: At a girl. Be happy for Zen being treated here. Now, stay put. Zen going to be just fine.

Light smiles at Haruka to blowing a kiss at her to tell the other four to call for help. They call the hospital to treat Zen in time to remove the bullet, hopefully he'll live. Lucky for Haruka's hand will heal up so it's not bad, Matsuda aids her as Light watches over her now since she had nothing on him or Zen since his interview was destroyed because of him. With one on a leash and the other recovering – will Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda solve this case yet to see Light Yagami in being Kira? Haruka tries to find a way to put the small piece that Ferdie took out of Haruka the day she fell into the cold river from running away from Light, she remembers that he did that for her, that's why he wanted to be left alone in the room before he was destroyed. It was up to her to solve this for Near.

Haruka: (Thank you, Ferdie; your death won't be in vain. And Light aka Kira will go down. Near! I will get back to you. I will figure this device out before he kills the others at task force and the SPK members too.)

Well, I just hope Haruka can do it without Light noticing this time since he thinks he destroyed the decoy, looks like she came with a backup plan. Good. Matsuda keeps Haruka safe to having something in his hand as he watches his Haruka work alone in the room.

Matsuda: I'm glad Kira didn't get you, Haru. Thank goodness.

As life goes on today for a new year, people just being themselves in their normal daily lives, rain came and went, from all day and night the others worked hard. Haruka helps out Light as a team to act normally, for Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide kept their eyes open on him, Matsuda doesn't leave Haruka's side that was in a total mess right now; besides secretly putting the spare chip into her laptop to keep the files to use once she can get it in any time soon. Zen however, was still out of it even after the surgery in removing the bullet out of him, will he ever get up. Doctors say this to Haruka and Matsuda to hear otherwise.

Doctor: You were lucky to call to getting your friend treated in time. We removed the bullet and still breathing, however…Taking that type of his almost hit his internal organs and loss a lot of blood, so we're not sure how long he'll be out to waking up while recovering. Just keep him here and we'll let you know if anything happens to Zen. We've done all that we could, we just need to wait.

For that, at least Haruka pays her respects to Zen. He'll be missing his work place for another story to send for the time being. With Misa and Mogi still under watch back at her and Light's apartment and playing cards with Misa, Near does the same to do the working and keep watching on her. I sure he can do his part in solving the Kira case on his end since he haven't heard from Haruka in a while. He begins to worry. As Takada was working well, being protected by Linder, Matt was spying on her to contacting Mello on their next plan. While Gevanni does the same by spying on Mikami still. As Haruka was working hard to going out for some fresh air quietly, she sees Mello pointing at gun at her.

Mello: Don't move, or I'll shoot you, Haruka Todou.

Haruka tries fighting back against Mello.

Haruka: You!

He restrains her to covering her mouth.

Mello: I told you not to move. Listen, Haruka, I would be happy to see you again, but I might need your help. So let's get to the point. Light Yagami's Kira. The only one who's harassing you, right?

Haruka had to admit it, Mello does his homework well like Near was too.

Haruka: Yes…He knows of me too. I'm trap and he almost killed Zen.

Mello listens in while eating his chocolate bar.

Mello: That would make sense. Alright, listen to me, Haruka. I'm here to help you. But I need you to give me the update me all about Kiyomi Takada's daily work.

Mello hands Haruka some wires, his cell phone to hook up with hers and the small laptop.

Haruka: What? Why?

Mello: If we're going to stop Kira and avenge your once precious L, then something has to be done besides the easy way. There's also the hard way.

Haruka sees where this was going.

Haruka: (gasp) What!?

Mello: Keep your voice down. Just do it.

Haruka does it quickly to send copies of everything to Mello's cell from hers and the laptop to make a copy and hack right through.

Haruka: It's all there.

Mello sees it all and believes in her.

Mello: Thanks. So you know, I hate Near and I do things my way to solving things. Unlike him, I do what I have to. He thinks of you as a friend and I…I sort of had a crush on you. What I did to Chief Yagami, I regret that and my henchmen and I regret nothing there from playing kidnapping to his daughter Sayu. Haruka, don't let Light push you around. Do what you must do, use this. A gift from me to you in saying thanks for everything …That is, if we don't see each other again.

Mello gives Haruka a lighter for her to have, could be useful for her later on.

Haruka: A lighter?

Mello: Just use it when you can. Now, do one more thing for me and I'll let you go. Kiss me.

Haruka hated that idea.

Haruka: Why…?

Mello: Just do it.

Haruka does a quick kiss on Mello's cheek, but he goes hard to her lips for her to pull away and slap him.

Haruka: Hey!

Mello laughs.

Mello: Thanks, I needed that. Love a girl who's rough. Use that against him. And keep up the novel work when you're done with this whole mess. You're a good kid.

Haruka: Wait, Mello. Why are you doing this? Why go so far?

Mello looks at Haruka to saying this to her.

Mello: It's what I am and what I do. Take care of yourself. And thanks for the email message. Later.

And so he leaves just like that for Haruka to keep to herself and the lighter. So he was good, just a bit mess up…As Near kept on getting more news on Gevanni's work for Rester to hear as well 'still playing with his toys', Linder does the same to take care of things on her end all day and all night while guarding Takada as an undercover bodyguard. But soon she gets a call from someone to make her very shocked in hearing, while Mello tells the plan to Matt on what to do next after taking care of the other part on his end thanks to Haruka's help. With Light and Takada still making a world a better place and writing notes to each other for Aizawa and Haruka to know his game – for them, Ide, and Matsuda to listen in…Misa flips out in losing a simple board game against Mogi. Oh, boy…Gevanni still breaks into Mikami's locker to check on the fake Death Note that Near isn't aware of. For he tells something to Near as Gevanni was still keeping his eyes on Mikami's daily life, as if he does something very big.

\- SPK HQ -

GEVANNI： Near, it's all taken care of. I did exactly as you asked.

NEAR：Good.

On what? It seems Ryuk sees Haruka doing well to soon say something to her alone with work still going on. Also that Mikami making more good handwriting of the fake Death Note and such so well must be hard work. One day, Haruka had to take some time off of work for solve the Kira case for good, and protect the others from the danger on what's about to come real soon; this is when Haruka had a chance to talk to Takada before chatting with Light again, for Linder knows of her to allow her in to doing so.

Linder: Haruka Todou?

Haruka: Yes?

Linder: If you're here to see Kiyomi Takada in person, come with me. Near will allow it. Five minutes, please make it quick. He knows what you're going through right now. And he says to wait a little longer.

A message for Linder to say to Haruka which was given to Near, huh? Smart. Playing it smart there.

Haruka: Okay?

\- TAKADA & MIKAMI -

Way before that, Takada makes a call to Mikami in doing something next of the Kira business.

TAKADA：T, that is all I have to tell you today. We'll talk soon.

MIKAMI：Very well. I understand. I also have a message for you.

TAKADA：Yes, what is it?

MIKAMI： "I have confirmed it."

TAKADA：Huh?!

Confirm what? Looks like Mikami found out something on his own to surprise Takada about. Soon Haruka comes in to see Takada.

Linder: Ms. Takada, Ms. Todou wishes to speak to you really quick.

Takada: (Her? What is she up to?)

So she allows it.

Takada: Send her in.

With Linder keeping things in a clear back outside of the room, Haruka comes in to sit down to have their talk together. Haruka say something first before Takada could say anything else bad.

Haruka: Takada, it's nice seeing you again and doing well…But before you say anything, here me out! What you and Misa do in winning Light over, is both of your business, not mine. We're just friends! And…I know I show up out of the blue, just to say this to you. If you hate me in thinking I take your man away, I would never. I love Touta Matsuda who I work for at the task force in hunting Kira. More than anything. I know why you worship Kira and love Light so much, and I would never take that away from you. And... If I did anything bad to you. I want to say that I'm sorry. I always admired your work during our time at university. I really do. Please forgive me on anything I do and don't remember it!

From that strong speech coming from Haruka's mouth, once Takada hated her, but she sees that she wasn't like Misa in getting jealous of her. Once a grudge, she soon sees how Haruka was so nice to her after 'almost' been treated like crap. She then says this.

Takada: Haruka Todou…Apologize accepted. Thank you for telling me this. I wanted to tell you for so long, but…I was so stubborn. I hope you can forgive me too.

Haruka: Of course. I know we can't be friends; at least we can forgive for a better tomorrow.

The two stare at each other for all was forgiven now.

Takada: You know? I could've been best friends with you, Haruka, if we knew each other back then.

Haruka: Yep, same here. So you live a good life, okay?

Takada: You do to with the man you love. Don't worry about me so much, understand?

The two shake on it.

Haruka: Yes.

Takada: Oh, look at the time. You better get going, I got a TV show to do real soon. Just one more thing…

Haruka: Huh?

Takada: Just do me a favor.

Haruka: What's that?

What kind of favor? Takada looked sad just thinking about something.

Takada: If anything were to happen to me, save Light. Save him on what he once was that I know and love from him. Promise me, Haruka.

She will, for she too wanted to stop Light in being Kira. But she doesn't mention that to Takada because it'll only make her worried.

Haruka: I will. If I must, I will save Light for you. See you later, Takada… I guess?

She'll try seeing Haruka more to hang around sometime.

Takada: Why not? I'll be seeing you.

Linder shows Haruka a way to leaving time to going back to work in time before Light would notices. Takada then text message Light on something for him to get it, as Ide, Matsuda, and Haruka see it.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Haruka: Incoming message from Takada?

Light: Thank you, Haruka.

Haruka moves her hand from Light almost touching it. She was still having trouble deciding on what to do in saving the others.

Haruka: (What should I do…?)

MATSUDA：You got a text? Wow, it says she wants to see you! Man, I'm so jealous, huh! I mean, I spend more time with my Haru here while working hard with her. So lovely…

Matsuda hugs Haruka to rubbing his face on her neck.

Haruka: At least we're together, Matsu.

Matsuda: That we are!

Light reads Takada's text to being happy about it too himself.

LIGHT： (I've done it! That's the sign of confirmation from Mikami. Now all I have to do is waiting for Near to request the meeting face to face. Game over, Near. I win. I knew what your move would be from the very beginning.)

Still knowing before planning, Light? So scary…

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

Gevanni reports to Near on what's been going on spying on Mikami still.

GEVANNI：Sir, this is Gevanni. I've been checking the notebook regularly as you ordered. For the past three days, he's continued filling out one page every night after midnight as he usually does. The victims do match up. And there has been no change in Mikami's behavior otherwise.

NEAR： I understand. Well, then, let's begin.

And Near has something in mind as well.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

For that he calls up Light and Haruka, so she goes along in talking to him normally now since Light was watching over her. Poor girl.

MATSUDA：Oh, it's Near.

LIGHT： (He called.)

Light and Haruka answer it.

NEAR： L. Watari.

Haruka: This is L speaking.

LIGHT：Yes, and this is Watari too. What is it, Near?

NEAR：I wanna meet the both of you.

Saw this coming for those two and Haruka.

LIGHT：What?

Haruka: You do? What for?

NEAR：There is something I must show you two pertaining to the Kira case. Suspecting of the Second Watari in being Kira to me.

Haruka sees that Near will save her from Light yet.

Haruka: (Yes! Thank you, Near, I knew you wouldn't give up on me. You're a true friend like you said.)

LIGHT：But, don't you suspect me of being Kira that you think of? Do you really think it's wise to reveal your face to me?

NEAR：That's true. I cannot show you unless I reveal my face. Furthermore, the very act of showing my face will prove something. And that will bring this case to a close.

EVERYONE：Huh?!

This was news for Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda to hear about as well. Light gives Haruka a sign but time to think of the right decision on her end; she nodded a yes to allow one part to do.

Haruka: (Just go along with it. Just make him think you are. For now…)

LIGHT：All right, fine. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner you realize you are wrong about me, the better.

Aizawa knows that Haruka wanted away from Light, so he knows if things go bad, then it must end before the killings start up again.

AIZAWA： (The time has finally come for Near to prove that Light is Kira. But, on the other hand, if that's true, this would be a chance for Light to kill Near. It all comes down to this. And all on Haruka thinking the same thing as I am.)

Near says a few more things about their meeting that'll happen to be prepare for.

NEAR：I'd like to lay out some ground rules for the meeting.

LIGHT：We are willing to go along with whatever you want.

Haruka: Please tell us.

NEAR：First, I wanna have all the investigators from both teams be present and that includes Second L as well. In other words, everyone who is chasing after Kira should be gathered together to take part in the meeting.

So Near said while using tiny toys of people to gather to settings.

LIGHT：I understand. That's not a problem.

Haruka: We can do that.

NEAR：As I mentioned before, there are a total of four members in the SPK, that's including myself.  
All of us would be there. Besides our team, we'll also bring along Mr. Mogi, who's currently staying with us. As for Misa Amane, she would be released right before we meet. She'll not be told where we are going. You can come and meet us once you confirm that she's been safely released. Is it acceptable?

They think of this very carefully here.

MATSUDA：What do we do?

IDE：Hmmm.

Haruka: We'll go with it.

Matsuda: You sure, Haru?

Haruka knows that Near will stop Light for good, the way she was trying her best on her end.

Haruka: I don't think so, I know so. Tell him that we'll go, Light.

So they were all in.

LIGHT: OK, Near, I understand. I have a team of five investigators including L and myself. Of course, Mogi is with you at the moment, so aside from me, there would be only four people.

NEAR：Very well, that's fine. Now, as for our meeting place …. "Daikoku Wharf." There's a warehouse on the outskirts of the Southeast side and it's been abandoned for some time. It's known as "the Yellow Box." I've already taken a liberty of purchasing it. If this arrangement is fine with you, then we'll use it.

Already showing their meeting place by buying an old warehouse, it seems too perfect to be plan out. Haruka gets that down on her end.

Haruka: All booked and good to go.

NEAR： (How about it, Light Yagami? With a location like this, you can do what you are planning to do.)

He also says this when Mikami makes a scene to be using the real Death Note during their meeting to mention it.

NEAR：One more thing. This meeting cannot take place unless I have your word that someone will bring the notebook.

LIGHT：Wait, why the notebook?

Light goes along with it to hear what Near has to say.

Haruka: It seems dangerous, doesn't?

NEAR：It's quite simple. If your entire team leaves HQ to meet me, then there'll be no one left behind to guard the notebook. I can promise you this; I will make no attempt to steal it. In fact, I won't even try to touch it. As long as Mr. Aizawa can confirm that is the genuine notebook, I'm willing to place my faith in you and accept his word.

Guess Near trusts Aizawa to helping out as much as Haruka was.

Haruka: Please accept it, Aizawa.

AIZAWA：Huh, all right.

She was happy to hear that.

NEAR：However, I do insist that someone other than Watari hold on to it. My reasons for making that request should be fairly obvious to you. Sorry, L, that includes you too. Can't have you touching it. Just to be safe.

She agrees to keep her word to Near.

Haruka: I understand. I won't.

Light agrees to these terms then.

LIGHT：Right, I understand. But I'll be the one who decides who'll hold on to it. Does that sound fair?

NEAR：Yes, of course. Then, all that's left arranges the time and date.

And the last part comes to this…

LIGHT： (Right. The question is "what time?")

NEAR： (Mikami makes his judgments after midnight. He most likely receives a notice in the morning of which people to kill next. If we take his movements into consideration….)

Remembers what Haruka told Near once about Light in being Kira, he thought of this day of the month and time in doing the meeting.

NEAR： Say, three days from now; on the 28th, at 1 pm.

Just as Light will get Mikami in person to come by on that day too.

LIGHT：(1 o'clock, huh? That's the exact time I expected him to pick. Near is obviously aware of Mikami's movements.)

For that, Haruka plays along still to setting the day up and booked.

Haruka: Understood, Near. We'll be there; I set the day as promise for you.

LIGHT：That's fine by me too. The time doesn't really concern us.

NEAR：Well then, 1 o'clock, 3 days from now.

LIGHT：Sure.

Haruka: Yes.

\- Disconnected –

Once Near hangs up, he and Light will be ready for each other to face off once and meet and finish it. Haruka will stop Light for good in being Kira on that day too.

Haruka: Until then, we wait…

LIGHT： (Near ….)

NEAR： (Light Yagami ….)

LIGHT & NEAR： (I know exactly what your plan is! I'm going to win!)

This should be a fun battle until then.

\- HOTEL -

As back at the hotel for Takada and Light to hang around to write notes talking, while Haruka had to overhear the rest with the others while still getting the chip into her laptop quickly. She still had trouble with it.

Haruka: (Come on…Come on…)

Light still sweet talks to Takada on their so call date while killing innocent lives secretly.

LIGHT：Kiyomi, I'm sorry, but I'm a little busier than usual today.

TAKADA:Oh, really? Does that mean you can't stay until morning?

LIGHT：Yeah, I'm sorry. The police are gonna have their hands full for the next two or three days.

TAKADA：That's a shame. Hmm?

\- Light passed a note about the location –

Looks like Takada goes along after reading the note given by Light.

LIGHT：(I've already given orders to both Mikami and Takada about what to do. This will be the final order to kill Near.)

Oh, really?

\- IN FRONT OF ＮＨＮ -

As Takada on the next day was being driven back to the TV station for another show with lots of bodyguards and Linder with her, she comes out with lots of fans taking pictures and cheering her on as she enters inside. Unaware of a red car driving through the area…Matt was driving while smoking to fire a smoke bomb to go off to make a scene. Lots of bodyguards protecting Takada to get away with Linder's help.

LIDNER：Quick! This way. Are you all right?

TAKADA：Yes.

Matt drives off for the bodyguards to go after him.

MAN：Getting away! After them!

LIDNER：We need to get inside NHN now.

Before they could, Mello appears to hiding his face while riding a motorcycle to get a hold of Takada for the plan to happen.

MAN: Don't do it! Take a look around. It's not safer in here, not even inside.

Linder knows it's Mello?

LIDNER：(Mello!)

MELLO：It's best if you get away from here right now! Miss Takada, get on! NOW!

Linder goes along with his plan that she knows of.

LIDNER：It's OK, you'll be safe with him. Please, you have to go.

TAKADA：Right.

She gets on the bike to hold on to Mello's waist, and take off.

\- Mello and Takada left –

Linder reports on the follow ups on what to do next.

LIDNER：Team A and Team B stay on that bike's tail and don't lose sight of them. As for the rest of you, I need you to find that assailant.

And off they go. They watch on Takada to getting to safety in car to follow Mello.

\- CHASING TAKADA -

MAN：All right, we've confirmed Miss Takada's safety. Let's get her onto the car No. 7.

But Mello had other plans with Takada to take a different path.

MAN：Ah, what the hell?!

MAN：No, he's taking her!

MAN：Damn it!

About to fire a gun at Mello, the other stops him or he might hurt Takada.

MAN：Stop you idiot! You can't do that! What if it ends up hitting her?!

Mello then handcuffs Takada right where he wants her.

TAKADA：What are you doing?!

I don't like where this is going here…

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

It didn't take long for the news to get out about Takada's disappearance to go live on TV. Even for Light, Haruka, Matsuda, Ide, and Aizawa to see and hear.

Haruka: This looks bad. Look! At the TV!

TV News：One of the attackers was heavily-armed. As of this moment, both Miss Takada's escort team and the police are hot on the tail of the suspects.

MATSUDA：Oh man, this is really bad.

IDE：Is it Near again?

Not at all, just a bit different on Mello's end.

LIGHT： (Near, he promised that we'd meet in 3 days' time. What's the meaning of making a move like this now?! It doesn't make sense! No, this isn't Near's style. It's more like ….)

\- Blip –

Near calls them up.

MATSUDA：It's Near.

Haruka didn't want Mello to kill Takada so she traces them to go after them, thanks to her quick thinking to placing a small tracker chip on them both to follow. Armed and ready, she takes off.

Haruka: No! Mello can't do this! Takada!

The others try stopping Haruka from going anywhere.

Matsuda: Haru! Wait!

Haruka: Sorry, but…I need to go!

She takes off to find them on her own, Light hated the idea for her to get hurt, as Ide and Matsuda couldn't do anything right now.

Ide: That's not good.

Light: (Haruka, are you crazy? She better not get herself kill…!)

\- CORNERED MATT -

As Matt was making his escape from the bodyguards chasing after him from car on the streets, the rest surround him with nowhere else to go.

MATT： (So, those cars got ahead of me, huh? How many damn bodyguards does one woman need, anyway?)

So Matt comes up with his hands up, and lots of guys draw their guns out at him.

MATT：Hey, c'mon! Give me a break. Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns? You got me. I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't shoot ….

\- Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang …! –

Yeah, you were about to pull your gun out so…All of them shot you until you dropped dead.

MAN：What an idiot. You probably wouldn't have told us anything, anyway. And, death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira.

As Haruka passes through that scene to continue running, taking a cab, to stopping in finding out where Mello was taking Takada to follow them quietly and carefully.

\- MELLO ON TRUCK -

Also thanks to Light's help, Takada knows of Mello's real name.

TAKADA： (This man, he is the person that Light warned me to be extra careful of; Mello. Mihael Keehl.)

Guess he showed her that old picture of the younger Mello and Near the other day.

\- MELLO & TAKADA -

Once in the truck alone, Mello had Takada to tell her what to do or he'll kill her for sure as he removes his helmet.

\- Mello put off his helmet -

MELLO：Take off everything you are wearing and put it all in that box.

Takada sees the box next to her. Horrified and too scared to move, for Haruka to see and hear with her goggles of x-ray visions outside of the truck.

MELLO：Hurry up! You can use this blanket.

So she gets undress to putting her clothes in a box and placing a blanket to cover the rest. Like Takada has a choice since Mello was pointing a gun at her.

Haruka reports to Light and the others quietly.

Haruka: I see them. I'll keep following until further notice.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

While that was going on, Near tells Light that he wasn't part of the kidnapping. Told you so.

NEAR：Watari, I am not the one who kidnapped Takada.

LIGHT：Is that so? Then it has to be … Mello.

It is Mello's doing.

NEAR：Yes, that's right. I have to be honest with you on this. We had one of our members escorting Takada and they confirmed it. Mello was the one who abducted her. I apologize for letting this happen while one of us was guarding her.

Now what?

LIGHT：Near, isn't there any way for you to contact Mello? L is keeping her eyes open until she can make a move, she went on her own.

NEAR：She did, didn't she? And no, I'm afraid that would be impossible. While I do have a method for getting in touch with him, there's no way he'd respond in the current situation.

LIGHT：(Hmmm.)

Seems that look means that Light had to come up with plan b to do.

\- MELLO & TAKADA -

As Haruka stayed ready to move, Takada says something to Mello before finish undressing herself.

TAKADA：Before I take off the rest, could I please have the blanket so I can wrap it around me?

MELLO：Whatever you want.

He hands it to her and continues.

\- Takada took a piece of death note she was hiding under her bra –

That's right; she was ready for this to writing Mello's real name down on a Death Note piece of paper that was hidden. Clever. But will it work?

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

TV News：Our latest report is that the escort team was forced to shoot one of the perpetrators. They are also still making efforts to track Miss Takada's whereabouts.

Yeah, Matt's dead.

IDE：Were you able to get a hold of her? Or Haruka?

LIGHT：Not yet. Same goes with Haruka either. Takada's phone has been turned off. Mello must have confiscated it. I hope she's okay.

Light had to wait until Takada makes her move as planned in killing Mello.

LIGHT： (Damn it. I need to get in touch with Takada. With no way of getting a hold of her, all I can do is wait.)

\- MELLO ON TRUCK -

And so, Mello acting like a truck driver to deliver things, he continues his plan for Haruka to follow after hacking a rental car very well driven. And Takada was in the back naked and being covered with a blanket around her.

MELLO： (This is the only thing that can be done. If I don't do it ….)

Mello hears about his friend Matt being killed on the small TV to see and hear.

TV News：As for the suspect who was gun downed earlier, we're still unable to identify him. The police are tracking the remaining suspects who are currently ….

MELLO： (Matt. I never thought you'd be killed. I'm sorry.)

\- TAKADA -

\- Takada locked-in alone wrote down a name on the piece –

And so Takada does it, she writes Mello's real name down in the Death Note, all scared and shaken up. Once it happened, Mello's heart stops to smile and drops dead for the truck to crash somewhere to hitting Haruka in the car as well to go flying so she jumps out of there quickly. Only to get hurt to the hand, slip, and falls down really hard to go out cold. That could kill her! Don't tell me that Haruka's dead? For real this time!?

Haruka: Noooo!

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Just then, Takada calls Light up on her cell phone to get back in time.

\- Light's cell rings –

IDE：Light's cell phone.

MATSUDA：Could it be her?

LIGHT：Quiet everyone.

He answers it.

Light: (Haruka, why aren't you getting back to us…?)

\- Blip -

LIGHT：Hello?

TAKADA：Light …, I ….

Takada had trouble talking on the phone.

LIGHT: Miss Takada? Listen to me. Are you all right?

Light thought of a few things to think about on how Takada would be calling him.

LIGHT： (The only reason she'd be able to call me like this without getting caught is if she had an opportunity to get away from Mello, or ….)

TAKADA：Light, Light, please save me!

LIGHT：It's all right. Calm down and answer my questions, OK?

TAKADA：Oh, OK.

Covered in Mello's blood and still in back of the truck, she has done it.

LIGHT：First, your location; do you know where you are?

TAKADA：No, no, I don't know where I am. I was put into a truck that was locked from the outside. But we were on a freeway and I caught a glimpse of the sign that said we were heading to Nagano. Right now, I think we've parked inside of the building somewhere.

Yep, when Mello was killed when Takada wrote his name down, the truck crashes to the car, to a building somewhere, and Haruka sends the location on tracker for the rest to follow in going out cold after that.

Matsuda: Haru's signal. She found the location.

Ide: I got it!

The others took care of it on where it was at.

LIGHT：Miss Takada, you are Kira's spokesperson. Do you remember the conversation we had when I told you that there might be people who would try to hurt you because of that?

TAKADA：Y-yes, I remember.

LIGHT：We talked about what you should do if a situation like this ever arose. Do you remember that?

TAKADA：I remember. I did what you told me to, Light. I did it!

So says so on the paper of Mello's name. This made Light happy, and Haruka sending them the location.

LIGHT：(Yes!)

TAKADA：I didn't struggle even when he stripped me naked. I did exactly as you said. I made survival my first priority, and, and I did it. Please, Light, I did everything that you told me to. Come quickly, save me!

Crying in fear with Mello's dead body remains, Takada wanted to be saved by Light. But he has other plans for her.

LIGHT：Miss Takada. You remember what I told you to do after that don't you?

TAKADA： (I have to do as many killings as possible while I still can.)

Still, she couldn't get out of this one anymore.

TAKADA：I, I know! But, but, Light!

Light tells Takada to do it, no questions asked.

LIGHT：Can you do it?

She says that she will for him.

TAKADA： … I can do it.

\- Blip –

Once he hangs up, Takada had to do it. For the others got the location. But no luck hearing from Haruka as her cell phone was destroyed.

Aizawa: Something must've happened to Haruka…!

Matsuda: Not my Haru!

Light tells the three on what to do next.

LIGHT：Aizawa, Ide, let's get going. Matsuda, go find Haruka to see if she's alright and report back once you two return to headquarters.

MATSUDA：You got it.

He takes off in finding Haruka's pin point location.

Matsuda: (I'm coming, Haru!)

With Takada crying, she tries staying calm to calling up Mikami to do something if anything were to happen to her.

\- MIKAMI AT OFFICE -

He was working at the office.

TAKADA：It's me. Send me as many names of people to punish as you can. Here's my e-mail address.

MIKAMI：Yes, right, I understand.

\- Blip –

After hanging up, Mikami could only think of one thing in this matter.

MIKAMI： (If Takada is calling me like this; it must mean that she's been able to kill her kidnappers. In which case, the only certain is that she's in a situation where she can't move.)

So Mikami leaves the building really quick.

MIKAMI: Nakajima, I'm going to the scene of the crime for this case.

NAKAJIMA：OK.

\- CAR -

As Light, Aizawa, and Ide drove off to finding Takada on their end…

LIGHT：All right, I got the location by tracing the call. Head to Karuizawa by freeway.

AIZAWA：Karuizawa, huh. Damn, it'll take at least 30 minutes to get there.

LIGHT：Well, hurry! This is Mello we are talking about. Who knows what he'll do?

AIZAWA：Got it.

They try driving there in time.

Light: Matsuda, you found Haruka?

Matsuda: Her tracer on her cell phone's been destroyed, but I've located her in the same area near where Tacky might be. I'm on my way now!

Light: Hurry!

All part of Light's plan in a mess up way yet again.

LIGHT： (I don't believe this; Aizawa and Ide are just too stupid. They jumped the gun and got on the front seats without even thinking. This is just too easy.)

\- Light wrote a name on a hidden piece –

And so, Light writes Takada's name on a piece of paper of the Death Note in his hidden watch. He was done with her, no more use out of her to him anymore. Sicko! Takada gets up, still covering herself up, to seeing Haruka badly hurt on the ground outside, her eyes turn, and she does something in killing herself by Light's doing. No…Linder arrives to see the place was on fire. Meaning that Takada looked like she killed herself to being burned alive. 

LIDNER： (Huh, no, Mello.)

Doesn't take long for her to report back to Near, Rester, and Gevanni on what happened and Mogi knowing about it too. Soon Matsuda arrives to Haruka's said to aid her with Linder helping out since she was there.

Matsuda: Haru!

Linder: Oh, no.

He tried lifting Haruka's body up gently.

Matsuda: Haru! Wake up! It's Matsu! Come on! Don't die one me! Not by Kira! Please, Haru!

From many yelling a shaking, nothing was working. Soon Ide, Aizawa, and Light arrive to be seeing the fire as well and too late.

AIZAWA：What the hell is this?!

Light said on what he wrote down on what happened to Takada. So mess up.

LIGHT: (Kiyomi Takada, suicide. January 26, 2013, 2:32 pm. Burns to death by setting fire to everything around her, including everything she wrote on.)

And everything burned that she did happened. Soon they try finding out where Haruka was, for Matsuda started to cry not wanting for Haruka to die.

Linder: I don't think…She didn't make it. I'm sorry.

Matsuda hugs Haruka's body.

Matsuda: No! No, she's not dead! Don't go! I love you, Haruka!

With tears coming out of Matsuda's eye to fall on Haruka's face, she started having a dream, so…I might as well explain in detail. It was about her past, all of it – she was starting to remember of the night her parents were killed; she sees it in spirit of her younger self and her and the real Ferdie hear and see her father beating up her mother again. Hate seeing this…She then sees another past of her mother when she was Haruka's age to getting abuse from her father, also got killed from him after killing his own wife, a Shinigami name Ryuk back then saves her by luck. He dies from a heart attack of a heart problems, not a Death Note.

Haruka: (This is my…Past…? Mom! And that…! Ryuk, the Shinigami!?)

That was weird to Haruka's mother to see at first to fall in love to start a new life to bring Haruka to the world, seeing Ryuk for the first time from touching the Death Note; they slowly get to know each other in killing very bad people of abusive life homes as a team. He liked her. And he would protect her daughter if anything were to happen to Haruka's Mother if she brings the fun for him and apples. Soon things go way down hill for Haruka's parents.

Haruka: (I remember this part. So my Mom was the first Kira…Ryuk was her Shinigami. But she saved the lives of abuse families.)

That's what happened. For her Mother to go on drugs to make money, and her Father a drunk to discovering the Death Note, that's when the night started. For Haruka and Ferdie to get themselves into. But not when the mother wrote something down really quick before the fight happens again, only ten times worse for Ryuk to watch it all.

Haruka: (The night…That's right…I remember! I've been seeing Ryuk the whole time, I already touched the Death Note back then! I thought I was seeing things.)

It started off of the mother and father arguing in words to fighting so much, for Haruka to stop her father to be pushed aside really hard to fall. Then seeing Ferdie for they thought to being wild animal grabs a gun to shooting him thinking he was dangerous; Haruka pleaded him to stop to say it was a friend to her, but he fires only to get bitten in the neck really badly to bleed out, and Ferdie got shot in the heart to die in Haruka's arms. She cries for her mother to see it.

Haruka: (So Ferdie really did die from the very beginning.)

But the father wasn't done. A friend of his comes in, for him to shoot that friend without knowing it next to die in seconds. The mother takes Haruka away from him, once he gets a bit sober enough to see what he has done, he freaks out to crying and tries getting his daughter back in his arms, but she was afraid to go near him. He then by written in the Death Note from her mother's doing, made him kill himself by shooting his head clean dead at the right time. Haruka then feeling sad, she was scared to seeing it all, and due to her father's friend falling down, with a lid candle made the house go in flames to burning everything down; the daughter and mother try escaping together since the father and Ferdie were long gone.

Haruka: (My Mom killed Dad by writing his name down. And added Jack, Dad's friend. To make it look like a robber did it. My God…!)

That's when they were caved in to burn to death, leaving Haruka's mother to die with the fire while shielding Haruka. She tells Ryuk to take her and the Death Note 'of course' out of the place and leave her. He gets her out of safety for her daughter to cry in not losing her too, as she said this before the whole place comes falling down on top of her, crushing her to death. 'I love you, Haruka. Live on for this Shinigami will keep you safe.' That was her last words, for the places goes down into ashes killing her, her husband, his friend, and Ferdie to burn with the place too. Everything but Haruka herself was gone. Ryuk gives something with Haruka for her eyes to turn red, the Shinigami Eyes!

Ryuk: Listen, kid, I'm doing this because I was a good pal to your mother, okay? These are a special kind of a Shinigami Eyes. You won't die. That's not how you die to me. More like…In your sleep as an elder age that I'll allow to happen many years from now, so...Be happy for that. You'll only get hurt, but you won't die, not even if I write your name in the Death Note. So yeah, live on. Though you'll see me around with the Death Note if you touched it again, I'll be erasing your memories for now.

Ryuk does that for Haruka to have some sort of powers as promise for her mother to see her daughter living on, she forgets once she leaves the Death Note now, that's why she has head troubles to begin with.

Ryuk: It will hurt, so get use to it. Until next time. I'll be back…

Now Haruka understands everything…Her younger self from the past cries for young Matsuda to save her to remember only when Souichiro Yagami came to her aid to meeting with his family and young Light for the first time to start a new life.

Haruka: (Ryuk…He's been my guide. And…The Ferdie that I made was the other part of me…)

She goes up to her other younger self to cheer the other Haruka up. Funny thing, this is what she thought she saw in her past just a little, this makes Haruka to feel alive again and opening up much better than she ever was before.

Younger Haruka: Who are you…?

Haruka: It's alright. You're not alone anymore…

Older Haruka hugs her younger self. Only they connected to one another, Ferdie appears in his true form of his animal looks after ripping up the doll one as the younger her smiles to becoming the older self. Voice of the animal form of Ferdie was Richard Ian Cox to me.

Haruka: Oh…Ferdie!

Ferdie: Haruka, now you remember. It's time to fight back your way. You're on your own now.

Haruka: But-!

Ferdie rubs his body on Haruka's like cat for her to hug him one last time.

Ferdie: It's alright. I'm so proud of you. Just go live on like that Shinigami Ryuk wanted you to, please? Be you, not the other half you once you. The way your Mother wanted you too. She loves you.

Haruka sees her Mother and Father to be hugging them both and smiling at her.

Haruka: Mom! Dad!

She cries, in a good way for them to disappear, then his friend, Ferdie, Watari, Rem, Ukita, Naomi, Raye, Souichiro, Mello, Takada, Matt, and Ryuuzaki/L sees Haruka as well to say this within the message he left for Haruka to read - finally.

Haruka: Everyone! Ryuuzaki…!

He hugs her to kiss each other one last time to speak.

L: Haruka…I may be long gone due to Kira getting to me, but we know that Light Yagami's Kira. Sorry to leave you alone in this world, but…it's not your time to go. I love you so much, and I will forever in spirit. So live on. Only you can stop him now with some help of mine, stop him, solve this case, stop Kira, and…Become stronger. Be yourself though, the Haruka Todou that I love. I'm sure you have everyone else by your side, and your Matsuda. Be sure he takes good care of you. You are the other L. Love you always with all my heart, Lawliet. Farewell, my Haruka.

He then disappears in front of Haruka to only be happy about it, along with Ferdie as well with everyone else too.

Ferdie: Bye, Haruka.

The two Haruka light up the one room together once they reach out hands to each other.

Haruka 2: Let's go. Let's be just us.

Haruka smiles back.

Haruka: I want to live…Let's go. Ryuuzaki. Ferdie. Mom. Dad. I won't let you down. I will fight back!

And with that, Haruka breaths back to reality again and alive for Ryuk to see her looking well. She nodded back to him.

Ryuk: Good. You're still alive, kid. We'll talk later. Get better first so I'll see some more fun. Don't disappoint me now.

Ryuk takes off in flight.

Haruka: (I won't, Ryuk…See you in a bit…Thanks again for helping me remember.)

Matsuda and Linder sees Haruka looking alright, though Mello and Takada were dead – Near, Rester, Gevanni, and her were happy to see Haruka was alive and well.

Linder: (Good. She's alive.)

Haruka gets back up slowly with Linder's help leaving Matsuda surprise to see his woman was alive and well after that crash, she was only brushed up for Ryuk saved her in time from flying her after the impact to fall. He places her on the ground gently to staying down from her head hurting her again to go out cold.

Matsuda: Haru…?

Haruka: I'm fine, Matsu. Just really beaten up from falling out of the truck. That Shinigami saved my life somehow.

With Haruka smiling for that, Matsuda cries with tears of joy this time to be hugging her and picking her up.

Matsuda: Haru! (Sobbing)

Haruka: Matsuda!

She hugs him back to be crying with tears of joy as well and a changed woman now.

Matsuda: I was so worried about you! I'm so happy! You're alive! My angel! I love you, Haru!

Haruka: I love you too, Matsu. You and only you.

Matsuda then gets out a box out of his pocket carefully to show Haruka a sapphire ring.

Matsuda: I know it's a bad timing, but…I had to tell you! Please, Haru, will you be my bride?

Haruka was surprise and was very happy to finally be with her true love to marry him.

Haruka: Yes! Yes I will!

He places the ring on her finger and kissed.

Matsuda: You made me the happiest person ever, Haru.

Haruka: Thank you, Matsu, so am I.

Linder then takes off.

Linder: Until we meet again, Haruka, take care of yourself.

Once she was gone, Light, Ide, and Aizawa was about to show up. Haruka had to say this to her fiancé.

Haruka: Matsu, I need to hide the ring so Light won't see. He must not know until this whole thing is all over.

Matsuda kind of understands why.

Matsuda: I guess so. He still won't leave you alone, he destroyed Ferdie. I don't know why…Alright, Haru, hide the ring. I don't know what's going on, but this has to stop. He needs to get focusing on stopping Kira. That monster took Mello and Tacky's life, he has to be stopped.

Haruka: Right.

Once Haruka hides the ring in time, the others see her looking alright for Matsuda to show that sign.

Matsuda: Hey! You guys! I found Haru! She's alright!

Ide and Aizawa were happy to hear the news, and Light was too in smiling, but he was really smirking.

Idea and Aizawa: Haruka's okay!

Light: Hey, Haruka!

He knows that Haruka will choose to be with him now once she tells him real soon.

Light: (Enjoy it while you still can, Haruka, you're the only woman I need and to love. You will be mine soon. You will say so, I know it. I've beaten you and the same will happen to Near as well…)

With that, Haruka knows what she must do first before she could trick Light to stopping him in being Kira for good.

Haruka: (Light, I'm ready to stop you. I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore. If you want me so badly, I'll let you think that way. I have a present for you when we finally meet Near. Just you wait and see…)

Haruka needed to place by saving memory chip in her laptop for backup things to get back, talk to Ryuk anytime soon, trick Light, go into the building on 1/28/13 real soon, and put the place of stopping Kira into action will happen. She was reborn a new and with some powers of the eyes to feels out memories she has finally gotten back, she will avenge everyone once and for all. This should be really good. I hope Light doesn't beat Haruka and Near first…

To be continued…


	36. 128

Death Note#36 1.28

By the way, 1.28 means the day – January the 28th just so you guys know that. But could they just say that instead…? Anyways, good news on Haruka's end besides recovering her head and bruises besides her hand as well to healing up, she finally got the chip on to her laptop to getting all of her things back in tracks.

Haruka: Yes. I did it.

For now, she hacks in blocking it without Light noticing or the ring for Haruka and Matsuda to soon get married once this whole case is finally over with. With her getting all of her memories back, she knows what really happened to her and her parents and Ferdie long ago, for Ryuk's been with her all along. With the Eyes as a gift of living for her mother was killing the bad people; moving on to being herself as one instead of two – both she and Ryuk finally meet face to face secretly in the NPA Task Force HQ building to have a little talk.

Haruka: Come on out, Ryuk. No ones in here but me. So let's make this quick.

Ryuk shows up through the walls.

Ryuk: Yeah, yeah, I'm here. How's goes it, kid? It's been a while. I guess I didn't give you the special eyes for nothing.

Haruka: Yeah, I know. Let's talk.

Haruka offers Ryuk some apples in return.

Ryuk: Oh, apples! Love it!

He eats some for her to only have one.

Ryuk: So what do you want to talk about?

Haruka says it.

Haruka: In a few days, Near and I will stop both Light and Mikami who are working with the other Kira on that day. Can you keep it a secret?

Ryuk: I was never on any of their sides, so you have my word. I was on yours. I like your guts just like your mother was. Good times then. Just as much fun as it was for the past five years for me.

Haruka: So you trust me more?

Ryuk says this to himself only.

Ryuk: (More like in any way than just trusting you…)

Haruka: Listen, I'll trick Light to think I'll be his. So just go a long with the fun that nothing's happening. I will trick him, until I make a move to taking him down before he tries killing my Matsu, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, Near, and the others. Is that clear?

Ryuk laughs for he understands everything.

Ryuk: Whatever. I think I'll kill Light real soon too. No, I'll get what you say to me on how it's done so he won't know it. Want to tell me?

Haruka: I already got it planned out.

She whispers everything to Ryuk on what it'll be. So that's all set. She then contacts Near to say something to him on the small device for them to understand and hack into. This happens hours later after her and Ryuk talking.

Haruka: Near, this is Haruka aka L. Sorry it took me so long, but…Is everything all good?

Near knows what it was since they talked about it a while back to only say really quickly because he knows that Light was watching on Haruka.

Near: The Death Note has been studied upon. I repeat, the Death Note has been studied upon carefully to being Teru Mikami's.

That makes her happy to hear that.

Haruka: Good. See you in a few days.

Near: We won't fail this time.

Haruka: Right.

The two sign off in time before Light notices. She soon tells Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi the rest about what Light's been doing to her while he was investigating the death of both Mello and Takada's in time to being alone and while still working with him. Matsuda who was confused to still be close to his fiancé, the others understood. And to Ide and Aizawa believe in Haruka more of Light being Kira. As for Zen, she told him the same news too and about her past as promised; in fact she gives him a small tape recorded to doing his stories still for he was still alive but will take time for his arm and shoulder to heal while working out his lower body in recovery.

Zen: No way, man! Seriously!?

Haruka: Afraid so. I talk to your boss about it, I'm in the clear.

Zen was happy that Haruka didn't kill her parents and Ferdie but the Death Note was her mother's doing.

Zen: Thank God…And that Light dude's mess up, you sure you still want to go along with the plan?

Haruka: I do. I know what must be done.

Zen: Then take this with you. It's in my front bag in a bottle.

Haruka gets it out, being a bottle full of strong gasoline to being sealed up pretty well done and good to use with the lighter given from Mello to her.

Haruka: Wow! That some strong stuff!

Zen: Yeah, but it'll burn something up into flames in seconds, so use it well. Sorry I can't be around. But still, get that Light and his partner. Stop them. Get back at Light for me.

The two shake on it leaving the rest to Haruka.

Haruka: I will. Wish me luck.

She leaves the hospital after that, for Zen to think of this only to pray for her and the other task force members their safety.

Zen: (You're going to need all the luck you guys have to get.)

And for that, there was only one thing left for Haruka to do with Light, say her final decision to him 'or so he'll think that she will'.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

As the news quickly spreads about Takada's death, it was all over the news and no more host of someone being the words of Kira for the fans to watch, it went downhill pretty fast.

TV News：It is with great sorrow that I must announce the passing of one of our very own colleagues. The police have identified one of the bodies found at the scene as NHN's Miss Kiyomi Takada. A 2-ton truck and a motorcycle were also found in the ruins of the burnt-out church. Investigators suspect gasoline was used to start the fire.

For the others to see this again for Haruka, Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda to Light just hiding his feeling's very sick like, you know? It goes worse for others trying to host the Kira Kingdom show, and they all suck.

MAN on TV：All what I really wanna know is who's gonna be Kira's next spokesperson. Kira's message still needs to be spread and someone's gotta do it.

From a talk show.

WOMAN on TV：The death of newscaster Takada was a horrible tragedy, but I can't help but think that if she was that careless. She couldn't have taken her position as Kira's spokesperson that seriously.

The news as well.

MAN on TV：It needs to be said this is not a woman's job. Kira, please make me your new representative.

Mess up church people.

MAN on TV：No, give the order to Sakura TV again!

And Sakura TV, they all suck.

IDE：Disgusting!

Haruka: They're worse compare to Demegawa combined.

MATSUDA：Yeah, I know. I mean they just announce her death and already it's started. Every TV station is airing its own segment on who should replace her. It's like she never existed.

That is so mess up, so true on that. Leaving Light to be ready to plan his way in killing Near for good to make Haruka his.

LIGHT： (Last night's judgments unfold just as planned. That means Takada and Mikami have had no problems contacting each other. There is nothing to worry about. Now that leaves is the meeting to Haruka's decision.)

Soon Near calls up.

\- Bleep –

IDE: It's Near.

They answer it with Haruka helping out Light.

NEAR：Hello, L. Watari.

LIGHT：Yes.

Haruka: This is both Watari and L speaking.

NEAR：I don't mean to keep bothering you two, but, with regard to our meeting …I wanted to confirm that we are still set for the 28th at 1 pm. All right?

LIGHT：Yes.

Haruka: It has been confirmed. Still all set to go on that day.

Light knows that all was going well on his end.

LIGHT： (It's just as I predicted. He's sticking with the original time. There is no doubt about it.)

NEAR：Very well. The 28th, the day after tomorrow.

LIGHT：Right.

Haruka: See you then.

\- Disconnect – 

The talk ends, for Haruka better make her move quickly to save Near and everyone else in time.

MATSUDA：So, the day after tomorrow, huh? Finally! Isn't it getting exciting?! Aren't you, Haruka?

Haruka: It should be a surprise.

IDE：Yeah, I can't help but wonder what Near wants to show us!

Haruka: Maybe to know who Kira is and to come to us to stopping him? I think…

Light: If that happens, we'll be ready for him then.

Aizawa knows if they do find out that Light's really Kira for Haruka to look at him for them to nod to their understanding.

AIZAWA： (Matsuda, Ide, and Haruka, when the day comes, there is a good chance we might all be killed. Don't you understand that?! If so, we have to ask fast. She better know what she's doing for her own safety with Light and ours. Maybe Near's too!)

\- ＳＰＫ HQ -

As the others were all set on their end, so were Near, Gevanni, Rester, and Linder will be there on that day as well.

NEAR：Gevanni.

GEVANNI：Yes.

NEAR：Will you be able to make it in time?

GEVANNI：Yes. I'll be there for sure.

NEAR：Commander Rester, Linder, Gevanni, let's put our best into this, shall we?

And so the desire has cast for that day to happen his Near's toys all label and set to go in two more days. As Haruka comes into the other room when Light's alone, he gives him a sign in flashing her cell phone light on and off.

Light: (Wait…Did she…? Is this for real?)

Haruka: Light?

Haruka plays the part, and Light makes sure that if she was telling the truth.

Light: Have you decided, Haruka?

Haruka puts her hands up to admit her defeat.

Haruka: Yes. You win. Fare and square.

Light looks at Haruka and sees that she was telling the truth.

Light: (So she is telling the truth.)

Haruka: You win. I'll be with you as promise to killing the others quick and painless. I hate seeing them suffer if you write their deaths differently.

Light: May I ask what made you come around? I do believe in you, Haruka, I just want to hear it within your own words so I'll understand it better.

So Haruka tries calming herself down so she won't lost in the acting to really admit it to him, Haruka must make a move on to Light to getting closer to taking him down when the time's right.

Haruka: Very well…Let's admit it. You were right. The world's a terrible place with bad people and killing the innocent. You show me through my eyes, and that it just…So mess up! Now I see why you became Kira, all of this just for a better world to do for me. I didn't like the idea of yours at first, I do admit, but I was scared to understanding these things of Shinigamis, Death Note books, writing a person's name down and time on how they die, and so much; until I know that you saved me from all the bad people bullying me. I hated it so much. But I do miss Ryuuzaki on why you had to do it. And the people we work for are like family to me, seeing how much both you and Matsu will always love me. But it is true, that only one of you can have me for the rest of my life. I hated being bullied, even from work to only have friends was hard, and you came into my life, Light. You did. Ferdie's gone. I guess you wanted me to open my eyes to the real world as well, and again it worked. So I say, you win and thank you for showing me the goodness against the evil that Kira was doing to change everything. For I am yours now and for good this time.

Light really buys into it and for him be happy to hear and finally winning Haruka over.

Light: Haruka…You make me so happy. Come here. Give me a hug.

Haruka then tells of her idea besides of the good made up decision of hers.

Haruka: Listen, Light, I think I'll wear something nice for this meeting we'll be going to. But I still need to bring my things, okay?

Light: Good idea. I also have these papers in our future planning and the rest of part of the Death Note pages. We can use this to still make a better world. I'll be the new God and you'll be my Goddess.

Haruka: Yes, yes I will.

Haruka acts like she was happy for it.

Light: I'll hold on to these, you get something nice to wear. Haruka, we'll be happy living together. You'll soon become my bride with a new life, our same goal, and a new home. This is too wonderful.

Haruka: So excited for it.

For that, Haruka places the bottle of gasoline and a lighter into the bag with her other things, got her black dress with shoes, gloves, and a hat to wear to be all set to go. She will make her move and a loaded gun with a knife just in case to taking Kira down.

\- NPA TASK FORCE HQ -

Two days later…It was finally the day. Being rainy outside, everyone does their part by getting to the location right away. Gevanni takes off for he knows as well as Near does too for Mikami will be there too. Near calls the others up again to confirm as was well for the meeting.

NEAR：Good morning, everyone.

Haruka: Hello, Near.

The time has come indeed.

MATSUDA：Eh, good morning.

NEAR：First of all, in regard to Misa Amane, we've already set her free. You may call her to confirm it.

That he did, Mogi will soon join them. As Misa was free to go and Light to call her up to be sure that she was.

MISA：I don't know what's going on, but this must be some sort of compensation or something. They totally put me up in the penthouse suite of Teito Hotel! Can you believe it?! Now, this is more like it!

LIGHT：I understand. All right, Misa, please stay there for a little while longer until I call you.

MISA：Okay! Haruka, you take care too!

Haruka: Thanks, Misa.

Misa was happy to hearing her Light's voice. So it was all good for her.

LIGHT：All right, Near, I need you to connect me with Mogi. We have the notebook locked away here, and in order to open the safe it's kept in, we'll need the pin number from each member of the team.

For that the others were ready to put one number in at a time once Mogi tells them.

NEAR：Understood. I'll connect you to him immediately.

He answers the call as Linder was driving him to the meeting first.

MOGI：This is Mogi. The number is 62-324.

Once they got it, Haruka makes it work, and Light opens it up to getting the Death Note that's safely locked away…Aizawa knows what to think of next.

AIZAWA： (All that's left is my number.)

He does it, and they have the Death Note for Aizawa to hold on to.

Haruka: Please keep it safe, Aizawa.

So he does, for Matsuda and Light really like her outfit.

Light: Looking good, Haruka.

Haruka: Thank you…

Matsuda hugs her.

Matsuda: Oh, wow! Super cute!

Haruka: Oh, Matsu…

Now they were all ready to go.

AIZAWA： (The killer notebook. "How to use it…The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If a cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.")

As Aizawa keeps the Death Note seal up and with him too, he tells Near.

AIZAWA：Near, it's me. We've discussed it and it's been decided that I'll be the one to carry the notebook.

NEAR：L, Watari, are you two sure it's all right with you two will Mr. Aizawa carries it? Be honest.

Haruka: Yes. It's alright with us.

For the time being that is.

LIGHT：Of course. I chose Aizawa for the job because we knew you prefer that. I have no problems with it either.

NEAR：I appreciate it, thank you. Well then, we'll see you shortly.

Now hanging up, it was time.

\- OUTSIDE ＹＢ -

The meet up begins to driving there for Near, Linder, Rester, Gevanni, Mogi to soon catching up to them…With Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda, Haruka, and Light doing the same thing on theirs as well. Light was ready for him to win and Haruka to start a new life. As Misa hangs around for Haruka to text message something to her saying, 'Light Yagami's Kira, as you were once Second Kira. Sorry, Misa. It's all true.' And with that, she was out of her place, and Ryuk goes to enjoy the fun. Wait…Where's Misa going to?

Haruka then switches the papers of Light for the plans and spare Death Note pages with some random papers in time before they drove off and without him looking; she waits to do the other thing next that was all set to use at anytime.

Haruka: (I did my part, time to wait for the next one to happen by taking him down.)

LIGHT: (Looks like this is the end, no, more like the beginning; the perfect world of Kira for Haruka and me, and only us... And those who know of the notebook's existence, all of them, will die but her.)

Once at the building, Aizawa goes to see if this was the right place and the others were there for himself first, they were good to go.

AIZAWA：There is no mistake he is inside. I checked it out. All right, let's do this.

And so they get out to going in.

Matsuda: I'm here for you, Haru. Let's do this. I love you.

Haruka: I know.

The two hold hands for Light was ready as he stayed close to her, for the three, Ide, and Aizawa go right inside of the building. And Zen could only wait and hear for something good to happen in the end. Getting through the other parts of the building while it was still raining, they finally arrive to the meeting place. Light opens the slide metal door to find lots of toys out along with Near himself wearing a mask to hiding hid face for a moment, with him was Gevanni, Rester, Linder, and Mogi with him.

Haruka: (So…This is Near.)

Near also sees Haruka on who she really looks like, finally meeting each other face to face.

Near: (So…She is Haruka who's also the Second L.)

Near and Haruka: At least we meet.

\- INSIDE ＹＢ -

So this meeting is starting off very odd…Even Light wonders why Near's hiding his face in front of him.

LIGHT： (Near, you're far inferior to L. You have no right to be wearing a mask of L!)

So he was wearing the mask that looks like Ryuuzaki.

Haruka: (Ryuuzaki…No! Don't lose focus, Haruka, you can do this. Make Light think you'll be happy with him. Come on!)

Aizawa confirms that it was Near and his partners and since Mogi was with them to join back with the others to be standing there right now.

AIZAWA：It's them. Those four are the SPK, and the one wearing the mask is Near.

Haruka: So they are.

Matsuda was loss.

MATSUDA：Huh, hang on, am I the only one who sees something wrong?! He can go around accusing people of being Kira. But the fact he's wearing a mask says he's only trying to protect himself, not anyone else!

Haruka: I'm sure he has his reasons, Matsu.

Near says so on his end otherwise.

NEAR：I do have a reason. It's just a precaution. There's a good possibility that Kira has already seen the faces of everyone in this warehouse except for mine. In fact, he may be writing down your names as we speak. So, I'd like to wait for one hour, no, make it 30 minutes. That should give us more than enough time to see if anyone is being controlled before they die.

A bit mess up there, but okay…?

MATSUDA：Huh, what?! You're gonna wait and see if we die?!

Haruka: If it was happening, we would know. Just trust him, Matsu.

Matsuda: I hope you're right.

Aizawa was waiting to see what will happen next.

AIZAWA： (No, it's not impossible that Light really is Kira, especially since the rest of us are of no use to him anymore.)

\- Silence –

Lots of quiet in the room…For Light's watch thickens of every tick to pass by for 30 minutes to go by, Light wanted to know why they had to wait even though Mikami will soon show up to do his job for him. From raining still back outside, water coming down from within the old building, toys all over the floor, and for what? Something to happen if they were dead? So mess up.

LIGHT： (This is all just a front to buy some time, isn't it? I never thought it would be this hard to keep myself from laughing aloud. Near must be waiting for him to come. It's all just as I predicted.)

So Light was planning all of this to see this coming way ahead of time. It's too scary to see how he knows that he'll win to having the real Death Note now to use, while they had the fake that Gevanni took out of his locker for Near to have…This waiting is taking forever.

MATSUDA：Near! It's already been over 30 minutes! Nothing's happened yet!

LIGHT：Of course, not. That's because Kira is not here with us.

Haruka keeps track on the other person inside the place, she found no trace of him to being found outside or inside the building at all.

Haruka: No one else is here but us.

So she checks.

NEAR：Very well. Everyone seems to be safe. I'll remove my mask now.

And so, Near does to showing his true face to the others for the first time other than Aizawa. And to Haruka as well.

Near: Well…Never thought to see Haruka as the new L being so pretty. In a comment kind of way.

Haruka: And it's amazing how Ryuuzaki train you so well to almost looking and acting like a kid, that's also a good thing to say.

Near: And I thank you for that.

For him to smile and introducing to Haruka as she was too, what will happen next?

LIGHT：You're quiet, Near. What's wrong? Are you still waiting for something?

You could say that, since you know, Light.

NEAR："Waiting?" That's an excellent choice of words. Yes, I am waiting for the arrival of the one who will solve everything once and for all.

Meaning that Mikami is coming in being the other Kira to make Light innocent to the others.

IDE：Someone else is supposed to clear this up?

Haruka: You mean Kira, right?

NEAR：He'll be here soon. It's only a matter of time. There is only one entrance to this bldg. and the only way to look inside is by opening that door. That means he'll walk through that door or, at the very least, open it and peep through.

To see the names through the eyes he has of course. Good thinking there, Near.

MATSUDA：And just who is this person, anyway?!

NEAR：As Haruka said, it's X-Kira; the one who's currently using the notebook and killing people on Kira's behalf. He's bound to come here and bring the notebook with him. And then, he'll see me, and write down my real name. Or rather, he'll write down the names of everyone here who knows about the notebook but Haruka here, and kill them.

Not good!

EVERYONE：Huh?!

Haruka: Wait! He will!?

MATSUDA：What, what are you saying?! This isn't making any sense! What are you trying to tell us, Near?! That some other guy is gonna drop by with the notebook, poke his head and kill us all?!

IDE：And you want us to sit back and let it happen?!

Kind of mess up there if you ask me.

Haruka: (Act surprise, Haruka, keep it up.)

Haruka then takes the papers out little by little while Light was looking at Near, she begins to quietly spill some gasoline all over it on the ground, that was her first set. It was working…

NEAR：Yes, that's correct. Now, listen carefully. If someone comes into the warehouse through that door, just let him in without resisting. If the door opens slightly, simply act as if you don't notice anyone there.

He better be right about this.

MATSUDA：But, but that's just crazy!

Soon, Haruka gets something on her small laptop, the tracking of Mikami already here and at the door to peek through as Near said it would happen.

NEAR：He's already here!

Haruka: He is!

Mikami sees all the others names and Near's real name to Light without a life spam since he touched the Death Note to know it was Kira.

MIKAMI： (God! I will spare Haruka's life a promised, all for you. And leaves the others to be deleted…!)

So begins going crazy again to writing the names down saying that word over and over again.

MIKAMI：Delete! Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete …!

Everyone started to panic as Near stayed calm and Haruka too. Matsuda almost draws his gun out, for Rester, Linder, Gevanni to draw theirs to calming everyone down.

RESTER：Hold it! Don't do anything!

NEAR：Everything is fine! You won't die!

IDE：How can you be so sure, Near?

Haruka: He knows what he's doing! Like we have a choice, right!?

NEAR：That's true. Because I modified the notebook.

He did already? He has the fake alright, not good at all.

EVERYONE：Huh?!

Haruka: What do you mean!?

NEAR：We took repossession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He's also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that, I was able to replace the page he would use today as well as all subsequent pages so that no one else would die.

So he did, for Mikami was done writing down the names and deaths to happen any time soon.

MIKAMI：Delete, delete, delete, delete, DELEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!

Damn! Dramatic much!?

NEAR: On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is, in roughly 40 seconds, he'll look inside to see if we are dead. That's when we restrain him and seize the notebook. Whoever his name is not written down must be Kira.

So that's how they'll find out.

AIZAWA：It, it's true. Kira would be the only one that guy wouldn't try to kill. But still …!

Still, Light knew all along. Meaning that he knew that he would win. Haruka looks at him saying that it was his plan all along, as she begins to slowly get the lighter out to be working well to light it up.

LIGHT：Hmm.

Haruka: So…You were right, Light. You've done it.

Light new it all along, for victory was his once again.

LIGHT： (I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! I knew all along you would tamper with the notebook. Near, you've been completely defeated. The notebook you altered was nothing more than a forgery I had Mikami prepare. On the other hand, the one Mikami is writing their names in is the real notebook, which had been kept hidden until now! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ….)

So I was right. Explain the rest to the other fans, please Light?

LIGHT： (I had Mikami create a fake notebook for himself. He also sent to Takada several pages from the real one. So, in fact, it was Takada not Mikami who was doing the killings. As for Mikami, I had him write names in public several times using the fake notebook. That way, he'd been noticed by anyone who was following him. But Takada was the one behind the deaths. Mikami simply sent their names and faces by cell phone. This little performance was how I made the SPK believe that the notebook Mikami used was the real one. Mikami's daily behavior is so methodical it's almost obsessive. He always fills exactly one page with names every day. And Near, you noticed this little habit and thought you could use it to tamper with the notebook. All you had to do was count ahead to the page he'd use on the day of this meeting. Then you replaced all the pages from that day onwards. You were confident you could prevent anyone from dying. That was your big plan. That's why you couldn't change the date and time of our meeting! But I was one step ahead of you, Near. I always knew you were going to try and alter the death note. That's why I had Mikami check the notebook everyday for signs of tampering.)

So that's what Mikami was doing from before to tell Takada that it was to tell Light about it afterwards. That's what it was.

[MIKAMI： I've confirmed it.]

[TAKADA：Huh?!]

And then she texts Light about it to letting him know.

LIGHT： (I knew I'd won this game as soon as I got that message. Mikami brought a different notebook today, the real one, which had been kept hidden up until now! But, you know, Near, you did have a chance to win if only you'd taken it. You were just too naive. You are nothing compared to L. L would have considered the possibility of a fake notebook from the very beginning and he would have tested it.  
You had the chance, but you squandered it. I've gotta say; I'm so disappointed in you. This victory was no fun. You tried too hard to win in a noble way. Well, that's fine. Everyone here dies today except for my Haruka, thanks to you. And as for me, I, Kira, will have my perfect victory! We'll become Gods in our new world order!)

As Light tries to be normal, he then says something to Mikami to act the part of seeing Kira for the first time.

LIGHT：You there, outside. Have you finished writing down the names in the notebook?

MIKAMI：(God!)

Mikami answers back to him.

MIKAMI：Yes, I've written them.

EVERYONE：Huh!

Everyone was surprise to hear but Haruka.

Haruka: (So now we wait. I just hope it all works out and then, I'll get him.)

She waits as Light was happy to hear that part it almost made him laugh to try to hold it in.

LIGHT： (Hmm, ha, ha, ha …, no, I, I can't laugh yet. I've gotta hold it in. They're all gonna die but Haruka, 40 seconds after he wrote down their names. At 35 seconds, I'll claim my victory then.)

Near then says this to Light.

NEAR：Don't you think it's rather odd?

LIGHT：Hmm?

NEAR：Why would he answer you so quickly, calmly and honestly when you asked him if he had written down our names yet?

LIGHT：Who knows. Maybe he is just honest. Or, confident in he'll succeed or perhaps he's seen through your brilliant plan.

MATSUDA：Huh?! In that case, we are in big trouble.

Haruka: That is if it does happen, then we are. Let just stay calm, everyone!

Near then says something to Mikami next.

NEAR：Teru Mikami! If it's not too much trouble for you, won't you please come in and join us?

He already knows of Mikami completing his job to Near calling out to him.

MIKAMI：(Hmm?)

NEAR：I already know that you are the one who's been judging and executing people for Kira. If you've already written down our names, then there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. You can come right on in.

MIKAMI：Hm.

No use of hiding from that now. Light then tells him and acts like he sees him of being Kira. Haruka knows it was him thanks to Zen text messaging that he had an interview with him the other day.

Haruka: (So Light is Kira. And Teru Mikami, the lawyer prosecutor's the other Kira helping him. Zen, you knew and text it to me after fake interviewing with this man, a dangerous move there.)

LIGHT：Teru Mikami, is it? He's correct. There is no reason to hide from us; you can come in.

MIKAMI： (Huh! God …!)

\- Mikami enters –

And so he enters and shows himself to everyone else.

LIGHT： (You've done well, Mikami.)

Now Light asks Mikami this next question.

Haruka: Wait…So he's Kira?

Haruka acts the part to being surprise in seeing it.

LIGHT: It's okay, Haruka, it'll all be over after this. I'm here for you. Tell us, Mikami, how many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?

He looks at his watch to say the timing seconds to soon happen.

MIKAMI：… 30 seconds. 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39!

Will Near, Linder, Gevanni, Rester, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda die by Mikami's hands and Light's doing to get Haruka to be trapped by him forever? Light looks at Near to say this to him to hearing the last of it in one second left.

LIGHT：Well Near, looks like I win.

MIKAMI：40!

And so Haruka was about to make her move, but will she do it in time? And what does she know and Near too that the others that not even Light or Mikami don't know about? Final one next time. This will be something good; we hope it will that is.

Haruka: (Here's my chance!)

To be continued…


	37. New World

Death Note#37 New World 'final episode'

So Mikami appears after writing in the Death Note being the real one since Near had the fake with him, for they knew and so did Takada. Light sees that he wrote down all of their names – Mogi, Ide, Matsuda, Aizawa, Near, Rester, Gevanni, and Linder, all but Light himself and Haruka's. For they'll die within that 40 seconds now. Not good…But why don't I feel like it isn't over yet? Strange. Leaving Haruka to get ready to burn the many pages while Light had the real one, as it stopped raining outside now, there has to be a good ending here.

\- ＹＢ -

\- Silence –

Light: We won, Haruka, we won…

Haruka says it.

Haruka: Light, you know something? I have wanted to tell you on how much I feel for quite some time now besides you feeling in a mess up way about me.

Light: What's that?

Light then sees the papers were all wet on the floor.

Light: (Wait…! Are those…?)

Haruka: Plans and the other pages of the Death Note of yours? Yeah, I outsmarted you, twice. And the reason I say that to you now than the way I've been acting, here's the first question I wish to ask of you and Mikami about. Why isn't anyone dead after 40 seconds have passed?

Light tries hiding it from her.

Light: What do you mean…? What are you talking about?

Haruka: Then look. Everyone, we'll be okay.

And with that, Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa, Mogi, Rester, Gevanni, Linder, and Near were all alive and well. Nothing happened.

MATSUDA：Um, we're still alive. It's been over a minute and we haven't died! You were right, Haruka.

Soon Light and Mikami were shocked about it.

Haruka: Told you so.

Light: (But…! But how!?)

Light sees that Haruka which the papers on him for some random blanks behind his back without noticing. Well played, girl! With all of this and what Light has put her through for five years now, it was pay back time!

Haruka: Also, this is how I feel about you, Light Yagami…You make me sick! I wouldn't love you if you were the last man on Earth!

Haruka then lights up the lighter to burning the pages for good. Light freaks out to stopping the fire, but it was too late.

Light: No! My future plans! My goddess! My goddess! How could you!?

NEAR：Didn't I already tell you all that no one was gonna die? Well, done, Haruka. You are now free.

So Near saw that part coming, and Mikami started to freak out.

MIKAMI：Bu-bu, but why?! Why won't they die?! God, I did everything you told me!

So Mikami said to Light for he was loss in words too like him, this was Near's chance once Haruka beats the crap out of him.

Haruka: This one's for Zen!

Her punches were amazing for the others to see Haruka's skill. Near gives the order.

NEAR：RESTER, GEVANNI! TAKE HIM NOW!

MIKAMI：Ahhhh!

And so they did, Gevanni and Rester handcuffed Mikami and he drops the Death Note. So why didn't work? Was it the real one or…Oh! Don't tell me…!

NEAR：Gevanni, the notebook, please.

He hands Near the note book to show their real names down and being the truth.

Haruka: I take it you did the old switch-a-roo then?

NEAR：That we did, Haruka. If you didn't believe me earlier, then see it for yourselves. I can confirm that the first four names are definitely the real names of the SPK members. The second four are the names of your team. The only name that hasn't been written down is Light Yagami.

Yep, that's one way to prove it.

Haruka: Why else would he talk to Mikami? As if they knew each other already.

Light hated where this was going, and Haruka was behind his back again. This time, it was payback against him.

LIGHT：Hmm.

NEAR：If that won't enough, Mikami also addressed you as 'God.' And said he did what you'd asked him to. It settled.

Haruka: Light Yagami, don't hide it anymore! You killed Takada, Mello, Ferdie, Naomi, Raye, Ukita, Watari, and Ryuuzaki, almost had Zen killed, your father died for nothing, and you drugged and raped me! You are Kira! Ferdie had the right to hate you. But it doesn't matter anymore. I am me, Haruka Todou, and I've been reborn anew. No more running away! Also, my Mom was the first Kira before you were.

Light: (No! It can't be!)

Haruka shows Light the eyes of hers. The others were shocked to hear on what Light Yagami has done to her.

Linder: He did!?

Gevanni: You're kidding!

Rester: Should've known.

Mogi: I don't believe it…!

Ide: Light! How could you!?

Aizawa: I knew you were Kira! You lying bastard!

Light panics to try lying his way out of it, it was too late for that.

LIGHT：IT'S A TRAP! This whole thing is a setup! This is all part of Near's plan to frame me! Isn't it little odd that no one died after having their name written in the notebook?! This proves it's a trap! And why would I hurt Haruka!? She's lying to! She's been a traitor to us to be working with Near this whole time!

Still, the others couldn't believe it even for Matsuda.

EVERYONE：Ah….

NEAR：I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook.

He did already, but how? Light and Mikami didn't know. So how did he do it so well?

LIGHT：N-no, you …! That, that can't be! … This is a setup. I don't know this guy!

MIKAMI：Ahh!

Mikami was shock to hear that coming from someone he worships as a God to him, he was now broken down. Aizawa's chance to put a stop to this in arresting Light for good.

AIZAWA：Light, it's too late to deny it. You know Near has won. Just a moment ago, you were saying, "It looks like I win." How much more of a confession do we need? Haruka told us everything, so it's no use.

Haruka proves it by showing the markings that Light place on her, but thanks to Near giving her the birth control pills, she was fine to giving her his DNA before she took a shower.

Haruka: It's true. See? I had sex with Matsu before Light did these things to me. It was…Sickening!

Matsuda was hugging Haruka to protecting her from Light and he was still shock and upset on what he has done on everything else.

MATSUDA：Light …, why …?

Before Mogi came over to arrest Light, he freaks out and runs.

LIGHT：Ha! Stop it! Aarrrhh!

He was then cornered to a wall and afraid. Light has lost.

Light: Haruka…! Traitor! You betrayed me!

Haruka: Light!

Light: Stay back!

Light tries shooting her with his own gun; she goes in after him to getting hit to the leg for the bullet to luck enough to go right through her not into her body.

Haruka: AH!

Matsuda: Haru!

Near: She's fine! It's going to take more than a bullet to stop her! Look.

But she kept on getting back up at Light without stopping, too bad for him for he used all of the bullets to missing her from trembling in fear. She knees Light to the face to be restrained by her strength and shoved his face into the ashes of the paper. She was kicking so ass today in fighting back at Light.

Haruka: You like that!? Huh!? You like your sick way of fantasizing me!? Then eat it and take it! In your face, you sick twisted fuck!

Light: Stop it!

Serves him right. She then draws her gun out, to get rid of Light's by removing the bullets, and kicks his back hard to the ground.

Haruka: Now don't you dare move…! Near, it's time to tell him on how we figured it out of Light being Kira, shall we?

And so they do…

NEAR：Yes, let's do that, Haruka aka L. Light Yagami, Second Watari, Kira, it's over. You've lost the game and the girl. Just a moment ago, you proclaimed your victory expecting us all to die. And, to tell the truth, you might have actually won. And I would have lost. We ended up doing exactly what you expected us to, and altered the fake notebook in Mikami's possession. However, when I said before that we'd modified the notebook; I was in fact referring to the real notebook as well as the fake.

LIGHT: Huh?

Care to explain that?

Haruka: I told Near all about it, thanks to Zen talking to Mikami. I got the location to hack into and give to Near to do the rest on his end.

So Zen was in on it as well, he knew the coast of it.

NEAR：We only switched part of the fake notebook, but, as for the real one, we've replaced the entire thing. This notebook here is actually the real one.

Near gets it out and shows it. Light was completely shocked. So Gevanni did that for Near little at a time. I get it now…He replaces the pages to the real cover of the Death Note, leaving the real pages of the made up cover to make a copy very well.

Haruka: I took many pictures for Gevanni to do the rest as Near explain into making one. Like Mikami did for Takada, I took some from her place, and Zen did the same to Mikami to send to Near. Before you came and try killing us almost. By using someone to try killing Zen, and almost to me by threatening to stabbing my hand. Zen's really a spy, a cop send to aid us besides questioning me.

Haruka stops the bleeding on her leg to rip part of the dress to tie it up well. That was close. Light didn't see that part coming to notice or Mikami didn't either. And Zen was really an undercover cop, so shocking to not see that one coming.

LIGHT：Huh?! No, impossible!

But wait, that's not all. There was more…

Haruka: The rest of the parts wasn't so easy. I told Near everything behind your back and message him the details very well. I had to print out copies to send to Near and the pen Mikami used.

NEAR：And that she did very well on. We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting perfectly, and made both the inside and the outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night. Of course, since I had touched the real notebook before coming, I've been able to see the Shinigami as well.

So Ryuk was there for Near to see from the very beginning. So Haruka send Near photos for Gevanni to do so well to hand copy write it on his end so well. A bit too well.

Haruka: Ryuk. This is Near.

He sees Near.

RYUK：Oh! So it is.

NEAR：It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shinigami. I'm Near.

RYUK：Ha, ha, ha! Nice to meet you, too. My name is Ryuk.

Now Light believes in Near on that part.

LIGHT： (He can talk to Ryuk. He can see him so that means it must be true.)

Near asks Ryuk this question.

Haruka: Ryuk, tell him the truth. Remember, you wanted fun, right?

He understood for the plan to still go into action.

Ryuk: Got it.

NEAR：Some of the edges of this notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if someone's name is written on the ripped up piece of paper, will they still die?

Yes, they will.

RYUK：Oh yeah. Of course, they would.

Made sense on how Light did the rest on his end.

NEAR：I thought so. I bet you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you deceived with this, and how many people you killed. Light Yagami, you are Kira.

Haruka knows it as well.

Haruka: I knew you had to be Kira since you murdered both Watari and Ryuuzaki…Well, Rem wrote something down before you made her kill them and then she died for it. Didn't want to believe in it at first, until I saw everything of a backup video that Ryuuzaki left for me to see and only me; then he gave me the location of Wammy's House to alter Near and Mello about to ask for one of their helps or both to solving the case. If it wasn't for Near leaving me some hints, I would have been your slave still. Almost…You wanted me to yourself of your love and I never liked you in that way. I thought you were my friend, Light, but…After murdering my Ryuuzaki, and used both Takada and Misa to kill for you as the Second Kira, I find you a murderer. Not a God to me.

Light didn't know what to say or what to think of next. Haruka knew and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

LIGHT: (Huh, this is gotta be a trick. Or, could it be that Mikami's betrayed me somehow …?)

Not at all…

NEAR：You are mistaken.

LIGHT：!? What…?

Near and Haruka didn't do it alone or Zen, there was another. Mello…Wow, so he also did the work knowing that he was going to die but not without stopping Light.

Haruka: It wasn't just us…

NEAR：This was all thanks to Mello. I believe if I explain this much, you'll begin to understand.

LIGHT： (What?! Mello?!)

Light didn't see this coming either.

NEAR：Please take a look at this page of the notebook.

Turns out that Takada's name was written on their one minute before Light wrote it down and killed her.

Haruka: Near also told me that this happen to Takada besides your doing.

LIGHT： (Huh!? Takada's name is in the notebook! I was the one who killed her but her death was written there just one minute later! Did that mean Mikami did the same thing I did?!)

He didn't that time; Mikami was working and got Takada's call before he left the building. But somehow, he did do it if Light couldn't. Big mistake there.

MIKAMI: God, you told me you couldn't move freely. I had to make sure Takada was taken care of! Wasn't that my duty to you?!

So Light spills it, big time. But by the look on his face gives it away than saying it in his head.

LIGHT: (You idiot! I gave you strict orders not to make any unnecessary movements until today!)

NEAR：It's all true. On the 26th, right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank.

Oh, I see. That's where Gevanni saw Mikami doing it while still spying on him.

GEVANNI：I've been trailing him. I knew he went to the bank every month on the 25th, so it was odd for someone so methodical to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed Mikami to the bank as he headed for the safe-deposit boxes. It was only at this time that he seemed concerned whether someone was following him or not. I got into his safe-deposit box; inside was the real notebook. Sure enough, Takada's name had already been written inside it.

So that's how he got away with it. In Mikami's bank account. The real one. Then Haruka did this.

Haruka: Before they knew, Zen told me. I told them how to get inside with a code once I hacked through.

Nice moves there, Haruka.

NEAR：Do you understand now, Light Yagami? You didn't realize that Mikami made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name in his notebook because you had already killed her using a notebook clipping yourself. This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you thanks to the efforts of one person. It was Mello who did it all.

And for Haruka to know beforehand, so did Linder being the first.

LIDNER： (Mello probably knew what was going to happen all along.)

A flashback on what Mello said to Linder on the phone on that night.

\- MELLO： It can be resolved by having him name written in the notebook?

\- LIDNER：That's right.

\- MELLO： … Well then, if I don't do it ….

So he did ask Near for his help deep down, for Mello's life in doing so. He knew all along.

Haruka: Thanks to me giving out the details, Mello told Linder, to tell Near, and then Gevanni to do the rest.

NEAR：I bet Mello knew in his heart that, working by us, neither of us would be able to obtain our goal and surpass our mentor L. But, together ….Together, we can stand with L! TOGETHER, WE CAN SURPASS L! And now, acting as one, we face to Kira who defeated L, and, with solid evidence, beat him at his own game! … Let's see you try and talk away out of this one, if you can.

For that in Near's words to avenging Ryuuzaki and Mello too, he has won through his little toys, mind, thinking, and finally solving the case. Haruka also says this to Light aka Kira himself.

Haruka: I knew a little heart break in tricking you would get you off guard. It worked. There's no use hiding it, Light. I'm a murder mystery solver than a novelist! I told Ryuuzaki and Ferdie that I would become stronger and I have! I hated you from the very beginning!

Now they had Light, he soon snaps. Loses it. Laughs also go really crazy-like in admitting it all. Looks like Haruka outwitted Light this time. She was smart; she was her and not another being to image anymore. All along it was her doing in being Ferdie, it was all her to finally remember it all on what she did with these problems.

LIGHT: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha …! … That's right. I am Kira. And what can you do? Kill me right here? Hear this; I'm not only Kira, but I am also God of the new world! Kira has become law in the world we now live. He is the one who's maintaining order. I have become justice. The only hope for mankind. Huh, kill me? Is that really the right thing to do? Since Kira has appeared 6 years ago, wars have stopped and global crime rates have been reduced by over 70%. But, it's not enough. This world is still rotten with too many rotten people! Somebody has to do this! When I first got that notebook all those years ago, I knew I had to do it. No, I was the only one who could. I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! The purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it and come this far?! Would they have kept going?! The only one, who can create a new world, is me. I did it for that all for her…I did it for my Haruka! I fell in love with her since my father rescue her to start a new life for herself to see every day to reject me into being friends; I thought I could protect her from being picked on, bullied, or worse – killed! I knew if I was a hero to her, Haruka would love me back. She was brainwash by other men to falling in love with her; I had to save her from them. Before she becomes rotten like everyone else who was evil as my Goddess.

That was a powerful speech there. But Light doing good because of that? I don't think so, same goes for Near as well.

Haruka: Too bad for you, Light, my Mom was the first. I lived because I need to live on normally, not from this Kira bull crap! You kill those who I and you cared about, like they were nothing to you!

Light: But I did it for you, Haruka…! And you still betray me!

Haruka: I, betray you!? You could never take a simple 'no' for an answer!

Light: Isn't it a crime to do this all in the name of love!?

Seems so to their point of view and Haruka's, Light was wrong.

NEAR：NO! You're just a murderer, Light Yagami, as Haruka said you were. And this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind. You yielded to the power of the Shinigami and the notebook. And you have confused yourself with a God. In the end, you're nothing more than a crazy serial killer. That's all you are. Nothing more and nothing less.

So says the way Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, and even Matsuda were looking at him along with Haruka too.

LIGHT: (Hmm. Useless fools. As if they could ever understand.)

He's going to use the watch with the Death Note page inside of it, isn't he?

LIGHT：Near! Here's some food for thought. That notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese task force headquarters, are they both real?

NEAR： (What is he up to? Is he bluffing?)

What does that mean…?

LIGHT：At the moment, only I know where the real notebook is. If you truly want to defeat Kira as well as test the notebook that Aizawa's carrying, I guess you're gonna have to write down either my name or Mikami's. It's the only way to see if it's real... or fake!

Haruka: No, Light! Ah!

He opens up the watch to write Haruka's name down first with him getting her by the next with his arm to keep her study and as a hostage, she drops her gun to only have a knife on her.

Haruka: Stop this, Light!

Light: I told you, Haruka, we'll die together. Don't move, or I'll write her name down first!

Near: Light has Haruka as a hostage!

RESTER：He's hidden a piece of the notebook!

Before one of them tries making a move on Light to saving Haruka, Matsuda gets mad to seeing his fiancé in danger to draw out his gun first on Light. She puts her ring on her finger.

Haruka: I'm marrying Matsu! Not you! I'm not dying here by your hands, Kira! I'm pregnant! Matsuda's part of me inside!

This made Light lose grip on Haruka, she pushes him away, and Matsuda shoots him in a good direct hit.

\- Bang! –

LIGHT：Arrrgghh.

He gets shot right on the hand.

AIZAWA：Matsuda. Haruka.

Haruka joins with the others to getting her weapon back, now they know of their engagement and Haruka's been pregnant since the New Year started. Surprises everyone else, Light was now heartbroken for good. He was bleeding really hard.

LIGHT：MATSUDA YOU IDIOT! Who the hell do you think you are shooting at?! Don't screw with me! Like you did with Haruka! She was supposed to belong to me!

Matsuda kept his gun on Light to protecting Haruka to staying behind him.

MATSUDA：What was it all for, then?! For her!? You being a sicko!? What about your Dad?! What the hell did he die for?!

All that for Souichiro to die for nothing. Like Light even cares for his own father.

LIGHT: My Dad?! You mean Soichiro Yagami? That's right, Matsuda. In this world, all those earnest people like him who fights for justice; they always lose. You want a world where people like that are made to be fools?! I know you understand so kill the others! SHOOT THEM!

No, he'll shoot you. Though this was very painful for Matsuda to be doing this to Light for trusting him so much, it was payback time.

Haruka: Like hell he would!

MATSUDA：You led your own father to his death. And now he's gone, you call him a fool?!

So Light tries writing Matsuda's name with his blood on the piece of paper of the Death Note for the others to see.

Aizawa：His blood!

Haruka: Stop him!

Matsuda kept on shooting Light many more times.

\- Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! -

LIGHT：Arrrrggghhhh!

Damn, Matsuda, nicely done. He goes up to Light to finish him off. Now he's going a bit over board a bit.

MATSUDA：I'll kill him. I'll kill him! You raped my girl! You sick pervert! HE HAS TO DIE!

AIZAWA：Matsuda!

But the last shot hits the ground near Light instead. As Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi stop Matsuda in time for Haruka to hug him.

Haruka: Stop…! You got him, Matsu…!

He calms down to see Haruka was alright. He sees her to cry.

Matsuda: My Haru…We're going to have a baby, we're getting married…I'm so glad you're alright.

Haruka: Oh, Matsu…

With Light in pain and crying, he has lost. He tries getting up to call for help for Mikami sees a fool of a God he was before his very eyes.

LIGHT：Arrggh, damn you. What the hell is this …? Mikami, what are you waiting for?! Write down their names! Write them down! Aarrggg, kill them now!

He won't listen to you anymore.

RESTER：It's finally over, isn't it, Near?

NEAR：Yes.

Way a go, Near.

LIGHT：Where are you Misa?! Where is Takada?!

Sorry, but Takada's dead, remember? And Misa was taking a train in wearing her maid outfit again to stand on top of a building…What!? Is she going to kill herself!? Ah, man. So thanks to Haruka, she does know the truth about Light being Kira.

LIGHT： (Someone …. What do I do now …?)

And for that, Mikami commits suicide to himself by stabbing the pen right into him to bleed out. Ouch…

MIKAMI：AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

RESTER：Mikami!

IDE：Quick! Stop the bleeding!

I don't think from that point of view, they won't save him in time. He did this to himself after all.

GEVANNI：It's already too late. He'll be dead in a few seconds.

He then dies in seconds. Bummer, Mikami…This was Light chance to make his escape.

MATSUDA：Wait, Light!

Haruka: Not again!

The others see Light was making a run for it.

AIZAWA：He's getting away! Light!

Near stops Aizawa before he takes off with the others.

NEAR：Mr. Aizawa!

AIZAWA：Hmm?

Haruka: Near, please! We have to stop him!

NEAR：I know you do…And even though we won, it's unlikely he has any more pieces of the notebook. And with those wounds, he's not going to go far. He'll stop running soon even if we leave him alone.

Still, they all have to do what is best even in Aizawa saying.

AIZAWA：Huh, Near, I'm not gonna follow your orders.

NEAR: Huh? Very well, then, I'll leave it up to you two.

And so Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, Haruka, and Matsuda go after Light. Leaving Near, Linder, Gevanni, and Rester to report of Light being Kira have finally come to an end. Also about the timing of Mikami now dead to lay to rest.

Haruka: Let's go, Matsu.

He follows her, for Haruka will finish this against Light once and for all.

Matsuda: Haru! Don't go on your own!

As Light was running and stopping the bleeding, he was now scared and crying for all to come to this to go back when things once were before finding the Death Note and wish to win Haruka over. But that was way too late to go back to past to face your problems today, for Ryuk to watch from afar, Haruka catches up to Light within a building. With the other four trying to find him outside of the place, Light tries hiding in one of the building; as Ryuk will kill him by writing his name in the Death Note one last time as promise without him knowing about it.

RYUK：Well, Light, it looks like you've lost. Remember how, in the beginning, when we first met, I told you that I'd be the one writing your name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a Shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison, who knows when you'd die. And I don't wanna lie around waiting. So, it's all over. You'll die here. It was good while it lasted. We eased each other's boredom for quite a while. Well, Light, it's been interesting.

\- Ryuk wrote down Light's name in his death note. –

Haruka corners Light to surrender as Light attacks her from a sneak up very well, he tries strangling her, for her to stabbing him hard to pressing his eyes out with her fingers really hard to bleed out. Trying to tell the others through a window to go up stairs, he grabs her leg to fall for her to try killing Haruka to bang her head on the wall to stop, she punching him to the throat, as she grabs the knife and stabs him many more times to fall down the stairs hard to breaking his legs really hard. She continues stabbing Light to bleed out more and stop moving. Thinking it was over; she goes to tell the other guys really quick that she has found Light, forgetting her gun to finding it somewhere in the room…Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi hear Haruka to go over there, only for Light to get back up to make a painful gasping sound to try attacking her again.

Light: (Gasping)

Scaring Haruka and unable to fight back, she panics and ducks, then a gunshot goes off. Hitting Light and saving her, for her finally gets hit through the heart by Matsuda saving her life and had no choice but to shoot him in self defense in the end.

Haruka: Matsu!

Matsuda: Haru, I have your gun…

The two hug each other, as they watch Light die for this was Haruka and Ryuk's plan on how Light will die. He and her fight each other to getting stabbed to Matsuda coming into Haruka's rescue to finish him off, this time and once written in the Death Note, he was about to pass out forever. Haruka goes over to Light to reaching his hand out for him to say this to her for one last time.

Haruka: Light, I'm sorry. I would've saved you, but you brought this upon yourself…

Light sees the spirit of Ferdie and Ryuuzaki one last time as he begins to slowly close his eyes.

Light: Haruka Todou…I…Love…you…

Then he dies on the floor and in Haruka's arms after holding her hand kissing it one more time. She started to cry after that to place his hand on her face.

Haruka: I love you too….

Soon Ryuk arrives to drop the Death Note to go back to the Shinigami World for the King to have it, leaving him to turn into ashes.

Haruka: Ryuk?

He wrote Light's name down for he loved Haruka and her mother, so now he was dying too.

Ryuk: Well, guess my time's up. It was fun, kid. Thanks for everything. Now my time has come to an end.

Haruka: But why…?

Ryuk: I was getting bored. I had to for you. You take of her, Matsuda. And here, a puppy to start off your new life and a new family. Take care of him too.

Ryuk hands Haruka and Matsuda a lonesome dog on the streets to raise and take good care of him. She hugs him to already love her back.

Matsuda: Thank you, Ryuk.

Ryuk: My work here is done. It had to be done on Light. So…Later…

Ryuk then was no more either. Also before Misa jumps off of the building, Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi spotted her in time to stopping her. She then breaks down to hearing the truth for Mogi to aid her, as they join with Haruka and Matsuda on what happened.

Aizawa: Haruka!

Haruka: I'm fine…Light Yagami's dead. And the Shinigami Ryuk is too, the Death Note went back to his world.

Matsuda: I had to do it…

With the puppy cheering them up, seems that everything's over.

Matsuda: Misa-Misa?

Misa will be alright, though it'll be a while for her to recover to almost killing herself.

Ide: She almost jumped off of a building to ending her life, but we saved her.

Mogi: She won't be herself for a while.

Misa was crying for Light's lost since they told her the rest.

Misa: Light…Light… (sobbing)

With that, a new life, a new dog, Misa saved, Mikami dead along with Light, and Ryku to sacrificing himself for Haruka for the Death Note to leave for good and Kira being no more, it was finally over. Haruka goes down on her knees to start laughing hysterically-wise with the victory and stopping Light for good, and then starts crying really hard. Part of her did care for Light very much. Matsuda and the dog keep Haruka happy in hugging her and place his hand on her stomach for a new life to happen real soon. For the dog licks them both to making them happy, Haruka calms down a bit to saying this.

Haruka: My friend…I'm naming you Light. From a once good friend of my, who's no longer with us. He died six years ago. Now I have you, the way I once had Ferdie too.

Matsu: Haru…

The dog barks with joy to love his new home. And with that, Matsuda was happy along with Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi too. As Near was happy to see Haruka like that and free to be having a new life, he knows that she doesn't need any help no more for taking care of herself; he, Linder, Gevanni, and Rester stick around in Japan for the time being to report of the Kira case has finally come to a close for others all over the world to hear all about it. Good enough for a good ending here, huh?

Near: Well, Haruka, have a good life. My work here is done.

Now it was over, but not fully…Want to know what happens after this event went down five to six months later…? Well, you'll see in the final chapter. That, I promise you that. They never done one, so I'll do it instead. Be back with it.

Final Chapter to a new beginning…


	38. Haruka

**Death Note**

Episode #38 – Haruka

'Last one to show what happen to everyone else five to six months later…'

Talk about a good ending there, of my version that is. You guys liked it? I know that I did. Once Light in being Kira was finally dead, the word spread out to the news for all the people, the cops, FBI, the people at Wammy's House including Roger too, and the President himself were cheering with joy. Even some scumbags out there that Kira's finally gone for good. For some sad that worship Kira will miss him, it was now a memory to him in honoring a false God in the end.

Well…There were some good parts to it for some. Sad to say for 'some wars' to continue on, crimes were back on track, and for some bringing justice again to the world the way it should be was fine those who does small to very illegal crimes; because of that rate without Kira hunting and killing them out of nowhere some will face their judgment forever if they have to or face their crimes in the name of the law. Kira was more of a monster in killing those in committing crimes or were charge with one. All over the world, things were 'at least' back to normal again to say the least. Now, you all wish to wonder on what happened to everyone else since five to six years later today after the pass January the 28th of 2013. Soon being in late May. Oh, there was something going on during that time to talk about.

The Shinigami World, guess the only one left besides a few others beings there - Armonia Justin Beyondormason, Calikarcha, Daril Ghiroza, Deridovely, Gukku, Kinddara Guivelostain, Midora, Nu, Zellogi, King of Death himself, and Sidoh to have the Death Note to return to them and having Ryuk long gone like Rem and once Gelus from long ago. Sidoh won't forget seeing Ryuk that one time before he left.

Sidoh: That's a shame…With the note book gone…Ryuk love a human to die for her. How touching. Maybe I'll go back to the Human World again to say hi to this human one day, and ask for more chocolate. Yeah…

So it was back to hanging around to watching over the Earth to kill the right ones by orders of the King when their time has come for now on, don't worry they do the bad people at the right time only. Never again the way Light was doing it. Now back the Human world to see how everyone else was doing…Zen, now fully recover to retire on the force to be a vice president of the book company to protect Haruka Todou who now runs the place to complete her work when her old boss passed away normally from some type of cancer, he enjoys the job and making more reports on his own to spend some time, making one book a good hit after his scoop gout out five months ago. He was hard work and very busy for all the girls to go all over him.

Zen: Hello? Yeah, sorry, by Mrs. Todou is too busy to be taking an interview this year. Because she has other thing that are more important in her schedule this year, that's why! Talk to her lawyer to make another plan. Until then, don't call back.

Wow, Zen sure was busy alright and he liked it. He then begins typing something on his other story he wanted to do to spend the time while still working hard. Guess he likes this job much better than the other one.

Zen: Man…! If I knew in being a cop to switching to Haruka's bodyguard of her book publishing place, I wish I would've done it sooner. This is awesome! Also a survivor of Kira myself like her, we're both lucky.

Well, that's Zen for you…I guess…He was popular after surviving Kira's attacks on him from being shot; he could've died, but he gotten very lucky. How's Misa Amane doing? She's doing great, better than ever. After a few weeks of recovery, she'll always love and misses Light, but she started dating with Hideki Ryuga. Another famous actor and movie star like she was. So they'll hit it off just fine. She also kisses him for real in their movie they were in to being a big blockbuster hit. After another shooting of a different movie, Misa goes out with Ryuga who picks her up for today.

Misa: Ryugie! You came! Ya!

Ryuga: Hey, Misa. Nice job as always.

Misa: Oh, you…Did I make you wait for me that long?

He smiles for he had a crush on Misa for a long time to finally be with the girl he admires and loves so much. She never knew until the time she was recovering and was saved from trying to kill herself almost.

Ryuga: Not at all. I don't mind waiting for you. Shall we go shopping before we can see our work on the big screen premiere later tonight?

Misa: Sure.

As Misa gets her things, she picks up a group picture she dropped. One being a whole group of her with Haruka and the entire Task Force, one time with Ryuuzaki, Ferdie, her work crew, and the other was Light when she and he were together once. She stares at it, for Misa couldn't believe that Light was Kira and died for it. Though sad, she tries moving on to never forget the kindness from him that he gave to her. Seems that her life span was cut in half twice on her, Misa seems to be healthy to still be having a good life today. So maybe, she's been given another chance to keep on living on this time.

Misa: (I remember this…Oh; Light…I still miss you.)

Ryuga looks at the photos with Misa.

Ryuga: You still miss him?

Misa then takes a deep breath slowly to feeling like herself no matter what to putting the photos away to keep the old photo of Light and her aside than being with the rest of them.

Misa: I do…But, I'll be fine. Really. Light wanted me to move on.

Ryuga kisses Misa for her to like it and hugs him.

Misa: Ryugie, you're so understanding and so sweet to me.

Ryuga: I know, it can be hard. But I'm sure he wanted to you to move on and you are. You're both tougher and beautiful than you look.

Misa: Yes, you're right. Light wanted me too. Why else am I'm making a good life with my dreams with good friends? See that, Haruka? I'm living on, girlfriend!

They laugh and then leave the studio together.

Ryuga: There you go. Now come on, Misa, let's get going.

Misa: Okay.

The two leave, for Misa throws the photo of once her and Light together to being no more. I'm sure glad she has change to moving on to a better guy like Ryuga who loves her more than his line of work that was good. She smiles to being happy to remember the good times and the bad ones; Misa Amane lives on in everyone's hearts of fan base out there.

Misa: (Farewell, Light Yagami. Time for me to move on.)

I wonder how the three Task Force members are doing today…? Well, they became heroes to higher ranking in stopping Kira. Including Matsuda as well. For Aizawa has a good life now with Eriko his wife to never fight so much again, along with his daughter Yumi to do well in school in being a good father; along with Ide as his faithful partner to trust those to getting their backs, and Mogi to be working hard too even at times to still being Misa's bodyguard when he's not so busy. They still chitchat in working hard to staying as a team, and saving lives to arresting the bad guys normally.

Mogi: Phew…What a day.

Ide: Yeah, but when it's ever some rest for us? Never.

The three laugh.

Mogi: I guess you're right.

Aizawa: So we work hard to no rest, as always. It's how we work. Any who, you guys seen Matsuda or L anywhere?

Ide: Haven't seen him.

Mogi: And Haruka's still running some things to take care of.

L? Of the second one being Haruka and their boss. Yep, she works in solving murder mysterious now to being the second L. She too earned the reward to work there and at times…Tries working on her stories in between too. Nice!

Aizawa: I see. If they're both gone, they'll come back.

Ide: They love to spending time with each other and then come back here.

Mogi: We get it.

Same as always for them for the two to do every day. Matsuda and Haruka now married since the pass February to be living happily together to have a child in their lives real soon in one in half months left to arrive.

Aizawa: Well…Guess we wait for them to arrive again. Let's get back to work.

Ide and Mogi join with Aizawa right away.

Ide and Mogi: Right!

Aizawa: Besides, Haruka's herself. She is our new boss. She knows when it's right to work and to have fun at the same time. I see another reason why Matsuda loves her so much.

Aw, glad to see them doing well. How are Near himself and his three faithful body guards are doing? Well, after placing some funerals for Ryuuzaki, Watari, and Mello for their souls to now rest peacefully. Near became a hero to still be a smart detective in solving other things all over the world, including in Japan too in being called in at any time and still play with his toys. He's a hero. For he, Linder, Rester, and Gevanni just disarm a nuclear bomb as a team in time before going off, they saved a lot of lives today with no trouble at all.

Near: Report. Rester.

Rester: The wires have been disconnected without any trouble.

Rester is the skills master.

Near: Linder.

Linder: All of the people have been able to get out in time safely. No lives have been lost.

Linder goes undercover to planning things to saving others before putting herself on the line many times.

Near: And you, Gevanni?

Gevanni: I have caught the two crooks behind the bombing the gaining some money, and failed. Trying to hide from the crowd, but I manage to get them. We're taking them for questioning as we speak.

Near; Very good, everyone. Another fine job well done. Report back here after taking care of the scene. Be sure there's no one hurt or sick, clear the building out, and question the terrorists. I'll be there soon to join you.

Linder, Gevanni, and Rester: Yes, sir!

Near: Good. Now signing off for now.

And Gevanni does his job to make a move to stopping the bad guys in seconds. So yeah, they're something else when it comes in getting the job done. As well as Near playing with Haruka for fun of toys while talking about work – since Haruka's the new L and Near was still N, they were very good friends and a team. Haruka made some fun dolls for Near to play with while thinking hard.

Near: (Haruka Todou. Amazing. How a woman who survived everything from Light in being Kira, she becomes the new L after avenging his death. I hate to see Mello solve things against her if he was still around. He will be missed… You keep on doing what you do best, Haruka, the more we hang out, the better team we make. A true friend you are. I see why L was so fond over you. He'll be happy on your fine work.)

Looks like Near smiles just thinking about it in a good way. Glad to see him and the other three doing well to solve any case and stopping the bad guys anywhere all over the world, nonstop. Hey! Let's not forget Sachiko and Sayu Yagami. They're doing well. Some hard times here and there and will miss Souichiro and Light so much, they didn't tell them the whole truth to keeping it that way for their safety; as Sachiko helps out the townsfolk now a days for others from the whole Kira mess they went through like she did, Sayu was feeling better than ever to being a great teacher with a good life and a awesome boyfriend once she was all done with high school. Sachiko was in more pain to never forgetting of her husband and her son than she was in losing her brother and father more.

Sayu: Mom! I'm home!

Sayu sees Sachiko working hard in cooking all day today to relaxing in the living room.

Sachiko: Oh, hi honey. Welcome home.

Sayu checks on her mother to be sure if she was feeling alright again.

Sayu: Mom…Are you feeling alright?

Sachiko gets up from lying on the couch, she looked much happier now than she ever was before.

Sachiko: I'm fine. In fact, I never felt better than the New Year has started out.

Sayu: In helping out the people of the Kira event, it does feel good. How you think I feel? I feel wonderful!

Seems that all was well for the last remaining Yagami girls. Thanks to Haruka's double work, she helps them out to make a better life of a bigger payment to have in return, it was her only family she ever had in her life growing up.

Sachiko: So glad to hear that, Sayu.

The two then looks at a good photo to always keep of Light and Souichiro to always to remember them by.

Sayu: Light…Dad…

Sachiko: I know. I miss them too. I'm glad Light stopped that horrible Kira from hurting others and your Father. But the coast of his life…

Sachiko almost cried, but Sayu stayed strong for her mother.

Sayu: Oh, Mom. They don't want to see you cry like this. What's done it's done. It's very sad to think about it, I know. But Dad wants us to live on. Same with Light. Or he'll be complaining about things as a Mr. Know-it-All again to us, without ever shutting up about it. So stay strong, I will too. They save my life from being kidnapped by that bad mafia group.

The two then look at each other, hugged it out, smiled, and will miss Light and Souichiro to still move on for them.

Sachiko: You're right. They do want us to live. Thank you, Sayu.

Sayu: Anytime, Mom.

Sachiko gets up to carry something in a box to be brought somewhere.

Sachiko: Anyways…You want to help me bring these over to next door? They're going to be needing these things with our help.

With that, Sayu joins in to carry another one out with her mother.

Sayu: Right behind you.

Sachiko: Thank you, sweetie.

And so, Sachiko and Sayu will be just fine on their end to only have Haruka in their family to care about and moving on for Light and Souichiro to be happy within spirit. And the once good Light Yagami before he became insane with power when he was Kira…I guess for John McEnroe works hard in the police force every day, so was that Kitamura guy back in action, Noriko 'Misa's friend' helps out time to time at Sakura TV; and now we must know about what Haruka and Matsuda are doing right now besides getting married, living a good life together, working hard, still having Light the dog all grown up to being with them, and Haruka just finish working out to getting back to work after checking the book publishing company to tell Zen to keep up the good work.

Once finished getting clean up in the shower, she takes off to meet up with Matsuda to somewhere to eat from working on reporting things at the police station on his end. With Light following Haruka on a leash, she was feeling great while at the same time being pregnant to soon have the baby to soon be born. For now, she takes things a bit easy. Still a hard fighter to having a scar on her hand for her leg she got a gunshot from to heal quickly on that day. So it was going well for her. She finds Matsuda to have lunch together and haven't seen each other all day today to miss each other so much.

Haruka: Matsu!

Matsuda sees Haruka to go up to hugging her and kissing her.

Matsuda: Haru!

The two loved being with each other, for Light was happy to seeing them both.

Matsuda: Hey, Light. Who's a good boy?

Light barks.

Haruka: Sorry, I'm late.

Matsuda: No. Don't be. You have to be careful, I understand. We got a boy of girl to come into our life anytime soon. Yes we do.

Matsuda hugs Haruka's stomach to making her laugh; he stops in time to not make a scene. He's gotten much better and his job so much.

Matsuda: Sorry. We should go eat something before Aizawa aspect to us to come back again.

Haruka: Okay.

The two enjoy their time together. From working hard as detectives and cops to saving many lives to stopping the bad guys on the streets, and Haruka to have the people running the book place well to coming up with some children stories time to time. Now she was more respecting in making more friends than ever before, and a girl name Yuri. The two became best friends ever since the event of the Kira case ended.

Matsuda: I'm glad things are back the way it should be for us.

Haruka: Well, it still has a crime spree going crazy again.

Matsuda fixes his mistake to saying something much better this time.

Matsuda: Oops. I mean…! To control normally again. Without the whole Kira business. That's what I meant!

Haruka: I get it. I'm glad so too. It nice to solving murder mysteries to solving things to bring to justice, not to kill.

Matsuda: But if we have to in self-defense, it would be different. Be careful, Haru. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby during our duties. Never again.

Matsuda places his hand on Haruka's hand to rub it.

Haruka: Matsu…I'll be more careful. I promise. I won't leave your side. Same goes for Near, Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa. Those guys are like family to me, and you are my husband.

Matsuda: I know. You're a very strong girl. Just…Light Yagami…I don't want guys like that do that to you, it could be worse.

Haruka could never forget of Light's behavior in being Kira to doing sick things to her until she fought back in the end. Part of her misses him, while the other shows her in being free from him. And no longer having nightmares of that pain anymore, just the once good friend she grew up with as a friend and nothing more.

Haruka: I know what you mean, Matsu. But…I think the nightmare has pass us for good. I know how to defend myself against perverts to never happen again.

One boy comes up to almost look like Light at first to Haruka, but she looks carefully to being some waiter.

Waiter: Hi, you done eating?

Matsuda: Oh, yes. It was great. Check please.

Waiter: I bring it out.

He was cleaning up the remains to see Haruka in person.

Waiter: Say…You're Haruka Todou, the author of fox stories in children novels. Love your work.

Haruka: Yep, that's me.

Waiter: I'm a big fan of your work. If you don't mind…?

Haruka: Sure.

Haruka writes the man an autograph for him to have.

Waiter: Thank you so much.

Haruka: You're quite welcome.

Waiter: Ah, man…You're so lucky to be married to her, sir. So jealous.

Both Matsuda and Haruka smile at each other to know that their love was strong.

Matsuda: I just got lucky. I fell in love with the woman of my dreams.

He could see that from the ring and holding hands with each other.

Waiter: So happy for you too. Thanks again.

He leaves, for Haruka knows of a male that are mess up or not.

Haruka: And the man I fell in love with change my life forever…

With them paying for the meal to get going with Light to join after eating his dog food and drinking some water, Matsuda and Haruka go somewhere before heading back to work. With Matsuda helping out his wife to walk carefully to walk easily, they headed to the grave site to pay their respects to everyone who gave up their lives and some from Kira's doing. From Souichiro who raise Haruka like a second father to her, Ukita, Ferdie a rose for him, a special one of a jar of Ryuk's aches inside with Rem's too, Watari, Matt, Mello, Mikami, Takada, Aiber, Wedy, Raye, Naomi, Ryuuzaki to place a rose for him from Haruka, same with her parents, her father's friend, and another for Light too. Matsuda and Haruka had their good days with some of them to the bad in the end, for they could've saved him if they try from stop killing people in being Kira to begin with. All they could do and even for Haruka, was to pay their respects to her best friend she ever had.

Haruka: Ferdie. Mom. Dad. I miss you guys; take care of yourselves in heaven, okay? Naomi, I miss you too. I hope you and Raye can try finding happiness with each other. Takada, I wish we could've been friends. Sorry for your loss, Mikami. Mello. Matt. You guys did your parts well in the end for Near and me, so thanks. Aiber. Wedy. Miss you guys too for all of your help. Same with you, Watari. Ryuk, enjoy your apples for life, and Rem, we saved Misa for you as promise. I'll miss you, Ukita. And I'm going to miss you most of all, Light. May you and everyone else rest in peace, okay? And Ryuuzaki…I'll always love you. I have Matsu with me to love now, but I'll never forget about you.

Haruka tries being strong for all for them without crying once, she sees all of them in spirit to saying good-bye to her once more. And Light looked happy compare to Ryuuzaki and Ferdie as well. She waves back for she has changed and set free in being only herself to fade away slowly in front of her, as Matsuda understood her pain and their pet Light too in making them feel better.

Matsuda: I think they get the message. Haru, they'll do fine.

Haruka: Thank you, Matsu.

The two passions-like kiss each other in a sweet way, they soon get a call back at headquarters being Aizawa waiting for them to come back right away.

Matsuda: Aizawa!

Haruka answers it.

Haruka: Hello?

Aizawa: Haruka. Matsuda. Get back here right away!

Matsuda hated when Aizawa get really mad.

Matsuda: Sorry we're late this time…

Haruka: What's the rush?

Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide all explain on the phone one at a time.

Mogi: Just a bunch of drug dealers hiding out in some building, trying to commit suicide. No one else is inside but them.

Ide: If we don't stop them and place them under arrest, it could be trouble on our hands.

Haruka and Matsuda understood to get back to base to deal with the matter at hand right away.

Haruka: Understood. Send in back up and one of you to talk calmly to the men. I'll be right over to make some plans. Haruka and Matsuda out.

Aizawa: Please hurry.

She hangs up. As Aizawa and Ide do their jobs leaving Mogi as back up.

Mogi: Better get going, you two.

Ide: On it.

Aizawa and Ide move out to the location.

Aizawa: (That's Haruka for you. A true human being – smart, beautiful, and solving things so well. She sure makes a good new L to us.)

With Matsuda driving back to carrying Haruka into the car to head out, it's how they do things as Light the dog follows them to tag along.

Haruka: Let's go, Light. Matsu.

Matsuda: Up we go!

He had no trouble lifting Haruka up.

Haruka: Matsu, wait. I can walk.

Matsuda: It's fine. I don't mind doing this. Have to be careful without child, you know? You can work again when he or she comes, and work more when we get back to base. Just let me do this for you.

Haruka lays her head on Matsuda's chest, for she could never be happier than being with him more and start a family too in saving lives as a detective and novelist.

Haruka: Oh, Matsu…You're so funny and caring. I love you.

Matsuda: I love you too, Haruka.

Haruka continues living on with her husband, child to be soon, and their pet.

Haruka: Now let's go do what we do best.

Matsuda: You got it!

For that, the two leave the cemetery as Matsuda to carry Haruka to the car to drive back to work together with Light tagging along to always bring justice normally in solving crimes, stopping bad guys, and saving more lives the best that they could. And you know what? They were alright with that for doing it. Also they had a baby girl to rise well in the end, such a nice couple they were to begin with. Leaving one thing to keep in their police headquarters and locked away that Matsuda, Haruka, Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa only know about…That's right. The other Death Note. With the other pages gone, they keep it as a reminder on those in being Kira to killing many lives as a monster to never happen to anyone ever again. It was for the best, they even lock it up good to keep it under lock down for good, like money in a strong safe at the bank. I forgot about that. Well, it won't be a problem anymore for Haruka Todou and everyone else. The only thing written on it was this…

'KIRA, from 2007-2013 in being no more. A pain to never remember ever again of a killer he truly was'.

That's it. And for that, it ends for a very good Anime series by VIZ Media work of Death Note itself. So don't mess with power from a thing like that one…But seriously, don't do it. (:D)

The End.

You guys like it? Please leave some nice comments on there. It was good, huh? It was fun. Love that Anime series a lot.


End file.
